


Cold Little Heart

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, Character Development, Divorce, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Innocent Louis, Louis is nervous, Louis was married, Louis' child is an alpha, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Military Harry, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Louis, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Possible Triggers?, Protective Harry, Protective Louis, Protectiveness, Romance, Single Parent Louis, Spoiled Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Worldbuilding, child fic, domestic abuse, ex-military Harry, for now, harry is a very serious character, harry is his new babysitter, louis is doing his best, wolf courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 194,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha childA few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, AbrahamLouis really could use the help.





	1. Sterling.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> This is a new story I'm starting. It's going to be an ABO cause I actually really enjoyed writing my first one.
> 
> Louis' ex husband is abusive -so possible abuse triggers there  
> Louis does have a child who was also abused by his father -another possible trigger  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ:
> 
> I have worked so hard -so hard on this story. I have put love upon love into each sentence.  
> Please... pleaseeee... do NOT take my work. Do NOT edit my work. Do NOT post my work.  
> ASK ME. 
> 
> If I do NOT respond, it means no.  
> If I say NO, it means no.

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.  
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations****

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) \- 2nd STORY**

*****SPANISH TRANSLATION on wattpad by:[LouisInPanties](https://www.wattpad.com/470743016-cold-little-heart-traducci%C3%B3n-sumario) **

*****PORTUGUESE TRANSLATION on wattpad by:[louisgivenchy](https://www.wattpad.com/464418337-cold-little-heart-1-sterling)**

“You think,” CJ chuckled, “that you’re going to take my child?”

                Louis was shaking, keeping his son behind him. He swallowed hard, taking a step back, “I will.”

                CJ laughed, clapping his hands in hysterics. “An omega –with no mate –a child!” The alpha stomped his foot, wiping tears from his eyes. “How will you work, hm?” He grinned, “You think someone will respect you? You think any respectable Alpha will even look at you?”

                Louis refused to cry another tear in front of his soon to be ex-husband. He licked the burning cut on his lip, “You never respected me.” He could hear his son whimper behind him. “I’ll be fine –we’ll be fine.”

                CJ snorted, “Take him –you’ll come back.”

                Louis shook his head, “I won’t.” He should feel safer, he was in a court house. But nothing was safe with this man, not even in a public setting. “When I sign those papers –he’s mine –we’re leaving.”

                CJ smiled deviously, “Go ahead, he probably isn’t mine anyway –I would never produce such a weak alpha.”

                “He’s two,” Louis growled.

                CJ brushed it off, “he shouldn’t be scared of everything.”

                “He is my son!” Louis bellowed, “I do not care what he is afraid of!” He felt Abraham flinch behind him, clutching his leg tighter. Louis took deep breaths when he felt CJ’s aura take a turn. “You’ve beat us enough, we won’t be your toys for abuse anymore. I should have left you sooner.”

                CJ crossed his arms, “you’ll be back.”

                Louis relaxed when a door opened, revealing his lawyer. “So long as my child breathes, I will never go back to you.”

-

                Louis ushered Abraham into their small apartment, shivering at the cold that followed them. Louis put his bag down before removing his large jacket. He bent down, smiling at his son, removing his small jacket, “so cold, isn’t it, Abby?”

                Abraham nodded, lifting his arms, making it easier for his mother to remove his jacket. The small alpha rubbed his eye, “hungry.”

                “Okay, precious.” Louis hung up their jackets.

                The apartment wasn’t anything special, one bedroom –one bathroom. It didn’t really matter to Louis as long as it kept the cold and rain out, as long as Abraham was safe.

                Louis had a job, it didn’t pay much but it was enough to feed Abraham and himself. CJ’s child support had come in yesterday, relieving Louis of the rent and light bill for the month. It had been three months since he’d divorced him, it took all the money Louis saved but it was well worth it.

                Louis worked in a small kiosk, selling jewelry. It was long hours and, now with the cold, the hours felt even longer. It didn’t help that Abraham had to come along, it was too cold to keep him outside, but there wasn’t much Louis could do. He needed a babysitter, but he couldn’t pay them properly until he saved up a little more money.

                Abraham was Louis’ best friend. He was three now, his birthday was two days ago. Louis was able to get a little cake and Abraham seemed to enjoy it. Louis and him were very similar in their emotions; both being run by their feelings. Abraham didn’t make friends, he didn’t try. He was a nervous boy and Louis knew why, if he could –he’d kill CJ. His biggest regret was falling for a nice smile and blue eyes.

                Being an omega with an abusive Alpha was almost normal, especially when people couldn’t tell when it was abuse. Alphas were known to be aggressive. CJ was his first alpha and Louis was one of the people who couldn’t differentiate abuse vs aggressiveness. He figured it out after CJ slapped their son across the room. Everything in Louis’ blood told him to kill the man, but omegas had zero stomach for death. Creatures that gave life could not take it –but Louis had never been so close.

                He remembered packing up and leaving, Louis had been terrified. It didn’t help that he had always been a very submissive, nervous wreck. Louis tried his best to overcome that, for himself and also for Abraham. All he wanted was a family, but he learned that Abraham and him were enough. They were happy enough, Louis didn’t need anything else.

                “Here are some crackers for now, Abby.” Louis handed his son a small green bowl. “Go on and watch TV, mama’s going to start on dinner.” Abraham took out a cracker, giving one to him. Louis kneeled, “those are for you, precious.”

                Abraham shook his head, shoving the cracker closer. “Mama.”

                Louis took the cracker gently, “thank you, Abby.”

                Abraham nodded, walking away from the kitchen. Louis smiled at the cracker, taking a bite. He was starving too, so he got started on dinner.

                Abraham was a quiet child, not very friendly, but oh-so-kind. He didn’t talk much and got scared often. Abraham was a mama’s boy and Louis didn’t care. The child was an alpha and people poked fun at that fact that he was a very frightened child. It usually ended with Louis picking up his child and walking away because it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he had to be like this or like that. It wasn’t fair that he had to watch his mother get smacked around by the person he was supposed to look up to. It wasn’t fair that that same person belittled him, hit him. They didn’t know that and Louis didn’t think he should have to explain himself either.

Abraham was his world.

                Louis took out a pot, rubbing the back of his neck. He took a deep breath, touching over the light scarring. CJ had bitten him and Louis had been so happy, now all he wanted to do was peel it off. He’d been going to the doctor every other Friday for the laser removal. It was extremely painful but, every time he felt less and less of it, was more than worth the pain.

                It was extremely frowned upon to remove a bond mark. Louis could imagine CJ’s face if he knew Louis was doing it. CJ was a cocky bastard, he loved leaving his mark on things –Louis was sick of the damn thing. Sick of people asking where his alpha was, sick of people in general.

                “Abby!” Louis looked around the fridge for the chicken. “We’re having chicken and rice, okay?” Abraham came running, green bowl in tow. He blinked at Louis, nodding. Louis smiled, “that’s okay?”

                Abraham bit into his cracker, “yes mama.”

                “Okay, precious, I’ll let you know when it’s done.”

                Abraham ran into the kitchen, finding his very small step stool (he liked to help Louis cook sometimes) and sat on it. If he wasn’t helping Louis cook, he was sitting, watching his mother cook. Abraham finished off the rest of his cracker.

                “You’re going to stay with me?”

                The child nodded, “yes.”

                Louis bent down, kissing the boy. “Thank you –did you turn the TV off?”

                “Yes.” Abraham stood up when he was done with his snack, using his step stool to put his bowl in the sink. He picked up his stool, running back to his original spot. He settled back down just as Louis took the rice out of the cabinet.

-

                “He’s three.” Louis smiled, handing the woman the necklace she purchased.

                “He’s so beautiful, looks just like you.”

                Louis smiled a little bigger. He loved hearing that, he hoped his baby only looked like him. “Thank you so much.” He went back to his son who sat on his chair, kids tablet in hand. Louis bent down, eye level, “cold, precious?”

                “No mama.” Abraham, rubbed his nose. “I’m okay.”

                “Okay.” Louis kissed his forehead. His break was in ten minutes, he’d be able to get them something warm. Louis smiled at another customer who looked around his kiosk. “Hello, please let me know if you need help with anything.”

                The alpha male didn’t smile at him, but he nodded. Louis looked away, folding his hands behind his back. He jumped when the man spoke.

                “Is this real silver?”

                “Uh, yes.” Louis smiled nervously, “it is, sterling.”

                The man nodded, biting his cheek in thought. Louis and the man both looked up at the sound of whining. “Um, one second, please.” Louis jogged just around the booth to his son who had tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong, precious?" He picked up the boy and bounced him softly. Abraham cried harder, clutching Louis’ jacket. “Talk to me, Abby.”

                “Daddy.”

                Louis’ whole body went ridged. He spun around, “where?” His eyes stopped on the well-known alpha. He was getting into a car, small male omega around his arm. Louis held Abraham close, rubbing his back. “It’s okay, baby, mama’s here. He’s not coming back, okay?” He kissed Abraham’s cheek, “Okay, Abby?”

                “Yes mama.”

                Louis quickly moved away from the warm presence behind him. He chuckled slightly, “sorry, sir.” He rocked his child, “did you decide?”

                The man nodded slowly, holding up a thin silver chain. “Are you alright?”

                Louis nodded, “I am.”

                “You are shaking –he is shaking.”

                Louis hadn’t even noticed. He shook his head, “We’re fine, is that all?”

                The man pressed his lips together, “that is all.”

                Louis tried to smile, never letting go of his son, he completed the transaction. His hand froze at the marking on the man’s hand. He bit his lip, “military?”

                “Sector three, Wolf Baring.” The man took his card back, “you are military?”

                “No.” Louis held Abraham tighter when a gust of cold wind hit them. He blushed, “my mother was.” He bounced his son, trying to keep him warm. “Sector three,” Louis repeated, “you’re a wolf.”

                The man nodded, “I am, pure.”

                Louis squinted at him, “what are you doing with civilians?”

                “I resigned.” The alpha pocketed his new chain. “Harry.”

                Louis blushed softly, “Louis, this is my son, Abraham.”

                “Nice to meet you, Louis –Abraham.” Louis felt his son tense up. “Is he not cold?”

                Louis looked down, “he isn’t. –I –I know he shouldn’t be out in the cold.” He sighed, “I can’t afford a babysitter right now.”

                Harry nodded, “I do not work.” He shrugged, seriously, “I can babysit.”

                Louis didn’t move, didn’t even blink.

                Harry fixed his long jacket, “I do not cook, do you?”

                Louis nodded slowly, not noticing customers approaching the stand. What was he supposed to do? This was an extremely high ranking alpha, talking to him. Harry wasn’t just military, he was marked military and Louis guaranteed, under that coat, were more markings. Louis should probably be bowing to this man –he was a wolf. It was extremely rare to find an actual wolf.

But, Harry was offering to babysit his son –in exchange for food?

                “You do not have to pay me, you can teach me how to cook.” Harry pulled out a card from his wallet, handing it to Louis. “Call me.”

                It would have been more comforting if Harry had cracked a smile at least once.

                “I –I can pay you!” Louis called, “I just –not much.”

                Harry shook his head, “I do not need money, just teach me to cook.” He stuck his hands in his pockets, “call me, if not,” Harry shrugged walking away.

                Louis stood in the same spot, Abraham’s small breathing in his ear. The poor thing had fallen asleep right in Louis’ arms. The only thing that moved him from his position was a hand on his shoulder. He spun quickly, “yes!”

                The woman smiled, “um, I was wondering how much this pendant was?”

                Louis took a deep breath, “yes –yes, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	2. Two 'B's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> you guys are freaking crazy, like -the amount of love this got in such little time is just insane and so incredibly loving. I mean, I wasn't even going to update now but I feel like it's like my only way of saying thank you -like, I cant even put into words how kind and just, amazing you all are.
> 
> I just always feel so loved by the kudos and comments and i love hearing how you all feel and omgod, like wow
> 
> well, anyway, thank you and here's chapter 2 because why not

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

****

               

“Abby, come here please!” Louis called his son from their two seated dinner table. He bit his lip in thought, thinking of what else to write on his lists.

                Two days ago, Harry offered to babysit his son –for cooking lessons.

                Yesterday, after work, Louis called him and they agreed for Harry to come over today and talk about babysitting his son –for cooking lessons.

                Just because Harry was special, just because he was a rarity and very respectable did not mean Louis could trust him. He couldn’t just hand off his son to a stranger, especially if Abraham didn’t feel comfortable. Louis had to make sure his son was just as safe with Harry as he was with him –if anything, more so.

                Louis had to be like this –he couldn’t fall for another façade of nice eyes and a smile –which Harry had only one of. Green eyes –no smile, which probably should worry him but it didn’t.

                Louis had two separate lists written up so far. The first being about Abby, bedtimes, meals, his personality and such. The second being two simple recipes; rice and chicken and, Abby’s favorite, homemade mac and cheese.

                Louis was a little nervous for other reasons; he hadn’t talked to Abby about this –which was about to happen now. But also, since the divorce, Louis hasn’t had one male alpha in his home. Louis couldn’t figure out who he was more scared for, Abby or himself. He didn’t know whether it was because CJ traumatized him, or because he was scared that he would let it happen all over again.

                Since that time, he’d become a strong omega. Louis was still shy sometimes –sometimes he cried at night, sometimes he was restless –making sure that his door was locked every few minutes. Making sure that the bad stayed out –even if the bad had a restraining order against him.

                Louis worked relentlessly over the three month period of hell. With looking for a job that would allow him to bring his son, to keeping his sanity for his son. He tried to always smile around Abby, even if the boy never smiled back. It didn’t matter, because Louis was smiling –if Louis was smiling, then they were safe.

Abraham didn’t smile.

                Louis doesn’t really remember a time that he did smile, aside from when he was very young and CJ was at work. He wasn’t an angry boy, easily frightened –yes, emotional –extremely. Abraham was Louis’ twin, inside and out.

Right now was very important.

                It was just after breakfast and he wanted to know Abraham’s input. Louis was worried about how he would take it, specifically when he found out Louis wouldn’t be with him every day. Louis needed this though –they needed this, so badly. If he could find a second job, he could save up enough money, go back to court and talk about refusing child support. Abby and him could move to Alaska, like he’d always wanted, and have nothing to do with this place. Abby could start school, make something of himself –something Louis wished he had done. They could start new and be happy, away from any memories of what was.

                Alaska was what was promised to him when he got married, Louis was so grateful that they never left –never had the opportunity to ruin a place so beautiful.

                “Hi, precious boy.” Louis cooed, opening his arms for the small boy rubbing one eye. Louis lifted him in one swoop, sitting him on his lap, “you need a nap, sweetheart, hm?”

                “Yes mama.”

                “Okay, baby.” Louis kissed the top of his head, “can mama talk to you for just a moment first?”

                “Yes mama.”

                Louis smiled, giving him one last kiss before setting him on top of their table. Abby kicked his small feet softly, looking at the papers on the table.

                “So,” Louis pressed two hands into the middle of his thighs nervously. “Abby, mama has to tell you something really important, okay?”

                Abraham nodded.

                “Abby, baby, do you like coming to work with mama all the time?”

                Abby played with his fingers, nodding. “Yes mama.”

                Louis licked his lips, scooting closer, “what if –what if mama had to go to work by himself soon?”

                Abraham looked up fast, light blue eyes growing. His lip jutted out into a tiny pout; he whined, curling inward.

                Louis shook his head, putting two hands on the boy’s hips, “no, precious, please don’t cry.”

                Abraham hiccuped, tears slipping past his closed eyes.

                “Oh,” Louis pulled him into his lap, “precious boy, mama isn’t leaving you –okay? I just don’t want to make you come with me to work –it’s not fair for you.”

                Abraham trembled, clutching Louis’ shirt in a small fist. “No mama.”

                Louis sighed, kissing his forehead, “Abby, please look at me.”

                The child did, eyes a soft red color, “I love being with mama.”

                Louis nodded slowly, biting his lip, “I know you do, precious, I know –and mama loves being with you, you’re my best friend, remember?”

                Abby sniffled, “yes mama, I member.”

                “Good boy,” Louis smiled sadly, “I need you to be my big boy and help me, okay? I want to help us, so we can leave, remember? Remember the beautiful pictures I showed you?”

                Abraham rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, nodding, “yes mama.”

                “Don’t you still want to go?”

                “I do.”

                “Okay,” Louis licked his tears away, Abraham leaned into the gesture. “Mama is going to get us out of here –away from all this, but we need to be a team.”

                Abraham nodded quickly, sniffling, nuzzling Louis’ face.

                “Abby, do you remember the man we met at work –the tall one?”

                Abraham frowned, shaking his head no.

                “Okay, that’s okay.” Louis softened, “well, he’s coming here.” Abraham stiffened. “He’s going to help me take care of you, does that sound good?”

                Abraham shook his head, no. “No –no mama.” He whimpered, “gunna hurt you.”

                Louis closed his eyes, pressing his lips together. “Baby, I promised you, no one is going to hurt us again.”

                “You mama, you!” Abraham kicked his legs aggressively, crying louder. “No! No! No!”

                Louis picked him up, bouncing him close to his chest, walking to their shared bedroom. He gently laid the boy down, moving out of the way of flailing baby feet. He went to their dresser, pulling out Abby’s soft pink, security blanket. He pried off the boy’s shirt, as best he could, before wrapping him tight in it.

                Louis kneeled on the bed, tucking his feet under his bum. He held the child close, until he calmed down from his small attack. Louis licked his cheeks, humming a soft tune.

                Abraham wiggled slightly, getting comfortable. He blinked up slowly at Louis, poor thing still exhausted- sometimes they both had a hard time sleeping.

                “Mama…”

                “Yes, precious.” Louis watched Abby nestle himself in Louis’ chest.

                “Don’t want anyone else.”

                Louis sighed softly, “I know, baby, I know.”

-

                “Hi,” Louis stepped outside the dark red door, barefoot. He bowed slightly at the alpha, shivering at the cool air, “how are you?”

                Harry dipped his head, “I am fine.” He wasn’t frowning, but he definitely wasn’t smiling –clearly, he only had one emotion. “How are you?”

                “Fine, fine.” Louis hugged himself, “Um, Abraham just woke from his nap –he’s, he’s a little indifferent about you coming inside –about you babysitting him.”

                Harry didn’t say anything, just gave Louis low eyes.

                Louis swallowed hard; Harry’s presence was a little suffocating. His smell was incredible, strangely soft for such a powerful aura. He was wearing the same long coat, eyes green, hair tied back tight –Louis wondered what he did in the military.

                Their military was the most respected military around the world. After the first war, Humans vs Wolves, both sides came to a bit of an unorthodox agreement. They thought it would be a good idea to live in harmony which worked well –for a little bit.

                The second war, Humans vs Wolves vs Human-Wolves, was a whole other problem.

Humans mated with Wolves

˅

They created, Human-Wolves –half-breeds

˅

Human-Wolves that had no idea how to be actual wolves.

˅

If two Human-Wolves, such as Louis and his ex-husband, had a baby, the baby would also be the same. It was impossible to get a pure wolf from two half wolves –something CJ refused to accept. It must have just been easier to beat Louis until he was ready to give birth to a pure breed.

But

If a pure-Wolf had a child with a Human-Wolf –well, no one really knows what would happen because it’s never happened. After the second war, all pure-breeds left. Half-breeds stayed mating with other half-breeds, over populating their country with half-breeds. Eventually, environments and illnesses killed off the pure-Human population as they were unable to survive harsh climates and certain sicknesses that Wolf blood was immune to.

Half-breeds didn’t go through heats or ruts as often, they were said to be angrier breeds– quicker to violence than pure-Wolves, and they couldn’t transform either. You never heard stories of abusive pure-breeds or cheating pure-breeds. Pure-Wolves mated for life.

Pure-breeds fought in the war as wolves. –Very, very big wolves that terrified Louis just at the thought of being close to a head that was larger than his whole body.

                He wondered what color Harry was as a wolf –he wondered why Harry left, why he resigned. Louis wondered if he was always emotionless.

                “Um,” Louis shifted slightly, “he’s a very –scared, child. He needs a lot of patience.”

                Harry nodded once.

                “Okay.” Louis turned around, opening his door slowly, he closed it quickly. Louis spun around, “I don’t –have a lot.”

                Harry didn’t speak, giving Louis the same eyes.

                Louis nodded slowly, “okay.” He opened the door, letting Harry walk past him with a bag over his shoulder. Louis closed the door quietly, “Abby!”

                The child came running out of the bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he saw Harry.

                The two had a very intense staring contest –Louis let it happen, happy that Abby hadn’t started crying yet.

Or he spoke too soon.

                “Mama…” Abraham mumbled, voice wobbly.

                Louis took a deep breath, picking up his son. “Abby, this was the man I talked about. His name is Harry, tell him your name.”

                Abraham hid his face in Louis’ neck, whining extremely loud.

                Louis rubbed his back, giving Harry a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry… he’s just scared.”

                Harry blinked at him, shrugging. He looked around slowly, as if he was capturing every part of Louis’ home. “You do not have a mate.”

                Louis swallowed hard, kissing his son’s shaking shoulder. “I don’t.”

                Harry looked around again, “where does he sleep?”

                “Oh.” Louis was surprised Harry didn’t walk out now. “We sleep in the same room –Abby, baby, would you like to show Harry your room?”

                The boy said nothing, keeping his face hidden, hands digging into Louis’ shoulders.

                “Um, I’ll show you around.”

                He brought Harry to their bedroom –it wasn’t much, but it was theirs. Louis had one big bed for him and his son –a dresser, closet, and a mirror –nothing extravagant.

                “We sleep together.” Louis brought Harry to the bathroom. “We have one bathroom, he is potty-trained.” He smiled softly, even when Harry didn’t. “I finished potty-training him just last month, but we sometimes have some mistakes, right Abby?”

                He mumbled something small into Louis’ shirt.

                Louis patted his back, “the kitchen is over here.” He brought Harry to the kitchen, “I guess this is where I’ll be teaching you.”

                Harry nodded, “is that all the rooms in the house?”

                Louis nodded, “it is.”

                Harry walked away from him, leaving Louis with his now-calmed-down son. “Uh,” He followed Harry back to his bedroom, watching him look around slowly –inspecting. He tried lifting the window, going to the closet when the window didn’t open. Louis eyed him curiously, even Abraham lifted his head slightly to watch the male.

                “Is –everything alright?”

                Harry didn’t speak, instead, he closed the closet and dropped to the floor, checking under the bed. Abraham finally moved his face, giving Harry the same look he was.

                Louis moved aside when Harry went to the bathroom, looking in the cabinets and shower. He checked the small window in the bathroom before going to the kitchen –looking through the drawers and cabinets –checking the windows again.

                He turned to Louis, “do you have a maid?”

                Louis could only blink at Harry, Abraham doing the same, “we don’t.”

                “Do you have a girlfriend, a boyfriend?”

                Louis shook his head, looking away. “I don’t.”

                “Close friends?”

                “Niall –he’s over sometimes.”

                “Do you have picture of him?”

Louis nodded slowly, “yes.”

                “I’ll need to see it.” Harry checked the rest of the windows before coming back to the two. “Who is Abraham’s father, does he come to pick him up?”

                Abraham popped his thumb into his mouth at the word ‘father’. He laid his head on Louis’ shoulder, sucking away at the finger. Louis touched his face gently, grateful that the boy had calmed down in Harry’s presence.

                “We got a divorce.” Harry was bound to leave, no respectable Alpha is going to watch a child whose mother is single –with a bond mark –which he’s trying to remove. “I have custody of Abraham, CJ –my ex, he isn’t allowed near us.”

                “Do you have a picture of him?”

                Louis shook his head, “I don’t.”

                Harry nodded, “what does he look like?”

                Louis tried setting Abraham down, huffing when he started crying. “Abby, precious, I need to talk to Harry –okay?”

                “Mm!” Abraham tried crawling up his leg. “Mama!”

                Louis picked him back up, the boy going calm –thumb back in his mouth. “Do you mind if we sit down?”

                Harry pulled out a chair for Louis then himself. He pulled a journal out of his bag, a silver pen with it. “Spell his name.”

                Louis leaned forward slightly, “um, Abraham –A-b-r-a-h-a-m. I call him Abby.”

                “One ‘B’ or two?”

                Louis pressed his lips together, trying not to giggle. Harry was such a serious man, certain things he asked sounded so childish but he spoke so seriously. Louis was really happy that it didn’t feel sickening to have an alpha in his home, with his son.

                Louis smiled small, “two.”

                Harry wrote that down, his penmanship was amazing –he wrote like a scholar. Not much of a surprise.

                “How old is he?”

                “He’s three.”

                “When is his birthday?”

                Louis did giggle this time, “is all of this really important?”

                Harry looked up at him, face clear, “yes.”

                Louis smiled, “November 1st.”

                “Weight?”

                He didn’t laugh often but Louis did, making Abby stare at him. He shook his head, giggling his life away. Louis relaxed, biting back another laugh, “I –maybe twenty-nine pounds?”

                Harry stood up, holding out his arms, “may I hold him?”

“Uh,” Louis would never, ever –ever, ever hand off his son, to anyone. But Harry was so –weird, but not a bad weird –a funny weird. “Sure… if he lets you.”

                Louis looked down at Abraham who was now staring with big eyes at Harry, who was still holding out his arms. “Abby, Harry wants to hold you for a moment –can he?”

                Abraham didn’t speak, he didn’t even move when he was being held up by his arm pits –by Harry. Harry lifted him up and down twice before giving him back to Louis.

                “Twenty-six pounds, a little short,” Harry wrote down. “He is too skinny –what does he eat?”

                Louis didn’t answer, extremely intrigued at how Harry was one, able to hold his son without a sound and two, how he could tell his weight by holding him.

                “Does he eat vegetables?”

                Louis snapped out of it. “He does.”

                “Meat?”

                “Yes.”

                “What meat?”

                “Chicken, mostly.”

                “He needs red meat.” Harry wrote that down, standing up right after. “Your car or mine?”

                Louis stood up right after him, confused, everything was happening very fast. “What?”

                “The grocery store, you have barely any food in your fridge or cabinets. Your car or mine.”

                Louis looked down quickly at Abraham, who wouldn’t take his eyes off of Harry, and then Louis couldn’t either. “Wh –what? We –we haven’t gone over your payment –or anything.”

                Harry gave him lower eyes than before, the bright green hardly showing. “Can you walk and talk?”

                Louis looked around as if he was being pranked, “I can.”

                “Then,” Harry blinked slowly at him, “your car or mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	3. Hot Cocoa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> 

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

             

“Where is his sweater?”

                Louis could only blink every time Harry asked him a question. Not only were the questions he asked extremely blunt –and extremely, extremely straight forward, but they were confusing –on many levels.

                It were as if Harry had taken care of children a million times and knew every question to ask. Wolves were straight forward individuals; it was normal to talk to a stranger, it was normal to go out for lunch with your boss, it was normal to talk to people’s children, they were very open.

                Louis had only met an actual wolf once and it was when he was in high school. An important member of their government had come and given a speech, they shook his hand and took a picture. Louis really didn’t know if all pure-Wolves were as blunt as Harry but, from what he could tell, Harry was on a different level.

Harry had zero filter.

                They decided on Louis’ car because Abraham’s car seat was already there. It almost felt unreal how fast Harry worked –mentally and physically. It made Louis want to scratch his head, and it looked like his son wanted to do the same.

                Abraham hadn’t cried –or shied away at all since earlier, when Harry first arrived. Louis was actually able to put him down without a sound when he had to show Harry where Abraham’s shoes were. The small child simply followed, fast as his small legs could go. He held onto Louis’ loose pant leg, head tilting at Harry –especially when Harry sat on the floor to put on his little shoes.

                Louis normally had Abraham try to tie one shoe and he’d tie the other, because his son wasn’t too good at it yet. Harry put on Abraham’s shoes, stood up and looked at Louis before asking again; “where is his sweater?”

                Louis looked down at Abraham’s feet, no surprise that Abraham was staring at his own feet in confusion. He cupped his hands together, smiling slightly, “Um –I –I mean no disrespect, Harry, but this is all happening really fast?”

                Harry lifted an eyebrow, “what is?”

                Louis motioned down at Abby then at everything, “just –um, we’re a very calm, and slow-ish, family. The pace for Abby, and myself, is quite fast.”

                Harry nodded, “what do you want me to do?”

                Louis pressed his lips together, “Um, well –maybe, slow down?”

                “Okay.” Harry was plain faced, jaw set. “Where…is…his…sweater?”

                Louis put his head down, laughing at Harry’s slow speech. He shook his head, “Harry –you’re so funny.”

                The alpha crossed his arms, “I’ve been told.”

                Louis now realized Harry was still in his coat, he wanted to ask him if he wanted to remove it.

                When Louis’ mother was in the military, she was a medic and she had three markings on her whole body –she was Sector One, Wolf Services.

                Their military started at one and stopped at three, one being the lowest.

               Sector One, which mostly consisted of medical and weapons. Human-Wolves were allowed only in this sector.

                Sector Two consisted of medical, weapons and transformations. Average Pure-Wolves were allowed in this sector.

                Sector Three, being the highest, was only for large transformations specifically –which meant Harry was huge when he changed. Pure-Wolves that could expand their physical wolf form were only allowed in this sector. Wolves in Sector Three were known to have several markings tattooed all over their bodies, which were not only permanent, but also sacred. It made sense why Harry wore a long coat when he went out –it was rare to see a Wolf in their civilian world.

                Pure-breeds stayed either on the battlefield, or with their kind in the colder parts of the world. They carefully claimed the cold as their own, because they could –it was much harder for half-breeds to live in the cold. Alaska was a standard area for pure-breeds to live and Louis wanted to go there. It wasn’t too cold where he wanted to go, it had its seasons. Mostly importantly, it would be safe for them –for Abby.

                If Harry were to walk around without his coat, people would constantly be groveling at his feet, they’d probably bombard him with questions, thanks and gifts –Louis sort of appreciated that he covered himself; he clearly wasn’t an attention seeking male.

                “Abraham.”

                Louis jumped and so did his son, even with Harry’s voice being monotone.

                The boy stared up at Harry, legs slowly folding up to his chest in fear.

                “You haven’t tied your shoes yet.” Harry couldn’t come off as a threat if he tried, he sounded too relaxed. “Tie them, please.”

                Abraham pouted, sticking his feet back out before looking up at Louis.

                Louis smiled gently, kneeling beside him. “He can’t do it so well yet.” He kissed the top of his son’s head. “Let’s show him, Abby, hm? You tie one.”

                Abraham nodded stiffly, tucking one foot close. He grabbed both laces, pulling them up high, Louis nodded encouragingly. Abraham crossed the laces and grabbed one loop, pouting. Louis clapped, “good, baby, good.”

                “He has not tied it,” Came a solid voice behind him.

                Louis blinked quickly, “I like to reward –little things.” He smiled awkwardly, “it helps.”

                Harry gave him a bored look then checked his watch. “It is getting late.” He sat down, grabbing Abby’s foot in one motion. He tied each lace, then stood him up. Louis doesn’t think Abraham had any time to cry –or to even understand what happened.

                “Oh.” Louis took a moment to stand up. “Um, I like to show him –so he’ll learn.”

                Harry opened one of the closets. “If he has not learned yet, he won’t learn in such a short time.” Louis frowned. “I will teach him when I am taking care of him.”

                Louis perked up, “oh, so you will babysit him?” They hadn’t solidified anything –Louis still had to learn more about Harry, make sure he wouldn’t hurt Abraham.

                “Yes.” Harry glanced at him, ripping a small coat off the hanger. “I thought we already agreed –you teach me to cook, I will watch Abraham.”

                “Yes, yes –of, course!” Louis approached him nervously, “I just thought, before we left, we could talk about it a little more.”

                “We will talk while we are at the grocery store.” Harry squatted in front of Abraham, stilling him. “Are you ready to leave, do you need to use the bathroom?”

                Abraham nodded quickly, lip tucking under his teeth.

                “Go, then we will get dressed.” Harry stood up, letting Abraham run to Louis. The boy squeezed Louis’ pants.

                “Mama, bathroom.”

                “Okay, precious, go on.” Louis ushered him to the bathroom door, making sure he got on his step stool before going back to Harry. Louis touched the top of the dresser lightly, Harry was standing in the same spot. “I –I’m very wary of people, if you don’t mind –I’d like to know more about you.”

                Harry moved to the left and motioned Louis to sit on the bed. Louis bowed his head, sitting down. Harry quickly squatted next to him, making Louis jump, “ask.”

                Louis shuffled slightly to the right, “Um, why –why are you taking care of Abraham?”

                Harry squinted at him, “you are going to teach me to cook.”

                “Well, yes,” Louis folded his hands in his lap, “but, you are a very –high ranking alpha.” Louis swallowed hard, “I don’t know why you would agree to watching an omega’s child –do you not have an omega?”

                “I do not know how to cook,” Harry said flatly. “You do, I am good with children.” Louis pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. The thought of Harry being good with a child is comical –but, Abraham didn’t cry around him so maybe not. “I do not have an omega –nor am I looking.”

                Louis blushed, shifting his legs, “I see.” He bit his lip as Abby ran back into the room, up to Louis’ legs. “You finished, baby, washed your hands?”

                “Yes mama.” Abraham looked at Harry, lashes fluttering softly.

                “Abraham,” Harry held up his sweater, “come here, so I can put on your sweater.”

                Abraham seemed hesitant, whining low in his throat.

                Harry shook his head, “there is no need for that, come here, your mother is right there.” Louis wished Harry would crack a smile, maybe it would help Abraham feel less afraid.

                Abraham took three steps to Harry, making sure his hand stayed on Louis’ knee. “Mama…”

                “I’m right here, precious.” Louis grabbed his hand with a smile, kissing it, “Harry is trying to help you.”

                Abraham pushed his thumb into his mouth, finally in front of Harry.

                Harry grabbed Abraham’s hand, surprising Louis –and Abraham. He removed it from the boy’s mouth, “I see that this makes you comfortable.” He quickly put the sweater on one arm, “but I need to put the sweater on, so bear with it for a few seconds.” Harry finished, zipping up the puffy jacket. “There,” he held up a thumb at Abraham, “you can put it back.”

                Abraham curled away, shaking his head no.

                “I will not force you, you do it when you want –are you ready?”

                Abraham grabbed Louis’ index finger, rocking back and forth, he nodded.

                Harry looked at Louis, “let us go, it is taking too long to leave.”

                Louis would have moved if his jaw wasn’t on the floor.

-

                “Do you want to sit in the cart, precious?”

                Abraham nodded, lifting up his stubby arms. Louis smiled, picking him up, putting him in the cart. Louis pushed it to the entrance, Harry at his side.

“What are you doing to teach me how to cook?”

                Louis picked up coupons at the front, “rice and chicken, and mac and cheese.” Louis smiled, kissing Abraham’s nose, “Abby’s favorite.”

                “He cannot just eat that.” Harry shook his head, “we need meat, potatoes, broccoli.”

                Louis shrugged with a small sigh, “how does that sound, Abby? Want meat –potatoes… broccoli?”

                “Whatever you want, mama.”

                “I want you to pick, baby.”

                “Whatever mama wants.” Abraham looked at his feet, kicking them.

                “Meat it is.” Louis tried smiling at Harry, not receiving it back.

                “Abraham.” The boy’s head shot up at Harry’s voice. “Do you like meat?”

                Abraham whimpered.

                “Do you?”

                He nodded.

                “You, your mother and I will have meat with potatoes and broccoli tonight, will you eat?”

                Abraham squeaked out a small, yes.

                “Good.” Harry tugged the cart towards the produce. “We’ll get the meat last.”

                Louis was struck for words, this all seemed so unrealistic. Aside from the fact that the three had everyone’s attention in the store (Harry stood out like a sore thumb), Abraham was acting so normally-weird.

                Abraham was shy, he was scared, he was nervous and anxious and frustrated easily. His son was terrified of his own kind, alphas; he didn’t look people in the eye. Abraham wasn’t curious, he didn’t want friends, didn’t want to even try to make one.

                So, yes, it was normal that he was still quiet, that he wasn’t smiling or laughing, it was normal that he agreed to things because he wanted to make Louis happy.

But

                Abraham was responding to Harry, even with fear on his shoulders. Louis could see how he flinched when Harry simply said his name, how he fidgeted when watching Harry. It actually made Louis feel like a huge pile of garbage. He’d probably cry tonight, even if Harry became his babysitter.

His son shouldn’t be like this.

                He shouldn’t flinch because someone says his name or tries to help him put shoes on. CJ only knew screaming and punishments. Louis never felt safe leaving Abraham at home with him, so he’d take the boy everywhere. He couldn’t leave him at home knowing that he could possibly come home to his son, bruised up, sitting in a corner.

                It wasn’t right that he wasn’t happy and laughing every second of the day. Louis could only blame himself, because there was no one else to blame. CJ was no longer a part of their lives, and even though it was very much his fault –Louis took too long to stop being a coward. Louis took too long to save his son from trauma that could have been prevented. If he would have ran away earlier, if he would have screamed –fought back. Louis was scared, hiding Abraham from the blows of a hand that was supposed to be caressing them both.

                “Louis,” Harry held up an apple, inspecting it. “Does he go to school?”

                “Um, no.” Louis tucked a piece of hair behind his son’s ear, smiling, “not yet, soon.”

                Abraham leaned into Louis’ hand, humming low. “Mama…”

                “Love you, precious.” Louis kissed his forehead, “we’re planning on moving.”

                Harry studied more apples, dropping the one’s he liked into a small plastic bag. He tied it up, putting it in the cart, “When?”

                “Oh, we aren’t sure yet. Hopefully I can get a second job, save up some money, then we’ll move.”

                “Okay.” Harry pulled the cart towards the vegetables. “Abraham.”

                Abraham clutched the cart with small hands, pouting.

                Harry looked at the broccoli, “which one do you want?”

                Abraham slowly looked at the broccoli, then Louis, whining.

                “It’s fine, baby, he wants you to pick one, go on.”

                Abraham shook his head, “mama.”

                Louis sighed, “Any is fine.”

                Harry gave him a weird look, “Abraham.” The child sobbed, reaching for Louis’ shirt.

                Louis patted his back, “it’s fine, Harry –any.”

                Harry picked up a cauliflower and a broccoli floret. He stood beside Louis, “Abraham, which one do you want?”

                Abraham peeked at each vegetable, shrugging, “mama.”

                “That is not a choice, pick one.”

                Louis bit his lip, he was usually very soft with Abby, never pressed him. It made Abraham close off, rather than open up. Harry didn’t sound aggressive what so ever though, he didn’t sound impatient, or annoyed; just plain. It was probably why Abraham didn’t cry.

                Abraham lifted his hand, pointing carefully at the green vegetable.

                Harry nodded, putting both back down. He picked up Abraham, setting him on the floor. Abraham looked up, eyes watering, he lifted his arms. “Mama…”

                Harry stopped Louis from picking him up. “Abraham, over there is a bag, I need you to grab it.”

                Abby looked at the clear plastic a few steps away. He shook his head, running into Louis’ loose cloth pants. He dug his face in between Louis’ legs, crying.

                Louis smiled sadly, putting a gentle hand on his head, “he’s scared.”

                Harry grabbed the boy, picking him up, putting Abraham on his hip. Abraham nearly screamed when Harry started walking away.

                Harry bounced him once, “relax, mama is right there.” He tilted Abraham so he could grab a bag, “grab it, please.”

                Abraham tried looking for Louis, unable to see past Harry.

                “Abraham,” Harry spoke calmly, “grab a bag and we can get back to mama.”

                Abraham snatched a bag, clutching onto Harry’s coat to see that Louis was still over his shoulder. “Mama!”

                Louis held out his arms, holding him close, “it’s fine, baby, mama isn’t leaving you.”

                Harry touched the child’s shoulder, “I need the bag, please.”

                Abraham shoved it at Harry but Harry didn’t take it.

                “That’s rude.” He pushed back Abraham’s hand softly, “I need the bag, please,” He repeated.

                Abraham sniffled, handing Harry the bag politely.

                “Thank you.” Harry took it and went back to the broccoli.

                Louis licked Abraham’s cheek, “Harry’s nice, baby –such good manners, precious.” Abraham hugged Louis’ face, licking him back. Louis giggled, “thank you, baby.”

                “We have to go get potatoes.” Harry interrupted the moment, putting the broccoli in the cart. “Does he have snacks at home?”

                “Yes.” Louis smiled, swinging his son side to side. “He loves his cheese crackers. Right, Abby?”

                Abraham tucked into Louis’ neck, “yes mama.”

                Harry nodded, looking around, “Do you eat snacks, Louis?”

                Louis blushed, “um, no, not often.”

                “What do you eat at work?”

                “I just usually get a croissant for Abby and myself.”

                “That will not do.” Harry looked at the fruit, “oranges, do you like them?”

                “I –I do.” Louis licked his lips, “I don’t have money for too much, Harry.”

                Harry shook his head, “Abraham, your mother can not hold you forever, sit down.” Louis took that as a sign to put Abraham back in the cart –thankfully, no crying. “I will be buying the food.” Louis tried getting a word in. “We need oranges –maybe hot cocoa. Abraham, do you like hot cocoa?”

                The child nodded, thumb in his mouth, Abraham loved hot cocoa.

                Harry nodded, “good, let us hurry –it is late.”

-

                “What does your ex-husband look like?”

                Louis froze, hand stopping from putting away the meat. Harry was waiting, journal and pen in hand.

                “Uh, is it necessary?”

                “Extremely.” Harry set down both items, “You said he is not allowed here, how will I know if he comes if I do not know how he looks?”

                Louis swallowed hard, “oh.”

                Harry picked up his pen and journal, “what color is his hair?”

                “Brown –dark.”

                “Eyes.”

                “Blue.”

                “Thin?”

                “Built… not very thin.” Louis touched the back of his neck, feeling the mark. “He’s not very friendly.”

                Harry wrote that down, “does Abraham like him?”

                “No.” Louis growled unintentionally, “he cannot get near my son.”

                Harry stared long at Louis before writing something down.

                 Louis cleared his throat, “my apologies.”

                “Do not.” Harry put down the journal, “my job is to take care of Abraham, if that means he is not allowed here.” The alpha’s eyes dropped, “then he is not allowed.”

                Louis closed his eyes, feeling warm, “Thank you.”

                “Abraham.” Harry called, voice traveling without needing to scream. The boy came a few seconds later, hiding behind the wall. Harry picked up the big bag of brown potatoes, turning around. “Why are you hiding?”

                Abraham waddled from behind the wall, hands crumpling together.

                “What are you doing?”

                Abraham looked at Louis, then behind himself, “playing…”

                “With?”

                Abraham pouted, “My toys...”

                Harry nodded, “would you like cocoa while you play?”

                Louis almost reached out for something –anything, when he saw Abraham’s eyes light up. He wasn’t smiling, no, but his eyes were –he liked the sound of cocoa. Louis watched Abraham, roll forward on his heel, eyes curiously watching Harry. He licked his lips, nodding uncertainly.

                “Okay, I will call you when it is ready –do you want marshmallows?”

                Abraham took a step forward, eyes growing, he nodded faster.

                “Okay.” Harry looked at Louis, “I do not know how to make hot cocoa.”

                Louis took a moment to register what Harry said, too invested in the fact that his son’s eyes were the bluest he’d ever seen. But when it did register, Louis beamed at Harry –eyes crinkling, “I’ll teach you!”

-

                “Then you add marshmallows.” Harry followed Louis’ instructions, adding seven marshmallows into the small child’s mug. “Abraham.” He walked out of the kitchen, to the two-seated table. “Your mother and I made your drink.”

                Abraham came running, grabbing onto the edge of the table to peek over at his cocoa.

                Harry kicked out the chair with his foot, picking up the boy before setting him in the chair. Harry scooted it in with his foot, looking back at Louis, “bring me three graham crackers, please.”

                Louis quickly rounded up three crackers on a plate, bringing them to his son.

                Abraham looked up at Louis, waiting for a kiss. Louis smiled, kissing his nose, “looks yummy, Abby.” Abraham grabbed one cracker and held it up for Louis.

                Louis smiled, “that’s for you, precious.”

                “Mama,” Abraham shook the cracker.

                “It’s okay, Abby, thank you.”

                Abraham shook the cracker closer, Harry took it instead. He broke it in half, giving half to Louis and keeping half for himself. He looked flatly at Louis, “the third cracker was for me, you can have half.”

                Louis shook his head, laughing, “You’re very funny.”

                Harry bit into the cracker, “you have already told me that.”

                Louis nibbled his piece, smiling at Abraham who was staring at Harry. Harry looked down at him quickly, “your cocoa will get cold.” He pushed it closer to him, “drink –eat.”

                Abraham carefully picked up his cup, taking a sip. He looked up at Louis, “yummy, mama.”

                “Yummy, baby.” Louis rubbed their noses together.

                Harry knelt, “Abraham, dunk your cracker into the cocoa, it will taste good.”

                Abraham hesitantly picked up his cracker, sticking it directly into the cocoa. He bit it, getting some crumbs on his shirt, “mm.”

                Louis squatted, “mm, baby? You like Harry’s idea?”

                “Yes, mama.” Abraham did it again, taking a bigger bite.

                Harry finished off his piece, “Louis, we will start cooking.”

                Louis nuzzled his son once more before finishing his own piece, then followed the alpha back to the kitchen.

-

                “For how long?”

                “Just until a fork can go through it, then we’ll drain it.” Louis grabbed some butter and garlic from the fridge. “Do you like garlic, Harry?”

                “I will eat anything.”

                Louis smiled, “tell me about yourself.”

                “Ask a question.” Harry shifted the three pieces of meat around the frying pan, flipping them. “And I will answer it honestly.”

                Louis slid over to the stove, leaning on the counter. “What’d you do in the military?”

                “I cannot answer that.”

                Louis giggled, “Okay… will you take off your coat –it’s a little awkward.”

                “I can,” Harry turned off the stove, moving the pan to the back burner. “I will not, unless you allow me.”

Louis bit his lip, “do I have to allow you?”

                “I’ve killed many people.” Louis stiffened, not surprised –Harry was obviously in war, but he just didn’t expect such a response. “My markings tell a story and, although you cannot understand it, it is only respectful to ask you if I may.”

                Louis blushed, “you may.”

                Harry unbuttoned the coat, Louis’ eyes growing with interest after every button. He shrugged off the jacket, folding it up. Louis broke out in a thin sweat, looking over each etched mark, almost reaching out. He did step closer, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He looked all around Harry, all the way up to his neck, “wow.”

                Harry bowed his head, respectfully, “thank you.”

                Louis shook his head, “they –are amazing.”

                Harry bowed again, “thank you.” He went to put his coat on the chair. Harry came back stretching, grabbing the spoon for the potatoes.

                Louis was in awe. It looked like each mark connected, and Harry was right, he didn’t know what they meant but he knew what one did. It was the one on his forearm, it was an ancient language that they no longer used, but his mother had the same mark.

Savior.

                His mother’s was very simple, she had it because she was a medic and saved several people. Harry’s was very intricate, it couldn’t be medical, not in Sector Three.

                “That one.” Louis pointed, retracting his hand. “Savior.”

                Harry looked up at him, “you can read it?”

                “J –just that one.” Louis blushed a soft pink, “my mother was Sector One, medical.”

                “Yes, you told me when we met.”

                “She had it because of medical.” Louis licked his lips, “you are not medical.”

                “I am not.” Harry grabbed a fork, checking the potatoes.

                “How?”

                “I’ve never let anyone in my battalion die.” Harry grabbed the colander, that Louis spent a whole five minutes explaining about, and poured the boiling water out.

                Abraham came running into kitchen, but didn’t make it close to Louis when Harry’s leg stuck out, keeping him away from the steaming water.

                “Wait please.”

                Once Harry finished, he set the pot down on the stove, moving his foot so Abraham could get to Louis.

                “Mama.” Abraham moved away from Harry, taking a few seconds to stare at his tattoos. He tugged on his mother. “Hungry.”

                Louis almost didn’t hear his son, still in shock from what Harry said.

With the amount of marks Harry had, many looking like splatters that turned into designs. Splatters that looked like blood, Harry had –a lot.

That meant that Harry was in the military for many years –which wasn’t possible because he wasn’t old.

Or

It meant he did a lot in the time that he was there.

If Louis was right, then that meant Harry had a crown on his chest –which meant he was a leader –at a young age –which meant he should probably be really scared of him.

To be the leader of a battalion meant that you watched over more than 100,000 wolves at one time.

That means, Harry kept over 100,000 wolves alive, in a war, by himself.

                “Mama.” Abraham tugged harder, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. “Hungry.”

                “The food in almost ready, Abraham.” Harry answered, grabbing the butter. “You can sit at the table and wait.”

                Abraham walked out of the kitchen, slowly, getting into his chair for dinner.

                “Louis,” Harry held up a spoon. “How much butter?”

                “What were you in charge of?” Louis blurted out. “A battalion? A whole battalion?”

                Harry tilted his head, “I cannot tell you that, and yes –a whole battalion.” He put two big spoons of butter into the pot, “Is this alright?”

                Louis looked into the pot, chuckling nervously, “way too much.”

                Harry peered into the pot, “I think it will be fine.”

-

                “Did you have fun today, Abby?” 

                Abraham shrugged, putting a potato in his mouth.

                Harry was sitting on the floor, in between their chairs. Louis begged him to sit in a chair, but Harry denied, allowing them to sit instead.

                “It was a lot, a little different, huh?”

                Abraham finished chewing, “yes mama.”

                Louis looked down at Harry who finished before either of them. “Harry’s nice, right, baby?”

                “Yes mama.” Abraham rubbed his eye, with a fork in hand. “Full mama.”

                Harry sat up, on his knees, staring at Abraham’s plate. “Two more bites.”

                “He doesn’t usually eat this much.”

                “Two more.” Harry grabbed the fork, moving around the small pieces. “Two more, you are tired. You can go to bed after you have brushed your teeth.”

                Abraham looked to Louis for help, but Louis was looking to him for help.

                “Two more, precious.” Louis cooed, “Then mama can tuck you in.”

                Abraham nodded, getting two more bites in his mouth. Harry took his plate. “I will wrap this up for tomorrow.” He left to the kitchen.

                Louis scooted closer to his son, “so, how do you like Harry, Abby?”

                Abraham shrugged, crawling into Louis’ lap. “Love mama.”

                “Aw, mama loves you.” Louis kissed him, “is it okay then, can Harry stay with you while mama is at work?”

                Abraham whined low and Harry poked his head out of the kitchen. “What happened?”

                Louis lifted both eyebrows, “nothing, Harry.” Harry nodded once, going back. Louis giggled, “He’s silly, isn’t he?”

                Abraham touched Louis’ face, “Mama smiles.”

                Louis’ smile fell slowly, “what, Abby?”

                Abraham kissed his nose, “I stay with Harry, mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	4. Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> wow wow,  
> thank you guys so much
> 
> it really does something to my little heart when you guys leave love or comments. I can say it a hundred times, but it really makes me happy.  
> Thank you all so very much.

   **['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

****

                “It’s late,” Harry was putting his boots back on, “When is your next day of work?”

                Louis leaned against the wall tiredly, eyes soft. “Tomorrow, at eleven. I get out at eight.”

                Harry nodded, tying up his shoes tight, “okay, I will be here at ten thirty.” He stood up, grabbing his coat, bowing his head at Louis. “Thank you for allowing me in your home, I will see you tomorrow.”

                Louis didn’t move, feeling the exhaustion from his lack of sleep. “Thank you, Harry.”  
                Harry only stared.

                Louis smiled lazily, “I really appreciate this.” He shook his head, “you’re really doing me a favor, and I’m in your debt.”

                “I know how to make steak, potatoes and broccoli –with garlic and butter.” Harry blinked at him, “you’ve done me a favor.”

                Louis chuckled, folding his arms. “I should be able to pay you, and not with food.”

                “I don’t need money, I have money.” Harry grabbed his bag off the floor. “Please just continue teaching me how to cook, that is all I need.”  
                Louis smiled, biting his lip, “Okay Harry.”

                Harry nodded once before opening the door. “Lock the door.”

                Louis giggled, “I always do.”

                “Tomorrow I will install a security alarm on the door.”

                Louis hugged the door, shaking his head at Harry who now stood outside. “A security system?”

                “Yes.” Harry had his feet together, arms at his sides. “My responsibility is Abraham, if I feel that it is unsafe here –I will have to make it safe.”

                Louis covered his mouth, laughing. “Harry –we are safe, it’s okay.”

                Harry took a step forward, getting closer to Louis. “If I can open this door, without a sound, you are not safe. –Lock it.” He grabbed the door handle, closing it.

                Louis shook a little when he locked the top, then the bottom. He swallowed hard, taking a small step back. He stared closely at the door handle that jiggled to one side then the other. Louis’ eyes grew when the locks slowly unlocked without a sound.

                He took another step back, stomach dropping.

                Harry pushed the door open without a noise. He stood there, lungs breathing out the cold air, arms at his side. Louis shivered at the nippy air.

                “I will be installing an alarm security system for the door tomorrow.”

                Louis hugged himself, nodding quickly, “okay…”

                 Harry put one foot inside the apartment, grabbing the door. “Go warm up, you’re shaking.” He bowed his head, “sleep well, Louis.”

-

                “Mama.” Abraham picked up half of his sandwich, looking inside. “Yucky.”

                Louis was running around the house, looking for his keys. He’d over slept, and it was almost ten thirty.

                “Damn.” Louis cursed under his breath, running back to the kitchen.

                Abraham slid off the chair, running after Louis every time he ran into a different room. “Mama.”

                “Yes, Abby? Mama is looking for something, precious, give me a minute.”

                Abraham pouted, head shooting to the door when a hard knock came from behind it. He moaned, catching Louis’ attention. Louis picked him up quickly, running Abraham to the bedroom. Louis set him on the bed, “Abby, stay here.”

                Louis ran back to the door, pressing his back against it, waiting for another knock.

                One more came, harder and louder.

                Louis took a wobbly breath, turning around to peer through the looking hole. Louis released the rest of the air in his lungs, grateful when he saw Harry’s emotionless face through it and not his ex-husband’s.

                CJ didn’t know where they lived, or where Louis worked. It was to stay that way, Louis wanted the man to know nothing. Not when he coughed or sneezed, he wanted CJ to forget he even had a son, or a bond. Seeing CJ at the mall was a stretch because he didn’t live around there –or maybe now he did.

                Louis just had to keep to himself and if CJ found out where he worked, he would have to find a new job. Yes, there was a restraining order on his ex-husband. But, CJ is conniving, rich –a piece of fucking shit and when the restraining order had went through, CJ had promised to choke him to death. Louis didn’t really care so long as the man never came near Abraham.

                CJ had a lot of rich people that could make Louis disappear before a restraining order could even be mentioned.

                Again, it didn’t matter as long as he didn’t get Abby –as long as Abraham never became that.

 

He chuckled, unlocking it, “it’s just you.”

                Harry was wearing his familiar coat, with his bag and a box in his other hand –a tool box?

                “Good morning, Louis.” Harry bowed, “how are you?”

                Louis smiled, worn-out, “fine, Harry, please come in –take your coat off.”

                Harry wiped his feet on their fading ‘welcome’ rug before entering. He dropped his things at the door, removing his shoes after. He took off his coat, looking around, “why is-” he looked down at Louis’ bare feet, “you’re late –Abraham is crying.”

                Louis’ eyes doubled, running back to his son who was crying fearfully on their shared bed. He scooped him up, holding him close, “Mama’s here, baby, it’s okay.” He whispered, “It wasn’t him, precious.”

                Abraham seemed to relax with that said. He lifted his watery face when Harry entered the bedroom, “you’re late.”

                Louis closed his eyes, “I know, I overslept –I’m sorry.” He kissed his son, standing up. “Can you go with Harry, Abby? Mama is in a huge hurry.”

                Abraham nodded, wiggling to be put down. Louis set him down and let him stand beside the much larger alpha. Louis took the moment to run into the other room.

                Harry squatted beside him, “good morning.” He raised his hands, wiping at Abraham’s face, stopping when the boy began to whimper. “Relax, I won’t hurt you. Your face was wet from your crying.”

                Abraham shifted onto his other foot, wiggling his toes.

                “You should say good morning back. Your mother praised your manners yesterday, let me see them.”

                Abraham folded his hands together, mumbling a little, “good morning.”

                “Thank you, my morning has been good.” Harry looked up, “your mother is creating an uncomfortable aura.” He stood up, “he is late, let’s help him so he doesn’t get in trouble.”

                Abraham seemed to like that idea, following after Harry.

                Harry grabbed Louis’ arm before he ran past him for the second time. “It clearly isn’t where you keeping going.” He looked Louis up and down, “you have your shoes –what are you missing?”

                The arm that Harry had in a loose hold gave Louis goosebumps. He normally avoided people touching him –particularly alphas. “M –my keys.”

                “You must have left them in your pants from yesterday, I never saw you remove them.”

                Louis slapped himself mentally.

                “Abraham, go get your mother’s pants from yesterday, bring them.” Harry let the boy run off, pulling Louis to the table. “Where is your lunch?”

                “I –I don’t have it –I woke up late.”

                Harry pulled him to the kitchen and Louis let it happen, the atmosphere calming significantly.

                “An orange.” Harry grabbed one from the little fruit bowl he had purchased yesterday. “Get a bag, please, we’ll need to find you a lunch box.”

                Louis stood, watching Harry for a few seconds before moving. The man was quick, gathering a few graham crackers, a bottle of water and an orange on the counter. Harry stayed focused, not looking down when Abraham came in. “Give the pants to your mother, please.” Harry snatched two napkins from the roll, folding them.

                Louis kissed his son, taking the pants, finding his keys. He shyly handed Harry the bag, letting him put the food inside.

                Harry tied it, holding it up for Louis. “It is not lunch, but it is healthy and will fill you up.” He picked up Abraham without warning, “Abraham, say goodbye.”

                Abraham’s lip wobbled, reaching out both arms to pull Louis’ face close. He pecked Louis’ lips softly, then rubbed their noses together. Louis grabbed his son’s hand, kissing it, “I love you, Abby, be good with Harry for mama?”

                “Yes mama.” He bowed his small head, squeezing his little fists together anxiously. “When do you come home, mama?”

                “At eight, precious.” Louis gave him one last kiss, before turning to Harry. “Please, please watch him with your life because he is mine.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “I will. Go now, Abraham is safe.”

                Abraham and Harry walked Louis to the door and Louis was stopped before he exited. “That sweater isn’t going to keep you warm.”

                Louis looked down at his open jacket, “I’ll be okay.”

                Harry set Abraham down, allowing him to run into Louis’ legs. Harry dug around his bag, pulling out a thick scarf. He professionally wrapped it around Louis’ neck, zipping up his jacket right after. “There.”

                Louis blushed bright red, only moving when Harry opened the door. “Abraham, it’s too cold –get away from the door.”

                Abraham waved sadly at his mother, blowing a kiss back when Louis did.

                “Love you, precious, mama will see you soon.”

                “Bye mama.”

                “Bye, baby –thank you again, Harry.”

                “Have a good day.” Harry closed the door, turning to Abraham, “have you eaten breakfast?”

                Abraham sobbed, moving back, he shook his head no.

                Harry walked to the table and pointed at the bitten-into sandwich, “what is this?”

                Abraham stayed by the door, “breakfast from mama.”

                Harry picked up the sandwich, looking inside. “Mama didn’t put anything inside.”

                Abraham frowned, “mama is in a hurry.”

                “I see.” Harry motioned the child over, getting him to slowly walk to him. “I know how to make a sandwich. I will make you a grilled cheese sandwich, and you can have half an apple –okay?”

                Abraham stood up on his toes, “okay…”

                “I’ve brought you a puzzle.” Harry walked to the entrance, picking up his bag. “It has a hundred pieces, do you like puzzles?”

                Abraham shrugged.

                “I don’t understand when you shrug.” Harry pulled out the box, bringing it to the table. “If you want to do a puzzle, it will be here for you. If not, you may play. I will call you when your food is ready.”

                Abraham stared at Harry walking away, then at the puzzle box, then at his own toys in the living room. He pulled the large chair out, crawling into it. Abraham grabbed the little box, shaking it. He tried opening it, seeing it was taped down, he frowned.

                Abraham carefully scooted out of the chair, holding the box close to his chest. He tottered into the kitchen, swaying from left to right.

                “Yes, Abraham?” Harry wasn’t looking at him, getting his sandwich together instead. “Is something wrong?”

                “No…” The child whispered. He came closer, standing next to Harry’s long legs. He held up the puzzle box with both hands, head not even reaching the counter.

                Harry closed the sandwich, still not looking down. “What about the puzzle, you need to speak or I can’t understand.”

                Abraham tilted his head to the side. “Open…”

                Harry finally did look down, “manners, please.”

                The boy hugged the box again. “Open, please…”

                “I will.” Harry held out his hand, “give it to me, please.”

                Abraham did, hands going behind his back when Harry took it. He watched the alpha closely, seeing Harry slice of the pieces of tape with a knife. He gave Abraham the box back. “We will go for a walk after breakfast –have you showered or brushed your teeth?”

                Abraham looked down at the box then up at Harry. “No…”

                “We will brush your teeth and then I will shower you, but not your hair. It is cold, you will get sick.” Harry put the sandwich on the hot pan. “Then we will come back and have lunch, I have your leftovers from yesterday. I have to put something on the door, so while I do that, you may do as you please.” He pressed the sandwich down. “After, I will teach you how to tie your shoes.”

                Abraham quickly looked down at his small feet. “My shoe…?”

                “Yes.” Harry kneeled, touching one of the child’s toes. “You don’t know how and it is important that you learn. I will teach you.”

                Abraham blushed, nodding.

                “Your mother comes home at eight.” Harry pointed at the digital clock on the oven. “When that number turns into an eight –do you know how to count?”

                “Yes… mama teached me.”

                “Let me hear.” Harry stood up, flipping the brown sandwich. “Count to ten.”

                Abraham tried to hide behind the puzzle box. “One, two, three… four, five…six, seven, eight,” He paused. “Mama comes home at eight.”

                “That’s right.” Harry grabbed an apple, putting it on a small cutting board. “Keep going.”

                Abraham twisted back and forth, “eight, nine, ten…?”

                “Ten is fine.” Harry took out a plastic plate with a cartoon wolf on it. “I will teach you to count to twenty –all the way to one hundred.” He placed Abraham’s sandwich on the plate. “You’ve done well.”

                Abraham bit his lip timidly. He stood on his toes, trying to see over the counter at what Harry was doing. Harry was slicing half of the apple into slices, putting them on Abraham’s plate. Harry took his puzzle box, making him whine.

                “None of that.” Harry gave him the plate with his breakfast. “I can help you do the puzzle after breakfast.”

                Abraham stared long at his food.

                Harry picked up the other half of the apple, biting into it, puzzle box under his arm. “Come on, your food will turn cold.”

                Abraham took a second to follow after him.

-

                “We’ll walk to the store to buy your mother a lunch box.” Harry waited at the bottom of the staircase for Abraham who took the stairs one at a time. “Then we’ll go to the park, and you can play, I will watch you.”

                Once Abraham got to the bottom, he looked around.

                “Are you warm?”

                Abraham nodded, scarf wrapped warmly over his mouth, his nose and eyes only showing.

                “Okay, tell me if you get cold.” Harry held out a hand, “hold onto my hand while we walk.”

                Abraham slowly lifted his hand, grabbing onto Harry’s large thumb.

                The walk was fine, it took about ten minutes to get the store. Harry let Abraham pick out a lunch box for his mother. The child picked a soft pink one with three blue flowers on the front.

                “Now we’ll go to the park, are you cold?”

                Abraham looked up and shook his head, no.

                “Okay, let’s go to the park. It will take a small while, tell me if your legs are tired.”

                “Kay…” Came a muffled noise from behind Abraham’s scarf.

                The walk to the park was a while, Harry eventually felt Abraham dragging his feet. He looked down at the boy, stopping at the crosswalk. “Are you tired?”

                Abraham rubbed his eye, nodding.

                “I will carry you.” He picked up the boy, laying his Abraham’s head on his shoulder. “Not much longer.”

                Abraham kept his thumb in his mouth the rest of the way there, removing it when Harry set him down. He looked around at the other small children running around.

                Abraham stepped back into Harry’s legs, crying out.

                Harry bent down, pushing Abraham lightly, “go on, you can play for thirty minutes.” He looked at his watch, “starting now.”

                Abraham aggressively shook his head, beginning to cry. He spun around, grabbing onto Harry’s coat. “Mama!”

                Harry set down the bag on the bench, picking up the child. “Why are you crying?”

                Abraham sniffled, lip sticking out. Harry stopped him before he could put his thumb in his mouth, “tell me, Abraham, what is causing you distress?”  
                “Don’t want to…” The child looked at the other children, happy that he was high off the ground. “Want mama.”

                “I understand.” Harry walked over to the small pile of sand. “Mama is not here, but I can sit with you.” He sat on the edge of the sand pit. “Play, I will be next to you.”

                 “Want mama.”

                “I know, but he is at work. We will see him at eight, remember?” Harry opened his legs, grouping together a pile of sand. “Maybe next week I will take you to the beach, making a castle there is easier.”

                Abraham wiped his face, plopping onto his butt. He spread open his legs, like Harry, and made his own small pile.

                “Have you been to the beach?”

                Abraham shook his head no. He let the sand run through his fingers.

                “Would you like to go next week? You won’t be able to go in the ocean, but you can make a castle.”

                Abraham kept his hands on the sand, “mama comes.”  
                “Your mother can come to the beach.” Harry looked around, making sure Louis’ new lunch box was still on the bench. “Remember to tell me if you get too cold.”

                Abraham started a bigger pile, “okay…”

-

                “Hello.”

                “Hi, Harry.” Louis smiled, fixing the scarf around his neck. “I got a moment to call, how’s Abby?”

                “He is good. We went for a walk to the store and the park.”

                “Oh, did he play? –he gets very nervous around other children.”

                “He didn’t play with any children. I sat and we made a castle.”

                “Oh, how beautiful. Thank you for taking him out.”

                “Have you eaten?”

                “I did,” Louis shivered, “it was very welcomed, thank you.”

                “You’re welcome. Abraham is currently taking a nap, I am working on the security system.”

                Louis laughed, “Lovely. Thank you so much, Harry. All these little extra things are unnecessary but I really appreciate them.”

                “My job is to make sure your son is safe, and I will.”

                Louis tucked one hand under his armpit. “I know, thank you.”

                “You sound cold.”

                Louis bit his lip, “a little, the wind is picking up quite a bit.” He chuckled, “maybe I did need a thicker coat, the scarf really helped.” He pressed it against his nose. “’s very warm.”

                “If the weather permits, I will go buy you a thicker sweater with Abraham.”

                “Oh, no, no, Harry. I am fine, please don’t.”

                “You will get sick, you are not immune to the cold. This year’s winter will be rough, you must be protected.” Harry was silent for a moment, “I should seal off all the cracks in the windows.”

                Louis giggled, “so silly, Harry.”

                “I am being serious, not silly.”

                Louis pressed his lips together to avoid laughing, “Okay, Harry.”

                “I have to finish before Abraham wakes up. I will tell him you called.”

                “Please, give him kisses for me –hugs and so much love. My precious boy…”

                “Okay, Louis, have a good rest of your day. Stay warm, I will make sure your home is warm for when you arrive.”

                Louis blushed, “oh… thank you, Harry –I’ll see you at eight.”

                “Goodbye.”

                “Bye…” Louis pressed the end button on his phone, crossing his arms tight. His stomach had flipped a couple of times while talking to Harry, it was a feeling he’d felt before.

                It didn’t help that he was wearing Harry’s scarf, smelling the man all day. The smell was extremely comforting and warm, Louis didn’t mind getting used to it.

                He had serious anxiety since he left the house. Louis figured Harry was releasing some type of pheromone that calmed Abraham and himself. It made sense why Abraham didn’t freak out. Harry was a wolf, they were warm and had protective qualities. Harry made them feel safe without them knowing. Louis was actually really thankful for it, mainly for Abraham.

                Alphas gave off a different pheromone than omegas. Although Omegas were very protective creatures, Alphas were 3x that. Which is probably the only reason Louis even accepted an alpha to watch his son. But not just any alpha –Louis was blessed with a pure-breed, a wolf –not a half-breed. Louis doesn’t think he could fully trust another half-bred alpha, not for a while. Especially when every time you turned on the TV, they were on it for abuse charges or portrayed on TV as gods who could do no wrong.

                Harry was actually protective. Harry was installing a security system on his door to keep Abraham safe. Harry didn’t smile, or scream –or make any emotion –or change the tone of his voice what-so-ever, but Harry was a safe place for Louis, even more so for Abraham. Harry could be an example for what an alpha should be, for his son. Not all alphas had to scream, or throw things, hit you or force you to be what they thought an alpha should be.

                Harry proved that.

                Louis pressed his cold fingers against the base of his neck, hands pressing against the mark there. Tomorrow he would have another session, and after that, two more. It was almost completely gone and now, thanks to Harry, Abby and him would almost be gone as well. Away from the mess of a past that hovered over them.

                Louis could breathe easy until then.

-

                “Abraham.” Harry screwed something into the door. “How was your nap?”

                Abraham approached him, rubbing one eye, pink blanket in his other hand. He stared at the new small box beside the door then at Harry. “Mama?”

                “Not yet, it is not eight.” Harry turned to him. “Did you sleep well?”

                Abby nodded, tummy sticking out. He pressed his thumb into his mouth, eyes blinking slowly.

                “What is that?” Harry pointed at the blanket, “you did not fall asleep with it.”

                “Safe-y blanket.” He rubbed it against his cheek, “mama.”

                “I see.” Harry grabbed Abraham’s face with one hand, the boy’s eyes growing in complete fear. Harry leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against Abraham’s puffy cheek. “Your mother called and asked me to give you a kiss.” He pulled Abraham in for a hug, “and this.” Harry stood up, not seeing the child’s stunned expression.

                “We will go to the store and buy your mother a sweater, he will get too cold while he works if we don’t.”

                Abraham ran after Harry, blanket swinging. “Sweater for mama.”

                “Yes, to keep him warm.” Harry turned the air up. “We will have the house warm for when he arrives.” He walked to the kitchen, Abraham on his trail. “I know how to make salad, but there is only lettuce.” Harry looked down at the child, “I will order pizza for dinner. Your mother will be too tired to teach me how to cook today, okay?”

                Abraham played with the tip of his blanket, “okay.”

-

                “Tight, make sure it is tight.”

                Abraham seemed extremely nervous, even with Harry’s voice low. Louis said that he liked to give positive reinforcement even when Abraham clearly hadn’t done anything but the first step.

                “You are doing well.” The boy looked up. “You need to make two loops now, not one –two will be easier for you.”

                Abraham did, holding them still. He quickly looked up at Harry as if he had done something amazing.

                Harry nodded, “good, now,” He helped the boy twist the two loops together. “One loop in that hole.”

                This seemed to be the difficult part.

                “Bunny.”

                Harry lifted a brow, “a bunny?”

                Abraham wiggled one loop, “bunny in the hole.”

                Harry squinted at the laces, “is this something you do with your mother?”

                Abraham nodded, “mama’s bunny.”

                “I see. Unfortunately, I don’t like bunnies –but if you wish to use bunnies, you may.”

                Abraham frowned.

                “Keep going, we will practice for five more minutes, then we will leave to find your mother a sweater.”

                Abraham mumbled to himself, “sweater for mama.” He tried tying it, one loop tied, the other fell loose.

                “That was a decent attempt but you didn’t keep both loops together –or, as you call them, your bunny rabbits together. They must be together.”

                Abraham curled his feet back and forth. “Like me and mama.”

                “Exactly.” Harry lifted both laces, “again.”

-

                “Mama!” Abraham came running into Louis’ thighs.

                Louis smiled, cupping the back of his head. “My sweet, precious Abby.”

                The child was making high sounds in his throat, purring at Louis’ smell.

                Louis sat on the floor, bringing his son in close. He kissed over his face, licking the boy’s cheek. “I missed you so much.”

                “Missed mama.” Abraham was crying, nose pressed against Louis’ scent gland. Louis closed his eyes, relaxing at the smell around him. It smelled like pizza and like an Alpha, Harry’s smell was filling the apartment faster than Louis thought it would.

                “Aw, baby, did you have fun?” Louis cuddled Abraham, holding him like a baby. “Did you have fun with Harry?”

                “Mm…” Abraham hid his face in Louis’ chest, “want mama.”

                “I know, but you did such a good job, you were my big boy. Thank you, Abby.” Louis looked up at Harry who was leaning on the wall outside the kitchen. “Hi, Harry.”

                “Hello.” Harry kicked off the wall, “is it warm for you?”

                Louis flushed, nuzzling his son’s face, “it is very warm, thank you.”

                “Abraham and I went to the store.” Harry walked to them, “Abraham, go get your mother’s new sweater.”

                Abraham gave Louis another kiss before running to go find the sweater.

                Louis stood up, removing the scarf first. He held it out for Harry, “it helped a lot, thank you.”

                Harry pushed it away, “you’re welcome, keep it.”

                Louis inadvertently pressed it to his cheek, “but, it’s yours.”

                Harry tilted his head to the side, “you are much like Abraham.” He grabbed the scarf, hanging it up. “I installed the system, I will teach you to use it.” He helped Louis remove his jacket, hanging that too. “We’ve bought you something warm to wear from now on. There is also pizza, I am sure you are tired –rest.”

                Louis smiled, suddenly feeling more tired than usual. “Thank you, Harry.” He kneeled when Abraham came running out with a bag in tow. “For me, Abby?”

                “For mama!”

                Louis kissed him, “you’re so active, sweetheart.” He caressed his son’s face. “Thank you, precious.”

                Abraham grabbed hold on Louis’ arm, wrapping it around his body. He kissed Louis’ fingers, rocking into his warmth.

                “Abraham, I know you missed your mother but let him come inside and sit down.” Abraham didn’t like that idea, but he did move. “Louis, shower and I will be on my way.”

                Louis sighed happily, “Thank you, Harry.”

-

                Louis bounced Abraham lightly in his lap, not to wake him. “Thank you for taking such good care of him, Harry.”

                Harry bowed his head, sitting across from Louis. “Of course, that is my job.” He pulled out his journal. “I have questions.”

                “Me too,” Louis smiled, “there are so many things I told myself to tell you too, my apologies.”

                “No need.” Harry clicked his pen, “tell me.”

                Louis sat up, “oh, well,” He petted Abraham’s hair gently. “Just things about Abraham, his emotions and his little fits –how to help.”

                “He is a calm child.” Harry wrote something down, Louis watched the marks on his hand. “He has a blanket.”

                “Oh, yes, that is actually one of the ways. –Did he need it today?”

                “No.” Harry scribbled down a few well written letters. “He got it on his own accord. He called it a –safe-y blanket. Your child cannot pronounce some words.”

                Louis laughed, covering his mouth to not wake Abby. “Harry,” Louis tried to calm down. “He’s three.”

                “I understand that, I was just giving a reason to why he said safety wrong.” Harry sat back, “Why is he afraid of people –other children?”

                Louis held Abraham a little tighter. “I’ve –I’ve tried to help it.”

                “Does it have to do with your ex-husband?”

                Louis froze, eyes burning.

                Harry’s eyes lowered, “why do become so tense, did he hurt you?”

                Louis looked away, breathing becoming ragged. “He hurt us.” He sucked his lip in, “that man is evil –he hurt us –he hurt Abby.”

                Harry’s expression didn’t change. “You have a bite mark on your neck, you are removing it?”

                Louis suddenly felt sick. Harry was actually perfect, perfect for Abraham –and he was about to lose him over an abusive piece of garbage and a bond mark that he regrets every day.

                “I – am.”

                “Why allow him to bite you?”

                Louis clenched his teeth. “I was blinded by blue eyes.”

                Harry’s green one’s cut softly, “a very common mistake with half-breeds.”

                Louis looked down, hurt by the cold words. He felt small drips crawl down his cheeks. His chin was picked up by Harry’s warm hand, Louis moved his face away but Harry had him a solid grip.

                “A mistake that will not be made again.” Harry wiped a tear with his thumb, “you’ve learned and will become something great, and that half-breed will realize his mistake too late.” Louis unconsciously leaned into the large calloused hand, sleepy. “While I am here, he will not hurt Abraham –he will not hurt you –I promise.”

                Louis closed his eyes, “you are not my alpha –this is unnecessary, Harry.”

                “That is the problem with half-breeds.” Harry moved his hand away and Louis chased it. “Hm… I do not need to be your alpha, nor his father, to protect you. Any real wolf would never need to put their hands on their mate, nor to get their point across.” He left his hand on Louis’ face, squeezing it slightly. “Rest, you are very tired.”

                “I –I work a short day tomorrow –I will go to my appointment after.” Louis kept leaning in, even when Harry pulled back. “I will teach you –macaroni and cheese.”

                “Okay.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, “come, I will see you both to bed.”

                Louis cradled his son. “I’m sorry I cried.”

                “How can you apologize for your emotions, Louis? Can you stop them?”

                Louis swayed, exhaustion slamming him. “No.”

                “Then what is there to apologize for?” Harry walked him to the bed, grabbing Abraham and setting him under the covers. “Sleep, I will put the alarm on the door.”

                “Yes, thank you.” Louis rubbed his eyes, “I feel so tired, I’m so sorry.”

                Harry helped him lay down, kneeling next to him. “I know it will take time, but try to learn that I am not that man. I do not need apologies. No one will hurt you if you do not give one.”

                Louis nodded, “you –you’ve done so much, for me –for Abby –my mental state.” Louis half laughed, half cried. “And it has only been one day –and all I can do it show you how to cook, and I don’t even have food.”

                “Sh,” Harry placed a heavy hand on Louis’ head. “Sleep with an easy mind.”

                Louis’ eyes shut, feeling a thick atmosphere engulf him. Harry’s smell was so strong, so soothing, Louis couldn’t keep his eyes open if he tried.

                “I will be here in the morning.” Louis flinched when Harry removed his hand. “Sleep well.”

-

                Harry unlocked the door to his home, closing it before turning off the beeping alarm.

                He put his shoes nicely beside the small rug, his coat coming off after.

The alpha rolled his shoulders, sighing at the warmth emitting from his home.

Harry turned on one light, the darkness now becoming illuminated.

He walked through the large home, going straight to the kitchen first. He sat at the one seated table, pulling his journal from his bag.

‘Abraham’

  * Fearful due to past abuse –needs calm environment.
  * Bad social skills
  * Loves his ‘mama’ –Louis
  * Whines often –whines are different
  * Uses a ‘safe-y’ blanket –correctly pronounced ‘safety blanket’
  * Is able to half way tie a shoe –positive reinforcing is sometimes needed
  * Enjoys puzzles and hot cocoa



‘Louis’

  * Fearful due to past abuse –needs calm environment.
  * Shy –timid, strong
  * Loves ‘Abby’ –Abraham
  * Blushes often –is lonely
  * Very similar to Abraham in using mannerisms
  * Tired often –most likely due to lack of sleep
  * Enjoys laughing at me –I am ‘silly’
  * Is planning a move to Alaska –where I was born



Harry scribbled down a few more notes, reading over them. He put his journal back in the bag, gathering together his things for the next day.

Harry turned off the kitchen light, going to his bedroom. It was a massive bedroom, containing a large amount of blankets and comforters sitting in a pile in the middle of the room. Harry had spent over seven thousand dollars on covers just to put them on the floor.

Harry showered, staying in the nude. Cracking the muscles in his back, the alpha slowly changed into his wolf. He shook his hair, stretching back on his legs

He climbed onto the bunch of comfort, padding around before settling on a spot. Harry yawned, nuzzling into the heat, eyes closing shut.

-

                _“Sir.” An alpha bowed his head as Harry walked through the tent._

_The alpha sat in front of the war criminal, leg crossed over his knee. Harry blinked at the man, giving him a once over. “Remove the blindfold.”_

_Zayn, his second in command, did._

_Harry had a short staring contest with the man. “What military do you work for?”_

_The man said nothing._

_Harry opened his legs, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “What military do you work for?”_

_The man said nothing._

_Harry stood, walking past him to a chest of supplies._

_“My name is Harry Styles.” He picked up a pair of pliers. “I am the leader of Sector Three, Wolf Baring.” Harry caught a slight flinch in the man’s shoulder. He walked back to his chair, scooting it closer to the beaten up, bounded, man. “I will ask a final time, what military do you work for?”_

_The man swallowed, not speaking._

_Harry nodded once. “My name is Harry Styles, I am the leader of Sector Three, Wolf Baring.” He lifted the pliers, signaling Zayn to release the man’s arms. As the other alpha did as was told, Harry open and closed the pliers. “I am also the leader of the Torture Sector.” The man dropped his head, shaking. Harry spun the pliers in one hand, mouth staying straight as a line. “Because you did not wish to answer, you will now be in my care.”_

_Zayn and another Alpha held the man’s trembling hands still._

_“The first torture method is called denailing. I will be removing your nails, one by one.” Harry drawled, “The second method is called, bone breaking.” He paused, “I’m sure you can guess what that one is.” Harry grabbed one hand, even when the man pulled back. “Let’s begin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	5. Green to Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> Why am I updating so much, I need to stop.
> 
> NOTE: Harry's emotions|personality|and expressions are separate from each other. Don't confuse them and think he's heartless because he doesn't smile. Wolves are extremely lovingly, especially with children (their own even more so) and their mates. Harry not smiling does not mean he is not the schweetest bean in the world.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

****

                “Good morning, Louis.”

                Louis smiled, opening the door wider, “good morning, Harry.” Harry stepped inside, wiping his feet before setting down his bag. Louis closed the door softly, “you’re early.”

                Harry nodded, “my apologies, you were late yesterday. I wanted to make sure today was not the same.”

                Louis blushed, eyes fluttering downward, “thank you, Harry.”

                Harry bowed his head, “you’re welcome.” He looked around. “Abraham is still asleep.”

                “Yes.” Louis motioned Harry to follow him to the kitchen. “It was not a very good night –for either of us.” He opened the cabinet, pulling out a mug. “Would you like some coffee?”

                “Please.” Harry watched Louis’ hands then his face. “You are very tired.”

                “Yes.” Louis had seen himself in the mirror, it was as if he had grown thick bags overnight. “Abraham had a few night terrors –when he eventually fell asleep, my nightmares began.”

                Harry hummed, stopping Louis from getting milk. “Black is fine.” He pressed the hot cup to his mouth, taking a large gulp. “You should not go to work.”

                Louis stirred milk into his cup of coffee, smiling lazily. “I wish, I didn’t think I’d miss my son so much.” He tapped the spoon against the cup twice. “I have to work, I must supply for Abraham and myself. It will be worth it in the end.” Louis nodded to himself, “I know it will.”

                “You wish to move to Alaska.” Harry finished off his coffee, putting it down. “I was born there.”

                Louis’ eyes lit up. “Born? In Alaska?”

                Harry nodded once, “Yes, Barrow.”

                Louis took a sip, setting his cup beside Harry’s empty one, “it is very cold there –I –I don’t think we could live there, maybe in Sitka.”

                “Hm, Sitka is very nice.” Harry crossed his arms, “why Alaska?”

                Louis shrugged, picking up his coffee again, warm in his hands. “I’ve always wanted to go, since I was young. My mother was deployed there and she brought me back a T-Shirt.” Louis bit his lip, smiling, “the pictures were beautiful.”

                “Half-breeds are not common there. You must be accepted, through council, into the territory.”

                Louis cleared his throat softly, “yes, I know, it is something that worries me.”

                “Do you think you will not be accepted?”

                Louis chuckled sadly, “a half-bred omega, bonded –no mate, with a child –it does not sit well in my favor.”

                Harry tilted his head, “this is true, but you will still try.”

                “I will.” Louis looked Harry in the eye. “Because I know I will be safe with Abraham –away from –everything here.”

                “I see.” Harry served himself a second cup of coffee. “If they do not accept you, I will help you get in.”

                Louis almost dropped his coffee, shuffling into Harry’s personal space. “Will you? How?”

                Harry stared down at the small omega, one hand holding his mug. “I am well known there, and I was born there. They will not turn you away.”

                Louis put down his cup, wrapping two arms around Harry’s torso. The alpha was extremely warm and Louis probably shouldn’t have done it, but he had no control over his extremities at the moment. Louis avoided alphas like the plague. When he’d go to the grocery store and someone would flirt with him, Louis wouldn’t even encourage them. Louis kept a very hard demeanor around them –if they thought it was because he already had an alpha, he didn’t care.

                 Louis was very scared of people for a while. When some raised a hand to say hello or point, he would flinch away. With time he was able to relax and become an independent omega. He still really did not like when alpha’s touched him, even light touches, like pats on the back.

                But Harry was big, he was comfortable and he felt good to hold. Louis thinks it’s because he’s never really interacted with a full-breed but if they were all like this, Louis would be happy to move. If they all felt safe and right, Abraham and Louis would have no problem moving.

He squeezed Harry tight, sobbing into his chest. “Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!”

                Harry put a hand on top Louis’ head, patting down his bed hair. He lifted the coffee to his lips, taking a sip. “There is no need to cry.” He scratched Louis’ scalp tenderly, “but if it makes you feel better, then I will not interrupt.”

                Louis moved away a few seconds after, laughing. “Oh, Harry, you are so silly.” He wiped his face with his shirt. “So kind.”

                Harry turned his head to the kitchen entrance, “good morning, Abraham.”

                The child was staring hard at his mother, dark bags under his large blue eyes.

                “Good morning, Abby.” Louis smiled, bending down. “Are you okay, precious?”

                “Mama cries.”

                “My sweet boy.” Louis sat on the cold tiled floor, opening his legs. “Come here, baby.”

                Abraham came running, wrapping his small arms around Louis’ neck. Louis scented him lightly, “mama was just happy, that’s all.”

                Abraham kissed his nose, then looked up at Harry.

                “Good morning, Abraham.”

                “Morning…”

                Harry kneeled beside them, “did you sleep badly, like your mother?”

                Abraham blushed, nodding into Louis’ cheek.

                Louis giggled, kissing the soft skin. “It is okay, he will need a nap in the day.”

                Harry reached out a hand to touch the boy’s cheek. His large thumb rubbed over Abraham’s eye, “both of you do not sleep.”

                Louis sighed, “We have gotten much better.” He smiled, “haven’t we, Abby?”

                “Yes mama.”

                Abraham was nuzzling into Harry’s much larger hand and Louis was sure he didn’t notice he was doing it. Louis seemed to have the same issue with Harry. Harry radiated a nice aura and it was extremely attractive. So it made perfect sense why they didn’t catch themselves leaning into his body or his touches.

                Or it could be that they weren’t used to such kindness, such love –they craved it.

                Louis was so happy to see Abraham already accepting Harry. Not shying away –learning to trust the alpha.

                The first month after leaving CJ was absolutely terrible. If they thought they couldn’t sleep with the man, after was even worse. Abraham and him stayed up for hours and it only changed when Louis got a job. Louis didn’t have money for a doctor and he was depressed and angry. He didn’t know how to help his son. Abraham needed sleep, it wasn’t right that he had to stay up crying with his two year child. It wasn’t right.

                Harry ran a hand through Abraham’s long brown hair. Louis kissed small pecks on Abby’s neck, watching the child’s eyes close. “Feels nice, Abby?”

                “Yes mama...” Abraham was slowly falling asleep in his arms, letting Harry massage his scalp.

Louis smiled kindly at Harry, “you have the magic touch.”

Harry held out his arms, “I will bring him back to bed.”

Louis slowly handed his child to the alpha, vouching to stay sitting on the floor until Harry came back. He reached up for his coffee, Harry giving it to him instead.

“Thank you.” Louis sighed happily. “You’ve done so much for him already. If only I would have opened my eyes more.”

Harry grabbed his coffee, sitting next to him on the floor. “Then you would not have Abraham.”

Louis chuckled, “I guess so.”

“Yesterday you did not put anything in Abraham’s breakfast.”

“Oh Goodness.” Louis dropped his head, “my poor child.”

“It is fine, I made a grilled cheese sandwich.” Harry finished off his second cup. “I will go to the grocery store and we will buy more food. You said you would teach me macaroni and cheese.”

“Yes, yes.” Louis nodded quickly, “for dinner. I will get out at three then I will go to my appointment.”

“Do you wish for me to take you to work, I will go with you to the appointment with Abraham.”

Louis went red, “o –ooh.” He laughed nervously, “I –I wouldn’t –wouldn’t you be embarrassed?”

“Of?”

“Well,” Louis rubbed his arm, “because I –my bond mark…”

“I do not understand.” Harry blinked flatly at him. “You are embarrassed?”

“Well yes, it is very frowned upon –even going there can be dangerous if people see you. We usually go through the back, so no one sees.”

“I will go with you, since it is dangerous. No one will hurt you.”

“Harry, it isn’t needed. I usually go with Abby, but I can go on my own –people will stare.”

“Then let them, I am stared at often, it does not bother me.”

                Louis giggled, “so silly, Harry.”

“I am not.” Harry stood up, helping Louis up after. “I find it funny that you call me silly, I have never been called that before.”

                “You find it funny?” Louis laughed into his palm, “it doesn’t look like it.”

“Ha-ha.” Harry wasn’t smiling.

Louis laughed harder, shaking his head. “Have you always been like this?”

“Always.” Harry grabbed Louis’ cup, then his hand. “It is almost ten. You must be getting ready –we will all go to your appointment then we will make dinner.”

Louis glanced down at the hand that held his own. “Thank you, Harry.” He bowed his head, “I very much appreciate it.”

Harry allowed Louis to walk ahead of him, “this is why I am here.”

-

“Seventeen.”

Abraham pointed at the next box of cereal, biting his lip. “Eight?”

“Close –eighteen.” Harry picked up a cereal box with a bunny rabbit on it. “Would you like to try this? It has a rabbit on it, like when you tie your shoes.”

Abraham shrugged, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Harry removed it, “you must get to twenty –and you did not answer my question. If you asked me to give you something, and I shrug, you wouldn’t understand, correct?”

Abraham nodded slowly.

“So when I ask you something, and you shrug, I do not understand.” Harry gave him the box, “you may hold onto it, if you want it, tell me.”

Abraham turned it around to show Harry a puzzle on the back. “Puzzle.”

“You seem to like puzzles. I will need to purchase you some new ones.” Harry picked up a bag of granola, inspecting it. “Would you like the cereal, I must know before we leave the aisle.”

Abraham hugged the box, “yes…please.”

“Thank you for your manners.” Harry took the box and Abraham tried to reach for it. “Would you like to hold it, I will not take it from you if you do not.”

“Wanna hold.”

“Okay, there.” Harry pushed the cart. “What comes after eighteen?”

Abraham stopped before putting his thumb in his mouth, big box clutched to his small chest. “Nine –een.”

“Nineteen.” Harry pushed on towards the cheese. “We must work on your pronunciation.”

-

“When mama comes home?” Abraham had been staring at the door for the past ten minutes while Harry cleaned up.

Harry moved the couch easily, vacuuming behind it. “At three he will come home and then we will all go to his appointment.” Harry pushed the couch back, “then we will make dinner, maybe go to the park so you can play if it is not too late.”

Abraham frowned, “don’t like.”

“You don’t like what?” Harry rolled the vacuum to the table.

Abraham wiggled side to side, shyly, rubbing his blanket against his face. “Park.”

“You seemed to enjoy playing in the sand when we went.” Harry turned on the vacuum, “is it because of the children?”

Abraham looked away, not answering.

Harry turned off the vacuum, leaning on it. “Are you afraid of other children?”

Abraham whined, “No…”

Harry squatted, wiggling a finger at the boy. “Come to me.”

                Abraham did, hesitantly. He stood in front of Harry, biting on his blanket.

“It is alright if you are afraid, I just wish to know why.”

“Don’t like.”

“You don’t like what?”

Abraham nibbled harder on his blanket. “Hurt me.”

“Other children hurt you?” Abraham stayed quiet. “Or are you afraid that they will?”

Abby nodded silently.

                “I see.” Harry grabbed the back of the boy’s head, planting a kiss on his forehead. “There is no need to be afraid, you are safe now. No one will hurt you, especially not while I am here.”

Abraham’s eyes grew, “and –and mama too? No one hurts mama?”

Harry nodded, “mama too, I promise.” He brushed his nose against Abraham’s, a sign of affection that Abraham leaned into. “It is healthy to play with other children, you will learn.”

Abraham rubbed the corner of the chewed blanket against his eye. “Sleepy.”

“Okay, Abraham.” Harry picked him up, the child’s head resting against his shoulder. “I will finish cleaning while you rest.”

-

“Abraham.” Harry was seated on the floor. “I know you love hugging your mother but we must leave for his appointment.”

Abraham was nibbling on Louis’ fingers lovingly. Louis kissed the top of his head, “Harry is right, baby, we have to go to the doctors.”

“No!” Abraham put both small hands on Louis’ knees. “No, mama, no!”

“Yes, precious, I have to.”

“No!”

                “Abraham, you are not going to the doctor, your mother is.”

“No!” Abraham ran up to Harry, hands folded together nervously. “Hurt mama, you said no one hurt mama.”

“Who will hurt mama?”

“Doctor!”

Louis huffed, “when they remove the mark –it’s painful and I cry sometimes. Abraham doesn’t like it and so we always have to stop early, which is why it’s taking so long remove.”

“Hm, I see.” Harry grabbed the hem of the boy’s shirt, “Abraham, the doctor is not trying to hurt your mother. That is their job.”

“No!” Abraham wailed, stomping his feet. Harry watched. “No! No hurt mama!”

Louis sighed, standing up and jogging to the room. He came back with the blanket. Harry watched him lay the screaming child on the tiled floor, removing his shirt without getting one foot to the face. He skillfully wrapped Abraham up, tucking him into his arms.

Louis gave Harry a tired look, “sorry –it happens when we go to the doctor. This helps.”

Abraham was whimpering, cuddling into Louis as best as he could.

Harry scooted closer, looking down at the child as he looked up at Harry.

Harry’s eyes lowered, bored, “we are still going to the doctor, whether you like it or not.”

-

“Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled, putting his backpack on. He stood, “you can stay here, it will only be ten minutes.”

Harry was now holding Abraham, he was still wrapped up –but now with a shirt, arms unmoving. “If that is what you want.” He looked down, “we will stay here and wait for your mother, Abraham.”

                Abraham wiggled, “mnm, mama.”

Louis kissed him, “ten minutes, baby, I’ll be right back.” He left behind the door and Abraham began squirming.

“Mama.”

                “Relax.” Harry adjusted him, holding him like a baby. “Mama will be back in ten minutes.”

“No!” Abraham groaned, “No!”

Harry lifted an eyebrow, “yes, ten minutes.”

“No! Want mama now!”

If they didn’t have all the attention on them when Harry walked in, then now it was. Harry didn’t seem to mind.

“Understand something, please.” Abraham stopped moving slightly. “I am not your mother, I am here to take care of you. I give you respect, I would like the same back.”

Abraham frowned, voice going small, “hurt mama.”

“Many things hurt.” Harry moved Abraham’s hair from his eyes, “your mother is strong, he will be fine. This is why we stayed out here, you do not want to see him hurt, correct?”

Abraham nodded once.

“Then we will wait, and when he is done you can give him a kiss to make him feel better. I am sure he will be happy.”

                Abraham nodded, “kisses for mama.”

                “That’s right.” Harry bounced his arms softly, “do you wish to stay in your small cocoon, or would you like to come out?” He lifted his head, “there are some toys there, if you’d like to play.”

                Abraham twisted his neck to see. “Out.”

“Okay.” Harry unrolled him, remembering the roll for the future. He set the boy down, folding his blanket. Abraham stared at the small section of kid’s toys in the waiting room. “Go on, I will stay here.”

Abraham kept a hand on Harry’s knee, “mama.”

“Mama is with the doctor, it is not far, go on. If you become scared, you can always run back to me.”

Abraham took a few steps, avoiding the wandering eyes. It was clear, by the smells, this was not Harry’s child. When they had come in, everyone’s head shot up. Harry had a strong smell, powerful, it catches the eye. He was wearing his coat, but it didn’t stop people from staring.

Abraham kept looking back at him from a small abacus he found. Harry gave a serious wave every time he’d look. Abraham would take that as a sign to keep playing. It was when another child and their parent came in that Abraham came running back.

Harry stroked his head, putting him on his knee. “You did well playing on your own.” Abraham grabbed Harry’s hand, putting it around his body. “It will take time, but you did well.”

Abraham was shaking a little, putting his thumb in his mouth. He leaned back against Harry’s body, “safe-y blanket.”

“Manners.”

“Please –my safe-y blanket.”

Harry unfolded it, giving it to the boy. “If you need to use the restroom, tell me, please.”

“Okay.”

-

“I’ve put Abraham in your bed.” Harry sat beside Louis on the couch. “You look tired –more than yesterday.”

Louis shook his head, hand on the bandage on his neck. “It’s very painful when they use the laser.” He smiled, “but worth it –it just takes some strength out of me.”

“You can teach me tomorrow, rest.”

“No!” Louis stood up, wobbling. “Come, I will teach you.” He held out a hand for Harry, “I must pay you for your services.”

Harry grabbed the hand, not needing it, and stood. “If you wish, Louis.”

Louis led him to the kitchen. “I saw you went grocery shopping, thank you again.”  
                “Yes, Abraham picked out the cheese he wanted.”

Louis smiled, taking said cheese out of the fridge. “This is the one we normally buy.” He looked at Harry, “may you get the pasta from the shelf, it is called elbow.”

Harry did as was told, staring at the box when he found it. “Is this the only one you can use?”

“No,” Louis shrugged, “but it is the most common. If I have some extra money, I will buy little shapes or cartoons.” He hummed happily, “Abby likes those.”

“I see.” Harry set the pasta down. “Do you know why Abraham has fits?”

Louis frowned, “no, but I think I do –it must be because of CJ, his father.” He shook his head, “He traumatized my child.”

                Harry came closer, “what is it –that he did to him –to you?”

                Louis looked down, “I –before Abraham was born, I had a very hard time becoming pregnant. CJ wanted a full-breed.”

                “It is not possible.”

                “Yes, I tried to explain that but,” Louis sighed, “he didn’t care. It was already bad enough that I could not give him a child.” He licked his lips, shuddering. “When I did become pregnant, CJ was so kind to me, treating me like I was the most important omega in the world.”

                “Which is why you stayed.”

                “Which is why I stayed.” Louis shook his head, “I thought –we’d get better, I thought I’d have a full-bred child, even if it was impossible. –Abraham was not a full-breed, but he was an alpha and that made CJ happy –until Abraham was one and he wasn’t talking.” He hugged himself, “he was just a quiet child and CJ would say it was my fault, because I baby him –but –but,” Louis’ lips trembled, looking up at Harry with wet eyes. “But he was my baby, the only one I could conceive –why is it wrong that I loved him so much and kissed him, and treated him like he was the only one in my life…” His eyes were big and glossy, “what made it wrong for me to treat my baby, like a baby?”

                The medicine from the doctor clearly made Louis more emotional than usual.

                Harry said nothing.

                Louis smiled miserably, now shaking, “and so the beatings started, again, worse. CJ would say terrible things to Abby, to me. He became angry –cheated on me in our home, and I could do nothing because I had nowhere to go. A bonded omega with a child –please, I was a joke –I am, now… I –I hated leaving Abraham alone with him –but I wanted us to leave. I got a job and even if it was only twice a week, I’d feel sick leaving my baby home with him. He didn’t try to feed him –or love him. He’d bring home random omegas while my fucking son is watching TV in the other room!” Louis’ pupils dilated. “I’d come home to Abraham wrapped up in my clothing, crying –a bruise where it wasn’t before and that fucking asshole sleeping with who knows who –in our bed –in our home!”

                Louis took deep breaths, pupils growing larger. “He –it wasn’t until he, he hit Abraham –in front of my eyes because Abraham wet the bed, he wasn’t potty trained yet. He slapped my child across the room and –I almost killed him.”

                Harry’s eyes lowered, dark.

                “I –I wanted him dead.” He chuckled, “I am an omega, I do not kill by no means.” Louis clasped his hands together, “but, Harry, I wanted nothing more in that moment. –I left that night, packed up my things, Abby’s things and I left –I couldn’t be there. It took me that long to leave and I hate myself for it. Why did my child need to be slapped in front of my eyes to get over my coward-ness?”

                Harry crossed his arms, opening his mouth, Louis stopped him. “I know –I know it is my fault. I know, please, I’ve been told –I –I’m making up for it.”

                Harry grabbed Louis’ arm, one hand pressed against his scent gland. Louis seized up, body stiffening. “Nothing is your fault.” He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Louis’, the omega finally stopped shaking. “You did not need to tell me, but thank for doing so. You have done only what you could in the time that you could. You’ve saved your son and yourself before it was too late, be proud of that.”

                Harry opened his eyes, green to blue. “There are people who are more than capable of doing something, anything, and they choose not to. You are a strong omega, you were willing to kill for your child –something against your own DNA.” He pressed the palm of his hand deeper into Louis’ neck, rolling small circles. Louis tilted his head to the side, completely tranquil in the alpha’s hold. “Do not be ashamed of what was, but be proud of what you’ve done to get where you are now.”

                Louis whined high and needy, catching Harry off guard. Louis did it louder, becoming jelly in his hands. The omega leaned heavily into Harry’s arms, whimpering before the loud sounds came up his throat again. Harry pulled him closer, picking Louis up in one motion. The omega wrapped both legs around him, nestling his face into Harry’s scent gland, breathing in deep.

                Harry was still in his spot, knowing he needed to take Louis to bed, but un-wanting to.

                Louis was releasing his own pheromones, personal ones. It was clear that the omega felt extremely comfortable to let his guard down so much. He smelled so defenseless.

                Harry took a step, almost afraid that Louis would get scared. Harry took another step and Louis gripped the back of his shirt. “Macaroni…”

                Harry touched the back of Louis’ head, caressing it. “Tomorrow.”

                “No…” Louis was drowsy from, not only his emotions, but from Harry’s scent. He wiggled until he was on the floor, “no.” Louis looked up, lopsided, at Harry, “you smell very –very nice.” He bowed his head, “thank you for being so kind to a half-bred omega.”

                Harry didn’t say a word, instead he watched Louis fill up a pot of water to boil. The alpha put both hands behind his back, ignoring the change in the room –ignoring the alpha child that watched secretly from behind the wall.

-

                “Abraham, today is your mother’s last day of going to the doctors.”

                Abraham pouted, stopping his puzzle. “Mama no goes.”

                “Yes, he will, if you want to go then you have to behave.” Harry sat on the chair, “if you do not behave then we will stay and mama will go alone.”

                Abraham shook his head slowly, “wanna go with mama.”

                “Okay,” Harry held out a hand, “mama is in the shower. You must get ready as well, you cannot go in pajamas.”

                “Okay.”

                Since that day, nothing had really changed. It had shocked Harry at how he froze up –He was not the type to freeze up. It was an emotional moment, alphas are protective creatures and do not like to see harmed or sad omegas. They are family oriented, kind, aggressive yet still gentle –especially with family.

                In wolf culture, it is normal to help one another. If you see an unhappy omega, a child, even an alpha; it is common to try and help. To hold them or scent them –only to calm down, not to claim. It was common to help the omega get back home or somewhere safe if they were lost.

                It wasn’t common for an omega to just give themselves to you –what Louis had done last night. Harry didn’t know if it was because Louis is not a full wolf, or if it actually mattered at all. Maybe it was because of the doctor appointment –Harry had no idea. Louis did whine last night –whines are complicated.

                Children do it when they are afraid, upset, sad.

                Adults, omegas specifically, do it when they are around their mate. They do it as a sign of distress –which is probably what woke Abraham up. Omegas do it when they need help –real help and comfort. They do it when they feel 100% safe, so they become pliant and ready for the taking.

                It wasn’t a common thing to just hear.

                Whimpers were common, everyone did it –it was okay.

                But high pitched, needy –wanting whines, were confusing. For Harry it meant that Louis had went docile enough that he could’ve probably taken him on the couch and Louis would have been fine with it. It meant that he could have bit him, and Louis wouldn’t have rejected the bite. It meant that Louis wasn’t okay.

                Harry even scented him, something he did in open air –not for someone specifically. Yes, Harry would sometimes do it to Abraham but never to an adult who wasn’t his mate –it was –weird. It made him feel weird and vulnerable somehow.

                He learned macaroni and cheese, chicken and rice, today would be lasagna.

                Louis hadn’t been acting different around him, if anything he was happier physically. Everything else had been normal, which stressed the alpha a little –if he was the only one feeling anxious –why was it?

                “Pick out your clothing for the day.” Harry told Abraham as he flapped the sheets. Harry laid the blanket down, making sure it was perfectly straight.

                “This.” Abraham ran into the side of his leg. Holding up a green T-shirt and shorts.

                “You can keep the T-shirt.” Harry tucked the sheet firmly underneath the mattress. “You cannot use shorts, find pants.”

                Abraham left the shirt on the bed, running back to his drawer.

                “Oh, Harry.” Louis ran in, swatting the alpha’s hands. “I hate that you clean, that is not a part of taking care of Abraham.”

                “It is, if it becomes too dirty then he will get sick –I am doing my job.”

                Louis crossed his arms, smiling, “I am sure that if you do not make the bed, Abraham will be fine.”

                “This.” Abraham ran into Harry’s leg again. “Pant.”

                Harry nodded, “good, now you can put them on.”

                Abraham ran to the other side of the bed. “Mama.”

                “You need help, baby?”

                “No.” Harry walked around, picking him up. “Show your mother how you can do it on your own.”

                Abraham wiggled his toes, “want mama to do it.”

                “Yes, I see that, but you have to do things on your own sometimes. I’m sure mama will be happy to see you do it on your own.”

                Louis smiled, clapping at his son. “Go on, Abby, mama wants to see.”

                Abraham took a while to remove his pajama shirt, getting some help. Louis cheered him on the whole time. He put on the shirt, then the pants. “Done, mama.”

                “Good job, baby!” Louis beamed, swinging his son around. “You did so well, precious, mama is so proud of you!”

                Abraham kissed Louis’ nose, “love mama.”

                “Mama loves you, baby.”

                After Harry finished making the bed, he put the pillows back on.  “I put the wet sheets in the dirty laundry.”

                Louis smiled, kissing his son’s cheek. “Thank you, Harry.” Abraham had an accident last night. “We have to go to the laundry place on Monday, Abby.”

                “You do not have a laundry here.” Harry picked up the scattered clothing and took Louis’ wet towel. “I have a laundry at my home, if you’d like to use it.”

                Louis blinked quickly, “oh –oh, no, it is okay –I wouldn’t want to bother.”

                “My washing machine is free, you must pay for yours. We can go after your appointment.”

                Louis swayed back and forth with Abraham, “that would be very kind of you, Harry.” Louis blushed, “thank you.”

                Harry watched Louis’ face light up pink, looking away when he caught himself staring.

                “Harry,” Louis put Abraham down, the boy tucking himself right in between Louis’ legs. “When I do not work, you do not have to come over. I can take care of Abraham –it is ridiculous if you come very day when you do not need to.”

                “If you do not want me to come on the days you are off, I will not.”

                Louis giggled, “I love when you are here, Harry. I know Abraham does as well, you make us feel very safe –and, you are very funny.” He tickled Abraham, making him wiggle, “I’d have you here all the time, but you need rest.”

                Harry’s eyes grew slightly. Louis was confusing him more than before. “I will do what you say.”

                Louis laughed, “you can come whenever you like, know that you are welcomed into my home always.”

                Harry swallowed hard, feet together, “Thank you, Louis…”

-

_“It’s going to be a massacre, sir.” The alpha next to him was breathing hard. “The wolves are not large enough –five shots and they’re down.”_

_Harry didn’t pay much mind, reading the map instead. His fingers touched lightly over the large paper, “Everyone will stay, without fire –make it a standstill.”_

_Zayn took a step forward, glancing at the other alphas. “Sir-”_

_“As I said.” Harry read over the map quickly. “I will go from behind –by myself.” He stood up, peeling off his shirt. “You will know when I reach them, then you will all go in at once.”_

_Zayn bent his head, “with no disrespect, sir, you will die. You cannot survive –they –they have over two hundred thousand troops –with two guns per half-breed.”_

_“You will do as I said.” Harry cracked a few bones in his back before opening the door. “You will know when I reach them.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	6. Camellia Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Camellia is a flower that can survive in 15 degree weather. They are beautiful 
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> I'm considering updating every Thursday but at the same time I get too excited and I'll probably update before the next Thursday rolls around but for now -Thursday is the day. but that's also a commitment and I'm bad at those so we'll see
> 
> this is my favorite chapter so far (i think) -might not be yours but I liked it, so hopefully you like it too ;)  
> thank you again for all the love and kindness, you guys are so very sweet. I read everything and I love reading about what you loved and how you feel and your excitement. Thank you all so so much.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

 

_“Harry Styles…” The man walked around the tied up alpha, breathing hard, blood falling in streams off the side of his face. “You –you took out more than half of my troops.”_

_Harry said nothing, keeping his eyes closed._

_“Harry Styles is in front of me, the Harry Styles!” The man laugh manically –bound to die –losing too much blood._

_“You destroyed my son.”_

_Harry didn’t flinch, keeping his eyes closed. His arms locked tight in blocking-cuffs._

_“You –you sent him back to me as a different man!” The man coughed, a wet cough –he would die soon. Although the man could not, Harry could hear his troops running in._

_“I had to kill my own son because you disfigured him, he would not speak –eat.” Harry heard a metal chain. “Harry Styles, the leader of the Torture Sector –have you ever been tortured yourself?”_

_Harry didn’t respond, bracing himself._

_“I will torment you until my last breath, Styles.” The man got very close to his ear. “You will beg for my forgiveness even if it kills me.”_

-

“Wanna go with mama.”

“Your mother is still with the doctor, we must wait.”

Abraham was holding a toy taken from the pile in the corner of the waiting room. He pressed his back against Harry’s knee, fiddling with the small doll.

Harry sat behind him, arms crossed, seeing many of the omegas he’d seen the first time he came. They were clearly receiving the same treatment as Louis was.

Louis came out of the side door soon after another omega was called in.

                “Mama.” Abraham whispered, taking off. Harry trapped him in his legs before he could. “Mama!”

Louis waved from the payment desk. “One second, baby.”

                “You cannot run off without telling me, Abraham.”

                Abraham whined to be free, Harry pulled him in, picking him up. “Did you hear me?”

Abraham shook his head, reaching out for Louis.

“Abraham, look at me, please.”

The boy did, looking back at Louis a few seconds after.

“If you run off you can get hurt. You must stay by my side always, understand?”

                Abraham pouted, “yes… -but –but mama.”

“I know, mama said to wait, so we will wait.” Harry stood by the exit door, with the child, waiting for Louis.

                “Hello, Abby.” Louis smiled holding out his arms for his son. “Did you behave with Harry?”

“A little mama.”

“A little?” Louis shook his head, “I need a lot, baby.”

                “Yes mama.” Abraham hugged his mother tight.

                Louis smiled, “that’s it.” He bit his lip happily, “it’s all gone.”

                Harry grabbed his face, “you look tired –if you wish to nap before we wash clothes, you may.”

“I might say yes to that.” Louis giggled, “Would you like to nap with mama, Abby, hm?”

“Wanna nap with mama.”

“Okay, precious.”

Harry held out his arms for the child, “Abraham.” He put him down and Abraham immediately frowned. “Go put the toy doll back, please.”

                Abraham stared at the toy in his hand, holding it up for Harry. “No.”

“Yes, you picked it out, go on.”

“Harry is right, Abby.” Louis nodded, “go on, precious, we’re right here.”

Abraham stared at the doll, then at a child who was sitting in the corner where the doll came from. “Harry!” The boy wailed.

Louis seemed surprised by it. “What’s wrong, Abby?”  He kneeled, putting a hand on the boy’s belly. “Why are you screaming?”

“Harry!” He shook the toy at the large alpha, getting him to kneel beside Louis.

“Yes, Abraham.”

Abraham sniffled, grabbing onto Harry’s coat. “Hurt me.”

“Baby,” Louis exhaled, “no one will hurt you. We’re right here.”

Harry agreed, “no one will, but I understand.” He stood up, holding out a hand for the child. “It will take some time.” He walked over to the section with him, placing the doll back where it was found before returning to Louis.

“Wow, good job, Abby!” Louis praised the blushing alpha.

Abraham grabbed onto his mother’s leg, holding on tight.

“Let us go.”

                 Louis fixed Abraham’s jacket before going outside. “Woah.” The omega flinched back, grabbing his son when a rock came flying past him. Harry caught the fairly large stone before it made impact. He moved the child and the omega behind him swiftly, dropping the stone to the floor.

“Bond removals are wrong! Bond removals are wrong!”

Harry stared hard at the small group of people, feeling Louis grab onto his hand behind him. “Move.”

The group shook their heads, “do not defend that omega, sir, it is no good!” “Move aside, sir.”

Abraham whined, Louis’ hold on his hand was tighter.

“I said move, I will not ask you again.” Harry growled viciously, scaring the group back against the wall behind them.

 “If any one throws a rock, it will be the last one you throw.” The alpha threatened, pulling Louis in front of him. He held the omega’s trembling hand all the way to the car. Harry opened the back door for Louis to buckle Abraham in, then the passenger door for Louis. Harry kept a tight eye on the group of people who stared at them –disgusted, but also too afraid to speak another word.

Harry climbed into the driver’s seat, putting the car in reverse, then drive, before speeding off.

Louis was shaking beside him, fresh tears falling from his eyes. “You –shouldn’t have come.”

“Mama…” Abraham whined.

Harry put a hand on Louis’ knee, other on the wheel. “You would have been stoned with your child. It is good that I came.” He cut in front of a car to get onto the highway. “Abraham, do not cry, your mother is simply emotional –not hurt.”

                Louis squeezed Harry’s hand with two hands, bawling.

                “Mama!” Abraham kicked his feet, trying to get out of the seat.

                Louis didn’t answer, sobs quaking his whole body. His whines were loud –some getting caught in the back of his throat, giving Harry goosebumps across his skin. If it was physically hurting him to hear the omega so distraught with anxiety –Abraham must have been feeling it twice as hard; if his screams and kicking didn’t already say so. It was too much for Harry to take in one car.

                He pulled over on the highway, needing to pry his hands out of Louis'. "It is okay, _Camellia_ , I am only going to your side." Harry brought Louis' hands to his lips, Abraham going quiet for that short time. He breathed warm air on the omega's freezing fingers. "I am only going around to hold you, stay with me." Harry quickly began removing his coat. He got out, running around the car, and opened the passenger’s door. “Come here, sweet omega, come.”

                Louis was crying violently now, arms going out for Harry's shoulders. It really didn’t help that Abraham stared crying again.

                “Come to me, small snowflake, you are trembling –let me hold you.” Harry carefully got him out of the car and into his arms. He expertly wrapped Louis in his coat, kitten licking the tears off his bright cheeks, calming him down little by little.

                 The alpha climbed in the passenger’s seat using one hand to reach back at Abraham who grabbed on tight to his fingers. “Abraham, your mother is fine, please do not cry. Just a moment and I will go comfort you.” He pressed the button on Abraham’s seat, the child getting out as quick as he could.

                The boy put his thumb in his mouth, letting Harry wipe his tears. He could somewhat see Louis from this angle, so it helped.

                Harry held Louis’ face close to his scent gland, listening to his heart beat slow down with each breath. Once Louis calmed down enough to fall asleep, Harry continued to scent the overwhelmed omega even after.

Carefully, he sat him up right in the chair, tucking his short hair behind his ear. He nuzzled Louis’ cheek with his nose, making sure the omega was completely calm. He licked the rest of the stray tears away before going to the back door.

                Harry held out his arms for the boy, who jumped into them welcomingly. “Come, to give your mother kisses.”

                Harry adjusted the boy so he could kiss Louis on different parts of his face. Harry held Abraham close, soothing him. He clipped him back in, giving Abraham a few nuzzles of affection. The boy kept his thumb pressed to his mouth, nuzzling Harry back, eyes closing shut. Harry pressed a soft kiss into Abraham’s cheek, “he is safe, I will not let him be hurt, Abraham.”

                Abraham hummed, eyes staying closed, small hands clutching his own shirt.

                Harry closed the door, leaning on the cold car. He took a few clean breaths of the snowy air –watching his breath leave his mouth.

                Harry closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of cars passing behind him. It took him small moment to relax before getting back into the driver’s seat.

-

                “Hello Louis.”

                Louis sighed in relief, Abraham to his chest asleep. “This –I smelled you but I didn’t know for sure.”

                “I put you to sleep in my bed.” Harry bowed, “I should have asked, but I wanted for you to rest.”

                “No, no, thank you.” Louis tried to smile, squeezing his eyes open and shut, “your –bed –nest? It’s very large –very comfortable, thank you.”

                “You’re welcome.” Harry glanced down at Abraham, “you can put him back down, and you may sleep longer, if you wish.”

                “I will put him down, thank you.” Louis looked at the clothes Harry was folding. “Are those our clothing?”

                “Yes.” Harry held up a very small shirt with a turtle on the front. “I washed them, I am folding now.”

                “Harry,” Louis fixed the child in his arms, “you always do unnecessary things.”

                “Did you not want me to?”

                “Of course not, that is not your job.”

                Harry looked down at Abraham’s shirt, then at Louis. “I do not mind though.”

                “I know.” Louis chuckled, “I will set him down, just a moment.”

                Louis left to the bedroom, letting Harry continue. He folded the child’s small underwear, then a pair of pants.

                “Let me help.” Louis sat beside Harry on soft floor cushions. He picked up one of his shirts, folding it slowly.

“Are you warm? I made sure the heater was on.”

“Oh, yes, it is very warm, thank you.” Louis wiggled his toes. “Very warm…”

“Good.”

Louis played with one of the shirts, “I am sorry, for crying.”

                “You tend to apologize for things out of your control.” Harry folded crisp and neat. “Things that are, as you say, unnecessary.”

                Louis smiled sadly, folding the piece of clothing. “Yes, I know.” He bit his lip, “thank you –you made me feel –feel so safe. As if I could not be hurt.”

                “I will not let someone hurt you, Louis, neither Abraham.”

                Louis looked at Harry, who was still folding quickly and perfectly. He nodded to himself, not picking up another piece of clothing. “You acted so fast, without thought –my son, you made sure he was okay as well.”

                Harry stopped folding one of Louis’ pajama pants, “if I am near you, no will hurt either of you, I swear.”

                “For a stranger…”

                “I do not see us as strangers any longer, if you wish to think like that –think.” Harry started folding again. “And even if we were, it would not change. I will not let someone hurt another person because they cannot control themselves.”

                Louis nodded, chin tucked to his chest, lip in a pout. He slowly leaned over, forcing Harry to stop folding. He laid his head on the alpha’s folded legs, pressing his face into Harry’s stomach.

                Harry set a soft hand on Louis’ head, allowing the omega to cry into his clothing. Harry bent down, pressing his head against Louis’, releasing small waves of soothing pheromone.

                Once Louis fell back to sleep, Harry carefully folded the rest of the clothing, not to wake him.

-

                Abraham ran after Harry when the alpha went to answer the door. He held onto Harry’s pants, pressing his nose against the fabric.

                “Thank you.” Harry signed off for the food, getting bowed at several times during the payment. “Have a good night.”

                He put one hand on Abraham’s head, moving him back carefully. Harry shut the door, food in one hand. “The food is here, are you hungry?”

                Abraham was gripping Harry’s pant leg, “hungry.”

                “Okay, let me go, please. I cannot move if you are holding on.”

                Abraham did, hands behind his back. “Mama.”

                “Is still sleeping, let him rest. He’s had a long day.” Abraham chased Harry to the kitchen, tiptoeing to try and see over the high counter. “I will serve your plate, please sit.”

                Abraham ran out of the kitchen to the low dining table. He sat on the cushion, wiggling until he felt comfy. He played with his bellybutton until Harry came out of the kitchen with his plate of food.

                “Mm.” Abraham picked up the fork quickly. “Mama eat too.”

                “He will, do not wake him though. If he is very hungry, he will wake up.”

                Harry put his own plate down, sitting on the cushion at the other side of the short table. “Do you like it?”

                “Mmhm.” Abraham nodded, stuffing his face.

                Harry pulled some from his mouth, “you will choke. I understand you are hungry, but you must relax.”

                Abraham blushed, putting less food on his fork.  He chewed, looking around, “big.”

                “My house is big.” Harry agreed, taking a bite of his own plate.

                Abraham picked up his small cup of water, drinking a few sips. “Toys.”

                “I do not have toys here, if you come over often I can buy toys.”

                Abraham nodded as the two fell into a small silence.

                “Mama!” Abraham dropped his fork, but Harry stopped him before he ran.

                “Let mama come to us.”

                Louis smiled, half asleep, sitting next to his child. He pulled Abraham into his lap, kissing the boy’s neck. “Hello, baby.”

                “Hello mama.” Abraham pointed at the food. “Food for mama.”

                “How nice, did Harry buy food, precious?”

                “Harry bought.”

                “It’s pronounced Harry.”

                Abraham frowned, Louis giggled rubbing his eyes. “He is three, Harry.”

                “I know.” Harry was almost done with his plate. “We must work on his pronunciation.”

                “Harry.” Abraham said again, the ‘r’ turning into a ‘w’ when the small alpha spoke.

                “Harry.”

                “Harry.”

                “My name does not have a ‘w’.”

                Louis laughed, squeezing Abraham close. “So silly.” He reached for Abraham’s cup. “May I, baby?”

                “Yes mama, love you.”

                “Love you, Abby, thank you.” Louis kissed him before drinking the water.

                Harry stood up, “I will serve you food –and water.” He left before Louis could offer to get it himself.

                Louis looked down at Abraham mumbling something to himself.

                “Are you okay, baby? How are you feeling?”

                “Okay, mama, I’m okay.” Abraham grabbed Louis’ fingers, fiddling with them. “Mama okay?”

                “Yes, Abby, mama is fine. I just wasn’t feeling very well, I’m sorry.”

                “It’s okay, mama! It’s okay!” The alpha kissed his fingers, “mama safe because Harry.”

                “That’s right, baby, Harry’s helped us so much.” Louis rubbed some food off of Abraham’s cheek. “He’s so nice, isn’t he?”

                The two watched Harry walk back in with two full plates.

                “Yes, mama, Harry nice.”

                Harry sat, staring at the boy. “Thank you –but my name is Harry.”

                “Harry.”

                “Without the ‘w’.”

                “Harry.”

                “No, but I will leave it alone for now.”

                “Harry.”

                Louis was laughing, nestling his face into Abraham’s neck. “Leave my child alone.”

                “I am not bothering.” Harry slid Louis’ plate closer, digging into his second plate.

                “It is easier for him to say it like that, Harry.” Louis smiled, helping Abraham bring the large fork to his mouth.

                “Because something is easier, does not mean you should settle.” Harry picked up his own cup of water. “An ‘r’ is not a ‘w’.”

                Louis shook his head, “I like it.” He nibbled the boy’s full cheek, picking up his fork. “It sounds cute.”

                Harry lifted a brow, “saying my name incorrectly is cute?”

                Louis grinned, “everything my son says is cute, and if he’s says your name incorrectly then yes; it is cute.”

                Harry gave Louis a straight face, “If you feel that way.”

                Louis blushed, giggling, “I do.”

                Harry held up his fork, “Ab –waham.”

                Abraham looked up quickly, mouth no longer chewing. Louis laughed, “Harry!”

                “Ab-waham.” Harry repeated, “I can mispronounce as well.”

                Louis dropped his head, voice going hoarse with laughter. “Such a silly alpha!”

-

  “Thank you for everything.” Louis adjusted Abraham in his arms. “I feel like I keep saying thank you.”

                “It is fine.” Harry opened the door wider for Louis to go into his home, closing it behind him. He set the basket of folded clothing by the door. “You are home safe.”

                “Yes, thank you.” He shook his head, “again.”

                “If you need something, please call me. I do not bite.”

                Louis smiled, “I know.” The omega looked around, “um –would you maybe like to stay a little while longer –you do not have to –I just,”

                “You just?”

                “I,” Louis swallowed hard, “I sometimes stay up reading or cleaning –coloring in Abby’s books, it doesn’t matter. I just wait until I am very tired –so that I can sleep, and I thought maybe you’d like to talk –maybe until I fall asleep or if you are tired –I’m sure you are tired, I don’t even know why I am asking. You should rest –you didn’t even have to work today.” Louis rambled on.

                Harry took Abraham from his arms, touching the boy’s head. “May you make me hot cocoa?”

                Louis was thrown off by the question, but nodded. “Yes, of course.”

                “Thank you, I will put Abraham to bed and I will see you in the kitchen.”

                Louis watched the alpha walk away, goosebumps growing on his skin. He really wanted Harry to stay.

                The day had riled him in a very rough way. Louis had been terrified and sick to his stomach when a rock almost hit Abraham –the thought that people would have stoned him and his baby made Louis sick to his stomach.

                When Harry had caught the stone, as if he’d known it was coming, was incredible –unbelievable. The way he handle the whole situation was so relieving; helping Louis calm down –going the lengths to even lick him. He’d been so sweet with the omega, as if Louis was his omega. It had felt so good to be held, around a smell that slowly became familiar. Louis craved safety for Abraham and himself, Harry was the embodiment.

                Louis had fallen asleep, noticing sleep welcoming him when Harry was around. The alpha created such a relaxing atmosphere, one that Louis strived to make for Abby. Harry literally walked around with it.

                Louis had frozen up, something he’d done before when he’d gotten the first letter from his ex-husband. He’d gone into a panic, Abraham being the only thing to bring him back to earth. Louis just wanted normalcy, something that seemed to run from him.

                The omega touched the back of his neck.

                The mark was finally gone. The procedure always drained him of energy, but it was finally gone. There was a small scar, not that Louis cared. Now he didn’t always have to keep on a collar sweater to hide the half-missing mark. He didn’t have to worry about questions and threats, Louis could be happy looking in the mirror without gagging at the bite.

                Louis felt like a million dollars.

                Harry was so kind. Not just with him, or Abby, but in general. He didn’t judge Louis for removing the mark, he didn’t give him a nasty look. Instead, Harry vowed to protect Abby –to protect him. It was surreal, and confused Louis’ heart and mind. Feral wolves were clearly very different than domesticated ones.

                 Harry was so gentle, so charismatic and lovingly. He was very touchy, making sure very part of Louis’ being was at level. It seemed like pure-wolves made sure you felt their love, they loved hard when they loved. And it wasn’t that Harry ever said the word love, but Louis felt it either way. Harry didn’t need to smile –or laugh or do anything but be himself. Harry cared, made sure they were full of food and happy. Harry saw them not as strangers, but possibly not as friends. Louis was the ‘boss’ of a very important alpha –an alpha who lead an army of wolves. It was almost funny, Harry must really have nothing to do.

                “What time do you work tomorrow?”

                Louis stirred Harry’s cup, sticking a few small marshmallows on top. “At eleven, the usual time.” He held out the cup of cocoa with both hands, dipping his head. “Enjoy.”

                Harry accepted, “Thank you.” The alpha looked around, finding graham crackers in the cupboard. “Will you sit with me?”

                “Of course.” Louis put away the milk and marshmallows, following Harry to the two-seated table. “Is it good?”

                Harry nodded, drinking half of the cup in one go. “Very, thank you.” He dipped his graham cracker in the drink, Louis smiled at the child-like alpha fondly, “would you like?”

                “No, thank you.” Louis touched his stomach, “I am very full from dinner, it was very delicious.”

                “Good.”

                Louis bit his lip, “you eat a lot.”

                “I am an alpha.”

                Louis smiled, “you are.”

                “When your child grows, he will eat as I do.”

                Louis grinned, “I will make sure to feed him well.” He sighed, “Harry –is there any other way I can pay you?” Harry finished off two crackers. “I understand that I am to teach you to cook –and I will! But, I feel like you are doing so much work, and I am having a hard time committing to teaching you.”

                “I do not want money.”

                “Please?” Louis huffed, “I do not have much, but something.”

                “I have money, plenty.” Harry drank the rest of his cocoa, sitting back. “Keep teaching me, I enjoy taking care of Abraham, it is fine.”

                “I know,” Louis blushed, “you are very good with him.”

                “I am good with children.”

                Louis giggled into his hand, “and you are silly.”

                “I guess.” Harry gave Louis soft eyes. “How are you feeling?”

                Louis shrugged, rubbing his hands against his jeans. “I am okay. You’ve made me feel very good, Harry.”

                Harry bowed his head.

                Louis smiled, linking his fingers together. “Your home was very big –you live there alone, correct? It smells as though you do.”

                “I do.”

                Louis shuffled nervously, “is there a reason your home is so large?”

                “When I am home I am usually in my wolf form.” Louis perked up. “I have very little furniture, and of the ones I do have, it is low to the ground.”

                “Yes, I see that.” Louis nodded quickly, “I very much like the simplicity, it is very comfortable –very soft.”

                “I like soft things.”

                Louis smiled, “I could tell from your bed-nest. It was very hard to get out of.” He hugged himself, “your wolf must be very big.”

                “It is.” Harry rubbed his neck, “I am bigger than three of you in length.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “wow –a little scary.”

                “I can be.”

                Louis looked over the very detailed tattoos covering Harry’s arms and some on his neck. He scooted closer, smiling, “this one.” He pointed at three scratches over the alpha’s arm. “What does it mean?”

                Harry touched it, pointing at each line, “Canine, wolf, pack. When I first entered is when I received this one, it is common during boot camp.”

                “I see.” Louis pointed at a blood splatter, although he somewhat knew, he wanted Harry to tell him. “What about this one.”

                “These are optional for soldiers, because I became a leader –they are required.” Harry showed some of the other blood splatters. “For every ten thousand I killed, I get a splatter.”

                Louis sat up straighter, “te –ten thousand.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “yes.”

                “Oh –wow.” He pressed his lips together, “how –many do you have?”

                “In total I have eleven.”

                “Wow.”

                “Yes.”

                “Um, okay –which one is your favorite?”

                Harry lifted his shirt without warning, Louis’ eyes flying over the marks he’d never seen –not all being tattoo marks. Harry was extremely toned, no surprise, with several small scars (possibly burns) covering his torso.

                The alpha touched the crown on his chest, “this one.”

                “That symbol is because you were a leader.”

                “Yes, but you receive this when you leave.”

                Louis nibbled on his tongue, “and you left.”

                “I did.”

                “If I am becoming too personal, please tell me.” Harry nodded once. “Why did you leave?”

                “I will not tell you, but I was not discharged –I resigned.”

                “Okay.” Louis licked his lips, “what age did you become a leader?”

                “Nineteen.”

                “Nineteen!” Louis almost screamed, he regained himself. “That –is very young.” You could only start as young as seventeen, which means Harry spent one year in boot camp, one year as a solider and then became a leader –something very rare.

                “I exceled.” Harry touched the smaller tattoos on his hands.

                “Why –why is the crown your favorite?”

                Harry’s eyes lowered, “because I left.”

-

_“Where will you go?”_

_Harry looked away from the alpha, “will you tell them, Zayn?” He looked up darkly, “do not lie.”_

_The alpha crossed his arms, “do you believe I will?”_

_Harry shook his head, “I do not, but I wish for you to say it.” His jaw locked, “because then if you do, I will not feel wrong when killing you.”_

_Zayn snickered, “I see.” He bit his bottom lip, “I will not.”  
                Harry nodded, “I will live amongst the half-breeds.”_

_“Harry,” Zayn groaned, “that is just ridiculous –you’ve already fought for them and against them –this is enough. Go home –do not live with them. No one will know if you go home.”_

_Harry licked his cold drying lips, “I do not wish to fight anymore, Zayn. I am done with fighting, with torture.” He shut his eyes, “I cannot do it anymore.”_

_Zayn said nothing, breath coming out white. “You resigned, they do not need to think you are dead.”_

_“I am on a permanent list. If I am not dead, or have a child, then I can be called back.” Zayn sighed. “I have not said I am dead, but if they cannot find me –then I am. Do not betray me, Zayn.”_

_The alpha looked up at that, standing up straight. “I would never.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	7. Baba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> I almost didnt update today -phew.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

“Abby, did you know that Harry is a wolf?”

                Abraham set down his now empty cup of cocoa. “Wolf?”

                “Yes.” Louis smiled looking up at Harry who was focused on coloring a picture of a garden. He bit his lip, shaking his head, “he’s a very big wolf.”

Abraham’s eyes glossed over, mouth forming a small ‘o’. “Big wolf, mama?”

“Yep.”

Abraham held his crayon tightly, “Harry.”

“Abraham.” Harry grabbed a blue crayon.

“You –a big wolf?”

“I am.” Harry looked up, “Very big.”

                Abraham sat up in Louis’ lap. “Like –like a house?”

“Depends on the size of the house.” Harry colored a few flowers blue.

                Louis covered his mouth, giggling, “He watches a TV show about a boy who can turn into a wolf and he’s too big for his house.”

                “I have had the displeasure of watching that show, yes.” Harry grabbed another crayon. “I am not that big, Abraham. I can fit in my home.”

                Abraham almost looked disappointed.

                Louis kissed the back of his son’s neck. “Harry,” He bit his lip, licking over it. “Can you tell us about Alaska?”

                “Mama and I move to Alka.” Abraham leaned back against Louis, starting to color again.

                “It is Alaska, Abraham –not, Alka.” Abraham frowned. “It is fine though.” Harry glanced at Louis, “because your mother likes your childish speech.”

                Louis lifted his head proudly, grinning, “I very much do.”

                Harry nodded, with a small eye roll. “He thinks it is cute.”

                Abraham nodded once, “mama thinks I’m cute.”

                “Yes I do, baby. The cutest, most precious boy in the world.” He squeezed his son tight. “Love you.”

                “Love you, mama.”

                “Alaska,” Harry started, “is beautiful.” Abraham dropped his crayon, sticking his thumb in his mouth. “It is very large, cold, some places have seasons.” He grabbed a purple crayon, “Where I lived was always cold –very cold.”

                Louis smiled, “You and I would live in Sitka, baby. Where Harry lived was too cold.”

                “Yes, and you would never survive.”

                Abraham pouted around his thumb, whimpering. Louis covered his son’s ears, “nicer –possibly?”

                Harry lifted a brow, “neither of you would survive, honesty is not always nice.” Harry leaned over, uncovering the child’s ears. “You will learn this.” He picked up his crayon, “there will always be bad things. There is nothing you can do about those things.” Abraham stared seriously at the alpha. “That does not mean you must accept the bad.” Harry shrugged, “but nor can you ignore it.”

                Louis looked down at his son, “Harry is very wise, precious; he helps us learn so much.”

                Abraham nodded slowly, eyes low and glued to the alpha. “Yes mama.”

-

                “Your sweater.” Harry grabbed Louis in one swift motion before he opened the door. Louis stared at him with wide eyes. “Your sweater, Louis.”

                Harry helped the omega put on his new sweater. He grabbed the scarf from the hook, wrapping it around Louis’ neck. He grabbed Louis’ hand, sticking the pink lunch box in it. “In case you get hungry.” Harry, seriously, fixed Louis’ hair before wiping something off his eye. “There, you may leave.”

                Louis’ expression slowly turned into a smile, “you –are very fast.”

                “I am.”

                Louis snorted out a laugh, “Well, yes.” He shook his head, “fast –strong –wise.”

                “All three.” Harry opened the door. “Abraham, your mother is leaving.”

                Abraham came running from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. “Mama leaves?”

                “Yes, baby, but I’ll be back.” Louis bent over, two thumbs up. “Mama has his second job interview.”

                Abraham ran up to him, getting picked up. Abraham pecked Louis’ lips. “Okay, mama. Harry and I will wait for mama to come home.”

                “Oh, thank you, baby. You both will keep the house warm for me?”

                Abraham looked at Harry, “Harry?”

                Harry bowed his head slightly, “we will, Abraham, we always do.”

                “Always do, mama. Always keep the house warm.”

                Louis laughed, blowing small mouth farts on the boy’s cheeks before kissing him. “Wish me luck.” He put his son down. “I’ll be home soon.”

                “Good luck, mama!” Harry kicked up a leg, blocking the child from getting closer to the outside.

                “Good bye, Louis.”

                Louis tilted his head to the side with a lopsided grin, “no good luck, Harry?”

                Harry shook his head, “you will not need it.” He picked up Abraham, “but if you wish, good luck.”

-

                “I need three eggs.”

                Abraham jumped off his small step stool, running to the now-stocked fridge. “Cake for mama, cake for mama.” The child mumbled all the way to the fridge and back. He held up the carton for Harry.

                “Thank you, Abraham.” Harry cracked two of the eggs with one hand. He gave the last one to the alpha. “Would you like to try?”

                “Yes, for mama.” Abraham whispered, raising his arms. Harry sat him up on the counter. “How?”

                “You are going to hit it against the counter, not too hard.” Harry carefully showed the small alpha, helping him crack the egg into the bowl –large hands over small. “Well, the egg is in there.”

                “Oops.” Abraham looked inside the bowl, frowning. “White.”

                “It’s called the shell.” Harry carefully took out the small pieces. “It is fine, next time we will crack it into a cup first.” He washed his hands, “use your small stool to wash your hands.”

                Abraham was set down, running with his stool to the sink. Harry helped him wash his hands. Abraham turned around, pressing his face into Harry’s shirt. “Nap…” Harry kneeled, lifting the child’s face.

                “I will finish mama’s cake.” He nuzzled the boy’s face with his own. “Okay?”

                “No –no, I help.” Abraham blushed, crumpling his fingers together. “After –nap.”

                Harry nodded, grabbing the small hands. “Okay, Abraham.”

-

“Ooh.”  Louis took off his gloves before removing his scarf. “So cold.” He welcomed the much warmer air in his home.

                “Mama home! Mama home!” Abraham came running from the kitchen.

                Louis laughed, shaking off the snow. He kicked off his shoes before picking up Abby. “Hi, baby. Look at you, so happy.” Abraham didn’t need to be smiling for Louis to know he was happy.

Until he was.

Louis almost fainted.

He touched over his son’s face. “Abby?”

“Mama!” Abraham’s smile wasn’t big but Louis’ eyes teared up. “Harry and I made mama a cake! A big cake for mama!”

Louis leaned in, just to make sure that the smile wasn’t fake. He cupped Abraham’s cheek, “…Baby –you’re-” Louis’ words cut short, he couldn’t tell his child that he was in shock because he was actually smiling. Louis took the chance to smile back. “A cake –for me!” Louis picked him up, swinging him around. Louis was upper-cutted in the face with Abraham’s small giggles. He held his son close, pressing his face into Abraham’s neck. “Oh, my precious Abby.”

“Hello, Louis.”

Louis quickly wiped a tear, even though Harry saw it. Harry stepped closer, one hand on Abby’s back and one on the side of Louis’ face. He gave the omega tender eyes, “what is wrong?”

Louis smiled, shaking his head, “I will tell you later.” He wrapped one arm around Harry, hugging him. “I got the job.”

Abraham tried talking, squished between the two. “Mama got the job!”

Harry cupped the back of Louis’ head, “we knew you would.”

Harry had been slowly becoming more affectionate with the omega, it was inevitable.  Some things were normal to do as a pure-bred alpha –somethings were a stretch though. Harry didn’t have much control over how much affection he gave to Louis, nor to Abraham, especially when they both received it so well.

Harry stepped back, “congratulations, we made you a cake.”

Louis laughed, “Thank you –so much.” He kissed Abraham, “you helped make me a cake, precious?”

“Yes, mama!” Abraham clapped his hands, kicking his legs happily. “It is pink, mama’s favorite color.”

“You are right.” Harry led them to the kitchen, “pink is my favorite color.”

Abraham hugged around Louis’ neck, “Harry said taste bad.” Louis’ jaw fell. “But, but he said mama will love it!”

“It does taste bad.” Harry pointed at the very messy decorated cake. “I cut a slice and it was not done baking.”

Louis almost picked his jaw off the ground.

“But we had already put the frosting.” Harry pointed at the excess of sprinkles. “Your child should not own glitter, I do not know why he does.” Abraham pouted at that. “He thought it would be a good idea to put glitter on the cake.” Harry deadpanned, “the sparkles are not sprinkles –I would not advise eating this cake.”

“But,” Abraham’s lip wobbled, “mama loves it…”

Louis laughed, leaning forward, “oh my goodness, I love it!”

-

“I try to normally do this while he’s asleep –he gets a bit fussy.”

“Unacceptable.”

Louis laughed quietly, clipping the last of Abraham’s nails. “He is a child.”

“That is fine,” Harry held out a hand for the very little clippings. “Children learn how to stay still.”

Louis smiled to himself, standing up, exiting the room. “I am trying my best.”

Harry closed the door after him, “you are doing a very good job –better than any mother I have ever met.”

Louis spun around, red cheeked, “T-thank you, Harry.” The omega smiled small, “that –is so kind.”

“You are welcome.” Harry walked to the kitchen, “I only speak the truth.”

Louis bit his cheek, trying to avoid smiling anymore. He wiggled happily, following Harry to the kitchen. “I heard,” Louis put his hands behind his back, “I am going to the beach soon.”

Harry tossed the small nails into the trash before crossing his arms. “I told Abraham I will take him because he has never been. He likes sand castles.”

“Yes, he does.” Louis strolled up to Harry, “I am off in two days.” He shrugged, “we can go then.”

“It is supposed to rain, if it does not then yes, we can.” Harry leaned on the wall. “We will not go without you, I promise.”

Louis smiled, “thank you.” He rocked back on his bare feet. “Camellia.”

Harry blinked at him, “is a flower.”

“You,” Louis hummed, “called me Camellia a while ago –it is a flower.”

“It is.”

“I have never seen one.”

“I have traveled to many places.” Harry looked at Louis through his lashes, “Camellia is my favorite flower.”

Louis’ skin grew goosebumps, cheeks turning a shade of pink. “Are they –beautiful?”

“Extremely.” Harry kicked off of the wall, “they can survive in cold weather, many of them are pink.”

“Oh,” Louis crossed his hands in front of him, “pink is-”

“Your favorite color.” Harry finished, “I did not know –a nice coincidence.”

Louis nodded, “yes, quite.”

-

Harry didn’t need to look for a mate –he wasn’t looking. He wanted a family eventually –probably, but when it was the time. He adapted really well to different environments so it wouldn’t be hard to find a mate. Harry was good with children, even if they were frightened by him at first. Children tended to gravitate towards him.

Harry learned how to make macaroni and cheese, chicken and rice, lasagna, pasta with red sauce, a cake from a box (sort of), eggs and bacon, and steak with mash potatoes and corn on the cob –which was currently Abraham’s favorite. –oh, and cocoa with lots and lots of marshmallows.

Currently, Harry was drying the dishes by hand.

Louis had the day off, so he went back to sleep –with much coaxing from Harry.

They were going to the beach today because it had been raining the other day.

Abraham was sitting beside Harry, putting together a new puzzle (Harry tried to always have new ones).

The child had grown a fond attachment to him, Louis following behind him. The pair had been attached to his hip, the home had went from this somewhat tense atmosphere to a peaceful one full of warmth. Harry felt the change –Louis always mentioned it.

                Harry couldn’t say that he disliked the very loving environment, it was –really nice. Harry made sure not to get too comfortable –anywhere, although it was becoming just a little harder every day.

                Abraham looked up when the door was knocked on. He quickly stood up, running between Harry’s legs. “Mm!”

                “Relax, please, there is nothing wrong. It was only the door.” Harry finished drying the bowl before putting it down. “Excuse me, I need to walk.”

                “Scary!” Abraham nibbled on Harry’s jeans, something that was becoming common –Harry was having none of that. He moved Abraham away, “no biting my clothing. I will get the door.”

                Harry made his way to the door, hearing Abraham running. He looked back, “do not wake up your mother.” Abraham frowned, nodding before running to the bedroom. Harry peered through the peep hole, seeing a blonde.

                He opened the door, blinking at the omega. “Good morning.”

                The blonde’s eyes opened wide, “wha –good morning –where is Louis?”

                “What is your name?”

                “Uh, Niall.” The blonde crossed his fingers in front of him, bowing his head. “Please, excuse me, I just did not expect to see an alpha. My apologies, sir.”

                “No need.” Harry tilted his head slightly, “Louis is still sleeping, you may come in and wait for him if you’d like.”

                “Oh, yes.” Niall blushed, “please.”

                Harry opened the door wider, allowing Niall inside. The omega wiped his feet before taking his shoes off. He put his hands behind his back, clearing his throat. “Uh –and Abraham?”

                “Abraham.” Harry never raised his voice, it traveled on its own.

                The child poked his head from behind the wall. “Come, Abraham, it is your mother’s friend.”

                Abraham listened, running up to Harry. Niall kneeled, “Hi, Abby, how are you?”

                “Good.” Abraham held onto the bottom of Harry’s shirt, biting his lip. “Mama is sleeping.”

                “I heard,” Niall smiled, “can I have a hug?”

                Abby nodded, slowly moving away from Harry to hug the omega. Harry nodded, “I will finish drying the dishes.”

                “Oh, wait, please.” Niall called, “who –are you?”

                “My name is Harry, I am Louis’ babysitter.”

                “Oh.” Niall’s eyebrows rose, “he found a babysitter –an alpha.” His eyes looked over Harry’s marks, “a military –alpha –pure-bred military alpha.”

                “Yes.”

                “Harry.” Abraham held up two arms for the alpha. “Puzzle.”

                Harry grabbed the boy, pressing his nose into Abraham’s cheek, kissing the skin gently. “I will be in the kitchen with him, please make yourself at home. Are you hungry?”

                Niall’s eyes were round, “no –no! Thank you so much, but I am fine.”

                “Please let me know.” Harry walked away with the child, Niall following almost fearfully. He slowly walked into the kitchen, watching Harry put Abraham down. He rubbed his eye, “when did you start?”

                Harry grabbed the towel and a new dish, “That is for Louis to tell you.”

                “Yes, of course.” Niall nodded, “wow –an alpha.”

                Harry nodded, drying one of Abraham’s small cups. “I am.”

                “That’s amazing,” Niall smiled, “incredible. Is Louis doing well?”

                “I believe so.” He put that dish away. “He is happy.”

                Abraham held up a puzzle piece, “excuse me, Harry.”

                Harry looked down, “yes, Abraham.”

                “Puzzle.”

                “What does that mean?” Harry didn’t stop drying, “I don’t understand.”

                “I need help with my puzzle, please.” Abraham blushed.

                “I see.” Harry put the towel over his shoulder, squatting beside the child. “Let me see.” Abraham gave him the piece. Harry’s eyes scanned over the puzzle. “When you do a puzzle, Abraham, make sure you start with the corners first.” Abraham looked at the puzzle then at Harry. “This piece will go in near the corner. When you get all the corners you will find it, if you do not, I will help you.”

                “Okay.” Abraham held the small piece in his fist. “Thank you…”

                “You’re welcome.”

                Abraham leaned up, nuzzling Harry’s face with his own. “Want mama.”

                “I know, Abraham, but let him rest.” Harry looked up at Niall, “you may sit if you like.”

                Niall’s jaw was slack, blinking slowly at the alpha. “Wow… are you and Louis –dating?”

                Harry’s eyes grew slightly, “pardon?”

                Niall’s eyes dropped to the floor, “oh, excuse me, I shouldn’t have asked –I am so sorry. It is none of my business. You are just so affectionate with Abraham.”

                “We are not. I am here to care for Abraham.” Harry looked away, staring at Abraham who was staring at him.

                “Niall.” Three’s heads shot to the kitchen entrance. Louis was rubbing his eye with the ball of his hand. “Hi, what are you doing here?”

                Niall took a moment to answer. “I just came to say hello.”

                “Mama!” Abraham ran past Niall into Louis. He held up both arms, “mama!”

                “Hello, precious.” Louis yawned, stretching, before picking up his son. “Are you okay?”

                “Yes mama, doing a puzzle.”

                “Mm, the puzzle Harry got you?”

                “Yes mama.”

                Louis looked behind at Harry who was still kneeling. He smiled softly, “good morning again, Harry, and you’ve met Niall.”

                “Yes.” Harry stood, “good morning -again, Louis.”

                The omega bent his head at the alpha before turning his attention to Niall. “Hello, Niall, again.”

                Niall’s eyes were bugging, “Louis, may I talk to you alone?”

                Louis nodded slowly, smiling, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” He kissed Abraham, “Abby, let mama talk to Niall alone for a moment. Stay with Harry for me.”

                “Yes mama.” Abraham grabbed Louis’ hand, kissing it. He ran back to his puzzle, plopping back on his butt. “Harry, mama talk to Niall alone.”

                “I heard, Abraham, thank you.” Harry’s eyes lowered at Louis, removing the towel off his shoulder. “We will leave to the beach in an hour.”

                Louis nodded, yawning, “okay, Harry.” He grabbed Niall’s hand, “come.”

-

                “An alpha?”

                “Yes, I know.” Louis rubbed his knees, laying back on his bed. “He is so sweet, Niall.”

                “Do you –like him?”

                Louis shrugged, “I don’t know, nor does it matter. I do not want a mate.” He nestled his face into a pillow, “but, he is very attractive.” Niall laughed. “And the sweetest, kindest alpha I have ever met.”

                “He is amazing with Abby, Louis, absolutely amazing.” Niall touched Louis’ cheek, “Abby loves him.”

                “Oh yes.” Louis nodded seriously, closing his eyes. “Abraham is obsessed with him –as am I.” He smiled, “he is so attentive, warm, he really makes me feel safe –mostly importantly, he makes Abby feel safe.”

                “I see that.” Niall shook his head, “amazing, I am so happy for you, Louis.”

                “Thank you.” Louis yawned, sitting up. “I apologize for yawning. I just got my second job.”

                “Very nice.” Niall crossed his hands in his lap, “tired or not; you look so healthy, Louis, Abby as well.”

                “Thank you, Niall. Harry has kept us healthy.”

                “Mama!” Abraham’s scream gave Louis chills. The child ran through the room, tears down his face. Louis jumped up, grabbing his child.

                “Abby, Abby, look at mama.”

                “Daddy!”

                Louis’ heart skipped a beat.

                “Niall, hold Abby. Abby, stay here until mama says so.”

                Abraham nodded, clutching Niall’s shirt. Niall stood up, “Louis, I’ll call the police.”

                “Don’t.” Louis slowly back out, “don’t.” He ran into the living room, breath catching in his throat. Harry was standing completely still, CJ was out of breath.

                “Louis –tell this fucking psycho who I am.”

                “It’s a little early to be drunk, CJ.” Louis growled, “get out of my fucking house –how do you know where I live?”

                “I am your fucking husband.”

                “No you are not, I have a restraining order against you.” Louis stayed in his spot, glancing at Harry who was only staring at the drunk alpha. “Get out of my home!”

                CJ growled, “Give me my son.”

                Harry seemed to find this threatening, he walked in front of Louis. His eyes cut dangerously, “get out.”

                The drunk alpha swallowed hard, “so –so you just found someone else, huh? Huh?”

                Louis’ shaking hands grabbed onto Harry’s arm. “Harry-”

                “Get out.” Harry’s voice was low and calm. “I don’t know how you found them, I do not care. I do not care that you are drunk, I do not care if you want your son. I am warning you, get out.”

                CJ took one small step back. “You’re gunna regret this.” Harry took two steps towards CJ, CJ taking two steps back. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, “I’ll be back.”

                “You won’t.” Harry kept taking steps until the man was outside.

                CJ tried ignoring Harry, staring at the omega behind him. “Louis –I’ll fix this.” Louis closed his eyes. “You hear me –ow!” Harry straight-punched the alpha in the nose, stepping out into the cold air barefoot. He grabbed CJ by the throat. “Louis is not your omega, you will not fix anything but your broken nose.” He pressed CJ up against the wall, hand closing tighter around the man’s neck until his breath took a break. “You are playing with fire, half-breed.”

                CJ tried growling, choked breaths coming out in white puffs.

                Harry tossed CJ to the ground as if he was a doll. “Do not come again.” The alpha held his bleeding nose, jogging away clumsily. He gave Louis one last look before running down the stairs.

                “Harry…” Louis toed up to the alpha, putting a light hand on his shoulder.

                Harry turned, both hands cupping Louis’ face. “Are you alright?”

                Louis was shivering, “I am.” He breathed, hugging Harry. “Thank you –thank you so much.”

                Harry kissed the top of his head, “you are freezing. Please, let’s go inside.”

                Louis shook his head, squeezing the alpha harder. “You are incredible.”

                Harry lifted his face, nuzzling Louis’ face. He pressed his nose into Louis’ neck, breathing warm air on the cold skin, “I have told you already, he will not hurt you, nor Abraham.”

                Louis nodded tearfully, “I wasn’t afraid –I knew we’d be safe because of you.” He pushed his face into Harry’s chest, shaking at the cold air. “How did he find us?”

                Harry picked up Louis without warning. “You are freezing.” He closed the door with his foot, taking big steps to Louis’ bedroom. Abraham shot out of Niall’s lap as soon as Harry came in.

                “Mama! Mama! Harry, mama okay?”

                “Mama is fine.” Harry grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapping Louis in it. He left hot kisses on the omega’s cheeks, “you should not go outside without clothing, Camellia.”

                Niall helped Abraham onto the bed, “mama!” Abraham got very close to Louis. “Daddy gone?”

                “He is, baby.” Louis snuggled into Harry’s body heat. Louis wiggled his arms out of Harry’s blanket-wrap, grabbing his son.

                Niall frowned, “how did he find you?”

                Louis shook his head, licking Abraham’s face, “I have no idea.”

                “Your bond.” Harry was running his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Just because you rid yourself of the mark does not mean the bond is broken.”

                Louis groaned quietly, putting his face into Harry’s chest. Abraham wrapped the blanket tighter around Louis and himself. “It’s okay, mama.” Abby wiped his face, “Harry here, mama.”

                Harry touched the child’s cheek, “I am here, Abraham.”

-

                “Look, look, mama!” Abraham pointed aggressively at a starfish. “Star!”

                Louis smiled encouragingly, “wow, baby, a starfish.” He kneeled, picking it up. “Want to hold it?”

                Abby wiggled, holding out two hands, “wanna hold it!”

                Louis laughed, placing it in his small hands, “how’s that?”

                Abraham squealed, giggling, “star!”

                Louis clapped with joy, laughing, “you look so beautiful, Abby, the most beautiful boy in the world!”

                Abraham was holding the starfish out, stomping his feet. “Love it, mama!”

                Harry walked up to them with three cups in hand. “I have cocoa.”

                Abraham lifted the starfish for Harry to see. “Look, Harry, star!”

                Harry nodded, giving a cup to Louis. “That is a starfish.” He put the other two cups on the sand. “They don’t have brains.”

                “No brain?” Abraham looked at Louis in shock, “no brains, mama.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “that’s very right, baby.”

                Harry grabbed the star from him, setting it back on the floor. Abraham lifted his gloved hands to his face, “wanna take my gloves off, mama.”

                “Oh no, precious, they have to stay on.”

                Abraham pointed at Harry’s hands. “Harry doesn’t wear gloves, mama.”

                Harry put a cup in Abraham’s hands, “that is cocoa for you.” He touched Abraham’s cheek, “I do not wear gloves because I am always warm. Your hands would get too cold and turn blue.”

                Abraham took a long sip from his cup, using both hands. “Blue?”

                “Yes.” Harry grabbed his own cup, standing beside Louis. “How are you feeling?”

                Louis watched his son sit beside his new starfish friend, nose red from the cold ocean wind. “I am actually okay.” Louis smiled, pointing his cup at Abby, “honestly, this is the best day I have had in a very long time.”

                Harry took a big swig of his hot drink. “He is very happy.”

                “Yes.” Louis hummed, “look at him.” He cooed, admiring his child. “Beautiful, sweet, so brave –such a loving child. It is CJ’s loss, he will never get to see this.” Louis smiled, “I am scared that he will come back when you are not there –that he will hurt us, hurt Abby. But –but, I am so happy that Abby is smiling even with seeing his father –even with CJ coming in our home –knowing where we live, Abby is happy and so am I.” The omega shook his head in awe, “look at that smile.”

                Abraham was saying a few things to his new friend, making a small pile of sand with one hand.

                “You are like an angel.” Louis smiled at Harry, “where did you come from?”

                Harry moved his cup away from his mouth, “Alaska –Alka.”

                Louis laughed, “Silly alpha.”

                 “He will not hurt you, Louis.” Harry glanced down at the omega, “If he does, I will kill him.”

                Louis turned to face the alpha, teary eyed. “I would never ask you to do that –it is not worth it.”

                Harry finished off his hot chocolate, “If he comes when I am not there, you will tell me.”

                “Of course.” Louis leaned onto Harry’s arm, “I will.”

                Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, “you are very ‘cuddly’ lately.”

                Louis giggled into Harry’s coat, “I will stop then.” Harry pulled Louis closer when he tried to move away.

                “I was only stating something.”

                Louis looked at his son who was watching them. He waved, “Hi, baby.”

                Abraham waved back a few seconds after, taking a few tries to stand up while all bundled up. He tottered up to the hugging pair, “mama.”

                “Yes, precious.” Louis bent down at eye level with his son. “Did you have fun talking to your new friend?”

                “Yes mama.” Abraham leaned into his mother’s space. “Mama… Harry like daddy?”

                “No.” Louis spoke quickly, almost dropping his cup. “Harry is not like daddy at all. Harry is very nice, baby, Harry is very good to us –nothing like daddy.”

                Abraham nodded, wiggling one foot into the sand. He looked past Louis at Harry who was staring out at the ocean. Abby kissed Louis’ nose, “baba.”

                “Baba?” Louis questioned.

                “Harry baba.”

                Louis’ lips parted, he wasn’t sure what to say. He looked back at Harry who was now looking at them.

                Harry shook his head, “my name is not baba.” Abraham whined, shuffling closer to Louis. He breathed out, “but if you wish to call me that,” His eyes connected with Louis’ briefly, “you may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	8. Cuddly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iceland's language is Icelandic  
> Faðir means Father | Frændi means uncle | fallegur means beautiful
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> What are you doing? Why are you updating early? It's not Thursday?
> 
> I have no idea why I'm doing this. I have no self control + longer update = good things.  
> Enjoy and thank you!

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

_“Torture,” Harry played with his ring. “Is in my bones.”_

_The woman nodded, writing things down. “Then why did you leave?”_

_Harry stared at his hands, “When I was lost in the snow –alone, I hallucinated up a family –a small one.” The alpha swallowed hard, “I want a family eventually.” Harry rubbed the inner corners of his eyes, “how do I tell them I’ve tortured people who may have done nothing wrong?”_

_The woman removed her glasses, “to you, is killing and torturing different?”_

_Harry snorted, “I can kill –if it is right, if I am fighting –I can kill.” He squeezed his knees, “but torture –torture is different. I can do unimaginable things to people. I can ruin them until the point of insanity. –I have.” Harry nodded, “if you could only understand what I have done, you’d never be able to sit here and speak with me.”_

_The woman cleared her throat, putting her pen down. “I doubt that.”_

_Harry glanced at her, “you cannot doubt, if you do not know.”_

-

                “Okay, Harry –Isaac, stay close to your mother.”

                Harry put one peeled potato in the colander. “I will have your rooms set up for when you arrive.”

                “Thank you, Harry. We will see you very soon.”

-

                “Hello Isaac.” The child ran into the alpha’s arms. Harry kissed each of his cheeks, “how was your flight?”

                “Good, Frændi.”

                “Such good pronunciation, Isaac.” He cupped the child’s face, “you’ve grown so much.”

                Isaac smiled, “I missed you.”

                “As did I.” Harry put a hand on Liam’s stomach, “Liam.”

                Liam sighed calmly, hugging the alpha, head laying on his shoulder. “Such a long flight.”

                “I apologize, omega.” He kissed his cheek, “I’m sure it was hard on your pregnancy.”

                “No, Harry, no.” Liam’s eyes closed slowly, “it is fine.”

                Zayn dropped the bags on the floor. “The weather is so much warmer here.”

                “For us, yes.” Harry put the child down, letting him roam. “I will be leaving to take care of Abraham.”

                “Yes,” Liam clasped his hands together. “Abraham. I am sure Isaac would love to meet him.”

                “Thank you.” Harry bowed his head, “but Abraham is a very frightened child. He has gotten much better, we will see.” He motioned to his open home. “Please, as always, treat this home as your own.”

                Zayn bowed to his old commander, “thank you.”

                Harry clapped a hand on Zayn’s shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. “I will be back later tonight, after eight. I will make us dinner.”

                Liam smiled, touching his child’s head as he wiggled around his legs. “That half-breed has taught you to cook?”

                “He has, his name is Louis. Maybe you will meet him, he is very kind.”

                Liam smiled, “I would love to.”

                “Mamma.” Isaac grabbed onto Liam’s pants, “may I change, please?”

                “Ask your Frændi, rabbit, go on.”

                Isaac approached Harry, head bowed. “Frændi, may I please change?”

                “Of course, omega, go on.”

                The child beamed, jumping around. He ran to a different room, coming back as a small all-black wolf, eyes a soft light brown. The small wolf ran around the large open space, crawling through his father’s legs.

                “Isaac,” Zayn scratched the boy’s ear, “please bring your clothing.”

                The pup nodded once, running back to the other room.

                “I will be back, please call me if you need something.”

                Liam put a hand on his belly, “of course, Harry.”

-

                “Good morning, Ha-” Louis felt the wind knock out of him when Harry entered his apartment. Louis left the door opened, turning around. “Harry.”

                “Good morning, Camellia.” Harry removed his coat, hanging it up. “How are you?”

                “I-” Louis touched his neck, eye brows crossing. “Fine, and you?”

                “I am very well, thank you.” He looked around, “where is Abraham?”

                “He is in the room, getting dressed –‘ve showered him this morning...”

                Harry approached Louis, arm going behind him to close the door. Harry had Louis half way pressed to the door, he cut his eyes –annoyed. “Why do you look at me with such distaste?”

                Louis unintentionally growled, covering his mouth immediately. Harry’s eyes grew twice their size, shocked. The omega quickly looked down, hands trembling. Harry pulled his face up, now pressing Louis to the door, “what have I done to you? I have never growled at you.”

                Louis clenched his jaw, shuffling in his spot. Harry’s hands squeezed his face, but not to hurt him. “Talk to me, Louis, what is going on?”

                “Baba!” Abraham squealed, running into the back of Harry’s legs. “I smell y-” Abraham moved back quickly, covering his nose.

                Harry turned around, “do I smell?”

                Abraham frowned, tears welling up in his eyes. “Mama!”

                Louis went around Harry to pick up his child. “I –you can leave, I’m sorry for making you drive over. I will take Abraham with me to work.”

                Harry’s mouth actually fell open, hand on his chest, “did I do something wrong?”

                Louis held Abraham’s face to his scent gland, “you told me you do not have a mate.”

                “I do not!” Harry growled, stepping closer. “I have never lied to you!”

                Louis’ eyes softened, Abraham peeking at the angry alpha. “You –you smell like a pregnant omega –like a child. It is not your normal smell.” Louis’ mouth formed a frown, “it is very strong.”

                Harry closed his eyes, letting go of a long shallow breath. “I do not have a mate, nor a child.” He approached the two, holding out his hands for Abraham, “come to me, Abraham.”

                Abraham let Harry grab him, relaxing when Harry scented him, removing the other smells he brought with him. “You are jealous.”

                Abraham tensed up.

                “It is okay,” Harry massaged Abraham’s long hair, up to his scalp. “It is normal for children.” He looked at Louis, who had his fingers crossed, blushing. “Although it is not as common for omegas –who are not mated.”

                Louis looked away, “It was just a surprise.”

                Harry touched Louis’ ear lobe, “are you still angry with me, Camellia, will you stay mad at me?”

                Louis shivered, leaning into the light touch. “If you tell me why you smell –different.”

                “I have family staying with me, they have a child –Isaac, he is three and an omega. His parents are Liam and Zayn, they are bonded. Liam is pregnant.” Harry shook his head, “and you call me silly.”

                Louis crossed his arms, embarrassed. “I am sorry.”

                “Do not be. Come to me, omega.”

                Louis scurried into Harry’s arms, putting a hand on Abraham’s back. “You heard Harry, baby, it is just his family.”

                Abraham didn’t move his face, nodding. “Yes, mama.”

                Louis sighed, rubbing up and down his back.

                “There is no need to be jealous.” Harry bounced Abraham until he showed his face, “Isaac would love to play with you.”

                “No!” Abraham wiggled, reaching out for Louis. “No!”

                “Relax.” Harry didn’t let him move, “you do not need to scream to get your point across.” He hummed, kissing the child. “Relax, Abraham.”

                “No play, baba.”

                “Okay, I understand, it is fine.”

                Louis smiled sadly, “I will take Abraham.” He took his son back, “please, take some time to be with your family.”

                Harry‘s eyes lowered, clearly hurt. “You are still angry with me?”

                “No, Harry.” Louis rocked Abraham back and forth. “I work at the kiosk today, I always take Abraham with me. Please, be with them today and I am off tomorrow.” He smiled, “it is okay.”

                Harry shook his head, aggravated, “I will stay.”

                “No,” Louis tisked, “you will not. You deserve a day off for putting up with us being so emotional all the time. Please, I do not need you today.”

                Harry’s brows furrowed, “I do not wish to leave, Louis.”

                Louis smiled miserably, “I know.” He sighed when Abraham squeezed his shirt. “But, I am not asking you, Harry.”

-

                “You are back so soon?” Liam frowned, rubbing his eye.

                Harry removed his coat, blinking at the floor. “I was –sent home early.”

                Liam tilted his head to the side, “did something happen?”

                Harry shook his head, eyes glued downward, “No –I do not know.” He hung up the coat before removing his shoes. “Louis is –angry with me.” He put a hand on his heart, finally looking up at the frowning omega. “It does not feel good.”

-

                Louis had been angry –jealous, ready to slap Harry out of his home –it was selfish.

                Harry is not Abraham’s father.

Harry is not his alpha.

                He did not need an alpha.

                Harry was right, it is very common for children to be jealous when they smell another child on someone they love. An unknown smell –just the thought made Louis growl.

                Half-breeds were naturally angrier –petty.

                Louis was petty.

                The theory is that Wolves and Humans never should have mixed. It was like a natural rejection from the universe. Half-breeds couldn’t live among full-breeds if they tried. Full-breeds were more free, more loving and accepting. Pure Wolves got jealous, extremely jealous, but over things that actually mattered. They became jealous when they felt like it was necessary.

Wolves

˅

Ask questions first, then react –most of the time.

Half-breeds reacted first, angry and mean –impure.

A trait Louis worked hard on.

                It had hurt, physically, when Harry came in. It felt like Louis had been lied to, he felt dumb. (He felt even worse when he found out it was just family). It was frustrating, especially with Harry. He was sweet, gentle, protective, and perfect with Abby –perfect with him. Harry was everything you’d want in an alpha –in a wolf. How could Louis see him every day and not grow affections? Harry loved his child, a child who is not his. Harry helped Abraham, taught him, and made sure he was happy –healthy.

                Louis didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want a mate –Harry doesn’t want a mate. Louis didn’t need one, he had Abraham. He had his son to love –but, Harry’s love was clearly different. Harry did something to Louis’ chest that no one else could.

                Louis learned to block people out –don’t allow them in, don’t allow them close. It could happen again –everything was fine in the beginning, even in the middle. –Then he was black and blue and Abby was black and blue inside and out. Any normal being would put up some sort of blockade. They would make sure they were safe –that their child was safe. Louis didn’t like being tricked, and not because he felt stupid, but because it was a pain that he could not endure a second time.

                Louis’ heart had frozen after he left CJ. But –Louis is an omega, compatibility is something he cannot ignore. Soulmates were always a myth, some people believed it. Louis had believed it at some point until he was proved very wrong.

                But-

                It was hard to not want to be with Harry –he was melting Louis’ cold little heart.

-

                Louis smiled at Abby, “how’s your cocoa, baby?”

                Abraham gave him one big thumb up. “Good, mama.” He picked up his cup with both hands, taking small gulps. “Mama.”

                “Yes, precious?” Louis set their plates down.

                “…Want baba.”

                “Mm,” Louis smiled understandingly, touching Abby’s cheek, “I know, me too. But, we have to respect Harry. He helps us so much, he deserves time to be with his family.”

                Abraham frowned.

                “If mama always worked, and you never saw me, would you be happy?”

                “No!”

                “Of course not, baby.” Louis puckered his lips, cutting Abraham’s meat. “So, we have to let Harry be with his family.” Abraham snatched a small piece of meat, sticking it in his mouth. Louis laughed, “Yummy?”

                “Yummy, mama.” Abraham hummed, looking around. “Harry is family, mama?”

                “Um, sort of, sweetheart, not really. Harry helps me take care of you.” Louis blushed a soft color, moving the fork and knife away.

                “I like baba, mama.” Abraham grabbed his fork, sticking it into a piece of meat. “Nice to mama, nice to me. –Protects us from daddy too!” He chewed, kicking his small feet. “Gives me and mama lots and lots of kisses!”

                “Yes,” Louis smiled with a long sigh. “He does, baba is very good to us.”

                “Very good to us.” Abraham agreed. He peered at his plate, sitting up on his knees. “Corn on cob?”

                “Not today,” Louis laughed, eating his own food. “Harry made that two days ago –again.” He tucked a long piece of hair behind Abraham’s ear. “You really like that corn on the cob.”

                “Love.” Abraham smiled softly, “love mama too.”

                Louis leaned forward, bumping their noses together cutely. “Mama loves you too.”

                Abraham giggled around his fork. “Mama, wanna go to the beach.”

                “Yeah? Mama is off tomorrow, we can go.”

                “Yes!” Abraham tried picking up some rice, only getting a few pieces. “Baba comes with us?”

                “Remember, Abby, his family is over.” Louis put down his fork, wiping his mouth. “Maybe,” The omega hummed, “you can play with Harry’s family’s baby?”

                Abraham shook his head, “no, mama!”

                “Please, don’t scream at mama, precious.”

                Abraham immediately frowned, putting his head down. “I’m sorry, mama.”

                “Thank you, baby.” Louis shrugged, “it is okay if you do not want to, but it is a good way so that you can see baba.”

                Abraham bit his lip, “hurt me, mama.”

                “No, baby, no.” Louis cooed, “no one will hurt you. Baba would never –ever let that happen, would he?”

                “Never ever, mama.”

                “That’s right.” Louis smiled, “and mama would definitely, never –ever –ever let anyone hurt you, would I?”

                Abraham snickered, shaking his head. “Never ever –ever, mama.”

                “That’s right.” Louis crossed his arms on the table, “would you like to try, baby, hm? Can you try to make a friend for mama?”

                Abraham climbed out of his chair, into Louis’ lap. “Anything for mama.”

-

                 “Louis.”

                Louis blinked quickly at Harry’s tone. “Hello –Harry?”

                “Yes, is everything alright? Are you okay? Is Abraham okay?”

                Louis couldn’t help but giggle at Harry’s worried tone. “We are fine, Harry, thank you. How are you?”

                Harry sighed with relief, “I am okay.”

                Louis nodded, hand pressed on the phone. “Okay is not bad, so it is good.”

                “I guess,” There was silence. “You are still angry with me?”

                “I was never angry with you, Harry.”

                “You were, do not lie to me.”

                Louis touched the bottom of his pajama pants. “I was only surprised.”

                “Jealous.”

                Louis closed his eyes, “slightly.”

                Harry hummed, “I do not have a mate, Louis –nor a child.”

                “That does not matter.” Louis cleared his throat, “we are not mates.”

                “We are not.”

                Louis rubbed the back of his neck, “Harry –are you busy tomorrow?”

                “I am never busy if you need something.”

                Louis smiled, “so kind –well, I talked to Abby and he would like to try and play with your family’s child.”

                “Isaac. Abraham agreed to it?”

                “Yes, he said he’d try.” Louis laughed, “I was just as surprised. It is mostly because he wishes to see you.”

                “He can always see me.”

                “Yes, he just missed you.”

                “I did not need to leave.”

                Louis pressed his lips together, “I know. –Abraham would like to go to the beach.”

                “I can come over in the morning, we can go have breakfast then we can come to my home, you will meet Liam, Zayn, and Isaac.”

                Louis nodded, “okay, Harry.”

                Harry didn’t say anything for a while. “Camellia.”

                Louis pressed his forehead to his knees, “yes.”

                “Do not be sad, I will make sure to never disrespect you again.”

                Louis’ skin grew small goosebumps all the way up his spine. He whined, and Harry’s breath caught. Louis squeezed his knees closer, whine small in his throat.

                “Such a sweet omega.” Harry hummed contently, Louis’ breath now catching. “Why do you whine at me?”

                Louis did it again, eyes shutting tight. “I was so jealous –please, I am not used to this –I become confused sometimes.”

                Harry’s voice was stern, “I will never do it again. I was careless and brought an unknown scent into your home. I apologize, Camellia.”

                Louis whimpered, toes curling into the couch cushion. “It is okay.”

                “Poor omega.” Harry hushed, “sleep, you are tired.”

                Louis breathed, “Okay…”

                “Put the alarm on.”

                “I will.”

                “Now, Camellia, I want to hear it.”

                Louis carefully slid off the couch, one foot first, going to the door. He pressed two buttons, waiting for the beep and the light to turn red.

                “Good, omega.”

                Louis shivered at the praise, going pliant against the door.

                “It is time for bed.”

                “Yes…”

                “I will be there in the morning.”

                “I –need to give you a key.”

                “You do not, if I need to, I can get inside.”

                Louis chuckled, “I thought the alarm was to make sure people can’t come in.”

                “No one can come in, but I can. You may give me a key, if you wish. But know, that if I need to, I can come in on my own.”

                Louis smiled, sleepy, leaning on the door. “Silly alpha.”

-

                “Hello Harry!” Louis quickly opened the door, running away.

                Harry lifted a brow, entering the apartment as Abraham ran up to him. “Baba, baba, baba!” Abraham screamed running around Harry. He grabbed onto the alphas leg, biting on his jeans.

                Harry touched the top of his head, “do not bite, please, Abraham.”

                Abraham lifted his hands, “baba!”

                Harry grabbed the child before he ran past him another time. He kissed him, “Good morning, Abraham, I’ve missed you.”

                Abraham hugged around Harry’s neck, sniffing him, “missed you!”

                “What is mama doing?” Harry walked with the boy to the kitchen, “Louis?”

                Louis was bent over picking up glass. Abraham wiggled, “mama, what happened?”

                Louis shook his head, mumbling to himself. “I dropped a plate, damn.”

                Harry put Abraham down, walking over to Louis. He grabbed the omegas hands, taking the glass from them. Harry shook his head, “do not do that, you will cut yourself.”

                Louis pouted, holding up his finger, “too late.”

                Harry grabbed the hand, bringing Louis’ ring finger to his mouth. He licked the finger, putting the hand against his cheek. “Please greet me when I come in –when you run, I feel like you are angry with me.”

                Louis blushed dark red, “I am sorry.” He glanced at the glass in Harry’s hand, “hello Harry.”

                Harry kissed Louis’ fingers, “hello Louis, good morning.” The alpha moved Louis away from the rest of the glass pieces, “I will pick up the glass.” He watched Abraham carefully tread to his mother’s side.

                “Mama okay?”

                “I am, baby, thank you.” He showed Abraham his small cut. “Harry made it better, he licked it.”

                Abraham stared at the cut for a few seconds before licking over it. “I help too.”

                Louis giggled, “So sweet, precious, thank you.” He stood up, looking back at Harry who was finishing picking up the glass. “Harry, you did not have to.”

                “But I have.” Harry tossed the remaining contents in the trash, “I am here to take you and Abraham to breakfast.” He bowed, “please.”

                Louis smiled, picking up Abby. “Abby has been waiting all morning.” He nibbled on his lip, “He is very excited.”

                “Abraham,” Harry spoke, “please put your shoes on and get your jacket so we may leave.”

                Abby nodded once, “yes, baba.” Louis set him down, letting him run away.

                Louis hugged himself as Harry approached him. “Thank you –for picking up the glass.”

                Harry pulled Louis into a strong hold, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his mid-back. “I was very upset that you were upset with me.” Louis closed his eyes, body falling docile when Harry’s fingers gripped the base of his neck. “I was not thinking of your feelings –I was not thinking how disrespectful it was.”

                Louis moved away quickly. “Harry –what, what is this? I am so confused –I do not want a mate.”

                “Nor do I.”

                Louis looked away, sulking. “Okay then.”

                “Do you see?” Harry grabbed Louis’ jaw firmly, “you give me such a hurtful look –you are confusing me.”

                “Because I am confused!” Louis shouted, clenching his fists together. “I do not need an alpha!”

                Harry didn’t say anything, keeping a gentle hold on Louis’ chin. “Why do you scream at me, omega?”

                Louis looked down, “I do not know –I don’t know anything.”

                “Then let us leave it as that.” He pressed his forehead against Louis’, kissing his nose twice. Harry put a warm hand on the omega’s lower back, rubbing the small exposed skin with his thumb. “I will not fight with you. However you feel, please tell me. If it is confusion, tell me.”

                Louis nodded slowly, leaning into Harry’s face, rubbing their cheeks together. “Okay, Harry.”

                “Good, omega.” Harry moved his hand to Louis’ scent gland, “I am sorry I could not comfort you last night, I will make up for it today.”

                Louis leaned on his chest, “thank you.”

                “Baba, mama, look!” Abraham was pointing at his shoes proudly.

                Louis clapped, moving away, “good try, baby!”

                Harry was not impressed, “does it not feel uncomfortable?”

                “Harry.” Louis scolded, “Nice.”

                Abraham looked down at his shoes, “hurts.”

                “Of course it hurts, they are not on the right foot.”

                Abraham stared at his shoes in silence for a long time. “Don’t like it, mama.”

                Harry opened his mouth, but Louis covered it. “Leave my child alone.”

-

                “Yucky, baba.” Abraham moved his face away from the spoonful of oatmeal Harry tried feeding him.

                “It is not, try it.”

                “No!” Abraham whined, covering his mouth. “Yucky!”

                “Do not shout, Abby, we are in a public place.” Louis reprimanded.

                Abraham nodded at his mother, “yes, mama, sorry.” He still moved his face away from Harry.

                “You cannot say something is ‘yucky’ if you have not tried it first.”

                Abraham shook his head, “no.”

                Louis grabbed the spoon from Harry, taking a small bite. He tilted his head back and forth, “you actually might like it, Abby, it has apples.”

                “No, mama!”

                “Do not scream at mama, please.”

                Harry nodded, “it is bad to scream at your mother, Abraham, listen.”

                Abraham looked down at his fingers, “yucky…”

                “Try it, precious.” Louis put some on his finger, “just a little.” Louis put his finger to Abraham’s mouth, letting the sad child lick it off.

                Abraham scrunched up his nose, “not yucky, but not yummy.”

                Louis smiled, “that is okay, baby, you did good trying it.” He put Harry’s spoon back in the oatmeal. “Mama likes it.”

                Abraham sat up, grabbing his cut-up waffles. “This is yummy, mama.”

                Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin as the waitress came back up to them. “Is everything alright here?”

                Louis smiled, “yes thank you.” They’d gotten quite a bit of attention from the guests and staff because Harry was not wearing his coat. Louis was the one who asked him to remove it. He didn’t mind if people saw that Harry was military –it was very attractive to him, the marks and such. But Louis didn’t want people staring because he was wearing a coat indoors, he’d rather them stare because of pride.

                The waitress smiled, “please let me know if you need anything else.”

                “Yes, of course.” Louis grabbed the wallet from his bag on the back of his seat. Harry snatched it away, “hey!”

                “You are in public,” Harry took out his own wallet, “do not shout.”

                “I am paying.”

                “I will pay.”

                Louis groaned, “Because I am a half-breed or because I am an omega?”

                Harry grabbed Louis’ fisted hand, “because I wish to take you and Abraham out, I offered.” His eyes softened, bringing the top of Louis’ hand to his lips. He kissed it several times, leaving it there for a while. “Is it wrong for me to want to take care of things?”

                Louis couldn’t see the eyes that stared at them if he tried. Wolves were not common to see, and never with half-breeds. They had the whole restaurants attention, not that it actually mattered. Abraham was busy eating his waffles, Louis was busy blushing his face hot, and Harry was too busy holding his hand the whole time –even back to the car.

                Louis wanted to watch the judgmental eyes. The ones that wondered why Harry would ever be holding hands with a half-breed, why he was with a child that wasn’t his own.

                But Louis was too busy falling for green eyes with no smile to pay much mind.

-

                Louis adjusted the blanket on his shoulder, hauling his son out of the car. “Good morning, baby, you fell asleep.”

                Abraham rubbed his eye, putting his thumb in his mouth. “Mama.”

`               “Yes, baby, I’m here.”

                He grabbed the blanket on Louis’ shoulder, “where are we, mama?”

                “At Harry’s house, baby, we came to meet his family, remember?”

                Abraham moaned, “I remember, mama.”

                “You’ll have fun, my beautiful baby boy.” Louis kissed his cheek, “I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

                “Do you wish for me to carry him?”

                Louis shook his head, “I have him, thank you.”

                They walked up to his door, waiting for Harry to open the door. The pair was quickly hit with the smell of a pregnant omega.

                “I am home.” Harry called, holding the door open for Louis and Abraham. He put a hand on Louis’ lower back, guiding him further into the large home. Louis removed his shoes, then his son’s.

                “Oh!” Louis jumped back when a small black wolf carefully came out behind a wall. He froze when he hit Harry’s chest. The alpha wrapped two arms around Louis’ waist, “that is Isaac.”

                Abraham’s eyes were fixated on the wolf. The creature crawled around them to get to Harry. Louis moved away, “I see.”

                Harry bent down to pick up the pup, Isaac whined, wiggling. “Calm, Isaac, these are friends.”

                Abraham gripped Louis’ shirt, “mama…”

                “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Louis cooed, “That is Isaac, baby.”

                Harry held him up for Abraham, “he is in his wolf form, would you like to touch him?”

                Abraham hid his face in Louis’ gland, “no!”

                Louis rubbed his back, sighing, “You promised mama you would try, remember?”

                Abraham moved his face slowly, staring at the brown eyes that stared at his blue. “Scary, mama…”

                “He is not, Abraham.” Harry scratched the wolf’s ear. “He is very kind. Isaac, may Abraham touch you, please?  
                Isaac dropped his head.

                “Thank you, Isaac.” Harry adjusted the wolf, “touch him, Abraham, he is very sweet.”

                Abraham took a while, eventually reaching a hand out to touch the small wolf. He bit his lip, “soft, mama…”

                “Is he, baby?” Louis touched the wolf, getting him to cry happily. “Wow, he’s very soft, precious.”

                “Hello.”

                Isaac’s ears went up, he wiggled out of Harry’s hold, running up to his father. Zayn smiled at Louis and Abraham, “Isaac, go change please.”

                Isaac whined but listen to his father.

                “Louis, Abraham, this is Zayn. Zayn, Louis and Abraham.”

                Zayn approached them slowly, bowing his head at the two. “I have heard much about you.”

                Louis blushed, glancing at the alpha’s tattoos. “Oh –hopefully good.”

                “Very good.”

                Abraham put his blanket in his mouth, whimpering when Harry removed it. “No biting, Abraham.”

                “Liam, my omega, is resting now.”

                Louis nodded, “yes, of course.” He smiled, “it is very nice to meet you, Zayn.”

                “Like wise.”

                Isaac ran up to the back of his father’s legs. “Faðir, that is Frændi’s mate?”

                “No, but that is not a question we ask.” The puppy frowned. “It is very rude. That is his friend, say hello.”

                Isaac stood small in front of Louis, arms in front of him. He bowed, “hello, I am Isaac.”

                “Hello, I am Louis. This is my son, Abraham.”

                Isaac smiled, “he has pretty eyes.”

                “Say thank you, Abby?”

                Abraham was blushing, “thank you…”

                Harry grabbed Abraham from Louis, setting him down. He removed Abraham’s sweater and hat. Abraham quickly pressed his back against Louis’ legs, “mama.”

                “Relax, Abraham, Isaac is kind. You both can play together.”

                Isaac walked closer, “you are an alpha.”

                Louis smiled, touching Abby’s long hair. “You are an alpha, baby.”

                “I am,” Abraham whispered.

                Isaac grinned, “I am an omega.”

                Abraham nodded, “you are an omega.”

                “Faðir, can I play with Abraham?”

                “Yes, pup, as long as his mother says yes.”

                “Louis, may I play with Abraham?”

                Louis smiled, squatting, “you want to play with Isaac, baby?”

                “I don’t know, mama.”

                Harry kneeled beside Louis, “Isaac is safe, Abraham, he has brought some of his own toys. Go on.”

                Abraham took one step forward, getting closer and closer to the omega. The child held out his hand for Abraham to take, “I have crayons.”

                Abraham nodded, looking back at Louis. Louis waved, “have fun, baby, I’ll be here, okay?”

                Abraham nodded, slowly, “okay mama.”

                Louis took a deep breath when his son was out of view, “wow, I cannot believe he actually did it.”

                Harry nodded, removing his coat, “Abraham is a strong child.” The alpha helped Louis remove his coat.

                “Thank you, Harry.”

                “Of course.”

                “We may sit, if you like.”

                Louis smiled, following Zayn to Harry’s living room. He’d been here before, it was the same. There was one couch, one TV and many blankets and pillows on the floor. Zayn sat on a large pillow, crossing his legs. Harry sat Louis on the couch, sitting beside Zayn on the cushion.

                “If you do not mind,” Louis smiled, crossing his legs, “how did you meet?”

                “In the military.” Harry answered, “I was Zayn’s leader, he was my highest officer.”

                Zayn smiled at the memory, “Harry was the best leader there ever was.”

                Louis nodded, “he is also the best baby sitter there ever was.”

                Zayn chuckled, “I have heard you taught him to cook.”

                Louis nodded, shyly, “only a few things, he learns very quickly.”

                “Mama!” Abraham came running in with the wolf omega at his side. He ran into Louis’ knees, holding up a puzzle box. “Look, mama, puzzle!”

                Louis beamed, “wow, does Isaac have a puzzle box just like you?”

                “Yeah!” Abraham ran into Harry’s lap, “baba, look!”

                Harry grabbed Abraham’s sides, “just like at your house.”

                “Yeah!”

                Isaac giggled, “Frændi, you are Abraham’s Faðir?”

                Harry shook his head, “I am not.”

                Louis put his hands in between his thighs, “Abby just likes to call Harry baba, Isaac. He is not his blood father.”

                Harry let Abraham climb out of his lap, eye brows high. “How do you know Icelandic?”

                Louis smiled, “my grandmother was born in Iceland.”

                “Liam is from there.” Zayn tilted his head, “your grandmother was a full-breed?”

                Louis nodded, “yes, she mated with a human, my grandfather, and they had my mother – and then she had me.”

                Harry’s eyes were large, “you are – a direct wolf blood line?”

                Louis shrugged, “I guess.”

                Harry looked quickly at Abraham who was currently removing pieces of puzzles from the box with Isaac. “I see…”

                Zayn looked away from Harry, giving Louis a gentle smile. “So, what have you taught Harry to cook?”

Humans mated with Wolves

˅

They created, Human-Wolves

˅

Blood lines were intricate but not complicated.

Direct blood lines meant that one of your grandparents, or parents, were wolves. It was not common in this era because wolves stayed with wolves.

Louis’ grandmother had been in the military, his mother following after her. He didn’t know his grandmother well, she had died in battle, but she was a wolf.

Louis’ mother was a half-breed, Louis is a half-breed, and Abraham is a half-breed.

If Louis were to mate with a wolf, there is a small chance he would have a full-bred child because of his blood line.

Harry was trying to pay attention to Louis and Zayn’s conversation but something in his chest was rumbling. He gripped his leg, fixated on Louis’ blue eyes, suddenly visualizing a pair of small blue-green ones.

-

                “I found another shell, mamma!” Isaac shouted, sticking it in his bucket.

                Liam smiled, hand on his stomach, Louis beside him on the sand. Liam sighed, “Abraham is very sweet. Isaac seems to get along very well with him.”

Louis nodded, “yes, it is amazing. Abraham is very shy –scared. It is amazing that he is responding so well to your child.”

“Isaac finds a way to make friends.” Liam leaned towards Louis, “although he can be very shy as well.”

Louis smiled, “do you know if it is a boy or girl?”

“Another boy.” Liam rolled his eyes, rubbing his belly. “Zayn’s line is all boys.” He shrugged, “I would not mind a girl.”

Louis brought his knees to his chest, “a girl would be nice.”

“Do you want another child?”

Louis watched Abraham pick up a few shells, putting them in his little green bucket. “I do not think I can have another child. Abraham was a miracle child.”

“I see.” Liam waved at his alpha that waved at him from far. “Harry talks very much about you –about Abraham.”

“I’ve heard.” Louis giggled, “He is very kind –kindest alpha I have ever met.”

                “Oh yes, Harry is too kind. He is very honest, protective.”

Louis nodded as the two approached them. “Yes, he is.”

“Here you go, fallegur.” Zayn kneeled, giving Liam a warm drink. It was funny how the family did not wear protective clothing.

“Camellia,” Harry sat beside him, putting a warm drink his hands. “I have brought you a coffee, you look tired.”

“Always tired,” Louis chuckled. He waved at Abby when he waved his shell at him.

“We will leave soon, you may nap in my nest.”

Louis hummed, “that sounds lovely.” He brought the drink to his lips. “Mm, delicious.”

“I am glad you like it.” Harry put a hand on his knee, letting Louis put his head on his shoulder.

“Harry told us you’d like to move to Alaska, Louis.”

“Yes,” Louis smiled, “Abraham and I.” Harry wrapped an arm around his side, nuzzling Louis’ neck with his nose.

“Mm,” Liam nodded, “if you need a place to stay, we have a home there.”

“Oh!” Louis almost let go of Harry’s arm around him. “I would never ask that of you.” He laughed nervously, “Where you live is most likely too cold anyway.”

“It is okay,” Harry spoke into Louis’ neck, “when you move, I can build you a home in Sitka, for you and Abraham.”

Louis turned his head quickly, “no, Harry.”

Harry leaned closer, “Why not?”

                Louis’ lips pulled up into a smile, “you are awfully cuddly today, Harry.”

Harry gave him a straight face until the sides of his mouth pulled up into a grin, forcing the air in Louis’ lungs to cease. Harry bit his bottom lip, mouth in a deep grin –exposing dimples Louis hadn’t known were there.

“I can move –if you wish.”

Louis swallowed hard, eyes going glossy. “I –I was only stating something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	9. Glossary (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to understand the way my world works. If you have any questions, let me know.

  * "...If two Human-Wolves, such as Louis and his ex-husband, had a baby, the baby would also be the same. It was impossible to get a pure wolf from two half wolves..."
  * "...If a pure-wolf had a child with a Human-wolf –well, no one really knows what would happen because it’s never happened..."
  * Being direct blood-line means grandparent/parent is a wolf. Wolf mates with human, creates a half-breed. Half-breed may be capable to have a child with a wolf (child will most likely be full-bred.)



»

Wolf + Wolf = Wolf

Wolf + Human = half-breed/half-human

Human + half-breed = half-breed

Wolf + half-breed = unknown (it has never happened/never been documented)

||||

Louis’ grandmother (WOLF) + Louis’ grandfather (HUMAN)

˅

Louis’s mother (HALF-BREED)

\+ Louis’ father (HALF-BREED)

˅

Louis (HALF-BREED)

\+ CJ (HALF-BREED)

˅

Abraham (HALF-BREED)

**Best explanation I can think of:**

 Chocolate milk; if you have white milk (humans) and you add chocolate powder (wolves) it turns light brown (human-wolves/half-breeds). Brown (wolf) is dominating color. If milk is already brown and you add more brown (wolf+half-breed with direct blood line) your milk will be darker (wolf+half-breed=full-breed)


	10. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> Enjoyyy and thank you all so much! Your comments fuel me, I really do appreciate each one.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

 

-

“Oh, Abby, look –look!” Isaac squealed pointing excitedly.          

Abraham ran to him, staring down at the starfish. “My friend!” Abraham set his bucket of shells down, picking up the starfish carefully. “Star!”

                Isaac swung around his bucket happily, spilling some of his shells. “So beautiful. That is your friend?”

“Yeah!” Abraham smiled, holding out the starfish for the omega.

Isaac took a step back, “it is a little scary.” He shook his very long black hair, “no thank you.”

“Star is very nice, Isa!” Abraham pushed the starfish closer, “touch.”

“No.” Isaac whined, “Scary.”

Abraham frowned, holding his friend close, “I’m sorry –don’t cry.”

Isaac curled his feet into the sand, “it is okay –I do not like it –it is pretty, but it is a little scary.”

“Okay.” Abraham nodded quickly, “I’ll protect you!”

Isaac’s mouth pulled up into a big smile, “really?”

“Yeah, like baba! He protects me and mommy.”

Isaac blushed, “okay.” He took a deep breath, touching the starfish quickly before retracting his hand.

Abraham giggled, “You did it!”

Isaac bit his lip, holding his bucket close, “I did it.”

Abraham put down the starfish, picking up his bucket. “Let’s get more shells.” He led the way to a small pile of seashells that were washed up. He picked up a shell, smiling at it. “For mama.”

“I want one for my mamma.” Isaac looked around, grabbing a soft pink shell. “Oh, and one for Faðir.”

Abraham watched the omega, looking down, seeing a bright white shell. Abraham bit his lip, picking it up, “for baba.”

“Abby!” Louis called, “come on, baby!”

Abraham spun around, waving, “coming, mama!”

“You too, Isaac!” Liam shouted.

Abraham grabbed onto Isaac’s hand, “come, I’ll hold your hand.”

Isaac giggled, swinging his half-full bucket back and forth. “Are you cold?”

Abraham shook his head, “baba and mama make sure I’m warm all the time.”

Isaac nodded, “but, you are wearing a sweater –and a hat.”

Abraham pouted, “Because it is cold outside.”

“I am not wearing a sweater.” Abraham let go of the omega’s hand, moving away. Isaac stopped walking, “why did you let me go?”

“Mean!” Abraham shouted, running away from the omega into his mother’s legs. “Up, mama, up!”

                Louis picked him up, kissing his son. “Did you have fun with-?”

“Mamma!” Isaac wailed from where he was. The omega dropped his bucket, eyes covered by his small hands. “Mamma!”

Liam was at his side quickly, picking up his child, kissing the omega’s wet cheeks. “Hvað er rangt, hvolpur?’

Isaac pointed at Abraham, “mean, mamma!”

Louis walked closer to Isaac with his child, “Abraham did something mean, baby?” He cupped the back of Isaac’s head, “what happened?”

Isaac glared at the alpha who cried quietly. He put his small hands together before pulling them apart roughly, “Hann líkar ekki við mig.”

“Oh, baby,” Louis cooed, “Abraham does like you.”

Liam nodded, “you both were playing just fine.” He turned to Abraham, “Abraham, did something happen?”

Abraham whined, reaching out a hand for the omega. He wiped Isaac’s eyes with his small hand, eyebrows crossed. “Don’t cry.”

Isaac rubbed his nose, “hold my hand!”

“Do not scream, pup.” Liam bounced him, “If Abraham does not wish to hold your hand, he does not need to.”

“Want him to!” Isaac sobbed.

“You wanna hold Isaac’s hand, baby, hm? I think he’ll feel a lot better if you do.”

“Wanna hold Isa hand.” Abraham mumbled, being set down by his mother. Liam licked his child’s cheeks before setting him down as well. “Hold.” Abraham held out a hand for the sniffling omega.

Isaac carefully put his hand in Abraham’s, “warm.”

Abraham nodded, “…warm…”

-

“Baba, baba!” Abraham ran around Harry’s legs.

“Yes, Abraham.” Harry kneeled, “what is it?”

“Want my puzzle!”

“Your puzzle is at your home. You may come again to play with Isaac and we will bring your puzzle.”

“Mm,” Abraham frowned but kissed Harry. “Okay, baba.” He played with Harry’s sleeve, “want mama.”

“Mama is taking a nap.” He cupped the underside of Abraham’s face, “but I will wake him for dinner.”

Abraham smiled, hugging Harry tightly, “okay, I wake mama too!”

“No, go play with Isaac. I will wake mama.”

Abraham nodded, “okay, baba.” One more kiss and the small alpha was out of sight.

“He is very attached to you.” Zayn pulled down plates, “you are very attached to him.”

“I am.” Harry washed his hands, drying them on a hand towel. “He is a very sweet boy.”

“Isaac is very attached to him as well.” Zayn turned around seriously, “Louis is a direct line.”

“He is.” Harry crossed his arms, “I did not know.”

Zayn smirked, “do you like him?”

“You do not allow your child to ask, but you do?”

Zayn chuckled, “I wish to know –you are willing to build him a home.” The alpha lifted a brow, “that is a lot.”

Harry looked down, shaking his head. “I have many different emotions for Louis, for both of them.” He chewed on his inner cheek, “He does not give me much of a choice. Louis is a very good omega –a very good mother –he is very sweet.”

“Will you move with them –to Alaska?”

Harry looked up at his friend, “is this the original question you were to ask me?”

Zayn looked away, “my apologies.”

“Hmph, I will move –only if he needs me too –I do not know, I am not his mate.”

“And if you fall in love with him, you will not go?”

Harry’s jaw tightened, “I do not know –nor is it of your concern.”

“You know, if you have a child with him.” Zayn leaned against the counter, “they will not call you back.”

Harry growled at the alpha, forcing Zayn’s head into a respectful bow. “I will not use him to keep me from my past. Not another word.” The alpha spun around, leaving Zayn with his head bowed in the kitchen.

Harry stomped past his living room were Liam sat, and the children were, to his bedroom. Harry carefully opened the door, closing it behind him. He sunk to his knees when he reached the pile in the middle of the room. Harry chuckled softly, looking for Louis in the abundance of sheets and pillows. He eventually found the omega, curled up in the center.

Harry touched his cheek with light finger tips, bending down to kiss Louis’ temple. “Sweet Camellia,” He cooed, “it is time for dinner.”

Louis wiggled, and breathed in deep. Harry watched him the whole time, this being the first time he’d actually watched Louis sleep. The omega was small, with eyelashes long enough to cut through glass. His lips were a soft pink color, currently the same tint as his button nose. Louis had the messiest bed hair, signaling much movement in his sleep.

Harry touched the omega’s ear lobe, running his thumb over it. “Come, omega.” He carefully adjusted Louis into his lap, kissing the back of his neck when he felt Louis’ limbs come to life. “It is I, Camellia, it is Harry.”

“Nmm,” Louis groaned low, whining softly in his wake. He moved around until he was face deep in Harry’s neck. He took a few quick breaths of air, clutching Harry’s long T-shirt. “Ab –Abby…”

“He is playing with Isaac.” Harry tucked a messy strand of hair behind his ear, kissing the corner of Louis’ eye. “It is dinner time, I wanted for you to sleep.” He snuggled Louis’ face with his own, “but I wish to eat with you.”

Louis’ eyes were still closed, but he held on harder to Harry’s shirt. “Tired.”

                “Yes, sweet omega, I know.” He rubbed Louis’ cheek with his nose, “please wake up, for me?” He put a hand just under the exposed skin of Louis’ shirt, rubbing it with his fingers.

                Louis’ eyes opened slowly, fluttering at the same time. He sniffled, curling backwards until his back cracked. “I am –awake.”

                Harry slid his whole hand under Louis’ shirt, feeling goosebumps not seconds after. He rubbed over Louis’ small tummy, around to his lower back. “I am acting like a child.”

                Louis chuckled, digging his face into Harry’ scent gland, humming when the wolf scented him strongly. He left his nose there, yawning, “you are –just like Abraham does.”

                Harry nodded, “I just want to see you awake.” He kept his hand on Louis’ stomach. “I made corn on the cob.”

                Louis giggled, “That is it?”

                “And if it is?”

                He removed his face, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Then Abraham will be very happy.”

                Harry smirked, helping Louis sit up completely. “I have made steak –and rice with corn on the cob.”

                “Mm,” Louis’ back was now pressed to the alpha’s chest. “That sounds delicious.”

                Harry put his lips on the back of Louis’ neck and the omega froze. Harry only left one kiss on the small scarring. “You are making me feel many things, omega.” Louis was blushing bright red, eyes rolling backwards. He shuddered in Harry’s hold, bottom lip going under his teeth. Harry squeezed his sides immediately, “do not –you do not want a mate.”

                It snapped Louis out of the trance, making him realize the amount of pheromone he was giving off. Harry growled into his ear, “there is another alpha in this home –stop.”

                Louis closed his eyes briefly, breathing. He put his much smaller hands over the much bigger ones around his torso, leaning back. “I –do not want a mate.” Louis repeated.

                “That is right.”

                Louis’ eyes rolled back again when Harry kissed the side of his neck, “…please.”

                Harry pushed the omega forward swiftly, onto the nest of comfort. He grabbed Louis’ hip, climbing onto his back. He pressed his lower half dangerously close to the omega’s ass, growling. Harry’s mouth was pressed firmly to the back of Louis’ neck, eyesight going blurry.

                Louis’ moan was muffled, soon coming to light when he lifted his head. “Take me, take –alpha, take me.”

                Harry almost ripped Louis’ shirt in half, instead he jumped off, backing to the farthest wall in his room. Louis turned on his back, hips going up slowly, back arched vulgarly. He whined, “I want you.”

                “Stop.” Harry closed his eyes, “it is in the moment –stop.”

                Louis closed his eyes, chest heaving at the smell of the room –the smell of an actual alpha.

                “Abraham,” Harry choked, “think of your son.”

                Louis sat up, sweating. He shook his head, “I –I’m so sorry –I –what.” Louis stood up, legs about to give out. He ran two steps before falling. Harry ran to him right after he fell, quickly picking Louis up.

                “Sh, sh, it is okay.”

                Louis was crying, head thrown back, “What am I doing!”

                Harry kissed his collar bones, “you have done nothing, look at me. Look at me, Camellia.”

                Louis did, whimpering. “I –am so sorry.”

                “There is only mutual attraction, do not apologize unless there is not.” Harry stroked Louis’ teary eyed face. “We both have not had sexual intercourse in a long time –this is normal. We are simply compatible, there is nothing to be sorry about.”

                Louis frowned, “I do not want to have sex with just anyone.” He blinked away wet tears, “but –you, the way you hold me, and touch me, and give me love. I have never felt this before, it is foreign and I do not want to confuse it with something else.” He sobbed into the alpha’s chest.

                Harry pressed his forehead to Louis’, “I will make sure you do not.” He licked his face until Louis relaxed completely. “Please know that I respect you –and I am just as confused.” Harry’s eyes fell dark, “but also know, that I have a great physical attraction to you and this has not helped –if this happens again, and you beg me –I will take you.”

                Louis could only stare, wet lips parting. “If –if you take me, then you cannot let me go.”

                Harry closed his eyes at the words, because he could not promise that.

-

                “I’m sorry, baby, but mama has to work tomorrow.”

                Abraham frowned, looking back twice at Isaac who was being hand-fed. “But –but mama, Isa.”

                “I know you want to keep playing with Isa, precious.” Louis touched his child’s cheek. “If you wish, you may stay here.”

                Abraham smiled, “yeah?”

                Louis smiled as well, “yes, if baba says it is alright, you can stay and I will pick you up when I get out from work tomorrow.”

                Abraham’s mouth fell open slightly, “no! No, mama, no!” he squealed, running into Louis’ arms, “wanna go with mama!”

                Louis sighed, looking up when Isaac stood behind him. The omega turned his head to the side, pouting; “Abby!”

                Abraham didn’t stop crying, loud whining and kicking come from him. Louis smiled sadly, picking up his son. “It is okay, Isaac, it is late and Abraham is just tired.”

                “What is wrong?” Harry walked in from outside, with Zayn on his side. He gently moved past Liam and Isaac, touching Abraham’s back. “What happened?”

                Louis huffed, fixing the child in his arms. “He is probably tired. I will take him home.”

                Harry tilted his head at the omega, “come to my room, his blanket is there.”

                The three walked to Harry’s bedroom, with Louis trying to calm his son. “Abby, baby, you are kicking me –please relax.”

                Abraham only screamed into Louis’ shoulder.

                Harry grabbed Abraham’s blanket off a pillow, putting it around his back. “Abraham,” Harry spoke sternly, grabbing his feet. “Do not kick your mother again, you are hurting him.”

                Abraham’s screaming and kicking stopped, sniffles filling the room.

                “Tell me what happened.”

                Louis sat on the floor, rocking his son back and forth. “He wants to stay with Isaac but I have work tomorrow.” He kissed Abraham’s head, “I asked if he wishes to stay by himself, and I would come tomorrow.”

                “No!” Abraham wiggled, crying again.

                Harry squatted, holding his legs. “If you kick mama, I will be very angry with you.”

                Abraham whined loud, “don’t wanna hurt mama.”

                “Then do not. I don’t want you to hurt him either.”

                Abraham grabbed onto Harry’s hand, face scrunched up in frustration.

                Harry stroked his hair away from his face. Louis rubbed his eye, “I will just take him home.”

                Harry nodded, “I will go with you, to make sure you are safe.”

                Louis smiled, “unnecessary.”

                “It is not.” He watched the child’s eyes fall closed. “I’d rather you stay.”

                “I have work –and the next day.”

                “I know this, and I will be there to be with Abraham.” Harry put a hand on Louis’ neck, “do not ignore what has happened today.”

                Louis blushed, “I will try.”

                “That will not suffice. The more you do, the more it hurts me –hurts you.”

                Louis’ shuddered, “okay, Harry.” He groaned low, “so embarrassing.”

                Harry chuckled, forcing Louis’ eyes up. “It was not for me – I do not want to rush.”

                “Harry,” Louis huffed, “this is ridiculous –I promised myself –my child- that I would not find another mate.”

                “Because something bad happened to you, does not mean you should leave yourself unhappy.”

                Louis could feel the exhaustion eating at his skin. He cut his eyes irritably at the alpha, “Yeah, well when someone hits your child, and it’s your fault, it does do a few things to your mindset!”

                Harry moved his hand, “Abraham is asleep, and you are screaming at me again.”

                Louis bowed his head, “I am sorry, Harry.”

                “Be good to me, omega.” He lifted Louis’ face. “I am only good to you, am I not?”

                Louis leaned forward, nuzzling the hand. “Always…”

                “Then do not doubt your happiness with me.”

                “And you,” Louis looked down at Abraham, unconscious. “You do not want a mate either.”

                “I do not –because beings have a hard time understanding me –understanding what I’ve done.” He sighed, “You have not once asked me for things that I cannot control, and you have accepted me for me.” Harry smiled small, cutting his eyes at Louis, “you –are not someone I would ever consider being with.”

                Louis’ eyes stayed on the smile, no matter how small it was.

                “You are a half-breed –I fought them, for a long time.” He pressed his lips together, “but when you had me leave your home, it hurt so much. It was not normal, and I did not want to leave because I did not want to be away from you –from Abraham. I knew it had to mean something.” Harry nodded to himself, staring at the wide-eyed omega. “I feel good when I am with you, when I am with Abraham. You make me feel like what I have done, does not matter.”

                Louis swallowed the dryness in his throat, “What –have you done?”

                Harry licked his lips, “awful things –and if you ask me what, I will answer you. I will tell you.”

                Louis sniffled, “thank you…” He picked Abraham up, laying his head on his shoulder. “You are the only alpha I have learned to trust, allowed in my home –allowed to put their hands on me –allowed to hold my child, to watch my child alone. So, whatever you did,” Louis shook his head, staring into sad green eyes, “will not change that you are the only alpha that I will trust with my son. Abraham is my life, which means,” Louis put a hand on Harry’s, “I will trust you with mine.”

-

                Louis ran past Abraham, on the chair, to his kitchen. “Late, late, late.”

                It was an awful night. He got home very late because Abraham woke up and begged to stay for more time. Louis could not say no, when a month ago his child never would have begged him for anything. The progress of just that day gave Louis heart palpitations. He prayed for the day that Abraham made a friend, prayed for the day he would laugh and be happy.

 Louis did lose track of time, talking with Liam and Zayn –being so close to Harry. Harry liked calling him cuddly, he had nothing on the alpha. Harry touched him any chance he got. He could not keep his hands to himself –but it was not as if Louis minded it much.

What happened in the bedroom was almost scary. The way he submitted to Harry was insane to him. Louis wanted him –Louis wants him. Sex is in their nature, half-breeds and wolves –especially wolves. Louis craved attention that he’s never received –not like the type Harry gave. Harry gave just the right amount –Harry made Louis feel as if he was never alone.

He’d woken up many times in the night to check the alarm –he wasn’t sure why, but something was eating at him all night. He couldn’t sleep, and ended up on the couch because his tossing and turning would have eventually woken up Abraham. The couch was not comfortable and Louis was dying to call Harry but Harry was not his mate. Just because they were attracted to each other did not mean Louis could do whatever he wanted –and he definitely did not want to call Harry at two, three, and four in the morning.

Louis worked a lot –he was an insomniac, he made sure clothes were folded –tried to clean, cook. Harry had taken a huge burden off his back but nothing could change how little he slept. He took many naps throughout the day but, at night, Louis was cleaning or reading or crying –a combination. Omegas had many needs, an important one being sleep. It was very uncommon to see an omega with two jobs –he could never tell his second job that he had another job. Louis wasn’t a ‘common’ omega. Louis was single with a child –and he needed two fucking jobs.

He didn’t want to depend on an alpha again –Louis did that already and look at where he is. He didn’t need a job with CJ, CJ payed for everything –he was an omega and CJ would pay because CJ was an alpha with money –CJ would take care of their child because he had money.

Where was CJ?

It was difficult with Harry. Harry just did it, never asking for something in return. Harry made sure that Louis had food for lunch, and snacks for Abby. He he’d buy Abraham puzzles and fruits –healthy things, educational things, to help his child. There was no evil behind what Harry tried to give him; it was hard for him to not want to be taken care of –specifically by an alpha whom he respected very much. –and whom was really cute when he smiled.

                Abraham dug his spoon into the cereal Harry had purchased him, other hand touching over the puzzle pieces on the box. Harry had said that after he finishes the box, he would cut out the pieces for him.

                “Late, late, late.” Louis ran to another room in the small apartment.

                “Late, late, late.” Abraham sung quietly, putting his spoon to the side. He picked up his small bowl with both hands, drinking down the milk.

                “Late, late, late!” Louis was talking louder now, with one sock on. It was late and Harry still wasn’t here.

                Abraham looked at the phone that buzzed for the third time on the dining table. He pointed at it, “Mama, phone!”

                “I can’t answer it now, baby, it is probably Harry.” Louis put on some cream for the scarring on the back of his neck. “Can you answer it, please?”

                “Yes, I can, mama!” Abraham stood up on the chair, reaching over to grab the phone. He frowned at the black screen. “Gone.” He tapped on it, “hello?” He put it to his ear, “Baba?”

                “Lunch!” Louis shouted, going to the kitchen.

                Abraham jumped when the phone started buzzing again. “Mama, mama, Baba!” Abraham smiled, pressing the green button on the phone, before pressing it to his ear. “Hello, baba?”

                “Abraham.” Harry breathed. “Where is your mother?”

                “Good morning…” Abraham frowned at Harry’s tone. “Mama is late, late, late.”

                “Put mama on the phone.”

                Abraham quickly jumped out of the chair, running back and forth after his mother. “Mama, mama! Baba is on the phone!”

                Louis spun around, grabbing the phone from his son. “Thank you, precious, go eat for me.”

                The omega put the phone to his ear, going from the bathroom back to the kitchen where his sandwich waited to be wrapped. “Hello.” He folded the sandwich up.

                “Louis,” Harry all but growled, stopping the omega in his place. “I called three times.”

                “I am late.” Louis frowned.

                “As am I, which is why I called. I was worried, it is important that if I call, you answer. What if something happened to you, to Abraham? What if I cannot contact you?”

                Louis leaned on the counter, “Harry, I am late. This is my new job and it already causes me stress, please do not cause me more.”

                “I am not trying to.”

                “But you are! I came home late, I am tired!” Louis’ voice cracked, “I –I’m always tired and –I’m hungry and I just –I need to go to work and they are going to call me because I am late –Abraham is having cereal for God sake! I can’t even make my child a decent breakfast and now I have you, calling me about not picking up a phone! I don’t need this!” Louis slammed his phone down, cracking the screen on the counter. He threw his sandwich on the floor, stomping out of the kitchen. He went to his bedroom, grabbing clothes for Abraham.

                “Abraham, come here!”

                Abraham ran, hands behind his back. “Yes, mama…”

                “I am getting you dressed, come.” Louis quickly put on the child’s clothing, blinking away tears that blocked his sight. He grabbed a sweater, sticking Abraham’s arms through it. “Go put on your shoes.”

                “Yes, mama.”

                Louis grabbed the child’s blanket and went to the kitchen to grab two snack bags. He breathed out another frustrated cry, going back to his bedroom. “You are coming to work with me today.”

                “What about baba?”

                “Abraham,” Louis tied his son’s shoes aggressively, “what did I just say?”

                “Go to work with mama…”

                “Exactly.” Louis picked him up, turning around and bumping into Harry. Louis screamed, holding Abraham’s face close to him.

                Harry’s eyes were soft as he approached the distraught omega. “Louis…”

                “Wha-” Louis’ heart was beating very fast, hands around his whimpering child, shaking. “You scared me!” Harry tried grabbing Abraham but Louis pulled back. “What are you doing!”

                “Give him to me.”

                “No!”

                “Louis,” Harry calmed, “you are scaring him, give him to me.”

                Louis frowned, carefully giving his son to the alpha. Harry kissed Abraham softly, “it is okay, no one will be going out today.”

                “I –have work.”

                “No one,” Harry started again, “will be going out today, we will all be together.” He put Abraham down, “Abraham, I will comfort your mother. Wait for me at the table.”

                Abraham nodded, running out of the room, Harry closed the door behind him.

                “You cannot work two jobs.”

                Louis glared, “why not?”

                “Because it is not good for you, be it the job or the stress.” Harry shrugged off his coat. “I will not allow it.”

                Louis turned away from the alpha, “it does not matter what you allow, I do not work for you.”

                “Then,” Harry grabbed Louis’ arm, turning him around. “I will not babysit Abraham anymore.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, fresh tears over flowing. “Wha-”

                “I am in pain seeing you like this.” Harry licked the tears that did not stop. “Since I met you, you are always tired, it is not normal for an omega to be this tired.”

                “Oh, so because I am an omega?” Louis rasped.

                “Yes, there is nothing wrong with being an omega, but do not deny who you are. Omegas need rest, omegas go through more mental and internal changes in a month than an alpha does in a year. You are not meant to work so much, and I am not asking you to not work, but please.” Harry embraced his red face. “I have promised to build you a home in Sitka, I have promised to help you care for Abraham –let me. Let me take care of things, please.”

                Louis would have fallen if not for Harry holding him up. The alpha leaned down, pressing his lips to the anxious omega’s. He pressed Louis to the wall, the omega going unresponsive for the first few seconds before returning the well awaited kiss. Harry turned his head at an angle, licking into the small omega’s hot mouth. Harry got Louis to moan into his mouth, tongues pressing flatly against each other. He wrapped a hand around Louis’ throat, massaging it with his hand. Harry breathed, growling low against Louis’ panting mouth.  

                Louis stepped up onto his tip toes, each kiss now taking a small breath break in between. “Mm, I was so worried, omega.” Louis whined, back arching lightly towards Harry’s body. The tips of Harry’s fingers pressed into Louis’ gland, forcing out a soft moan. “My poor Camellia, my sweet flower.” He licked over Louis’ swollen lips. “You were so angry with me.”

                Louis whimpered, “I am sorry...”

                “You do not need to apologize, it is my fault.” He kissed the corner of Louis’ mouth, kissing each of his eyes. He put a thumb on Louis’ bottom lip, pulling his mouth open halfway. “So beautiful, Camellia.” He nipped at Louis’ lips, “I know it is a lot on you, it is not fair of me to require anything else of you.”

                Louis was half-asleep, half-tranquil, against the cold wall. His head bobbed back and forth, “I –I wanna sleep.”

                “I know,” Harry lifted him up easily, rubbing Louis’ back. He laid him on the bed, removing Louis’ one sock. He grabbed Louis’ foot, kissing his ankle. “I will take care of things, rest.”

                Louis turned onto his side, cuddling into his pillow.

                Harry crawled over him, kissing Louis’ cheek, “will I be able to give you more kisses when you wake? Will you talk to me when I am done kissing you?”

                Louis giggled slightly, “You will.” He turned, facing Harry. He kissed Harry’s lips gently, “may you please bring me Abraham.”

                “Of course.” Harry gave him one more kiss before opening the door. Harry stopped, staring down at the alpha child. “I said to wait at the table.”

                Abraham stood up with the help of Harry’s leg, “protect mama.”

                “I see.” He picked up Abraham, “mama wants you. I think he wants to nap with you.”

                “Mama,” Abraham whispered as he was set down. “Nap with mama.” Harry helped him take off his shoes and sweater. He lifted the blanket, letting the child cuddle up with his mother.

                “I will be here when you wake.”

                “Thank you.” Louis mumbled, pulling his child close. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	11. Nest [part I]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> What are you doing? It isnt Thursday -you've done this twice already? Why commit to a day, you cant commit to?
> 
> I dont know what's wrong with me.  
> butttttttt
> 
> this is a double update!! yay. I wrote a really long chapter for no actual reason and so I'm cutting it in half (because sometimes reading really long things get boring)
> 
> **I also want to take the time to express my love and appreciation for all of you who do the most in sending me love. Like, I read everything -everythingggg, even if I dont reply. I read it all and it is so awesome when most of the comments are : 'omg this is the best thing I've ever read', because that is alot -I remember amazing things I've read, that have stuck to my heart and I really hope I am doing that to your hearts as well. I put sooo much love in my writing and I try to make it as realistic as possible and I think it really translates to the way it makes you all feel. So again, thank you. This story has blown the hell up and I have no way of saying thank but by writing the story lol, so here's a double update. Bless**

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

_“Harry,” The female sat back, “what is it –that you have done –what makes you so worried, that someone will not love you like you love them?”_

_“I was nineteen when I was asked if I wanted to be a leader. After four months I was asked if I wanted to be involved in the torture sector.” He closed his eyes, “When I saw it happen, for the first time, I was scared. –I did not just watch, I learned –I grew numb to it.” He held out two hands, face up, “Physical torture creates psychological torture –one will not be without the other. When I break someone’s finger –when I make it feel as if they are drowning –they will never be able to live without remembering what I have done to them.” Harry crossed his hands again, “you can close your eyes –and you can be given pain killers for your physical ailments. You can be given physical therapy to walk again –talk again. But,” He looked out the window, “you cannot run from your own mind.”_

_She nodded slowly._

_Harry watched a car go by._

_“A man, one time, begged me to stop –he begged me so much –he cried so hard. The man gave me all the information I needed. The man begged me to kill him –he was eighteen, he was a son of a leader,” Harry’s eyes formed tears, “I watched every bone in his body break under my hands, I watched his brown eyes cry –and I could only see myself in them –begging to be free.” He shut his eyes before any tears could fall, “I kept him for three days –every day doing something worse. I sent him back home –broken –inside and out, because it was my job.” He looked at the woman who reached for tissues. “Because I was serving the people I loved. –How would you tell your child you tortured people when they ask you what you did for a living –how can you tell them that you destroyed a person while still letting them live?”_

_“Were you tortured, Harry?”_

_“Broken bones, waterboarding, sound torture –all of it.” He stared at nothing, “burns, beaten, choked –name it.” Harry shrugged carelessly, “no one could capture me, when someone did capture me it was because I let them.” His lip shook, “his father was so angry, sad –near death. I only closed my eyes so that I would not see his son in them. I only closed my eyes because that was the only torture that I could feel. –Eighteen, leader’s child –thrown into something he should not have been in. It is scary, you are trying to do well by your people.” He pressed his lips together, “everyone is fighting for something. I am killing you so that you do not kill my people, and you are killing me so that I do not kill yours.”_

_“It was simply your job, Harry.”_

_“I can see blood on my hands that you will never be able to see. Killing is welcomed at times.” He snorted, “If I put you in a box too small, with a hole the size of a coin, and fed you drops of water through that hole once a day –I can make you do anything for me. I can make your brain rot, I would be your god –sleep deprivation, sensory deprivation, psychological regression and I do not have to put a hand on you to make you lose your mind. If I gave you a gun, you would kill yourself without thought.”_

_She swallowed._

_“I want to find a family who will love me, for me. I want to tell them what I have done, I do not want them to fear me –I want them to feel safe and confident that I am a good man –a good alpha husband and father.” He put a hand on his chest, “I want stability and happiness for myself, for my past, for my future.” Harry’s eyes boiled over with thick tears. “I want to hold my omega so close and never let them go –I want my child to smile when they see me and want to be near me. I want love -. I resigned, I left even when I was begged not to.” He slapped his chest, “I did it for myself, for my mind –for that family that I pray to have.” He stared into open space, “I do not want them to fear me –what I am capable of. I need them to see me –not that.”_

-

                “Twenty!”          

                “Good, Abraham, what is after twenty?”

                “Twenty… one?”

                “Very good. See, it is very simple, it is a cycle.”

                “Twenty-two, and three?”

                “Such a good alpha.” Harry picked him up, kissing the child til he giggled. “You have grown very well in such a short time, I am very proud of you.”

                Abraham’s eyes went glossy, “proud of Abby?”

                “That is right.” Harry nodded, setting him back on his chair. “Proud.”

                Abraham kicked his legs, squealing with excitement. “Proud! Like mama!”

                Harry nodded, “I am sure your mother tells you it often.” Harry perked up, pausing before picking up the scissors on the table. “Omega.”

                “Mama!” Abraham quickly crawled out of the chair, “morning mama!”

                Harry turned his chair to face Louis, cereal box and scissors in hand. “It is the afternoon.”

                “Good afternoon, mama!”

                Louis smiled groggily, picking up Abraham with some difficultly. He yawned quietly, kissing his son’s shoulder. “Good afternoon, precious.”

                “Sleep good, mama?”

                “I did, baby, thank you.” He stretched, walking over to the two-seater table. “I actually slept very good.”

                Harry watched Louis, still cutting around each puzzle piece. Louis smiled at him, “good afternoon, Harry.”

                Harry bowed his head briefly, “good afternoon, Camellia.”

                “Came –came –illa?” Abraham had his thumb in his mouth. “Baba, what is came-illa?”

                “It is Camellia, it is a flower.” Harry put a small puzzle piece down.

                Abraham laughed, grabbing Louis’ hand around him, “mama is not flower.”

                Louis kissed the top of his head, “I am not, baby.”

                “No?” Harry put the box and scissors down. “Mama smells good, correct?”

                Abraham nodded quickly, “yummy!”

                “Yes, and flowers, they smell good, correct?”

                “Yummy!”

                Louis covered his face with one hand, blushing, “Lord.”

                “And mama is beautiful, correct?”

                “Yeah! Beautiful mama!”

                “And flowers are beautiful, correct?”

                “Yeah!”

                Louis groaned, “Why…”

                “It seems to me,” Harry scooted his chair closer, spreading his legs to pull the legs of Louis’ chair closer to him. “That mama, might just be a flower.”

                Abraham was quiet for a moment, before his eyes grew cartoonish-ly wide. He looked back at Louis, mouth ajar. “Mama is a flower!”

                “I am not, Abby,” Louis laughed, “Harry is being silly.”

                Abraham frowned deeply, “mama is a flower.”

                “Yes, he is.” Harry put a hand on Louis’ knee, squeezing it. He leaned in, kissing the omega briefly. “Mm, a flower in deed.” Louis’ cheeks went hot.

                “Me, me,” Abraham whispered, turning to kiss his mother on the lips. He gave Louis one peck, smiling, “like baba.”

                Harry sat back, arms folded, grinning, “Abraham –show your mother how you count.”

                Louis bit his lip, staring eagerly at that grin –at those dimples. He licked his lower lip, room growing sticky and hot.

                “Twenty!”  
                Louis jumped, looking around then down at Abraham who was staring proudly at him. He breathed, smiling big, “good –job, baby!”

                “Proud, mama?”

                “Very,” Louis hugged his son close, glancing at the alpha’s eyes that watched him closely, “very proud, precious.”

-

                “So, I am fired.” Louis stared at his broken phone. “And my phone is now cracked.” He put his phone aside, picking up an envelope. “And the child support is here.”

                “Your ex-husband gives you child support?” Harry questioned, putting the cut up carrots in the pot as Louis requested.

                “Yes, I use it for the rent and light bill –then I put in the rest I owe from my paychecks.” Louis opened the envelope, leaning on the counter. “It is heavier than usual.”

                “Does he send you cash?” Harry seasoned the carrots with seasonings he’d never heard of (saffron?)

                “No, not usually.” Louis pulled out the check, seeing the correct amount before pulling out a letter. He opened it slowly, reading over it. Louis groaned, “Annoying. I cannot wait until I do not need this from him.”

                “You may deny it now, if you wish.” Harry spoke seriously. “What is it?” He added another spice, lifting both eyebrows when the carrots turned bright red.

                Louis quickly ripped up the letter, throwing it away. “He is speaking nonsense.”

                Harry looked up at that, “why did you rip it –I could have read it.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “what for? It is only stupidity.”

                “You are upset.” Harry pushed Louis against the counter, nudging their noses together. “If you are upset, then let me be upset with you. I am sure whatever he has written will make me upset as well.”

                Louis shook his head, trying not to smile. “Harry, that does not even make sense.”

                Harry smiled slowly, lips pressing to Louis’, “It makes sense to me. If you are happy, I wish to be happy –if you are sad…”

                “You want to be sad?” Louis laughed, putting two hands on Harry’s chest. “Silly alpha.”

                “For you, I can be very silly.” He wrapped two hands around Louis’ waist, kissing his neck. Louis’ rolled his neck to the side, exposing his throat for Harry’s long wet kisses. He sniffed at the air when a funny smell filled his nose.

                “Harry,” He moved away slowly, “what have you put in the carrots?”

                Harry turned to the pot of now red carrots. “I do not know, I have put many things inside.”

                Louis grabbed two of the seasonings on the counter, “wha –saffron, cayenne pepper? Harry, where did you even find these?”

                “I purchased them while you were asleep.”

                “Saffron? That is not for carrots –and cayenne is spicy.”

                “I like spicy.”     

“Yes,” Louis laughed, “but look, you have probably put too much.” Harry stuck his hand in the pot, pulling out a red carrot. Louis’ jaw dropped, “is that not hot?”

“Not really.” Harry stuck it in his mouth, eyes blinking quickly. “It is not edible.”

Louis threw his head back, laughing, “What did you think it was going to taste like?”

Harry took it off the burner, “not like that.” He shook his head, “disgusting.”

Louis held his stomach, snickering, “It must be so hot.”

“Would you like to try?”

Louis shook his head, “I do not like saffron.”

Harry stared into the pot, “do you think I’ve put too much?”

Louis pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh anymore. “No, Harry, you’ve done well.”

-

“Baba,” Abraham spoke from the back seat.

“Yes, Abraham.”

The small alpha kicked his small feet in his car seat, “we are going to see Isa?”

“Later we will, now we are going to buy some things at the store.”

“Buy some things.” Abraham repeated, playing with his navel, “what things?”

Louis turned back to face his child from the passenger seat. “Although I did not agree to it.” He sighed, “Harry wishes to buy some things, for a nest.”

                “Nest?”

“Yes, baby. Like Harry’s bed, but smaller.”

“Mm,” Abraham clapped, “like baba’s bed.”

“Yes, it is called a nest.”

“Nest.” Abraham nodded, “baba’s nest.”

                “I will make one for you, Abraham, so you may sleep there.”

                “With mama!”

                “No,” Harry turned at a light, “without mama, mama needs his own bed.”

Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Bad idea…”

“Wha –no!” Abraham shook his head, “with mama!”

“No, and please do not scream.” Harry let a man cross the street, “you are only going to grow, and mama needs his own space, as do you.”

“No!” Abraham screamed, trying to get out of his chair, “I say no!”

Louis sighed, “Abby, please.”

Abraham wailed, kicking his legs and thrashing his small arms. “No, no, no!”

Harry pulled into a parking spot quickly. Putting the car in park, the alpha climbed out of the car. Louis hurriedly got out of the car, arms blocking Harry’s entry to the back seat. Louis was breathing hard, eyes worried, “do not hit my child.”

Harry’s lips were a fine line, “you think I would ever –do you not trust me?”

Louis swallowed hard, lips quivering, “I do…” He turned around, opening the door slowly. Abraham was now red faced, voice croaky.

Harry unbuckled Abraham and grabbed his arms, “do not hit me.” He wiped Abraham’s face with his hand. “If you do not behave, you will not see Isa today.”

Abraham was breathing hard, chest falling and rising quickly.

“Listen carefully, I will not repeat myself.” Harry cut his eyes, “do you understand me?”

Abraham nodded, fearfully.

“I am here for you, I am here for mama. If you act like how you’ve acted, I will not come anymore.”

“No…” Abraham whined.

“I have not asked you to speak.”

Abraham covered his mouth with his hands, new tears falling.

                “When you speak, I listen, so when I speak, I expect the same. Screaming, kicking and crying the way you have is very wrong –I do not like it, mama does not like it. It is not fair. If I were to do that, you would be scared, would you not?”

                Abraham coughed, “scared.”

                “So when you do it, do you not think that you are also scaring someone? You are scaring mama, you are scaring me. You are an alpha –alphas are more prone to anger, do not allow yourself to be so common, because you are not. You are strong and powerful, you want to protect mama, do you not?”

                “Yes…”

                “If you act like that, you are doing the opposite, you are hurting mama even if you are not touching him. Mama has raised you so well, all by himself –show that. If you act crazy then people will look at your mother badly, and think that he too is crazy. Is mama crazy?”

                “No…”

                “I do not want this to happen again, do you understand me?”

                “Understand, baba...”

                “Apologize to mama.” Harry moved aside, letting the nervous omega in front of him. “Tell mama what you have done wrong.”

                “I –I,” Abraham wiped his face, “I am sorry, mama –I am screaming and kicking –crying, and I am sorry.”

                “I accept your apology, precious.” Louis grabbed his son, hugging him. He wiped his own tears, “Harry is right, baby, he is so good trying to help us.” Louis kissed him, “we have to listen to him, learn from him.”

                Abraham nodded, wiping Louis’ tear stained cheeks, “yes, mama –please don’t cry.”

                “I am only happy, baby, I’m happy you calmed down without your blanket.” He giggled sadly, “you did so well, you didn’t kick anyone –it is something we must work on, this is a very good step.” He licked Abraham’s nose, “you have such a good alpha to teach you correct things.” Louis smiled, “and Harry, can you apologize to Harry as well, please? I think he deserves one.”

                “Baba…” Abraham held out his arms, shaking.

                Harry reached out for him, taking him out of the car. “Yes.”

                “I am sorry –for being bad,” Abraham choked out a cry. “I will be good.”

                “That is what I want to hear.” He scented the child to calm him. Harry licked Abraham’s cold cheeks, “do you think you are ready to go inside, or would you like to wait a minute?”

                Abraham sniffled, “ready.”

                “We will be making you a nest. It will be in the same room as your mother’s, it will just be on the floor. In the wild, where I am from, it is common for children to have their own nests –their own rooms. Because you share a room, you will have your own nest.”

                Abraham pouted, “But –mama.”

                “Will not be going anywhere. He will still be in the room.” Harry fixed Abraham’s hoodie, “but mama needs space, what if I sleep over –where will I sleep?”

                Abraham looked at Louis, frowning, “with me and mama.”

                “But I cannot fit if you are in the bed.”

                Abraham crossed his arms, upset, “couch!”

                Harry chuckled, kissing his puffy cheek, “the couch –but if I want to sleep in the bed?”

                Abraham kept his arms crossed, “me and mama on couch!”

                Louis laughed, touching the back of his son’s head, “It will be okay, baby. When we move you will have your own room.”

                Abraham lifted his brows, “to Alka?”

                “Alaska,” Harry half-groaned, half rolled his eyes.

                “Yes,” Louis cut his eyes at the large alpha, “to Alaska, Abby. I want you to have your own room.”

                Abraham thought about it, “Isa live in Alka.”

                “He does, baby.”

                Abraham looked at Harry, “Isa has own room?”

                Harry nodded, “he does, and his own nest.”

                Abraham bit his lip, “o –okay, mama –baba, I’ll have nest too.”

-

                “Pick a pillow.” Harry held three blankets Abraham had already picked out, Louis held a small stuffed animal. Although the child had been wary about his own nest, he was very excited to get to pick out his own things.

                “Pillow, pillow.” The child mumbled to himself. He grabbed a pink pillow, “want!”

                Harry grabbed it, “another one.”

                Abraham giggled, clapping his hands. He grabbed a green one with a frog on it. “Want!”

                Harry took that one, “another.”

                “Yay!” Abraham squealed, grabbing a pillow with a small cartoon wolf on it. “Want!”

                Louis took that one, giggling at Harry’s full arms.

                “Okay,” Harry looked around, “A comforter.”

                “Are you sure I should not get a cart?”

                “No need.” Harry gave Abraham a pillow. “Hold onto that, please.”

                Abraham squeezed it to his face. “I’ll hold.”

                “Good boy.” Harry looked around, “I see children’s comforters –after that we will go to my home.”

                “Baba’s home, baba’s home.” Abraham sung, muffled behind the large pillow. He bumped into a wall. “Oof.”

                Louis chuckled, guiding his son in front of him, “be careful, baby.”

                “Yes, mama.”

                “Abraham.” Harry took the pillow. “Pick a comforter.”

                Abraham bounced on his toes, looking around, “ooh! Mama, mama, look!” He pointed at a comforter of a wolf.

                “Oh, is that the wolf from your TV show?”

                “Yeah!” Abraham tried grabbing it, “want, baba, want please!”

                Harry gave him back the pillow, “hold this, please.” He grabbed the comforter, rolling his eyes, “it is that boy-wolf.”

                “Want!” Abraham whined, “Please!”

“Abby,” Louis’ voice was warning, “do not beg.”

                “Your mother is right, I have already said I will buy it. The show is just very unrealistic and unappealing.”

                Abraham wiggled in his spot, “like it –Kenny is like baba.”

                “I will assume ‘Kenny’ is this boy’s name. I am not bigger than my home.”

                “But –but, Kenny is brave and nice!”

                “Thank you,” Harry adjusted the comforter on his shoulder, “I will not change my views on the show, but I do appreciate the sentiment.”

                “Leave my child be.” Louis smirked, nudging Abraham towards the line. “Come, Abby.”

-

                The small black wolf came creeping out as soon as the door opened. Once Abraham was inside -he jumped. Isaac ran at the small boy head on, knocking Abby down. Harry caught him before he could fall, “I have you.”

                Zayn walked towards the group, “Isaac, that is dangerous –Abraham would have fallen.”

                The small wolf scurried in a circle, whimpering.

                Abraham was wide eyed, being pushed up back onto his feet. He looked back at Harry then at Isaac, “Isa…?”

                Isaac lifted his head, crawling closer, sniffing at Abraham’s small shoes.

                Abraham stomped his feet lightly, giggling, “Isa!”

                Louis smiled, “that is Isa, Abby, he is in his wolf form.”

                Abraham squatted, touching the omega with gentle fingers. “Mm, soft Isa.”

                The pup whined happily, going onto his back. Abraham clapped, scratching the small black wolf’s stomach. Harry ushered Louis into the house, dropping the bags. “Move aside, please, Abraham –remove your shoes.” He kissed Louis’ cheek briefly, “I will move the car.”

                Louis put down the other bags, “Yes, Harry.”

                Abraham fell onto his butt, pulling at his laces until they came apart. He kicked off both shoes, handing them up to Louis.

                Louis smiled, “Good, thank you, Abby.” He put them on the rug beside other pairs of shoes before removing his own.

                “Welcome, mama.” Abraham shook his long wavy hair when Louis removed his sweater.  Abraham pointed excitedly at the puppy. “I play with Isa, mama?”

                “Of course, baby, go on.”

                Zayn moved aside for the excited children, smiling at Louis. “I apologize about Isaac, he was very excited to see Abraham.”

                Louis held up a hand, “no, no, not at all. Isaac is very sweet –Abraham has been very excited to see him as well.” He blushed, “I apologize, I know you are family –we do not mean to intrude.”

                “Nonsense.” Zayn bowed, “You are lovely company.” He crossed his arms, “unfortunately we do not get along with half-breeds, but you are –very different.”

                Louis swallowed, rubbing his arms, chuckling. “Hopefully not a bad thing.”

                “By no means.” Zayn nodded as Harry came back inside, removing his coat. “You are very respectful –although it is not a surprise, seeing that you are of direct-blood.”

                Harry came from behind Louis, licking the side of his throat lovingly. “Excuse me,” He pressed his nose to Louis’ skin, “you are still cold, omega? Do you need your sweater?”  
                Louis looked down at himself with a soft smile, “I have just forgotten, not cold.” Harry helped him remove it and hang it. “Thank you… and thank you, Zayn, that very is kind.”

                “But of course.”

                “Alpha.” Liam came walking to them. “Have you bathed Isaac?”

                “I have, my love.” Zayn held out a hand for him, “you fell asleep outside, how was it?”

                “Lovely.” Liam smiled contently, one hand on his belly. “Louis, Harry.”

                “Hello, omega.” Harry grabbed Liam’s hand, kissing it. “How are you feeling today?”

                “Well,” He hummed, “A little warm.”

                “If you wish, I will turn down the air more.”

                “No, Harry, thank you. Napping outside did me just fine.” He looked at Louis who stood awkwardly. “How are you, Louis?”

                “Oh, very well, thank you.”

                Liam smiled, “did you take the day off?”

                Louis shook his head, looking down, “No –just a few complications that ended in me staying home.”

                Liam frowned, “oh, my apologies.”

                “No, no, not at all.”

                Harry grabbed the omega, tucking Louis under his arm. “Are you hungry, Camellia?”

                “No, Harry, thank you.”

                Liam held out a hand for Louis, who looked surprised. “May I take him from you, Harry?”

                Harry nodded, going to grab a bag he left on the floor, “if he allows it –I will bring these puzzles to Abraham.” Zayn bowed his head at both omegas, following after Harry.

                Louis blushed, “hello.”

                Liam smiled, skin glowing –and Louis did not know if it was just from the pregnancy. It seemed as though all full-breeds were beautiful. “Hello, may I take you?”

                Louis went beet red, “you –may.”

                Liam giggled, carefully leading Louis to the couch. Liam sat on the bunch of pillows on the floor, laying on his side, “sit, please.”

                Louis sat on the edge of the couch, hands in his lap. “Did I do something wrong?”

                “No,” Liam laughed, “not at all, I only wish to speak.” He sighed, “I adore Abraham, he was raised so well.”

                Louis bowed, “thank you, Isaac the same. He loves Abraham so much –it is Abraham’s first friend, aside from a starfish.”

                Liam chuckled, “I see.” He blinked slowly at Louis, “you are under no obligation to answer me, I just think it is cute. Harry and you –the way he holds you, you both seem so close.”

                Louis pressed his knees together nervously, “I –believe I do like Harry, he is –so sweet, so good to me –to Abraham.” He bit his lip, “I do not know –we are not together though.”

                Liam smiled, “beautiful.” He bit his lip, “you –have a light scar on the back of your neck –you were bonded?”

                Louis’ breath caught in his throat, hand flying to the mark. Liam quickly sat up, “do not become stressed –it does not offended me, it is only a question.”

                Louis breathed out, “I –I was bonded to an abusive alpha, I left him for Abraham –for myself.”

                Liam nodded understandingly, “I am very sorry to hear.” He smiled kindly, “Harry will never intentionally hurt you, in case you are worried.”

                Louis smiled, “yes, I know, I trust him very much –the only alpha I trust.”

                Liam looked briefly to the wide living room entrance, “I do not know, if you know.”

                Louis looked up at the pregnant omega, “what?”

                “It is not to force you into anything, only a reminder –half-breeds tend to be a little ignorant about full-breeds capabilities, not to say you are.” Liam shrugged, “I do not the extent to what you know.”

                “Oh, not much, if there is something I should know –please, tell me.”

                Liam put two hands on his belly, “when a bond is formed in ‘your world’, it is taught that it is impossible to break without death. Of course you may bond again, but the original bond will stay.”

                Louis rubbed his neck, “yes, it is unfortunate.”

                “Unfortunate and untrue.” Louis’ eyes grew. “A wolf can break that bond.” Liam pinched his fingers together, pulling them apart. “Imagine it as two thin lines made of steel. A half-breed’s teeth would never be able to break it, metaphorically, but a full breed could.” He laughed at Louis’ shock, “Wolves are the dominate species whether half-breeds wish to believe it or not, we are. The only reason they survived is because of our gene. If you wish to bond with Harry, in the future, you can and it will only be with him.” He bit his lip, “it will hurt though.”

                Louis was stunned. He had always been taught that when you bond, you bond for life. There was no way to break it unless one or both died. CJ would always somehow feel him even if the mark wasn’t actually there –and vice versa. Louis wanted nothing to do with the man, he wanted every trace of him erased.

                Louis threw away pictures, clothing, gifts; anything that could be traced back to the awful alpha. Louis had nothing of CJ’s except Abraham and his ‘internal’ bond. But –Harry could remove that. It had been something he’d worried about briefly. Louis sometimes felt dirty around Harry, worried about judgement. Who wants to be with someone who is not actually with them?

                That was the reason bond mark removal was so frowned upon. Eventually, the scar would fade completely. Your new lover would never know you were already bonded and it is seen as a trick. Your body is here, your heart is somewhere else.

                “It is only a thought to remember.” Liam yawned, “To keep your heart at ease.”

                Louis quickly scooted off the couch, onto the floor beside Liam. “I have –other questions.”

                Liam grinned, “Ask away.”

                Louis rubbed his hands together at how cold Harry’s home was. “Um, if –if I were to become Harry’s mate, would we be able to be married?”

                Liam frowned, “by law, no. Marriage is a different type of bond. If you have a wedding, no one will harm it, but if you actually wish to be married by a court –then no, they will not grant a mixed wedding.” He shrugged, “I am sure you can try –Harry is very well known in those parts, you never know.

                Louis nodded, frowning slightly. “That is okay.”

                Liam touched his face, “Harry is not ignorant of any of these things. He knows what he is getting into if he wishes to be with you, and I know he does.”

                Louis smiled, rubbing his legs, “thank you –if –if he wants children?”

                Liam cleared his throat softly, nibbling hard on his lip. “If you have children, we are not exactly sure what would happen –we have maybe five half-breeds in all of Alaska and none are mated to wolves nor are they direct-lines. Direct blood-lines are extremely uncommon. You,” Liam whispered, “are direct blood-line, which makes you quite special.”

                “Special?”

                “We were very surprised, but maybe we shouldn’t have been. You are very different from the average half-bred omega.” Liam licked his lips, “If you mate with Harry –there is a large chance you will conceive a full-breed –a child.”

                Louis blushed, “a –child?”

                “Yes.” Liam smiled softly, “a direct-line is almost like having two wolves. Harry’s wolf lineage is very strong –Abraham, himself, has many physical traits of you –of a wolf. Such as, the eyes, hair –protective qualities. Your old mate was only a small drop in the creation of your child, you and your lineage did most of the work.”

                Louis’ lips wobbled, “oh…” He covered his eyes, crying. Liam pulled him into a hug, “I am sorry.”

                “Sh,” Liam cooed, “I am sorry, I did not mean to make you cry.”

                Louis lifted his head, sniffling, “I am only happy, it is –the words I’ve always wanted to hear.” He covered his face, sobbing quietly, “thank you.”

                “Camellia.”

                “Mama!” Abraham ran to his mother, tripping twice. He pulled Louis’ hands away from his face, frowning, “mama, what happened!”

                Harry kneeled beside him, hand on Louis’ back. “Liam.”

                “He is only happy.” Liam’s eyes were wide, “do not worry.”

                Harry eyes lowered, kissing Louis’ shoulder. “Stand, Camellia. Abraham, let your mother stand up.”

                Abraham climbed out of Louis’ lap, fingers crossed. “Baba, mama okay?”

                “He is fine, I will take care of him.” Harry lifted Louis up, holding him up by his thighs. “Go play with Isaac.”

                “Yes, baba.” Abraham took a few looks back before leaving.

                “Sh, omega, I am here.” Harry bounced him softly.

                Liam was still staring, “did you –hear him?”

                Harry didn’t answer.

                Liam looked at his legs, “you did not –Abraham came because he knows when there is something wrong with his mother –they are connected through DNA.” He squinted at the alpha, “why did you come?”

                “Because I felt him crying.” Harry didn’t say another word, walking out of the room.

                Liam stayed on the pillows, laying back, hand on his tummy. “Hm –interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	12. Nest [part II]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> Part 2!
> 
> Thank youuu!

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

Harry pushed Louis’ bed to the wall. “It will stay like this, your next day off, I will buy you a new bed.”

                Louis groaned, flopping onto the mattress. “Harry, unnecessary, as is most things you do. You are spending money –I am not a gold-digging omega.”

                “Which is one reason I am buying you things and also because I love seeing when you smile.” Harry looked around, seeing what else he could move. “I will set up Abraham’s nest here.” He motioned to an empty corner of the room. “Children tend to like to be in corners.”

                Louis rolled onto his side, head being held up by his hand. “I am sure if you put on the ceiling, he is still going to dislike it.”

                “He will learn.” He laid down the thick sheets in bunches. Harry grabbed the freshly washed comforter, laying it down. He skillfully created a circle with it, adding the three pillows to the corner. Louis watched him with a smile on his face, sighing at Harry’s perfectionist trait.

                Harry added two sheets and Abraham’s new wolf stuffed animal. “I will need you to lay here, please.”

                Louis raised his brows, pointing at himself. “Me?”

                “Yes, you.” Harry pulled him off the bed, before sitting him on the nest. “Scent it, please.”

                Louis curled up, closing his eyes, scenting the blankets that surrounded his body. His eyes opened when he felt a hand on his stomach.

                “You are very beautiful.”

                Louis smiled tranquilly at Harry, putting a hand on his cheek. “As are you.”

                Harry gave him a small smile, “will you tell me –why you were crying?”

                “I will not.” Louis looked away, “It was nothing bad.”

                Harry grabbed his chin, “then tell me.”

                Louis shook his head, “no.”

                Harry leaned down, taking Louis’ lips in his own. He bit down on Louis’ bottom lip, licking into the omega’s mouth. Harry pulled away slowly, giving kitten licks to his now wet lips, “I am annoyed that you will not tell me.”

                Louis smiled, shaking his head, “there is no reason to be, I was simply happy.”

                “And why can I not be happy with you?”

                “You are not happy with me?”

                “I always am, Camellia.” Harry stroked Louis’ jaw, “tell me.”

                “Abraham is of my DNA.” Louis shrugged, “he looks likes me –he gained most of who and what I am, and it makes me happy.”

                “Was that difficult?”

                Louis giggled, making circles on Harry’s chest with his finger. “It was not –are you happy?”

                “I am.”

                Louis bit his lip, “show me –I want to see you smile.”

                Harry didn’t smile, “I cannot smile on command.”

                “Okay, then I will not smile either.” Louis’ face became serious, “if you are serious, then so am I.”

                Harry put a hand on Louis’ side, digging his fingers in. Louis laughed, throwing his head back. “Harry!”

                Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss the giggling omega. “Happy?”

                Louis nodded, coming down from his laughter. He touched Harry’s dimples, “I very much like these holes in your face.”

                “They are dimples.”

                Louis laughed, “I know this!” He kept poking Harry’s cheeks even after he stopped smiling. “I like when you smile, because I get to see them.”

                Harry smiled at that, a genuine one, “thank you.”

                Louis blinked at him, “you are such a good man.” Harry’s smile fell slowly. “How did I find you? –did you find me?”

                Harry took a deep breath, laying beside Louis on the little nest. He put a hand on the side of Louis’ face, “I do not know –but, I very much enjoy being with you, with your child. You both have made me feel very loved.”

                “Because we love you.” Louis smiled, eyes low. “Look at how you help us –physical objects aside, you make sure we are happy, not hungry, make sure we are safe and healthy –you tease us and make us laugh.” Louis chuckled, “you are the perfect alpha.”

                “I am not.” Harry stared blankly at the omega. “I am not perfect.”

                Louis swallowed hard, hand reaching up to stroke Harry’s face, “to me –you are. To me, you are what I need –so, to me, I cannot get better than you.”

                Harry wasn’t moving, hand shaking slightly on Louis’ face. “I –” He sat up, removing his shirt, touching of the array of marks. Harry turned around, showing his colored back. Louis touched the marks, finger tracing over the one going down his spine. It was a long rope coiled from the base of his neck to the bottom of his back, “I –was in charge of torture –in the military –that is what the rope is.”

                Louis flinched.

                Harry turned around swiftly, “please, do not run from me.”

                Louis shook his head, “I am only surprised.”

                Harry looked him dead in the eye, “I have done very bad things to people who did not deserve it. I was merciless –I was the leader of the torture sector.”

                Louis tried to keep his expressions in check to not stop Harry.

                “I do not wish to bring in bad auras into your home, Louis, I only wish to tell you what I have done –because I am going to fall completely in love with you very soon and I do not want to trick your heart.”

                Louis went still at that.

                “Think of the worst thing you can do to a person and I have done it. I have dreamed of it –I have went to therapy for it, I have experienced it –It was my job but I was given a choice when taking it, I did not have to say yes but I did –and it is my greatest regret.” Harry kept a firm hold on Louis, “even when they gave me what I asked for –I tortured them. They were never the same, even if they begged me to end it –I did not.”

                Louis was on the verge of tears.

                “You are an omega, you give life –if this sickens you, please tell me.”

                Louis said nothing.

                “I wanted change –so I left,” Harry sighed, “they believe me to be dead which is why I am not living in Alaska –they would never think to look for me with half-breeds. –I am sorry, if you feel like I have lied in some way.” Louis was unmoving. “Camellia –please say something.”

                Louis rubbed his cheek, “Goodness...”

                Harry nodded, folding his knees, he laid his elbows on his knees, “you know that I will never hurt your child –I promise to continue babysitting him.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s arm before he stood, “why are you leaving me?”

                Harry sighed, “There is more that I would never be able to explain, because you would never understand –if you react like this, then we cannot be.”

                “Like what?” Louis furrowed his brows, “do not tell me how I react, I know my own feelings.”

                Harry swallowed, jaw tight.

                “War is –difficult, complicated –even when my mother would talk about simple things –it was a difficult concept to understand. –what you’ve done, I’m sure is scary and I do not know if I want to know in detail.” Louis huffed, “I will take your word for it –but I am not scared of you, I have not lost respect for you.” He shrugged softly, “I was bonded, I have a child from another male, I allowed him to hurt us for a long time; but you still want to be with me.” Louis eyes grew slightly, “no, it is not like what you have done –but it is my flaw, something that we all have –a mistake.”

                Harry opened his mouth but Louis silenced him, smiling.

                “A mistake that will not be made again.”

                Harry went quiet, nodding at the floor. Louis carefully climbed into his lap, facing the alpha with his legs on either side. He lifted Harry’s face, caressing his cheeks sweetly. “Mm,” Louis hummed, kissing Harry’s closed eyes. “Harry…” Louis kissed his lips gently, sighing when Harry put two shaking hands on both sides of his hips. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s messy long hair, scratching his scalp. He kissed down his face, to his throat, nudging his nose against Harry’s scent gland.

                He kissed there, leaving his lips on the spot for longer than necessary. Louis wrapped two arms around Harry’s neck, laying more kisses on the warm skin. He licked the flesh with long pulls of his tongue, “…you are safe for me, for my child. I trust you with my life.”

                Harry’s eyes fluttered open, staring into Louis’ soft blue ones. Harry was slack, comforted by Louis’ pheromones and touch. His hands went under Louis’ shirt, massaging the soft skin. Louis tucked a few strands of hair behind Harry’s ear, “Do you trust me, Harry?”

                Harry breathed, “I do, I trust you.”

                Louis smiled, cupping Harry’s jaw with both hands, kissing his pouted lips. “Do you believe what I say to you?”

                Harry nodded once, “I do…”

                Louis sighed happily, “good.” He kissed his forehead, bringing Harry’s face to his chest. “If I am to get into another relationship,” Louis pressed his lips together, “I need honesty –I need security, I need love.”

                Harry breathed in Louis’ smell, face to Louis’ slow beating heart. “I can promise that, omega –I can.”

                Louis hummed low, setting his head on top Harry’s. “Will you ever leave me –for another?”

                Harry swallowed hard, nodding into Louis’ warm chest –unable to speak the words.

-

                “Mama,” Abraham cried softly, shaking his mother.

                Louis sat up quickly, “Abby.” He rubbed his eye, “what’s wrong, baby?”

                “Hear something.” He climbed onto Louis’ bed. “Wanna sleep with mama.”

                Louis chuckled tiredly, “you heard something, baby? Or do you just want to sleep with mama?”

                “Both mama.”

                Louis laughed, holding his son close, “such a sweet boy.” He rubbed Abraham’s back, laying back down. “Comfy, baby?”

                “Comfy mama.”

                “We won’t tell baba, okay?”

                Abraham giggled, cuddling into Louis chest. “Secret.”

                “Yes, precious.” Louis played with his child’s hair. “Do you like baba a lot, Abby?”

                “Love baba, mama.” Abraham fiddled with Louis’ large shirt. “I be like baba.”

                “Aw, you wanna be like baba?” Louis kissed Abraham’s head, “I’m sure that will make him very happy, he is a very good alpha.”

                “Very good alpha.” Abraham agreed.

                Louis sighed, “what if –baba was like your new daddy?”

                Abraham sat up, “new daddy?” He frowned, shaking his head, hair pulled up in a bun. “Not daddy!”

                “No, baby, no, not like daddy –new daddy. He would be a real daddy, he would love us, and make sure we’re happy and safe always. Not like old daddy –old daddy was mean, and did terrible things to us.”

                “Terrible, mama.”

                “Exactly,” Louis touched his cheek, “Harry would be baba, but maybe we could all live together some day and be very happy –a family.”

                Abraham thought about it before nodding, “Baba is new daddy.”

                “Well not yet.” Louis chuckled, “but soon, hopefully.”

                Abraham nodded, “now, mama, now.”

                Louis laid Abby back down, “soon, baby, soon.”

                Abraham cuddled back into Louis’ chest but sat up seconds after. “Someone, mama.” Abraham whimpered, “Someone.”

                Louis sat up, turning to their closed door. He threw the blanket off, stepping onto the cold floor quietly. He toed carefully to the door, pressing his ear to it. The omega slowly locked it, taking a few steps back. He grabbed his son, eyes focused closely on the door. He held Abraham close, the child covered his own mouth to avoided crying.

                When the door knob turned, Louis’ breath hitched, only breathing when it clicked, signaling it was locked. He went to his closet grabbing his baseball bat. His eyes grew when the lock began to unlock, pushing Abraham behind him.      

                Louis was breathing hard, clenching the bat close, fingers shaking. He took a deep breath when the door began to open. Louis took three steps forward, keeping a firm grip on the weapon. He swung as soon as he saw a part of the body, stilling when the bat was caught.

                “Harry…”

                Harry held onto the bat with one hand, “were you going to hit me?”

                “Baba…” Abraham whined, throwing his head back and crying. “Baba!”

                Louis let go of the bat, finally being able to breathe, “You –you scared us.” He started crying too, covering his face, copying his son. “You –we thought-” Louis cried loud, falling to his knees.

                Harry dropped the bat, going to his knees to comfort the omega. He motioned a hand at Abraham, letting him run into his arms. “It was only me, I am sorry –I did not mean to scare you.” He kissed each of them, trying to calm them down. “I am very sorry.”

                Abraham whined loud, “Thought you were old daddy!”

                 “Old daddy?”

                Louis wiped his face on his shirt, hands still in trembles. He sniffled, “wha –what are you doing here?”

                Harry frowned, licking Louis’ face. “I do not know, if I am honest –I’ve brought clothes because I would like to sleep with you tonight.”

                Louis rubbed his eyes roughly, “a warning –would have been nice.”

                “Aw, omega.” Harry soothed, “I did not know you were going to be awake, I am so very sorry, Camellia. Please, do not cry.” He looked at Abraham who was red eyed and drowsy, “sweet little alpha.” He picked up the boy, setting him in his nest. He covered him, wrapping him in his pink security blanket. Abraham wiggled, pressing his face into a pillow, before falling asleep.

                Harry kissed him, turning to Louis who was still sitting on the floor. “Omega…”

                Louis looked up, just as drowsy as Abraham had looked. “Come, sweet flower.” He picked Louis up, laying him on the bed. Harry’ wiped a few left over tears with his thumb, “you poor sweet omega.”

                Louis whined, rolling on his side. He hugged himself, closing his eyes.

                “Even though you are angry,” Harry rubbed his arm, “will you let me sleep with you?”

                Louis grunted, scooting forward. Harry smiled, climbing into the bed beside Louis. He wrapped an arm around the sleepy omega, kissing his neck, “please forgive me.”

                Louis gave another grunt before falling into silence.

-

                “You almost gave me a heart attack!” Louis shouted, putting on his shoes.

                “Yeah, heart attic!”

                “It is attack, Abraham, pronunciation is key.” Harry cut Abraham’s pieces of toast in half, giving him his plate. “Is it wrong,” Harry put down a small cup of juice before kneeling in front of Louis. “That I wanted to be with you?”

                “No,” Louis glared, “but you scared us! Thank goodness Abraham heard someone come in.”

                Harry put a hand on his knee, looking at the child who chewed with a full mouth. “You heard me.”

                Abraham nodded, cheeks fat with food. “Yesh!”

                “Do not talk with food in your mouth.” Both adults spoke in unison.

                Louis crossed his arms, “that is not the point.”

                Harry sighed, “I do not know how else to apologize, tell me and I will.”

                Louis poked his shoulder, “next time say it is you.”

                “I did not know you were awake, Camellia.” Harry defended, touching his face. “I swear.”

                Louis stood up, sighing, “It is fine, it only scared us is all.”

                “Scary!” Abraham lifted his finger in agreement. He poked his eggs, eating them. “Baba.”

                Harry sighed, sitting on the chair, watching Louis walk to the bedroom. “Yes, Abraham.”

                “See Isa today?”

                “If you behave while we go to the grocery store, we will.”

                “I will behave!” Abraham lifted his thumb at the alpha, “I behave baba!”

                “I know you will, start off by finishing breakfast.” Harry stood up when Louis came back, going to the kitchen. “I have made you breakfast.” He slid his hands onto Louis’ waist, kissing the back of his neck. “Will you eat it?”

                “Yes…” Louis pouted, leaning against Harry. He rubbed the rest of the cream from his hands on his arms. “Thank you.”

                “Mmm,” Harry breathed in the smell, “you smell delicious, omega.”

                Louis smiled, reaching back to touch Harry’s pulled up hair. “You always smell delicious.”

                Harry growled in the back of his throat, “do not tempt me, omega.”

                Louis bit his lip, “do not come in my home in the middle of the night,” He turned around, poking Harry’s chest. “Without making it known first.”

                Harry grinned, “I swear.”

-

                “Abraham, go pick out a vegetable you would like to try.”

                Abraham ran up to something purple, holding it up proudly. “Purple!”

                “It is.” Harry read the sign. “This is an eggplant.”

                Abraham stared at it, “egg?”

                “I am assuming there is no actual egg in this.”

                “Like egg, baba.” He pointed at a bag, “Get bag.”

                “Go on.” Harry pushed the cart, keeping an eye on the child. Abraham had difficulty getting the thin plastic bag to open, so he ran back to Harry. “Baba, open, please.”

                “Good boy.” Harry put the eggplant into the bag, kissing Abby’s forehead. “You are doing a very good job.”

                Abraham crossed his fingers in front of him, smiling big. “Thank you.”

                “You are very welcome.” Abraham held onto Harry’s coat as they continued through the store.

                “Baba is new daddy.”

                “Hm?”

                “You,” Abraham pointed, “you are new daddy.”

                Harry blinked quickly, “pardon?”

                “Mama says that baba is new daddy –not old daddy, old daddy is terrible.”

                “Terrible –no ‘w’.” Harry picked up a bag of carrots, “If that is what you wish for me to be.”

                “Yes.” Abraham yawned, rubbing his face against Harry’s coat, he stuck the corner of it into his mouth, chewing.

                “Why,” Harry removed the piece of clothing, “do you bite on my clothing?”

                “Like it.”

                “I like many things but it does not mean I should do them.”

                Abraham frowned, waiting for Harry to look away before putting it back in his mouth. “Abraham,” The boy froze. “If you are teething, then I will buy you popsicles.”

                Abraham whined, backing away. “No, not teet-ing!”

                Harry squatted, wiggling a finger. “Come to me.”

                Abraham did, head bowed. “No, baba.”

                “Open your mouth.”

                Abraham rubbed his eyes, opening his mouth wide. Harry touched his canines, “you are, because they are growing in large –this is normal.”

                “No!” Abraham cried, “Not teet-ing.”

                “You are screaming and you are saying teething wrong.” Harry picked him up, “hm, you have gotten heavy.” He lifted him up and down, “twenty eight –hm, twenty nine pounds; healthy weight.”

                Abraham tossed his head back, crying.

                Harry held him to his chest, moving the cart through the store. “Relax.” He kissed the boy’s cheek, “popsicles are good.”

                “Cold!”

                “Yes, but they are, as you say, ‘yummy’.” Harry squinted a small granola bars. “This would be good for your mother to take to work.” Harry put two boxes in the cart. “Are you done crying?”

                Abraham was biting on the collar of Harry’s coat, nodding.

                Harry sighed, “I will have no clothes by the end of this.” He set Abraham in the cart, “I will let you pick out the popsicles.”

                Abraham crossed his arms, “hot chocolate.”

                “I can get you both.” He nudged their noses together, “if you are nice to me.”

                Abraham kissed Harry on the mouth. “I am nice.”

                “You are very nice.” Harry agreed, “A very good boy.”

-

                Liam picked up Abraham, smiling, “Hello Abraham, how are you?”

                Abraham blushed, wiggling, “…fine…” He held out his hands for Harry when the alpha came inside. “Mm, baba.”

                “Come, sweet alpha.” He pressed a kiss to his nose. “Liam is very nice, like me.”

                Liam brushed it off, “it is fine, Isaac becomes the same way.” He touched Abraham’s ear lobe as the child searched around for his friend. “He is a very beautiful boy.”

                “Extremely.” Harry touched his long hair that was currently down. “I hope Louis does not decide to cut it too short.”

                “Mm!” Abraham became fidgety. “Baba, want Isa.”

                “Oh,” Liam frowned, “Isa is napping right now, he was not having a very good morning today.”

                “Bad morning?”

                “Yes, he was not behaving very well, so we think it was best to give him a nap. He will be awake in one hour.”

                Abraham put his face into Harry’s neck, “Nap with Isa, baba.”

                “You want to nap with Isa, Abraham? You must ask his mother.”

                Abraham shook his head no.

                “Then, you will stay with me.”

                Abraham whined, biting on Harry’s shirt. “Liam…”

                Liam smiled gently, “yes, Abraham.”

                “I can nap with Isa, please?”

                “Of course you may.” Liam held out his hands, “come.”

                Abraham was hesitant before going into the omega’s arms. Harry gave him a short wave, Abraham giving one back. He lifted his head from Liam’s shoulder, “do not leave me, baba!”

                “I will never.”

                Abraham pouted, but kept waving until he was out of sight.

                He walked through his home to the back yard, finding Zayn swinging back and forth on a hammock. “Zayn.”

                Zayn smiled, still swinging, “Harry.”

                “May I speak with you?”

                Zayn sat up slowly, climbing out, “What is the occasion?”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “try not to be so dense.”

                Zayn laughed, sitting on one of the couches. “I am here.”

                Harry sat beside him, looking up. He breathed out, watching his breath turn to white. “It is about Louis.”

                Zayn grinned, “what about him?”

                Harry gave Zayn a side eye until he stopped grinning. “I –want to be with him, very much –I have told him about what I did in the military, not in high detail.”

                “Of course, he would be sick.”

                “Yes,” Harry bit his lip, “but, he accepted it unlike I thought he would. He really does trust me. I want to settle with him.” Harry stared at the soft blue sky. “He is a half-breed –I would never have thought that I would have fallen for a half-breed.”

                “He is, but he is also a direct-line.” Zayn reminded. “But, you are right, he is half –you do not get to choose who you are to be with.”

                “Yes.” Harry nodded, putting his thumb against his lip. “I want to do more for him –I want him to not work –I will take care of things. In this world they live in, omegas are seen as weak, so I understand why he wishes to work so hard –for him and for Abraham.” He groaned, rolling his head back, “he is very independent, and I love it but, I need him to also depend on me.”

                “Have you courted him?”

                “No, no, not yet. He will not understand what it means either.” Harry rubbed his eyes, “I would need to explain it, I do not want him feeling tricked.” He looked at his friend, “I do not want to mess this up.”

                “With the way that omega looks at you,” Zayn shook his head with a small smile, “you cannot.”

                Harry nodded, “I do hope so.”

                “You told him about your death?”

                “I have, that they believe me to be.” Harry closed his eyes, “I have not told him that they can call me back.”

                “Why not?”

                Harry shook his head, “I have been ‘dead’ for five years –I do not want him to worry every day that they will want to take me.”

                “I understand.” Zayn flicked something off his jeans, “but, he wishes to move to Alaska.”

                Harry’s jaw tightened, “I know…”

                “You will not move with him.”

                “If this continues, and every day I grow more attached.” Harry shook his head, “there is no way I cannot move. I have to always feel him, be near him –Abraham as well. That boy is so special.” Harry put a hand on his chest, “he is so special in my heart.”

                “If you move back, they will be accepted under your name.” Harry nodded, “which means you are not dead.”

                “Yes. I have thought about this, but I have already promised him that I will build him a home –that I will get him into the territory. I do not break my promises –especially now, he is becoming very important to me.”

                “Well,” Zayn smiled, “if you do decide to move together, tell me. I will make sure that the council accepts them under my name.”

                Harry’s eyes grew, “you do not have to.”

                “You have wanted this for very long, Harry.” Zayn smiled, “with all you have done for me, I have no issue doing this for you.”

                “Th –thank you, Zayn.”

                “And,” Zayn chuckled, “if you are to have children,” He winked, “then you will not need to worry.”

                Harry chuckled, pulling on his bottom lip, “heh –thank you, Zayn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	13. Eggplant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frænka mín : my aunt  
> Hann verður fljótlega, Ísak : He will be soon, Isaac
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> and it is not Thursday but I am updating again -so I think, lol, my updates are just going to be random, because I cant commit -oh well.  
> You guys... i hit 1000... like -what? Whatt? Bless you, you all are just so awesome and -I honestly dont know what to say. Like, holy crap, beautiful. Thank you all so much for just having my back, and loving the story, and enjoying, and commenting, and kudos, and just being perfect people in every way. I have no words to express my gratitude...
> 
> so here's a ... long-ish chapter
> 
> & I'll throw a little bit a smut in there too ;)  
> thank you all again.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

“Eh,” Louis held up the eggplant, turning it side to side. “What –is this?”               

                “It is an eggplant.” Harry cut the onions quickly without looking. “Abraham picked it out.”

                “Yes, I know this is an eggplant –Abraham picked this out?” Louis nibbled on the inside of his mouth. “Why?”

                Harry shrugged, putting the onions into the hot frying pan. He grabbed the purple vegetable from Louis. “How do you cut this?”

                “Do not make this.” Louis took it away, disgusted. “Eggplant is disgusting.”

                Harry took it back, “we will make it taste good.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “well, do not put it with the onions, they do not go together.”

                Harry cut off the green part of the vegetable. “How do I cut this?”

                Louis grimaced, “however you wish, slices is most common.” He stuck out his tongue, “yuck.”

                Harry smirked at him, “you are like a child.”

                Louis stuck out his tongue at the alpha.

                “Egg!” Abraham clapped, running up to his mother. He grabbed onto Louis’ pant leg, smiling. “Mama, baba and me got an egg.”

                “It is an eggplant, Abraham, not an egg.”

                “Eggplant!” Abraham nodded, looking up happily at his mother. “I like egg, mama.”

                “That is not eggs, precious, it is a vegetable.” Louis smiled, stroking his hair. “Mama does not like eggplant.”

                Abraham frowned, “not egg?”

                “I do not know why they call it an eggplant.” Harry sliced it into chucks before throwing it in with the onions. “I will find out.”

                Louis picked up his child when he started biting on his loose pants. “No biting, please.”

                “Oh, I forgot.” Harry left the pan, going into the freezer despite Abraham’s small, ‘no’s’.

                “No!” He covered his mouth, “baba, no!”

                “It is a Popsicle, baby. It’s much better than the teeth sticks for canine teeth.”

                “I agree, those are very uncomfortable.” Harry unwrapped the Popsicle, giving it to the child who took it miserably. “You will be fine.” Harry took a big bite of the ice cream, “see, now there is less.”

                Abraham giggled, licking the sweet, “Silly baba.”

                Louis kissed Abraham’s cheek hard, “he is so silly, isn’t he?”

                Harry stirred the vegetable. “This vegetable smells extremely unappealing.”

                Abraham nibbled calmly on his Popsicle, while Louis laughed. “As I told you.”

                Harry stirred it around the pan, “I believe tonight we will have pizza.”

                Abraham held up his Popsicle, “pizza and egg!”

                Harry picked up a piece of the vegetable, blowing on it. “Say ‘ah’.”

                “Don’t do that to my son.”

                “I wish for him to try it.” Harry moved his hand away from Louis’ swatting one. “Open, Abraham.”

                Abraham opened wide, chewing. A few seconds after he frowned. “No…” Louis held out his hand for him to spit it out. “Yucky…”

                Louis shook his head, “now you must have a piece since you made my child try it.”

                “No thank you.” Harry pressed on the bottom of the garbage with his foot, dumping the contents. He smiled when Louis glared at him, “all gone.”

-

                The sky was cloudy, the wind was brisk –violent. Trees had small flowers, covered in thin icicles. It was all very beautiful.  The weather had taken a very harsh turn over the course of a day. Snow had fallen over night, covering the ground in a thick white sheet. They were dressed warmly, Abraham and Louis. In thicker clothing than usual –they were warm. It really was freezing –many people were not out because of the cold. Louis was called off from work because of the weather.  It was December 15th. Christmas was soon and Louis had saved up some money for Abraham’s gifts.

                Christmas was not a very important time of year in their world, but it was something celebrated. Louis wanted to make this Christmas good for his son –memorable.

               

It was seven in the morning.

                Harry hadn’t called yet, he usually called around nine-thirty, ten.

                Louis and Abraham had a rough night, the heater had turned off mid-way through the night, waking them up with a very rude –very cold- awakening.

                Louis wrapped his child up and took him to their car. The heater had felt nice, but the sleep was not. It was seven in the morning and they were sleeping in a car –Louis couldn’t help but feel angry at himself.

                He’d forgotten about Abraham’s doctor check-up today at nine –so him not having to go to work was a huge convenience. He really didn’t want to go, he was really tired.

                Eventually he had to get out of the car, not showering Abraham or himself. He made sure they were warm before making them some breakfast.

                The doctor’s office was a little drive away, they had to leave now.

                Louis fed his child a piece of banana, taking a piece himself. Abraham chewed quietly –it was a quiet morning. He picked up his cup of cocoa, drinking it appreciatively.

                Abraham opened his mouth for another slice, Louis obliged. He laid his head on his hand, closing his eyes for a minute. He opened them a minute later, seeing his son doing the same. Louis smiled softly, running his fingers through Abby’s hair.

                They left, the road was not the safest to drive on, but Louis was confident in his skills as a driver. It was something he was actually very good at.

                Abraham would go for a checkup and a shot. He was three now and he needed his yearly shot. The wind was sharp when it hit skin, so Louis made sure to give Abraham his scarf (Harry’s scarf). Louis loved the cold, even if it made him shiver and colored him pink or pale –he did enjoy it. It was that wolf in him.

                Abraham would more than likely throw a fit when he found out he was receiving a shot, so Louis made sure to bring his safety blanket. All he wanted to do was be in a warm environment –luckily the waiting room was actually warm.

                “Yes, the heater shut off –yes.” Louis kept his cracked phone between his ear and shoulder, Abraham cuddled in his lap. “Tuesday?” Louis threw his head back, hitting it against the wall a few times. “There is no time earlier?” He rubbed Abraham’s back. “Alright, I guess that is fine –thank you.”

                Louis hung up, putting his cracked phone in his pocket. They’d been waiting for ten minutes, but it felt like an hour.

                He bounced his legs softly, kissing his child’s hair. “We’ll go back home soon, baby, very soon.”

                “Mnm, mama.” Abraham had been nibbling on his blanket since they got in the car. Louis stroked his cheek.

                “We need to get more popsicles for your teeth.”

                Abraham whined loud. “No…”

                “Yes…” Louis kissed him several times. “Your canines are growing in, baby. I’m sure it is uncomfortable.” He sighed, “You will rip holes in everything if you do not.”

                Abraham stayed quiet, eyes shut, while being bounced by his mother.

-

                Louis pressed ignore on his phone for the second time.

                “His canines are growing in, so he is teething.”

                “No…” Abraham cried. They had him take off his clothing and the child did not like that. He had been crying since.

                “It is okay, Abraham,” The nurse smiled, “it simply means you are growing into a big strong alpha.”

                Abraham wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, “mama…”

                “Yes, baby.” Louis stood up, putting a light hand on his child’s belly. “I know it’s cold, precious.”

                Abraham hiccupped, grabbing onto Louis’ thick shirt, “want baba.”

                Louis kissed him, “we’ll see baba very soon, baby, I promise.”

                “Want baba!” Abraham cried, trying to climb into Louis’ arms.

                Louis picked him up, giving an apologetic look to the nurse. She shook her head, “it is normal, I will be back, do not worry.”

                Louis nodded with a small smile. He grabbed his sweater, putting it around his sobbing child. He crossed one leg over the other, rocking Abby back and forth.

                “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Louis had to look up so he would not cry too. He was slightly stressed out –and exhausted, his child even more so. Things weren’t going well this morning.

                Louis grabbed his phone, answering it when Harry’s call came through for the third time.

                “Hello.”

                Nothing was said for a moment. Harry sighed, “Hello…” He cleared his throat, Louis could tell he was annoyed. “I am at your home –you are not.”

                “I was called out of work and I forgot I had an appointment for Abraham.” Louis’ breathing came out shaky. “It worked out well... I am here with Abraham at the doctors.”

                “Why did you not call me?”

                Louis closed his eyes, “It was very early.”

                “I am awake very early.”

                “Harry, I did not want to bother –I do not know.” Louis pulled Abraham’s finger from his mouth when he saw him biting on it, replacing it with his own. “We are not having the best day –I am sorry for causing you trouble, you may go home.”

                “Why are you trying to do everything on your own, Louis? Stop.”

                Harry was angry –he wasn’t screaming but he was clearly hurt. Louis felt like he was being scolded, like a child.

 Louis closed his eyes, letting streams of tears fall. “I –I don’t –I,” He swallowed, trying to stop because Abraham was now staring at him. “I –can’t –I don’t know –I just-” He covered his eyes with one hand, crying harder when Abraham gave kisses to his finger. “The heater –is broken –w –we slept in the car and –I wanted to call you but I don’t-” Louis cried harder, now shaking.

                “Where are you, omega, calm down and tell me where you are.”

                Louis took a deep breath, trying to ignore Abby wiping his tears away.

                “It’s called Puppies Center Pediatrics.” He took a deep breath, “it is a drive away –I don’t know the exact address, I’m sorry.”

                “I will find you, stay there until I come.”

-

                “No!” Louis was holding down his son. “No!”

                “Abraham, please, it is only a shot –it’s a pinch.”

                “Hurt me!” Abraham screamed until his voice was raw. “Mama, no!”

                Louis’ heart was breaking and the only thing keeping him from crying was him trying to avoided swinging feet.  “Abraham, stop!” Abraham stopped moving but he kept screaming, face red and lips light purple.  “You need to calm down –you are acting ridiculous.”

                “Hurt me!”

                “It is only a pinch!” Louis was yelling now. The nurse had been just staring –not trying to help. It was strange, but Louis thinks it has something to do with after he took off his scarf and she caught a glimpse of the lasered mark on his neck.

                “What did baba say, you cannot act like this. It is not fair, Abraham! You are tired, I am tired, stop!” The child went ridged, eyes lashes soaked. Louis took a deep breath, “you –can give him the shot.”

                The woman gave him a quick once over before getting back to Abraham. The child was shaking and as soon as it was over, he was crying again.

                “No, no, no –it’s done.” Louis sat him up, his nerves eating at his skin. “Enough, I am done with the screaming.”

                The nurse put a small colorful band aid on. “You can pay up front.” She left and Louis almost screamed.

                “Mama –mama…” Abraham was breathing roughly, trying to catch his attention.

                “See, it was nothing.” He picked up Abraham, getting him dressed quickly. “Ridiculous.”

                Abraham rubbed his eyes, sniffling. “I –I –I am sorry –sorry, mama –I-”

                “You cannot act like that –it’s ridiculous, Abraham. Lord, it’s a needle not a gun!” Louis tied his shoes tight. He sat on the floor for a minute, trying to relax. His phone went off and he let it, until it went off again. The omega picked it up and tossed across the floor, breaking it for sure.

                Abraham was whimpering while Louis kept his face in his knees.

                “I cannot believe people.”

                “I am bad, mama…” Abraham covered his face, “I am sorry!”

                Louis covered his ears for a moment, trying to think. He looked up, staring at his son who cried –he shouldn’t be crying especially because of him.

                Louis licked his lips, “Abby…”

                Abraham looked up slowly, eyes bloodshot.

                “Come,” Louis opened his arms from down on the floor. “Come to me, precious.”

                Abraham didn’t think twice before running to his mother. Louis held him close, “my sweet alpha, my poor baby. I know you were scared –I shouldn’t have screamed at you, mama is sorry.” Louis licked his face, getting Abraham to finally breathe. He sighed, “Mama is just stressed out and it is not because of you, I promise. We’re going to be just fine. You got your shot, and you’re healthy.” He smiled, scenting his child. “You’ve gotten to your healthy weight finally.”

                Abraham nodded, wiping his face. “Twenty-nine, mama.”

                “That is right, baby. Such a healthy boy, my healthy boy.”

                “Mama’s.”

                “That’s right.” Louis turned when the door opened. “Oh –Harry.”

                The alpha looked extremely bothered. He leaned on the doorframe, “Louis, Abraham.”

                Abraham held up two arms, “baba –I want you.”

                Harry’s eyes softened, squinting at the two. He walked inside, picking Abraham up from Louis’ arms. Harry kissed him, “what is wrong, Abraham?”

                Abraham squeezed his hand at Louis who stayed on the floor. “Up, mama, up.”

                Louis stood up, wiping his pants. “It’s been a really bad morning.”

                Harry touched his face, “I see.” He looked at Louis’ phone, now in two pieces. “You will need a new cellphone.”

                Louis chuckled sadly, close to tears. “Yeah, I will.”

-

                Louis shivered when entering Harry’s home. It was cold, just not as cold as it was outside.

                “I will tell Liam and Zayn that I will turn on the heater –they are still in bed.” Harry removed Abraham’s hood. “I will put Abraham in bed.”

                Isaac came toeing out with curious eyes. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of Abraham. “Abby!”

                “Go back to your parents, Isaac, now is not the time.”

                Isaac frowned, looking at Louis then back at Harry. He bowed his head, “yes Frændi, I apologize.” The child turned around, running back to his parent’s guest room.

                Louis stayed by the door, hugging himself.

“Camellia.” Harry walked to him. “Come all the way inside my home, please.”

                Louis frowned, eyes tearing up. He looked down, still not moving.

                “I see.” He adjusted Abraham, “stay here, I will come take care of you in just a moment. Stay here for me.”

                Louis didn’t respond, keeping his eyes on the floor. He was acting childish, but he was sad. Louis was tired, frustrated –Christmas was soon and he had no time to go shopping. He was hungry, Louis was cold and angry because his child was sleeping in a car last night solely because Louis could not get over himself and call Harry for help.

                Abraham’s appointment had went awful, the nurse was mean and it made Louis feel even worse and now his phone is really broken.

                And to top it all off, he has been getting letters upon letters from CJ. From death threats to love letters, even old pictures of them –Louis just shreds them all before Harry can see them. He does not need CJ ruining this for him; Louis manages that already. If he ignores him, CJ will hopefully just get over it –if he ignores it, then there were never any letters.

                After the last letter he received, he called his lawyer and unfortunately, sending letters is not a breach of the restraining order. When Louis had mentioned the time CJ came by, she said it was too late, that he should have called earlier so there was proof. Louis wanted to rip his hair out because he’s scared. CJ knows people –a lot of people that can hurt him, that will hurt him. If he gets hurt, it is okay, but if he gets hurt and CJ takes his child –Louis will kill him.        

                If CJ doesn’t get to him first.

                He should tell Harry but this is not Harry’s problem, it is his. Harry was not bonded to the alpha, Louis was. It’s not fair to hand off his fight –to hand off a problem that is not Harry’s. Louis was thinking selfishly, thinking that Harry could save the day –Harry had no obligation to his past relationship.

 It’s been a week since the first letter; he sends about five in one envelope. One always being a threat. Louis hates how their world works, how stupid it is. How they will always side with the alpha.

                His life is upside down.

                It does not help that Louis wants to form a solid relationship, wants to be happy. He wants Harry –only Harry.

                He’s trying to pick up pieces of his life but every time he does, another piece falls. He wants to do it alone because he needs to know he can survive without anyone’s help. Harry is amazing now, and he truly is growing to love the alpha –but what if that changes? It’s not that he really believes it will, but Harry could leave –anything could happen. Louis should be able to hold his own for Abraham and himself. He can’t lean on another alpha again –he can’t believe that someone is just going to take care of him. That’s how he ended up here.

                But, Lord, did Harry make it so easy to believe him. Harry made Louis want to relax and give him his problems. Harry begged Louis to let him take care of things. He wanted so badly to do it too.

                But he was only hurting Harry –making him angry. He was just trying to do right by everyone. Abraham, Harry, and himself. 

                “Camellia, come here.”

                Louis didn’t, staring into space dejectedly.

                Harry bent his head, lifting Louis’ chin. “You poor flower –why do you cry?”

                Louis shrugged, lip wobbling, tears dripping down his chin.

                “Ooh,” Harry cooed low, stroking Louis’ wet cheeks. “Will you let me take care of you?”

                Louis nodded sadly without thinking, shuffling into Harry’s arms.

                “May I shower you?”

                Louis sniffled, rubbing his face against Harry’s warm body. “Yes…”

                “May I dress you in my clothing?”

                Louis sobbed, “Yes…”

                “May I feed you and lay you in my bed to sleep?”  
                Louis nodded, “yes…”

                “Okay,” Harry picked him up slowly, “wrap your legs around me, sweet omega.” He cupped his hands under Louis’ butt, walking toward his bedroom. “I will take care of you, Camellia, such good care of you.” He walked past Abraham, asleep in his nest, to his large bathroom. “I will make you happy and soft. Clean you so well,” Harry whispered, turning on his stand shower with one hand. “Feed you by my hand, my dearest omega.”

                Louis whined in short bursts, clutching onto Harry’s shirt. He pressed his nose into Harry’s scent gland, licking at it. Harry chuckled low, “like a child.” He sat on the toilet, putting both hands underneath Louis’ shirt. “It is okay, I will treat you so well.”

                Louis didn’t move his face away, whimpering at the cold air when Harry removed his shirt. Harry wiped a tear that escaped his eye before leaning down to lick his face. “Sh, sh, it is okay.” He stared down at Louis’ shirtless half. He ran his fingers over Louis’ chest, down to his navel. Harry kissed his bare shoulder, “beautiful, beautiful. I am speechless.”

                Louis arched into the touch, closing his eyes. “Cold…”

                “I am sorry, I am being selfish.” Harry grabbed Louis’ chin, “look at me, darling flower.” Louis rocked back and forth slightly, eyes low. Harry rubbed just under his eye, “you do not ever need to sleep in a car again. I will always have my home warm for you.”

                Louis whined, dropping his head.

                “Let us try to calm down, then we will talk.” Harry toed his fingers down to the hem of Louis’ thick black leggings. He dragged his thumbs around to the back. “May I?”

                “Yes…”

                “I need you to stand.”

                Louis shook his head, no.

                “I am here, I will not leave. Stand for me, omega.”

                Louis took a minute to stand up, legs trembling in his spot. He rubbed his eye, “okay…”

                “Mm,” Harry bit his lip, tugging down the leggings. He stared for a few seconds too long, “no –underwear.”

                Louis shook his head, “not with these… I am sorry.”

                Harry stopped before reaching out to touch. “I am sorry.” He shook his head quickly, “you –are just so beautiful.”

                Louis giggled brokenly, wiping his itchy eyes. “Thank you…”

                Harry pulled his pants down the rest of the way, helping him step out of them. He pressed his lips together, “the shower should be hot, go in.”

                Louis turned around, grabbing onto the door handle. He looked back, “shower with me.”

                Harry’s eyes we glued to Louis’ ass, “I thought –I would not act like this, I am very sorry.”

                Louis blushed, “it is okay –please, I wish to shower with you.”

                “Yes, yes, of course.” Harry removed his shirt quickly, watching Louis enter the shower. He closed his eyes, breathing while he removed his pants.  He opened the door, “May I?”

                Louis turned, eyes growing. He looked away, “oh…yes, of course.”

                Harry closed the door behind him, “if this is not okay, tell me.”

                “You are calling me beautiful,” Louis’ hair was now wet, “but you –are gorgeous.” He glanced down at Harry’s crotch, “very gorgeous.”

                Harry chuckled, pulling Louis closer by the waist. “May I have a kiss?”

                Louis kissed him, putting his hands on Harry’s very colorful chest. “I –I missed you.” He stared long and hard at Harry’s crown tattoo. “I –I take many things upon myself and I do not want to push you away –I just, it is not easy.”

                “I know this, you are such a strong omega.” He pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead. “But you had an alpha that did not know how to treat you. You had a half-breed.”

                Louis blushed at Harry’s tone.

                “Do not confuse me for him. I will never be that.” He lowered his eyes, “I am all wolf, omega, I know how to take care of you.”

                Louis’ pupils grew twice their size. “I –want you.”

                Harry pressed him up against the wall. “I will not take you, because that will be something special.” He growled deep in his chest, “but I will make you forget that half-breed, I will make you forget all your problems, if only for a moment –I will give you new memories, ones you will never forget.” Harry glanced down at Louis’ erection that poked him. He licked over his lips, “will you let me –take care of you now?”

                Louis pushed his head back against the cold tile wall. “Take –take care of me, alpha.”

                “Thank you…” Harry kissed down from Louis’ neck, sucking on his gland until Louis began squirming. “Thank you, omega… thank you…” He licked at the small red mark, kissing his shoulder then his chest. He kissed over Louis’ torso, licking over a perked nipple, “mm, thank you…” He sucked on the nub, bitting down on it gently. “Beautiful…”

                Louis leaned into the mouth on his chest, toes wiggling against the hot water. He closed eyes, moaning, when Harry sucked especially hard on his right nipple. He pressed his whole body against the wall, almost to run away but Harry kept him in place.

                “Do not move, Camellia.”

                Louis covered his mouth with trembling fingers, legs becoming more fidgety. Louis could feel enough slick gathering to begin dripping down the back of his thigh. He clenched his cheeks together, biting onto his index and middle finger. Harry squeezed his hips, now kneeling in all Louis’ glory. If someone asked Louis if he could ever imagine an alpha kneeling in front of him, he’d laugh.

He licked into Louis’ navel, hands on the back of Louis’ soft thighs. He pressed his fingers in hard, dragging them up over his ass and back down. Harry did this a few more times, gripping Louis’ ass in a rough hold. “So soft.” Harry moaned at the feelings of something silky now on his fingers, “mm…” He kissed the top of his thigh, “I love soft things.” Harry kissed around his erection, pressing his nose against Louis’ prominent hip bone. “Oh, omega, you smell divine.”

                Louis whispered a small thank you, eyes fixated on Harry’s lips. Watching the way he took his time to remember each part around Louis with gentle kisses. Harry nipped at the skin on Louis’ leg, left hand squeezing him until the leg was bent. He kissed his inner thigh, biting down firmly before sucking a mark.

                Louis squealed, hands going above his head, trying to grab at nothing. He was breathing unevenly now, eyes closed tight at the painful pleasure against a sensitive part of his skin. He wanted to close his legs, because his cock was straining embarrassingly for Harry’s dark eyes –and because he was now dripping slick excessively. Louis kept his eyes on the one’s that stared up at him as Harry licked the small bit of liquid he could catch on Louis’ inner thigh. Those green eyes, so dark now you’d never think they were green.

                “May I mark you here?” Harry had already made a mark, Louis could feel the blood rushing to that spot. “I know I should not,” He licked the mark with a rough flat tongue, “but I will not deny how beautiful my teeth look on you.”

                Louis whimpered, “Mark me –you may –I trust you.”

                Harry hummed, licking the burning mark again. He kissed the new bite, “I will leave it alone –another time I will make the bite permanent.” He gave Louis’ inner thigh a last kiss before slowly lowering it back to the shower floor. “And this,” Harry admired Louis’ pink hard on with lovingly eyes. “Such a soft color,” He licked his lips, “I will make you come until you cannot stand.”

                Louis went stiff, cock now leaking. If the steam from the shower wasn’t making him dizzy before, then it was now. He closed his thighs together, knees bumping nervously.

                Harry rubbed up and down the sides of Louis’ thighs, “do not be afraid.” He looked up at Louis, eyes piercing straight through Louis’ fear, worry, nervousness, anxiety –Harry was ripping each emotion to pieces, letting them slip down the drain pipe along with anything that did not have to do with this moment.

                “I will show you how you should be taken care of.” The alpha spoke smugly. “Pay close attention.”

                Louis nodded quickly, eyes forming tears in the corners. His dick hurt at how stiff it was, at how close Harry’s mouth was. His eyes lowered with every millisecond, making sure to catch the exact moment Harry’s tongue lapped up the bead of liquid that almost fell. He licked at the head slowly, pressing his lips to the dark red tip. The alpha nipped gently on Louis’ head, getting the omega to whine high, “mm… you taste as good as you smell.”

                Louis shut his eyes, hand clutched close to his chest, almost afraid of what will happen.

                His eyes flew open as soon as Harry’s mouth made actual contact. He put three fingers in his mouth before he could scream. Harry’s mouth is so hot, it’s wet and Louis can feel how dangerously sharp his teeth are.

                The way his lips are wrapped so tight around his cock, maked his knees weak. Louis can barely breathe, trying to concentrate on the way Harry’s tongue is swiveling in simple movements –simply delicious movements that are forcing him to suck in his stomach at the pressure building up.

                He’s shaking violently, shuffling anxiously in his spot. His cock is touching the back of Harry’s throat oh-so-gently, forcing wet moans from his mouth. The way Harry’s bobbing his head so quickly, while skillfully making sure his teeth don’t hurt him, is incredible and if Louis could talk he’d praise him.

                Harry’s large hand covers Louis’ balls easily. He’s rolling them in his hand, pulling his mouth off to suck at the small sacks. Louis is openly whining around his drooled fingers, damp lashes blinking away hot tears. Harry’s tongue is sucking hard at each ball, hands creating small bruises on his thighs every time Louis flinches.

                Louis cannot wait until he’s sore tomorrow, it’s going to be a really nice memory.

                Harry kisses up his length, soft kisses that makes Louis want to touch his hair. –he does. It’s wet from the shower and he can see steam coming off Harry’s back from the temperature of the water. He strokes Harry’s head, breath hitching every time his cock touches his throat.

                “Harry –Harry…” Louis is panting, hand closing around Harry’s hair slowly.

                Harry grabs onto the base of Louis’ cock, looking up at him. Louis hasn’t been able to remove his eyes from Harry’s mouth. He should be doing this for him, but he can’t move, it feels surreal. He can see all of his markings, two on Harry’s thigh that he never knew of. He wants to ask him about them –ask him what they are for. It’s terrifyingly incredible that Louis has a full-bred military wolf on his knees in front of him –this is actually happening. His brain his going in sickening circles at how good he feels.

                Harry licks up from the base, mouth sucking greedily on the head. Louis is really trying not to scream because he does not want to bother anyone –It’s the morning, he is getting a blowjob in the morning.

                He’s wheezing, he wants to tell Harry how amazing it feels. How he really likes when his teeth lightly scrape him –how good it feels to have an actual alpha, how he’s doing such a good job; but all that comes out is broken sounds of desire.

                Louis removes his fingers from his mouth, putting both hands on the back of Harry’s skull. He’s quivering, and he’s going to come soon because Louis has never been able to hold it long. He is a sensitive omega.

But then he is screaming behind closed lips, two hands pulling Harry’s long hair. The shower air is so hot, and Harry is not moving away. Louis is watching him swallow his come –he’s watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down, it has to be the most attractive things he’s ever seen.

                Louis’ full blown crying now, legs wobbly under Harry’s strong hands. His fingers are staying in Harry’s hair, hold loosened. He feels like he’s about to fall down, it’s really hard to get air into his lungs.

 The alpha still has his mouth around him, he’s still sucking, and forcing more cries and whines out of Louis’ slack mouth. Harry’s tongue is flat against the underside of his cock, it looks so vulgar he wants to look away.  

                Harry strokes him with a firm grip, “marvelous, omega.”

                Louis cannot understand because he feels like a mess. He sniffles, fingers tightening in Harry’s hair again. “Y –you do not-”

                “Do not tell me what I do and do not have to do.” Harry’s stroking him faster, “when you fall, I will catch you.”

                Louis wiggles, back curving against the tile. He does scream when Harry’s thumb presses into the small slit at the top of his cock. Louis screams when Harry’s free wet hand creeps around him and starts playing with his tight soaked hole. He screams for the third time when Harry starts sucking again.

                Harry’s finger is making circles in the wet heat back there. Every few seconds Harry trades Louis’ cock for his slick covered fingers, moaning at the taste. Louis can only see small lights at this point.

                Louis is extremely sensitive and he can’t think –he is scared because his stomach is in knots and he can’t see behind so many tears. He’s lurched forward, knees buckling, exposing his hole more for Harry’s wandering middle finger. Harry’s prodding the hole, not daring to breach it, but it gets Louis breathless for more. He feels like he’s in heat, his body is on fire and it has nothing to do with the water currently hitting him.

                “Al –alpha –alpha!” Louis shouts, coming again but this time half in Harry’s mouth, half on his face. Harry wipes his face, not wasting a drop and Louis lays against the cool tile. His legs give one more twitch before his eyes roll back. Louis almost faints when Harry starts licking at the head of his cock again. His legs finally give way and Harry does catch him but Louis barely registers it. He has not had sex in very long, and he’s never felt like this when he did.

                Louis is breathing hard, eyes blocked with burning tears. He reached out for Harry, whining desperately, “Harry –alpha –don’t leave me… don’t leave…” Louis can’t open his eyes with the water hitting his face. It isn’t until he smells Harry’s pheromones that he begins to come down from his high.

                “I would never, sweet little omega.” Harry grabs his face and he’s kissing him so adoringly. Harry is so gentle, careful in the way his tongue meshes with Louis’, it feels so dreamlike. Harry’s mouth tastes like him and Louis is trying not to think about it too much. That Harry swallowed him twice –how amazing it felt. “I will now not be satisfied until you are crying underneath me.”

                Louis sobbed, body exhausted –throat dry. He can’t feel his legs –it’s the best feeling he’s had all day.

                “Your taste is one of a kind, Camellia, so satisfying.” Harry was licking his face, licking his tears. Louis was actually happy that they were in the shower and not Harry’s bathtub –Harry was closer here. “The most exotic flower.” The alpha growled low, licking Louis’s throat, “my flower.” He bites there softly, “mm, my omega.”

                Louis is completely pliant, unmoving, allowing Harry to smell him, scent him, and lick him –enjoy him. He only turns his neck so that Harry may have better access to mark his throat with small pink bruises.

                “I will spoil you until you hate me.”

                “Impossible…” Louis exhales, finally able to speak. “I will never hate you…”

                “Mm,” Harry hums, rubbing in between Louis’ thighs, and he flinches. “Shh, sh, it is okay. I promise, it is okay.” He looks up, reaching to grab a cloth. “I will clean you, I have soiled you…” Harry kisses him lazily, letting Louis control the sluggish kiss. “I will feed you,” He wiped Louis’ body carefully, “and you will lay in my nest, you wear my clothing, smell of me.”

                Louis whines, lips parted, “so good to me…”

                “And if you wish,” Harry touched his face, thumbing at Louis’ wet bottom lip. He stares at Louis’ lips for a while, licking his own. “I will continue being good to you.” Harry pressed his forehead to Louis’, “sweet baby flower...”

                Louis blinked at him, lips pulling into a small smile. “I want you –I know I do.”

                Harry smiled back, putting down the cloth to hold Louis’ face in both of his hands. “And I want you more than I have wanted anything in a very long time –it is not the right time, but –I wish to court you.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, face going red. “I –I –I am a half-breed.”

                “In my eyes, you are nothing but my omega –in my eyes you do not have a breed, you are simply mine.” Harry licked his lips, “–half, direct-line, full –I want whatever you are.”

                Louis’ mouth was open, lips trembling.

                “Do not cry,” He wiped the tears as they fell. “I do not want that.”

                Louis nodded once, looking down. “I want –to be courted by you, please.” He bowed his head, “I want to be a good omega –for you.”

                Harry lifted his face, “you already are.” He hugged the crying omega under the harsh hot spray of water, “you already are…”

-

                Louis was wearing Harry’s clothes as promised. The alpha had dressed him so sweetly, even washing and drying him after their shower. They were much larger than him, it made Louis feel like he was being hugged. When Harry left to get him something to eat, Louis had kept the shirt close to his nose –breathing in the intense smell of the alpha. Harry’s pants were never going to fit him, but Harry tied the pajama pants enough for them to not fall off completely.

 Abraham had woke up and was currently playing with Isaac. It was weird to be without his son nearby, it was just Harry and him in Harry’s bedroom.

                “Open.” Louis did open his mouth, allowing Harry to feed him a piece of meat.

                Louis hummed, face turning into one of the very many pillows. “Delicious, did you make this?”

                “I did, last night.” Harry touched Louis’ ear, “I am happy you like it.”

                Louis felt so warm in clothing that were not his own, in a bed that was not his own, with someone that was soon to be his own.

                Harry feed him another piece and Louis mewled, “this is amazing.”

                Harry smiled, putting a hand on the side of his stomach. “You are most likely just hungry.” Louis kept his eyes closed chewing. He was not sure what it was, but Harry’s steak tasted like gold.

                “Mama?” Abraham poked his head into the room.

                Louis looked up, “hey, baby, come.”

                Abraham ran to Louis, jumping onto the nest. “Mama, I have a question.”

                Louis smiled tiredly, touching a loose strand of hair. “Ask me, precious.”

                Abraham kissed Louis’ nose, “mama and I can sleep at baba’s tonight?”

                Louis frowned, “I cannot, I work tomorrow.”

                “You should not go to work.” Harry spoke up, laying on his back, shirtless.

                “Yeah!” Abraham clapped, “mama does not go!”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “I have to, but you can stay, Abby.”

                Abby folded his hands in front of him, “I want mama to be here.”

                “Yes, sweetheart, but eventually you will not need me to be here.” He sat Abraham on his stomach. “I want you to have fun, I know you want to stay with Isaac. It is not fair if you don’t stay because of mama.”

                Abraham frowned, “but –what if mama gets hurt?”

                “Impossible.” Harry stretched, looking at the child. “What have I told you?”

                Abraham looked away, “baba protects mama and me.”

                “This is correct, nothing will happen.”

                  Abraham closed his eyes tight, “but –but –I always see mama.”

                “I know, baby.” Louis sighed, rubbing his sides. “The first night is hard, but then it will be easy. I will always be here, I would never ever leave you.” He smiled, “and you have baba, he is always here for you too.”

                Abby nodded slowly, “when will mama come home?”

                “I will come home at eight.”

                “Eight.” Abraham lifted his fingers, “one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.” He held up eight little fingers, “When I count to eight, mama is home.”

                “No.” Harry smirked, “Eight o’clock, on the clock it needs to say eight.”

                Abraham thought about it, “mama –if I am scared, can I see mama?”

                “If you need anything, ever, you can always come see me. You will be with Harry tomorrow like normal. I will stay until you fall asleep today, how’s that?”

                “Okay, promise?”

                “I swear.” Louis smiled, hugging his child tight “I am so proud of you, Abby.”

                Abraham became bashful, giggling, “thank you, mama.”

                “Abby…?” Isaac peered his small head into the room. “Excuse me, Frændi, may I come in?”

                “Of course, Isaac.” Harry sat up, holding out open arms for the omega.

                Isaac laughed, running at Harry full speed. “Frændi!” He nuzzled Harry’s face, “Frændi, can we go somewhere special for dinner later?”

                Harry kissed him, “if you wish, Isaac, we may.”

                “Mmm!” Abraham whined, slapping his small hand at Harry. “No, baba!”

                “You do not wish to go to have dinner somewhere, Abraham?”

                “No! No kisses, baba!”

                Louis laughed, “Do not be jealous, Abby, that is his family.”

                Isaac frowned, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Mine.”

                “No!” Abraham squirmed in Louis’ arms, “My baba!”

                “Abby, do not fight.” Louis struggled to hold him still, “be kind, Abraham.”          

“No!” He groaned, trying to reach the omega.

Harry patted Isaac’s bum, “do not instigate. Go play nicely.” He set the child down.

                Isaac crossed his arms, “Abby is being jealous!”

“As are you Isaac.” Harry grabbed the angry alpha, laying kisses on his face. “Would you enjoy that?”

Isaac frowned, “stop!” He stomped his foot, “I want kisses!”

Louis smiled understandingly at the child. “If you wish, I may give you some, Isaac.”

Isaac nodded slightly, crawling into Louis’ open lap. Louis kissed his cheek, “Abraham is very territorial, do not feel offended.”

“Mama!” Abraham’s mouth was open wide, as if he was betrayed. Long tears fell down his face, “Mama!”

Louis sighed, “Abraham, enough, come to me.”

Abraham jumped into his mother’s lap trying to push out the omega who did not budge. Louis squeezed both of them. “I am enough to go around.” He kissed both of them, “you are friends, don’t fight.”

Harry stared at Louis with low loving eyes. Louis blushed, “what do you stare at?”

“How beautiful you look with children.” Harry grinned, dimples showing, “I am excited.”

Louis bit his lip, trying not to smile. He looked down, “thank you, Harry.”

 

Abraham glared at Isaac. “My mama.”

“Frænka mín.” Isaac glared back.

“Oh.” Louis looked down, “that is… new.”

Harry laughed, laying back down. “Hann verður fljótlega, Ísak.”

Louis looked quickly at Harry, “you speak Icelandic?”

Harry glanced at him, grinning, “I can speak many languages.”

“Mama.” Abraham had his eyes burning through Isaac. “Don’t wanna sleep over.”

-

Louis:

  * Sensitive
  * Overwhelmed –continuously needs calm environment
  * Frustratingly beautiful
  * Enjoys biting
  * Extremely independent
  * Smells delectable –taste just as much
  * Captivating
  * Soulmate characteristic



Harry closed his journal, closing his eyes, saying a quick prayer. He looked over at the two children asleep in his nest –one being a wolf, the other in flesh. He smiled, standing off the floor.

                Harry bent down to kiss each one, bowing his head next to Abraham.

                Harry was falling in love too quickly. With Abraham, with Louis –with the thought of having a mate. Something Harry hadn’t wanted for a while until Louis. Something he wanted but never saw happening.

                When Louis made him feel as if they were the same, as if they simply made mistakes that got them to this point in their lives –Harry felt relived. That Louis could actually understand him –actually care, actually listen.

                Harry put a light hand on Abraham’s forehead, pressing the security blanket to the small alpha's face. Harry wanted a family, wanted to care for a family –supply for one.

                He was sent to the military too early, he had no time to enjoy life.

He gave a kiss to the boy’s forehead, pressing his head against it.

 

Courting among wolves is extremely sacred and must be done at the right time.

                The alpha would court him the traditional way. He would shower Louis with gifts, spoil him with love and attention –Harry was going to make Louis so happy. He was going to build him a home, give him more children, and make it so that he does not need to always work. Harry was going to take years off of Louis’ life.

                And in between all that –Harry is going to find out where CJ lives and rip out his eyes if he sends Louis another letter.

                Harry stood up, walking out of the room to his kitchen.

                The fact that Louis does not think he knows –that Louis has not told him is upsetting but not surprising. Harry understands, Louis wants nothing to do with the half-breed and that is fine –to an extent.

                Harry grabbed a cup of water, sipping it slowly.

                Harry had been planning to find the alpha since he came to the house. He did not forget his smell –and if he smells him again anywhere near Louis or Abraham, someone is going to have a very hard time finding his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	14. The Woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **not proof-read yet (wish me luck)**  
> there is no need to cry like this: Það er óþarfi að gráta eins og þetta
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> Again? It's only been two days? What the hell are you doing?  
> I dont know
> 
> But I do know that I have more to write before I get to the end so I need to start pulling things together. I always try to put important pieces in each chapter but it is taking a while (which i dont mind) but I also want to get the ball rolling so I pushed it.  
> In this chapter I talk about courting. This is definitely not the traditional abo courting (none of my shit is). My courting is based off of natures elements (air, fire, earth, water)  
> The chapters will bounce at some point, going over each element -it sounds confusing but it'll make sense.
> 
> 8406 words of angst + fluff + explanations/talking (oh boy do I love talking) 
> 
> **btw, wtf -you guys are just ( i literally say this every time) but for real. You all are so damn awesome and sweet. Like I have not got one negative comment about this story (which is crazy cause I always manage one) (now ima get one for saying what i just said...yay.) But honestly, I wish I could give ya'll kisses after kisses because I really do appreciate it. I dont know what else to say ... thank youuuuu!!!!**

        **['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

     

                 “Hello?”

                “Camellia? Where are you calling me from?”

                “I have bought myself a new phone on my break.” Louis hummed, “since my other one is broken.”

                “I see.” Harry opened the glass door to go outside. “Hello, I was expecting to not hear from you until later.”

                Louis chuckled, “surprise.” He sighed happily, “Good afternoon, Harry.”

                “Good afternoon, Camellia.” Harry stretched in the frigid outside air. “How did you sleep?”

                “Very well, thank you. Abraham, how is he?”

“Still asleep.” Harry smirked, “although he was upset at Isaac for a short time, they slept together.”

“Oh, how good!” Louis cheered. “And you, Harry, how did you sleep?”

                “I slept well, but I think if you were here it could have been better.” Harry walked across the dew covered grass, “It will be strange not seeing you today.”

                “It will be,” Louis agreed. “I will be home at eight.”

                Harry sat down, topless, crossing his legs. He closed his eyes when the wind collided with his skin. “I do not want to wait that long.”

                Louis giggled, “Just like a child.”

                Harry smiled, “It’s strange…” His smile fell slowly, “how much I miss you, although I was just eating with you last night.” Harry opened his eyes, staring around at his vast backyard. “I really do miss you.”

                Louis sighed softly, “I understand, Harry. I promise, as soon as I save up enough money –and we move, I will work less.”

                Harry looked down at a small patch of flowers covered in snow. “What if I do not want you to work at all?”

                “I will not listen. Working is my only independence. I need to provide for my child, for myself.”

                “And I can do all of those things.”

                “I know what you can do, and I know what I can do.”

                Harry breathed, “So stubborn.”

                “I have to be.”

                “I wonder if that is what makes me so attracted to you –your stubbornness.” Harry looked up when a snowflake fell onto the grass. “When you said, we will move –who were you including?”

                Louis laughed, “Who did you think?”

                His tone made Harry grin, “Tell me.”

                “Abraham, myself –you.” Louis went quiet, “although you will not.”

                Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, “says who?”

                “You –if you move, they will know you are not dead, will they not?”

                Harry chewed on his lip, “you are very smart, omega, you pay attention to many details.”

 “I have been told. –it is true, you will not come with me.”

                Harry watched as his backyard was slowly covered with thin flakes of snow. “If I court you, will you still move?”

                “What do you think?”

                Harry caught a flake in his hand, “you will leave me, because you’ve wanted this for a long time.”

                “I would never leave you.” Louis sounded angry, “and the fact that you can even think that I would is disgusting.”

                Harry’s heart skipped a few beats, “I –I –apologize, omega.”

                “If I am nothing, I am at least faithful. How can I leave you if I am with you –if you go so far as to court me? How little do you think of me, alpha?”

                Harry touched his bare stomach, feeling it knot up. “I am very sorry, Camellia.” He bowed his head to no one, “please, do not be angry at me –I did not meant to upset you. I just –I would never ask you to give up on something you want.”

                Louis was still annoyed, “and you? You are willing to follow me even if they know you are not dead?”

                Harry grabbed onto the grass, “If I need to follow you to the end of this earth, I will.”

                “Liar.” Louis spat, “do you think I am so stupid? You wish to court me but you will leave me eventually. I feel like I am playing a game with my heart. You were a leader, if they want you back they will call you back.”

                Harry growled, “I am not –I was to tell you eventually. I did not want you thinking about it.”

                “I am sure…” Louis breathed out harshly.

                “How did you find out?”

                “I have a phone, I have internet.” Louis’ voice went small, “I wanted to learn more about courting –real courting… and I started looking into other things. When you are a leader they can call you back when they wish as long as you are still alive…” He sighed, “and you do not want to go back, you left –so you made sure they thought you were dead.”

                He gripped the grass harder, “I will still go to Alaska with you, omega, I will not leave you.”

                “You do not have a choice in the matter…”

                Harry swallowed hard, “may we talk about this tonight?”

                “I guess…”

                “Tonight I will ask Zayn and Liam if they may be with Abraham for a while. Tonight I will take you for dinner, we will talk. We will call it the first day of courting.”

                “You –you are courting me now?” Louis sounded flustered.

                Harry watched Zayn come out onto the patio. “It is a lengthy process, as you have most likely read. I will start now.” Harry closed his eyes, “then I will begin the blueprints for our home.”

                “Harry…” Louis whined, “I –am sorry for screaming… I was angry, hurt.”

                “I know, sweet flower, I know.” Harry finally let go of the grass. “Tonight we will talk seriously, I swear to you.”

                “Okay, Harry…”

                “Do not let this conversation ruin your day, my darling omega.” He huffed, “how I wish I could hold you right now.”

                “I wish too.” Louis giggled sadly, “My night… was very bad. I slept in the car –again…”

                “Louis!” Harry growled loud, standing up. “I’d forgotten about your heater! Why did you not tell me?”

                Louis sounded like he was shaking, “it is fine, as long as Abraham has a warm bed –it is fine.”

                “No, it is not! Stop saying things are fine when they are not!” Harry stood up, walking through the freezing grass. “I am leaving now to your home. The heater will be fixed by the time you arrive.”

                “Harry, no, I have already called the man to fix it. He will come on Tuesday.”

                Harry’s growl sounded vicious, surprising Zayn. “What have I said?”

                “Yes, alpha…” Louis whispered, “Do not be angry…”

                “I am not angry, omega, I am furious. You do not need to sleep in a car. You could have easily gotten clothes and slept here, with me!”

                Louis whimpered, “You are growling at me…”

                Harry put his forehead against the glass door, breathing in and out cold air. “I am sorry… I am only angry at myself for not remembering. I should not be treating you in such a way.” He closed his eyes, “please forgive me, camellia.”

                “I forgive you…” Louis whined low, Harry’s heart feeling the pain. “Will you be angry with me when I return?”

                “No, my omega, I swear.” Harry closed his eyes tighter, “my darling, I am sorry. Do not be sad, especially while I am not there to comfort you.”

                “It is fine.” Louis still sounded upset, “It is late, I have to go back. I will come by tonight.”

                “Yes, of course.” Harry bit his lower lip, “take care.”

                “Bye…”

                Harry hit his head against the glass three times when he heard the phone hang up.

Zayn sat in awe, “wow… what happened?”

                Harry shook his head, “I feel so angry at myself. I forgot his heater is broken –I let him sleep alone in his car.” He turned around, bare back to the glass. “What type of alpha am I?”

                Zayn chewed on his cheek, “yes, that is not good, but it is not your fault you forgot. Why did he not tell you?”

                Harry gave him a drowsy look, “I can beg Louis up and down to let me help him and he will not accept.” He growled low, squeezing his phone, “and it is all because of that half-breed.”

                “His ex-alpha?” Zayn crossed his arms, “they communicate? Liam told me he is not allowed near them.”

                Harry tried breathing, “if I speak about it, I become angry.” He took a seat on the floor, taking one deep breath. “He has been sending Louis letters for a week. I read the first one Louis had ripped up and thrown away.” He kept his eyes closed, “I do not know if it is jealousy or if it is because of my feelings –I do not know if it is starting up now because I wish to court him, and begin building our home –but I want his eyes in my hands.”

                Zayn’s eyes lowered seriously at Harry’s voice. “You do not think Louis will become angry if you kill him?”

                Harry’s head snapped up, eyes turning hostile. “Angry? –Louis hates him.”

                “That is true.” Zayn agreed, trying to defuse the alpha. “But maybe he will still be upset –they are bonded.”

                Harry leaned forward slightly, teeth bared. “I will bite my omega so hard, it will feel like he never had a mark there.” He snorted, “I will destroy any ties to that disgusting waste of breath.”

                Zayn licked his lips, arms folded. “Has he hurt him recently?”

                “I wish to see him try.” Harry leaned back, hands behind him, “I will skin that half-breed while he is still alive.”

                Zayn smirked, “you are being quite aggressive, Harry.”

                Harry looked away, “I am not like this.” He stared at the wood floor with big eyes, “but when I imagine Louis with bruises that are not made with love –made by me.” He shook his head, “I see red –I see nothing but red.” Harry’s eye twitched slightly, “Abraham –imagine, Zayn,” He looked at the alpha, “imagine Isaac being hit by someone.”

                Zayn growled unintentionally, “I would kill them.”

                Harry nodded slowly, “that is all I see when I think of the letters –when I think now, at that time that he was in their home. I was there –but what if I am not one day?” He furrowed his brows, “what if he comes when I am not there because that half-breed has guts.” Harry clenched his fists together. “If he sends one more letter, to my soon to be omega, no one will find him –and no one will care.”

                Harry stared off into space, “Zayn, I need a favor.”

                Zayn bowed his head, “Anything.”

                Harry bit his thumb, “I will need a babysitter for Abraham tonight.”

-

                Harry turned on the heater, raising his arms to the vent. When hot air came out he sighed, Louis and Abraham would be warm from now on.

                “Baba!” Abraham squealed running up to the alpha, “look!”

                Harry smiled, kneeling. “Did you tie your shoes on your own?”

                “Yes, baba, I did all by myself!” Abraham stomped his little feet. “So happy!” The small alpha stopped stomping when one of his shoelaces came undone. He looked up at Harry then down at his shoe, then back up. “Baba!” Abraham frowned shaking his untied shoe furiously, “something bad happen!”

                Harry chuckled, re-tying the child’s shoe. “I see that.”

                Abraham smiled once his shoe was re-tied. “Two bunnies!”

                Harry kissed Abraham’s hand, “such a sweet alpha.”

                Abraham blushed, letting Harry kiss his little fingers. “Thank you, baba.” He giggled when Harry started chewing on his pinky, “tickles!’ He snatched his hands away, clapping them. “Mama comes home at eight!”

                Harry smiled, “it is only two, Abraham.”

                Abraham pouted, putting his thumb in his mouth. “Miss mama.”

                Harry nodded, “I miss mama too.” He removed the boy’s thumb when he started biting it. “I will get you a popsicle.”

                “No! No!” Abraham grabbed onto Harry’s leg, “Not biting, baba!”

                “Let me go, please.” Abraham did, letting Harry walk to the kitchen. Abraham ran in seconds later.

                “Don’t need!”

                “Do not scream, Abraham.” Harry took out an ice pop, unwrapping it. He sat on the floor, legs wide. “Come to me.”

                Abraham shook his head, “no…”

                “Come, Abraham.”

                Abraham took two steps forward before running clumsily to the alpha. “Baba takes a bite first.”

                “Okay.” Harry did, giving Abraham the largely bitten into pop. “Hey, hey.” Harry pulled the Popsicle away from his mouth. “If you just lick it, it does not help. You must bite it.”

                “Too cold!” Abraham squirmed. “Don’t want to!”

                “Why do you scream at me, hm?” Harry put two hands on Abraham’s back, “I do not scream at you, alpha.”

                Abraham licked his Popsicle with a frown, “I am not screaming.”

                Harry’s smirked “you were.”

                Abraham wiggled, laughing when Harry dug fingers into his sides. “No!”

                “Yes.” Harry smiled with a sigh, moving stray hairs out of Abby’s face.

Abraham nibbled on his ice pop, touching over marks on Harry’s neck. “Pretty…”

“Yes, you think they are?”

“Yes.” Abraham smiled around his sweet, “Like baba’s marks.” He touched one on Harry’s arm. “That is a heart.”

“Yes it is.” Harry touched the heart made of bones. “This one is from an old friend who died.”

“Oh.” Abraham kissed Harry’s mark then got back to his Popsicle.

Harry smiled, shaking his head. “Tonight I will go out somewhere special with your mother.”

                Abraham looked up, “I come too.”

                “No, just me and mama.” Harry pinched Abraham’s nose softly, “do not give me such a sad face. It is very important that I take your mother out tonight, for several reasons.”

                “I come too!” Abraham was on the verge of tears, squeezing his ice pop stick.

                “You are screaming again.” Harry brought Abraham’s hand to his mouth, “I –screamed at mama today.”

                Abraham turned his head to the side. “Screamed at mama?”

                “Yes, because I was upset. It is was wrong and shouldn’t have.” Harry sighed, “I want to take him out, to apologize. I want to make him happy, do you understand?”

                Abraham looked at his ice cream. “I –understand.” He rubbed his eye, “you have to be nice to mama. Don’t hit mama –don’t scream at mama.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “always, alpha, I promise. I will treat him like a god.” He tilted his head, “I think I very much love your mother, he is amazing.”

                Abraham’s mouth slowly picked up into a smile, “mama is amazing –and beautiful.”

                Harry threw his head back, “so beautiful!” He hugged Abraham tight, “the most beautiful omega I have ever seen!”

                Abraham screamed with happiness, “Mama is beautiful!”

                Harry kissed the child’s cheek, “so, is it okay, if I take mama out somewhere special?”

                “Yes, baba, but –but what about me? Where will I go?” Abraham licked his pop, “I will be alone?”

                “Of course not.” Harry spoke seriously, “do you think mama or I would ever leave you alone?”

                “Never, baba.”

                “Of course. I have asked Zayn –he said that he will take care of you. You will be with Isaac as well.”

                “Isa…” Abraham nodded, “okay, baba.” He bit into his pop, shuddering. “…cold…”

                “Good boy.” Harry took another bite.

-

                “Hello?”

                “Mama!” Abraham shouted, “Where are you!”

                Louis took off his sweater, smiling, “I’m home, baby, I came to shower.”

                “No!” Abraham whined, “Come to baba’s home, please!”

                “I will after my shower, precious.” Louis sat down, removing one shoe. He stopped when Abraham started crying. “Baby, I’ll be there soon.”

                “No!” Abraham wailed, “Baba –baba, mama is home!”

                “Abby, baby, calm down.”

                “Mama!” The skin on his arm stood up at Abraham’s scream. “Baba can’t protect you! Come to baba’s!”

                “Baby, let me talk to baba.”

                “Louis, you should be here.”

                “Harry, do not let my child just cry!”

                “I am comforting him. You were supposed to come here, not go home.”

                “You said we were going out!” Louis threw his arm up, “I wanted to get dressed up!”

                “I see. –Abraham your mother is simply getting ready for our night out.”

                Louis huffed, taking off his other shoe. He lifted his head quickly, “Harry?”

                “What is wrong?”

                “Did you fix my heater?”

                “I did, are you warm?”

                Louis looked down, trying not to smile. “I am –very warm.”

                “Abraham, I will go to mama. Louis, I will come to you, and then we will leave so that Abraham feels safe.”

                Louis smiled big, “okay, Harry. Let me talk to my baby.”

                “Mama…”

                “Hey, precious, is it okay if Harry comes to me?”

                “Yes, mama.” Abraham coughed, “mama is safe with baba.”

                “Oh, sweet alpha.” Louis cooed, “thank you.”

-

                “Harry!” Louis fumbled with the shirt in his hand, catching it before it hit the floor. He held his chest, “you scared me.”

                “I announced myself.”

                Louis crossed his arms over his chest, “you did not, I would have heard you. –and are you ever going to tell me how you enter my home without me knowing?”

                “I will not.” Harry grinned, “And maybe I forgot to announce myself.” He walked to Louis’ blinds in the bedroom. Harry dropped them closed, “you are dressing where people can see.”

                “It was barely opened.” Louis looked away, putting on his shirt the rest of the way, “maybe I forgot as well.”

                Harry came up behind him, hands around Louis’ stomach. “Mm,” He breathed in, “you always smell wonderful.”

                Louis smiled proudly, “thank you, Harry.” He put two hands over Harry’s, “where are you taking me?”

                “Somewhere nice –it is far.”

                “Far?” Louis turned around, “how far?”

                Harry smiled, “you look so beautiful, omega.”

                Louis’ face went pink, he chuckled looking down. “Harry!”

                “Just a moment,” He lifted Louis’ face, looking at each corner. “No imperfection –impossible, but you have done it.” Harry kissed Louis softly, pulling back, before going in for a second kiss. “I feel like I have struck gold somehow.”

                Louis’ face was bright red now and all he could do was try not to smile. “Thank you…alpha.”

                “If I do not realize it yet, surely I am going to fall in love very soon.” Harry stroked his cheek, “I am very sorry for raising my voice earlier, it was unnecessary.”

                Louis cupped the hand over his face, smiling against it. “As long as we solve it, and you are not angry now, it is fine.” He kissed the palm of Harry’s hand, “I really do trust you with all my heart. When you scream, I do not become scared because I think you will hurt me –I am only sad because I do not want you to be angry with me.”

                Harry sighed, “you are too good for all of this –too pure, Louis.”

                The omega leaned in, licking Harry’s nose in surprise. “As are you, Harry.”

                The alpha licked his lips, “do you know the woods –near North Creek?”

                Louis’ face fell, “I –I do.”

                “I will take you there. There is a small restaurant there, which is run by a very old wolf –he is a friend, and he makes very good food.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “I see –but –by the woods?”

                “Do not be scared.” Harry assured, “no harm will come to you, I swear.”

                Louis nodded slowly, looking down. “We will not go near the woods –will we?”

                “We will, but only for a moment.”

                “I can’t then.” Louis moved away, walking out of the bedroom.

                “Omega, omega, omega.” Harry ran after him, trying to grab Louis’ hand. “Why do you walk away from me, what is wrong?”

                Louis shook his head quickly, “CJ likes to hang out there –I can’t –we can’t.”

                Harry’s eyebrows flew up, “who?”

                Louis rubbed his arm, “my ex-husband –I don’t want to cross paths.”

                 “I wish to.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “no –no you will not!”

                “Why not?” Harry growled, “He has been sending you letters and it is beginning to annoy me.”

                The omega’s jaw fell, “I ripped them all –how?”

                “You shred them,” Harry glared, “I read the first one that you ripped up –I was not angry then. I am angry now, I am going to court you and, if you wish, bond with you –I do not like him, I do not feel threatened but I know you do.” Harry’s jaw was tight, “and if you do then I do as well.”

                Louis’ lip was trembling, “I –I swear, I was going to tell you, Harry –tonight, after our talk –I swear.”

                “I am not angry with you, I know you do not care for him.” Harry pulled Louis close and the omega was grateful. “But I will not allow this –especially not from a half-breed.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “…you –will kill him?”

                “If I need to.”

                Louis shook his head, “don’t.”

                Harry took his own step back, “why?” Louis chased after the arms that left him, tears forming when Harry kept backing away. “Tell me why.”

                “Harry, stop it.” Louis tried grabbing him again, tears sliding down his cheeks. “Stop!”

                Harry didn’t listen, every time Louis tried grabbing him, he moved. “Because you still love him?”

                Louis stopped, eyes over flowing. He stepped closer, “if you believe even for a second –that I love that abusive piece of fucking garbage then you can get out of my house!” He hugged himself, “he hit my damn child, Harry, are you crazy!” Louis rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, “I hate him –I don’t want to see him alive… but I do not want you to kill him. You will go to jail –you will have dirty blood on your hands. It is not worth leaving us for –he is not.”

                Harry breathed, grabbing the sobbing omega. “I am sorry –I am so sorry, that was very wrong of me.”

                Louis wiggled, pressing his face into Harry’s chest. “When I need you –I need you. Don’t run from me,” Louis sniffled, “when I have done nothing wrong.”

                “I understand.” Harry rubbed his back, kissing the omega’s gland. “Please do not cry, I am so sorry, Camellia. I have messed up twice today because of anger.” He picked up his face, and licked the tears slowly. “I understand what you say –do something for me; when he sends you another letter –send one back saying to stop.” Louis nodded. “If you receive another letter,” Harry tilted his head, “I am going to find where he lives, and I am pulling out his eyes.” Louis’ almost gagged. “If he comes here,” the alpha’s eyes lowered, “no one is ever seeing him again. I will not go to jail –nor will I leave you. Nothing will change my mind.”

                Louis took a moment to nod, “yes –alpha…”

                “Do not be afraid of me, please.” Harry wiped the leftover tears, “I must do what I must do to keep Abraham and you safe, do you understand?”

                “I understand, but –CJ knows people who can hurt me, Harry. What if I go missing and Abraham is left alone –I can’t risk it, I don’t want my son to be taken from me.”

                Harry shook his head, “after tonight, you will not worry about those ‘people’, or that person, hurting you.” His eyes lowered, “I am capable of many things and I will not let anyone hurt you, I will not let them hurt Abraham.” Harry nibbled on Louis’ cheeks, trying to make him smile. “Now, will you let me spoil you tonight?”

                 “Yes, alpha.”

                Harry picked Louis up in one go, “let us leave now then.”

                Louis kicked his feet. “My shoes, Harry, my shoes!”

                Harry spun around, holding Louis bridal, “shoes, shoes.” He kissed the omega’s cheek, “cannot leave without shoes.”

-

                “Good evening, Devi.” Harry bowed, Louis following seconds after. “How are you?”

                “Very well, Harry, thank you.” The old dark skinned male smiled at Louis, “and who is this?”

                “Hello, I am Louis.” Louis bowed again at the alpha. “Pleasure to meet you.”

                “Like-wise.” The man, motioned into the dim lit restaurant. The place was beautiful, covered in gold colors all around. “Come this way, I will seat you.”

                “Thank you.” The two spoke in sync. Harry grabbed his hand, walking past a few table to theirs by the window. Harry pulled out his chair, allowing him to sit before following after.

Devi put two menus on the table before bowing, “I hope you two have a lovely night.”

“Thank you, Devi. –it was very good to see you again.”

“As always.” Devi looked to Louis, “you have got yourself a very good alpha.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile, “bless you, thank you.” He looked at Harry, “he really is.”

Devi clapped once, “Enjoy.” The man walked off to another table, speaking to other guests.

Louis cooed, “He is so cute, I like him.”

Harry smiled small, “he is amazing.” He nodded, “truly.”

“How did you meet?”

“When I first arrived here I had money but nowhere to stay.” Harry shrugged, “I meet Devi when I came to eat and I really enjoyed his food. He allowed me to stay with him while I looked for my home.”

“Wow,” Louis looked at the old man. “That’s very nice.”

“Extremely.” Harry opened his menu, looking over the options, “the lamb is very good.”

Louis looked through his menu as well, “mm, they have salmon.”

Harry looked up through his lashes, “you like salmon?”

Louis nodded excitedly, “I love fish.” He bit his lip, “mm, crab cakes.”

                Harry dropped his menu, crossing his fingers under his chin, “I always buy meat.”

“Hm?” Louis looked over his menu, “I’m sorry?”

“I am always buying meat, why not tell me you eat fish?”

Louis blinked quickly, “oh –well, fish is expensive and –it really is not a big deal.”

Harry snorted with a chuckle, “we will see.” He picked up his menu, “you will be getting fish then?”

Louis puckered his lips, “when I return home will I find a live fish in my home, Harry?”

Harry laughed aloud, covering his eyes, laughing into his menu and the sound made Louis heart strings play. Once Harry relaxed he shook his head, “would you like a fish in your home?”

“I do not think I have a choice.” Louis smiled, “yes, I will be having fish tonight –and only tonight.”

“Hm,” Harry hummed with a big smile, “I will have lamb.”

“Do you like lamb?”

“Yes, I will give you some to try if you have not.”

Louis closed his menu grinning, “Be careful, you may find one when you return home.”

Harry tossed his head back laughing and Louis rolled his eyes at how beautiful it sounded.

-

“Tell me a war story.” Louis cut into his salmon, “a really good one.”

                “Hm,” Harry waited for Louis to take a bite before cutting into his own food. “I was in a Siberian wilderness and I was in wolf form.” He wiped his mouth, “it was the coldest weather I had ever been in –I was sent to deliver a message because they did not think anyone else would survive the trip.”

                Louis nodded eagerly at the story.

“It was very cold –I truly do not know how I survived. When I arrived I was put into medical immediately, my fever was very high and they had already sent out a call saying I was dead. The next day I left without a word and traveled all the way back –in critical condition.” Harry chuckled, “they were very surprised when I arrived –scared as well.”

Louis smiled, “sounds like you.” He picked up his water, “what about a bad one –with a bad guy.”

Harry laughed, “Who is bad technically?” He cut his food, “I was fighting one time-”

“As a wolf?”

“Yes,” Harry grinned at Louis’ excitement, “and I bit a wolf’s head off.”

“What!” Louis lowered his voice, looking around. “Bit off –a wolf –head?”

Harry’s eyes were wide, “yes –a wolf –head –I bit off.”

“Why?” Louis leaned closer, hands gripping the edges of the table, “what did he do?”

“He tried killing me.”

Louis gawked, “did he try biting your head off?”

“No.”

                “Well, you couldn’t have just –bit his arm or leg, maybe?”

Harry shrugged, popping a piece of meat into his mouth, “I was angry and I was going for the kill.” Louis grabbed a wheat bun from the center of the table and stuffed it in his mouth until his cheeks were full. Harry chuckled, “you will choke.”

Louis said nothing, staring long and hard at his plate.

“Let us not talk about this during dinner.” Harry reached over, squishing Louis’ puffed up cheeks together. “Instead, tell me what you’ve learned about courting.”

Once Louis got all the bread down, he took a deep breath. “I –learned that there are steps.” He looked away, “they usually do not involve the omega already having a child.”

“It is fine, we will find a way to do everything. Zayn was more than willing to be with Abraham –although that will not always need to be the case.”

Louis nodded, “I am sorry, not that I have a child, but I know it is easier when you both are clean.”

“I am by no means, ‘clean’, we are an imperfect pair and there is nothing wrong with that.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, “nothing at all, omega.” He lifted Louis’ hand to kiss it, “what else, tell me.”

“Well,” Louis tried smiling, “a first date is typical –here we are. Then, the water?”

Harry bit his lip, dimples coming to light. “Yes, we will go to a place with water sometime this week –that may need to be skipped.”

“What, why?”

“You can become sick, your body is not used to that type of cold.”

“Well,” Louis pouted, “I want to do it if it is normal to do.”

Harry smirked, “we may skip it.”

“No, we will not.” Louis filled his mouth to end that topic.

“Stubborn omega.” Harry teased.

“Tell me,” Louis swallowed his food, “I have read about elements but I do not understand it much. Explain it to me.”

Harry nodded, “our wolf lineage is based strongly after the elements of nature, what you have most likely learned in school; water, air, fire, earth.” Louis nodded. “Courting is a month long, each week of the month is dedicated to an element.”

                Louis nodded slowly, “what week would this be?”

              “This is water. Water is for cleansing –it is said that everything began with water, it is the beginning of us. Water gives life to something –us.” Harry picked up his glass, “I will shower you with gifts, love, and understanding. This week will bring us closer as friends, bring out our emotions, clean and heal us.”

Louis nodded seriously, “and then.”

                 Harry took a long sip, “then it is air. Air is a breath of life –we are born. Air allows us to live as beings. Communication, happiness, kindness. There will be more gifts –lots of food, we will be outside a lot.” He leaned back, “then is earth. Our growth, stability –earth is the base for everything. Fertility –earth is a very important week, we will learn respect for each other –care and silence.”

“And fire…” Louis finished.

“Fire,” Harry licked his lips, “is dangerous. It is the last week of courting and is meant to be the most passionate. We are to be alone, and you are to be in heat; which will be hard, but we will find a way. –that is when I will take you.”

“Oh,” Louis blushed, “I see.”

                “Because you are not full wolf, your heats are erratic and they come much less, which is fine. Nor are you a virgin so it will be as traditional as we can make it.” Harry smiled, “Passion, attentiveness, love –jealousy, anger. Fire is important to the survival of us. We will have learned much about one another –fire can destroy or it can build. If we are meant, everything will go fine. That will be our last week and then we decide on many things –bonding, children, a location, a home. I will treat you like royalty.”

Louis giggled nervously, “how –will we do all of this in a month… I work and Abraham.”

                “We will need to cut it down to a day, possibly two in a week. Having a child already is not traditional, but I will not let it get in the way. If Abraham is to come on some days, then that is fine.” Louis sighed with a smile. “It may be even better –we will all bond.” He got back to his food, “but the week of fire,” Harry grinned, “you are mine, if only for a day.”

-

Louis poked at his dessert, “if you are caught alive, can you not just tell them that you cannot go?”

“I cannot. When I joined, I signed a contract.” Harry wiped his mouth, pushing his empty dessert plate away.

“But, what if we are a family?”

“Well,” Harry thought for a moment, “if –we are to have a child, or become married, then I will be pardoned.”

“Oh…” Louis set down his fork. “A child.”

                “Well yes, unless I begged for them to give us a marriage, then we would need a child.” Harry pressed his lips together, “I do not want to push you to have a child so that I can push away my past. That is not fair for you, you should not be seen as an alternative.”

                  Louis nodded, “I appreciate that very much, Harry. Thank you.” He fidgeted in his seat, “I would love more children –in a healthy home. I would love children with you, but –it was very difficult for me to have Abraham. He was a miracle child –I do not think I  can have more.”

                “I will give you children, Louis.” He reached over the table to touch the omega’s face. “I swear, if it takes me all my life, I will. Not for my benefit, but for you. I see you as something so special, as a soulmate. –it is said to be a myth, that soulmates are just stories, but when I am with you it cannot feel more right.” He smiled softly, “I will give you a child when you are ready.”

Louis’ nodded, trying not to cry. “Okay… okay.”

“Do you believe me?”

“I do –I believe you.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded, “are you ready to leave?”

Louis smiled, nuzzling against the large hand, “I am.”

-

“Christmas is soon.” Louis held onto Harry’s hand as they walked through the dense forest. “Will you leave for it?”

“I do not celebrate Christmas.”

“Oh,” Louis looked up at the stars, “why not?”

“It is not common in wolves to celebrate a made-up holiday.” Harry made sure Louis did not trip on a root. “But if you wish to celebrate it, I will as well.”

Louis frowned, “do you celebrate anything in December?”

“Wolves celebrate life every day. The last week of December is celebrated with parties simply because of the new year –a new moon.”

“Oh.” Louis hummed, looking around. “Well, I was going to buy Abraham some gifts after work one of these days while he is with you, if that is okay?”

“Yes, of course –careful, Camellia.”

“Thank you.”

“Will you like to celebrate the New Year’s moon with me?”

“I would.” Louis smiled, squeezing the alpha’s hand. “Will Zayn and Liam have left by then?”

“No, they will stay to celebrate it. It is why they came for the month.” Harry looked back to make sure Louis was okay. “Tell me, omega, what do you want in a house?”

“Hm… I have always wanted a bath big enough for two, like the one in your home.”

“You will have one.”

Louis kept an eye on his feet, “a room for my beautiful Abby and a backyard so that he may run around.”

“Done.”

“Hm, a large kitchen with space to move around comfortably. –lots of windows, but still private.”

“I will build a fence –lots of windows.”

“You will build it?” Louis smiled, “how?”

“I will make a floor plan, then buy everything I need. I will need some help from builders, but I will be onsite at all times to make sure it looks as we want it to.”

“And, while you are building, will you be away from us?”

“Yes, but only for a short time. In that time I will make sure you and Abraham have a place to be. I would never leave you here while I am in Alaska, I would be too far from you.”

Louis leaned on Harry’s back, smiling into his coat. “Okay, Harry.”

-

“It is very dark.” Louis looked around the empty forest. “Can you see?”

                “Of course.” Harry stood in the middle of empty piece of land sitting in the middle of the trees.

“And what if we get lost?” Louis shivered, hugging himself.

“We will not, I traveled in the woods hundreds of times.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “why are we here, it’s very cold, Harry.”

“I know, omega.” Harry grabbed Louis’ face. “I wish for you to see something very special.”

Louis smiled at that, “what is it?”

“Stay, and do not run.”

Louis frowned, “what is it.”

“If you trust me, you will stay.” Harry backed away, looking around once. He removed his coat, then his shirt. Louis’ eyebrows rose when Harry undid his belt.

“Harry,” Louis hissed jogging up to the wolf. “Here? What if someone hears us?”

Harry laughed, “If you wish to begin fire earlier, I do not mind.”

“What –you are the one removing your clothing.”

“Stay.” Harry smiled, removing his pants.

Louis covered his eyes, then peeked through the cracks, “what do I do?” He squirmed, “do I remove my clothes –do I close my eyes?”

“Stay.” Is all Harry said when his boxers came off.

Louis removed his hands from his eyes, shaking his head, “gorgeous.”

                    Harry laughed, removing the bun from his hair after. He stretched up to the tree-covered sky. Louis’ eyes widen slowly with every bone that seemed to crack and break in Harry’s body. It seemed unreal the way the alpha went from flesh to hairy in just a few seconds –the way he grew in size; Louis could only think of the cartoon Abraham watched.  His eyes turned a bright green, iris growing enormously. Once what was the alpha’s feet were now paws that could probably crush all of him with a stomp. The claws, attached to the paws, stretched when the wolf did –it gave him small goose bumps across his skin.

              Louis took a half step back when face to face with the gigantic all-white wolf. His hands were shaking, as well as his lips –Harry was right; he was massive. His head was the size of Louis’ body and he was –fucking stunning. His fur was covered in pure white –not a piece of gray to be seen.

When he stretched, the contrast against the darkness was undeniably astounding to watch. Harry was a light in the dark forest –Louis was speechless.

When the wolf toed forward, Louis fell to both of his knees. Harry tilted his head at him before coming closer. He nudged Louis softly, knocking the limp omega onto his butt.

Louis lifted wobbly fingers to Harry’s pale fur, running his hands through the softness. “You –look –wow –you are –a wolf.”

                 Harry made a sound, face pressing into Louis’ whole body. Louis soon became entranced in touching the alpha. He wrapped both arms around his face, squeezing, “you are so warm –and big, so soft.” Louis rubbed his face right above the wolf’s nose. “You are all white.”

              Harry breathed, laying down beside Louis. Louis laughed low before laughing louder. “Lord, I have a wolf in my lap.” He shook his head in awe, “I would never have imagined.” He kissed Harry’s wet nose, “you are huge, Harry!” Louis laughed some more, “how –does it hurt –can you talk?”

Harry looked at the omega through one bright green eye. He sat up and shook his head. “Oh, you can’t talk.” Louis sat up quickly on his knees, “but you can understand me.”

Harry bowed his head.

Louis clapped happily, “oh wow! Amazing!” He covered his smiling mouth, “I –thank you. This is such an amazing experience.”

Harry bowed his head again, coming forward and licking the omega. Louis made a funny face, “eh –such a rough tongue.” He patted Harry’s ear, “that’s okay.” He touched Harry’s mouth, “may I see your teeth?”

Harry moved back, opening his mouth. Louis chuckled in shock, “huge –whoa.” He touched a tooth slowly, “that man –when you ripped off his head, it must have really hurt.” Louis poked at a canine, “ow.” He sucked on his finger, “so sharp.”

Harry closed his mouth, blinking slowly at the omega.

“Is this how you normally sleep?”

Harry nodded.

“Will you,” Louis grinned, “sleep like this when I sleep over today?”

Harry bowed his head.

Louis squealed with joy, “Abraham will be so excited to see you like this!” He bit his lip, “I love it –but, I wish to see you –as you, so you may speak to me.”

Harry bowed, bones snapping back into place. He shook his long hair as his body parts fell back into their positions. “Omega.”

Louis covered his mouth again, “amazing!”

Harry smiled, “I am happy that you are not afraid.”

“Never!” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, hugging him tight. “You are so beautiful as a wolf! I did not expect you to be all white.”

“I am an artic wolf, we are normally all white.”

Louis kissed him quickly, “ugh, I love it!”

Harry grabbed Louis’ chin with soft eyes, “you do not have to be afraid that someone will hurt you, Camellia. Do you see why?”

Louis nodded slowly, “yes –I see why.”

“No half-breed can get past me if they tried,” He kissed the omega slowly, “and a full-breed can try, but they will never succeed. I will become your alpha, your protector, your lover, and your friend.”

Louis shivered against the cold wind. He bowed his head respectfully. “Yes, alpha.”

-

“Mama…” Abraham ran up to Louis tiredly. He rubbed his face against Louis’ pants, whining. “Mama.”

“Hello, baby, hello my sweet boy.” Louis quickly picked up his child, “oh how I missed you.” He handed Harry his overnight bag, cupping the back of Abraham’s head. “Are you okay?”

“I will put this away.” Harry walked to his bedroom, leaving the two.

                “Yes, mama.” Abraham stuck his thumb in his mouth, breathing in his mother’s smell. “Missed you, mama.”

“Oh, my poor alpha.” Louis bounced him softly as Isaac came tottering up to his legs. He pulled on Louis’ pants, “hello Isaac.”

“Frænka.” The small omega whined, “Abby is crying.”

“Oh,” Louis went down to his knees, hugging the omega. “It’s okay, Isa.” He kissed the boy, “come, we will all go to bed.”

“Isaac.” Liam walked out in pajamas, “I am calling you.”

Isaac pouted, clasping his hands together. “Abby, mamma.” He covered his eyes, beginning to cry. “Mamma!”

“Come here, omega.”

Isaac ran to his mother, sobbing loudly.

Louis frowned, “did something happen?”

“Abraham was upset because you were not home yet.” Liam smiled picking up his child, “Isaac is emotional, and tired as well.”

“Oh.” Louis rubbed Abraham’s back, “my baby.”

Isaac whined loud and it caused Abraham to wake up. Louis frowned, “Isaac, he is okay.”

Zayn came out with Harry seconds later. “What is wrong?”

Liam tried comforting his son, “Isa, Það er óþarfi að gráta eins og þetta.” He licked his face, “Zayn.”

The omega whined again, falling into his mother’s arms.

“Isaac, come.” Zayn picked up his child, scenting him. “It is time for bed.” He helped his omega off the floor, “I apologize.” He kissed his son’s head, “Goodnight, Louis –Harry.”

Harry touched the boy’s head, “goodnight and thank you.”

Louis rocked Abraham with a pout, “will he be alright?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry put a hand on Abraham’s back, “their emotions are very connected.” He kissed Louis’ forehead, “let us get to bed.” He walked Louis to his bedroom. “I will be back, please, get comfortable.”

Louis removed his shoes before laying his squirming child onto the nest. He rubbed Abby’s belly, “sh, precious, mama is here.”

“Mm,” Abby, rolled onto his side yawning.

Louis smiled, kissing his temple, he shivered when he heard Isaac whining from next door. He removed his jacket, setting it on the floor bedside Harry’s nest.

Harry came in, closing the door behind him. “Isaac is very upset.”

“I hear.”

“He will calm down in a few minutes.” Harry removed his shirt, “did you bring your sleeping clothes?”

“Yes.” Louis gave his child one more kiss. “I will change.”

“Tomorrow,” Harry helped Louis off the floor. “I will take Abraham and Isaac to the beach with Zayn so that Liam may rest. If you wish, you may stay and rest as well.”

“Take them and I will stay with Liam.” Louis smiled, “we can meet you for lunch.”

                Harry kissed Louis gently, “that sounds wonderful, omega.”

-

Louis ran around to open Liam’s door, “I will help you.”

Liam laughed, touching his stomach. “No need, I am pregnant, not immobile.” He breathed in deep, “It is colder today, feels nicer than the usual temperature.”

“It is funny that you do not wear protective clothing.” Louis chuckled, locking his car. “People stare until they realize you are wolves.”

“Yes,” Liam sighed, “we receive plenty of stares.” He rolled his eyes, “Typical weather for us is in the negatives, we wear protective clothing then.”

Louis put on his small backpack. “Hm, do you think Harry gets hot wearing that coat all the time?”

Liam linked arms with Louis as they crossed the street to the beach area. “I can imagine.” Liam looked up at the sun, “one thing I do like is the sun –it is always light in Alaska but you do not actually see sun.”

“Oh, well sometimes the summers are warm enough to go swimming here.”

“We swim in cold water –warm water does not sound bad either.”

Louis hummed, looking around at the amount of people. “There are many people today.” He walked down a few steps with Liam. “Harry and I –have spoken about courting.”

“Oh? How lovely,” Liam smiled, nudging the omega. “Was yesterday the start?”

“Yes,” Louis smiled with a blush, “ours will be slightly informal –but Harry swears that it will work out fine.”

“Of course, and when that alpha swears –he means it.”

Louis smiled, “yes –I believe him-”

“Louis.”

Louis spun around when a hand grabbed onto his arm. “–CJ…”

The alpha was smiling, “hello.” He took a step back, “I know –I am not supposed to be near you, but I could not just pass you. How are you –have you received my letters?”

Louis took a step back, holding onto Liam’s arm. “Yes –stop sending them.”

CJ’s smile fell, “why?”

“It does not matter why –stop.” He glared, “I want nothing to do with you.”

The alpha reached out and Liam slapped his hand. The omega stepped to the half-breed, “do not touch what is not yours, half-breed.”

CJ growled, “An omega with an omega?”

“CJ, just –leave, we are leaving.” Louis grabbed onto Liam’s arm, “come Liam.”

CJ growled, grabbing Louis’ arm. “I am trying to talk to you civilized, Louis.”

Liam hit the alpha again, pushing him back.

CJ stepped forward and Liam didn’t move an inch. “Will you hit me?” He tilted his head dangerously with a small grin, “will you hit a pregnant wolf with an alpha full-breed somewhere on this beach?”

CJ snorted, “I won’t stop sending letters, Louis.” He looked passed the omega, “I want you to forgive me! For us to be a family!”

Louis grabbed Liam, pulling him away, “let’s go.” He glared at the alpha, “I am to be mated soon, leave me be.”

CJ would have choked him if people were not around.

The fact that they’d just spoken about the alpha last night was upsetting. Louis had hoped he would just leave him and Abraham alone –he was stupid to think he would. What CJ wanted, he got.

Louis turned around, hand on the small of Liam’s back. “I am very sorry about that, Lia-” His words were cut short when he was grabbed by the back of the neck.

“Where is our bond mark!”

Louis swatted at the hands and it did not take long for Liam to hit the alpha. The pregnant omega shoved him back, catching attention from passers-by. “You’ve made a big mistake.”

CJ fixed his shirt, “you –you removed it! You removed our mark!”

Louis held the back of his neck in fear.

“You removed our bond!” CJ screamed, “how dare you, Louis! How dare you pretend like it was never there!”

“Shut up, CJ!” Louis screamed back, “Go! Leave me be –go!” He grabbed Liam for the hundredth time. “Leave!”

CJ chuckled, “you are the one who has made a big mistake, omega.” He shook his finger, “I’ll put that mark back.”

“In your fucking dreams,” Louis spat.

                 Liam laughed, “I cannot stand these beings.” He lowered his eyes, “if you threaten him again, you better begin praying, you disgusting half-breed.” Liam growled, “All I need to do is scream and your head is gone in front of every other piece of waste watching.”

CJ did not speak, instead turned around and stomped off.

Liam spun around, pulling Louis this time. “We will tell Zayn and Harry what has happened.”

“No!” Louis grabbed the omega, “Harry will pull out his eyes!” Louis whispered trying to ignore the nasty stares from people –CJ had to open his mouth about the removal. “He will –and he can’t in front of all these people, please –he will go to jail –please!”

Liam grabbed Louis’ face in both hands. “You are shaking and you do not even know it.”

Louis was, violently, and now he was crying.

“I will not lie to my alpha, I suggest you do not lie to yours.” He wiped Louis’ tears as they fell, “Harry is not stupid.”

Louis nodded, hugging the omega slowly. “Thank you.” He sobbed, “For defending me.”

Liam kissed the top of his head, “of course, omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	15. Snowdrop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Snowdrop is a flower**  
> Pabbi : daddy  
> Upp, upp, Vinsamlegast : up, up, please
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> Here -here because I know I was bad for ending it on a cliff hanger, but wasn't it fun?  
> Here, take it, take it.  
> Next chapter begins the first element.
> 
> bless and thank you all, again.

_**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**_

__

_“How fast can he run?”_

_“Faster than a cheetah.”_

_The general rubbed his chin, “I want to see.”_

_The man nodded, calling Harry over. The teen walked over, hands at his sides, “yes, sir?”_

_“General Matthews would like to see you run.”_

_“Yes sir.” Harry bowed his head, “as a wolf or in the flesh, sir?”_

_The general tilted his head slightly, “let me see how fast you can run in the flesh, then I will see your wolf.”_

_“Yes sir.” Harry turned around, squatting slightly before running across the plain of grass._

_The general stood up straight, “he is –very fast.”_

_The man smiled smugly, crossing his arms. “Harry is the fastest wolf I have ever met.”_

_Matthews crossed his arms as well, stuck in awe at how far Harry had gotten in less than five seconds. “I –want him under my team –I will make him in a leader if his skills are as impressive as that.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_The general shook his head, “impossible –but he has done it.” He kept an eye on how swiftly, and quietly, Harry ran through the tall grass. “His speed is incredible.”_

-

                “Omega!” Zayn waved with the children at his side. His wave fell short when Liam finally stood in front of him, Louis clinging to his arm.

                “Mama! Hi mama!” Abraham ran through and through his legs excitedly. “Baba said you are coming to the beach!”

                “Yes baby.” Louis touched Abraham’s head, “I am here.”

                “Mama, look!” Abraham held up a piece of seaweed. “Zayn said I can’t take it home.”

                Louis kept an eye on the serious alpha, slowly kneeling to his child’s level. “Well, he is right, we will not take that home.”

                “Okay, mama.” Abraham put it in his bucket anyway before running a few feet to Isaac.

                “Liam.”

                Louis shivered although his name was not said.

                The pregnant omega lifted his head, “alpha.”

                “What is wrong?”

                The omega looked briefly at Louis who was rubbing the back of his neck.

                “We saw Louis’ ex-alpha –he grabbed him.”

                Zayn’s eyes sank making him look deadly, “and where is he?”

                Liam swallowed hard, “gone.”

                “And you did not call for me –did he touch you?”

                “No,” Liam bowed his head when Zayn touched his stomach. “Only Louis –I did hit him.”

                Zayn left his hand on Liam’s belly, now looking at Louis. “Are you alright?”

                “Yes, yes. It was not a big deal.” Liam gave him a funny look. “CJ is a joke –he is stupid and I don’t even want to think about him.”

                Zayn stepped closer to him, “where did he touch you?”

                Louis’ blushed, looking down from the caramel colored eyes. “My –my neck.”

                The alpha looked back at the children, “we will wait for Harry, he is getting the children a drink.” Zayn cut his eyes low, “you will speak with him.”

-

                “Baba!” Abraham ran to Harry, spilling his shells all over the ground. He set down his now half-empty bucket, holding up two hands, “cocoa!”

                “Yes.” Harry smiled, “I have brought for you and Isaac.” He handed Abraham one, “your mother and Liam are here.”

                “Yes!” Abraham smiled, “I will give this to Isa, baba!” The child carefully walked back to the omega sitting near the shore.

                Harry walked over to the three quietly sitting in the sand. Harry stopped before he sat down, “what is that?”

                Louis looked up, “hello Harry.”

                Harry squatted quickly, sniffing around Louis. His eyes grew, “where is he?”

                “He is gone, it was more than twenty minutes ago.” Louis spoke quickly, “he bumped into me.”

                Harry put down the drinks, leaning into Louis’ personal space, “do not lie to me, omega.” He growled, sniffing Louis again. “Liam.”

                The omega put his head down when his name was called. “Harry.”

                “Did he touch you?”

                “No, I would have called for Zayn.”

                Zayn stayed quiet, jaw fixed shut –angry. His leg was bouncing, “He did not touch Liam –He did touch Louis.”

                Harry didn’t move out of Louis’ space, scaring the omega. “Where did he touch you?”

                “My –neck.”

                Harry was shaking with rage, “why...”

                Louis felt tears slide down his cheeks, “he –he,” The omega glanced at Liam who did not look at him. “He –was angry, because our mark was gone.”

                “Was he?” Harry breathed, when the children ran up behind them. “We are leaving.” He stood up, picking up the one drink.

                “Baba, my cocoa, please.” Abraham tugged on his pants, “hello, baba? Cocoa, please.”

                “We are leaving.” Harry picked up the boy who squirmed, “no –baba, wait!” Abraham kicked, “my shells!”

                “Louis, grab his bucket.” Harry kept walking across the sand, whining child in tow. Louis quickly ran to gather his child’s bucket, running after the alpha.

                “My –Harry, my car is here.”

                Harry spun around, shoulders rising and falling. “You will follow me to my home.” Louis almost whined when Harry’s green eyes turned dark. “I will ask you questions, you will answer them –not another word.”

                Louis clutched the bucket to his chest, “I’m sorry…”

                Abraham whined, throwing his head back. “Baba!”

                “Enough.” Harry bounced the child once, “we are leaving. I do not want to hear a sound.”

                Abraham covered his mouth, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. He sniffled, reaching out for Louis, who was too invested in watching his feet to pay attention.

-

                “Everything,” Harry paced back and forth in the cold air. “I want to know everything.”

                Louis was shivering, squeezing the limp scarf in his hand. “He –came up to me and Liam –Liam defended me.”

                Harry stopped walking and dropped to his knees in front of Louis. He grabbed onto the omega’s wrists, leaning in, “why did he touch you?” The alpha hissed, breathing in Louis’ smell. “Why.”

                Louis frowned, leaning away, “I –he saw that my bond mark was gone…” he was close to tears. Harry had asked him the same questions.

                “Where did he touch you?”

                Louis swallowed, knees knocking together as Harry’s face was practically pressed to his. “My –my –arm –and –neck.” Harry’s hand quickly wrapped around the back of Louis’ neck, making him jump. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He cried, looking down. “I’m sorry, alpha, please –please don’t hit me.”

                Harry’s hold loosened immediately. He grabbed Louis’ face with one hand, “I would never put my hands on you.” He growled, pressing his forehead against Louis’. “Do not put me in the same category as that thing.” Harry bared his teeth, “I am infuriated.” He stood up, walking away from Louis, across the grass.

                Louis slumped forward, clutching his chest to try and breathe. He covered his face, sobbing into both hands. The omega slid off the chair onto the cold wood patio floor. He fell over to the side, hands tangled in Harry’s scarf.

                “I will kill him!”

                Louis jumped, crying harder.

                He felt awful. He was scared –he was scared at how angry Harry was. He was scared at the way he was acting –Louis was just scared.

                He needed comfort but his comfort was screaming and growling too far away from him.

                Last night had been beautiful, the morning even more so. This –this is what he didn’t want. His relationship to break before it was even built. This is CJ’s fault, the alpha couldn’t just mind his business –he couldn’t leave him alone. No matter where Louis was, CJ managed to find him. He managed to ruin his life. Louis is happy –Harry makes him happy. Harry is the image of happiness even when he does not smile. Louis doesn’t need this –he doesn’t want this.

                He wants to call his lawyer, tell her that CJ approached him –but she would want proof, proof he could not give her! CJ would lie if confronted, it didn’t matter. Everything here was a joke – not only was Louis an omega, a role no one cared for if you are not bonded or pregnant, but Louis removed his mark. His bond mark is gone and everyone heard CJ scream it. The way they just stared –horrified that Louis would do something like that –they knew nothing!

                No one tried to help; see if they were okay. All they see is an evil omega who removed a mark without telling their alpha.

                Louis couldn’t help but feel like a bad person –Harry is trying to rip out his hair and Louis is crying. He should have hit him –he should have fought like Liam did… but –Louis is scared. When he sees CJ, he sees Abraham in CJ’s arms and it makes him nauseous. He tried –he tried to walk away –Louis really tried, but CJ is persistent.

                And now he feels like his world falling with every roar and growl emitting from Harry.

Louis covered his ears at some point, becoming angrier at himself every time he heard Harry curse or hit something.

This all falls back into his lap. If he would have opened his eyes –if he wouldn’t have been scared –like he is now, none of this would be happening. Louis would be happy –they would be happy. No one needs this. It makes him see blurry when he thinks about how stupid he is –it makes him mad. He really wants to find CJ himself.

He wants to kill him.

Louis is considering walking out of Harry’s house.

So he stands up.

Louis throws the scarf down, fixing his shirt, it’s very cold. He stares at his feet for a while before looking up at Harry. The wolf has finally settled and he has his face pressed against the fence. Louis stares at his back for a long time before moving.

He goes inside and takes a deep breath. He needs to do it before he realizes what he’s doing.

There’s never been a story where an omega killed their alpha –Louis can’t imagine how.

Louis walked passed the kitchen quickly, past his child –he was going to lose his child if he actually killed CJ. But Louis was going to lose him to CJ, if he didn’t.

No omega has ever killed their alpha because their alpha was not CJ.

             Louis runs once he gets out of the front door. He runs past his car –he doesn’t actually know what he expects, but Louis is a fast omega. Louis is the fastest omega he knows and he can run –so he runs. The wind is freezing, it takes his breath away no matter how much white air comes out of him.

He keeps running down the long street to Harry’s home. He’s so cold –he should have brought a sweater. It does feel somewhat good, how painful the cold air is –it almost makes him itch.

“Omega!”

Louis closes his eyes and starts realizing he’s been crying the whole time he’s been running but he is moving so fast –he didn’t feel it.

                  He wants to stop, wants to turn around and scream –beg Harry to forgive him. He wants comfort, he wants to cry and feel warm. Louis wants to be kissed and hugged –loved. He wants Harry to tell him everything is okay, and promise to protect him. Louis wants to quit his job –he wants to be with his son. He wants to move to Alaska already –he wants to get out of this horrible place. Louis wants to start courting with Harry without any issues –without CJ.

Louis wants CJ gone.

If he has to close his eyes and pretend he does not know what happened –Louis will.

He is an omega. The last thing an omega wants is to see someone die –but when Louis imagines a world without the alpha that hit his son –it cannot sound bad.

Louis keeps running.

He’s moving faster, and he is not a wolf, his legs hurt. He’s down the long street and his lungs are on fire.

He hears Harry before he sees him.

Louis always felt like he was fast –Harry is faster. Harry is so fast, he runs right past him. The alpha slides right in front of Louis, stopping him in his tracks. His breathing is even, unlike Louis who feels like his lungs are close to collapsing.

“Do not,” Harry stands up straight, “ever run from me.”

Louis is shaking violently, and he does not know if it is because he is scared or because it is so cold.

Harry’s eyes are so bright green, it looks fake. He takes two steps to Louis before the omega drops hard to his knees. Louis looks up at him with cold tears drying on his cheeks. “I am so sorry, Harry.”

Harry’s breath picks up and now he is breathing hard. He stares at Louis with dim eyes, “where did you think you were going to run to?”

Louis tries to swallow but his throat is so dry. He opens his mouth, nothing comes out for a moment. The wind howls around them, scurrying through the trees, creating a loud rustling noise. He opens his mouth and closes his eyes, “to kill him.”

                It was small, but Harry’s breath hitched.

                Louis opened his eyes, staring up at the alpha whose eyes were now large.

                “This –this is what I did not want.” Louis keeps his eyes opened even if the tears do not stop. “I want to be happy. I am so tired.” He croaked, looking up at the cloudy sky, “I am tired of crying –I am tired of not sleeping, working –I am tired of being a bad mother.” He watched a hawk fly by, “I want to be happy –you.” He looked back to Harry, “you make me happy and I am about to lose you because of him.” Louis’ body shivered unintentionally, “I do not know what to do. I want to sleep and dream of you –of us. I do not want to only dream of him. I want nothing to do with him.”

                Harry bent slowly, getting onto his knees in front of Louis. “He will be taken care of.” He stopped before reaching out to touch Louis, “I am here to take care of you –make you happy, love you.” He looked down, “I was not angry at you –I am angry at me.” He shook his head, “I was not there, and I should have been.” Harry looked up, shaking his head at himself. “I have never had an omega –I have never thought to, I have never wanted one. –I want you. I want to have a family with you.” He chewed on his cheek, “I am scared –I do not know all of what I do. I do not know if I am supplying correctly for you. I do not know if I am supplying correctly for Abraham. I do not know what to do sometimes. I am new to this.”

                Harry sighed, “But –I know, when I see both of you smiling, that I have to be doing something right.” He shrugged, “I am trying –you are trying; we are trying. I have hated half-breeds most of my life, but I could never hate you, I could never hate Abraham. I am going to court you –I am going to make it so that you rest easy,” He gave Louis soft eyes. “I am going to keep making you happy.” Harry finally touched the trembling omega’s face, “and he will not stop me.”

                Louis grabbed the hand, crying aggressively. “I love you...”

                Harry sat down in the middle of the empty rode, clutching Louis to his chest. “Sh, Camellia.” He rocked Louis’ small body back and forth. “My poor, Camellia, sweet omega.” He kissed Louis’ face over and over. “I promise this will not happen again, I swear.”

Louis cried loudly into Harry’s warm body, gripping his shirt tightly. “I’m sorry!”

“Do not be, you have done nothing wrong. You never do, sweet flower.” He tried lifting Louis’ face but Louis wouldn’t let him. “Please, my love, let me see you.”

“No!” Louis kept his face hidden. “Don’t leave me!”

“Never,” Harry picked Louis up, standing up right after. “It is too cold, you are freezing.”

Louis breathed in whatever scent he could from Harry while the alpha ran back home.

                 Louis could finally breathe when a different air hit him. When he was dropped onto Harry’s nest he couldn’t help but rub up against it. He rolled around once, pressing his face into the pillows and blankets. Louis began whining when Harry took off his shoes. He rolled his neck to the side, breathing in deep. Harry’s smell was so strong, Louis wanted to suffocate.

“Mm…” Louis whimpered when Harry started massaging his toes. He felt small kisses on each toe, wiggling them softly.

              “Precious omega.” Harry kissed his ankle, “my omega.” He threw a blanket over Louis, wrapping him up carefully in warmth. “My darling snowdrop.” Harry kissed different parts of his face, “I keep messing up, and I promise I will get it right. I should not act out because I am angry at myself –I should not make you feel like you have done anything wrong because you have not. Do you hear me?”

Louis nodded, blinking wet lashes at Harry. It felt so good to be face to face with the alpha, to feel so safe –to be comforted.

               “This is not your fault. It is not your fault that he approached or touched you. He is someone who does not know his place, and he believes he can touch what is not his.” Harry leaned down, licking the exposed side of Louis’ throat, “to touch what is mine.” He stroked Louis’ hair down, cooing when he saw Louis’ eyes drooping. “My fast wolf,” Harry smiled sadly, “you are tired.” He kept a hand on Louis’ face, happy when Louis’ temperature started going back up. “May I tell you a story?”

Louis half-nodded, trying to stay awake.

                        Harry continued stroking his hair. “When I first entered the military I was roomed with an alpha who was not very nice.” Harry smiled down at the omega who had a hard time keeping his eyes open. “I had a silver chain with ring on it, and one day –he took my chain. –I made the ring out of silver and it had a diamond in the center. It was very simple. I knew he took it, and when confronted, he wanted a fight.” Harry closed his eyes, “the ring was special because of my grandfather. There was always a myth about wolves –how silver is our enemy. He used to wear a silver chain, because he was not afraid of his enemy. I did the same.” He kissed one of Louis’ wet lashes. “The alpha broke the chain and before he could throw my ring, I hit him. I put him in medical and his injuries were so bad, he had to leave service.”

                  Harry pressed his forehead against Louis’. “When someone touches my things, it annoys me. But you, are not a thing, you are simply mine. My omega –my love, my flower.” He closed his eyes when Louis couldn’t keep his open. “If I will break a spine over a ring,” Harry took a deep breath. “Do not even imagine what I will do if someone touches my soulmate.”

-

“Mama…” Abraham whispered. “Mama, it is Abby…”

Louis’ eyes fluttered open quickly, sitting up, “Abby? What’s wrong, baby?”

                Abraham shook his head, “nothing, mama…” He looked back at the closed door, “mama crying.” He scurried into Louis’ lap, “baba gets mad because I am waking mama up.”

Louis smiled softly, hugging his son close. “It is fine.” He yawned, “Abby –tomorrow mama will ask for the day off.” Abraham nodded happily. “Would you like to go out with me, just you and me?”

“Yes!” Abraham quickly turned around, lowering his voice. “Yes, mama. I want to, just mama and me.”

“Okay, precious.”

“Mama?”

“Yes.”

“What ‘bout baba?”

Louis bit his top lip, “I –I want baba to come but I want him to have a break from us –from me.” He undid Abraham’s ponytail, wrapping it back up into a bun. “He’s a great new daddy, but I think we are a lot and he needs some time.”

“I do not.”

Louis’ head shot up at Harry’s voice in the door way.

                Abraham quickly clung to his mother, “mama awake!”

                “I do not like liars, Abraham.” Harry closed the door, turning on the light to a dim glow. He closed the door, sitting down beside them. “I know you woke mama up, and I do not need a break.”

                Louis groaned, closing his eyes. Abraham touched Louis’ eyes lid, “mama –hear that? Baba does not need break.” Abraham kissed his mom’s pouting lips once, “baba comes tomorrow.”

                “What is happening tomorrow?”

                Abraham smiled looking at Harry even when Louis groaned. “Mama not going to work. Just me and mama –and baba.”

                “No, just me and you, Abby.”

                “Why?” Harry glared, “why I am excluded?”

                “Harry, please, you know why.” Louis shook his head, “I have caused so much commotion –I put Liam in a bad position, you –myself –Zayn.”

                “Everyone is fine, except you.” Harry crawled around, behind Louis, wrapping two strong arms around him and the small alpha in his lap. “I know you still feel bad –I know you are worried, and scared.” He licked the back of Louis’ neck, right on the scar. “But this is something we will get pass, together.” He poked at Abraham’s sides making him giggle slightly. “If you wish to be with your child alone –I will not stop you, but do not do it because you think I am angry at you, or because you think you have done something wrong.”

                Louis nodded, staring into Abby’s soft blue eyes. The little alpha gave Louis a small smile, putting two cold hands on his face. Louis bit his lip, smiling back, “you are such a happy boy, Abby.” Abraham nodded quietly. “Because of Harry –Baba has made you so happy.”

                Abraham’s smile fell, “mama and baba –mama is first.”

                Louis sniffled, putting his nose to Abraham’s, “yeah? Mama’s made you happy, baby?” Louis’ eyes teared at the waterline.

                “Mama always makes me happy.” Abraham’s eyes teared and Harry held them tighter. “Mama gives me kisses, hugs –cheese-y crackers. When mama is sad, mama is still happy.” He nuzzled Louis’ face, “when I have accident in the bed, mama doesn’t hit me –and mama is always nice to me. Mama makes sure I’m safe, and happy. –Mama is always first.”

                Louis tried not to cry, because that was happening too often, but he did. He kissed Abraham’s cheek, then his neck, before crying into the child’s small shoulder. Harry rubbed his back, laying kisses at the top of his spine.

                “If –if mama wants just me and mama,” Abraham was doing his best not to cry. “Then just me and mama.”

-

                “I will go to the store to buy food for dinner.”

                Louis smiled from the couch, Abraham in his lap. “Okay, Harry.”

                Harry squatted, kissing his omega. He gave him three fast soft kisses, “I will be back.” He smiled, “with something special,” He pressed their noses together, “just for you, my love.”

                Louis blushed, eyes closing briefly, “thank you.”

                “Mm, so soft.” Harry grabbed his hand, kissing it. “Do not go outside –it is very cold and you have already been outside without protective clothing.”

                “Yes, alpha.” Louis bounced Abraham in his lap while he watched Isaac nap beside them. “I will not go outside.”

                “Good omega, so good –always.” He gave Louis one last kiss, before grabbing Abraham’s cheeks. “Watch mama for me, please?”

                “Yes baba.” Abraham kissed Harry’s nose. “Love you, baba.”

                “Good boy, I love you very much.” He gave him a kiss on the forehead, giving one to a sleeping Isaac as well. “It is the week of water,” Harry backed away with a large smile on his face, “we cleanse –we start over –we will feast like kings.”  
                Louis bowed his head, smile ripping up his face.

                Water cleansed –all Louis wanted to do was jump into an ice lake and be cleaned. Start over –begin a new life with his new life.

                He was worried, he was worried about Abraham –which was strange. If Harry killed CJ one day, because he knew the alpha was not going to let it go –and he was fine with that.

                What would Abraham think?

                Although he hated his father now –what if, in the future, he wanted to see him? What if he wanted to ask him questions or be with him? How could Louis tell him that Harry killed him? Louis didn’t believe that his son would, but he didn’t know.

                Louis wanted him dead, and for once in a long time, Louis slept dreaming of good things –not bad. He didn’t want Abraham to think Harry was a bad guy. CJ was still Abraham’s father –whether Louis prayed that would change, it would not. Harry is the best being he’s ever met and he doesn’t need Abraham thinking otherwise.

                But now, he shouldn’t think about it because Harry calmed down, and they talked –and he calmed down. Harry was new to this, something Louis forgets, it would be his first actual relationship –first mate. He would be Louis’ first real mate as well, CJ didn’t count.

                But things were about to start looking up for them, Louis was sure. After the courting –after everything in between; they were going to start building a home and a life. They were going to be happy.

-

                “Louis.” Zayn walked into the living room where the children were playing.

Louis quickly sat up, bowing his head. “Zayn.”

“There is no need for that.” He sat in front of Louis, smiling. “I have talked to Liam, he told me everything in detail.”

Louis nodded.

“It has upset me very much –so I understand why Harry was so angry.” He sighed, “You have warned this half-breed, correct?”

“Yes,” Louis swallowed.

“When Harry finds him, he will either kill him or he will end up very broken. Is this okay with you?”

Louis looked down, “I do not care anymore. It upsets my stomach but not because it is him.”

“I see.” Zayn put a light hand on his knee, “is it true that he said he will mark you again?”

“Yes.” Louis fidgeted, “he did.”

“Have you told Harry?”

                “I do not want to, we’ve finally calmed down.” Louis huffed, “I’m tired –of crying today. I just want to relax.”

“That is a threat on you Louis.” Zayn stared him in the eye, “if you ever feel threatened, and you know your alpha is near by –scream. Harry will come to you.”

“I did not know.”

“I know,” Zayn touched his cheek, “it is fine –I will run to you as well if I am near. You have sown a small seed in my family’s heart and I will not stand by and let you be hurt. Understand?”

Louis bowed his head, “yes, Zayn, thank you.”

“Will you tell Harry?”

“Harry will only grow angry –I do not want that. With our courting and my stress levels and Christmas. I don’t want an investigation –I don’t know.” Louis stared at the floor, “I should, shouldn’t I?”

“You will learn, during courting, how important honesty is. Being dishonest is compared to being stabbed. If Harry lied to you, it would hurt so much. Honesty is the base of a relationship –a bond.” He smiled, “do not start off with lies. Harry may be angry, but it will only be briefly and it will not be with you, omega.”

Louis nodded silently.

“It is okay.” He lifted Louis’ chin, “Harry is to come with food and an aura the size of this house.” Louis gave a small smile. “Your alpha will come home soon.”

-

“Baba is home!”

Louis looked up from the book Liam was currently showing him.

Abraham ran, tripped, and got back up to run to Harry. “Baba is home!”

Harry put down the groceries by the door, “hello Abraham, I am home.”

Louis excused himself from Liam, walking to his alpha. “Harry, you took so long.”

Harry motioned to the mass amount of bags on the floor. “I bought you fish –it took me a while, but I found some good salmon.”

Louis slapped his forehead, “Harry.”

Harry grabbed him quickly, kissing Louis hard. “Let us not stress anymore today. Let me pamper you for a little.”

Louis went red, “okay, Harry.”

                “Baba!” Abraham held up a box with a bow on it. “Present!”

“Yes, I bought a few gifts for your mother.”

Abraham ran up to Louis, bouncing from foot to foot. “Mama’s present!”

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart.” Louis took the gift carefully. “Harry, you did not have to go to the mall as well.”

“I will do as I please.” He grabbed Louis, kissing him again. “I promised to shower you in gifts, did I not?”

“Yes,” Louis mumbled shyly into Harry’s chest.

“Frændi,” Isaac was now going through the bags too. “Why did you buy so much?”

“Because we are going to have a wonderful night, Isaac.” Harry looked through the bags, pulling out two candy bars. “This is the week of water for Louis and I.”

                “Ooh!” Isaac took the bar, Abraham doing the same. “Exciting, Frændi!”

“Very, omega.” Harry looked at Abraham who was currently struggling with opening his candy bar. “We will have that after we eat, Abraham.” Abraham frowned, but kept trying until Harry gently took it. “Abraham, you have to listen when I speak.”

                Abraham put his hands behind his back, glancing at Isaac. “Isa has candy.”

“Yes, because Isa knows not to open his candy bar.”

                Abraham’s toes curled into the ground, watching Isaac show Louis is candy bar. “Want it back, please.”

                “Will you try and open it?”

                Abraham shook his head, “No, baba, wanna show mama.”

                Harry smiled, giving him back his treat. “Go on, show mama.”

Abraham smiled wide at his bar before running into his mother’s legs. “Mama, baba got me a candy.”

                “Me too, Frænka!”

                “Oh, how kind of him.” Louis kneeled, “have you both said thank you?”

Both children paused for a moment, spinning around. “Thank you, baba!” “Takk, frændi!”

Harry bowed slightly, “you are welcome.”

                “Wanna show, mamma.” Isaac whispered before taking off to his mother.

“Do you want to hold onto your candy bar, baby, or should mama hold it?”

                Abraham hugged it, “present, mama.”

“Okay,” Louis chuckled, “go give baba a big hug, precious.”

                Abraham didn’t think twice, running at Harry full speed. Harry picked him up, throwing Abraham in the air before catching him. Abraham squealed happily, wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck. “Love baba, thank you!”

                “Of course, my little alpha.” Harry nibbled on Abraham’s cheek. “Come,” He picked up three bags, “let us begin cooking.”

                Louis grabbed a few bags, “what else did you buy, this is all very heavy.”

                “Plenty of gifts for you –meat, fish, vegetables –corn on the cob.”

                Abraham held up his candy bar proudly, “corn on cob!”

                Harry bounced him in his arms as they reached the kitchen counter. He set Abraham down, putting the bags on top. “Yes, alpha, corn on the cob –although you are saying it wrong, you understand the concept.”

                Louis stepped lightly on Harry’s toes. “Leave him,” Louis put the rest of the bags up, looking through them. He pulled out a bottle of wine, “oh wow, this is very expensive.”

                “We will drink that tonight.” Harry took it, sticking it in the freezer.

                Abraham bounced around them, candy bar tight in his grip. “Corn on cob! Corn on cob!”

                “Abraham, behave.” Louis spoke, touching his head, “it is night time –you must relax.”

                Abraham grabbed onto his leg, “yes, mama.”

                “Good boy,” Harry praised, pulling out a pre-made food platter. “I love when you listen to your mother.”

                “Thank you, baba.” Abraham began biting on Louis’ long tunic.

                “This is a lot of food, Harry.” Louis removed a large piece of meat. “What if we do not eat it all?”

                “We always have tomorrow.” Harry began putting food away when Abraham ran into the kitchen with Zayn behind him.

                “Mm,” Zayn looked at the chunk of meat, “looks delicious –I would have come if I knew you were buying so much.”

                “No need,” Harry shook his head, “we are all family.”

                “Mm, Pabbi! Pabbi!” Isaac tried tip toeing to see the food. “Upp, upp, Vinsamlegast!”

                “Calm, Isaac.” Zayn lifted him so that he could see everything.

                “Wow!” Isaac kicked his feet as Zayn set him down. “Yummy! Yummy!”

                Zayn smirked, rubbing the omega’s black hair. “Say thank you to your uncle.”

                “Thank you, uncle!”

                Abraham pulled on Louis’ tunic, “mama.”

                 Louis squatted, “Yes, precious.”  
                “Can I talk to mama alone?”

                Louis frowned, “of course, baby.” He picked up Abraham and walked towards Harry’s bedroom. “Is everything okay, Abby?”

                Abraham played with his candy bar nervously. “I love baba.”

                “Aw, baby, I know you do.” Louis smiled, touching his ear. “I love him very much as well.”

                Abraham nodded sadly, looking up at his mother. “Mama –baba smells bad.”

                Louis’ smile fell, “smells bad?”

                Abraham nodded, shuffling closer. He looked back at the door with a frown, “baba smells likes daddy.”

-

                Harry sniffled around the woods, picking up CJ’s scent a few miles away. He ran swiftly, air fluttering through his fur. Harry was fast and he had to hurry because Louis’ fish was in the back of his car.

                Harry had always been fast –he worked fast. He didn’t wait around, he moved. He wasn’t going to kill him –he didn’t have time; Harry still needed to go by the mall. He had to hurry –He wasn’t going to listen to Harry, he was going to mess up. Harry was okay with that because he was going to mess up at the bad time and then Harry was going to kill him –Harry was going to kill him so slowly, he’s’ going to feel his own white blood cells trying to save his filthy life.

                Harry was angry –CJ was going to get his.

                He ran past a few houses, sniffing the air at the house in the middle of the block. Harry ran to it, jumping over the small fence into the back yard. His bones carefully came back into place, leaving him nude and standing tall.

                Harry looked around, sniffing the air –this was the home.

                When he tried opening the back door, it was locked. Harry jogged back, taking a running start before jumping onto the high roof.

                The naked alpha ran across the roof, finding an open window to a study. He glided in quietly, opening the door having light come through. Harry looked around the lit hallway, following the sounds of moaning coming from a bedroom.

                The alpha closed his eyes for a moment before kicking the door unlocked.

                It was funny –to watch him scurry, funny to watch the omega scream.

                “What –who –what the hell do you think you’re doing!”

                Harry tilted his head, running at the alpha before he knew what happened. Harry put one hand around his throat, the other one grabbed onto the omega’s hair when he tried running. “Run and I will rip your throat out.”

                The omega whimpered in pain, nodding quickly.

                Harry sat over the alpha, taking a long look at him. “Disgusting.”

                The alpha tried growling, “What-”

                “You have touched something of mine.” Harry spoke casually, “I told you if you ever bother him again, I would kill you.” Harry pulled hard on the omega when he kept making noise. “Because your little bitch is here, I will not, because I am not stupid.” He dug his nails into the sides of CJ’s throat, “but listen, and listen well, Louis is my omega now –not yours. Abraham is my child now, not yours.” Harry watched how CJ’s face went purple at the lack of oxygen. “That is my family now, you have ruined any connection with them.” Harry kicked the omega off the bed when he began annoying him.

                “Run and it will be your final mistake, half-breed.” The omega stayed whining on the ground.

                Harry removed his hand from CJ’s throat, the alpha taking in huge gulps of air. “I want your eyes in my hands, so that I can see the fear in them every time I fuck my omega. So that I can relish in the fact that you have nothing and I have the world in my hand.” Harry squeezed the alpha’s jaw until he heard a small crack. He hit the purple male once then twice before putting two fingers against his eyes. “Louis is a gift of the gods, you revolting insignificant half-breed!” He pressed his nails against the man’s eyes making him scream. “I should do it –I should ruin you.”

                Harry removed his nails, leaving small red dents in the alpha’s eye lids. “This is not a warning, this is a promise. If I smell you –if I see you –if I even think that you are near them, you will wish that you had killed yourself first.” Harry dug his nails into the alpha’s cheek, “I don’t just kill, half-breed, I torture –and I will make your life a living hell.” He broke skin, feeling CJ give futile shoves to his body. “Every day, you will wish for death –and I will start with your eyes and then I will remove those hands that you used to touch what was mine –what is mine.” He removed his nails from CJ’s bleeding skin, standing up.

                “Your life is now in my hands,” Harry spat, “if you love yourself, even a drop, you will stay away.”

                He looked to the fearful omega who cried in the corner, ignoring the wailing alpha, “You will be next in his game, do not be stupid.” Harry walked to the door. “And if you think I care for authority, you are very wrong.” Harry growled, “I am a wolf, you will not trick me.” He lowered his eyes at the screaming alpha; face covered in his own blood, “stay away from my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	16. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> Hey... it's been a while -not really actually, but for me it has. I have written 3 chapters  
> -water  
> -air  
> -earth  
> (fire will come later)
> 
> So yay, three chapter update -woo. I worked reallly realllllyy reallllly hard on research and making that research my own and writing it in agreement with my beliefs and all this stuff. I have looked into the elements and seen what they represent and all kinds of stuff which is where I got all the gift ideas and it really did take a while. But it was worth it (i hope) I hope you all enjoy and love it as I have.
> 
> Thank you again, sooo much. I'm sorry for the wait (that wasnt actually much of a wait) but I did need to put in a lot more work into these.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

                 “Camellia.” Harry washed his hands, turning around. “Come, my love, will you show me how to make salmon?”

                Louis stood in the door way, rubbing his arm. “Yes…”

                Harry smiled sadly, “Camellia?” He walked around Zayn to the omega. “What is wrong?”

                Louis shook his head, staring at Harry’s hand that reached out for him.

                “Louis,” Harry spoke softly. “Did I do something wrong again?”

                Louis bit his lip, “maybe not wrong,” He looked up at Harry, “but you did something.”

                Harry’s eyes grew for a second before lowering. “What did I do?”

                Louis shrugged, staring closely at Harry’s nails, looking for a sign of blood. He glanced at Zayn who attempted to ignore them.

                “Hey,” Harry grabbed his face, “look at me.” He licked his lips, “what did I do?”

                “Did you kill him?”

                Harry stood up straighter, clearing his throat. “I did not.”

                Louis breathed, looking down. “Why did you not say that you were going?”

                Harry grabbed Louis, pulling him to the front door. “I did not want you to worry.”

                Louis groaned, “And now –am I not worrying? Harry, I want you to tell me things –if you say you are going to the store then it is only the store!”

                Harry bowed his head, “yes, omega.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “what did you do?”

                Harry kept his head bowed in respect, “I interrupted his intercourse, choked him –promised him death if I even think he is near you or Abraham, and scarred his face with my nails.”

                Louis covered his mouth, pressing his lips together. “How –how did you even find the time? You were gone long but not that long.”

                “I am fast, omega.”

                Louis sighed, rubbing his face, “Harry, you could have gotten in trouble –what if he says something?”

                Harry finally looked Louis in the eye, “I am not afraid of him or your authority. They will never believe him over a military wolf; I have nothing to fear –neither do you.”

                Louis chewed on his thumb nervously.

                “How did you know?” Harry asked curiously.

                “Abraham.” Louis bit his thumb harder, “he says you smell like his father –he does not like it.”

                Harry crossed his arms, “I removed the scent –Zayn is the only one who smelled it.” He cut his eyes, “I will need to give Abraham an evaluation.”

                “Harry,” Louis huffed loudly, “did someone see you?”

                “Yes, the omega he was having sex with –he will not tell on me, he is too afraid.”

                “And if he does, Harry?” Louis grabbed onto Harry’s shirt with both hands, “I don’t want CJ around, I want you to be around.” He nuzzled his face against his chest. “I don’t –what if Abraham wants to talk with his father in the future? How do I tell him you killed him?” Louis looked up at the alpha’s green eyes. “How will you tell him?”

                “I will raise Abraham as my own.” Harry grabbed Louis’ arms, “I will raise him as a wolf, he will never want his father.”

                Louis closed eyes, “we do not know that.” He grabbed Harry’s face with two hands, “my alpha, please, we are beginning water –I want to start clean, please.”

                Harry nodded once, “I will not lie to you again, I swear.”

                Louis nodded quickly, “Neither will I, I swear –starting now.” He swallowed hard, “CJ –threatened to bite me again.” Harry flinched, turning around to the front door. “No!” Louis screamed, pulling hard on Harry when he tried opening the door. “No, Harry, stop!” Louis pressed himself up against the door, slamming it closed. “Look at me.”

                Harry tried opening the door again.

                “Look at me!”

                Harry clawed at his front door, wide-eyed. “Why did you not tell me when I asked you?”

                Louis was breathing hard, not allowing the alpha to leave. “I can ask the same…”

                Harry growled, pressing his forehead hard against Louis’, “if I would have known, I would have done worse.”

                Louis frowned, trying to back away when he couldn’t. “You –are hurting my head.”

                Harry moved away all at once. He put a hand on the back of Louis’ head, “I am sorry.” He kissed his forehead, “I am so sorry, Camellia.”

                “Do not leave, if you love me.” Louis didn’t want to use it, but he did. “If you love me, you will stay here with me. You will leave CJ to rot on his own and you will focus on your new family.”

                Harry breathed roughly, lips hovering over Louis’. “I am angry, omega. Is it fair that I have to just suppress my anger?”

                Louis blinked softly at Harry, touching his lips, “when you are in a relationship, it is something that you learn to do.” He leaned up a little, connecting their lips briefly, “There is many things we must work on, but for now –please, this is it with lying –or keeping secrets. Please, you said we would relax –relax with me.”

                Harry rubbed his thumb against Louis’ cheek, “you are such a good omega.”  
                Louis smiled, burrowing is face against Harry’s. “I am only as good as my alpha –will you be good with me?”

                “I swear.” Harry touched under Louis’ eye, “and if he comes around again –what do you want me to do?”

                Louis thought for a moment, “If he has the pride to come back, after you have done what you’ve done –then you may do as you please.” He kissed Harry’s nose, “I will not call my lawyer –I will call you. If you kill him,” Louis breathed, “I will tell them it was in defense of my child.”

                Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ back, “If he comes back, after what I did, he deserves to die.”  He sighed, “I will speak with Abraham tonight.”

-

                “Abraham,” Harry frightened the boy as he washed his hands. The smaller alpha stepped off his new step stool.

                “Yes, baba…”

                Harry shut the door and Abraham whined, backing up into the shower door. “Why do you fear me?”

                Abraham shook his head, hands in front of him, “No hurt me.”

                “Have I ever hurt you?”

                “Never, baba.”

                “So then why would I hurt you now?”

                Abraham took a nervous step forward, I -told mama ‘bout daddy.”

                “I am not mad.” Harry sat on the bathroom floor. “I only wish to speak with you.”

                Abraham nodded, stepping in between Harry’s open legs. “Here…”

                Harry smiled softly, “I see.” He put two hands on Abby’s hips, “Abraham, I wish for you to be honest with me. I need to know how you feel about your father.”

                Abraham bit on his fingers, “don’t like daddy.”  
                “Why?”

                “Old daddy hit mama –hit mama so hard.” Abraham whimpered, “mama cry so hard and,” he touched his eyes. “Mama’s eye is black and tummy too…”

                Harry took a shaky breath, removing his hands from Abraham to not hurt him by accident. “Daddy hurt you as well.”

                “Daddy hit me too.” Abraham agreed. “Cause I cry or did pee in the bed.” He played with his shirt, “but –but hurt mama.”

                “I see…” Harry licked his lips, “Would you want to see him again?”

                “No!” Abraham shouted quickly, tears developing in his eyes. “Baba, no!” He cried into his little hands, “stay with baba and mama!”

                “Be still, alpha, sh.” Harry sat him down in his lap, licking his face. “Sweet baby,” he rubbed the hiccupping boy’s back. “I will not let anyone take you from mama and me, I swear.”

                Abraham sniffled, nodding.

                “Do you know why I smelled of your father?”

                Abraham rubbed his nose against Harry’s shirt, “no, baba.”

                Harry sighed, “He saw mama and touched him. –he did not hurt him, but I do not like when people touch what is mine –my family.”

                Abraham’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. He blinked up at Harry, “told daddy?”

                “I did,” Harry thought for a moment, “I went to his house and I told him –I hit him.”

                Abraham’s jaw fell, “hit? –but –but,” He looked over Harry’s face, “Baba is not hurt.”

                Harry chuckled, “I am very strong. He can never hurt me.”

                Abraham sighed in relief, “baba hit daddy…”

                “I did –I am sorry, I know it is your father.”

                “It is okay, baba, it’s okay!” Abraham recovered quickly, “Daddy hit mama a lot.” The boy pouted, “He was bad so –so maybe he is sorry now.”

                “And if he is sorry, do you want to be with him?”

                Abraham shook his head, “no.” He crossed his brows, “no like daddy. Mama is my best friend ever and ever –and mama promise we leave to Alka without daddy.” He nodded to himself, “daddy is a bad person.” He smiled up big at Harry, “I have new daddy –I have baba.”

                “Wise beyond your years.” Harry touched his hair, “you were made through your mother.” He kissed his forehead, “you are nothing but good, Abraham, I swear to raise you as a wolf. I swear to continue your mother’s hard work on making you a great alpha –a great being.”

                Abby grinned, touching Harry’s cheek, “wolf.” He growled playfully making Harry laugh. “Baba wolf –Abby wolf.”

                “That’s right.” He kissed Abraham’s nose then cheek then chin and neck making him squeal with laughter. “That is so right, Abraham.”

-

                “Camellia,” Harry tried to not smile, “are you done being angry?”

                “No!” Louis shouted, crossing his arms. He curled up to the furthest corner of his new nest-bed that Harry had just finished making comfy for him.

                “Omega,” Harry hummed, “it makes me very upset when you are angry at me.”

                Louis frowned harder, “It does not look like it does.”  
                Harry couldn’t help but grin. He chewed on his inner bottom lip, “Is this how you wish to begin our cleanse –with anger?”

                Louis squirmed, pulling his knees to his chest. “No.”

                “Then, let us not.” Harry was sat off his nest, legs crossed. “May I come to you now? Will you let me?”

                Louis nodded quietly, curling up further. Harry crawled onto the soft pillows and blankets, putting his lips on Louis’ cheek. He left them there for a few moments before munching on Louis’ face, “mm, Camellia, look at me.”

                Louis didn’t, staring at his wiggling toes instead.

                Harry kissed down to Louis’ neck, “baby flower, look at me, please?”

                Louis turned his head slowly, pouting at the alpha.

                Harry smiled, cupping the side of Louis’ face, “how beautiful you are, even pouting.” He kissed Louis once, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Why am I wrong for wanting to keep my omega safe and healthy?”

                “You are not…” Louis kissed Harry back, voice lowering, “I want to physically be emerged in the water –not metaphorically.”

                Harry nodded, “I understand, but your body is not meant for water this cold.” He ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, “if you become sick, then what?”

                “Then I become sick.” Louis crumpled his brows, “but I would have done my courting properly.” He grabbed onto the bottom of Harry’s shirt, fiddling with it. “I am not the right type of omega for this –I know this, but I want this to be authentic, I want to learn. We cannot do our courting all month –but I would like to do, what we can do, correctly.”

                “You melt my heart every time you speak.” He pulled Louis into his lap, putting a large hand on the omega’s stomach. “I am worried when we are living together, mated, how much you will get away with.”

                Louis giggled, bringing Harry’s hand to his face. He sniffed it, sighing at the wonderful smell. Louis hummed happily, “I want you to say it.”

                Harry groaned low, “we will do the cleansing tonight.”

                “Thank you, alpha.” Louis smiled, nibbling gently on Harry’s long fingers. “Now you can continue.”

                Harry sighed, “yes, omega.” He carefully took Louis out of his lap. Harry stood up, gathering the gifts next to Louis’ nest.

                It was the day after and Harry had bought more gifts. Abraham was at Harry’s house for the day, and they came to Louis’ home to be alone during water.

Five presents were laid right outside his nest.

Louis was wearing nothing but a long shirt that covered his hands, and fell down to his knees. It had gold trimming and it was made of silk. Harry had taken a while purchasing it this morning, worrying Louis, but it was only because it is not an easy piece of clothing to find.

Louis believed him.

Harry was in all black, hair pulled up tight. Louis was not going to deny how beautiful he looked.

The blinds were closed and the room was covered in scented candles. In small bowls on the floor, were water with lotus flowers in the middle. It was midafternoon now, and it had taken them a long time to set everything up; but it was worth it.

They’d gotten rid of Louis’ bed early this morning in exchange for the most comfortable nest he’d ever laid on. Harry had covered it in silk sheets and fluffy feather pillows.

Louis felt like royalty.

                Harry sat on his knees behind the perfectly wrapped gifts, “each one represents us and water.” He cleared his throat, “water is what we are made of. It is an element we take much for granted because it is everywhere. Tonight, we will show it respect as it cleans us and brings us closer.” He smiled, “unintentionally, we have had a rocky week. Water brings forth our emotions, and it has.”

                Louis bowed his head.

                “This is good, but starting now, we can begin fresh. Are you willing to start a new life with me?”

                Louis nodded once, “Yes.”

“Are you willing to accept my faults, as well as your own, in our effort to help one another grow?”

“Yes.”

“Are you willing to give understanding to me, as I will also give it to you?”

“Yes.”

             Harry bowed his head in front of the gifts before sitting back up. “Because we are a bit different, we will add some things.” He sat up straight, hands on his lap. “I swear to watch over Abraham as if he is my own.” Louis’ head lifted slowly. “I swear to love him and be there for him whenever he needs me. I am willing to begin a new life with our child, if you allow me. I will accept his faults in our effort, as a family, to grow. I will give him understanding and unconditional love, as I have been.”

Louis’ soft lips parted, eyes going blurry with water after Harry spoke. He blinked, catching tears in his lashes, “I –will allow.”

Louis could see that Harry wanted to move to comfort him, but the alpha stayed put. “Thank you.”

The omega bowed his head, so that his tears would be covered. “Thank you.”

Harry scratched at his black pants, “it is alright to cry –this is what it is all about.” Harry stood up, picking up the bowl of water, flower inside, by the door. He got back on his knees, carefully laying the bowl in front of the gifts.

“There are many flowers that belong to water.” Louis quickly wiped his face, looking up. “I have picked the lotus because of how it is born. It comes from very muddy water but when it blooms,” Harry picked the bright pink flower out of the bowl, “it is beautiful.” He held the dripping flower in both hands, “we have both come from muddy water, but we bloom –we too, will be beautiful.”

Louis nodded, unable to speak –unable to stop his tears. He held out two hands when Harry handed him the flower. Louis hugged it close to his body, even if the water dripped onto his shirt. He stared at the pink petals, admiring the color.

“I will now give you your gifts.”

“Yes.” Louis carefully laid the flower onto his blanket. He sat up, on his knees, blushing when Harry laid the first gift in front of him. “Thank you.”

“You may open it whenever you like.” Harry bowed his head.

Louis nodded, nervously pulling off the ribbon to the first small box. He put the blue ribbon aside, slowly pulling the top off. “Oh, wow,” He carefully lifted out the silver necklace that had a blue stone swinging from it. “This is beautiful.”

“That stone is called Blue Agate.” Harry looked up, “Blue agate represents, gentleness, tranquility, and it is known to lessen anger and calm nervousness. I hope, that after this week, our emotions will settle and we will turn away from anger and break into calm.”

                “As do I.” Louis hugged his gift, “it is so beautiful, thank you.” He carefully set it beside the lotus as Harry took the empty box away. He placed the second gift in front, head bowed. “Thank you.”

By the end, Louis was overwhelmed.

Blue Agate necklace | lessens anger

Aquamarine bracelet | reduces fights

A dreamcatcher |protection

Seashell sculptor |promotes love

Two glass cups | they will each fill with water that will stay with them forever

 

Louis crossed his fingers together, bowing twice, “thank you, Harry, these are all so beautiful and thought out.”

                Harry kept his head on the floor, “you are welcome, omega.” He sat up with a smile, “I am very happy that you like them.”

Louis blushed a soft pink, cupping both of his sleeve-covered hands together. “May you put the jewelry on me, please?”

“Of course.” Harry got off his knees, “may I come onto your nest?”

                Louis blinked quickly, “yes, of course.”

“It is respectful to ask if I may come in your territory.” Harry crawled next to the small pile of gifts.

“Our territory.” Louis scooted to the corner, turning around.

Harry chuckled, “for now, this is yours and I must respect it.” He carefully reached around Louis, laying the thin silver chain on his neck. Harry clipped it, fixing the necklace until it fell nicely. “May I see?”

Louis turned around with a big smile, he touched the agate stone that fell on his chest. “How does it look?”

“Blue looks very beautiful on you.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, kissing it. “So very beautiful, omega.” He picked up the bracelet, rolling Louis’ wrist face up, to put it on. Harry adjusted it carefully, “wonderful.”

Louis moved the small aquamarine stones on his bracelet, “I love them.”

“There is one other thing before we eat.” Harry excused himself, running to the living room, coming back with a box. He quickly sat on his knees putting the very elegant box in front of Louis’ nest. “Please.”

Louis took it with both hands, smiling, “this is very beautiful.” He undid the latch, lifting the top slowly. “Oh –oh, Harry.”

“This is a flower crown that you will wear while we are in public.” Harry kept his hands on his thighs, “although half-breeds do not court, it is to let others know that you are in the process of being courted. –Because your favorite color is pink, I have chosen a pink crown.”

Louis carefully, slowly, lifted the delicate crown out of its box. “How –did you find this?”

“Devi’s wife sells many things for wolves. When wolves do visit, they typically go there.” Harry bowed, “I hope it pleases you.”

Louis looked from the crown to Harry and back, “it is beautiful.” He touched over the small pink stones, then the petals. “They –are not real.”

                “No, they are thin carved stone –so that you may keep it in our home even after courting, as a memory.”

“Wow,” Louis giggled, shaking his head. “Now I really feel royal.”

“I wish that you feel this way always while with me.”

Louis held out the crown for Harry, “may I wear it now?”

Harry swallowed hard, “yes, of course.” He took it, scooting forward to place the weighted crown on Louis’ head. He looked down, “you look absolutely beautiful –I am very glad I found a pink one.”

Louis touched over his feathered hair and then over the intricate crown. He played with the long sleeves, tugging on the hem of his long shirt. “I am very happy, alpha.”

Harry looked up quickly, smiling, “this is makes happy as well, omega.” He stood up, “stay and I will bring you our food.”

Louis grinned cutely, “okay, alpha.”

Harry bit his lip, turning around, closing the door after himself.

                Louis picked up the lotus flower, putting the damp flower back in the bowl of water. He put it off to the side, picking up his dreamcatcher. He touched the two blue beads on it, lifting it up to the ceiling.

Harry said that it would not only prevent negative dreams, but also thoughts. He said it is used as a protector for the one who slept under it.

                Louis could put it above Abraham.

                He smiled, setting it aside. He picked up the seashell sculpture, poking at a sharp shell. Louis turned it back and forth, watching a florescent shell glimmer. Louis put the two clear wine glasses to the side with it, sitting up high on his knees.

                Louis felt like a little king.

                He’d never been treated like this in his life –he didn’t even feel like he really deserved this. He felt like he hadn’t done anything to deserve being treated so sweetly –with such care.

                The week had been rocky –Harry was right. There were a lot of things that had them on edge and angry –sad. Louis was happy that this was happening now, they needed this now. He was giddy –this is was fun, he wanted to buy Harry a gift but Harry said that it was unnecessary.

                Louis wondered if everyone was courted so kindly. Louis could see why wolves mated for life –Louis never wanted to leave Harry. How can you leave someone so lovely –so sweet?

                Next week they would start air with Abraham. The child had been very upset that he was not coming with them but calmed down once Harry explained what they were doing. Abraham didn’t understand but he did understand –“I am going to make your mother very happy.” The small alpha hadn’t complained once after that.

                Louis sat back on his butt, making sure his bottom half was covered. He touched the bracelet underneath his large sleeve. Louis felt bad with all the gifts Harry brought. The alpha had not only bought him gifts for water but also for Louis himself. Louis had new knives and a pot set, a bed-nest, a few new pieces of clothing and plenty of food. He wasn’t sure how to tell Harry that he didn’t need to buy so much, but it probably wouldn’t end in his favor.

                “Omega.” Harry closed the door with his foot, two platters of food in hand. He set them down, following after. “Are you alright?”

                Louis removed his hand from his bracelet, “yes.” He smiled, “I was just thinking about the week –about Abraham.” He looked at the dreamcatcher, “I think it will be good to put the dreamcatcher above him.”

                “That is a very good idea.” Harry set a glass plate in front of Louis, “please, eat. I will be back with wine.”

                Louis hugged himself, “I wish to wait for you.”

                Harry nodded and left. Louis looked at the array of food, the crab and shrimp standing out the most. He touched his stomach happily, Harry was going to spoil him fat.

                The alpha came back, shutting the door. “I will pour our wine into our glasses. This will be the only time we use them to drink.”

                “Yes.” Louis quickly grabbed the glasses, placing them on the hard floor. He wiggled, “I love my nest.”

                Harry glanced up from pouring, “I have made sure it is comfortable for you.”

                Louis giggled happily, “I know, thank you.”

                He handed Louis his glass, then grabbed his own. “To our new beginning.”

                “To our new beginning.” Louis clinked their glasses together, taking a small sip. “Mm, this is that wine.”

                “I knew you liked it so I bought another bottle.” Harry rolled his wine before sipping it.

                “Delicious.” Louis held his large glass in both hands, looking over the food. “May I?”

                “Of course, Omega.” Harry set his glass down. “Tell me what you would like.”

                Louis licked his lips, “I would like –you to relax and not treat me so formally.” Harry opened his mouth, being cut off. “I would like you to sit with me –on our nest and eat with me.” Louis patted the pillows, “come, alpha.”

                Harry took a deep breath, “okay.” He slithered onto Louis’ nest, “is this better?”

                Louis quickly settled in Harry’s lap with a hum, “perfect.” He reached forward, grabbing a shrimp, “bite.”

                Harry took a small bite, kissing Louis’ cheek after. Louis finished off the shrimp with a wiggle in his feet. “Fresh, it taste amazing.”

                Harry kissed Louis’ neck, “I hope I can please you as much with the other elements.”

                “I know you will.” Louis picked up a piece of fruit, “You do not need to buy so many things.”

                “You know that will not stop me.” Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ stomach, letting Louis feed him fruit. “I told you that I will spoil you, let me.”

                “I am, I am.” Louis chided. He picked up his wine, “but I do not want you to waste so much.”

                “You will never be a waste.” Harry pressed his nose into Louis’ shoulder, “never, omega.” He rubbed Louis’ belly, “this shirt looks very good on you.”

                “Oh, yes, it’s very soft.” Louis waved his very loose sleeve, “large, but I love it.”

                “It is normal to be oversize, as long as it is comfortable.”

                “Harry,” Louis leaned back, wine glass to his chest. “Tell me another war story.”

                Harry chuckled, “Why are you so interested all of a sudden?”

                Louis shrugged, stuffing a shrimp in his mouth. “I have always been interested.” He lifted Harry’s hands, entwining them in his. “Okay, tell me what this mark means.” He pointed at a circle of dots on the top of Harry’s hand.

                “It is the cycle of life. You die and then there is life –again and again.”

                “Hm,” Louis nodded with stuffed cheeks. “Tell me a war story.”

                Harry laughed into the back of his neck. “About?”

                “About Zayn –how did you become friends?”

                “Zayn was in line to be the leader of the torture sector but turned it down –I became leader, with him right under me.”

                Louis fed Harry pieces of cut up meat. “How did Zayn leave?”

                “Liam was pregnant with Isaac and they let him.”

                “I see,” Louis took a long sip of his wine, “tell me about Alaska.”

                “It is cold, bright and beautiful.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “more detail.”

                Harry drank from his cup, “the people are very friendly, very helpful and loving. We hunt for meat ourselves, wolves walk freely.”

                “Walk freely?” Louis stopped before putting the lobster in his mouth, “really?”

                “Yes.”

                “Will you?”

                Harry kissed the side of his neck, leaving heavy kisses there. “I will.”

                Louis smiled, stuffing the seafood in his mouth. “Lovely –when we do air with Abraham, may you show him your wolf?”

                “I will.”

                Louis nodded contently, “After we eat, we will go to the lake.” Harry groaned loudly into Louis’ neck. “You swore.”

                “I do not recall.”

                Louis pushed back against Harry making him laugh, “Be kind, alpha.”

                Harry left his face in Louis’ neck, breathing in, “yes, omega.”

-

                “Lord!” Louis screamed when Harry removed his long shirt. “It is freezing!”

                “Yes.” Harry stood naked in front of him, unfazed. “I have told you this.” He looked back at the lake that waited, “we have not even went into the water.”

                Louis shivered, “I –I –goodness!” He held onto Harry when a soft wind blew by them. “It cannot be this cold.”

                “It is twenty,” Harry licked his finger, holding it up, “twenty two degrees.”

                “T-t-t-twenty –twenty two!” Louis shook, digging his fingers into Harry’s torso. “I –please, just take me to the water.”

                “This is not needed, omega.”

                “Take me!”

                Harry laughed, picking up the naked omega easily. He squeezed Louis’ butt, getting a kick to his leg. Harry smirked, taking a step into ice cold lake, “you may turn back now.”

                “Alpha,” Louis all but growled, biting down on Harry’s shoulder.

                Harry closed his eyes with a smile, “as you say, omega.” He took a few more steps, stilling when Louis’ scream sent chills down his spine. “I have only put your toes in.”

                Louis tried climbing him, “ju –j-j-just run, r-r-run in.”

                “Yes, omega.” Harry took faster strides, not stopping even when Louis’ screamed turned hoarse. “You must let go if you wish to do the ritual.”

                Louis’ teeth chattered, “I-I-I-I can –not feel –my skin.”

Harry detached him, holding Louis’ curled body up by his armpits. “Would you like to leave?”

Louis shook his head, squealing when a long gust of wind slapped his skin red. “D-do it.”

                “Well, you must stand first.” Louis growled without thinking, unclenching his legs until they touched the floor. Harry laughed at how short his omega was, “I will make it fast.”

Louis was up to his neck, arms hugging himself, “ple-please.”

“I will submerge you in water.”

Louis nodded, head bobbling, “o-kay.”

Harry grabbed the omega, adjusting him so that he was floating on his back. Louis felt his body boil at the second gust of wind, “co-cold –cold!”

“Just a moment.” Harry bowed his head, “we are here to honor water, we ask if you may clean us-”

“Ah!” Louis squirmed, goosebumps covering him head to toe. He rolled, falling face first into the painful water.

Harry quickly pulled him up, “look at me, omega, are you alright?”

Louis shook his head, “I cannot, I cannot do it!” Louis shuffled out of Harry’s grasp, running out of the lake –running to his shirt on the floor. He snatched it up, running through the trees.

“Ah!” Louis wailed, falling to the floor. He covered his head with his shirt, “Harry!”

The wolf breathed out white air, sniffing Louis softly. Louis looked up from under his shirt, “y-y-you scared me!” Harry whined low, licking Louis’ torso, Louis moaned at the change in temperature. He quickly hugged the wolf, sighing at the intense body heat. “Oh, yes –this is good.”

Harry grunted, laying on the floor. Louis climbed onto his back, snuggling into the hot fur. “Ah, how nice.” He sighed, “I am sorry –that I could not do it.” He rubbed the thick fur on Harry’s back, “we –can do it again –in the bath tub?”

Harry grunted, scenting Louis until his body reached a comfortable temperature. “Mm, sounds good.”

-

“We are here to honor water, we ask if you may clean us in your name.” Harry dunked Louis’ head into the warm water, “we wish for our future to be unsoiled –Louis, Abraham and myself. Please protect us, love us, and clean us with your healing abilities.” He dunked Louis again, wiping the omega’s face, “We are grateful to you because, through you, we will gain a new life.” Harry helped Louis out of the water, using a towel to dry him off. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I can fly.” Louis cuddled up with the large towel, letting Harry dry his hair. He huffed, “warmth.”

                Harry rubbed Louis’ legs with the towel, “Good.”

                Louis kneeled, surprising Harry. He smiled big, “I love you.”

                Harry’ grinned slowly, “and I you.”

                Louis kissed the alpha, “I am sorry you must put up with what I lack.”

                Harry used the corner of the towel to dry off Louis’ face, “you lack nothing that I need. I love everything you are.” He kissed Louis’ nose, “We went to the lake and you tried, and I love that. You want to try and you are not afraid to try.” He kissed the sleepy omega’s eyes, “you are everything I need and everything I want.”

                Louis bowed his head, “thank you, Harry, for everything.”

 


	17. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> Part II of 3 chapter update
> 
> Air
> 
> Thank you all again and again!

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

“Baba,” Abraham held onto Harry’s hand as they walked through the mall. “What are we doing?” He stared at a child that walked past him.

                “We are here to buy your mother some gifts for air.”

                “Air?” Abraham bit on his fingers, “What is air?”

                “Air is a part of our courting.” Harry looked inside of a home store. “Courting is something very special, that only happens once with a wolf’s soulmate.”

                Abraham listened, looking into the home store as Harry was. “Mama is soulmate?”

                “Yes,” Harry smiled, looking down. “I believe he is, I love him very much.” He removed Abraham’s hand from his mouth before walking into the store, “so I will find him the gifts for air.”

                “And baba and mama did water?”

                “Yes, it was very beautiful.” He picked up a mirror at the entrance, “I will be able to find gifts calmly, now that I am not in a rush.” He set down the hand mirror, “you will celebrate air with us, Abraham.”

                “Me?” Abraham looked up with a big smile, “I cell-brate? Yay!” He stomped his little feet softly, “with baba and mama?”

                “Yes, alpha.” Harry was grinning, “You will see a ritual done.”

                “Happy, baba.” Abraham pressed his face into the side of Harry’s coat.

                “I see.” Harry touched Abraham’s hair, “would you like to help me pick out a special gift for your mother?”  
                “Yes!” Abraham clutched Harry’s coat, “wanna help, please.”

                “Okay,” Harry looked around, “we need a mirror.”

                “When we give to mama?”

                “In four days we will surprise your mother when he comes home from work.”

                Abraham smiled wide, looking around, “ooh!” He picked up a very small pan used to cook one egg. “Mama!” Harry laughed. Abraham looked at the small picture on the tag. “Egg!” He giggled, “Egg, baba!”

                “We will not get that.” He set the pan down. “The object must relate to air.” He looked around, “such as feathers –flowers, birds.”

                Abraham frowned, staring at the little pan. “No egg.”

                “No egg, I am sorry.”

                Abraham grabbed onto Harry’s coat, letting it pull him towards the mirrors.

-

                Louis rubbed his shoulder, getting out of his car. He had made the mistake of helping another omega move big boxes when he saw them struggling at the mall. He thought he could be helpful but ended up hurting his shoulder instead –Louis needed to start working out.

                He pulled his lunchbox from the back seat, careful of the crown on his head.

                He’d gotten much unwanted attention for the beautiful decoration. Questions upon questions –and after he said it was because he was being courted… more questions.

                He was just tired.

                Louis yawned on his walk up the stairs, he fixed his crown before unlocking the door. Louis turned off the alarm, “Oh Lord.” He looked around at the yellow decorated room. He closed the door behind him, setting his lunch box down; he forgot they were doing air today.

                 Louis toed inside, looking around at the movement of his furniture –for example; his couch was missing, in its place was soft yellow oversized cushions. There were yellow feathers –everywhere, and a fan that hadn’t been there before. And how could Louis miss the ridiculous amount of yellow flowers –all over the place.

He peeked into the kitchen at the food that sat –waiting. “Hello?” He called, tip toeing to the bedroom.

The dreamcatcher was hung up on the wall above Abraham’s nest. The child had been ecstatic when he found out it was for him –even happier when he found out what it meant.  He could see Harry and his filled water glasses on the dresser, Louis touched the cold cup, “Anyone home?” He walked back into the living room with a shrug, “okay…”

                Louis removed his crown in his bedroom, putting it back inside of its box. He removed his clothing, going for a shower.

Once out, Louis slipped on his very long T-shirt, sighing at the smell it brought. He didn’t want to sleep, clearly Harry put effort into this, but he was really tired.

Louis walked back to the living room, sitting down on his new ‘couch’. He touched the feathers along the floor, picking one up. He played with it for a while, before laying on his back.

“When your mother arrives-” Harry quickly looked around, finding Louis waving at him from the couch. “Ah –Camellia, you are home early.”

Abraham held on tight to a large bag of feathers that covered most of his body. “I smell mama!” He took a few steps, tripping and landing on the bag that popped open. “It is mama!”

Louis laughed, holding out his arms, “good afternoon, precious.”

Abraham scurried for his mother, hugging him tight. “Happy air day, mama!”

“Aw, baby, so sweet.” Louis kissed him, “you and baba did all of this for me?”

Harry picked up the feathers and threw them over the two, making Abraham laugh. “Feather rain!”

“Yes,” Harry smiled, squatting to kiss his lover. “My love, I did not know you were coming home early. We would have been home to greet you.”

“It’s okay.” Louis smiled tiredly, “I hadn’t remembered telling my boss that I needed to go home early today.” He grabbed Harry’s chin and kissed him slowly, “everything is very beautiful, very bright.”

Harry kissed him back harder, “this is air, all for you.”

“And me… me please.” Abraham spoke shyly, lending his lips for a kiss. Louis kissed him once, hugging him tight. “Thank you, mama.”

“Of course, of course!” He kissed his neck, blowing small raspberries, “how could I ever forget my baby?”

Abraham beamed, “baba and me made everything yellow!”

“I see that.”

Harry took off Abraham’s shoes, and his own, putting them next to the door. “Abraham, you must get up.”

“Oh –oh, yes, baba.” Abraham quickly stood up, moving away from their new ‘couch’.

Louis pouted, “Why?”

Abraham bit his lip nervously, “respect mama.”

“Oh,” Louis smiled, “I see.”

Harry got on his knees, Abraham falling to his a few seconds later. He bowed his head to the floor, the child alpha following. “This will be the day of air. It will be different, because we have Abraham, but it will be even more special for you.”  
                Louis blushed, hugging himself, “thank you.”

“We have purchased you gifts, food and décor. We both hope you are pleased.”

“Yes, I am very happy.”

                “Mama is happy…” Came a tiny whisper.

Louis covered his bright smile, “why yellow?”

“Abraham,” Harry tapped him so he could rise, “why did we pick yellow?”

“Um, ‘cause yellow is the color of air.” Abraham spoke timidly, with a little blush on his face. “It’s the color of the sun.”

“That is very right, alpha.”

Abraham nodded proudly at himself. Louis cooed, clapping, “good baby.”

“Thank you, mama.”

Harry bowed his head, “today is meant to be spent outside. –we have bought you clothes to wear outside.”

“Baba,” Abraham whispered, “I get clothes?”

“You may.”

Abraham ran, running back to bow, “excuse me, mama.” Then he ran back to the room.

Louis was in shock, shaking his head, “how?”

“Abraham retains information very well, it was not hard to teach him. He will do very well in school.”

“Lord,” Louis laughed, wiping his eyes, “this is so beautiful, everything –honestly.”

“I am glad, omega.” Harry gave him soft eyes, “How was work?”

Louis pouted, rolling his shoulder, “fine –but I,” He shook his head, “it is nothing.”

Harry kneeled right outside of the pillows, “may I?”

“Of course, Harry.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ feet, massaging the tension. “What happened at work, tell your alpha.”

Louis blushed dark red as Abraham came back with a bag. “Mama’s clothes!” He dropped them with an open mouth, “baba… off mama’s space.”

Harry chuckled, “I have asked, you may ask as well.”

Abraham’s toes just barely touched the pillows, he rocked on his heels, “mama… I can sit in your space like baba is?”

                “You can always sit in my space.” Louis hummed sleepily, “come to me, sweetheart.”

Abraham sat in Louis’ lap, holding out his feet, “me too, baba.”

The two adults laughed, “mama first, Abraham.”

Abraham nodded, wiggling his toes, “yes, baba.” He leaned back against Louis, “Mama has presents and food, and wi –win –wine –mama has wine, and feathers –and pillows, and food –and wi –wine, and a fan –and a crown.” He looked up, “mama, where is your crown?”

“I wear it while I am in public.” He kissed Abby’s nose, “I am inside now so I put it away.”

“Love mama’s crown.” He patiently waited for his foot massage. “Mama looks like a princess.”

“A princess?” Louis giggled, “How kind.”

“Mama is our queen, Abraham, royalty.” He kissed Louis’ feet, “beautiful –poised,” He kissed up to Louis’ ankle, “like an angel.”

Louis bit his lip hard, swallowing down his spit.

“Yeah!” Abraham broke him out of his trance, “angel!” He kicked his feet up and down softly, “mama’s crown is special.”

“It is, Abby.” Louis rubbed the boy’s belly, “what did you have to eat today?”

“I had –um,” Abraham lost his train of thought when Harry started massaging his small feet, “I –had,” He closed his eyes, “salad.”

“Salad?” Louis looked down, seeing Abraham falling to sleep. “My poor child.”

“He did not nap today, I apologize.” Harry shook his head, rubbing Abraham’s other foot. “I should have brought him home to sleep.”

“It is okay.” He moved the stray hairs that fell down his face. “He seems content, that’s all that matters.” He kissed his nose, “I am tired myself, maybe a nap will be good.”

“You did not finish telling me what happened at work.”

“Nothing, I helped someone who needed help and my shoulder is just tense.”

“I will see it.” He picked up Abraham, taking him to the room before Louis could speak. When Harry returned, he kneeled, “Turn the other way, please.”

Louis chuckled, “so fast.” He turned so that his back was facing Harry.

“I will give you a massage.” Louis flinched when Harry rubbed his shoulder, “relax, omega, I have you.”

Louis groaned softly, muscles relaxing under the weight of Harry’s hands. He moaned softly, “feels good.”

Harry kissed his neck, rolling his shoulders in his hands, “something has me extremely attracted to you today.” He licked the scar on his neck making Louis shiver, “seeing you laying in nothing but a shirt –at home, waiting –mm.” He kissed down to Louis’ shoulder, “I want you.”

Louis let his head fall back, touching the back of Harry’s head. “You may do as you please.” Harry growled, teeth close to biting, “as long as Abraham stays sleeping.”

Harry ran a hand down Louis’ chest to his stomach. He inched towards his crotch, feeling something hard underneath the long shirt. “Stay as quiet as you can.” He carefully laid Louis on his stomach. “May I eat you?” Harry slid the shirt delicately over Louis’ butt, dragging a finger up the fluttering hole, “right here.”

Louis shuddered, “yes….”

                “Delicious…” Harry went in with his tongue, licking right in the center. He sucked on the spot briefly, shivering when a choked sound escaped Louis’ mouth. He pulled the cheeks further apart, flicking his tongue against the sensitive pink ring. Harry nipped softly at Louis’ entrance, nudging it with his nose. “You are beautiful everywhere.”

                Harry’s eyes shut blissfully at the slick that slowly drenched his tongue. He lapped at it quickly, not letting a drop spill. “Goodness…” He whispered pulling back to watch the thick liquid just seep from Louis. He licked up a stream that fell to Louis’ balls, sucking at the connection of skin there until Louis began choking on his fingers.

                The omega made a sound that sounded like a gargle –Harry wished he could watch him but it was okay because now they had a mirror for that.

                Harry’s chin dripped with the silky liquid, feeling it drip onto his shirt. He rubbed his thumb over the wet nerves, getting a few twitches on Louis’ end. “I will not need food again if I can have you every night.” He bit on Louis’ cheeks, leaving fading red marks along the perspiring skin. He grabbed Louis’ cock through his legs and groaned at how hard the omega was.

                Louis moaned low, clearly trying to keep his voice low. “More –more…”

                Harry growled at the scratchiness in Louis’ voice. He licked at the hole until it opened up enough for him to stick his tongue in. Once his tongue breached the sensitive area, he added a finger. “I should not, I shouldn’t not…” He repeated to himself but then Louis bent his back, arched at such an angle, Harry was about to bust.

                He dragged the finger in and out, happy that it came out easy. He pressed his mouth to Louis’ hole, finger working and feeling every inch of his insides. Harry sucked harshly, forcing a whine to escape the omega’s closed lips. “Oh how I want to take you here…” The alpha added a second finger, scissoring Louis opened every time he pulled out. He groaned at the smell that quickly flood his nose –trying to stay calm enough to keep a focus on if Abraham woke up.

                He slid the fingers in faster, using his free hand to hold Louis open. “Gorgeous,” He clenched his teeth, “fire will be well awaited…” He pulled out his fingers, sucking hard on them before putting them back inside the tight space. “I will leave the loveliest little marks all over this body. Love you with nothing but respect and adoration… this soft –mm, hole, will crave me.” He kissed in between Louis’ cheeks, biting his lips at the strangled sounds coming from his mouth. “I cannot wait to hear you scream –cry and moan when I take you – give you another child –you will be glorious.”

                Louis turned over all at once, coming onto his long shirt. He had his fingers in his mouth, drooling –red face, back arched away from the couch, silent screaming digging its way out of his mouth. Harry could only watch with rounded dark eyes.

Louis sobbed, back falling back onto the pillows, “I –dirtied my shirt.”

                Harry’s eyes flew open, “if you will look like this when you do, then dirty everything.”

                Louis covered his trembling lips with the sleeve of his shirt. He shook his head, “I will dirty the pillows with -” Louis pulled his hair, thighs closing when Harry licked his cock. “No –no, no, no.” He squealed, “Please no.”

                Harry blinked at Louis, head stuck in between his shut legs. “I wish for you to come again.”

                “No.” Louis moaned, he breathed. “I will –make you come now.”

“I will not ask that of you.” Louis opened his legs, putting a foot on Harry’s chest, pushing him onto his butt.

                “Then do not ask, I will just do.” Louis took a second to get onto his knees. He bent down, ass in the air, “I have not seen it so up close yet.” He looked up from Harry’s dick, “it is beautiful no matter.”

                Harry bit his lip, “thank you, omega.”

                Louis licked his lips, leaning down, kissing the head. Harry groaned softly, hand on the back on Louis’ skull. Louis moved his sleeves out of the way, grabbing Harry’s hard on with both hands. “I will now please you, alpha.” He licked the head, sucking on it before sliding it to the back of his throat. Harry focused hard on not bucking up into the omega’s heat.

                Louis’ thumbs rubbed at the parts that his mouth didn’t reach. He pulled off, licking up the sides with sloppy motions. Louis opened his mouth, sliding the cock up and down his stuck-out tongue until it hit the back of his throat.

                Harry hissed, gripping Louis’ hair tight, “fuck…”

                Louis bobbed his head, moaning low at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. His hand touched where Harry’s knot swelled, rubbing his wet fingers there in circles. He looked up at the alpha with wet eyes, blinking out tears for him. Harry closed his eyes, moaning at how deep Louis took him every time his head moved.

                “Oh, omega…” He pushed Louis down a little further, Louis allowing him, until small choking noises were heard. Louis hummed coming back up, red face and crying. He followed the line of spit from Harry’s cock, sucking roughly on the head, moaning at how good his alpha tasted.

                “You may do as you please…” Louis’ voice was croaky, scratchy, “my mouth is yours.”

                Harry shook his head, “I will not.”

                Louis put both of Harry’s hands on the back of his head, smiling, “I am not asking you.” He cupped Harry’s sack, licking over it briefly before positioning his mouth over Harry’s leaking cock.

                Harry threw his head back as soon as his whole dick was covered, head of his cock swimming somewhere in the farthest parts of Louis’ mouth. He held him there, watching his omega’s eyes overflow with globs of tears. He pulled Louis off slowly, feeling every inch of his mouth on the way up. Harry did this several times, admiring how well Louis took it.

                But soon, he was close –Harry was too close, fucking up into Louis’ mouth, almost coming when he caught sight of the omega touching himself. Harry growled, feeling Louis’ tongue circling around his cock even with the tip stuffed so far in. He ran his finger nails over Louis’ scalp, breathing hard, tears forming in the corners of his own eyes.

                “Omega –fuck, omega.” He came down Louis’ throat, moaning as low as he could through the whole thing. Half-turned on and half-shocked that Louis hadn’t moved away or choked as his cum slid down his throat smoothly. Harry pulled his head off, eyes rolling when Louis began licking up any extra semen. “That –ugh!” He groaned, pulling Louis’ hair until the omega stopped. “Is not necessary.”

                Louis looked up at him with full-blown tears, lips bright red, covered in spit. He smiled half-asleep. “l -love you and I love pleasing you.”

                Harry blinked slowly, eyes building up with tears that he was not going to let fall. He touched the side of Louis’ face, “I love you…”

                Louis smiled drowsily, clearing his throat. He showed his cum-covered hand, “I –came twice.” His legs were shaking, “thank you.”

                Harry hugged him without thinking, keeping Louis close to his clothed body. “You will be the death of me.”

-

                Abraham wiggled in his new long coat, “I look like baba.”

                “You do.” Louis smiled, holding onto his son’s hand as they walked across a plain of grass. He held a second picnic basket in his other hand. “That is a very beautiful coat.”

                “Thank you, mama.” He looked forward at Harry who was a little bit farther from them. “Baba is good new daddy, mama.”

                “Yes, he is, Abby.” Louis smiled down at his new-coat, “he really takes care of us.”

                “Yes.” Abraham looked around, “When we move to Alka, mama?”

                “Soon precious, baba is going to build our house.”

                “Build?” Abraham looked down at his feet, “build? How?”

                Louis shrugged, “he will draw it –and then build it. –I don’t really know, but he said he will.”

                “I wanna help!”

                Louis smiled, “I hope we can all help.”

                “Here.” Harry put down the bag of gifts and their picnic basket. “This will be the spot.”

                Abraham looked around, “we on a hill!” He clapped, “hill!”

                “We are.” Harry took out two blankets, laying the yellow one first and then the black one. “Abraham help your mother onto the blanket, please.”

                “Yes, baba!” Abraham took Louis onto the thick yellow blanket, holding his hand until Louis sat. He ran to the other blanket, sitting down, waving at his mother from across. “Hi, mama!”

                Louis laughed, waving back, “hello precious.”

                Abraham crossed his legs, “I love you.”

                “And I love you.”

                The alpha child giggled, looking at Harry. “Baba, food.”

                Harry smirked, “not yet –gifts then food. We must say thanks to your mother and to air.”

                Abraham looked around, “thank you mama, thank you air.” He clapped, “food please.”

                Louis covered his mouth not to laugh, “In a moment, Abby.” He touched the crown on his head, “listen to baba.”

                “Come, Abraham, put the gifts in front of your mother.” Abraham got up, taking two gifts to Louis. He set them in front of Louis’ blanket, cupping his hands together.

                “For mama.”

                “Thank you, baby.” Louis bit his lip, “so cute.”

                Abraham blushed with a nod, running back to Harry to get two more boxes. “We will need to hurry before Abraham’s stomach consumes itself.”

                “Yes,” Abraham agreed, sitting on his knees, “con-ume.”

                “Consume.”

                “Con-ume.”

                “Consume.”

                “Con-ume.”

                “Consu-“

                “Harry,” Louis gave him a warning tone.

                Harry nodded, bowing his head, “let’s begin.” He crossed his fingers, Abraham glancing over and copying. “Today we are three, a family born new from water. Last week we celebrated, your sister. We are grateful for all of what the elements bless us with. –It is uncommon, to court with a third –with a child. I wish that you will see Abraham as a part of our courting –apart of our family.”

Abraham kept his head down, Louis watched him closely.

“He is a very important apart of our family, the most important. He is a child, pure, kind and loving. No harm will come to him. Air is considered the breath of life after water. Air is a line of communication, so we will communicate today more than usual. We will show air respect as it strings lines of communication through our souls and connects it to one another’s.”

“We have not brought the feathers, we will keep that in our home to represent you for the week. We will try to be outside as much as we can, enjoying and respecting your presence. You are everywhere –you are everything, and we thank you.”

“Thank you.” Louis whispered.

Abraham sniffled, “thank you…”

Harry lifted his head, “we will now give the gifts.”

Abraham wiped his eyes, scooting closer to the alpha. Harry gently lifted his face to lick away the tears, “go on, Abraham, give your mother a gift.”

“Yes…” He picked up the first one, handing it to his mother. “Here mama.”

Louis smiled, fixing the crown on his head, “Thank you, Abby…” He carefully opened it, watching his child cuddle up close to Harry. He bit his lip, removing the brown paper, “a journal…” He touched the leather cover, “beautiful.” He opened it, touching the paper, “this is lovely, Harry –Abby, thank you.”

“Air –air is about,” Abraham stuttered nervously, “about know –wisdom…” Harry nodded at him. “With mama’s –journal…um mama can write down things –and learn things –and communi-cate with your journal.”

Louis stared at his child with wide eyes. “I –wow…” He covered his face with the journal, straightening up, “thank you, Abby.” Louis hugged it, “I love it.”

Abraham squeezed Harry’s finger, “you’re welcome, mama.”

“Next,” Harry used one hand to hand Louis his second gift, “is this one.”

Louis smiled, opening the box slowly. He pulled out a wind chime covered in pink feathers. “Oh, gorgeous.” He held it up, “this is so beautiful.”

Abraham’s eyes went big when a gust of wind shook the chime and feathers, sending a pretty sound through the air. He quickly looked at Harry, “air…”

“Yes, Abraham.” Harry pressed their noses together, “air is all around us.”

Louis stared at the feathers, playing with them. “Lovely, thank you.”

                Abraham sat up, “um –so, that mama will always know when air –um, is around and being nice to mama.”

                Louis grinned, “I see, thank you, Abby.”

                It was done and Abraham looked like he was about to pass out from hunger.

Journal | communication and wisdom

Wind chime | protection

Mirror (currently at the house) | removes bad

Incenses | Relaxation

Amethyst ring | thoughtfulness

                Louis currently had Abraham eating away in his lap. He was staring at his new ring, rolling it around his finger, “I am really enjoying myself.”

                Harry bowed, “I am glad.” He looked down at Abraham, “he was very hungry although he ate.” Harry picked up a piece meat trying to feed it to Louis who denied, “Are you sure?”

                “Yes, Harry.” He kissed the hand, “thank you.” Louis rubbed Abraham’s small belly, “yummy, baby?”

                “Yesh.” Abraham finished off his corn on the cob, picking up a strawberry.

                “Thank you, for buying the corn.”

                Harry smirked, “he is in love with it.” He sighed, laying back on the black blanket, “a beautiful day.”

                “It is, something is in our favor.” Louis looked up at the sun, “tell us a story, Harry.”

                Harry chuckled, hand on his chest, “about?”

                Louis shrugged, “anything.”

                “Hm,” Harry rolled onto his side, “a story… when I was ten, I lived with my grandfather,” He smiled, “I was running around as wolf and I was very excited that I was able to go out by myself.” Abraham munched on a second corn on the cob, watching Harry, “I ran into a tree and went unconscious. They sent authorities to look for me and they found me a day after –almost dead because of hemorrhaging.”

                Louis’ jaw fell, “a nice story!”

                Harry stood up, wiping off his clothes, “I don’t have many.” He looked around, “Abraham, would you like to see my wolf?”

                Abraham almost dropped his corn, “wolf? Baba’s wolf?”

                “Yes.”

                “I wanna see!” Abraham took two more bites of his corn before standing up. “Wanna see!”

                Harry nodded once, removing his shirt. Abraham gave him a funny look, funnier when Harry removed the rest of his clothes. He frowned, “baba is just naked.” He turned around, angry, at Louis. “Baba is naked, mama.”

                Louis laughed, watching Harry change behind him. “He is not naked anymore.”

                Abraham stomped, “baba,” He turned around, “you are –ah!” Abraham fell back into his mother’s lap, clinging to him. “Where baba!”

                Louis laughed hard, “that is baba!”

                Abraham was crying, hands shaking. He sniffed the air lightly, “baba?”

                Harry walked around their food, behind Louis. His large head nuzzled the omega, “Abraham,” Louis rubbed above Harry’s nose, “this is baba, he’s like Kenny.”

                “But –but,” Abraham swallowed hard, standing up. He stared at the large white wolf, hands fumbling together. “W –when baba comes back?”

                “This is baba, baby, you didn’t see him change.” Harry moved away from Louis walking towards Abraham who ran. He stood a few feet from the two, frowning. “Want baba!”

                Louis stood up, going to his son. “That is baba, Abby, that is his wolf –like Isaac does.”

                Abraham whined, running away from Louis when Harry approached them. “No!” He wailed, running further. “Want baba!”

                Harry slowly transformed back, naked, he shook his head at Abraham, putting his boxers back on. “Abraham, I do not understand what you are afraid of.”

                The child ran to Harry, jumping into his arms. He cried, sniffling hard into Harry’s gland. “Baba –baba –not here-”

                “I am a wolf, Abraham, I will transform often. I do not want you to be scared when I do.”

                Louis hugged himself, smiling, “it will take time for him to get used to it.”

                Abraham shook his head, nuzzling Harry’s arm, “stay.”

                “Okay,” Harry looked up at Louis, “I will stay like this for now.”

                Louis shrugged sitting beside them on the grass, “well, that did not go as planned.”

                Harry stroked the boy’s hair, “it did not.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “it is okay, things will not always go as planned.” He stared up at the clouds, “but we will be fine.” He watched the grass dance when the wind brushed it hard, “we will be fine.”


	18. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *  
> Part III of 3 chapter update
> 
> Earth
> 
> Thank you all again and again!

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

“Oh,” Liam praised, “what a beautiful crown.” He touched the petals, “is it handmade?”

                “Yes.” Harry sat down, letting Abraham run after Isaac. “Devi’s wife, Cecilia.”

                “Oh, very nice.” Liam smiled, “I like it very much, the pink looks lovely on you.”

                Zayn nodded, “I agree, pink was a good choice.”

                “Thank you,” Louis bowed, touching his necklace, “Harry has treated me with nothing but love.”

                “Of course,” Liam winked, “Harry has been preparing for this.”

                Zayn chuckled, grinning at his friend, “he has.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “do not be so thick.”

                Louis smiled, looking towards the entrance of the living room when the children ran in. “Mama,” Abraham grabbed onto his mother’s shirt, “Isa wants to see your princess crown.”

                Isaac stood behind Abraham, rocking side to side with a blush.

                “It is not a princess crown, precious, it is a courting crown.” He squatted, “but of course Isaac may see it.” Louis removed it, holding it in both hands. “Come Isaac.”

                The child approached hesitantly, smiling once the crown was in sight. He touched it gently, “pretty.” He put both hands behind his back, “frænka, frændi and Abby move to Alaska.”

                “We will,” Louis touched the omega’s face. “Then you and Abby can always see each other.”

                “Yeah! We can go to school together!”

                “No, Abraham will be home schooled until first grade, Isaac.” Harry sat up, “he is part wolf, not full.”

                Isaac frowned, “will I see Abby at home?”

                “We may –listen carefully wolf, may move to Sitka when we go back home.” Isaac’s jaw fell. “Isaac,” Liam warned, hand on his belly, “relax –I said maybe.”

                “But –but Abby will live there!” Isaac grabbed Abraham hugging him and giving him a kiss to his cheek. “We live together!”

                Louis smiled, shaking his head. Zayn sat up, “Isaac, you are not listening.” Isaac frowned, putting his head down. “Mamma said maybe –we will still have our home in Barrow, so that they may visit once in a while but we may purchase a home in Sitka to be closer to our new family.”

                “Maybe…” Isaac slowly grinned.

                Zayn bit his lip, trying to stay serious. “Maybe.”

                “Maybe… yes…” Isaac grinned bigger, making his father smile.

                “Maybe… yes.”

                “Yes!” Isaac jumped, hugging Abraham who was a little lost. “Live together Abby!”

                Harry shook his head, “we will not live together –possibly close, but not together.”

                “Why?” Abraham asked finally. “Live with Isa and Zayn and Liam…”

                “We will not, especially if your mother is to be pregnant.” Harry sighed, “And it is something we would need to speak about.”

                “We speak, baba.” Abraham approached Louis, tugging on him. “Mama, we live with new family.”

                Louis chuckled, “I do not know, precious. Remember what I have said before, later is later.” He smiled, kissing his son, “we will not know until later, okay?”

                Abraham nodded, “yes mama.” He turned around, “Isa, not know til later…”

                Isaac sat on the floor in a slump, “how long?”

                Abby turned, tugging on his mom who was already staring at him, “mama, how long?”

                “We will not know until later.”

                Abraham turned back, “don’t know til later.”

                Isaac groaned, falling back, arms spread. “Fine!”

                Abraham ran up to him, sitting beside him. “Isa said fine, mama.”

                The four laughed; Louis shook his head, “did he now?”

                Abraham poked Isaac’s face until he groaned again. “Fine, Isa? Fine right?”

                Isaac sat up groggily, “I need a snack.” Abraham nodded in agreement.

                “Mama, we need a snack.” He held up two fingers, “two snacks- and hot cocoa!”

-

                “I wish for you to do me a favor, Abraham.” Harry finished writing down Abraham’s weight and height.

                Abraham was bundled up, excited to be outside.

                Harry set down his journal. “Hit my hand as hard as you can.”

                Abraham turned his head, “hit baba?”

                “No, not me –hit my hand.” Harry held up his big hand, “as hard as you can, I will test something.”

                Abraham nodded, “trust you, baba.” He bounced up and down, holding his little fist up high. He punched Harry’s hand hard enough that it sent him falling. Harry grabbed him before he made contact with the ground. “Did good?”

                Harry pulled the hoodie off his head, “very good.” Harry grabbed his journal and scribbled something down. “Now you will run, as fast as you can to that tree and back.”

                Abraham smiled behind his scarf, turning around quickly. He ran from the tree and Harry started counting.

                The boy was fast, despite the amount of clothing on him –Louis was extremely fast as well for not being full-breed.

                Abraham ran back, high fiving the hand that was held out for him. “Did good, baba?”

                “You took seven seconds to run from here to there and back.” Harry nodded, impressed, “an average child, your height and weight, would take about thirteen to fourteen, so you did very good.”

                Abraham clapped his mitten-hands together, “yay!”

                Harry smirked, “now,” He grabbed the basket from beside them. “You will close your eyes and I will ask you to smell something then you will tell me what you smell. You must focus.”

                Abraham nodded excitedly, “okay, baba, okay.” He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath, “ready.”

                Harry slowly pulled out a shirt of Isaac’s and before he could completely pull it out, Abraham stomped his feet. “Isa!”

                Harry blinked quickly, surprised –impressed. He stuffed it back inside, pulling out one of Liam’s shirts. He left it halfway in the bag as Abraham sniffed the air. He tilted his head before smiling, “Liam!”

                Harry bit his lip, stunned. “Okay, Abraham, last one.”

                “Kay! Then lunch!”

                “If you are hungry we will stop now.”

                Abraham still had his eyes closed, “one more! One more!”

                “Okay…” Harry pulled out an old shirt of his that he’d washed very well to confuse the child. He lifted it to Abraham’s face, watching intensely as he sniffed around, “can you smell it?”

                “I smell baba –mm.” He sniffed the shirt, pressing his face to it. “Baba!”

                Harry snorted out a laugh, “incredible.”

                Abraham opened his eyes, blinking at the light. He grabbed the shirt, rubbing it on his face. “Want.”

                “You may have it.”

                Abraham jumped into his lap, kissing Harry’s nose. “Love baba!”

                Harry touched his loose hair, “and I love you.”

-

                “Baba,” Abraham ate a bite of his cut up chicken, “don’t want school.”

                “You do not have a choice, you must go.”

                “But, but then I won’t see baba and mama.”

                “That is life.”

                Abraham huffed, poking at his food. “Will you leave me at school forever?”

                “Of course not.” Harry cut into his food, “school is important to grow and learn. You will go to school in Alaska and I am sure you will love it. You will make many friends.”

                Abraham frowned, “Isa is my friend.”

                “And you will have more friends just like Isaac does. But, school is not for making friends, it is for learning.” Harry wiped his mouth, “I will send you to school to learn and to become something great, not for friends.”

                Abraham nodded, “Okay, baba –I be smart like baba.”

                “And like mama as well.”

                “Yes, and like mama.” Abraham nodded, “mama is very smart.”

                “He is,” Harry smiled, picking up his glass, “Abraham, for your bedroom in Alaska, what color would you like it to be?”

                Abraham shook happily, “purple!”

                “Hm, that is a nice color –and would you like a TV in your room?”

                “Yes, baba. I can watch Kenny!” He held up his fork proudly, “Kenny is not like baba.”

                “No?”

                “No.” Abraham smiled, “baba is better –baba is scary like a wolf.” He plucked a piece a meat with his fork. “I like baba like this.”

                “Well, in Alaska, I will be a wolf sometimes –especially when I sleep. It is much colder there, I will need to keep warm and make sure your mother is warm as well.”

                Abraham pouted, “Scary…”

                “I am not.” He smirked, “during full moon, we will all be wolves –you will see, it is not scary.”

-

Louis changed the water of all the flowers covering his house. Abraham loved it –and Louis loved it to an extent. He did not like waking up and walking into them –or thinking it was a person.

                The rituals had all been perfect, today was earth and he was completely naked –unknown why to him, but he was not to wear clothes. Harry was out, buying more things –so Louis was setting up everything. They were going to do everything outside, by the lake, but it began to rain and ruined any plans of that happening.

                Louis could honestly say he was happy –completely happy. Everything had just been so good, so kind to them. Abraham was growing so quickly, and becoming such a happy child. He was learning and listening, he was calm. Things are just going so well, it is unbelievable. Louis truly respected the elements –something he never cared for in school. But, he really believed they had some involvement with his happiness, with his family.

A family.

                Louis always wanted a family, and he had one with CJ until he didn’t. He then realized that family was not just all smiles and cover up. He learned, with Harry, that there is supposed to be trials and difficult moments –times of sadness and confusion, anger. Those things were things you worked through together, becoming stronger –and they were.

                Louis put his journal away, he had drawn some of the flowers around his house while waiting. He was covered in different jewels and he loved each one. He did not take off his necklace, not even when showering –that one was very special.

                Harry called from the entrance, “Omega, I am home.”

                Louis walked out of the bedroom curiously, “you took very long.”

                Harry breathed, eyes creeping up Louis’ body, “my apologies.”

                Louis blushed with a small smile, “for being late or for staring?”

                Harry looked up quickly, “both.”

                Louis laughed, hugging his alpha. He pulled Harry down for a kiss, “why did you take so long?”

                “I spent a very long time finding plants.” He motioned towards the different plants at the door, “I decided to just pick ones that I saw while driving.”

                Louis slapped his forehead, “more?”

                “Do you not like plants?”

                “I love them –outside.” He hugged Harry, “they are wonderful, they are just a little bit too much wonderful. –They are everywhere.”

                “I will remove some.”

                “No, no, not now. Let us enjoy them.” Louis went to pick up two of the plants, “did you really pick them yourself?”

                Harry bowed, “I did.”

                Louis smelled the plant, “mm, patchouli.” He set it down, “we will keep this one.”

                Harry nodded, “if you wish.”

                Louis set it beside their new couch, “why have you asked me to be nude?”

                “Well,” Harry removed his shoes, “earth is very much about respect –I should be more than able to look at you, naked, and still respect you enough to not touch you. I will learn control over myself –over you, and most importantly, allow you to feel completely comfortable with me.”

                Louis touched his chest, “that –is very nice… thank you.”

                “Yes, omega.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, sitting him on the couch. “Earth is a very special day for you. It gives respect to the beings that bare life.” Harry kneeled in front of him. “Today is about silence –we will speak without speaking.”

                Louis nodded, crossing his legs.

                “Earth gives life to all things –alive and not. Today will be different,” He smiled, “we shall eat first and then we will lay together, and lastly you will receive your gifts.”

                “Yes, alpha.”

                Harry bowed, standing up after. “Today we will not eat meat –Today will be dedicated to vegetables, fruits, and nuts. –I will be back.”

                Louis smiled, touching his stomach. He’d gained a little bit of weight with the ridiculous amount of food he’d been consuming over the past weeks.

                Earth sounded interesting. He wasn’t sure how they would speak without speaking but Louis would not question it.

                “Omega,” Harry laid the platter down on the floor. “Please, enjoy.”

                Louis smiled, picking up a carrot, “will you eat with me?”

                “I will not.”

                Louis frowned, “why not?”

                “This is for you to eat first.” Harry sat, legs crossed with his hands on his knees. “It will teach me control –I should always supply for my family before I supply for myself.”

                Louis nibbled on his carrot, “I do not like that.”

                “I know, omega.” Harry sighed, “It is a very important element, one that will test our emotions but we must try.”

                Louis put the vegetable down, covering his body with a quilt when he became cold. “And we cannot speak?”

                “Not much.” Harry just watched him and Louis found it to be annoying.

                “I do not like this –if you will not eat with me then neither will I.”

                Harry shook his head, “please, eat.”

                “I will not,” Louis looked away, “and you cannot force me.”

                Harry took a deep breath, “this is not my choice, this is earth.”

                “If you eat with me then I will eat as well.”

                “You need to see that I have control.”

                “I know you have control.” Louis cut his eyes, “you do not need to prove it to me.”

                Harry watched him closely, reaching over the platter and picking up a cashew. Louis nodded once, picking up his bitten into carrot, “thank you.”

                Harry smirked, looking down, “of course, Camellia.”

-

Louis liked this.

                They’d been in bed all day, staring at each other in their new floor mirror. Louis was naked and it was a little strange to stare at himself but having Harry hold him so close felt good.

                Harry had a leg thrown over his legs, hand tapping a pattern on his hip bone. It was cold but Harry was warm –Harry was safe; he was safe.

                Harry had said that earth was also a lazy element and so that lying in bed all day was not a bad thing once in a while. Louis didn’t see it as one.

                He had talked to Niall on the phone last night, caught him up on a few things. The omega had been extremely happy for him, promising to come by to see him before he left. Louis had felt proud, happy that he had something to show for. He had a family, something that was instilled in omegas since they were children.

                His mind had been running a few miles a minute –overwhelmed with Christmas (that had passed) and working and bills and courting. He’d wrapped the gifts last night while Harry was out buying gifts for him and Abraham was sleeping at Harry’s house. It was a little late for Christmas and he didn’t have a gift at the time but Abraham didn’t seem to mind or really care.

                He had a couple of gifts for Abraham now, one being a pillow in the shape of a corn on the cob. When he saw it at the craft store he had to buy it without thought. He’d bought a gift for Liam, Zayn and Abraham as well –although they didn’t celebrate it; they really helped him out with Abraham. He was more than grateful to them.

                He’d gotten Harry something little –something he hoped he liked. Next week was fire and it was only going to be one day because the new moon was also next week. Next week was also his birthday, something that he stopped celebrating. Harry asked if he wanted to go for dinner but Louis would rather just stay in and sleep with his son. He didn’t really feel like going out.

                He taught Harry how to make a cake yesterday at two in the morning. Abraham was going to be very excited tomorrow.

                Harry moved slightly, asleep, arms tightening around Louis’ middle. Louis smiled, rubbing the alpha’s arm. The silence was not bad, because it didn’t feel like silence. It felt like love was being exchanged without a sound –it felt really good.

                “Thank you,” Louis whispered, eyes closing, “thank you so much.”

-

                “Showing respect is not just something said.” Harry had each gift laid out in front of him, unwrapped. “You being nude and us being able to lay together without having to make love is an example. I never wish for you to feel like because you are naked, showering, sleeping that you must give yourself to me. When we make love it is to be mutual.”

                Louis nodded, “I see.”

                “Giving you space –silence. I want you to know not to be afraid to ask for space; if you need silence. You deserve everything you want and I will do everything to give it to you.”

                Louis smiled, “thank you.”

                “Earth is stability, and I do not want you to ever fear instability with me. If I ever feel like this is to happen, know that I will not hide it from you.” He lifted his head, “Earth is also fertility. This is typically a time were we speak about children although we have before –do you want more children?”

                “Yes.” Louis nodded shyly, “I do.”

                “This,” Harry put a blanket in front of Louis. “Is one of the gifts. It is a fertility blanket. When you become pregnant we will use this blanket for our child.”

                Louis shivered, “yes.” He took it, rubbing it against his face.

                “This,” He put forth a stone lamp. “This is a Himalayan salt lamp. Salt is one of Earth’s most significant resources. This will warm and cleanse while on.”

                Louis grabbed the lamp, sniffing it. “It is salt.” He giggled, licking it, “salty.”

                Harry smiled, looking down, “it is.”

Blanket | Fertility

Himalayan lamp | Cleansing

Plants | Growth

Emerald anklet | Preserves love

Hour glass with black sand | Balance

                Harry helped Louis latch the anklet on his ankle. “Beautiful.”

                Louis smiled, touching it, “I am covered in jewels.”

                “Royal.” Harry kissed his ankle, “I swear I will take such good care of you.”

                Louis blushed, “I know you will.”

                Harry looked up at him through lashes.

                Louis gave him a gentle smile, “you take such good care of me now –I have nothing to fear, alpha.”

                Harry crawled to face him, “I know I should not be in your space, but,” He smiled, dimples exposed. “When you say certain things –I become so happy. Everything that I have done does not exist. I wake up thinking of Abraham and you, I sleep the same. You have changed my life in ways that I did not believe.”

                Louis caressed his cheek, “you were in charge of torture and I was being abused.” He smiled, “now, look at us. We could have never thought we’d be in the arms of each other –happy, healthy and alive.” He laid back, letting Harry hover over him, “And I would want it no other way.”

                Harry closed his eyes, a lonely tear slipping out before he could catch it. Louis licked it away, “Tell me –when you were in the snow dying… what did you think of?”

                Harry opened his eyes, tears spilling, face stiff. “I want a family.” He stared directly into blue eyes, “I want a family –I want children –I want to be happy.”

                Louis wiped his tears as they fell, “do you think that you have achieved something in that?”

                Harry smiled with stained cheeks, “I think that I have achieved all of it.”


	19. mini-hold on story

Hello.

So, I live in Florida and Irma is about to sit its ass on our face soooo the story will be on hold until everything is normal. Fire was supposed to be a longer chapter and I normally write really fast but I just don’t think I’ll be able to finish it.

Anxiety + long chapter = my slow ass.

Good things though, I will be able to write plenty when the power is out. A+

Thank you guys for understanding and if you don’t then I am sorry but this is life. I love youuuu & I promise I will be back as soon as everything is back to normal (or sort of normal. Florida aint normal.)

Muah muah.

p.s. if you are by/in the islands you are in my lil heart. Muah muah muah, be safe.

p.p.s. if I die, I'll ask God if I could update my story real quick -how could he not let me?


	20. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying wow -thank you. The fact that everyone just wished me the best and sent me blessings and prayers and love and support - I am stunned and completely in love with all of you. I get to have readers that are god-sent. Like, what the hell... you all just blew me away with the comments. I cannot explain what I felt when reading them. You know my stories, you read my stories -you dont know me but you dont care. You sent me personal things. Yes, of course about the story -but things about my family members -prayers even though you are probably not spiritual/religous. I just like -died. 
> 
> After all the comments I was like, fuck that. Hurricane or not, I have to give them back something so I busted my ass to finish this. I mean, I jumped through fucking rings of fire (pun) to get this out. I am just so grateful and just falling in love with everyone of you. 
> 
> Thank you. It's all I can say but I am nothing but blessed to have such incredible human beings on this earth with me. Ya'll fucked me up emotionally, lol. But seriously, thank you.
> 
> To everyone who has just been slammed by either Harvey or Irma -now Jose, my love is literally seeping through waters to get to you. Natural disasters are seen as evil but it also creates really special bonds and shows love that you'd never be able to see on a regular day. Please keep on giving love to those affected.
> 
> To the comments:  
> I live in Miami  
> I am not evacuating cause I am not in the evacuation zone  
> I'm not going to die -I'ma be that crazy bitch in the end living in a bunker (or maybe I'll just Naruto run to it)  
> I'm going to ask God tonight if he will hook it up with a few updates, just in case.  
> I will not be climbing trees  
> I am prepared (I live with 7 people) I made sure to get plenty of hot Cheetos.  
> & if you haven't noticed yet, I will joke about anything during the worst of times, including my own death. do not take me seriously -or do, I dont know cause I dont take myself seriously.
> 
> I know this is long but just one last time, bless you all and thank you. Everyone stay safe & i promise I will too.  
> Here is fire.
> 
> p.s. there is blood in this chapter. It is not blood play but there is blood  
> p.p.s. if there's mistakes -my bad.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

“Lord,” Louis chased a lizard that had entered his home due to the plants. “Come here, come here.” He ran after the small creature, slowing down when the animal did. “Okay… stay.” He reached down quickly.

                “Mama!”

Louis jumped, missing the lizard and catching air instead. He sighed, he’d been chasing it for twenty minutes now. He sat on the floor in a slump, turning around with a large frown, “yes.”

Abraham’s smile fell, he quickly put down his new puzzle box. “Mama…” He looked down, “bad Abby…”

Louis chuckled, “no baby, come here.” He smiled, “come.”

                Abraham ran, box shaking with every step. “Why mama is upset?”

Louis looked around, not seeing the lizard, “There is a lizard that I have been chasing for a while and he got away.” He kissed Abraham’s nose, “it is fine.”

Abraham nodded seriously, handing Louis his puzzle box, “I find for mama.” He ran around the plants and flowers, peeking behind things.

Louis hummed, hugging the box, “so sweet…”

The day had been full of cleaning –cleaning up plant and flower debris –finding feathers as well. He was waiting for Harry to get here so they could remove some from the apartment, there was just way too many things and his apartment was not big enough. Something deep in his chest wanted to keep the plant life –but it was cut short after two bees, three snails, and a lizard occupied his space.

                The week had been extremely rainy. Harry was somewhere looking for something as a gift for Louis for the week of fire. Louis was anxious. He was not a virgin but he felt like one. Harry was always so gentle and kind with him, as if he would break. He couldn’t imagine how their sex would be.

Louis was worried…

                About becoming pregnant. He wanted another child, he really did. Unfortunately, he probably wouldn’t be giving Harry any kids anytime soon. Harry said they would have children, and what the alpha said –he meant. But, Louis had a hard time producing a child; what if he couldn’t? What if Harry grew upset and annoyed? He didn’t find it likely, but people change.

Louis was worried…

                If they went back to Alaska, Harry cannot go back to the military. It is not something he’s brought up, simply because he knows how Harry will react. He doesn’t want the alpha to feel like he is putting some type of pressure on him. Harry wants a child because Harry wants a child; not because he is trying to run away from something.

                Louis learned very quickly that Harry ran to things, not away from them.

                He didn’t want his alpha to leave him one day –leave their building family. Harry couldn’t leave. Louis would be strong if he had to, but Harry spoiled him a lot, made him feel like nothing could separate them. Louis believed this, had a strong faith in this. He’d learned independence but Harry ripped that up quickly.

                Louis could be alone, mainly for Abraham and himself, but he didn’t want to be. He loved Harry, he loved being with him –he didn’t want to be separated.

                Louis had been eating fruit every day because he read in a magazine at work that fruit increases the chances of becoming pregnant. It was a load of shit, but Louis would try anyway because it gave him hope.

                “Mama!” Abraham screamed, squatting in the corner. “Found lizard!”

                Louis got up, putting the box on the table. He kneeled next to his son who had his hands clasped together. “You got him, precious?”

                “Yes, mama.” He looked back at Louis, “what do I do with him, mama?”

                “We are going to put him outside, baby, we do not kill.” He helped Abraham stand, walking to the door. Louis opened the door, letting his son out to put the lizard on the floor.

                Abraham giggled, waving at the creature, “friend, mama.”

                “Yes, baby.” Louis smiled, walking outside, watching the heavy rain fall. His eyes caught sight of bright headlights down stairs. He slowly reached out for Abraham, squinting at the familiar car.

                “No…” He blinked quickly, making sure it was actually CJ coming out of the car. He breathed when CJ’s lawyer came out after him, umbrella in hand. Louis closed his eyes briefly at his own lawyer, coming out of a different car. He grabbed Abraham by the arm pits, stopping the child from waving at his new friend.

                “Mama…” Abraham’s head whipped around when he heard his father’s voice. “Daddy…”

                Louis clenched his jaw, eyes growing slightly at the bandages over CJ’s face and neck. He swallowed hard when they approached him.

                “Louis.”

                “CJ.”

                Louis’ lawyer stood beside him. “We are here to talk.”

                Louis nodded once, stroking the head of his whimpering child. “About?”

                The woman sighed, “CJ has been attacked –by someone close to you it seems.”

                Louis bit his tongue for a second when Abraham’s breathing hitched. “We have nothing to do with CJ.”

                “We would like to go down to the court house to speak, because you two are to not be together out of court.”

                Louis nodded once, “that is fine.” He glared at his ex-husband that looked five seconds away from hitting him. “I will need my crown.” Louis spat, “before I am out in public.” He turned on his heel, “you may wait outside.”

-

                “What is your lover’s name?”

                “Is it required that I tell you?”

                CJ’s lawyer smirked, “by law, it is not.”

                “Then it is none of your business.” Louis had his legs crossed, crown sitting on his head like royalty. He bounced Abraham softly, his head laid on Louis’ chest. “Anything else?”

                “The man you are with, did he speak about hurting CJ?”

                “He did not.” Louis lied.

                “Are you sure, because CJ said he came into his house at night –threatened him and his omega.”  
                “It is not my problem that CJ has many enemies. He could never keep his mouth shut.” Louis growled, “What happened to him is not of my concern and if I am honest, I do not care. I am here simply because I have been called by my lawyer, no other reason.”

                CJ slammed his fist on the table, “you did this to yourself, Louis!” He stood up, “I was nice –and you sent your fucking trash of an alpha after me!” CJ’s lawyer stood, sitting the alpha back down.

                Louis stayed in the same position, unaffected physically, although his heart was beating. He tilted his head, “you are scaring my child, act appropriate.”

                CJ laughed, “Feeling high and mighty all of a sudden? You forget that is my child as well!”

                “Abraham is my child, not yours.”

                “I didn’t fuck you?” He chuckled, leaning forward. “I didn’t slam that sweet ass over and over again? I made you scream for it, Louis.”

                Louis almost gagged, fingers shaking. He licked his lips, “do you remember when you shoved me down the stairs after my test came out negative?” He smiled, “and I had to tell everyone that I tripped? I am very good at faking things, CJ, it is not hard when it comes down to someone so vile.”

                CJ growled.

                Louis ignored him, staring at his lawyer. “I will leave if you do not control your animal.” He breathed out, “let him not forget that I am holding my child.”

                CJ pushed the table and Louis stood up quickly. He backed to the furthest wall, eyes big, hands holding the back of Abraham’s head.

                “You think you’re pretty fucking clever, don’t you? Don’t you?”

                Louis swallowed hard when police came into the room, sitting CJ down.

                “I am fine!” He shoved them off, “your alpha is dead.” Louis blinked quickly. “He destroyed my face! He choked me –he deserves to be arrested!”

                CJ’s lawyer fixed his tie, “Louis, would it be possible for us to speak to the alpha?”

                Louis rubbed Abraham’s back, staying against the wall. He shook his head no, “he did not do anything.”

                “Yes, he did!” The police grabbed CJ again. “I saw him!”  
                Louis shook his head, “he is lying.”

                “Who are you going to believe!?” CJ ripped the bandages off his face, showing the deep marks. Louis flinched, staring at the gruesome scars. “Look at my fucking face!”

                Louis didn’t budge, “he didn’t touch him.”

                “Fucking,” CJ jumped over the table, running head on at Louis. Louis ran across the room, Abraham screaming in his arms. He fixed the crown that almost fell off his head, knees knocking together.

He kissed his child’s head, “it’s okay, baby, it’s okay.”

                “Fucking –bitch!” The police had him pressed against the wall. “He did this to me!”

                Abraham lifted his face, “stop!” He wailed, “Baba –did nothing!”

                “Shut up, you worthless little excuse for an alpha!”

                “Hey!” Louis approached the scuffle against the wall, “that is my fucking child! Watch how you speak about him, you abusive pig! –you have nothing on me now, CJ, you think I’m going to put up with this –you are out of your fucking mind!”

                Abraham rubbed his nose, nodding in agreement with his mother.

                “Let me go,” CJ breathed, “let me go.”

                A cop stood in between them, lawyer being useless and afraid in the corner. “CJ –you were supposed to compose yourself.”

                CJ sat in the chair in a slump, “I won’t let this go, Louis, I know it was him. He almost killed me and he is going to get his.”

                “Baba is strong-er than old daddy!” Abraham tried to growl, still shaking and crying. “No one strong-er than baba!”

                CJ stared hard at Abraham until the boy looked away, afraid. “I know what happened.”

                Louis looked at the police than CJ’s lawyer. “You believe this –this mess of a ‘so-called’ alpha over me?”

                CJ’s lawyer straightened up, “CJ did not attack himself. He’s always been a dignified individual.”

                Louis laughed without remorse, “dignified? Have you not seen what happened? Do you believe that I will let this go? He tried attacking me! He is unstable!”

                The lawyer stepped closer, when the police kept CJ down. “Did you see CJ at the beach?”

                “You are changing the subject.” Louis growled.

                “Did you or did you not?”

                “I did –he threatened to bite me again! I removed my mark for a reason!” Louis regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

                “You removed your bond mark –without telling CJ?”

                Louis bit his lip, “I did.”

                “Louis,” The lawyer’s cocky aura filled the room, “let me ask you, do you believe –in court, that the judge will side with you when you removed your mark? CJ is heartbroken –you’ve broken a vital connection.” Louis opened his mouth, but was interrupted. “Really now? He was only acting out as a protective alpha.”

                “This world has a disgusting view of protectiveness.”

                “CJ is stressed, he works a lot. He is a well-known alpha. –Now, if you still wish to take this little mishap to court –you may.”

                “If I tell my alpha what has happened here, he may become very ‘protective’ as well.”

                “Yes, I understand.” The man smiled, “but at the end, Abraham will go to a stable home –you are a single omega. Let us be honest here – we don’t want that. Once the judge sees your removal, you struggling, single -come now.”

                Louis stayed quiet because he was right.

                “Now, I will ask you again.” He put a hand on a very serious CJ’s shoulder. “Did your alpha put his hands on CJ?”

                “No.”

                “Liar.” CJ shook his head, “you know he did.”

                “He did not.” Louis didn’t look at the alpha, “he was home.”

                The lawyer sighed, “We will ask for a warrant if necessary.”

                “Do as you please, my alpha did nothing.”

                CJ snorted, “Your alpha… I am your alpha.”

                Louis adjusted Abraham in his arms, laughing. “You wish you were. You ruined everything because of your own self-destruction.”

                “I will get the omega I was with to speak.”

                Louis tensed up, “if that will make you happy.”

                CJ’s lawyer crossed his arms, smiling, “so you give us permission?”

                “No matter what I say will not change what you will do. You have put my child and I under circumstances we did not need, nor deserve.” Louis walked to the chair beside CJ, snatching up his book bag. “If you ever come near my home without a warrant, or a pardon from the court, I will have you arrested.”

                CJ threw his head back, cackling, “Just admit it Louis!”

                Louis spun around, “let me ask you something, sir.” He stepped closer, fear skidding off his shoulders. “Why would my alpha, a military –full breed, just hurt CJ? Hm, would it not just be easier to kill him? Did someone see my alpha enter his home?”

                The lawyer quickly looked to CJ, “military? –he is a wolf?”

                CJ’s head slowly lifted, “he is.”

                The lawyer growled, “And you did not think to tell me! –He is military –he is a full-breed!”

                “He attacked me!”

                Louis backed away from the argument, calm on his shoulders.

                “It does not matter – no one will believe that!’ The lawyer hit the table, “no one will put him in jail, they would never allow it!”

                Louis swallowed hard, head high as he exited the front doors, Abraham hugged close to his chest.

-

                Louis could smell Harry when he stopped in front of his door –the alpha’s pheromones were off the charts. Louis tried to smile at neighbors who were currently being nosey.

                The door flung open, revealing a fuming alpha. Harry’s eyes were huge, hand gripping the side of the door until it cracked. “Today is fire.”

                Louis nodded, “I am sorry.”

                Harry’s eyes grew more, “where is he.”

                Louis gulped, “I cannot right now, Harry. Let me inside, I have my child and we are cold.”

                Harry moved out of the way swiftly, taking a deep breath as Louis entered. He ignored Harry’s hard breathing, passing by him to his bedroom. He looked around at the bags that were left thrown on the floor. Louis pressed his lips together, remaining calm when Harry entered the room.

                He gently laid his sleeping baby down, stroking his cheek softly. “Sleep well, precious.” Louis kissed his face, pressing his head to Abraham’s, “such a brave boy.” He gave him one last kiss before standing up, and exiting the room again. He shivered when he heard the door close oh-so-lightly.

                Louis sat on his kitchen chair, removing his shoes, and then his socks. He removed his crown, setting it on the table. Harry eventually stopped staring and sat in a heavy plop on the chair. Louis didn’t look at him, removing his book bag instead.

                “Where were you?”

                Louis chewed on his cheek, playing with his bracelet. “Are you angry?”

“Of course I am!” Harry growled, scooting closer. “You come home smelling of that half-breed, Abraham smelling of him! You are distressed and I cannot leave to find him!” Harry glared, “where were you?”  
                Louis gave him low eyes, “if you scream again in my home, you may leave my home.” Harry sat back, shocked. “My child is sleeping.” He leaned forward, “so keep your voice down.”

They sat in silence for a while, Harry silent mostly because he was stunned for words.

Louis removed the bracelet and Harry grabbed his wrist, “please,” He kept his head down, “do not remove it.”

Louis tugged his hand away, “I am to do as I please.” He set the bracelet on the table, rubbing his wrist.

Harry kept his head bowed, “please –I forget that –I cannot act however I like –I forget to ask if you are okay first.” He swallowed, “please…”

                Louis rubbed his eyes, trying to relax. He sighed when Harry was on his knees, head in his lap, whispering. “Omega, please… I will not shout again. I am sorry –I am sorry…”

Louis closed his eyes before putting a hand on Harry’s hair. He dragged his fingers through it, relaxing every time his fingers slid through the wild long hair. He leaned down, breathing in the alpha, leaving his nose in the messy curls. “We must talk.”

Harry looked up slowly, “okay, omega. I swear will not scream.”

“Thank you.” Louis removed his hands, cupping them together instead. “Please, sit.”

Harry did, bringing his chair closer until Louis was in between his open legs. “Yes.”

“CJ,” Louis tensed when Harry did. “He came by with his lawyer –with my lawyer.” Harry said nothing. “We spoke at the court house, in this room with his lawyer.” Louis bit his lip, “CJ wants you in jail for attacking him.”

Harry blinked at Louis, giving him no expression – a face he remembers when he first met Harry.

Louis rubbed his face, “he says you attacked him –he wants you dead. –he wants his omega to defend him.”

Again, no expression.

Louis looked away, “he –tried attacking me.” There it was. Harry’s grip on his own leg, jaw clenching tight. “He said terrible things –I threatened to go to court with video footage in the room we were in. The lawyer found out I removed my bond –I wouldn’t even get a trial if I tried, because CJ was only acting as a ‘protective’ alpha.”

                Harry’s fists opened and closed, Louis’ breathing followed the pattern.

“I –lied, I said you did not do it.” Harry’s fists stopped opening and closing. “I said you were home. When they asked for your name, I did not give it. Abraham as well defended you –tried.” Louis chuckled sadly, “we defended you. CJ is really angry.” Louis nibbled on his top lip, “at the end, I said how you were a military-full breed. I didn’t think anything of it, I just thought that it would help your defense. You would have just killed him.” He rubbed his forearm, “the lawyer was upset –saying no one would put you in jail.”

                “No one will.” Harry finally spoke, “even if I kill him, they will simply send me back to Alaska and killing a half-breed over there is not seen as a crime, especially one so foul. I would never be put in your prisons, Alaskan council would never allow.” Harry grabbed Louis’ shaky fingers, bringing them to his mouth. “What you have done –for me, is something indescribable. You have defended me against some who causes you fear.” He bowed his head, “thank you.”

                Louis nodded, lips wobbling.

“I am sorry you had to go through something like that and then come home to me –being awful to you. To me screaming and making you feel worse.” He put a hand on the omega’s cheek, letting Louis nuzzle against it. “You did not deserve that.”

Louis whined softly, standing up to sit in Harry’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, sniffling. “He –called Abraham worthless.” Louis cried loudly into the alpha’s shoulder. “I swore I would never let Abraham –hear another awful word from his mouth.” Louis’ body hurt with every sob. “And he had to hear that! My baby –screamed and tried to help –and he gets called worthless!”

Harry rubbed the omega’s back, “I will fix this, I swear.”

“No!” Louis moved away, rubbing his face, “even if you do not get sentenced –you will be put back in Alaska –you will leave us –please.” Louis cried, “I am vulnerable – I am emotional –don’t leave me, alpha.” He trembled, “please, don’t leave me!”

                Harry picked Louis up, going to the front door. He sat outside, ignoring the stares from all the neighbors. He rocked the omega back and forth, rubbing and patting his back until Louis was breathing again. He kissed Louis’ scent gland, scenting the omega in large bursts. “Air, air.” Harry whispered softly, “air is everywhere for you to intake –accept it into your lungs.”

                Louis took big gulps of the cold rainy air.

“Slower, omega, slower, baby.” He closed his eyes, licking the side of Louis’ throat with a flat tongue. “Good omega, sweet Camellia. I will not leave you now. I will take fine care of you, oh I will.” He rocked back and forth. “There you are.” Harry pulled Louis’ face from his gland, licking away at his eyes and cheeks. “There is my beautiful omega, so lovely.”

                Louis whined, leaning into the licks he was receiving. He whimpered when Harry stopped, eyes closed, face going back into Harry’s gland.

                Harry smiled softly, “so sweet, Camellia.” He gave Louis’ shoulder one last kiss before standing up, and going back inside.

-

“Thank you, Zayn.” Harry wrote something down on a piece of paper, “How long?”

“I am a little rusty –ten minutes.”

“That is fine.” Harry folded the paper, sticking it in his pocket. “Call me.”

“Yes sir.”

                Harry hung up just as Abraham came out of the room, fully-clothed and rubbing his eye. “Baba…”

“Abraham…” Harry tilted his head, holding out his arms for the small child who somehow looked smaller than usual. “Come to me.” Abraham walked slowly, disoriented. Harry picked him up once he reached his hands, “how did you sleep?”

“Good…” He leaned against Harry’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Saw daddy…”

“I heard.” Harry bounced him on his knee. “Would you like to talk about it –or maybe you are hungry?”

“Almost hurt mama…” Abraham frowned, looking up at the alpha. “Said baba hurt him –but, but I said baba didn’t.” He looked down, “even though baba did.”

“You lied –for me.”

Abraham nodded silently.

“Something I never want from you.” He lifted he boy’s face, “Thank you, Abraham, for being strong –for defending me and protecting mama. But I don’t want you to ever lie for me.”

                “But –then baba gets in trouble.”

                “And then it is my problem, not yours.” He kissed Abraham’s forehead, “you are but a child, you should be lying for no one.”

“Mama lied too…”

“Something I do not want as well. I never want to put either of you in a position that you feel like you need to lie for me. If I did something, then I will take the blame.”

                Abraham nodded, “daddy said he will hurt baba and –and I said baba is stronger than daddy!”

Harry chuckled, “did you really?”

“Yeah, you said no one can hurt baba!”

“That is right, but –I lied.” Abraham pouted. “There is a way that someone can.”

“H-how?”

“By hurting mama and by hurting you.” Harry shook his head, “if you two get hurt, baba will feel it so much, I will be so sad. I always want you both safe and today, you were not. I did not know where you were –I was afraid.”

“’fraid?”

“Yes.” He sighed, “I was so afraid you were hurt and I could not get to you. I need to be able to get to you, always. When I cannot, I feel weak –hurt, scared, and sick to my stomach. You are my family and I have to make sure you are safe.”

Abraham touched Harry’s face, “I love baba –you make me and mama safe always.” He pressed his ear back against Harry’s chest, “but –mama and me have to make sure baba is safe too.”

-

“What are you doing?” Louis questioned, putting on his new robe. He watched the alpha stick folded clothes into a large old suitcase of Louis’. “Alpha?”

“Packing.”

Abraham bounced on an already filled suitcase, “hi mama! –I like your dress!”

Louis gave Abraham a brief smile, kneeling, “Harry, what are you packaging for?”

“I feel uncomfortable when I do not know where you both are.” He zipped up the full suitcase, putting it to the side before grabbing a duffle bag. “You are to move in with me.”  
               

Louis blinked quickly, “what?”

Harry stuck Abraham’s toys inside. “You are moving in with me.”

Louis stood, “says who?”

                Harry turned around, doing a double take. “Oh –you look,” he swallowed hard, “beautiful in –the robe.”

Louis crossed his arms, “Harry, may I speak with you, please?”

“My toys!” Abraham pointed at the bag, “no throw away!”

“I am not.” He stood, grabbing Louis’ hand. “Stay here, Abraham, I will talk to your mother.”

“Yes, baba!” Abraham continued bouncing, on his butt, on the luggage.”

“Omega.” Harry closed the door, “Lord, you look amazing.”

Louis gave him a look, “when were you to tell me I was moving?”

“I was not –I was just to do it.”

“Did you not think that maybe I would like to know?”

Harry crossed his arms, “I did not care, if I am honest. I need you close –if we are moving to Alaska soon, we may as well move in together.”

“Yes, but these are things I want to know.” Louis rolled his eyes, “communication, Harry, communication –air!”

Harry tried not to laugh, grabbing Louis by the hips, “I am sorry.” He kissed him slowly, tongue diving into the omega’s mouth, surprising him. He pressed Louis up against the wall, sucking on his tongue. “I am sorry.” He spoke between kisses, “do not be angry at me.” Harry touched the short silk robe, “please forgive me? I will put everything back.”

Louis breathed out a shudder, “do not… it is not that I do not want to move in. I would just like to be told.”

“I know, you love your independence.” Harry touched the side of Louis’ thigh, running his hand up. “But it is easier on my sanity if you are closer to me.”

Louis’ eyes flickered when Harry’s hand ran up further, sliding the silk cloth against his freshly washed skin. He slid his hand behind Louis’ ass, squeezing it in a hard grip. “Mm…”

Harry bit onto Louis’ lip, “no underwear…”

“No…” Louis whispered. He opened his mouth when Harry went under the robe, hand caressing each cheek. He groaned when the alpha’s leg pressed against his crotch.

“I will buy you many,” He kissed the omega, “many –lingerie. Beautiful panties that you may wear whenever you wish –mm.” He growled low, “you will look so beautiful.”

Louis closed his eyes, rubbing up against Harry, stopping when he heard the door knob. Harry grabbed the knob, slamming the door closed before Abraham could open it. “I will make you forget today, I promise.”

Louis nodded quickly, senses on edge. “Yes –please…”

Harry shut the door again when it tried opening. “Go to the restroom,” Harry breathed in, “you are wet –and although it smells delicious, your child is becoming angry.”

                Louis snapped out of his small world, blinking. He looked to the door where Abraham banged on it.

                “Open! Open now door!”

                Louis ran quickly to the bathroom.

                Harry shook his shoulders before opening the door. “Abraham, do not kick the doors.”

“Did not open!” Abraham frowned. He stared at it, “don’t like this door.”

Harry smirked, picking up the boy, swinging him around. “How would you like to live in baba’s house, Abraham?”

“Baba’s house?” Abraham laughed, “Yeah!”

Harry hugged him, dancing around the room. “Then you and mama will come live with me.”

“Yay!” Abraham lifted two hands to the ceiling, “family!”

-

“Harry.” Louis jogged out of Harry’s bathroom to his suitcase. “I have to go!”

Harry had been very serious about Louis moving in. He’d packed up their things very quickly –For once, Louis was happy that he didn’t have many possessions. They’d moved everything in two days, many things thrown away. The only furniture they’d kept was the ‘couch’, Louis’ nest and Abraham’s. Louis kept one –two vases of flowers and two plants. –he had found many hidden yellow feathers underneath objects.

They’d pushed fire to the end of the week, two days before the new moon –because of everything going on. Tomorrow was the day.

“Alpha!” Louis groaned, putting his jeans on. “I’m leaving!” He pulled on his shoes after, snatching his book bag on his way out of the bedroom. He ran to the kitchen, carefully running through Abraham and Isaac that were sitting on the floor.

“Mama,” Abraham stood up, grabbing onto his leg. “Why are you running?”

“I have to go to work, baby.” He grabbed a banana and bottle of water. “Where is baba?”

“Outside with Zayn and Liam, mama.” Abraham tugged on Louis until he looked down. “Kisses.”

Louis leaned down, kissing Abraham on the lips. “Bye, baby, give kisses to baba for me.”

                “Okay!” Abraham ran to the back of the house.

                “Bye Isaac.” Louis kissed the boy on the head, “I will see everyone at seven, okay?”

                “Okay, frænka.” Isaac smiled, “love you!”

Louis smiled, “I love you, have a good day.” He ran to the front door, running outside to his car. “Got to go, got to go.”

                “Omega!”

Louis stopped before closing the door to his car. “Alpha?”

Harry jogged down the steps to his home, walking barefoot and shirtless, to his car. Louis shook his head, despite the fact that the floor was covered in snow –that it was snowing, Harry felt nothing. “You are leaving and not saying goodbye.” Harry pulled the door open, “do not do that.”

Louis whined, “I have to go, Harry, I will be late. Your house is farther than mine.”

Harry grabbed his cheeks with one hand, squeezing them until Louis’ lips squished together. “Kiss me goodbye.”

Louis pouted, kissing the alpha. He grabbed onto the hand on his face, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis again –and again –and again. “Mm, do not go to work.”

Louis rolled his eyes, moving away, “I have given you kisses.” He bumped their noses softly, “I will see you at seven.”

“Where is your crown?”

Louis quickly touched his head, “Oh –I have forgotten it.” He shook his head, “it is fine.” He touched his neck, making sure he had his necklace.

“No.” Harry growled, grabbing Louis’ face again. “I will bring it –everyone must know you are being courted.

Louis drooped, trying to speak; ‘fine’.

Harry smiled, “you can come back inside and let me kiss you.” He rubbed his thumb against Louis’ puckered lips. “Mm, I will buy you lingerie today.”

Louis swatted Harry’s hand lightly, “Alpha, please.” He groaned, “I must go.”

“Fine, fine.” Harry leaned forward, “When we move –promise you will not work.”

“Are we doing this now?”

“Yes.” Harry grinned, “Because I am stalling you.”

“I will work.”

“Promise you will not, omega –please?”

Louis pretended to think about it, “no.”

“Then you cannot leave.” Harry laid his head on Louis’ lap, “you can stay with me.”

“Harry!” Louis tried not laughing, “I must go!”

“Promise.”

“No!” He kicked his feet, laughing. “I will be bored!”

“You will not –I will keep you busy.”

Louis blushed, laying his head back against the chair. “One day.”

“If you are pregnant, you will not work.”

“I promise –if I am not, then I will work one day a week.”

“You cannot pay bills.”

“I can pay one bill.”

“None.”

“I can buy groceries.”

“You can only buy bread.”

                “What!”

Harry laughed, lifting Louis’ sweater to kiss his stomach. “I will spoil you.”

Louis smiled, biting his lip, “you already do.”

 Harry looked up, “more –more and more.” He gave his stomach one last kiss, “Make you the happiest omega in the world.”

Louis pulled Harry’s face up slowly, kissing him, “I am already the happiest omega in the world.” Harry’s lips pulled up into a dimpled smile. Louis pinched his nose, “now, I need my crown.”

Harry groaned.

-

Fire

Creation & Destruction.

Passion.

The apartment was empty now, nothing but candles surrounding them. The flames gave a dim glow to their skins, put a fire in their eyes. They were both naked –head to toe. There was one gift, three pillows and one blanket. It was warm –no one was talking.

The flames were dancing, cheering them on.

Fire is attentive.

The flames begged them to stop smiling, begged them to dance –so Harry took him by the hand and they danced.

There was no music, but there was plenty of sound. The beating of hearts in two, creating a sound that could never be produced with an instrument. Their feet moved in sync although neither of them could dance. It was beautiful, bodies so different, copying each other in perfect harmony.

Fire is strength.

The dance ended in laughter, kisses and caresses. Laughter in an empty home that was far from empty. Emotions –love, filled every gap of air they inhaled. They were happy –they were in love.

“Come, beautiful omega.” The alpha laid him on the blanket, head resting on the pillow. “Lovely…” He kissed down his flat stomach, sucking dark marks on the tender skin. His skin itched with every noise –finally noise. His hands covered every inch of clean skin, always searching for something –anything that will alert him that his omega is not an angel. Something that will tell him he did not find an angel. Anything to tell him that his omega is not too good for him. –He could never find one –there was never anything. He was perfect down to the beauty mark on his ankle. He was an angel and nude looked striking on him.

The alpha’s fingers dug into skin, making his lover feel tranquil –safe. His lips burned marks onto parts he would be that last to see. Tongue and teeth working together in an effort to bond with the flesh.

Nipples so sensitive, the soft flower was screaming. Nipples sucked raw red with teeth marks following. Teeth gently tugged until they pulled away from him and welcomed his tongue as a sense of cool. Nipples hard, easy to lick, suck –pamper. A lasting feeling on each one, making sure to indulge in both. – How the omega arched, screamed and whimpered at very nip and suck. There were tears on his waterline, only seen through the flame’s eyes.

He inhaled deep, eyes fluttering at the smell. The candles were scentless –but the room was soon to be consumed by his omega. He was ready to suffocate in it. He took a chance, touching between the omega’s thighs, hissing when his hand came in contact with smooth slick. He took a second chance, finger breaching the winking entrance. The alpha licked his lips at how easy it was, how wet it was –how wet his flower was.

“Mm, Camellia.” He pulled out slowly, feeling the walls contract against his lone finger. “So soft, so wet for me.” A moan escaped him –broke through his mouth, moaned loud for his alpha. Bottom half, lifting, fucking down on nothing –on a finger that traced his rim. Fucking down hard on air –cock standing straight up. He flicked softly at the dripping hole before his finger slipped back into the burning heat. “Fucking beautiful, omega.”

The omega was howling, moving on his own, cock leaking with barely any stimulation. The finger did not move, not even wiggle –the owner too entranced with the movements –the energy, erupting from the omega.

Fire is energy.

                It took a second –just one, for the omega to realize the finger was gone. It was being sucked on greedily by the alpha, tongue removing any trace of the sweet liquid. The alpha’s eyes were wide, keeping visual on the omega that was red –something that had nothing to do with the flickering flames.

                The omega whined, turning over, rutting against the blanket. His tight hole exposed in the dim light. His legs concealed by goosebumps, soaked in his own juices that fell onto the blanket, “alpha…”

                The alpha closed his eyes at the sound of his name, rethinking his favorite sounds. His eyes opened to watch the omega, watch him come all over the blanket. Watch his ass leak –break the dam that held back what was left. It all broke at once, pheromones wild now. Growls from both parties, eyes moving quickly –unable to focus. Brain rushing, breathing hurried, hands shaking –grabbing onto anything that kept them stable.

The omega’s hips seemed stable enough.

                He mounted him, blurry eyed, trying to concentrate.

                The synchronization scared him. How in tune they were together. How they braced for impact –together.

Fire is forceful.

                It slipped in with little resistance. It was a welcome party for his lower half –it had been a long time. It had been the only time he was actually in love –it felt unreal.

                It was hot, hotter than any flame that tried to out burn them. Wetter than any river –any ocean. It was tight –but welcoming. He was being welcomed with opened arms and he would not turn around.

                His hands were holding on so tight, fingers digging into sensitive skin that was sure to bruise. Cock warmed by a skintight space –but a space that begged to be filled further.

                His omega was crying, calling for him to move –he moved. He was moving fast –hips slamming hard. Then his omega was screaming, voice hardly exposed with the pillow stuffed in his mouth. His movements were on point, making sure to hit that sweet spot –the spot that made his omega feel nothing but ecstasy.

                His hands moved to loose hair, pulling until the omega was stood on his knees. It was better than him ripping the pillow from his mouth. He pulled his head back, putting a hand around the flower’s throat, the alpha squeezed –a sign of dominance, and the omega went limp.

                His hand slid down, over the omega’s stomach, down to his wet erection. He tugged at it roughly, groaning at the squeeze around his own member. His hips did not cease, keeping a fast pace –leaving red marks on the plump ass cheeks of his flower. He ran his finger over the slit at the top, hand stilling when he felt shots of come cover his palm.

                “Mm,” He breathed into the smaller male’s neck, “delicious.”

                The omega squealed, pushing back, putting the alpha’s dirty hand to his mouth. It did not take long for his knot to swell –and swell it did. It was large –it would hurt his omega and it scared him –he had to relax… but then his hand was placed back on a throat; the omega’s head was thrown back on his shoulder. He felt so little in his arms, eyes and face covered in tears –gurgling sounds flaring up from his mouth.

                He stared at the flames, no longer dancing. Giving them respect –giving them their blessing.

                He was being rough –too rough, but with every sound, scream and beg that crept from the omega’s throat, he became rougher. Fingers now digging in with the assistance of his nails. Teeth biting hard at different parts of his shoulder.

                “A-a-alpha!”

                He wanted to respond, tell his omega he was there. –He could not think. The flames began dancing again, praising them –giving them a different type of blessing. He groaned at the pull on his own hair, tongue licking at the teeth marks now scarred into the clean skin.

                “Oh, omega –oh, you feel so good.” His knot was begging –needing to get inside something. Asking to not be wasted. It could slip in easy –he could try –but if he hurt his omega, he would never forgive himself. He needed self-control –and then;

“Knot me! Knot me, alpha!”

And then –self-control caught fire.

                It happened fast –the knot slipped inside with some pressure and the omega fell docile. His head dropped as if he fainted, neck exposed, necklace swinging –giving him permission. The omega drooled, eyes wide, burning holes into the blanket. His body was still –head bowed in such a way, the alpha shivered.

                He wasn’t thinking until he saw the scarring. His body flooded with dominance –with anger.

Fire is jealous.

He was jealous.

He was furious.

This was his omega.

And now –he really was.

                Harry bit him, and he bit him hard. Louis screamed, only for a moment –body going slack, mouth following. Tears slid down his face and Harry was sure he was in pain –but it was too late.

                His teeth broken skin easily, digging in deeper even after blood flooded his mouth. He was coming, senses out of whack –eyes unfocused, pleasure high. He growled, snarling –making sure the mark stayed.

Louis finally screamed, pain flooding his body. He fell forward, connected by Harry’s knot, neck covered in blood.

                He was shaking, head turned to the side –fingers clawing at the pillows. His back arched, wailing until his voice splintered. Harry made sure the knot stayed put, mouth and chin dripping with the red liquid. He closed his eyes, unable to do much for his omega.

                Removing a bond was painful. Removing a bond from a half-breed, that had much thinner skin than a wolf, is unbearable. A wolves teeth were strong –There was no running away from the pain.

                It took a while for Louis’ eyes to dilate. He blinked at nothing, taking a minute before trying to roll onto his back. Harry kept him on his front, growling when Louis tried again. He pinned the omega’s arms down. Louis allowed the treatment, lifting a hand to touch the bleeding mark.

                Harry leaned down, licking at the scorching mark with a flat tongue. He licked over Louis’ fingers that kept touching over it. He kissed down the protruding spine, nipping at the sweaty skin.

                “Mm.” Louis wiggled when the knot started coming undone. He squirmed, rolling onto his side. He looked at his alpha with low eyes. “Mm –mm!” He kept wiggling until faced with Harry, the alpha’s knot now small enough to slip out.

                Louis blinked slowly, lips light purple. He leaned up, licking the side of Harry’s throat. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Louis to find the spot he wanted to bite.

                He picked just next to the scent gland, canines taking a few tries to go through the wolf’s skin. Once the skin broke, Louis growled, legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist. He moved away once blood touched his lips, licking the mark slowly. He fell back, arms out stretched.

                Harry licked at his chest, kissing different parts. He put a hand on the back of Louis’ neck, rubbing the mark. “Omega.”

                Louis whined happily, eyes closed. “Omega.” He whined louder, music to Harry’s ears. “Alpha.”

                Harry kissed his parted lips, transferring small bits of blood that he licked away. “Alpha.”

                Louis kept squirming, due to the new mark –the new bond formed –and there was a lot of come inside of his belly.             

                He rolled onto his side and Harry wrapped him. He stood up, walking to the kitchen to bring food and water to his dehydrated omega. He washed his mouth in the sink before going back to the living room. Harry sat beside him, lifting Louis’ head onto his lap. He fed the omega a grape, giving him sips of water in between.

                “Alpha…” Louis made a little noise through his nose. He sniffed at Harry’s leg, rubbing his face against it.

Harry smiled, embracing the omega’s cheek. “I am here.”

                Louis was wrapped in a little burrito, humming happily every time he was given a piece of fruit. He tried getting closer to Harry, but the alpha kept him where he was even when he began crying. “Stay.” Harry ordered, giving Louis another fruit that he spit out. Harry sighed, shaking his head, “you must stay –let the bond form.”

                “Mm!” Louis crawled, getting laid back down. Louis kicked and tried wiggling out of the blanket.

                This is common in omegas. After bitten, they become needy –they craved affection. The bond needed at least thirty minutes before fully formed. In that time, the omega was supposed to stay still and hydrated.

                Harry kept him still, putting his face against Louis’, letting the small omega lick his face and nibble at his cheeks and nose. “Alpha...”

                “Yes, my beautiful flower.” He licked Louis back, “I am here.” He put a grape in his mouth, feeding it to Louis, “good boy…”

                Louis preened at the praise, wiggling again. Harry cooed at him, “stay still for me, beautiful, listen to your alpha.”

                Louis did stop moving at that, whining, but he stopped. Harry put his finger into Louis’ mouth, letting the omega bite on it, “you are now my mate –my beautiful omega.” He smiled, moving Louis’ hair from his forehead. “We will spend our lives together –in love, happy and safe. The elements have blessed us –they have given us passage.” He watched as tears slithered down Louis’ face. “I will take only the best care of you –it has been something I have said before, but I swear. We will begin building our lives now –are you ready?”

                Louis nodded, becoming greedy with two fingers in his mouth now. He yawned, growling when Harry removed his fingers. The alpha chuckled softly, putting them back, “my darling, rest.” He sighed when Louis’ eyes shut, “we are finally mated.”

-

“For fire, there will be one gift.” He laid the Jasper knife in front of Louis, bowing twice. “Fire is a beautiful element –but it is also the only one not found naturally in nature. –fire has many good qualities, but also many bad. We cannot only focus on good and pretend like the bad does not exist. The same in our relationship. There will be good but there will be bad, we must acknowledge both.”

Louis carefully lifted the beautiful knife to the flames, watching the light bounce off.

“Fire is dangerous, so we must learn how to use it properly. This knife if made from Jasper. I have asked for this to be made when we started water. Jasper is a special stone –it helps when handling emotional trauma.”

Louis looked up.

“To give you a sense of calm –peace of mind for your past and your future.”

Louis looked down at the knife, closing his hand around the Jasper handle. “Thank you…”

“It is also for protection –as is every stone I have given to you.” He bowed, “If I am not around –even for a moment, I want to know that someone, something, is protecting you.”

Louis smiled softly, keeping the knife close. He bowed, “Thank you…”

“This is the end of our courting. The crown will not be needed when you exit the house –we thank the elements for their kindness in accepting and understanding our differences –our love. We hope, and we pray, that you watch over our family as we move and as we grow.”

Louis nodded, eyes closed, “Thank you…”

Harry lifted his head, “we are stronger than ever.” He smiled, “and we will keep on our road to success.”

Louis picked up his glass of wine when Harry did, clicking them together. “To us…”

“To us.”

-

                “It was so painful.” Louis laid on the blanket, letting Harry massage his worn-out body. He kept his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing over the mark that he wanted to familiarize with. “Liam said it may hurt, but I did not think so much.”

                “I have broken through a bond that had already been formed,” Harry kissed Louis’ bruised hip,  
“that is why. I am sorry.”

                “It is okay.” Louis rubbed his neck, joyful. “I am very happy –after the pain,” He shook his head at the memory, “I felt such a beautiful emotion. Everything –everything for you –I wanted you so badly –I was so happy.”

                Harry kissed Louis’ thigh, smiling, “I am glad, omega.”

                Louis shook his head, staring at the ceiling that reflected some of the candle’s light. “We have done something –unheard of. A full-breed and a half-breed had sex.” He almost laughed, “It is insane.”

                “Do you dislike it?”

                “No.” Louis looked at him quickly, “I am happy, alpha.”

                Harry smirked, “roll on your stomach, please.” Louis listened, moaning when his ass was massaged.  “You have become so compliant.” Harry opened both cheeks, stealing a fast lick.

                Louis whimpered, “Alpha…”

                “Mm, so submissive.” He sucked at the red ring, soothing it. “Tomorrow morning, I will take you again.”

                “Yes, alpha.”

                “Oh my,” Harry growled, “extremely submissive –I am going to fall in love again.” He rubbed down the back of Louis’ thighs. “I may be wrong for this –I do not want you to work anymore.”

                Louis grunted, “We made a deal.”

                Harry laughed into Louis’ butt cheek, “and I am still in love with your independence.”

-

The candles burned out into the next morning, light peeked through the thin blinds, exposing a beautiful sight.

                Louis was sitting on his throne –pink silk robe untied and loose on his body. The silk was stained by his come –wet and sticky against his skin.

                “Alpha!” Louis croaked, hands clawing at Harry’s chest. He arched, head thrown backwards. Louis paused his riding, spilling a pool onto Harry’s torso. His mouth parted, pink lips shiny with spit, eyes staring wide at the ceiling. His slick slid out of him easily, falling onto Harry’s thighs, covering his cock in the wonderful smelling substance.

                “Omega…” Harry mumbled, watching his omega shake and tremble while impaled on his cock. Louis’ nails scraped dark red lines across the alpha’s chest, any deeper and Louis would draw blood. He lifted Louis’ hand, sucking on the fingers, “oh,” Harry hissed, feeling Louis clench down on him, holding him. “I will never grow used to this.”

                Louis closed his eyes, hips slowly rolling circles on the knot that grew. He panted, over-stimulated and tired, tongue out. Louis bounced once, then twice, finding his rhythm again –legs beginning to ache.

                Purple-blue bruises littered his skin, new designs currently being pressed into his flesh by Harry’s rough hands. Harry growled deep, hips pushing up as Louis fell and rose. It did not take long for the loud sounds to fill the hot apartment again.

                His pink robe slid off his shoulders, Harry biting his lip at the sight. He groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his skull, “I am so blessed,” He moaned, thrusting upward. “My omega is a god.” Harry’s hand landed on his sides, blindly rubbing Louis’ bulging tummy, “our children will grow here, omega.”

                Louis nodded, lip tucked under his teeth, cock straining painfully.  He slowed down, body becoming too sensitive to move.

                “Abraham will have a brother or sister.” Harry opened his eyes, hands squeezing Louis’ sides kindly. “Mm, you look gorgeous. I cannot wait to give you pups.” He pushed up hard, knot catching at Louis’ rim much easier than yesterday.

                The omega muffle screamed, slumping forward. Harry blinked hazily – eyes coming back into focus as Louis slowly fell onto his chest. He accepted the omega with open arms. Harry sniffed him as they stayed connected. He licked the small bit of sweat on Louis’ face. “I think I will become addicted to filling you.”

                Louis whimpered softly. Once comfortable, he kissed Harry’s chest.

                “How do you feel omega? –in a moment I will bring you food.”

                Louis said nothing, cuddling up close to his alpha. Small noises fell from his lips, acting very spoiled. Harry kissed his hair, “answer me, omega. How are you feeling?”

                “Good…” Louis rasped. He released pheromones, confirming how good he actually felt.

                Harry hummed contently, rubbing two hands up and down his spine. “So good, omega.” He touched the robe with gentle finger tips, “I must remember to buy more of these.”

                Louis didn’t move an inch, even after the knot deflated. He whined out loud when he felt leakage in his lower region. Harry carefully rolled him onto his back, “it will come out, we will shower again.” He wrapped the shivering omega in the stained blanket –stained with small spots of blood and semen, Harry would wash it and keep it for the memory.

                He jogged to the kitchen, looking for a simple snack to give his omega before they went for breakfast.

                He brought crackers, cheese and smoked salmon, setting it down. Harry touched Louis’ warm face, “omega…”

                “Alpha…” Louis mumbled. He yawned, “Will we have breakfast with Abraham?”

                “Of course, Camellia.” He cut a piece of cheese, placing it onto the cracker with a slice of salmon. “Open, my little snowdrop.”

                Louis did, purring at the taste. “I like that very much.” He opened his mouth for another. Louis sat up, covering his lower half. “I will give the key back today, because we are done with the apartment.”

                “Yes, omega.” He smiled, leaning over to kiss Louis. “My love.”

                “Yes, alpha?” Louis currently had two crackers in each hand.

                Harry grinned, making another cracker for him. “What do you want our bedroom to look like?”

                “Hm,” Louis chewed, sticking the second cracker in his mouth. “Simple… but I would like a vase of flowers –two. I like the nest –pictures on the walls.”

                “I will make sure it is large, to put a second nest when you become pregnant.”

                Louis stopped from putting the next cracker in his mouth. He sighed, “Harry…”

                “What is wrong?” Harry moved the food aside, scooting closer. He grabbed Louis’ face, “baby flower, there is a shift in the air –what is wrong?”

                Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek, “wha –what if I cannot become pregnant…”

                “I promised, I will give you a child.”

                “Yes, but –I am a half-breed, you are full. Although I am direct line –what if I cannot have a child? My body rejects children –what if you leave me because I cannot bear children?”

                “Look at me, Louis.” Harry tried grabbing onto Louis’ face every time the omega moved away. “Omega.” He growled, grabbing him harder, “look at me.”

                Louis pouted, “I – don’t want you to leave because I cannot have a child.”

                “If you think I would leave you because of that then you have a big misconception of us as mates.” He cut his eyes, “I love you –we have a child. Abraham is yours –is ours. I would love a child of my own, but if I cannot have one, it is fine. –Abraham is not of me, but I love him as if he is.” He kissed Louis’ forehead, “it will not change that every time I see you, I will fall in love again.” He smiled when Louis did, blush on his cheeks. “I will fall in love every morning and every night –and a child will not change that.”

-

                Harry pressed play, sitting back in his chair with Zayn leaning on the back.

                It started off mostly normal –until the alpha started screaming. Harry watched with low eyes –hands gripping the arms of the chair when CJ jumped over the table.

                “Shut up, you worthless little excuse for an alpha!”

                “…that is my fucking child –you are out of your fucking mind!”

                “…your alpha –I am your alpha.”

                Harry looked away, jaw tight.

                Zayn stood up, pausing it. He sat on a chair across from Harry. He cleared his throat, folding his hands, “kill him.”

                Harry chewed hard on his lip, trying to breath. “If I kill him –I start my new life with blood on my hands –if I do nothing, it will eat at me. I will come back on my own accord and do it.”

                Zayn sat back, “if you want support, I will give it.” He shook his head, “he does not deserve life.”

                “Oh,” Harry chuckled darkly, “I know this… I know.” He bit on his thumb, “before new moon, I will handle it. I will talk to my omega –I swore I would do nothing unless he knows.” Harry looked at the paused video, focusing on CJ. “If Louis says I should not do it,” He smiled, “then I will not – I will do worse.”


	21. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ég mun hegða sér: I will behave  
> já, faðir: yes father
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> so... hi. it's me, from the dead. Irma took my ass out. God says what's up & he said I could finish up my story -he says your welcome.  
> I was hot - i had no power - i had nothing, but I did have hot Cheetos, canned peaches, and tuna.  
> But on a real note, thank you guys for everything, love -prayers and all. It literally broke my heart, all the damage Irma did, from people to homes. From the islands to here to Texas to Mexico, my heart flies to all of you. Thank you all for your love, not just to me but to everyone.
> 
> I promised myself to write during the storm, but it was so damn hot -oh my god, I just got power back and I almost picked up the bible and read the whole damn thing. Enough about me, here is the new chapter -oh, wait -I got off track. I was suppose to write during the hurricane but we had 2 flashlights and a little light I paid 8$ for at 7 eleven -that's it. So, I couldn't waste battery. Anyway, I wrote this up today and soon we will all start new.
> 
> **WARNINGS: throw up mention, violence (not high detail), threatening (in detail), talks about abuse (not high detail)**
> 
> bless

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

                  “Abraham really liked his gifts.” Louis smiled, stirring his tea. He sighed, “You did not have to buy him a gift –but thank you.”

                “And you did not need to buy gifts for Zayn, Liam nor Isaac –but you have.” Harry picked up his mug. “Abraham loves puzzles.” He finished off his own tea.

                Louis giggled, “I think he will be happy with the fifteen new puzzle boxes.” He closed his eyes, laying his head on his hand. “I feel so happy with life lately.”

                Harry grabbed his face, “I can tell.”

                Louis’ lashes fluttered open, he smiled, “I’ve bought you a gift.”

                “You did not need to –I do not celebrate this holiday.”

                “I know, I know.” Louis kissed Harry’s hand before standing, “Stay and I will be right back.” He ran to the room, coming back with a small black box. Louis sat down, holding out the box with both hands. “Here you go.”

                Harry took it slowly, he poked the small red bow at the top. “What is it?

                Louis picked up his cup, cradling it, “you must open it to find out.”

                Harry looked down, glancing at Louis, then back down. He opened the lid, blinking at the ring. “A ring?”

                Louis smiled, touching his necklace. “It is pure silver.” He bit his lip, “when we first met –you bought the silver necklace. –After you told me the story about wearing what is supposed to be your weakness,” He smiled into his cup, “I wanted to buy you a different ring, also made of silver.”

                Harry kneeled on the ground, laying his head in Louis’ lap, breathing. Louis put his cup down, laying his head on top Harry’s. “I love you,” Harry whispered, “more than anyone in this world.”

                Louis kissed his alpha’s head, “as do I.” He rubbed the back of Harry’s neck, “I am glad you like it.”

                Harry kissed Louis’ thigh, “I love it –I love it very much.” He closed his eyes, clutching the box tight, “you are so good to me, omega.”

-

                “Abraham, please relax.” Louis sighed, cuddling the crying child with his security blanket. “It is three in the morning.” He bounced the boy in the cold December air.

                He’d been outside for thirty minutes and it was freezing, the type of cold and sent pins and needles up your spine. Louis was outside, with no shoes –in a robe, but Harry took him outside when he was crying so he thought it might help Abraham too. He’d woken up just before Abraham had even started crying –the boy had been squirming and whining when Louis approached him. He took him outside so that he wouldn’t wake up anyone.

                They had spent the day packing up things –again. Louis was exhausted from fire –he hadn’t realized that the bond would suck the strength out of him. Harry explained that courting rituals were a week long for a reason; you needed time to unwind, and be pampered by your alpha. Louis was still happy as a clam about it though. Exhausted or not.

                Abraham had immediately noticed a change in his smell. The boy would not stop sniffing him. He also noticed that Louis’ bite was back and was very upset about it –thinking that Louis would have to go back to the doctor again. He explained that this bite was new, it was from Harry –Abraham had sat back and smiled for at least five minutes.

                Then he saw bruises –and bites –and hickies –that didn’t end so well. Harry had gotten a ‘stern’ talking to for ten minutes out of every hour in the day. ‘No hitting mama –no biting mama’ and Louis’ favorite; ‘don’t know what hickie is –but no hickie either’.

The rest of the things in the apartment were gone, and the key was given away. Harry, Abraham, and him, left a week after new moon. Zayn and Liam would be leaving with them, so they were all packed up as well.

                It had been strenuous, even the kids were worn-out by the end the day –especially after bringing all of Abraham’s toys to Harry’s house. Harry seemed to be the most tired, not getting much sleep the night before, and having to help some movers send furniture to Zayn’s house in Alaska.

                It was happening very quickly, as did most things in his life lately. Louis couldn’t hide his excitement though. Even after all of the mess with CJ –he was actually leaving. He wanted to be able to do it without help, but at this point, he didn’t care. He was thinking about Abraham and his new life as a freshly bonded, newly mated, omega.

                Abraham sniffled, clutching his mother’s robe.

                “Louis.” Louis spun around to a smiling Liam. “Is everything okay?”

                “Yes, I am sorry if Abby woke any of you.”

                “Just me.” Liam rubbed the child’s back making him whimper. “Mother’s intuition.”

                “He had a nightmare,” Louis sighed.

                “I see.” Liam hummed. “There is something we do for wolves that helps them calm down.” He sat on the outdoor couch, holding out his arms for the boy. Louis handed him off, cringing when Abraham began crying.

                Liam laid the boy, on his stomach, over his lap. He removed Abraham’s blanket and shirt with Louis’ help. “An alpha may be stronger than us omegas, physically, but we will always have the superior senses. When our children need us, we are up before they can even make a sound.” Liam rubbed a flat hand over Abraham’s back before scratching soft lines down the skin. He then took his free hand and rubbed up the child’s nose softly. He repeated the motions a few times until Abraham’s eyes closed.

                Louis smiled tiredly, “Thank you.” He rubbed his eye softly, “I am very sleepy.” He played with Abraham’s small bun. “I feel the happiest I’ve ever been.” Louis bit his lip, “Abraham has barely had any nightmares since Harry came into our lives –but I know after seeing his father, it has scared him. I tried talking to him when I was bathing him but he said, ‘I’m okay as long as mama is okay’.”

                Liam chuckled, carefully sitting Abraham up. Louis sat back, crossing his legs. He took his baby into his arms, kissing his shoulders. He re-wrapped him in his blanket, making sure the wrap was tight. “I worry sometimes…” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, “I want more children –I worry that if I have another one, it will happen all over again.”

                Liam sat back, rubbing his pregnant tummy. “Harry will never put his hands on you.”

                “I know –but what if –he leaves?” Louis groaned, clutching Abraham closer when a sharp wind gusted by. “Harry swears he will not but –what if he does?”

                “Louis, Wolves mate for life.” Liam chuckled, “I do not think you understand what has happened. Courting is such a holy ritual. Harry has mated you, a half-breed. He hates half-breeds.” Louis swallowed hard. “He fought them for a very long time –has seen the worst in all of them. But he has courted you –he has not toyed around with you –you have been courted by a very important wolf. Harry is a god where we come from –he was the youngest leader in wolf history.” Liam smiled, putting a hand on his knee, “he absolutely adores you –that alpha will never leave your side. Harry believes in soulmates –he believes you are his soulmate.” Louis closed his eyes at the breeze. “Him leaving you –on his own accord, is the least of your worries.”

                Louis touched his anklet, fidgeting with the stones, “and if he leaves because of the military?”

                “I am not sure if you have spoken to Harry about it.” Liam scooted forward, “When you are to move, Zayn will accept you into our family. Zayn is a military alpha –worked right under Harry. They will not deny him entry with a half-breed. Harry will come in as a wolf and you will come in with us.”

                Louis breathed, shivering, “yes…” He tried not to smile, “We have spoken –this calms me every time it is explained.”

                Liam touched Louis’ hand, “there is nothing to worry about.  You will have a child and I will help you through it all.” He cupped Louis’ cheek, “we just finished buying a home in Sitka, it is smaller –we will use it just for vacationing. You all will live there while your home is being built.”

                “You,” Louis was in awe. “Why are you willing to do so much for us?”  
                “We like your family very much –and now that you are Harry’s family, you are ours.” Liam shrugged softly, “Harry –he saved Zayn so many times –kept him alive when he was kidnapped during war. He helped build our first home –he helped with Isaac. Harry has done so much for us –we could never thank him enough. –Even while living here –he always came to visit. Harry –he is an amazing alpha, I love him very much.” Liam touched his chest, with a bowed head. “We would die for him, and now you are a part of him –you are a part of us.”

                Louis smiled, eyes crinkling, hugging Abraham. “I cannot wait to have a child –and even if I do not, I will know that Abraham is safe around such good beings.”

                Liam crossed his legs, “I think you will have a girl.”

                “Really?” Louis grinned, “Any gender will be fine.” He bit his lip, “Is there a way to become pregnant faster?”

                Liam chuckled, “all you can do is wait. There is no secret way to become pregnant. It is all about compatibility. The same way that a bond forms –acceptance.”

                “I accept Harry.” He adjusted Abraham, wrapping him tighter in the safety blanket when it came loose, “My body accepts Harry –hopefully it will also accept his child.”  
                “If your body accepted someone so vile –and you were incompatible, it will accept Harry. Remember that Harry loves you for you, not for whether you can give him a child or not.”

                “Liam.” Zayn stepped outside. “Why are you awake?”

                Liam smiled, putting a hand on his stomach, “I heard Abraham crying, so I came to make sure everything was okay.”

                Zayn nodded once, “I see.” He helped Louis stand up, “is he alright?”

                “Yes, yes. I am sorry.” Louis bowed his head, “Liam has helped me.”

                Liam smiled, being helped up by Zayn. “Of course, Louis.” He hugged his alpha, “I am tired.”

                “I can imagine.” Zayn rubbed his belly then his back, “let me take you to bed, darling.”

                Harry opened the door quickly, eyes red. “Louis.”

                Louis blinked quickly at him, “hello, alpha –is something wrong?”

                Harry breathed, glancing at Zayn and Liam. “You were not in bed.” He huffed, stepping outside, “Camellia, you are not dressed to be outside.”

                “Yes, I brought Abraham outside –he had a nightmare.”

                Harry grabbed Louis as Zayn and Liam walked around them. Zayn bowed quickly, “goodnight.”

                “Goodnight –thank you again, Liam!”

                Liam smiled, closing the door after him. Harry touched Louis’ face, shaking his head. “Sweet omega, you are freezing – you are pale.”

                Louis kissed him softly, “will you take Abraham back to bed?”

                “Of course –you will come as well.”

                “I will stay here, so that we may talk.” Louis gave his child to his new father, slowly, “sh, sh.” He cooed when Abraham stirred. “My sweet alpha.” He gave him a kiss on his small cheek, “make sure he is warm.”

                Harry bowed his head, “Yes omega, stay here.”

                “Yes alpha.” Louis sat down, now feeling colder than before. He rubbed his arms, tugging the short robe down, as far as it could go. Louis picked up Abraham’s shirt, folding it a few times. The omega fiddled with his anklet until Harry returned with a thick blanket.

Louis held up his arms, letting Harry pick him up and sit him back in his lap. He wrapped the blanket behind Louis’ back before putting his hot hands on Louis’ small feet.

                “Please, omega,” Harry sighed, “if Abraham wakes up –or you do –wake me.”

                “No.” Louis frowned, “you are exhausted.”

                Harry growled, making Louis frown harder. “What have I said, omega? What if I could have helped –you are freezing.” He squeezed Louis’ feet, “you can become sick –when I woke up, and you were not there, I almost screamed.”

                Louis licked Harry’s cheek, “you are acting a little grumpy.” He pressed his face against Harry’s, letting the alpha scent him until he was happy. Harry kissed the side of his neck. “I will not wake you, if I can handle it.” Louis kissed Harry before he could speak. “But,” He kissed him again, “I will wake you if I go outside.”

                “Fine.” Harry mumbled. He wrapped his hands around Louis’ back, “I cannot believe I did not feel you move –I did not hear Abraham.”

                “I was awake before he cried. I took him outside like you had taken me –Liam helped me calm him.”

                Harry nodded, “I will thank him in the morning.” He closed his eyes, head leaning back. Louis kissed Harry’s Adam’s apple, nibbling and sucking around his throat. Harry rubbed Louis’ body, getting him to moan softly at the difference in temperature. Harry opened one eye, smiling, “beautiful.” He cupped Louis’ face, “I cannot wait to move in with you –spend my life with you.” He chuckled at Louis’ when the omega shied away. “I have drawn a floor plan I wish for you to see –I would like you to draw in things and write in where you want everything to be. If you do not like it, I will start over.”

                “I know I will love it.” He kissed Harry’s chin, pulling his hair out of its bun. “When you come into Alaska –they will not see you?”

                “There is always a chance, omega.”

                Louis looked down, even when Harry tried lifting his face. He shook his head aggressively when Harry grabbed his chin. “Louis…” Harry cooed, “my love, please…”

                Louis’ hold on Harry’s arms’ tightened, “if you are seen…”

                “I am like every other artic wolf.”  
                “You are huge!” Louis shouted, finally looking up. “They will know you are military!”

                Harry chewed his lip, “this is true.”

                Louis growled, looking down again, “You are fast…”

                Harry nodded seriously, “faster than a cheetah.”

                Louis looked up, licking his lips, “swear to me, that you will run as fast as you can –do not stop.”

                Harry bowed his head, “I swear I will run as fast as I can –I will not stop.

-

                “Omega,” Harry walked into the bedroom, looking around. “Omega? What are you doing?”

                Louis was sitting on the floor, by the window, cross-leg –eyes closed. When the omega didn’t respond, Harry kneeled in front of him. He carefully put a hand on his thigh, Louis quickly slapped it away.

                “Omega.” Harry spoke, shocked, looking at his hand.

                Louis opened one eye, “I am meditating.”

                Harry raised a brow, “and so you hit me?” He pushed Louis down, laying over him. “Not very nice, omega.” He kissed his mate slowly, “Mm, why did you hit me?”

                Louis giggled when Harry tickled his sides, “Alpha –this is important!”

“And I must talk to you –it is important as well.”

                “Mine is more important!”

                “What is so important, hm?”

                Louis laughed, trying to get away from wiggling fingers. “I cannot tell you!”

                “Oh no, do not hide things from your alpha.”

                “I am meditating,” Louis grabbed Harry’s face with both hands. “On having a baby.”

                Harry chuckled, shaking his head, “A baby?”

                “Yes,” Louis shoved him before rubbing Harry’s shoulder, “I am serious, Harry.”

                Harry grinned, licking his lips. “And what are you meditating on?”

                Louis pouted, “On how to have a baby.”

                Harry laughed, hugging the omega. “That, I believe, is not how it works.”

                “I don’t care.” Louis groaned, touching the ring now hanging off of Harry’s neck. “You can’t leave me –I need to become pregnant before we leave.”

                Harry smiled sadly, “I am not going to force your body to have a child that it may not be ready for.”

                “You will.” Louis cut his eyes, squeezing the silver jewelry. “I must.”

                “I do not want you to have a child because of me –I never wanted that and I will not want it now.” He touched Louis’ stomach, “when our child is ready to be conceived, it will be.”

                Louis groaned loudly making Harry laugh. “What was so important that you had to interrupt my meditation?”

                Harry sat up, sitting Louis up. “It is about CJ.” Harry sighed, “I have acted as calm as I can, but I asked Zayn to find me footage of the day you were at court… It made me so proud to be your alpha –Abraham’s new father.” He smiled softly, “But, I became increasingly furious as well.” Harry bowed his head, “with your permission, may I kill him?”

                “That – is a very intense question, Harry.” Louis touched the back of his neck, fingers skimming over his new bond mark. “I -,” Louis swallowed hard, “I don’t want us entering a new life like this. We will leave here soon.”

                “My mind will not rest if I do nothing –It will fester.” Harry looked up, “and I will come back, on my own, and I will kill him with my bare hands.”

                Louis nodded, once –then twice, “What are you planning?”

                “Death –or his eyes and hands.” Harry’s jaw locked, straightening up –just like a solider. “If I cannot kill him –I will do worse by pulling his eyes out and pulling his hands off.”

                Louis began sweating. “I –I –I- will go with you.”

                “You will not.” Harry glared, “I never want you to see me in such a way –you are an omega, you will become so sick.”

                “Then, as your mate, I will say no. You cannot.” Louis sat up straight, looking out the window, “if I am not there, then you cannot.”

                Harry said nothing for a long time, instead they kept a staring contest. “You will be sick, omega.”

                “I don’t care.” Louis breathed, “CJ has hurt me, my child –and now he has threatened my family. I am an omega –but I am not weak. I –don’t want him dead, I want him to suffer but –I do not want you killing anyone unless in defense.” He blinked at the floor, “CJ is a really awful man, Harry, he really did hurt me –more importantly, he hurt my son. He hurt Abby, physically and mentally – I will never forgive him.” He touched his heart, “when you have a child –and someone hurts them –in anyway,” he shook his head, “you only want bad for them.”

                Harry breathed out, fists trembling, “okay –and,” He bowed his head, “and so –the verdict.”

                Louis put a hand over Harry’s fist, “take out his hands, but more importantly,” He squeezed, “take out his eyes.”

-

                “New moon!” Isaac ran around the living room with Abraham, “new moon! New moon cookies!”

                Abraham giggled, running around, although he was unsure of what was going on. “New moon!”

                Louis smiled, watching fondly. Isaac ran up to Louis, putting two hands on his knees. “Are you ready for new moon, frænka?”

                “I am very excited, Isaac.” He touched his long black hair, “Abby and I have never celebrated new moon.”

                “You will love it!” Abraham ran over, climbing onto the pillows next to his mother. “The moon is big, big, big! We will all be wolves!”

                “No!” Abraham screamed, “Only Isa!”

                “No!” Isaac frowned, “pabbi and mamma will be too –and your baba too!”

                “No!” Abraham whined, grabbing onto Louis. “Tell Isa no, mama.”

Louis pulled Abraham into his lap, “Baba will be a wolf, baby –he is a wolf.”

                “Ugh!” Abraham covered his eyes, trying not to cry. “No!”

“There is much screaming in here.” Harry took off his shoes when he entered the backdoor. “Why are you screaming, Abraham?”

“Abby says you will not be a wolf for new moon, frændi!”

“I did not ask you, Isaac, I asked Abraham.”

Isaac pouted, hands behind his back. “Yes, frændi.”

“Abraham,” Harry kneeled, towel across his shoulder, “what is wrong?”

Abraham whimpered, “Baba not a wolf.”

“That is untrue, I am a wolf –you have seen my wolf.”

“No!”

“What have I said about screaming?”

Abraham covered his mouth, “not wolf.”

“I am, and I told you that I will be a wolf on new moon, we all will. It is only scary at first.” He picked up the boy, “come. –Isaac, may you please follow.”

“Yes, frændi!”

Louis smiled, following them to the door.

“Abraham, stay here with Isaac and your mother –Isaac, when I say, come outside and transform.”

                “Yes, sir!” Isaac clapped, “yay!”

                Harry went outside, removing the towel off his shoulder. Once naked, Abraham touched the glass as Harry changed into a large, all white wolf. He watched in amazement, blinking quickly as his baba went from flesh to fur.

                “Ba –ba?”

                Louis kneeled, “that is baba, isn’t he so beautiful?”

                Harry shook his fur, making noise. Isaac raised his hand, “me, me!” He opened the door, going outside. He removed his clothes quickly, running over the grass before changing midair. Abraham’s jaw fell, Louis’ as well. He’d never seen when the child actually changed.

                Isaac ran around Harry, yelping when the alpha knocked him down. He jumped around the grass, running straight into the glass door, scaring Abraham. He bounced a few times, running excitedly back to Harry.

                “I think Isa wants you to go outside, precious.”

                Abraham nodded quickly, opening the door. He ran outside, shoeless. Abraham stayed on the mat outside, blinking mainly at the large white wolf that let Isaac bite on his ear.

                Abraham pointed, “Baba…”

                “Yep,” Louis smiled, “go say hello.”

                “Hurt me?”

                “Never, baby.” Louis kissed his son’s neck, “baba would never hurt you, wolf or flesh.”

                Abraham took two steps forward before running through the grass to Harry. He stopped right in front of Harry’s face. He touched Harry’s nose quickly, making him shake his large head. Abraham giggled softly, touching Harry’s nose softer. He sniffed the wolf, as Harry sniffed him back.

He clapped, “baba!” He ran around Harry, Isaac following in circles. “Baba is big!” He tried climbing the alpha, needing Harry to lay flat.

                He hugged Harry’s back, “mm!” Abraham sat up, “mama, warm!”

                “Yep.” Louis rubbed his hands together at the cold. “Baba is very warm.”

                Abraham laughed, hugging Harry harder. He touched the soft fur, losing his hand in the abundance of hair. “Pretty!” He wiggled closer to Harry’s head, giving him a kiss. “Love you, baba!”  
                Harry made a sneezing noise. Abraham laughed harder, “baba is a wolf.” Abraham jumped off and removed his shirt.

                “Oh, no, no.” Louis ran to his son, replacing his shirt, “it is freezing, Abby.”

                “Mm, no, mama!” Abraham moved away, “Abby is a wolf too!” He tried taking off his pants.

                “Abraham, you are not listening.” Louis scolded, “I said no.”

                Abraham frowned, staring at Harry who shook his head. “But –but I have to –so I can change too, mama.”

                “You are not a wolf, precious, you are half of a wolf.”

                Abraham stared at Isaac who watched him, then at Harry. Abraham frowned, lifting his arms, he cried into Louis’ shoulder quietly. “Wanna go home, mama.”

                Louis sighed, walking away as Harry changed back. He walked inside, closing the door behind him. “Abby, I told you, we will live here now.”

                “No!” Abraham cried louder, “wanna go home!”

                Louis walked to Harry’s bedroom, closing his eyes when Abraham begin kicking and screaming. “Abraham, stop.”

                “Wanna go home!”

                Louis sat Abraham on the bed, folding his legs. “Please relax, sit down.”

                “Home!”

                “We are home.”  
                “No!”

                “Abraham,” Harry walked into the room, “what I have I said about screaming at your mother?”

                Abraham glared at Harry, walking around him. “I go home with mama.”

                “No-”

                “Leave him,” Louis lifted his hand, “go, Abraham, but mama is not coming.”

                Abraham frowned, “Mama…”

                “You are disrespecting me and baba –you are being mean as well.” He shrugged, “I do not like it, because that is not my child.”

                “I –I am your child, mama…”

                “Not while you are acting like this.” He lifted both hands, “if you want to leave, go ahead. If you want to talk about what is making you so upset, then let us talk.”

                Abraham sat back on his butt in a plop. He was crying, but he rubbed his nose, “talk.”

                “Okay.” Louis patted the floor for Harry to sit. “I have already told you that we live together –as a family, our apartment is gone. In a week, we will leave to Alaska.”

                Abraham nodded, wiping his face with his shirt.

                “We are not leaving anywhere, understand?”

                “Yes, mama.”

                “Why are you upset, because I did not let you remove your clothes?”

                “I –not a wolf.” Abraham cried, “I –half-wolf… I cannot change like baba… or Isa.”

                “And, mama cannot change either.” Louis opened his arms and he ran to them. “Baba is a full-breed, precious. We are half-breeds, there is nothing wrong with that.”

                “Yes!” Abraham cried, “wanna change like baba!”

                “Abraham,” Harry touched his head, “I like you just like this –you are still my son, and I still love you even if you cannot change. You are a wolf inside here.” He poked the boy’s chest making him look down. “You have a powerful wolf in you, stronger than me, stronger than anyone.”

                Abraham nodded, “I –I’m sorry, baba.” He pulled Harry down until he could kiss him. Then he kissed Louis, “I’m sorry, mama.”

                “It is okay, but you must always respect me, and baba –even when you are upset, do you understand?”

                “Yes,” Abraham whined when Louis licked him, “I understand.”

                “Good boy.” Harry praised.  
                Louis rubbed his back, “We are different and that is okay.”

                “Are you sure, mama?” Abraham frowned, playing with the strings on Louis’ shirt, “mama, are you sure?”

                Louis’ eyebrows creased, “of course I am.” He rubbed Abraham’s cheek, “do you trust mama?”

                “More than –than anyone, mama.”

                “Okay then, there is nothing wrong with being a half-breed.”

                Abraham nodded, “Old –old daddy –says I have to be all wolf –half-wolf bad, mama.” Louis closed his eyes, feeling his blood boil. Harry stood up quickly. Abraham looked up, “I promise, baba, I promise! I –I don’t wanna be in trouble!” He bawled, “Don’t leave!”

                Harry picked Abraham up, and walked out of the room with him.

                Louis laid back, rolled onto his side and tried breathing. The only thing that seemed to help was when a soft, black wolf, cuddled beside him.

-

                “Abraham,” Harry sat in the grass with the child in his lap. “For a long time, I did not like half-wolves.”

                Abraham didn’t speak.

                “After I met you, and your mother, that changed. You are a very special boy –you can smell so well, you are strong –you are protective and you love with all your heart.” He took a deep breath, “I love you –just like this. You do not need to be a wolf -you do not need to be an alpha, you need to be a good being. You need to be resilient –and love others.”

                Abraham nodded, wiping away his tears.

                Harry held his face, “being strong does not mean that you cannot cry. Being strong means being smart, be a being that people can rely on.” He shook his head, “CJ – whatever your father has told you, is a lie. He is a liar. You are perfect, just like this –you do not need to change into a wolf to be a wolf, Abraham.”

                “Yes, baba.”

                “Do not let anyone –ever, tell you that. If they do, come and tell me.”

                Abraham giggled, sniffling. “Yes, baba.”

                Harry smiled, “we will be leaving –and I want whatever you have from here –to stay here. Your father is not coming to Alaska with us, he is staying right here. We will start over –that is why the new moon is so special. It is the first moon of the year –brand new. This year is the year for new beginnings –a new family.” Harry smiled, “And I cannot wait to be a whole family with you.”

                Abraham climbed into Harry’s lap, “we –we go to A –al- Alaska.” Abraham bit his lip, “CJ,” He whimpered, “CJ is bad!” Abraham made a fist, “don’t like CJ!”

                Harry kissed Abraham’s cheek, “that is your choice.”

                “CJ lied to me –and mama!” Abraham nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest, “love baba –baba,” He sniffed Harry, “baba is strong –wanna be like baba.”

                “I know, but please understand, you cannot transform –there is nothing wrong with being you, just as you are.”

                Abraham hugged Harry tight, “wanna say sorry to mama again…”

                Harry smiled sadly, “let us leave mama alone for a moment, okay?” He sighed, closing his eyes.

CJ was going to feel every inch of his body snap under the weight of his hands.

-

“I need one last favor.”

                “Anything.”

“Watch Abraham –Louis and I will be back before the new moon touches the sky.

Zayn bowed, “Yes, sir.” He stood up straight, feet together, “do not hesitate to call me.”

“Thank you, Zayn.”

-

                Harry ran with Louis on his back. The alpha may be extremely warm but the wind was bitter cold.

                The alpha jumped over the high fence, sniffing around. He walked slowly, stopping for Louis to get off. Louis did, shivering, “Harry –I know it will be hard.” Louis looked up at the window that shown light, “but do as we agreed.”

                Harry nodded once and Louis backed away. Harry stood, head down, giving Louis the signal to take off. He ran full speed at Harry, skipping off his large head and up onto CJ’s patio roof –Louis grabbed onto the edge, pulling himself up. He took a big breath, climbing onto the roof of the house. He looked down at Harry who watched him cautiously, he lifted a thumb before crawling along the rooftop.

                He tried each window, everyone being locked. Louis chewed on his lip, going to the one window with light. He peeked inside, sighing –it was CJ’s bedroom. He knocked on the window three times.

                CJ opened the curtains quickly, knife in hand. He glared, “Louis.” He opened the window, “come to apologize.”  
                Louis swallowed hard, the knife tucked away in his pocket felt heavier. “I –snuck out,” Louis looked back, “can you let me in?”

                CJ gave him a funny look, “why did you not just knock?”

                Louis bit his lip, “you never would have opened.” He huffed, “let me in, I don’t want anyone seeing me.”

                CJ moved aside, knife close to his body. “Hm,” He snorted, “snuck out?”

                “I –can’t stand him… I am sorry I ever left you.”

                CJ’s mouth pulled up into a small smirk. “What did I say?” He threw the knife on his bed, approaching Louis, “I knew you’d come back.”

                Louis took a step back, making CJ confused. “Wait –just,” He rubbed his arm, glancing at the window, “promise –promise you won’t hit me ever again.”

                CJ smiled, hand to his chest. “I swear.” He stepped closer and Louis moved again.

                “And –and Abraham –swear you will never hit my child again.”

                “Our child, butterfly.” CJ smiled, grabbing Louis’ hand, kissing it. “I swear –that was only an accident, anyway, baby butterfly. Never again.”

                Louis flinched when Harry landed on the roof without a sound. The alpha was staring at CJ’s back –eyes shadowy. He stepped inside, completely naked.

                Louis blinked quickly, surprised that he couldn’t even smell Harry. “You –told Abraham that he has to be a full-breed.”

                “Well, of course.” CJ kept a hold on Louis’ hand. “We both wanted a full-breed, but now,” He grinned, “we can have one.”

                Louis cut his eyes, “And Abraham?”

                “Abraham is still our child,” He shrugged, “just a slip-up in our lives, we will become stronger.”

                Louis grimaced, “hit him.”

                CJ smiled slightly, confused, “excuse me?”

                Louis snatched his hand away, “hit him, alpha.”

                CJ didn’t have the chance to react. Harry kicked the alpha in the back of the head, knocking him down. Harry walked around him, grabbing Louis’ hand.  He licked his fingers, giving him a kiss to the top of his hand, “sit, Camellia.”

                Louis was shaking, but he allowed Harry to sit him on the chair. Harry kissed his lips softly as CJ struggled to get up. He turned around, in all his naked glory, sitting on CJ’s bed –watching the alpha struggle.

“Louis!” CJ groaned, “What the hell!”

Neither of them said a word.

Louis touched the Jasper knife in pocket –it grounded him.

                “What is this?” He touched the back of his head, turning his neck. When he saw Harry, he scrambled for his dresser. He pulled out another knife, pointing it at both of them. “You –you are dead.” He looked at Louis, “and then you are too.”

                Harry blinked slowly at him, waiting.

                CJ was shaking –face destroyed from Harry’s previous work –it would only become worse, “what is this! You –you come here and trick me, you whore! Huh?”

                Louis kept his eyes on CJ, just like Harry said.

CJ moved and Harry tripped him before he could even take a step. CJ stood up again, holding the knife defensively. “You –you think this shit is funny? I will have you arrested, you fucking monster!”

                Harry picked up the knife on CJ’s bed and threw it at his feet.

                CJ snatched it up quickly, holding out both now. He threw the knife at Harry, eyes widening when Harry caught in between the tips of his two fingers. The wolf threw it back at his feet.  

It was quiet, except for CJ’s rough breathing. “Say something!”

                “My name is Harry Styles, I was the leader of Sector Three, Wolf Baring.” CJ flinched, stepping back. Harry stared directly at the fearful alpha. “I was also the leader of the torture sector.”

CJ shook his head, dropping his knife. He ran for the door but Louis stood in front of it.

                CJ growled, “Move.”

                Louis held out his arms, “no.” The hand didn’t even skim him –Harry grabbed CJ’s hand, inspecting it for a second before pulling his thumb back until it snapped out of place.

                  CJ screamed but it was cut short when Harry grabbed his neck. “I told you –I warned you.” He threw CJ to the floor, guiding Louis back to his seat. “Stay right here, omega.” Harry kissed him once more before walking back to the bed. “I will not remind you what I have said –because, although I think you to be stupid, you are not deaf.”

CJ rolled, staring at his bent thumb, “ah –fuck!”

Harry put his hands on his bare lap. “If you run again –I will immobilize you, starting with your knee.”

CJ stood up, backing towards the window, “this –this isn’t over.”

Harry stood up and CJ turned to jump. Harry grabbed him by his hair, throwing him back to the floor. He stepped on CJ’s knee while closing the windows, then the blinds. CJ writhed, trying to push the leg off.

“I will give you one last chance,” Harry cut his eyes, “do not run again.” He sat back down, “are you afraid?”

CJ was trembling, holding his hand close. “I –you –you don’t scare me.” He laughed, “cause –you are a wolf? Huh? You think you’re better than me!”

Harry didn’t respond. “Are you afraid?”

CJ’s lips opened but nothing came out.

“Camellia.” Louis looked to his alpha. “When you learn to torture –fear is their enemy.” Louis nodded once. “You are afraid of what I will do.” Harry stood up, “there is nothing to fear.” CJ scooted away. “I will tell you everything before I do it.”

CJ quickly looked at Louis, “please –please, I’ll stop –I swear, I’ll stop.”

Louis looked away, “you hurt my child. I never cared that you hit me –you hurt Abraham.”

“Louis –Louis, please! Please, Louis!” CJ watched Harry, then back to Louis. “I will leave you alone, I swear!”

Louis covered his mouth, “I –my alpha has already promised to spare your life.” He sniffled, “After tonight –you –you will feel our pain.”

CJ shook his head as Harry approached. He squatted, “First, I will break your fingers –because you have hurt what is now mine –with those foul hands.” CJ shook his head, now desperate. “Then I will pull out each, with my hands.”

                “Please- ple –please…”

“Then, I will remove your actual hands –if you bleed out, I do not care.”

“Louis!” CJ screamed, the omega flinched. “Don’t let him do this!”

“Then I will start with your left eye.” Harry grabbed CJ’s hand when it swung at him. He broke his index finger to the side and CJ shrieked, rolling to his side. “I will dig two fingers in, and pull it out.”

Louis watched the alpha cry, beg –he felt sick. Sick because of how badly he wanted CJ to suffer. Every scream was drowned out by every one of Abraham’s cries –nightmares, fears.

                 “Then I will do the same to the right eye.” Harry sat CJ up against the wall. “Even if you die –I will not go to jail, Louis will not go to jail. Once we cross over the border –your law cannot arrest us. And after a year, no one will ever remember you. We will come and vacation and continue our lives. Abraham will not ask for you –he will not care.” Harry’s emotion was blank, “By the time anyone finds you, you will be dead.”

                “You –you,” CJ sobbed, “you –said he’d spare me!”

Louis rolled the amethyst ring on his finger, “It is not his fault if you die from body trauma.” He pressed his lips together, “If you survive, congratulations. If you survive, you surely will leave us alone then.”

CJ shook his head, “I’m sorry –Louis, I am so sorry –you are an omega!” He cried softly, head lolling. “This is not you!”

“You don’t know me!” Louis screamed, “You never cared to know me!”

“I –know you love fish!”

Louis pulled at his shirt.

“I –I know that you are scared of frogs because your –friend would chase you around with them!” CJ closed his eyes, “–and your favorite color is pink! –I know you!”

                    Harry stood up, sitting back on the bed. He watched Louis carefully, watching him walk up to CJ. Louis shook his head, “I am bonded, CJ. I am happy –I have a new mate –you destroyed anything with me. You know facts –things I’ve told you!” Louis shoved his limp body, “he knows when I am asleep –he listens to my breathing –he knows when I am cold, when I am sad! My alpha knows how to love me!” Louis was crying now; he grabbed his necklace, “he watches me without needing to be there! –He knows my child, he helps him and doesn’t make him feel like he needs to be a fucking god! Abraham loves him –his new father!”

CJ kept his eyes closed, “Just –just kill me…please…”

                  Louis stood up, “One thing I have learned about my alpha,” Louis spat, “is that he does what he says he’s going to do. He is going to do what he said –and if I throw up, then I will –and if it gives me nightmares, it will be better than every other one of you – of you beating me in front of my child –kicking me down a flight of stairs, not letting us eat–making us sleep outside!” Louis clenched his teeth, “making my child beg you to stop hitting his mother.”

              Louis went back to the chair, sitting down, crossing his legs. “You will never hurt another omega –another being, with those hands again. And no one,” Louis’ smile was shaky, “no one will ever fall for your, ‘nice eyes’, ever again.” He sat back, as Harry stood up. “Because you will have none.”

-

Harry rubbed Louis’ back while he threw up in a bush. Once he finished, Harry carefully rinsed his mouth in the freezing lake. Louis shuddered, throwing up for a while longer before rinsing his mouth again. He laid back on the grass, blinking at the stars.

He had become sick when Harry pulled out CJ’s eye. He had to leave the room immediately and try to calm down in the bathroom. Louis was so glad Harry put something in the man’s mouth to stop him from screaming.

He hadn’t touched CJ, the knife Harry had given him stayed him his pocket. Harry hadn’t even known he brought it. Louis didn’t bring it because he thought he would get hurt –he didn’t think Harry would get hurt. Louis just wanted to feel protected.

                Fire had to be his favorite element. Being with Harry mentally and physically had just been incredible. They laid on the floor –covered in each other, eating and drinking. Louis had never felt safer than during that time with Harry. Being bonded and not regretting it the day after.

Louis had worn every one of the jewels that Harry had gifted him. He wanted to feel like someone was watching over them –not because of CJ but for his own omega heart.

Omegas don’t kill. They don’t like blood, they don’t like fighting. Louis felt useless sometimes. And then Liam came along and showed him that omegas do fight –and maybe they prefer not to kill, but they have no problem calling their alpha’s to kill.

                  Louis wanted to feel bad –he wanted to scream and apologize to someone –anyone. Say that he shouldn’t have come, but then he watched CJ’s hand just slip of with not much strength on Harry’s part –and, and Louis watched. CJ beat him with those same hands, that now lay on the floor at his home. Those hands that hurt his child –Louis couldn’t feel bad if begged himself to.

                      He was a proud omega –Harry terrified CJ, but he never once scared Louis. Harry didn’t act crazy –or scream, or start hitting CJ. Harry did as he said he would, and nothing more. The alpha wanted to do worse, wanted to drag CJ somewhere and torment him until he died. But Harry had more self-control than what Louis had thought. He saw his alpha –all of him, and Louis was not ashamed.

“I –I do not see you any different, I hope you know.”

“I did not.” Harry rubbed his Louis’ stomach, “Thank you…”

Louis wiped his mouth with the back of his sweater, “I – don’t regret it… I really don’t.” Harry said nothing, keeping his hand on Louis’ tummy. “I,” He smiled, sniffling, “I feel a relief off my shoulders –off my life.”

                  Harry helped Louis sit up, “now that you have calmed.” He rubbed Louis’ back, “after you had thrown up the first time, I wrapped his hands in blankets.” Louis tilted his head, confused. “He will not die of blood loss –possibly from shock. He has until morning –someone could find him.” Harry kisses his temple, “I know you do not want to think you have killed someone.”

                  Louis shrugged softly, “I don’t care.” He stared into darkness, “I really don’t.” Louis stood up, removing his clothes. He curled inward when the wind hit him. “One time, I came home and Abraham was sitting in pee –he had an awful rash. I had confronted CJ,” Louis squinted at nothing, shivering. “He said that it wasn’t his problem, he told me to tell Abraham to shut up, or he would.” Louis hugged himself, “I watched him sleep with a knife in my hand almost every night –I didn’t want to tell anyone. Omega’s don’t kill, but I wish I would have.” He held out his hand, “One more time,” He stood up straight, “cleanse me –cleanse us, one more time.”

Harry took his hand as they walked hand and hand into the ice water.

-

“Big belly...” Abraham whispered touching Liam’s stomach.

                Isaac growled, swatting his hand, getting a swat to his butt. “Mamma!”

“Do not hit.”

“Hit me…” Isaac mumbled, rubbing his stinging butt cheek.

                “Because I am your mother and I do not tolerate disrespect.”

Isaac bowed his head, “yes, mamma.”

Abraham held his hand with a frown, “mean Isa…”

“No!” Isaac hugged his mother’s leg, “mamma has a baby in here, and you have to be careful!”

“Baby…” Abraham blinked at Liam’s belly, “Mama has baby.”

“No, Abraham,” Liam smiled, “he does not, but hopefully you may have a brother or sister soon.”

Abraham reached out to touch Liam’s stomach again, Liam needing to stop Isaac’s hand from hitting. “Zayn!”

“No, no!” Isaac whined, clutching Liam’s shirt, “no, mamma!”

“Do not raise your hand again, “Liam cut his eyes, “or you may go sit by yourself until tonight.”

Isaac covered in face in Liam’s shirt, sniffing his mother. Abraham touched Liam’s tummy, rubbing it. “Baby…”

“Yes,” Liam smiled, rubbing Isaac’s head when the omega groaned. “Excuse Isaac, he is just territorial –very similar to you.”

Abraham kept his hand on Liam’s pregnant belly, mouth gaping when he felt something. “Hit!”

“It’s the baby!” Isaac growled, “He is kicking!”

“Zayn!” Liam sighed, “Come grab our child!”

“No!” Isaac cried, screaming when Zayn came over. “No, mamma, no! Ég mun hegða sér!” The child wailed when Zayn picked him up. “Mamma!”

Zayn bounced Isaac roughly, “you must relax, I do not like when you act like this.” Isaac dug his face into Zayn’s shoulder, sobbing. The alpha rubbed his back, “I will take a nap. Will you accompany me, Isaac?”

                Isaac nodded, “já, faðir.”

“Good boy,” Zayn praised, “We will nap for a while.”

Liam shook his head, picking up the small alpha. “The baby was kicking my tummy, Abraham.”

“No…” Abraham whispered, “Bad baby…”

“No,” Liam cooed, “he is simply telling me he is there.”

Abraham looked down, “want baby for mama…”

“Your mother will look very beautiful when he is pregnant. Your brother or sister will be a full-breed, they will be able to turn into a wolf.”

Abraham bit his lip, “hurt me?”

“Oh, no, no.” Liam kissed his forehead, “they would look up to you. You will have to teach them how to be a wolf.”

“A wolf?”

“Yes, a wolf.” Liam tickled him softly, “Isaac will do the same when his brother is born.”

Abraham touched Liam’s belly again, feeling the baby kick. He smiled softly, “hello…” He giggled when it did it again. “Mama have baby too, Liam!” Abraham clapped, “I be big brother!”

-

New moon.

It is celebrated only in wolf culture –it is the most important day out of the year. New moon represented something more than just the first moon of the year. It represented new life.

It draws a new line of hope for those who need it.

“We have so much to thank on this night,” Harry motioned to Louis and Abraham. “We are family –we are friends. We are lovers –mothers, fathers –we are alive.” Harry stared up at the pale full moon –larger than usual, creating a cascading light over them. “Everything we have done will be swept away without us.” He looked to the fire, “everything wrong –regrets, mistakes. The moon removes all of that, so that we may live comfortably.”

Zayn lifted his mug to that.

“We have all been through hard times –times that define us as beings. Times that have strengthened us, created the very fiber of what we are made. We cannot pretend like the bad has not helped.” He bowed his head, “I have met someone I adore –something I never imagined possible. I have a child, a child that is not from my blood but a child that is more wolf than me.” He looked at Abraham, “I have a family and I can thank the Lord –the elements –the universe, but the one who truly deserves thanks, is my family.” He touched his chest, smiling, “you have accepted me, even in my faults –you have loved me, protected me and I am proud to be a part of your family.”

Louis wiped his wet eyes, nodding and smiling at his alpha. He blew Harry a kiss, mouthing; ‘I love you.’

“Zayn, Liam,” Harry smiled, “Isaac.” The pup bit his lip, grinning at his name. “You are also my family. You have helped me in so many ways. Abraham –Louis –our family as a whole, we will rise and we will grow.” He lifted his mug in the air, “we are wolves.” He looked at Abraham whose eyes grew. “All of us are wolves, whether we can transform or not. We are wolves and we are strong.” Harry breathed in, “let us, together, watch over one another in the coming year –love one another, teach and listen to each other.”

Harry took a drink, everyone copying. Abraham quickly fiddled with his cocoa, drinking it down.

“To the new moon –to the new year.”

-

Abraham squealed with laughter, running away from the fire and to the lake. “No!” Isaac chased him with a bounce in his run. He tackled the small alpha to the ground, licking his face.

                “Isa –Isa!” Abraham giggled, pushing the wolf off. “You got me!”

                Isaac jumped around, jumping right into the lake. Abraham smiled, crawling up to the side of the water. “Isa…?” He peered inside, “Isa?”

The wolf jumped out of the water, wetting Abraham. Abraham groaned, moving away, “Cold, Isa, cold!”

Isaac whined, walking around Abraham before shaking off his fur. Abraham watched the omega, huffing. “Wanna swim too…” He looked back, staring at his mother cuddled up next to his baba. Abraham took a while before taking off his shoe. He smiled, looking back once more before sticking his toe into the freezing lake. He whimpered, covering his mouth –pulling his foot out. “Cold…”

Isaac licked Abraham’s toe and the alpha sighed. “Thank you, Isa.”

He put his socks back on –unable to get it on correctly. Abraham frowned when he had to put his boot back on. These shoes were different from his normal shoes –he needed help.

Abraham glanced back at his mama who was now waving at him. Abraham frowned, “mama –need help!”

Louis stood up, rubbing Harry’s head when the alpha moved. He walked over to the lake, letting Isaac run to his parents. He sat beside Abraham, “yes, baby.”

Abraham wiggled his toes, “need help.”

“And why did you take your shoe off?” Louis fixed Abraham’s thick purple sock before undoing the laces on his new snow boots.

                “Want to swim, mama.”

“You know that the water is too cold.” Louis put the boy’s shoe back on and retied it.

“Yes.” Abraham snuggled up to Louis’ side, touching his bracelet. “Pretty.”

“Yes, baba gave it to me –remember?”

“I ‘member, mama.” Abraham sighed, “I can say Alaska now, mama.”

Louis giggled, “I know –baba told me.”

Abraham smiled softly, staring at the still lake. “I am happy, mama –I want to see Alaska. It’s pretty, like all the pictures.”

“Yes, I’m sure it will be.” Louis pulled Abraham into his lap. “Our home will be beautiful –so special because baba made it just for us.”

                Abraham grinned into Louis’ chest. “Love you, mama.”

Louis smiled, lifting his son’s face. “And I love you, Abby.”

                The two turned around when they heard howling. They watched from the lake –it was breathtaking. Four wolves –from shades white to brown to black, howling at the full moon. The first moon of the year. Although the moon was over them, Louis could feel it shining on him and Abraham –brighter than the sun. Telling them it was over –things would be better, and this time it was not a lie –it was not fake; their lives finally began right here.

It was time to start living.

Louis held his son tighter when Harry stopped howling to look at him. Harry bowed his head, and Louis followed –even Abraham doing the same. Louis smiled into the top of Abby’s head, kissing it softly, “to our new life.”

Abraham stared at his new father with respect glossing over his eyes. He closed them slowly, “New life, mama.”


	22. Sitka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> This chapter is sooo much. If you have questions, please dont hesitate. I wrote this really fast actually so I hope everything is alright -if not I will fix it eventually.
> 
> It isnt the cutest. It does have alot of explanation and dialogue because it just has to happen. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> please, even if you cant give -just have them in your thoughts: Mexico, Puerto Rico, Texas, the Islands as a whole.  
> Bless. 
> 
> note: Barrow is not as cold as I make it. I am just thinking in terms of a wolf so I make it colder. It, in winter, is like -20? around there. 
> 
> thank you all again

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

“Abraham,” Harry called from the kitchen, “lunch is ready.” A few seconds later, the patter of two tiny feet came running into the kitchen.

                Abraham ran up to Harry’s leg, hugging his loose pants, “baba, I am playing right now.”

Harry looked down at the puzzle piece in the boy’s hand, “I see, but it is time for lunch so playing must wait.”

Abraham nodded, kissing Harry’s thigh, “yes, baba. I put the piece back.” The small alpha ran out of the kitchen, almost tripping, before he kept on. Harry smiled softly, shaking his head. He set down Abraham’s plate of food on the table, setting a cup of water next to it. He set his own, much larger plate, across.

“Back, baba, back!” Abraham sat on his cushion, bowing. “Thank you, baba…”

“You are welcome, good manners.” Harry praised, picking up his fork. “Isaac will come home tonight with his parents, they’ve wanted to have a day together before we leave.”

Abraham nodded, face stuffed with food. He chewed, and swallowed, “we move to Alaska.”

“Yes, Abraham.” Harry leaned over to wipe something off the boy’s face. “I am sorry I cannot join you in playing, I must finishing packing the little things.”

“It’s okay, baba, it’s okay.” Abraham smiled, “love you.”

Harry squinted at him with a smile, “you are being very sweet today, alpha.”

Abraham blushed, looking down at his food, “sorry…”

“No, no.” Harry wiped his face, crawling over to Abby’s side. “Come, alpha.”

Abraham quickly climbed into Harry’s lap, “I am a good boy, baba.”

“Yes, you have grown so much –you are very good, as you have always been.”

Abraham touched Harry’s ring on his neck, “mama…”

“Will be home tonight, and then he will not go back to work. Today is his last day.” He kissed Abby’s cheek, “we will be with mama every day for a while.” The alpha rolled his eyes, “until he becomes stubborn enough to find a job.”

Abraham smiled, snuggling into Harry’s chest, “wanna be with mama every day.”

“I do as well.” Harry hugged the boy close, “When we go to Alaska, I will be gone sometimes –I will be building our home.” He lifted the boy’s face, “will you take good care of mama when I am not home?”

Abraham nodded quickly, “yes! I take care of mama!”

“Good boy,” Harry praised, kissing his forehead.

“Baba?”

“Yes, alpha.”

Abraham bit his lip nervously, while Harry tucked his baby hairs away. “Um, mama has a baby now?”

“Oh.” Harry blinked, “mama does not have a baby right now, Abraham.”

“Oh,” Abraham fiddled with his hands, “when mama has a baby like Liam?”

“Hm,” Harry smiled warmly, “Hopefully soon, but we will not hurry mama to have a child, it is for his body to decide, understand?”

“Yes, baba.” Abraham bowed, “um, if mama has a baby –no hurry, no hurry!” He shook his long hair, “but –if mama has a baby, will it be girl or boy?”

Harry grinned, “I do not know.”

“Hm,” Abraham thought to himself, “want girl, baby sister.”

Harry snuggled him close, “I would love a girl, a boy,” He tickled Abraham softly, making him giggle. “I would love just you. It will not change how much I love both of you.”

Abraham smiled big, “me too, baba!”

-

“Oof,” Louis dragged his body through the door. Setting down his bag down before sitting on the floor. “What a long day.”

“Mama?” Abraham poked his head out of the hallway, running to his mother quickly, “What’s wrong, mama?”

Louis smiled, “I’m okay, baby.”

“You’re late!” Abraham whined, sniffing his mother. “What happened, mama?”

Louis huffed, “my car tire popped down the street and I had to push, push, push the car all the way down here.” He laid his head against the door, “mama is super tired.”

Abraham frowned, “call me mama –call baba!”

“I know,” Louis grabbed his son, hugging him. “Can mama have a hug for right now?”

“Of course, mama!” Abraham licked his mother’s sweaty cheek, whining, “need baba.”

“In a moment,” Louis closed his eyes, cradling his child, “how was your day?”

“Mama!” Abraham groaned, pulling away, “baba!” He ran to the back door where Harry was. He ran outside, “baba!”

Louis sighed, using the door to stand up. Not five seconds later was Harry at his side. “Omega,” Harry grabbed him by both arms, looking him over, “what is wrong –you were hit by a car?”

“No!” Abraham groaned, beginning to cry, “Mama push the car!”

Louis sighed, “Harry, please, you are making him cry.”

Harry lifted Louis’ chin, looking for marks, “pushed a car?”

“My tire popped down the street and I pushed it here –I am just tired. I am not hurt –bleeding or dying.”

Abraham squeezed in between the adults, crying softly into Louis’ jeans. “Mama…”

Harry spun around, growling, stomping away. Louis’ eyes grew, “Harry…”

The alpha didn’t stop, slamming the door to the outside. Abraham jumped, holding onto Louis’ leg, “baba is mad!”

Louis’ touched his heart softly, lip wobbling, “alpha…” He picked up Abraham quickly, jogging to the outside. Harry was pulling equipment out of the shed –using more force than necessary. “Alpha…”

“Not now.” Harry threw a wooden crate out, breaking it.

“Alpha!” Louis growled.

Harry stood up slowly, “take Abraham inside, it is cold.” He went back to throwing things.

Louis bit back another growl, opening the door. “Abby, go play.”

“Don’t hit mama!” Abraham screamed, wiping his cheeks. “Baba, please don’t hit mama!”

Harry stopped tossing things, turning around. He sat on the grass in a slump, “Abraham…”

“Abby, baba is not going to hit me.” Louis grabbed the door, “Baba will never put a hand on me to hurt me or you, enough. Go play.”

Abraham nodded, but sat on the floor in front of the glass door. He looked up, waiting for Louis to close it. Louis took a deep breath before doing so.

“Harry,” Louis walked across the grass, “I do not ignore you when you call me!”

Harry looked up, “why –why can you not call me? Why must you do everything –everything on your own?” He rubbed his eyes, “I am here for you –when I need you, I go to you. Come to me when you need me!”

Louis flinched, rubbing his arm, “I –cannot expect you to always be there.”

“But I am always here! Always!” Harry grabbed the grass, pulling it. ”If you scream, I will run across the earth for you! Your independence is beautiful,” Harry rasped, “I love it –I love that you can be without me and survive with Abraham! But, please, I know you can do it –but you don’t always have to. You pushed a car from down the street –why not call your alpha!” He dropped his head, “I have courted you because I love you –and I want us to be together forever.” He shook his head, “please, please –call me when you need me. Stop doing everything when you don’t have to anymore.”

Louis sniffled, wiping his eyes. He nodded, taking short steps to his distressed alpha. He sat in his lap slowly, lifting Harry’s face. He kissed him softly, running fingers through Harry’s long curly hair. “I am sorry, alpha, I have not been a good omega.”

                Harry sighed, “Yes, you have.”

                “I have not.” Louis took a deep breath, “because I don’t know how to be an omega for an alpha –especially such a wonderful one. I am trying.”

Harry licked Louis’ chin, “and I do not know how to be an alpha for an omega –especially one so independent and strong. I forget we are both learning…”

Louis pressed their noses together, “I promise, I will start depending on you.” He swallowed, “I promise, I will try. I must remember you are my alpha –you are the new father of my child and my children to be.” He stroked Harry’s cheek, “and I love you,” his voice cracked, “so much –and I have to remember we are a team –lovers.” Harry wiped his tears. “I –will not work for the first year of being in Alaska –child or no child.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but shook his head, “I –one day is fine.”

“I will not, I know you do not like it –so, for at least the first year, I will only focus on our home and family –on you and me.” He hugged Harry’s head to his chest, “I’m sorry, alpha.”

“And I am sorry, omega.”

Louis inhaled, “Tonight –I need you tonight.”

“Yes, omega –tonight I am yours.”

“And now?” Louis looked down at Harry, “will you shower me and give me a massage –my arms and legs hurt…”

“I will feed you, shower you –massage you, and put you to bed, beautiful Camellia.”

Louis nodded, “thank you…”

Harry leaned up to kiss the tired omega, “I love doing these things for you, omega.”

Louis smiled softly, “and when you are tired –may I do the same for you?”

“Of course, omega, of course.”

Louis sighed, holding his alpha close, humming. He looked back at his child who had two hands pressed against the glass –staring at them. Louis tilted his head, motioning Abraham outside. Abraham quickly stood up, opening the door before running out.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Louis chuckled, squishing his child in between Harry and himself. Abraham leaned closer to Harry, shivering, “better, mama?”

“Yes, baby, so much better.” He smiled, cupping his child’s cheek, “baba always knows what to do.”

Abraham looked up at Harry, “I know baba would help.”

Harry pushed his nose against Abraham’s, “you did very good calling me when mama came inside.”

Abraham nodded seriously, “yes, baba.”

Louis laid back on the grass, surprising the two. He breathed out white smoke, watching it fade. “How lucky I am to have such a beautiful family.” He closed his eyes, opening them when Harry and Abby joined him. He smiled, watching a small cloud float by, “thank you…”

Abraham hugged his mother tight, Harry behind him with his hand resting on Louis’ stomach.

Louis closed his eyes, humming softly, “…in this cold heart,” he sang in whispers –enough for only him to hear. “…I can live, or I can die…” Louis opened his eyes, seeing that the cloud had left. “…I believe if I just try –you believe in you and I…” He whistled softly, “In you and I…”

-

Louis whined softly, calmly, when Harry wiped the water from between his toes. The alpha kissed his feet, closing his eyes for a moment.

Louis wiggled his toes.

Harry opened both eyes, green to blue, smiling until the dimples in his face sunk in. He carefully put the Emerald anklet onto Louis’ ankle, turning it a few times until it was to his liking. Harry left his lips there for small while, whispering small words Louis did not hear.

He dried up the omega’s leg, kissing each part after the towel did its job. He kissed his hip, up to his belly button. Harry took Louis’ hand into his, gently rolling it over to place the bracelet on his wrist. The alpha turned over the hand, wiggling the Amethyst ring onto his ring finger. He took an extra-long time, kissing and caressing Louis’ hand.

He dragged the towel over his chest, touching the Agate stone, rubbing it with his thumb. He slid the towel to the back of Louis’ neck, fingers brushing the still-fresh bond mark. Louis made a small noise, exposing his neck more. Harry smiled, peppering kisses on the omega’s scent gland.

Louis blinked slowly, body flushed a soft pink. His fingers played with the string of Harry’s pajama pants while Harry dried the rest of him. Harry moved away slowly, standing up and putting away the towel. He kneeled in front of a bag, picking out a piece of clothing from it.

Harry took long strides, holding up the lavender robe, similar to Louis’ pink one, but this one had small pearl flowers on it. Louis opened out his arms, allowing Harry to slip the silk cloth over his shoulders, giving him small goosebumps. He hummed, letting the alpha tie the robe in front.

Harry bowed his head to the ground twice, before standing. “I will bring you something to eat, Camellia.”

Louis shook his head, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Please,” He smiled, shrugging, “just stay with me –we can eat later.”

Harry was hesitant but he fell back beside his omega. He touched Louis’ warm cheek, “when you wake, I will feed you.”

Louis smiled, nuzzling against the large hand, “yes, alpha.”

Harry chuckled low, “you are quite ‘cuddly’, omega.”

Louis opened one eye, and Harry laughed harder. The omega smiled softly, closing his eye, “I can move, alpha.”

Harry pressed his lips, together, “never.” He carefully draped a blanket over Louis, “I –was only stating…”

»»»

Did you ever want it?

Did you want it bad?

»»»

Louis kept his hand on Harry’s face, even when they called for their plane. “W –when will you get to us?”

“If I do not take a break, I will be there two days after you.”

Louis swallowed hard, biting his lip when Abraham grabbed on tighter to his pants. “Mama,” he looked around, confused by the airport, “when we leave?”

Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek, “do not get lost.”

Harry smirked, “I will not.”

Louis tried smiling, flinching when he heard Zayn –which meant they were separating. “I –I will do my best to convince the council.”

“You will do fine –you will be with Zayn. You will be safe.”

“Harry, Louis.” Zayn spoke, “excuse me, but our flight is boarding.”

Louis finally removed his hand, looking down. “Harry –please.”

“I swore to you,” Harry grabbed both of his hands, “I will run as fast as I can, I will not stop.”

Louis nodded, hearing his plane called again. Abraham pulled on him again, “mama!” He grumbled, “Mama, when we leave?”

                Louis touched his head, “okay, Harry –I trust you.”

He kissed Louis’ forehead before kneeling to Abraham’s level. “Abraham.”

“Baba, when we leave?”

Harry smiled, “you and mama are leaving now –I will see you in two days.”

Abraham held up two fingers, counting them. “One, two.” He frowned, “done.”

“No,” Harry chuckled, “two days -48 hours.”

Abraham frowned, “why?”

“When you are old enough to understand, I will explain it. I swear.”

                Abraham rubbed his cheek, “no…”

“Yes,” Harry kissed him, “put a timer for forty-eight hours when you land. When it is done, I will be with you.”

                “Four-eight,” He nodded, “yes, baba.”

“Promise, promise you will take care of mama.”

“Promise.” He stood up straight, even while clutching Louis’ pants. “Take care of mama.”

“I know you will.” Harry smiled kissing his cheek. “Such a good boy.” He stood, sighing at Zayn. “Just two days.”

Zayn nodded, “it takes five.”

Louis blinked quickly, “five.”

“I will be there in two.” Harry assured, “I swear.”

“Do not hurt yourself, Harry.”

Louis frowned, “please –if,” He sniffled, “if you need to take long, alpha –I am being selfish.”

                “No, no.” Harry grabbed him, “No, I will be fine. Two days.”

Louis shook his head, “but –Harry, please don’t hurt yourself.”

Harry smiled, pressing their forehead’s together, “two days.”

It was the most Louis had ever seen Harry smile. He knew what he was trying to do –make it better. Make it as if everything was going to be okay –but Louis would have taken no dimples over dimples any day. When Harry was serious –Harry was being himself.

He watched the alpha smile at his fellow alpha, hugging and thanking him. Louis look down at Abraham who had his thumb tucked in his mouth –something that had stopped. He picked him up carefully, making sure not to look back as he walked to their plane. His eyes stayed focused on the entrance, even when his brain sent an ear splitting scream to turn around. Turn around and he wouldn’t be smiling anymore. Turn around and he would be boarding the plane as well.

Louis didn’t turn around, especially when he heard Harry laugh. A laugh that just wasn’t his –a laugh that wasn’t natural –a nervous one. One full of fear.

Their flight was fifteen hours.

The plane hadn’t even taken off and he felt sick. The plane hadn’t even taken off, and he wanted to stay. If that meant that there was no chance of Harry getting caught –Louis would stay with his baggage, with CJ, with the horrible people here. Louis would never leave if that meant Harry wouldn’t either.

»»»

Bleeding, I’m bleeding.

 

 

 

My cold little heart.

»»»

“Name.”

“Um, Louis Tomlinson –t-o-m-l-i-n-s-o-n.”

The woman nodded, typing it into the computer, “Child’s name?”

“Abraham Tomlinson.” Louis gave her a small smile, rocking his sleeping child in his lap.

The woman stopped typing. She smiled, taking out a pad and paper. “You have come here with a wolf?”

“Um, yes. I –I was told that I must first come by myself.” He swallowed hard, “and then he will come in tomorrow with me.”

“Yes, that is correct.” She scribbled something down, making Louis shift in the chair. The woman bit her lip, clicking on something on her computer before a paper printed. “Alright, just one moment.” She stood up, and left.

Louis blinked quickly, looking down at Abraham who was more bundled up than usual.

They landed two hours ago, and everyone was jet-lag. They’d been sitting in a waiting room for two hours –alone. There were so many other half-breeds sitting in the waiting room, asking for Acceptance. In the time Louis had been sitting there –many had left without an Acceptance letter.

Abraham had been excited about the plane ride until take off. The turbulence wasn’t bad but he didn’t like it very much. He had been very happy when they landed but wanted to get back onto the plane as soon as he felt the temperature.

It was freezing.

Where they lived it was a solid 10˚ to 20˚ most days. Here, it said it was -20˚. And on the plane Liam said they missed the really bad weather. Liam said it was warmer in Barrow now.

It was cold enough that Zayn, Liam and Isaac were wearing jackets. Something he thought he’d never see.

The weather was severely different. It was a very clean cold, but it was cold. Zayn had given them two extra jackets when Abraham had started crying because he couldn’t feel his fingers. It had been funny until Louis couldn’t feel his.

They were not in Sitka. They landed in Barrow –it was currently -20˚ and even inside of the building, Louis was freezing. Everything had been okay for the most part –the people were much friendlier, happier. Liam, Zayn and Isaac had went to get a hotel room nearby.

Louis had learned a few things.

Alaska’s security is ridiculous. You cannot take a step without being questioned. Which made him nervous, there would be no way to sneak in here. He tried not to think about it, because Harry was very sneaky –he was strong and he had faith in him. Zayn had given him a pat on the back and a smile when he asked about border patrol –it wasn’t comforting.

Barrow was the drop off point for all flights.

Off the plane

˅

Barrow

Barrow Resource Center

˅

Wait for your number to be called

˅

Questions

˅

You know if you are accepted the day of. Louis, entering with a wolf, changed things. He would not know if he was accepted until Zayn came with him tomorrow.

It was all very nerve-wracking

  Harry was not lying when he said everyone was a wolf. When they arrived, Abraham had been so scared he couldn’t even cry.

                     The wolves were nowhere near the size of Zayn and Harry, they were around Liam’s size –maybe smaller. But, there were so many of them, running around –walking around, it was very different. There wasn’t many cars here, and everything smelled very different –everyone smelled so different, everything was so intense.

“Louis,” The woman came back, smiling. “Please excuse me, I had them start on a background check.”

Louis swallowed hard, “b-background check?”

“Yes,” She picked up her pen, “you give me your name, I put it into the computer and I wait for a face match. Once I receive it, I give it to a separate department and they begin a government background check.”

“Oh.” Louis didn’t remember giving a picture of himself.

“As long as you have nothing to hide,” She smiled, “there should be no problem.” The woman, clicked her pen, “we established that you are entering with a wolf.”

“Yes.”

“Name.”

“Oh, um –Zayn –Zayn Malik.”

The woman stopped writing. She clicked her pen closed, cutting her eyes. “Zayn Malik –the military wolf?”

Louis pressed his lips together when he felt the room become tense. He nodded slowly, fixing Abraham when the boy moved, “Um, yes –him.”

She smiled slowly, “is he here?”

“He has gone with his family to rent a hotel for the night, for us.” Louis chewed on his lip, “I was told that I would talk to someone today, and he would need to come tomorrow.”

The woman opened her mouth, but was cut off when someone knocked. A man poked his head inside, glanced at Louis, before motioning the woman over.

She gave him a small smile, “one moment, please excuse me.”

Louis could finally breathe when she left. His shaking eventually woke up Abraham who looked around. He whined, pressing his nose into his mother’s scent gland. “Sh, sh, precious.” Louis lifted his blanket to his face, rubbing it against his cheek, “it’s okay.”

“Mm,” He licked his small lips, yawning. Abraham grabbed onto Louis’ sweater, “...Hungry…”

Louis adjusted the boy, “I am sure, just a little bit longer.” He kissed Abraham on the temple. “Go back to sleep, baby, we’ll leave soon.”

Abraham didn’t take long to fall back to sleep, eyes opening briefly only when the door opened.

The woman sat, holding a small stack of papers. “Louis.”

Louis scooted forward a little, “yes?”

She thought for a moment, “is there anyway of you calling Zayn – to come here?”

-

Abraham touched the large fish tank, running away when a small wolf sniffed him. He ran back to his mother who nibbled on a sandwich. “Mama,” Abraham frowned, asking to be picked up. Louis smiled, putting him on his lap.

“He is nice, baby, do not worry.”

“Alaska is super cold, mama.” Abraham reached over the table, picking up his small cup of cocoa.

“Yes, baby. We are in Barrow –it is much colder here then where we will live.”

Abraham set down the cup carefully, “Baba is born in Barrow.”

“Yes, baby,” Louis kissed his cheek hard, “good job remembering!”

“Louis.”

                Louis looked up quickly, heart calming when he saw Zayn. The omega stood up, setting Abraham in the chair. “Lord, I am so happy to see you.” He hugged the alpha fast, “I have been so nervous –everything was normal until –they did a background check –and then they asked me who I came with. I said you –they asked me to call you.”

Zayn smiled, grabbing Louis’ face with two hands, “calm, omega. Everything is fine.”

Louis nodded, “thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” Zayn chuckled, walking Louis back to the café table. “I was not going to leave you.”

“Zayn!” Abraham held up his cocoa, “look –cocoa!”

Zayn pressed his lips to Abraham’s forehead, “I am sure it is delicious.” He picked up Abraham, “you may wrap up your food, and then we will go.”

Louis quickly wrapped his sandwich. “Yes.”

Abraham poked Zayn’s cheek, giggling, “Isa.”

“Is waiting at the hotel with Liam.” Zayn poked Abraham’s cheek when he was poked twice.

“Do you think I have said something wrong?” Louis put his sandwich in his bag before following after Zayn.

“No, I think they do not believe you’ve brought a military wolf with you.” Zayn held the door open for Louis to enter.

Abraham held his cocoa close, sipping it slowly –happy that he was off the ground and away from the many wolves walking around.

Louis stopped walking when people turned around to stare at them. He shuffled next to Zayn, grabbing onto his arm. “I am afraid.”

Zayn chuckled, “do not be.” He bowed his head slightly, when the others bowed to him. Louis stared in awe at the wolves that stopped to curtsy in Zayn’s presence.

                He leaned closer, “are you famous?”

                “No,” Zayn bit his lip, “eh – kind of.”

                Abraham waved at the people who had their heads down, “hello.”

                Louis smiled shakily as they approached security. The two alphas looked to the floor, feet together. “Sir.”

                “Hello, I am here to speak with the Acceptance clerk.”

                “Yes, of course, sir.” One moved aside, allowing them to walk before following after.

                Abraham looked around, “everyone likes Zayn, mama.”

                Louis squeezed the alpha’s arm, “yes, baby, they do.”

-

                “Oh,” The woman stood up hurriedly, full-body bowing to Zayn. “Sir, hello.”

                “Hello.” He pulled out a chair for Louis to sit, then sat down himself. “You’ve called for me.”

                “Um, yes –sir.” She sat, going through a file cabinet. She pulled out Louis’ file, setting it down. “I called, just to confirm that is was the correct Zayn Malik.

                Zayn nodded, bouncing Abraham in his lap. “I am here.”

                She swallowed hard, “yes. –You are –accepting Louis Tomlinson and Abraham Tomlinson into your household.”

                Abraham tapped on his mother’s shoulder, “that’s me, mama.”

                “Until they are yearly residents, yes. Then he will claim himself.”

                “I see.” She quickly typed something into the computer. “I just have a question.”

                Zayn nodded once, “ask.”

                “I would like to know why you have decided to accept a half-breed into your home.”

                “My mate and I met Louis and his son, we got along very well –specifically our children whom are inseparable. Louis had been interested in moving to Alaska and I said I would help.”

                She typed as he spoke, “and Louis,” she paused, “why do you want to move here?”

                Louis rubbed his hands against his jeans. “I –have always wanted to move to Alaska. I –was living with an abusive alpha.” He glanced at Abraham, “he promised me that we would –but things fell short.” He shrugged softly, “Zayn has given me a very great opportunity.”

                She nodded, pressing enter. “Do you have a mate?”

                Louis froze, nails digging into his legs. “I do.”

                She nodded, “the abusive one?”

                “We –are no longer together.”

                “And you have a new one?”

                “Yes, but he did not come with me.” Louis looked down, it was not a lie.

                “Well, if you are accepted, and he is to come, he must come with you.”

                “Yes.” Louis nodded quickly.

                “Your background check is quite interesting.” She opened the folder, “you are a direct-line.”

                “Yes,” Louis nodded, “my grandmother.”

                “You are a rarity.” The woman smiled, reading over the file, “your grandmother and mother were military.”

                “Yes.”

                “Are you?”

                “No.”

                “Is your mate?”

                Louis pressed his foot to Zayn, who seemed calm and collected –playing quietly with Abraham. “He is not.” Again, not a total lie.

                “Okay.” She flipped to the next paper, “no criminal record –you have never been in a wolves’ territory.”

                “Never.”

                “You will not be staying in Barrow, correct?”

                “I will not, I will leave to Sitka.”

                The woman jotted down a few words before closing the file. “Where will you live?”

                “He will live in our vacation home until he finds his own.”

                She smiled, “I see. –There is no doubt that you will be accepted.” She stood up, going to a closet. The lady pulled out a medium sized box. “Down stairs they will take your finger prints again, after you should receive your Acceptance letter. This box contains things you will need to know while living here, your rights –residence and citizenship, and how to receive both. It has plenty of information that is very important, and you should take the time to read.”

                She sat down, “Every council is different. The one for Barrow is much stricter than the one in Sitka. When you arrive, they will take you to the council and you will need to speak with them about living in their territory.” The woman smiled sadly, “they are the law of the land, and if they see something they do not like –or if maybe it is something we missed, they can deny you entry. If you are denied entry three times throughout a year –you will not be allowed back.”

                Louis looked at Zayn who nodded, bored. “Uh –okay. Do –does it only count for Sitka?”

                “No, the council is all one, they split them into different parts for organization purposes. If you are denied, then it is all around.” She fixed a small stack of papers, “I highly doubt it, just be honest –you will be just fine.” She shrugged, “you are a direct-line and so that is much in your favor. We have never had a direct-line come here, because it is very uncommon to even find one. More so, you’ve come with an incredible alpha –one they are very familiar with.” She smiled, “you will be fine.”

                “Yes,” Louis blinked quickly, standing, “yes, yes, thank you.”

                She stood, bowing to Zayn, “it is an honor, sir.”

                He bowed his head lightly, “have a nice day.”

                “As you.”

                Louis grabbed onto Zayn on the way out, receiving the same treatment as they had before.

                “We’ve rented a hotel, with a separate room for you and Abraham.” Zayn opened the door for Louis, hugging Abraham closer to his chest when a gust of wind slapped them. “We will go downstairs first –so you can receive your second fingerprints.”

                Louis shivered, pressing his nose to Zayn’s jacket. “T-thank –y-y-you for all this.”

                Zayn chuckled, “you both are cold, we will hurry.”

                Abraham moved his face out of Zayn’s chest as they approached another door. “S’ cold…”

                “Yes, it is.” Zayn opened the door and the two half-breeds melted at the difference in temperature.

                Louis sighed, rubbing his arms then Abraham’s. “You okay, baby?”

                “Yes, mama.” Abraham looked around, there were no wolves running free here. He looked down, “mama, I can have your phone please?”

                Louis smiled softly, taking his child from the alpha. “Yes, precious.”

                “I will grab us a number.”

                Abraham had asked Louis for his phone a hundred times–in the waiting room, in the bathroom, while eating. He needed to see the timer they set when they got off the plane. They’d put it for forty-eight hours, and Abraham had been serious about it.

                He frowned, at the time, not showing much difference from an hour ago. He chuckled, “it’s okay, time flies –baba will come soon.”

                Abraham watched the seconds that didn’t go fast enough. He hugged the phone when Louis tried taking it away. “Mm...”

                “Okay,” Louis sat down, Abraham in his lap. “I understand,” He sighed, looking around. “I understand.”

-

                “We were accepted!” Louis shook his papers, jumping around the large hotel room. Abraham and Isaac joined him in his moment of lunacy. “They are letting us live here!”

                Liam clapped from the bed, “that is lovely - I had no doubts!”

                “Accepted!” Isaac cheered, skipping around Louis. He giggled, running up to his mother, “mamma?”

                “Yes, Isaac?”

                Isaac grinned, “What was frænka accepted to?”

                Zayn laughed, kicking off his boots, “goodness…”

                Liam kissed his son, “he was accepted into Alaska as a resident, baby.”

                “Oh.” Isaac ran away, bumping into Abraham. He shook the small boy’s shoulders, “you and your mama are going to live here now! We are going to live together!”

                “No, no.” Liam shook his head, “they were accepted, it means that they are allowed to live here.”

                “I said that mamma.”

                Louis laughed, reading over the letter again and again. He was slightly worried of the council –but he had high hopes. He never imagined getting this far. He’d always been scared – a half-breed, unmated (mated), with a child. They hadn’t even mentioned it once, probably too obsessed with the fact that he was with Zayn and that was fine by him –he couldn’t wait to see Harry –celebrate with him.

                “No,” Zayn joined in the conversation, “you said we are living together –we are not.”

                “Why?”

                “Isaac, we’ve done this before.”

                The child glared, looking back at Abraham, “we will not live together, Abraham.” The alpha child seemed confused, having been shaken to death. “We will still see each other –and play!”

                “Remember, Isaac –we live in Barrow. We’ve bought the house in Sitka, so that they may live while their home is built.”

                Isaac thought about it, “pabbi said maybe yes.”

                “To buying a house in Sitka, and we have.”

                Isaac turned around, “we will still play.”

                Louis shook his head, “Isaac is so eccentric –it is very funny.”

                Liam nodded “he is much more like Zayn. I am a calmer spirit.”

                Zayn grinned, kissing Liam’s hand, “and I am?”

                Liam rolled his eyes, “a menace.”

                Louis giggled, hugging his papers, “I hope everything arrives safely to the home in Sitka. Harry wrapped it very securely –but if the water spills from our glasses –or my crown breaks.” He shook his head, “I will be very upset.”

                “You will be fine, I watched Harry wrap your possessions at least five times –it will be safe.”

                “Mama?” Abraham wobbled up to him, “I can show Isa the timer?”

                Louis smiled, “yes.” He grabbed his phone, handing it over. “Baba may arrive a little after that time, Abraham. It will not be exact.”

                Abraham’s brows crossed, “baba said four-eight.”

                Louis nodded, touching the boy’s cheek, “I know, but he could be a little late –and that is okay.”

                “No…” Abraham looked down at the timer. “Baba said four-eight, so –he will be here.” He held the phone tighter, “not late.”

-

                They had to take another plane from Barrow to Sitka and Louis was feeling everything a little too much. He just wanted to lay down.

“Zayn!” Louis jumped at the voice. The alpha wolf walked right past him, leaving a disturbing aura in his move. “You have returned!”

                Zayn didn’t bow to him. The alpha wolf took a knee, “It is a blessing to have you back.”

                Zayn nodded, “thank you.”

                “What brings you?”

                Zayn pointed at Louis was stood awkwardly. “Hello.” Louis sort of wished he would have brought Abraham but children were not allowed –so he left him with Liam.

                The man tilted his head, “A half-breed?” He approached Louis slowly, sniffing him.

                Louis’ eyes grew as Zayn approached. The alpha pulled Louis away, tucking him under his arm. “Do not smell him –he is mated.”

                The man blinked at Zayn’s quickness, “yes –my apologies.” He bowed, “please, what brings you?”

                Louis leaned closer to Zayn, “I –was sent for my residency to Sitka.”

                “Ah, and will Zayn be accepting you into his family?”

                “Um, yes –my child and myself.”

                “Lovely, follow me.”

                Louis didn’t move, even when Zayn followed the man. Louis’ stomach was in knots –and he was scared. The whole space he was in felt heavy. Heavy enough that he whined unintentionally –stopping both alphas in their tracks.

                Zayn stared at him closely, “Louis.”

                He sniffled, “I –I need to go to the bathroom.”

                Zayn went to him swiftly, lifting his face. He wiped his tears, not helping as the tears kept falling. Louis breathed –but it did not make it out. He hugged the alpha, “I need him –please…” His whine traveled, causing Zayn goosebumps as well as the other alpha.

                Zayn picked Louis up, rubbing his back. “Give me a moment.” He took the omega outside. “Harry will kill me.” He took a shaky breath when Louis whined louder –creating thick air, even outside. Zayn scented Louis lightly, only until he stopped crying.

                He sat on a bench, rubbing the omega’s back, “omega –look at me.”

                Louis did, eyes going wide. “You –I am sorry.”

                “No,” Zayn chuckled, wiping his red face. “I will be. –You were going to have a panic attack. I rather scent you then lick you.”

                Louis blushed, nodding.  He climbed out of Zayn’s lap, sitting beside him. Louis swallowed hard, wiping his face, “thank you…Please, if Liam becomes angry…”

                Zayn hugged him close, “Oh, no, he will be fine.” He blinked quickly, “Harry –may be.”

                Louis closed his eyes, “I have made a scene –I just –panicked. The smell in there is too much.”

                “It is full of alphas –they are all Sector Three.”

                Louis nodded, “I see.” He bit his lip, “that man –is not?”

                Zayn growled, “That man is annoying –he is an alpha but he is not Sector Three.”

                “I do not like him.”

                Zayn smirked “good –he does not like you either.” He lifted Louis’ chin, “but you should not care.” Louis stared at the light brown eyes that burned through his blue. “For your alpha, if he touches you again –I will bite his head off.”

                Louis nodded once, fearfully. “Yes –okay.”

                Zayn smiled dangerously, “there is nothing to fear.”

-

                “You are of direct-line.” The alpha nodded, impressed. “That is extremely rare –your grandmother?”

                “Yes,” Louis nodded, “she was military.”

                “Hm,” The dark-skinned alpha, Abel, bit his thumb. “A child –he is a half breed, I am assuming.”

                “Yes, he is.”

                “You are mated, correct?”

                “I am.”  
                “And where is he?”

                Louis fiddled his thumbs behind his back, “he did not come with me.”

                “I see.” Abel put Louis’ file away. “How did you meet Zayn?”

                “We –met at a mutual friend’s home.”

                Abel squinted at him, “hm.” He leaned back in his chair, “We are a very accepting society –your child will be able to go to school but not until he is five. From ages one to four, it is common for children to go to school to learn transformations. They learn about how to be a wolf –so forth. Because your child is not a full-breed, it is different. In Sitka, we have two other half-wolves, you will be three and your child, four.”

                Louis nodded.

                “If you are to mate –or re-mate, in your case. The council must know to whom. Marriage is difficult, it has not been legalized for a half-wolf and a full-wolf to be wed, simply because there has never been a discussion about it. If you wish to propose such a thing, it must be through us.” He crossed his arms, “you are very interesting and you have only just entered.”

                Louis gulped.

                “No half-breed,” He smirked, “none –have ever been brought in by a wolf –especially not a military one.” He touched his heart, “I know Zayn very, very well. We trained together while in boot camp –he was my captain and he saved my life plenty. I respect him –and I love him and his family very much.” Abel chewed on the inside of his cheek, eyes tearing at the corners. “Harry Styles.” Louis recoiled. “Was his leader –our leader. He was one of the greatest leaders in our history, the youngest and the bravest. When he passed –Zayn began making these trips.”

                Louis’ legs began shaking.

                “It was always around the time of our leader’s passing.” The alpha cleared his throat, “We all miss him very much –for –for Zayn to bring in a half-breed is –just unheard of. Zayn was Harry’s right hand. They fought half-breeds, they hate half-breeds –hated.” He tilted his head, “so you must understand why we are so interested in you. It does not make much sense.”

                Louis nodded.

                The man licked his lips, “I am the head of council. Typically you are to go through several others, then me. You have only come to me.” He leaned forward, “out of the other two elder half-breeds here, you have spoken the least. You seem to be nervous –but also the most respectful.”

                Louis bowed his head as a thanks.

                “I can tell now, that you are a direct-line.” He sat up, “If there is anything you need, I know you will go to Zayn. But know, you may also come directly here.” Louis looked up quickly as the alpha lifted his stamp. “If that wolf trusts you enough to bring you –then you cannot be a harm to anyone here.” He pressed the stamp to Louis’ file before signing it. “Please, enjoy your life in Sitka.”

-

                Louis stared at the paper with Abraham’s and his name. It looked something like a birth certificate. He’d been escorted out by two military alpha, back to Zayn who was being crowded. He stood quietly until he was noticed.

                “I must leave, it was very good seeing all of you.” He shook a few hands before pulling Louis out of the build. “Goodness, that took long.”

                “I am sorry.”

                “It is not your fault.” Zayn unlocked the car door, helping Louis inside. “What did Abel say?”

                Louis held up the papers, “he is letting me in because you trust me.” He bit his lip, whispering. “They truly love Harry here –in the hallway down stairs, there is a mural of him –I saw them bowing to it every time they passed by.”

                Zayn nodded seriously, “as did I.” He smiled softly, “he is much loved –he is very special.”

                Louis hugged his papers, “I am very tired… may we leave?”

                Zayn hummed, “we may.”

-

                “Oh –oh no.” Louis shook his head, quickly looking back at Zayn. “Zayn!”

                The alpha stopped helping Liam out of the car, “Yes?”

                He motioned to the home that the children were currently screaming and running around. “This is humongous!”

                Liam smiled, rubbing his stomach, “it is very beautiful.” He looked around, “I like the location, discreet. Very good job, alpha.”

                Zayn kissed him, ignoring Louis’ wild motions. “Thank you, omega.”

                “This is huge!” He dropped his bag, “We cannot stay here –this is –like your home.”

                “Our home is bigger.”

                “What!”

                “Mama!” Abraham circled him, “Isa said we live here!” He squealed, “Big, big, big!”

                Louis sat on the floor in a plop, “I –I cannot speak.”

                Zayn approached him with his omega, bending down. He grabbed Louis’ face, “What is wrong?”

                “I,” Louis shook his head, “I feel as though I cannot accept this. This is way more than a vacation home.” He touched the hand on his cheek, “It is beautiful –and I absolutely adore it, but how can I stay without giving you something in return –money, anything!”

                Zayn smiled, “we want nothing but for you all to be happy.” He helped Louis off the floor, “let us enter so that you may see your home.”

                Louis tried not to cry, Zayn on his left –Liam on his right. They had to practically drag him inside, ignoring is small pleas. “Lord…”

-

                Louis carefully set the unwrapped glasses full of water on top the fire place. Abraham had been staring at his phone for fifteen minutes, groaning every time it turned off. Isaac had fallen asleep beside him –moving every time Abraham made a sound.

                Louis was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep –he hadn’t slept. He was waiting for Harry to come home.

                The vacation home was enormous. There were four bedrooms and so many bathrooms, Louis kept getting lost. Everything was beautiful –furnished. The fire place made everything warm –he’d have to tell Harry to add in a fire place for sure.

                He did like the location, it was private –the trees helped block out some of the cold. Alaska –it was beautiful, Harry had not been lying. It was cold –white, covered in trees and snow, but it was gorgeous. It looked exactly like the pictures.

                Abraham groaned, half-asleep, turning the phone back on again. Louis toed up to him, “Abby…”

                Abraham pulled the phone to his chest, “no, mama…”

                Louis sighed, “Abraham, when the alarm is done, it will ring to tell you.”

                “No…” Abraham whined, holding the phone closer.

                Louis gently grabbed the phone and the boy kicked his legs, waking up Isaac. “No, mama, no!” He calmed Isaac, picking up the boy carefully.

                “Sh, I am sorry Abraham woke you.”

                The omega yawned softly, digging his face into Louis’ shoulder. Louis walked away, going up stairs to put Isaac down in one of the children’s rooms. He went down the stairs slowly, confused when he didn’t see Abraham.

                “Abby?” He sniffed around, smelling him. “Abraham, baby, where are you?” He poked his head into the kitchen, “Abby, precious, I can hear you.” He walked to the sink, kneeling, before opening the doors.

                Abraham cried, trying to hide the phone. “Stop!”

                Louis grabbed his arms, “Abby, please, you are tired.”

                “Please…” He croaked, “please, I need to see –when –baba is coming, mama!” He whispered, “twenty –twenty six, mama –please… it’s little now.”  
                Louis sat, bringing his knees to his chest. “Then, may you come to my lap –so that mama may see as well?”

                Abraham nodded, rubbing his nose. He crawled into Louis’ lap, turning on the phone again to watch the time pass by. The battery was dying –it was on red, and would shut off soon. Abraham would hopefully fall sleep by then –if not he was going to having a screaming child on his hands. He could take it away to charge it –but then Abraham was snoring in his lap so it was okay.

                Louis laid to the side, taking the phone from him slowly. He watched the time, blinking at it. They were being selfish –Zayn, Isaac and Liam were exhausted –especially Liam. It made him feel bad – Harry was going to be exhausted too, more than anyone else, but he just really needed him to be here. He needed his alpha.

 Louis’ eyes closed slowly, gradually, as the phone flickered off –saying the battery was gone.

                It was odd, but they slept on the floor –in the kitchen, although there were beds. They slept on a cold –freshly polished marble floor. It was hard and uncomfortable, but they finally got some rest. They hadn’t even stirred when Zayn came in, and took them to bed.

-

                “Hey!” The alpha jumped, trying to snatch the knife from his friend. “Give it back!”

                The other threw it, “we cannot hunt here, idiot!” He sat in the snow, “Let’s just run back, I am tired.”

                The other alpha ran to get his knife, “fine…” He groaned, inspecting his knife. “Nothing is out here anyway –whoa.”

                “What?” The older alpha sat up, “what happened?”

                The boy pointed, “It –it’s Sector three.” He squinted, “whoa –he is fast –I almost cannot see him.”

                The alpha blinked, shaking his head. “What is military doing out here?”

                “How is he running so fast –he is huge!” The boy ran in circles, “this is so cool! No one at school is going to believe us!”

                The older male stared in awe, “that is insane –he –he –Do all of them run that fast?”

                The kid shrugged, running up the hill of snow. “I do not think so!” He jumped happily, “where are the rest of them?”

                He looked around, “you are right –where are the rest?” He looked around again, “it is only him?” The boy bit his lip, “he came from the border.”

                The younger alpha was halfway up the hill, “come on, let’s follow him!”

                “Idiot, we cannot keep up.” He looked around again, “we –we need to go to council –I think –I think he came from over the border. That does not make sense.”

                “Aw, come on – council is so far.”

                The alpha stood, “let’s go –something is weird.” He transformed, running past his friend. The younger rolled his eyes, sticking his knife between his teeth before changing and running after the other.

-

                “A wolf?”

                “Yeah, he was fucking huge!”

                “Idiot –please excuse him. He was all white –the biggest wolf I have ever seen.”

                “He is Artic then.” Abel linked his fingers, “a wolf, you are sure?”

                “Damn right we are!” The boy stretched out his arms, “he was bigger than any military wolf I have ever seen! He was white, big, and fast. We almost missed him –he blended in so well!”

                His friend nodded, “it is true –I think he ran over the border. We thought it was a training or something –but he was by himself.”

                “Wolves do not cross over the borders, unless being led. Hm, they would never allow a wolf passage.” Abel picked up his phone, making call. “This is Abel, did you allow a wolf over the border today? –At any point?” He bit on his bottom lip, “Do me a favor, and send out wolves to the east side of Sitka –Border 1331. Find tracks –look out for smells.” He put the phone down, “is that all?”

                “Yeah –if you find him,” The boy leaned on the desk, “could we meet him?”

                Abel smirked, “no.”

                “Damn.”

                Abel sat back, “Cain.”

                The solider beside him stepped forward, “Sir.”

                “Look to see if there were any military runs by that location –see if any wolves are missing.”

                Cain bowed, “yes sir.”

                “I do not think you will find tracks.”  
                Abel looked at the older alpha, “why not?”

                “He was moving so quick, you do not understand.” The boy’s eyes grew, “it did not look like his feet were touching the snow –it looked fake. As if he was a part of it –you would never be able to catch him.”

                Abel cut his eyes, “how fast?”

                “Faster than –than a cheetah.”

                Abel stood up quickly, “Cain, tell them I will be joining their search.” He licked his lips, “only one wolf has ever ran so fast –and he is dead.”

 


	23. Late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komdu hér, omega : come here omega  
> líður ekki vel, mamma : do not feel good, mama  
> hvað er sárt: what hurts?  
> Pabbi… hvar er pabbi: daddy, where is daddy?
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> it's long, sorry  
> enjoy & thank you
> 
> btw; no one is going to hurt harry, they love him!

_**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY** _

_Harry lent out a hand for the alpha, “Next time stay focused. It does not matter if it is a bomb or just a scream –never look away from your opponent._

_Abel chuckled, rubbing his lower back, “got it.” He sat down, “I think,” He shook his head with a grin, “you are just too strong.”_

_Harry sat beside him, “I am as strong as I believe I am.”_

_Abel nodded, “-I heard talk.” He chewed on his cheek, “of you leaving.”_

_Harry nodded, “I am resigning.”_

_Abel stared at the snow, “I see.” He put his elbows on his knees, “will you finally find a mate?”_

_Harry smirked, “I do not think so –I am not looking.”_

_Abel grinned, shoving Harry softly, “there are many full-breeds out there. One may just have your sense of humor.”_

_“You and Zayn are quite dense.”_

_Abel laughed, “I will miss you, sir.” He shook his head, “will you visit?”_

_Harry shrugged, “possibly.”_

_Abel breathed, “They are letting you leave but they will just bring you back.” He sighed, “You’ve been leader for so long, why leave?”_

_Harry shrugged, “to have a different perspective.”_

_“Be safe out there,” Abel smirked, “they are not as kind as us –we have your back, always.”_

_Harry laughed, “I will be fine, Abel.”_

_The alpha shrugged, “You are the greatest there is –I do not want you leaving.” He lifted his hands, “but –you do as you please.”_

_“And you,” Harry squinted at him, “you and Cain?”_

_Abel grinned, “Cain and I?”_

_Harry shrugged, “two alphas.”_

_Abel looked down, “I know.”_

_Harry touched his shoulder, “it is no one’s business but yours.”_

_“Harry –excuse me –sir.” Abel looked at him, “you have done so much for me –so if you ever, need anything –anything at all, please,” He smiled, “I will be here.”_

_Harry nodded once, “Thank you, Abel.”_

_“Of course, sir.”_

-

                “Mama!” Abraham ran around Louis. The omega stopped before putting his crown on the dresser in the Master bedroom. “Mama, look!”

                Isaac dragged himself into the room, breathing hard. “You run too fast, Abby.” The small omega walked to the large platform bed, climbing into it. “Tired.”

                Louis smiled softly, kneeling down to grab Abraham, “I cannot see if you keep running, precious.”

                Abraham held up Louis’ phone, charger cord hanging limp. “Look!” He pointed at the numbers, “five! It is really little now, mama!”

                Louis smiled sadly, “I see, baby.” He sighed, “remember what mama says though, baba might be a little late.”

                “No!” He whined, running to the bed, “no! He –he will be here not late, mama! We have to make baba dinner!”

                Louis tilted his head, “okay,” He smiled, standing. “Would you and Isaac like to help me make dinner?”

                “Yeah!” Isaac shot up, holding up both arms. “I know how to cook good!”

                Louis chuckled, fixing the crown. He picked up his knife, setting it in front of the crown. “Okay, go on and wash your hands, I will be down in a moment.”

                “Yay, cooking!” Isaac jumped off the bed, running out of the room with a giggling Abraham after him.

                Louis had been setting up the house as fast as he could. All of the bags were unpacked –clothes folded and put away. All of their furniture from the apartment, and Harry’s home, were in a separate room, waiting to be in a home. He worked throughout the night while everyone slept. He wanted everything to be ready for when his alpha came home… When did he come home?

                Abraham was the one giving him the highest hopes. He didn’t think Harry was going to get caught –and even if he did, no one would hurt him. The people here adored Harry. Louis was worried that Harry was going to get hurt from running –that he would get tired and fall asleep in the snow and maybe not wake up. Louis’ mind was running a mile a minute. If anything happened to his alpha –it would be his fault.

                Abraham had sworn up and down that Harry was going to be here on time. Louis had briefly spoken to Liam, getting his input. Liam had said that it may take a day longer, at most, for Harry to arrive. But, he also reminded Louis that what Harry said, he meant.

                Louis just didn’t want to keep getting his hopes up –anyway, there was no guarantee that no one would see him. With the type of security they had, he can’t imagine how Harry would come in. Louis just kept trying to remember that Harry was Harry –he did unimaginable things.

                Louis took a deep breath, picking up the empty box. He walked down stairs, hearing arguing from the kitchen.

                “I hold the spoon!”

                “But then what can I hold!”

                “You hold the cup.”

                “No!”

                Louis hit the box, frightening the two. “Please do not scream.” He set the box in the corner, next to all the others. He took the spoon and the cup, “we will not need either of these.”

                “Frænka,” Isaac tried peeking over the counter. “May I hold the spoon?”

                “I was holding it.”

                “We will not be using these spoons, these are for eating.” He grabbed two wooden spoons, giving one to Isaac than one to Abraham. “There.” He smiled, “first we must know what we are cooking.”

                “Corn on cob!”

                Isaac held up his spoon proudly, “potatoes –no, no! Fries!”

                “Hm,” Louis looked inside the fridge, “We have eggs –and we have bread.” He twisted his mouth to the side, “we have water.”

                “Yuck!” Isaac crawled between Louis’ legs to see, “there is no food!”

                “Well, your father has gone out for groceries with your mother.”

                “We are going to starve!”

                Abraham frowned, grabbing his mother’s leg. “Don’t wanna starve, mama.”

                Louis laughed, “We will not starve. We must wait until they return.”

                Isaac laid out flat on the kitchen floor, “can we go for a walk, frænka?”

                “No!” Abraham shook the phone, “we are waiting for baba!”

                Louis squatted, “I do not think a walk will be bad.”

                “No!” Abraham cried, “please, baba will come and –and we won’t be here.”

                “Baba is running all the way here, Abby.” Isaac groaned, “It will take forever!”

                Louis grabbed his son quickly when he almost hit Isaac. “Abraham!”

                Abraham growled –his first growl, at Isaac. “Stop! You leave! We have to wait for baba!”

                Isaac’s eyes cut dangerously, “I will bite you if you do that again.”

                “No!” Louis interrupted, “no one will be biting or fighting.” He picked up Abraham, “enough! We do not hit in this house –or in this family!” Louis grabbed his son’s face roughly when he kept staring at Isaac, “do you want baba to come home to you acting so awful, Abraham? Do you?”

                Abraham frowned, covering his eyes with the phone, “I –I have to wait for baba…”

                Isaac crossed his arms, “you are being mean, Abby!”

                “No!” Abraham kicked, wailing. “You –you are mean! My daddy needs to come home –I have to be here!”

                Louis took him out of the kitchen, “Abraham, this is enough.” He sat him down. “Hey,” He shook him, “enough!”

                Abraham slacked to the side, dropping the phone to the floor with a clack. He sniffled, “mama –mama –baba is going to die…”

                “What?” Louis sat him up straight, “what! Why would you say that?”

                “Isa –Isa said –baba has to run here… it’s so far, mama –baba will be cold and –and we are not there.” Abraham covered his eyes, “baba –he should have come with us –on the big plane, mama.”

                Louis rubbed the tears out of his eyes quickly, “baba is not going to die, baby.”

                “Yes!”

                “No!” Isaac stomped his foot, crying. “Frændi is the strongest wolf ever! He will not die –do not say that!” He ran to Louis, needing comfort, “he won’t die, frænka, I promise. Pabbi says –he says frændi is super strong.”

                Louis sat down, pulling Isaac into his lap. “He is so strong.” He smiled tearful at Abraham who watched. “Harry –is the strongest wolf I have ever met.” He smiled to himself, “he is sweet –kind, honest –when he promises; he means it.”

                Abraham slid off the couch, into Louis’ lap. “I am sorry, Isa.”

                Isaac leaned over, licking Abraham’s cheek, “it is okay. I am sorry, Abby…”

                “How about,” Louis smiled, “we draw a really beautiful picture for when Harry arrives, hm?”

                “Yeah.” Isaac cuddled closer, “I like that.”

                Abraham quickly grabbed the phone, “I –I want to keep the phone, mama.”

                “And you can.”

                Isaac nodded, “I want to stay and wait for frændi. We have to keep the house warm!”

                Abraham wiped his tears, nodding, “yeah, mama. Baba always keeps the house warm.”

                Louis hugged them close, “thank you both.” He kissed their heads, “we must remember that we are all family. We have to take care of one another.”

                “Yes, mama.”

                “Yes, frænka.”

-

                “Growled?”

                Louis nodded, “yes.” He put away the salt, “it was his very first –I was very surprised.”

                Zayn nodded, “well, Isaac can be quite aggressive.”

                “No,” He passed the alpha the meat. “It was Abraham –he becomes very defensive of Harry.”

                Liam smiled, “that is nothing wrong, he loves his father.”

                Louis nodded, “I know –he must learn not to hit family.”

                “This is true.” Liam agreed, looking back as the kids ran inside.

                “Mama!” Abraham squealed. “Look!”

                Louis washed his hands, looking down. “Oh.” He grabbed the phone, blinking at it. “Ten minutes…”

                “Ten! –But, it is a little ten!” He laughed holding up both hands for the phone. “Give me, please, mama, give me!”

                Louis gave it back, looking at Zayn who laid the meat on the pan. “Do you,” He blushed, “think he will come?”

                Zayn put the last steak down, putting the plate in the sink. “I was being held hostage and they had told Harry that he had one hour until they killed me.” Zayn washed his hands, “He was miles away from my location –it didn’t seem possible.” He shrugged, “I was going to die and there was nothing I could do.” He smirked, “but he was there, not a second late –and here I am.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “I see.”

                Abraham bounced from foot to foot, “mama, I wait for baba at the door!”

                Isaac clapped, “me too, I will wait too, mamma!”

                Liam smiled, “he will be here.”

                Louis nodded, going over to the oven. He stared at the cut-up potatoes. “I –I want to wait at the door but –if he does not come-”

                 “Harry will be here, even if he is a second late. He will come.”

                Louis nodded, opening the oven to remove the fries. He set them down, taking a deep breath. “Is it silly that I have a towel and clothes ready –and the bed?”

                Zayn chuckled, flipping the sizzling meat. “Not at all, he is your alpha.”

                Louis shuffled when he heard the kids say ‘four!’. He moved the fries around, “should I –let him bathe alone –or should I go with him?”

                Liam laughed, “Louis, he is still Harry –he will just be very tired. We will all be here when he arrives. Zayn will more than likely need to carry him inside.”

                “Carry?”

                Zayn nodded, lowering the flame on the stove. “He will be very tired. He is making a five day trip in two. But Harry knows his body, do not fear.”

                “Mama! Mama!”

                Louis bolted for the door embarrassingly fast. “What?”

                “One!” Abraham held up the phone, “one.” He smiled, “One minute.”

                Louis wanted to open the door already, tell himself it was a lie. He jumped when Liam stood behind him with a blanket. He handed it to Louis, “for when he arrives.”

                “Move, please.” Zayn walked past them. “I must open the door.”

                Abraham and Isaac quickly stood, Abraham’s eyes fixated on the twenty seconds.

                “When he comes, do not crowd him. I know you will be excited, but stay calm. He will be very tired –he will be cold.”

                Louis and Abraham seemed to take the same breath when the timer finally went off. Zayn unlocked the door, stepping outside. The alpha walked down the steps, looking up. He howled loudly into the air, waiting for a response. When there was none, Louis wanted to vomit. Zayn looked around before doing it once more.

                Louis stepped onto the icy floor, when there was no sound again. Abraham grabbed him, “mama… the timer…”

                Liam stepped outside, shivering. “Zayn, he cannot hear you.”

                “He cannot responded.” Zayn looked around, “he is near.”

                “Are you sure?”

                Zayn nodded seriously, “I know it.”

                Liam turned around, “Louis –come.”

                Louis quickly ran, body being slammed the cold air. “Y-y-yes?”

                “Cry for him.” Liam touched his face, “He will come.”

                Louis frowned, “how?”

                “Call him, call your alpha.”

                “Mama…” Abraham whispered, too cold to step outside.

                Louis was shaking violently, looking around the forest. “Alpha!” He shivered, “Alpha!” Louis frowned, “Alpha!”

                The alarm was still going off –It sounded Louis over the howling of the wind.

He wiped his eyes when tears began to build up, “Harry… please, come home.” He bit his lip, looking around, seeing nothing but trees and snow. He spun in circles, blanket to his chest, sniffing the icy air. “Alpha!” Louis bellowed, sinking to the snow, “you promised!” His voice snapped in two. “Alpha!”

                Zayn looked up promptly, “he is here.”

                Harry ran through the trees at lightning speed, stopping just in time, right in front of Louis. His wolf was large as ever –snowy white, blending in gracefully. He was breathing hard, chest rising and falling in fast bursts. Harry’s bones slowly came back into place as he fell, naked, to his knees.

                Louis looked up slowly, pale in the face. His lips were now bright red, cheeks stained with tear streaks. He breathed out, breath dwindling into smoke, “You –you are he-h-here.”

                Harry looked sick, but he bowed his head. “I am sorry if I am late.”

                Louis lifted his frozen fingers to Harry’s freezing skin. “I-I do not care.” He laughed in shock, “y-y-you are here.”

                Harry smiled drowsily, dimples becoming exposed, “Omega –you are freezing –go inside.”

                Louis couldn’t help but laugh while water flooded his eyes. “y-you – you silly alpha…”

-

                Louis quietly ran a cloth over Harry’s body, down his arms and over his shoulders. He kissed his markings softly before wiping the cloth over them. Abraham was sat, silent, on the toilet lid –he hadn’t been this quiet since before Harry.

                Harry moved slightly, groaning. Louis quickly stopped him, licking his face. “Sh, alpha, sh…” He kissed Harry’s cheek, “I am here, let me take care of you.” He used a small bowl to pick up the hot shower water and pour it over the weary alpha’s head. “My beautiful alpha.” He smiled sadly, “you poor thing…”

                Louis poured some water over him again before drying his hands. “Abraham, please call Zayn –if he may help me remove baba from the tub.”

                “Yes, mama.” Abraham left quietly, closing the door softly.

                Louis moved Harry’s hair, “alpha...”

                Harry opened his eyes low, “omega…”

                Louis scratched his scalp, “I am here.”

                Harry smiled, “you are.” He sighed, “It was a long run.”

                “I know,” Louis frowned, “I will never ask something so ridiculous of you again.”

                “Hm,” He lifted his arm, laying a hot wet hand on Louis’ face, “to see you –to see Abraham, nothing I do will ever be ridiculous.” Louis leaned down, letting Harry kiss him until Zayn entered. Harry touched Louis’ swollen lips, “If I had to, I would do it over –if that means I am to see my family.”

-

                “Baba…” Abraham held up a picture for Harry. “Isa, mama and me made you a picture…”

                Harry sat up even in his pain. He smiled, “this is beautiful, Abraham.” He looked at the door, seeing Isaac hiding behind it. “Komdu hér, omega.”

                Isaac ran inside, hands in front of him. “We drew you a picture, frændi…”

                Harry held it up, pointing at a stick figure, “is this me?”

                Isaac nodded, blushing, “I drew you…”

                “I colored you, baba…”

                Harry set the picture down, “come, both of you.” The two climbed in the bed, careful not to hurt Harry any further. “You both made sure the house was warm for me –thank you.”

                “I –I put wood in the fire.”

                Abraham nodded, “me too, baba. We found a stick outside and –and we put in the fire.” He measured out the size of the stick with his hands, “it was little but mama said it will help.”

                Harry chuckled, “it helped very much.” He closed his eyes, falling asleep, “thank you…”

-

                Louis threw his fertility blanket over Harry’s chest, “stay warm.”

                “Louis,” Harry grumbled, rolling onto his side. “I am fine, please come sit with me.”

                Louis ran around the bed, grabbing Harry’s water, before running back. “Just a moment.” Harry slowly sat up and Louis put down the cup, “no –no! Stay laying down.” He crossed his arms, being ignored. “Alpha, you better listen to me or so help me-” Harry grabbed Louis quickly, pulling him down on the bed.

                The alpha pressed Louis into the mattress, hovering over him. Louis’ mouth fell agape, “Ha –Harry!”

                “Sh,” Harry hushed, kissing his lips softly. He cupped Louis’ neck, rubbing his scent gland until he relaxed. His tongue carefully pried Louis’ soft lips apart, licking into his warm mouth. Louis was a bit warmer than usual because of the weather. Harry kissed him slowly, in-taking every single movement of how their tongues danced in single harmony –running over each other, swapping more than just spit. They swapped little stories, lips mumbling against one another –stories of their short time apart. Secrets of their minds –their loneliness.

                It was not good to separate from your partner when you just bonded. It was typical to stay close –feel one another always.

                “I cried…” Harry whispered, lips touching Louis’ with each word. “I cried the whole run…”

                Louis was currently crying, lips trembling against Harry’s cold ones. This was the first time Harry had ever felt cold, it only made him cry harder. He wrapped two arms around the alpha’s back, rubbing up and down his spine. Touching over the rope tattoo down Harry’s spine, fingers burrowing into the flesh, “As did I, alpha…”

                Harry sighed, bending back slightly, closing his eyes. He rubbed their lips together, breathing out hot air, “…I ran…as fast as I could…”

                “…I know…”

                Their whispers were so low, they may have missed the words. The whispers were so low, they could never be considered whispers. Their secrets were no secret to them.

                Harry was in front of him, Louis was touching him. Every scar, mark, muscle, was being examined by his hands. His fingers loving and touching –caressing and respecting every inch of his alpha. Learning new things that he’d never noticed –feeling muscles he’s never felt. Kissing parts he never thought to.

                Louis licked Harry’s neck first, sucking and nibbling on his scent gland. His tongue pressed against the very faint scar of his teeth from their bonding. He sucked hard on that spot, pulling his alpha closer.

                Harry moaned inaudibly, nuzzling his face against Louis’ shoulder. He bit the skin, pulling it with his teeth gently. “Omega…”

                Louis whined, sniffing at Harry aggressively. He didn’t stop even when Harry moved away. The omega quickly grabbed his hand, smelling it –licking and sucking on the long digits. Louis leaned up, laying long, wet, kisses on Harry’s chest. He touched the crown in the middle of his chest, the tattoo now becoming his favorite as well. This tattoo told him that Harry was his –this glorious god-like alpha was his, because of the crown. Louis made sure to create new red and purple marks all over it. Thanking the mark for saving his alpha from a life he did not want.

                Harry lifted Louis’ face away from his chest when Louis began sucking lazily, sobbing more than anything. “Camellia, do not cry.” He licked under the omega’s dark bags. “I am here –you are here.” Louis looked up when some droplets landed on his cheek, “we are together.” Harry licked his lips, eyes dripping long tears that fell down to his chin. “I was only thinking of you and Abraham –it did not matter what hurt –the cold. I needed to get home, and I made it to you.” He nodded, “I swore, and I did.”

                Louis nodded slowly, hands reaching up to wipe Harry’s tears. “I will never,” he frowned, “never doubt you –I swear.”

                Harry smiled softly, “I am glad.” He closed his eyes, letting Louis soothe him with tender licks. “While I was running,” Harry chuckled, “All I could see was Abraham drinking cocoa –eating corn on the cob… I have never wanted to eat corn on the cob and drink hot cocoa more than while I was running.”

                Louis giggled, kissing Harry, “He was in pieces when you were gone.” He shook his head, “Abby loves you so much –he did not let go of my phone. He had to know when you would return.”

                Harry laid beside Louis, putting a leg over him. He put a hand over Louis’ hip, “My pup…”

                Louis smiled, putting a hand on Harry’s face, “your pup…” he bit his lip, “your pup growled for the first time.”

                Harry’s brows shot up, “did he?”

                Louis nodded, “yes, he did. He was angry because he wanted to wait for you, but Isaac wanted to go for a walk. I was very surprised.”

                “Hm,” Harry nodded, “he is protective, a wolf quality. –I will speak with him in the morning.”

                “You will stay in bed tomorrow morning.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “I heal very well, I will be up tomorrow.”

                “No.” Louis growled, going unexpected by Harry. “You will listen to your omega, you will stay in bed.”

                Harry didn’t say anything for a minute before laughing. He calmed down, nodding, “yes, omega.”

                Louis climbed over him, sitting on Harry’s hip. He lifted the fertility blanket off of Harry, rubbing it against his lips. He nibbled on the corner of it, “may I take care of you?”

                Harry watched Louis with scheming eyes, tongue darting out of his mouth. “You may…”

                Louis rolled his hips in slow circles, closing his eyes when Harry’s length hardened, rubbing against his. Louis glanced down at Harry’s naked body, licking his lips as Harry gradually stood up. Louis groaned, rubbing his clothed lower half against Harry’s naked one. “Oh, alpha…” He hissed when Harry dug his nails into his hips. Louis put two hands on Harry’s chest, grinding down hard. He flung his head back, nails now digging into Harry’s chest, “I –I –oh Lord.” Louis panted, moving faster. His mistake was looking down at Harry. The alpha’s eyes were bonded to his face, glossy and low.

                Harry squeezed harder, hips slowly moving with Louis’. Louis grabbed Harry’s wrists, squeezing them, “I will –I will open myself for you.”

                Harry’s eyes went bigger, fingers tunneling deeper into Louis’ body. The omega whined, cock now staining his pajama shorts. “Alpha,” he whispered, “I will come –please…”

                Harry let go, hands resting on Louis’ inner thighs. He rubbed his thumbs in deep, pressing down on sensitive nerves, making Louis shake. The omega moaned, squeezing the blanket in his hands. Harry moved the blanket aside, pulling at the waist band of the light pink laced shorts.

                He pulled the front of the wet shorts down, licking his lips at Louis now-glistening cock. The head looked strangled, a dark red color, the small opening at the top oozed clear liquid that crawled down his length.

                Harry was very quiet –it made Louis anxious but was currently also turning him on.

                Harry tucked the band under his balls, finger grabbing the stream of liquid that fell. He dragged it back up to the head, index finger rolling circles on it. Louis hissed, whimpering while rutting up against the air.

                Louis reached behind himself, hand sliding in the shorts, immediately feeling stickiness. He rubbed over the soaked hole, pushing his finger in fast, even when it burned slightly. Louis needed to be filled, and a finger would have to do for the moment. He quickly added a second one, openly moaning while both sides of him were being stimulated.

                Louis thrusted his ring and middle finger past the ring, greedily opening himself for his alpha. Meanwhile, Harry was very invested in prodding the slit at the top of Louis’ cock. Sucking on his fingers every few seconds, licking away any trace of Louis’ substance.

                Harry’s hips pushed up, growling loud when Louis started fucking down on his fingers. He was supposed to be taking care of Harry –he was being selfish again but Harry was here. Harry was doing this to him and even if he wanted to stop, he couldn’t.

                “Harry –alpha –oh, alpha –my –ah –my alpha!”

                Louis put one hand on Harry’s chest to stabilize himself. Sliding the fingers in and out at a reckless pace, moaning much louder now –embarrassingly loud. He was soaking wet, heavy slick slipping through his shorts at this point. His fingers slipped clumsily every few thrusts, aggravating him slightly. He was missing his soft spot by just a little, being tormented every time his nail barely scraped the spot.

                Harry was hard, red and leaking. Louis didn’t need to look down to know that the alpha’s knot was swelling.

                Harry sat up, bones cracking with his movement. Louis whined at the loss of his fingers, scrabbling to flip over. His shorts were barely hanging on his butt, hole now exposed to the cold air. He drooled on the fertility blanket, wiggling and squirming, showing off for his alpha.

                Harry felt drunk, eyes bleary –the smell in the air had him dizzy. He touched his cock, rubbing it slowly –watching Louis’ hole wink at him. Beckoning him closer –asking for him. He groaned when his fingers came in contact with the close-fitting wet space. He pushed three fingers in, eyes rolling at the smells, hands shaking with need.

                He needed to calm down or he was going to wake up the whole house.

                But Louis was so familiar –Harry’s fingers fit just right –fingering that spot that made Louis scream. His omega was screaming –full blown screaming into the thick blanket. His cock dripping long threads of come that destroyed his new shorts –oh, those shorts.

                Harry had found them with a matching pair of lace underwear –even though Louis didn’t seem to like to wear underwear. Harry didn’t care, he would take either.

                “Alpha…” Louis cried, ass wiggling provocatively. “Take it –take me…”

                Harry blinked slowly, thinking about the snow. Thinking about how cold it was until it wasn’t. He heard Zayn –he heard the howl. He couldn’t howl back –Harry couldn’t feel anything. But then he heard Louis –oh Lord, his heart was in fragments. He was so cold –it was freezing… But then everything felt so warm, and he felt like he was on fire. He was running faster and faster until Louis came into perspective.

                Right now, you’d never believe he had run miles after miles in the snow. That he was almost dead from exhaustion. You’d never believe how hot –scorching, his omega felt around him.

                With his length now inside, Harry was about to faint. His knot was already big, just from watching his omega. Admiring the way he loved himself –calling out for him. Moaning and crying –panting, for him. Asking for him –needing him; and that’s what he wanted. He wanted Louis to need him, ask for him.

                “So deep…” He watched his dick slide in and out, covered now in slick. It was a beautiful sight. He pushed a finger inside with it, biting his lip when Louis moaned, feeling everything so well. “Such a good omega –my beautiful baby flower…” He removed the finger, mouth practically drooling when he added two. He licked both fingers with love, making noises at the taste.

                Harry fucked him flush, making sure his hips slapped Louis’ ass red. He squeezed each cheek tight, praise spilling from his mouth every second. Reminding Louis he is beautiful, an incredible omega –reminding Louis he is perfect.

Harry stared, fixated on their bond mark. He was moving –he was fucking Louis hard enough for the sheets to come off. But that mark went nowhere, it stayed right where he left it –in all its glory. Harry closed his eyes, telling himself not to bite him again –it was going to hurt him.

                Harry could bite Louis everyday if he wanted to –it was a normal thing to bite the bond mark. But Louis was not built for that –he shouldn’t –he really shouldn’t.

                “Yes! Yes!” Louis screamed, clutching the blanket under his face. His bum bounced deliciously, back bent inward, all of his parts exposed for Harry’s eyes only.

                “Omega…” Harry growled, pulling Louis up by his hair. He was breathing hard, grip on Louis’ short hair tightening. Louis opened his mouth, nothing but small squeals escaping. Harry tugged his head to the side, teeth grinding with want.

                He grabbed Louis’ spent cock, letting his omega fuck back and forth, against him and his hand. “I-I-fuck.” Harry rasped when Louis clenched tight around him, draining him. “I –I love you –I love you –I- oh my-” he closed his eyes tight, knot popping right inside Louis, filling him more than usual.

                Louis did that thing –that thing he does every time Harry knots him. He goes pliant –so submissive. Harry doesn’t know if it is something that all half-breeds do, but he does not think so.

                Louis bowed his head, slumped forward –mark exposed for his eyes. Harry took very little time in deciding to bite over the mark. He bit hard, stopping once he tasted blood. He didn’t move his teeth, knot still pumping his seed into his docile omega.

                Louis had a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with tears –body trembling. It hurt –not like the first time, but it hurt. It wasn’t unbearable, and if Harry did it again –it would be fine with him. He touched his stomach as it swelled. Louis closed his eyes, waiting until the knot emptied out in him.

                Harry detached his teeth, small bubbles of blood that surfaced were licked away. Louis fell onto his front, on their blanket, high from the strong pheromones engulfing the room. He wasn’t moving –neither of them were. They didn’t speak, letting the wind outside do it for them.

                It was after the knot deflated, Harry spoke. “-thank you…”

                Louis didn’t turn over, blissed out and exhausted. He wanted to, so that he could help Harry –cover him up, take another bath. Louis breathed, “Do not thank me for sex…”

                Harry laid over his back, nosing at Louis’ mark. “I am not…” He licked the shell of his ear, making Louis whimper. “Thank you for waiting for me…”

                Louis pouted, blinking at the snow that fell outside. He could see just over a tree from the second floor –it was dark but Louis could see stars. He turned his neck to look at his mate, “thank you for picking me…” He turned slowly, eyes filling up with tears for the hundredth time in three days. “Thank you for picking us…”

                Harry smiled small, pressing his forehead to Louis’, “you picked me…” He bit his lip, “I will never leave you again.”

                Louis smiled back, licking Harry’s nose, “and I will never leave you.” He closed his eyes, “I know you are tired –but…” He sighed when Harry’s come began trickling out of him, “again –and again…” He mumbled to himself, “even if you bite me –scratch me, bruise me…” Louis opened his eyes, “do not stop until we fall asleep –do not stop until you cannot think… please…”

                Harry bowed his head, hand not hesitating to pull off Louis’ stained shorts. “I will not stop even after that.”

-

                “Baba…” Abraham snuggled his face against Harry’s over and over. He dug his nose into Harry’s scent gland, when Harry released a calming aura. “Do not leave again…”

                Harry was still tired. He ran his fingers through Abraham’s loose hair, “I will not.” He rubbed the boy’s cheek with his own. “I am here.”

                Abraham laid his body over Harry’s torso, touching the cold silver ring. “Mama cries when you are gone.”

                “I know…” Harry rubbed Abraham’s back, closing his eyes. “You cry too.”

                “Yeah,” Abraham agreed, “me too.” He put his small index finger through the large ring. “I miss you so much.”

                “And I missed you, alpha…” He kissed the top of his head, “You were so brave, going on a plane –taking care of mama.”

                “Mama was mad at me…”

                “Yes, we have spoken about respecting mama always. It is very important to, even when you are upset. You shouldn’t hit Isaac –you shouldn’t hit anyone. Do not confuse being protective with being violent.”

                “Don’t wanna be violet.”

                “Violent.” Harry corrected, laughing. “Violet is a color.”

                Abraham looked up, pouting, “Violin…”

                Harry laughed harder, hugging Abraham tight. “I now understand when your mother says your incorrect words are ‘cute’.” He sat Abraham up on his stomach, “you are cute, Abraham.”

                The boy blushed, looking down with puffy cheeks. “Thank you, baba.”

                “You are welcome.” Harry poked his nose, “you will not be violent –violet or a violin.” Abraham giggled. “You will be a respectable alpha –you will be good, strong.” He nodded, “you will be my son –my everything and more. Abraham,” Harry sat up slightly, “you will be whatever you wish to be.”

                Abraham played with his belly button shyly, “wanna be like baba…”

                “And I want you to be better than me.”

                “No one is better…” Abraham mumbled, “...Except mama…”

                Harry chuckled, “that is true.” He pinched the boy’s cheek softly, “you will be better than both of us, and we will be by your side the whole time, alpha.”

                “Promise?” He made circles on his belly button, “you promise you be there?”

                Harry grabbed Abraham’s hand, making him look up. “I promise, Abraham, I promise.”

                Abraham smiled, “okay…” He laid his head back on Harry’s chest, listening to his heart. “Sleepy, baba.”

                “I am as well…”

                “Sleep with mama.”

                “We can all sleep together tonight.” Harry had to clean the sheets first. “We will let mama sleep until he is happy. Do you mind sleeping with me on the couch?”

                “I don’t mind, baba.” Abraham cuddled closer when Harry threw a blanket over them. “Don’t mind…”

-

                _“He is beautiful, Zayn.” Abel smiled hugging the small omega. “Gorgeous.”_

_Zayn smiled proudly, holding Liam close. “He is perfect.”_

_Abel bit his lip, “-I wish… he could have been here.” He smiled sadly, “I know he would have loved Isaac.”_

_Liam looked down, pressing his lips together. Zayn hugged him closer, swallowing hard, “He would have.”_

_Abel made a soft face at the child, “Matthew will want to see him.”_

_Zayn laughed, “Matthew has not stopped calling me. He is begging to see him.” Zayn huffed, “we have already received many gifts –many, many gifts. Mathew will bring the whole battalion with him.”_

_Abel chuckled, “he will –and they will all have gifts as well.” The alpha handed the baby back to his mother. “I will be here for you.”_

_Liam smiled, “yes, head of the council.”_

_Zayn bowed, “congratulations.”_

_Abel nodded, nervously, “thank you.” He shrugged, “it is nothing.”_

_Liam sucked his teeth, rocking his son, “it is everything –that is a very important status, and you know it is.”_

_Abel nodded, grinning, “It is.”_

_Zayn laughed, “Harry always said you would…” He lowered his voice, “my apologies…”_

_Abel looked at the floor, “Matthew –he still thinks he’s alive.” Zayn looked up at that. “He says he won’t stop looking until he finds a body.” Neither Zayn nor Liam spoke. “Cain –he, he has been on patrol for months –looking.” Abel stared at nothing, “Harry was too strong to have died.”_

_Zayn clenched his teeth, “it has been a year.”_

_Abel nodded, looking up. “I know –I do not care.” He blinked slowly at Zayn, “I know –you were closest to him, I know it hurts you very much. But –we cannot give up. Harry was a good man –he was a friend, family –he took care of us, all of us.”_

_Zayn balled up two fists._

_“Do remember the war? They dropped so many bombs –ones we had no idea of. We all should have been dead, everyone. But Harry –he smelled them before they could fall. We called all of us back –he saved all of us. He carried wolves on his back –dodged bombs –we all lived.”_

_“I know that.” Zayn growled, “I was beside him – I know what he did. Enough.” He stood up, “Not another word about him. He is dead, let him be dead in peace.”_

-

                _“Isaac,” Harry helped the boy stand. “Just like that –good boy.” He praised when the child stood on his own. The one year old looked down at his wobbly legs, giggling._

_“Fræ! Fræ!”_

_“You are doing very well.” Harry scooted back, “come to me.”_

_Isaac whined, “Mm!”_

_“No, come to me.”_

_Isaac wobbled, taking a few steps before falling. The boy cried loudly as Harry scooped him up. “Oh, small omega. You are not hurt.” He bounced Isaac softly, “I am here, I am here. You did very well.”_

_Isaac stuck his fist against his mouth, sucking on it._

_“Let us take a break.” Harry turned, bumping into Liam. “Excuse me, omega.”_

_Liam smiled, “are you making my child cry again, Harry?”_

_Harry smirked, “I am only teaching him to walk.”_

_Liam wiped Isaac’s tears, opening his arms when he tried wiggling out of Harry’s. “Hm, is frændi making you cry, omega?”_

_Isaac nodded with a pout. Harry rolled his eyes, “I am doing something good. It is not my fault it ends badly.”_

_Liam removed Isaac’s fist from his mouth, laughing. “Zayn will return soon with food.” He set Isaac down. “Did Zayn tell you that Matthew called?”_

_Harry nodded, “yes.”_

_Liam crossed his arms, “alphas are very annoying at times.”_

_Harry chuckled, sitting down. “Why do you say that?”_

_Liam joined him, “He called because he is coming by next month to bring Isaac gifts –and to talk more about you even though you are ‘dead’. He is finally giving up.”_

_Harry sighed, laying back, “finally.”_

_“Alpha’s are too much –and they say omegas are.”_

_Harry kissed Liam’s hand, “you both have done many awful things for me –lying, hiding me. I swear, I will repay you.”_

_Liam smiled, “Harry –we will do anything in your name. You are our family –we will always defend you –protect you.” He hugged the alpha, “you are our secret. It will stay that way, I swear.”_

-

                Abel looked around, “this is where he came in.” He looked around the floor, “I smell nothing –no tracks.”

                “They could have just been joking?”

                Abel shook his head, “it did not seem that way.”

                Cain nodded, looking at the wolves that sniffed around. “Do you truly believe it was him?”

                Abel bit his thumb, “you and I have seen Harry move –he is the fastest wolf we’ve ever seen –fastest wolf ever recorded.”

                Cain nodded, “I want him to be alive –but –if he is alive, Abel, why would he not come to us? It does not sound right.” He looked around, “He would have come straight to council –we are his family.”

                Abel nibbled on his top lip, “maybe –he ran away or-” Abel looked around the empty snowed plain. “We do not know –maybe he has lost his memory?”

                Cain sighed, “I have the best nose out here, Alpha –I do not smell him.”

                Abel nodded, “I know, I know.” He groaned, “I just – he compared it to a cheetah.” Abel laughed, “That is the description –that is his description.”

                Cain nodded, “I believe you –and I trust you. I will keep looking just as I have before.”

                Abel lowered his voice, “do not tire yourself out, Cain –it could be a joke…” He shuffled closer to the alpha, “two more hours, then send everyone home –they will be exhausted.”

                 “Yes, sir.”

                Abel breathed out cold, “I will not tell Matthew unless we find something.”

                Cain bowed, “yes sir.”

-

“No, no.” Harry took the fertility blanket away from Abraham. “Do not touch what is not yours.”

“Baba,” Abraham frowned, trying to take it back, “cold!”

                “Yes, but this is mine and mama’s. If you are cold, there are many more blankets.” Harry folded the now clean blanket, putting it up in the closet. “Behave, Abraham.”

Abraham said nothing, instead he hid his face in between Harry’s thighs. “Want cocoa…”

“Mama is in the kitchen, go ask nicely.” He picked up the boy, kissed him, then set him back down. “I must finish the floor plan then leave with Zayn.”

“Wanna stay with you.” Abraham sat on the floor, hugging onto Harry’s leg. “What is floor-plan?”

Harry picked up his pencil erasing a line and re-drawing it. “It tells me where everything will be in our new home.” He tapped the pencil on his chin, “you mother wants a fireplace –I think I will build two. One upstairs in our bedroom, and one down stairs in the living room – or possibly in the entrance.”

“Living room!” Abraham cheered, “Mama can sit and watch the fire!”

“Hm, that is true.” Harry drew in a fire place, writing the word on it. “Thank you, Abraham.” Harry rolled his shoulders, still extremely sore.

Abraham looked around, looking down at Harry’s feet. He smiled, poking Harry’s toe. Abraham giggled when Harry wiggled his toe, “wiggle-wiggle.” He poked the toe again, squishing it between his small fingers.

“Abraham, why do you not play with Isaac?”

“Isa is taking nap cause Liam –cause Liam said he was grumpy.”

“I see.” Harry bit on the end of the pencil, looking over the plan quickly. “I think I will put a bathroom in your bedroom.”

“Want a bathroom –oh! With little fishies on the wall!” Abraham took two tries to stand up, using Harry’s leg the second time. “With little fishies on the wall and –and purple!”

Harry flipped over the paper, writing that down. “I understand.”

“Abraham,” Louis knocked on the door, “lunch is ready, precious.” He strolled across the floor, plate in hand.

“Mine, mine.” Abraham happily chanted, holding up his arms.

“No, yours is down stairs, this is baba’s.” Louis set the plate in front of Harry, kissing him. “Enjoy, alpha.”

“Mm –mama!” Abraham looked at the steaming plate of food. “Where is mine?”

“I already said it is downstairs, come so we may eat.”

He pouted, “what about baba –he is upstairs!”

“Abraham,” Louis grabbed his hand, “baba is tired and he is working.”

Abraham held out his hand, “baba –come down!”

“I must finish, Abraham,” Harry picked up his fork, “listen to mama, I will be here when you are done.” He took a bite of the hot food, swallowing before speaking. “Camellia, please give Abraham cocoa with his lunch, he had asked for it.”

“As long as he behaves.” Louis let go of his hand, “will you, Abby?”

Abraham latched onto Louis’ hand again, “yes, mama.”

“Good boy, come now.” Louis picked up his son, “Alpha, Zayn will come up to eat with you.”

“Thank you, my love.” Harry ate another bite, “this is delicious.”

Louis smiled, “thank you, alpha.” He closed the door behind him, going to the spiral stairs. “Isaac will wake up soon, you will get to play.”

“Don’t want to play.” He hugged his arms around Louis’ neck, “wanna stay with mama or baba…”

“That is fine.” Louis smiled when Zayn passed him. He set Abraham on the wooden chair, “say hello to Liam.”

“Hello Liam.” Abraham bowed his head, staring at the steam from his food. “Thank you, mama.”

“Very good manners, Abraham.” Louis praised touching his head, “I will make you cocoa.”

Liam smiled, leaning back, “are you alright, Abraham?”

“Want to be with baba…”

“Hm, he is busy and very tired.”

“I know,” Abraham picked up his fork, “baba is making our house.” He twisted the noodles around his fork, “baba said we will put fishies in my bathroom.”

“Did he?” Louis smiled, “that is very nice of him.”

The small alpha blew on his food, “baba is nice.”

Liam slid off the chair, pulling Abraham’s hair back. He dug in his pocket for a hair tie, pulling the alpha’s hair into a bun. “Mm –no.”

“Abby, behave,” Louis warned. “Liam is helping you.”

Abraham slumped, groaning as his hair was pulled back. Liam smirked, pulling his head back to kiss his forehead, “just like Isaac.”

Louis looked around for his phone when it rang. He wiped his hands before grabbing it, “hello?”

“Louis.”

“This is I.”

“Hello, my name is Noah. I am a part of the council in Sitka.”

Louis froze, setting the milk down. “Oh –is –is something wrong?” Louis didn’t miss the way Liam stared at him.

“Well, no –Abel, the alpha you had met with when you were here –He is asking if you may come back –with your child.”

“Um –I thought children were not allowed.”

“We are making a very large exception.”

Louis clutched the phone with both hands, “when?”

“If not today, then tomorrow morning at nine.”

Louis swallowed hard, “may you tell me why I need to bring my child?”

“Abel has a few more questions for you –he also wishes to meet your child. Abraham? He is the only child half-breed in all of Alaska. If you need help getting here; we may go to you –or we can send people.”

“No, no.” Louis grabbed onto the counter. He looked to the entrance of the kitchen, running when Harry entered. He ran up the stairs going into the bathroom, locking the door.

“Hello, Louis?”

“Yes, yes, I am here.”

“Louis?” Harry knocked.

“Shut up!” Louis screamed going into the bathtub. He closed the curtain, sitting. “I will be there today –is there anything else?”

“Louis!” Harry shook the door.

“Shut up!” He screamed again.

“Louis,” Noah spoke concerned, “are you okay?”

“Yes, yes –I am. I am sorry –the –the birds –they won’t stay quiet.”

“Birds?”

“I will be there.” Louis hung up, screaming when Harry ripped the curtain open. “Lord, what is wrong with you? I said shut up!”

Harry’s eyes were wide, he squatted swiftly, grabbing Louis’ face, “shut up? Who was on the phone?”

“Hey!” Louis tried grabbing his phone, tripping out of the tub, “give it!”

“I am your alpha, you are my omega.” Harry squeezed Louis’ phone until it cracked, “I would never disrespect you in such a way.”

“I’m sorry!” Louis groaned, “Do not brake it!”

Harry pushed him up against the wall, “do not lie to me, omega.”

Louis sighed, “I don’t know who he is –he said his name is Noah.”

Harry moved back, “from the council?”

Louis nodded, grabbing Harry’s shirt. “Stop – I know what you are thinking.”

“What did he want?”

“Alpha –I don’t –Abel called me back, he said to bring Abraham?”

Harry glared, “why –children are not allowed.”

“I know! He said they were making an exception –it does not make sense. I do not know.”

Harry dropped Louis’ phone on the counter and began pacing, “when are you to be there?”

“Today,” Louis bit his lip, “I apologize for telling you to shut up –I did not want them hearing your voice.”

Harry didn’t allow him to bow, “Do not be.” He kissed Louis sympathetically, “I should have listened.” He rubbed Louis’ cheek with his thumb, “you cannot go…you smell of me…”

“Oh,” Louis hadn’t even thought of that.

“And you were on the phone long enough that if you do not go, they will track the phone call.” Harry hit the wall, “damn, I do not know what to do.”

Louis bit his lip, “Zayn.”

“What?”

“Zayn… I can go with Zayn.”

“Of course you will, but they will still smell me.”

Louis looked anywhere but at Harry, “Zayn –he scented me.”

Harry said nothing. He turned around, walking out of the bathroom. Louis ran after him, trying to pull him back. “Alpha, alpha –listen.” He screeched, pulling Harry away from the stairs, “our child is down stairs –Liam knows –please, do not make a scene.”

Harry dragged Louis along like a doll. “Zayn.”

The alpha looked up from Abraham, “Harry?” He frowned, “what is wrong?”

Harry looked scary, “may we speak outside?”

“No.” Louis whispered harshly, “I told him –I didn’t know you hadn’t.”

Zayn looked confused, then his eyes grew. “Harry –that was an emergency.”

“May we speak outside?”

Zayn closed his eyes briefly, “I will not fight you.”

“That is fine, I will do all the fighting.”

Abraham lifted his hand, “I fight?”

Harry didn’t look at him, “no.”

“Harry!” Louis screamed, “this is serious, stop! I would have went into panic if it weren’t for him! Just –stop being every other alpha!” He pulled his hair, “Zayn!”

Zayn tried moving around Harry who didn’t move an inch. “Yes…?”

“We have to go to the council.”

Liam walked in with Isaac in his arms, “what is going on? You’ve woken Isaac.”

Zayn pointed at Harry who was still staring at him, “he is angry that I scented Louis.”

“Oh, Harry –Louis was going to have a panic attack.”

“That is my mate, Zayn –should I scent Liam?”

Zayn growled, “Careful.”

Harry sneered, “How did you do it, hm? When were you going to tell me?”

“Harry, it was nothing serious. I was going to tell you –I did not want to do it.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm roughly, “get over it because he is going to do it again.”

Harry growled, grabbing both of Louis’ arms, “have you lost your mind?”

“The only way I can go without them coming here is if he scents me.” Louis growled back, “they will either smell you when I go, or they will smell you before they even arrive.”

“I will not allow it.”

“Mama?”

“You swore you would not leave!”  
                “And I will not!” Harry pushed him against the wall, “I will figure something out!”

“There is nothing to figure out!”

Harry snarled, “I will not let anyone scent you!”

“Hey!” Abraham slapped Harry’s leg, “let go! Let go of mama, now!” He growled, squishing between them, “off!” He pushed Harry’s legs until the alpha moved. “Don’t touch mama so hard!” Abraham grabbed Louis’ hands, kissing them. “Okay, mama?”

Louis nodded, kneeling, “thank you, Abby. Such a good alpha.” He picked him up, “you will come with me to council.”

Abraham nodded, “yes, mama.”

Harry turned around, walking away.

Zayn breathed, closing his eyes, “I should have told him –I just forgot.”

Louis shook his head, “he needs to understand he is in a bad position, this is the best chance we have.”

Liam swayed Isaac back and forth, “you are freshly bonded –it is normal.” He kissed Zayn’s shoulder, “Harry is being stubborn, I will not be mad with what you choose, alpha.”

Zayn grabbed Liam’s face, kissing him. “Bless you, omega, bless you.”

Liam smiled “I know you love me.” He nuzzled against Zayn, “it is okay. In the end we are protecting our family.”

Louis frowned, setting Abraham down. “Mama?”

“Stay here.”

“Baba will hurt you!”

“He will not.” Louis walked to the stairs, walking up the steps one by one. He walked to their closed bedroom door, opening the door slowly. He closed it behind him, hands behind his back. “You are acting like a half-breed.”

Harry flinched, face in a pillow. He sat up, “do you want me to be okay with this –Zayn scenting you without my say? You did not tell me –you are my omega!”

                “You ran through snow –you did the ultimate sacrifice for your family. Do you think I will let that all go to waste over someone smelling you? Something that can easily be avoided? The council’s office is full of alphas –the smell was too much. I could not breathe –what if it would have trigged my heat?” He shrugged, “would that have been better?”

Harry only stared.

“Answer me!”

“No.” He looked away, “no.”

              “You are being awful –to me, to Zayn. That alpha has done so much for you –for us! We are living somewhere because of them! We are here because of them! How dare you go after him? Yes, you are right –we should have said something! I am sorry! It clearly was not a big deal!” Louis threw his hands up, “I do not expect you to just be okay, but do not forget you are not the only one here who has made sacrifices!” He rubbed his face, “we have just started living together and we are fighting! Should I leave? Should I go back with my child? Maybe we should not be here! This is ridiculous –he is your best friend!”

Harry stared at his hands in shame, “I am jealous –I couldn’t be there –someone scented you –I was ignorant to it. I just –want to always know what is happening, what has happened.” He shook his head, “I do not want anyone scenting you.”

“Harry,” Louis stepped forward, “We do not have a choice.”

             Harry covered his eyes, “I feel worthless… I cannot even be around my omega –I cannot even go to buy groceries –buy things you may like, that Abraham may like… I have not figured out how to find others to help me build our home…” He hit the bed, “I am supposed to be able to provide for us!”

                Louis removed his shoes, climbing onto their bed. He grabbed the chain around Harry’s neck, “you are wearing your weakness, alpha. You are stronger than any of them –any of your insecurities. I will never see you as worthless, ever. This is enough – be patient. Stop trying to rush things that are out of our control.” He stroked the alpha’s face, “I am waking up in bed beside you –we are brushing our teeth together and eating together. We are moving in each other’s space and it makes me the happiest omega. I feel more than accomplished, so please –for me, for Abby –relax. Enjoy what we have now.”

Harry smiled sadly, “how –how do I have you –I do not deserve your wisdom, your love. I am a mess.”

“We are a bit of a mess,” Louis giggled, climbing in his lap. “We established that long ago, alpha. Water has washed all of that away though, didn’t it?”

He bowed his head, “It did.”

“And air gave us what we are doing now –speaking with our words.” He kissed Harry’s eye lids, “and Earth –sometimes we need silence… sometimes that is just better.” He kissed down to Harry’s neck, “and fire…” He sighed happily when Harry finally held him. “How good will it feel when I come home and you get to scent me all over again –pin me down,” He licked Harry’s skin, “take me over and over until I am a crying mess. Mm –I will scream for you, and you alone.”

Harry growled possessively.

“Yes, alpha…” Louis mumbled, “I will smell like another, but you can clean me right up –can’t you?” He nibbled on his ear lobe, “I will take your knot over and over until you are pleased –just like the other night.”

Harry laid Louis down. “I will take you now. You are tempting me.”

Louis laughed, “We can make it a fast one.” He pecked Harry’s frowning mouth, “I almost hope they smell you –so they fear me, so they never bother me again.”

Harry’s hips bucked forward, “I want you now.”

Louis smiled lazily, “take what is yours.”

-

                “You may scent him.” Harry had his head bowed, “my apologies for trying to fight –for being jealous. I forget you are family and you would never hurt Louis.”

Zayn hugged Harry, catching him off guard. “It never happened, Harry.”

Harry smirked, hugging back, “thank you, Zayn –for everything.”

-

“Hello.” Abel smiled opening the door for Louis, Zayn and Abraham. “Zayn –you should have brought Isaac and Liam.”

Zayn smiled, “next time. When I came last time that is all I heard.”

“Liam must be almost ready to give birth.”

“Yes, very soon.” Zayn sat on the couch, “my home will flood with gifts once again –and most of the battalion.”

“I know Cain and I will be there.” He smiled sitting at his desk.

Louis sat in the chair patiently.

“Louis,” Abel smiled, “this is your child?”

“Yes,” Louis bounced Abraham, “say hi, Abby.”

“Hi…” Abraham covered his face, looking away.

“He is very beautiful.”

Abraham peeked his head out, “Thank you…”

“Hm, you are welcome, alpha.” Abel sat back, “I called you because we require some more information –and you need to be issued I.D’s for both of you.”

“Oh,” Louis sighed in relief, “yes, of course.”

“Zayn, I am actually happy you came along.” Abel leaned on the desk, “we have news –about Harry.”

Louis’ neck almost broke from how fast his head spun. Zayn sat up straight, “Harry is dead.”

“I know you do not like to speak about it,” Abel played with his pen, “two boys were out by the border –they may have actually seen him.” He shrugged, “there is no signs that any wolf was actually out there, but they described him perfectly.”

Zayn’s jaw tightened, “Harry is dead.”

Abel bowed, “my apologies –I am sorry.”

“Have you talked to Matthew?”

“I have not –I did not want rile him.” He looked to Louis, “please, forgive me.” He smiled, “I will have someone come in a moment.”

Louis gave his best smile, “yes, thank you.”

-

“Two boys?”

Louis was sat in Harry’s lap, getting a full pheromone treatment. He held Abraham close, “yes, two boys said they saw you.”

“They said you were fast –very fast.” Zayn spoke, rubbing his omega’s stomach. “I asked if he’d told Matthew, he said no.”

Harry nodded, “I did not smell anyone.”

“You were exhausted,” Liam mentioned, “you may have been too tired.”

“This is true.” Harry yawned, “I will stay low.”

“I will go on my own to find wood.” Zayn picked up his quiet son, putting him in Liam’s lap. “I will be back. Zayn removed his shirt, leaving the room.

Liam rubbed Isaac’s back. “Are you alright, pup?”

Isaac shrugged, “líður ekki vel, mamma.”

Liam frowned, pressing his lips to Isaac’s forehead. “Hvað er sárt?”

Isaac touched his head, whining. “Pabbi… hvar er pabbi?”

“He has gone to get wood, beautiful omega.”

“Would you like something to drink, Isaac?” Harry asked.

Isaac didn’t respond, cuddling into Liam’s chest, crying softly.

Abraham stood up, touching Isaac’s back. “Sh… what’s wrong, Isa?”

“Isaac is feeling a little sick, Abby.”

Abraham laid his head on Isaac’s back, “hot.”

“Yes, he is.” Liam stood, “we will lay down.”

Louis frowned, “will he be fine?”

“Yes, I am sure, thank you.” He bowed, “excuse us.”

Abraham waddled over, “Isa sick.”

“Yes,” Louis nodded, “he is, so we must give him respect.”

“Yes, mama.” Abraham touched Harry’s hair, “baba, I can give Isa kisses?”

“Not now, he is with his mother.” Harry smiled softly, when Abraham scratched his head. “You may, if he allows you, when we wakes up.”

“Okay.” He kept playing with Harry’s hair making Louis laugh. “Like baba’s hair.”

“I like your hair, it’s mama’s color.”

Abraham shook his bun, “like mama’s hair.” He patted Louis’ head, “baby sister will have mama’s hair or baba’s hair?”

Louis blinked quickly, “who?”

Harry made a funny noise, “not yet, Abraham.”

“I know, baba. –No hurry, mama –but when baby sister comes, will she have mama’s hair?”

Louis tried not to smile, “how do we know it will be a girl?”

Abraham touched his chin in deep thought, “I want baby sister.”

“And if it is a boy?”

Abraham shrugged, “I don’t know –we give back.”

“No.” Harry laughed loudly, “We cannot give the baby back. If it is a boy, we will love him.”

“Okay,” Abraham went back to playing with Harry’s hair, “want baby sister still…”

-

“Cain.” Abel stood up, “I have made dinner.”

Cain kissed him hello, “thank you, alpha.” He smiled, “I have something you will be happy about.” He removed his jacket.

“I did something.”

Cain stopped digging into his jacket pockets, “what is that?”

                 “Do you think it is odd that the half-breed entered with Zayn and now someone ‘may’ have seen Harry?” He sat, “I spoke with the others in council, and Noah thinks it is odd. I assumed he was going to bring Zayn – I did not feel good. I wanted to tell Zayn but it became complicated –he does not like speaking of Harry.”

“Yes, it is hard.”

“Well,” He sighed, “when I said Harry’s name, the omega had moved very oddly –as if the name scared him. I do not know if it was just coincidence or maybe he knows of Harry –I did mention him when we first met.”

Cain lifted a small plastic bag out of his pocket with a single white hair. “I stopped looking in the snow and ran through the forest, I found this there.”

Abel took it with two hands, “does it smell?”

“Like nothing,” He bit his lip, “Harry was always known to hide his scent.”

Tears built up in the alpha’s eyes, “do you –what if he is alive?” He held the hair to the light, “I will send it to testing –if it is –if it is him, we will call Matthew.”

“If it is him, Abel, why is he hiding?”

“I do not know –after I call Matthew, I will call Zayn.”


	24. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> what are you doing?  
> Updated?  
> But -but you just did?  
> trying to kill me?
> 
> no. i love you.  
> this story is close to 2000 kudos and honestly I really dont care about those things but -like -wtf. You guys are incredible. I have to care because those are people who are here, enjoying my writing. So to all of you, now and later, thank you. Your comments are damn incredible. You all are incredible. You guys are funny and sweet and loving and so motivational. You make me want to write, you have no idea. 
> 
> I wrote this in a matter of three hours (with bathroom breaks and food breaks not included & i had to go pick up my sister, so that too) (oh, and I was on the phone for a while -I also showered at some point) -only cause I kept re-thinking things.  
> but here it is. FInallllllyyyyyyyy we can let the ball roll.
> 
> enjoy.  
> fun fact: my brother's name is Matthew

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

                 “No, that piece does not fit.”

                “This one?”

                “No.”

                “This one?”

                “No.”

                “This one?”

                “No.”

                Louis stepped into the living room rubbing his eye. “Abby, it is time for bed.”

                Abraham looked away from Harry, “we are almost finished with the big puzzle, mama.”

                Louis tapped on his wrist, “you have said that thirty minutes ago.”

                Harry leaned back on his hands, “go on, Abraham, mama is right. It is time for bed.”

                Abraham whined, looking down quickly, “mm, mama!”

                “Abraham,” Harry warned, “go –now.”

                Abraham stood up, quickly running to his mother. He looked back, pouting, “…just wanna finish my puzzle…”

                “I know,” Louis grabbed his hand, “it will be there tomorrow.”

                “But –but what if Isa wakes up and brakes it?”

                “Isaac does not touch what is not his.” Harry gave him a look, “so he will not.”

                Abraham hid his face in his mothers’ robe, “yes, baba.”

                Louis smiled, pulling his child away.

                Harry had been playing puzzles for two hours –he was tired, bored, but happy.

                Harry is –nervous. An emotion he’d rarely felt, during the courting was the last time. He is nervous because he is worried that they’ve already found him and he has no idea. Wolves are smart, and they are resilient. His people are lovely –and he loves them. They don’t give up –on anything.             

Harry didn’t like that so much.

                He stayed in communication for a year after he left –he had that long before he knew he was going back. Harry made sure that everything stayed normal, no suspicion –and then he disappeared. He entered into half-breed territory with ease, living amongst them until now. No one even thought to look there –it would be comical to even try.

                When he had found out, that after a year, they were still searching; it made him itchy. Proud and itchy –it was kind of them to think that Harry could not die. It made him proud knowing that if another, in their military family went missing, they would never give up. If Harry had still been in the military and one had just disappeared, he would never stop looking until he found a body –until he found something to ease his mind.

                He promised Louis he would not leave, he swore, so he can’t.

                Harry also had this gnawing in the pit of his stomach –something he didn’t want to admit.

If they found him, what would he say?

                How could he tell them he left on his own? How could he say that he made them worry and mourn for years –when he is alive? He doesn’t know if he can handle tears and screams of betrayal. They will hate him, and they can –but he rather not because of betrayal. He wants no harm to come to his family if they become angry.

                And Zayn? He has put Zayn and Liam in an awful position. If he is found out, then so are they. How will he handle it? Liam has an unborn –it is not fair.

                “Alpha…” Louis carefully sat beside Harry. “I have been calling your name.”

                Harry shook his head, “oh, excuse me, omega.” He grabbed Louis’ hand, “I was thinking too much.”

                Louis kissed his cheek, “about?”

                Harry chewed on his lip, “if they find me.”

                Louis squeezed his hand, “I do not want us living lies, always having to hide.” He shrugged, “if they find you, and you have to go back,” He stared at nothing, “Abraham and I will be here waiting for you to return, we will always wait for you.”

                Harry smiled sadly, “I know you will.” He sighed, “If they find me –what if they are angry?” He looked his omega in the eye, “I allowed them to mourn my ‘death’,” he chuckled without any humor in it, “but I am here, alive.”

                Louis bit his top lip, “I –did not think about that.”

                Harry brought Louis’ hands to his lips, “no matter what happens, we will be together –I swear.”

                Louis nodded, “I know, alpha, I know.”

-

                “Good morning, Isa.”

                The small omega curled up further in the bed, “mm.”

                Abraham set the piece of bread down first before climbing onto the bed. “I brought you breakfast.” Abraham scooted closer, putting the bread in front of the omega’s face. “See, toast.”

                Isaac sat up groggily, “I am not hungry.”

                “But if you don’t eat, then you will be sick-er.”

                Isaac picked up the piece of un-toasted bread, and shook it. “Not toast.”

                Abraham blushed, “can’t reach the toaster…”

                Isaac bit into the bread, chewing, he cringed when he swallowed. “Water…”

                Abraham nodded, running out of their shared room and down the stairs. “Water for Isa, water for Isa.” He couldn’t reach the cups in the cabinets, so he used his step stool to grab one in the sink. He rinsed it off before filling it with water. Abby took his time walking back, spilling only three times, before getting back to their bedroom. “Isa, water.”

                Isaac held out both hands, looking inside the cup. “Ew…” He gave it back, “yucky!”

                Abraham looked inside, seeing a piece of something floating. “Dirty…”

                Isaac laid back down, cuddling his pillow, bitten piece of bread next to his head. “Want mamma.”

                “Everyone is sleeping, Isa.” He put the cup down, climbing onto the bed. “Want kisses? When I feel sick mama gives me kisses.” Isaac nodded pointing at his forehead. Abraham pecked their softly, “hot.” He kissed him three more times.

                Isaac frowned, “want mamma…”

                Abraham fell off the bed gracefully, standing up quickly. “We go outside, Isa, cold outside.”

                Isaac sat up, “cold…” He threw off the blanket, using his step stool to walk off his bed. He grabbed Abraham’s cold hand as they walked down the stairs quietly.

                “Don’t worry, Isa, feel better.” Abraham tried to open the front door, unable to get to the top lock. “Can’t reach.”

                Isaac coughed, starting to climb on top of Abraham who groaned. “Heavy!” Isaac missed the lock as they both came tumbling down. The two laughed briefly before Isaac began coughing.

                Abraham patted his back, grabbing his hand once again. “Can’t do it –but –but I can make cocoa.”

                Isaac let himself be hauled into the kitchen. He laid on the cold floor, hugging it. Abraham stared at him for a minute, “okay –stay there!” He opened the fridge, grabbed the cold milk, and put it on the floor next to Isaac.

                Abraham took a while to get in the pantry with his step stool. Once he was inside, he looked around, “cocoa, cocoa for Isa.”

                Isaac rubbed his eyes walking inside, “Abby…”

                “Looking Isa.” Abraham saw the box, “found it!” Smiling, he tip toed as high as he could, knocking it off the shelf.

Isaac picked it up, “hot cocoa –I do not want hot, Abby.”

“It’s okay, we make it cold.”

“Abraham,” Harry leaned on the wall, “Isaac.”

Abraham waved, “good morning, baba.”

Isaac dragged his feet to Harry, lifting his arms. Harry picked him up, kissing him, “Isaac, you are still sick. Why are you out of bed?”

“Abby brought me bread.”

Harry squinted at Abraham who was currently reaching in the sink, retrieving a cup. “Abraham, that is dirty.”

Abraham looked back, “I know, baba.” He rinsed it under water, shaking it off in the sink. Abraham walked down his stool, sitting on the floor. Harry approached him, kneeling with Isaac in arm.

“Abraham, what are you doing?”

“Making hot cocoa –not hot –cold cocoa.” Harry stopped him before he opened the milk. “Baba! Need to make for Isa!”

“No,” Harry smiled funny, “Isaac needs water.”

“Dirty water.”

“No, clean water.”

Abraham nodded, “I know, baba.”

“And, that cup is very dirty –and you are going to spill the milk, and the powder will not melt if it is not hot.”

Abraham frowned, “I try.”

“You will not,” He chuckled, rubbing Isaac’s head that laid tiredly against his shoulder. “Put everything back and come to bed –and there is water spilled on the floor out here.”

Abraham looked down at the things he’d gotten, “what about Isa?”

“I will bring Isaac some water.”

“In room with Isa’s toast.”

“Not toast…” Isaac groaned.

“Bread.” Abraham smiled with his little teeth showing, “bread –not toast.”

-

“I wonder where Abraham’s ideas come from.”

Louis slapped Harry while passing him, getting a slap to his butt. “Watch it, alpha.”

Harry grinned, “I have not said it in a bad way.”

“And neither is it in a good way.” He lit the incense inside of the bowl of sand. “Just because my child confuses toast and bread.”

“Our child,” Harry stood, grabbing Louis’ hips from behind. “And yes, I pick on him –just a little. I am getting used to his cute ways of saying things.”

“Hmph. Watch when he is speaking clearly, you will miss it.” Louis leaned against Harry, “you are finally going out with Zayn today?”

“I will be.” He kissed Louis’ bond mark, “I will be back late, we will start collecting wood. Tomorrow we will look for bricks in and out of the woods.”

Louis turned, putting his hands on Harry’s chest, “just be careful.” He rubbed Harry’s crown marking, “and be home before bed time.”

Harry smirked, lifting Louis’ chin to kiss him. “If I am late, I will sleep outside.”

Louis giggled, receiving another kiss. “I would never make you sleep outside.” He bopped Harry’s nose, “you may sleep,” He kissed Harry’s chest, licking up to his throat. “On the bed –while watching me play with myself –and you may not touch…”

Harry growled –half groaned, “You,” He moved Louis away, “have been blessing me with sex constantly.” He cut his eyes, “what are you up to?”

Louis shook his head, “I do not know what you are talking about.”

Harry squinted harder, leaning closer. “You want to be pregnant.”

“We have established that.”

“No,” He grinned, “you want to be pregnant in case they find me.”

Louis blushed, “it does not change what I want.”

Harry sighed, “We will have a child when you are ready.”

“And I am.” He pushed Harry onto the bed, unbuttoning his pants. Louis sucked small hickies on Harry’s hip, “I hope Zayn does not mind waiting.”

Harry hissed when Louis grabbed ahold of his cock, “Oh –I do not hope so either.”

-

“And how is Isaac?”

“Still not feeling well.” Liam yawned, “crying every few minutes –I cannot sleep.”

Louis smiled understandingly, “The life of a mother.” He looked to his phone when it rang. “Oh no.” He ran to it, stomping when he saw the area code. He hit the wall before answering sweetly, “hello?”

                “Hello, good afternoon. Is this Louis Tomlinson?”

                Louis scratched the brick was with his nails, “it is.”

                “Hello, my name is Adam, I am a part of the council here in Sitka.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, how many people were in the council? “Yes, hello –is something wrong?”

                “No,” He shuffled, “I am just seeing here that, on your papers, you did not fill out your address.”

                “Oh –yes, because where I am staying is a private area. I was told I did not have to.”

                “I see. –please excuse me then –have a nice day.”

                “As to you.” Louis hung up slowly, confused. “He –he wanted to know my address, but –but I was told not to put it.”

                Liam stood up quickly, “Scent all of upstairs.”

                “Wait, what?” He ran after the omega who removed his shirt. “What do you mean?”

                Liam spun around, “scent all of upstairs –they traced your call – they will come, and if they smell Harry, he will be found.” Liam pushed him, “even the children’s room –as much as you can. Their scents are strong but try.”

                Louis ran around, going in each room –naked –rubbing his scent on things. He ran into the kid’s room, “uh-”

                Abraham looked up from his puzzle, titling his head. “Mama, why are you naked?”

                “No reason.” Louis jumped on Abraham’s bed, rolling around. He then jumped on Isaac’s bed and did the same. Louis ran out, running back inside to scent Abraham who smiled. “Yay!”

                Louis kissed him, “stay inside.” He ran past Liam’s room, not needing to go in there. “Scent, scent, scent!” He ran into the study rolling along the floor, panicking mostly.

                “Louis!”

                Louis screamed, running out of the room and down stairs. He took a minute to admire Liam naked. “Wow,” He looked him up and down, “you are beautiful.” Liam pulled Louis outside, in the back yard. “Cold!” Louis clutched the omega. “It is freezing!”

                “Open your arms.”

                “I cannot.” Louis curled into a ball, “why –why –oh Lord!”

                Liam tried not to laugh, “stand, Louis –we must clean off Harry’s sc-scent.”

                “You are cold as well!” Louis shook his head, “we must go inside!”

                Liam was cold, he hugged himself. “Just –it is so cold.” He looked around, picking up as much snow as he could before dropping it on top of Louis who shrieked, falling to the snowy floor. “You are going to alert other wolves –hush.” He dropped another pile of snow even when he couldn’t feel his hands.

                “Liam!” Louis ran away, tripping. “Ah! Enough!”

                “Do –do –do me –just –incase –I smell like Ha-Harry.”

                “Mama?” Abraham banged onto the glass. “Cold!”

                Louis picked up snow, marching over to Liam. He dumped the snow on him, glaring. “I –I am –going to –die.”

                Liam squealed, “You –will –not die!” He closed his eyes, “once more.”

                “Mama –no! The baby!” Abraham screamed, opening the door. “Mama, Liam has baby!”

                Louis dropped the snow miserably, teeth chattering all the way back inside. He fell to the warm ground, hugging himself. “I am freezing.”

                Abraham ran away when Liam came in. The boy returned with a very messy pile of blankets that Louis had just folded. He covered Louis and Liam as best he could before running off to find more. Liam transformed slowly, shaking his wet fur over Louis. He laid on top the omega, warming him as best he could.

                Louis hugged Liam close, “oh, thank the Lord you are a wolf.”

                “More blankets!” Abraham stopped for a second, trying to figure out how he was going to cover Liam now that he was bigger. He dragged his security blanket just over Liam’s back, covering nothing. “There.” He smiled proudly, “warm.” Abraham turned when someone knocked. “Baba!”

                “Oh, they are back.” Louis sighed, but jumped when Liam ran after Abraham. He slid in front of the boy, shaking his head. Liam transformed back, putting his hands against the door.

                “Hello?”

                He breathed, “Go to your mother.” Abraham listened, running to Louis who was now sitting up. Liam opened the door with a big smile, “Abel, Cain.”

                Abel quickly looked up, “you are –naked.”

                Cain stepped back, holding his nose, “how many omega’s are in there?”

                Liam chuckled “just Louis and I –we were messing around.” He shrugged, hugging himself, “what brings you?”

                “We,” Abel paused, “Liam you are cold, omega. May we come in?”

                Liam nodded slowly before saying, ‘yes’. He opened the door, allowing the two inside. They froze when they saw Louis. The two looked back at Liam, then Louis again. “When –when you say messing around?”

                Liam walked past them, screaming internally. He grabbed blanket to cover himself properly. “Abel, you know Zayn in my soulmate.” He hugged each wolf properly, bowing his head, “It has been so long.” He touched Cain’s face, “you both look the same.”

                Cain bowed, smiling, “as do you, Liam, beautiful as ever.” He reached to touch his stomach, waiting for permission. “Wow, it has to be a boy.”

                Liam rolled his eyes, “of course, it is Zayn’s child. I will never get a girl.”

                “And Isaac?”

                Liam frowned, “resting, thank the gods. He is sick.”

                Cain touched his chest, “We have wonderful doctors in Sitka –if you need anything at all Liam.”

                Liam hugged him tight, sheets wrapped around his lower half. “That is why I have always loved you, Cain. Thank you.””

                Abel smiled looking to Louis, now covered, with his child. “Good afternoon, Louis -Abraham.”

                Louis smiled nervously, “hello, afternoon.”

                Abraham waved, “Hi.” He whispered to his mother, “Mama, he is from the big place.”

                Louis chuckled, “yes, baby, he is.”

                Abel looked around, “very beautiful, home, Liam –good choice.”

                Liam bowed, “Thank you –Zayn has very good taste.” He motioned them to sit, hating himself for being a good house guest. “I will bring you something to drink.”

                Louis felt very uncomfortable, holding his child close. “Do not be afraid, omega.” Abel soothed, “we are friends.”

                Louis nodded, “yes –my apologies.”

                “Not at all,” Abel sat up, “we have come to see Zayn –I do not smell him –I can barely smell anything actually.”

Cain spoke up, “I am Cain –I work for the council as well, I do not believe we’ve met.”

Louis bowed slightly, “pleasure. I am Louis and this is my son, Abraham.”

“Hello Abraham.”

Abraham waved, “hello.”

Liam came back with two glasses of water. He sat on the floor, rubbing his skin warm. “Did something happen?”

Abel and Cain looked at one another excitedly, “Harry is alive.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up and Abel caught it.

Liam squeezed his arm, “he is dead.”

                      Cain shook his head, “we found his hair in the forest. Some young wolves came to us and said they saw a white military wolf by the border.” He shrugged, “we found nothing –not a lick of evidence. I stopped looking in the snow and went to the woods, where I found it. It smelled of nothing, but we sent it for sampling.” Cain smiled proudly, “it is him.”

Liam’s lips trembled, unable to speak.

“We wanted to wait for Zayn, as well.” Abel smiled, “I have not slept –we –we want him to help in his search. They’ve set up patrols by the border.”

“What?” Liam sat up, “if you find him, what are you going to do?”

“We think –think –he has lost his memory.” Cain spoke, “if he has, we want to make sure he gets the best treatment.”

“You –Harry cannot be alive.” Liam squeezed the blanket, “He has been gone for years.”

“We did the DNA sample,” Abel went to his knees, grabbing Liam’s hands. “Do you know what this means?”

Louis bit his lip when tears fell from Liam’s cheeks. “Please,” He shook his head, “just –let him be dead in peace…”

Abel cupped his cheek, “Liam, I know you and Zayn truly loved Harry. But if there is a chance, even a small chance, that he is alive –why run from it?”

Liam covered his mouth, sobbing, “Maybe –maybe he does not want to be found.”

Louis quickly wiped the tear from his eye, pulling Abraham’s attention away from his necklace. “Don’t cry mama…”

“I am fine.”

Cain looked at him, “I am sorry if we are creating an uncomfortable energy. There is no need to cry.”

“Why –it makes no sense, Liam. Ask yourself if you really believe that?”

“Harry is dead!”

Abraham turned his neck quickly, “no…” He frowned, “baba is not dead!”

Louis covered Abraham’s mouth, his stomach falling straight down. Liam stared at Abraham with big eyes, tears falling more freely, “not –not baba, Abraham –we are talking of someone else.”

Abraham tried removing Louis’ hand. “Hush, Abraham, Liam is speaking.”

Abel pressed his lips together, “who,” He closed his eyes, “Who is baba?”

Louis shook his head, “his –father.”

Abel stood, walking away for a second before coming back. “Why –are you crying?”

Louis tried not to, he really did, but the water works burst. “I don’t know.”

Abraham whined, “mama is sad… stop.”

Liam stood, “you both should leave –I will tell Zayn you came.”

Cain didn’t move, “do you know something we don’t?”

Liam stared at Cain’s waterline –seeing the way it bubbled. “I know –that he is dead. That is it.”

Cain looked away, “We apologize for coming in unannounced, forgive us.”

             Abel stared hard at Liam, “he is alive –and if you loved him,” the alpha’s eyes built up with water, “you would not doubt it. If Zayn went missing, you would never stop looking! We would never stop looking!” Abel looked down, “I know he is alive, Liam –and if you know he is too –please…”

Liam said nothing, hands trembling at his sides.

Abel bowed swiftly, wiping his eye. “Have a good day.”

Cain followed after him, closing the door when they left. Liam fell to the floor and Louis quickly moved Abraham from his lap. “Liam –Liam, be careful.” He set a hand on the omega’s tummy, “it is okay.” He hugged him to his chest, “everything is okay.”

Liam wept, squeezing Louis tight. He shook his head, “I need Zayn…” He whined, and Louis started crying –it was the first time Liam ever showed any ounce of weakness. “I need my alpha…”

Louis rubbed his head, “I know –I know, please relax.” He helped Liam stand, “I will take you to bed, come.” Louis helped the omega up the stairs, Abraham distraught behind them with blankets.

Louis helped the pregnant omega into the bed, letting him curl up with his snoring child. Louis covered him heavily, looking around for something of Zayn’s. He looked through the laundry basket finding one of the alpha’s sweater.

Louis gently pressed it to Liam’s face, kissing his shoulder when he started calming down. He picked up his son before closing the door behind him.

-

“Omega,” Harry laughed, shaking the snow off his clothes, “we are home.” He sniffed the air, “it smells like an alpha.”

Zayn looked around, “Liam!”

“Baba, baba, baba.” Abraham went down the stairs clumsily, “sh! Sh!” Abraham put his finger to his lips, “mama said –that when Zayn and baba come home to sh.”

Harry lifted a brow, “why? Who was in here?”

“Pabbi?” Isaac peeked out, seeing his father. He ran quickly into his arms. “Pabbi!”

“My pup,” He touched his face, “what is wrong?”

“Mamma was crying so much –I took a shower with him and he wanted pabbi.” Isaac frowned, “Where were you?”

Zayn quickly ran for the stairs, Isaac in hand. Harry kicked off his shoes, “Abraham.”

The small boy swallowed hard, “mama is napping –mama was crying too –he –says baba is going to go away for a while…”

“What?” He picked Abraham up, going up the stairs two at a time. He walked into Zayn’s bedroom when he heard Liam crying. “What –Liam.”

Zayn was licking him but he wasn’t calming down. “Okay, omega, okay. -Isaac, please wait outside.”

Harry stepped outside as well, closing the door. He shook his head, “I am so confused.” He peeked into his room, with Isaac coughing on his leg and Abraham in his arms. “Omega?”

Louis huffed, sitting up. “Mama is awake!”

Harry put him down, “what is going on –what happened to Liam?”

“I tried to calm him down –he kept trying to leave the house to find Zayn.”

“Camellia,” Harry kneeled on the bed, “what happened? Who came in the house?”

“Abraham, Isaac, wait outside please.”

“Yes.”

                  Louis sat up on his knees, “Abel and Cain came to the house –they found your hair in the woods.” Harry froze. “They took a DNA test and they know you are alive. Liam kept trying to tell them you are not –but –I think it was a lot on him. He had a mental breakdown and I could not calm him.”

Harry put a hand over his mouth, “Lord…”

Louis bit his lip, “This is just going to get worse, Harry.” He sighed, “You need to tell them you are alive.”

“Then I will be breaking my promise to you –to Abraham.”

“You are unintentionally hurting others, Harry. You do not see it.”

Harry looked down, “I did not mean for this.”

                “I know,” Louis put a hand on his back. “I am tired of crying every time anything happens. I am confusing Abraham –I rather just tell him you are alive and okay, than to say you are ‘dead’ or we cannot leave to explore, or be happy, because you cannot be seen.” He slouched, “Liam has a child, he is stressed –no one should have to keep lying, not even you.”

Harry looked to him with tears in his eyes, “I have a family now… They have done things I could never repay them for. How –how can I just throw it away? I am afraid –I know I should not be but I am. I am not afraid of going back. I am afraid when they find out I lied, that Zayn lied –of what will happen –of losing you because,” He breathed, “because I am a coward, and instead of just dealing with it –I ran.”

“You ran as fast as you could, to me. You are no coward.” Louis hugged him, “I am your mate, and they are our family.” He clutched Harry’s shirt. “Whatever happens –I will be with you, we all will.”

-

_“When Harry finds an omega –I will throw a party.”_

_The group laughed, including Harry. “I am not looking.”_

_“Yes, yes,” Matthew chanted, “I know –but when you do, and they become pregnant, prepare.”_

_Harry groaned, “I am young and I am not interested. I have a job.”_

_“Of course –but you eventually would like to settle down –make a family.”_

_“I am fine.”_

_Matthew rolled his eyes, “when it happens, please –bring the omega to my home so I may thank them.”_

_Zayn nudged Harry, “I will come as well, he will scare them away.”_

_Harry chuckled, “yes, sir.”_

-

_Matthew read over the letter twice. “Sit.”_

_Harry did, back straight._

_“When did you decide?”_

_“I have been thinking about it over the course of a year.”_

_Matthew set the letter down, “why?”_

_Harry licked his lips, “to have a different perspective.”_

_The commander leaned back, blue eyes contrasting his dark skin. He smiled, “remember when we first sparred? How I kept winning until one day, you pinned me?”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_He nodded, “I have seen you grow tremendously as a being, and as a leader. I knew that you were special.” He crossed his fingers together, “I see you as a son, Harry. I have done everything I can to make you better –so that you are better than me. So that you are stronger than anyone.” He leaned against his desk, “remember, transformation is only physical. Your wolf –it will always be in here, always.”_

_Harry nodded, “thank you, sir.”_

_Matthew sighed, “It is not something I want –but I know you are tired. You are on a permanent list –there is no doubt they will want you back for training the new leaders and such. I know I will want you back.”_

_“I know, sir.”_

_“For now,” Matthew lifted a pen, “enjoy yourself. “ He signed, surprising Harry. “And know, that we will be waiting here for you to return.” He slid the paper back, “we will be here for you.”_

_Harry took the paper, “t-thank you, sir.”_

_Matthew grinned, “And if you find a mate,” Harry groaned. “If –I said if.” He chuckled, “I want to be the first to know.”_

_Harry bit his lip, smiling, bowing, “thank you for everything, sir.”_

_Matthew stood, and bowed, “I hope to see you soon.”_

-

“Louis,” Liam sat on the bed slowly, smiling. “I wanted to say thank you.”

Louis sat up, “of course, Liam. You have always been there for my distress.”

He played with the sheet, “I was so upset –I just want them to leave him be. Harry was miserable before leaving. He is happy now –healthy. I love my people, but I wished they’d just stop.”

Louis nodded, “I have told Harry I think it is best if he tells them.”

“What?”

“This is unfair for everyone. I know you will do anything for Harry but –how can we live like this? We do not know how they will react. It is like ripping off a Band-Aid, he must do it.”

-

Zayn chewed on his thumb nail, “so you will tell them?”

Harry pressed his tongue against his cheek, “Louis thinks it is best.”

Zayn nodded, “I see.”

Harry looked at him, “I am sorry –I have put your family through so much –for nothing. “ He closed his eyes, “I should have never made you lie for me, Zayn, it was one of my biggest regrets.”

                  Zayn leaned forward, “Harry –I am not angry because I lied. I chose this. If they find out, so what? What? I lied because I love you and I know you hated torture after the snow incident. It destroyed you. I was there while you were vomiting, crying –not them.” He sat back, “I am angry –Liam is angry, because you are going to have to go back to something you do not want. Sure they will be happy –and cry and will bring half of fucking Alaska here –or they will be angry –hate us. Either way, you will be sent back, whether through love or through hatred.”

Harry nodded, “I know.”

                  “Liam was so upset because they wouldn’t leave it alone and I understand.” Zayn touched his chest, “I know if you hadn’t told me I would have never stopped looking –ever.” He hit his leg, “Liam knows you hate it –I know. It is only a waste because you have to go back and you have a family!” Zayn clenched his jaw, relaxing, “whatever you do, leader, I will follow you.”

Harry stared at the grass, seeing a small pink flower, alone and covered in snow.

-

The room stood when Matthew entered, and heads bowed simultaneously. Once the commander sat, everyone followed. He looked around, “I have brought half of my battalion, expecting something, speak.”

Abel stood, “Sir, we think –Harry is alive. Cain found a piece of his hair in the woods.”

Matthew nodded, “Where is Zayn?”

Abel glanced at Cain, “he –we have an odd suspicion.” Matthew waited. “First we believed he lost his memory but -there –is an omega that Zayn has brought into Sitka. He has even given him a home in the forest.”

“Without Liam?”

“No, no –it is a friend. He is a half-breed.”

Matthew grinned slowly, “a half-breed? Truly?”

“Yes,” Abel breathed, “he has a child –another half-breed. He is –uh –a direct-line.”

Matthew’s smile fell, “go on.”

“He was with another alpha –a half-breed. He is no longer with him, but he is mated.”

Matthew licked his lips, “does this half-breed have something to do with Harry,” He rubbed his throat, “when Harry has been dead for years?”

“Every time I say his name around him –he goes odd. When I said his name –his child even reacted –saying he was not dead –as if he knew him.”

“Okay.” Matthew stood up, walking back and forth slowly. Everyone watched as the time passed, and then he sat. He rubbed the inner corners of his eyes, “I will not disrespect Liam nor Zayn by sending in soldiers. If I am honest, my mind is not letting me believe that he is alive. Call the half-breed, Louis? Tell him to come, I wish to meet him. Maybe he can give me more information. If Zayn knows something, he will take it to his grave.”

-

“Okay,” Louis buttoned up Abraham, “we will all go –everyone will stay calm.”

“Yeah,” Abraham nodded, unsure of what was being spoken about. “Calm.”

Harry had been pacing the room all morning.

“We will beg for forgiveness –if they are angry, we will leave –to Antarctica. Is it cold? Yes –is it colder than here? –yes.”

“Yes, yes, yes, mama.” Abraham patted his head, “love you.”

Louis smiled, “and I love you.”

Harry groaned, “Why did he call you?”

“No, this is good. It is good that he called, he will be expecting us – well, not you. But –but, we will all go together.”

“Yes, all go!” Abraham stood in front of Harry, raising his arms. “Up, now, please.”

Harry huffed, picking him up, “Louis –no one needs to be put through all of this.”

“You did not need to be involved with CJ.” He stomped his boots on, “but you were there.”

Harry pressed his lips together, “it is different…”

                   Louis grabbed his ear, kissing him, “to me they are both problems that we cannot run from. We deal with them –we dealt with him and now we will deal with this. Until then, Harry, we will never be happy.” He looked at himself in their long mirror, Harry behind him with Abraham playing with his belly button. “I am doing everything to hold myself together. We are a team and your problems are mine.”

He turned around, getting kissed all at once. “I love you with all my heart, Camellia.” He nuzzled Louis’ face, “once this is over, we will breathe again.”

Louis nodded, giving him a half smile, “we will.”

“Mama,” Abraham looked at himself in the mirror, making weird faces. “Where we going?”

-

“I feel so nervous.” Louis held onto Harry’s hand in the back seat of the car. “I feel sick –Lord. I hope they do not scream at us.”

“They will not.” Harry stared out the window, looking at the snowed trees. “No one will scream –if anyone does, everyone will leave. I will stay.”

Zayn glanced at him in the mirror. “We will not leave you.”

“What have I said?”

Zayn gulped, looking forward. “Yes sir.”

Louis hit Harry softly, “be nice.”

“What is this?” Liam leaned forward, eyes growing. “Did he call the whole battalion?”

Zayn’s jaw fell at the amount of soldiers standing in front of the council building. “Oh goodness…”

Harry closed his eyes, not needing to look. “Matthew is here…”

-

_“Torture is mental, Harry.” Matthew sat with his legs folded, “I can torture you by sitting right here, or by physically touching you.”_

_Harry nodded._

_“ It is hard at times –we try to not have to do this. Always question the being first –wait for an answer. Question –answer. Always explain, step by step, what you will do. Ease them through it –it does scare them more, but it is good that they know what will happen. Never –ever take your anger out on the person –if you do, it will be your biggest mistake.” He sighed, “People lose control. Once you’ve got what you need from them, stop –if you do not, then there is no limit. You will always lose control and become the tortured.”_

_Harry nodded, “yes, sir.”_

-

              If someone would have told Louis, a few months ago, that he would be walking with his child –his full-breed alpha, their family. That they would walking through a hoard of alphas, crying –howling –but all bowing. That they would be walking upstairs, passing people so shocked they could not move –all because of his alpha, who was ‘dead’ but is now alive.

Louis would never believe them.

Abraham waved at all the bowing heads, saying hello every few people.

                 Abel was standing at the entrance alone, fat tears falling off his face. He bowed his head, leaving it bowed. “Ha—” He hiccuped, hand clutching his chest, “Ma –Mat –Lord...” He covered his mouth, looking up to look at the alpha. “You are alive –I knew –why… why would you –Zayn, Liam-” He pressed his lips together, “I don’t understand.”

                    Zayn kept his head down, shame over his head. Harry looked ahead, holding on tighter to Louis’ hand. “We will all speak together.” He continued on to the large doors, stopping in front of the soldiers who were on their knees. “Omega, stay here with the Liam and the children, please.”

Louis nodded, picking Abraham up. “I will be here when you leave.” Liam nodded in agreement, picking up Isaac.

“I know you will.” Harry took a deep breath before opening the door, Zayn entering just after him.

The room was full of familiar faces, all tearful and hurt –Abel entered last, walking around them to his chair.

Matthew spun around, tears overwhelming his eyes. “Ha-Harry.” He looked at Zayn, shaking his head. “I –I,” He had to sit down. Matthew wiped his face every times fresh tears wet it. “Sit –just –just sit down.”

The two sat, Zayn now developing tears in his own eyes. Matthew stared at his dark hands, mumbling to himself. He wiped his eyes once more, “I want –to hug you –touch you and see if you are actually in front of me.” He chuckled, “I want to kill you.”

Harry gripped his chair.

“Where have you been?”

The alpha’s lips quivered, “I –have been living with half-breeds.”

Matthew closed his eyes, “why?”

“Because –I knew you would never look there.”

Matthew sobbed into his hand, “how could you?” He hit the desk, “we are family! How could you? Do you know what we went through! The searches –the endless nights with no sleep! The mourning throughout all of Alaska!”

Harry looked down, “I –am sorry.”

            “Sorry? We loved you –we treated you with nothing but respect! We took care of you –you always had us! You left us!” Matthew stood, both hands slamming on the table. “And all you have to say is sorry!” He looked at Zayn, “And you –you knew. You knew the whole time! All the tears you shed were a lie!”

“It was never a lie.” Zayn swallowed, “I was heartbroken.”

“You knew he was alive!”

“I was heartbroken because he had to go so far as disappearing before you all understood!” Zayn quickly retracted. “He –no one saw what I saw. Harry was miserable and you all missed it –because you were too focused on how good of a leader he was.”

Matthew sat down, “that’s it –you were miserable?”

            Harry clenched his jaw, “When I,” He cried, “when I was lost –in the snow –I was hallucinating –I made a family.” He stared at the desk, smiling, “they were beautiful and I was happy to die right there.” He licked his drying lips, “and then as fast as they came –they went. I realized I was in a blizzard and I kept going, because I had a job to do. –It was after his son, sir, it was after that –it just got worse.”

                Matthew chewed on the inside of his cheek, “what got worse?”

                “I was sick –I was vomiting, and crying at night. I did what you told me not to do. I took it out on him and even after he told me everything, I did not stop. It was my fault,” He closed his eyes, bowing his head, “it was my fault they attacked in the first place. Because I destroyed his son, when I was not supposed to.” He opened his eyes, tears landing on his jeans, “when they captured me –it was because I let them. I deserved whatever they had for me –I knew you would all win, but I never wanted you to find me. I prayed for death –and then you all found me.” He croaked, “And I could not think –eat, sleep –I was losing my mind and no one could see. I never wanted to disappoint you –I just needed to leave.”

                He gripped his thighs, “no one saw what was happening –I wanted a family and I was never going to find one there. I wanted to sleep –I wanted to eat without becoming sick. I was tired of people patting me on the back and saying how I did a great job –I was tired of the speeches and medals and gold –and money –and diamonds. I was tired –just like you said.” He looked up, Matthew’s face was softer, eyes bright red with tears –matching the rest of the faces.

                “I never wanted Zayn to be a part of this. I told him only because he would not believe anything else. I left and I stayed out of contract with everyone and then Zayn showed up –and he refused to leave.” He looked at his friend, “he was there when I needed anything –anything at all –Liam and him. They swore to never tell –they swore to take it to their deaths.” He sighed, “I did not mean for this. I wanted it all to be over, but then I saw that it was not. I was proud,” he smiled, wiping his tears, “my family –they would never stop, because I know I would have done the same.”

                Harry shook his head, “it does not excuse the pain I have caused, I know this. I can say sorry millions of times, but it will do nothing. Now, I am happy –the happiest I have ever been in my life.” He smiled tearfully, “I have an omega,” He chuckled to himself, “a half-bred, direct-line omega. He makes me so happy and –he has a son who is not mine by blood, but he is my son.” Harry lifted his head high, “And I want to start a life with them. My omega has said that I have to do this, he is the reason I am here –I have to stop running so that we can be happy. I want to be happy.” He nodded, “I made a trip through the snow, one that can be made in five days without stopping –for him, and for my child, I made it in two.” He stood up, hands at his side. “Hate me –be angry, send me back if you must. But please, my omega has dreamed to live here. I will do anything to not ruin it.”

                Matthew stayed seated, “you –have grown so much since we last spoke. Physically –mentally.” He nodded slowly, “I could never hate you –I raised you as my own, all of you –even you Zayn. We are angry –we feel lied to and that is normal. Abel and Cain worked so hard, truly believed you were alive –looked through snow, sent troops. If they are angry –I understand.” He bit his bottom lip, “sometimes we do not see when people are struggling because we are blinded by pride. We see so much good, we forget there cannot only just be good.” Matthew sighed, “did I ever make you feel like you had to lie?”

                “Never sir.” Harry bowed, “never.”

                Matthew nodded to himself, “then why did you lie?”

                “I –did not want to disappoint you, sir-”

                “No, not about that.” Matthew leaned on the table, “you said you would tell me when you finally got yourself an omega.”

                Harry breathed out, holding his chest. “I –I am going to faint.”

                Matthew stood up, holding out his arms, “I will hug you first –and kill you later.”

                Harry wrapped his arms around his commander, squeezing him hard, shedding a few tears. “I –am so sorry… I am so sorry.”

                Matthew pulled away, looking around. “I think –as punishment, Harry needs to do a few suicides –and he must come to Barrow and teach a class to the newbies.” The group howled loudly, others clapping. “Everyone will be very happy to see you back at home.”

                Zayn stood up and Matthew pointed at him, “Zayn as well.”

                Zayn held up his hands, “I am here for a friend and I must be punished?”

                “You lied as well.” Matthew thought, “But, this is true.” He clasped him on the back, “you can do one thousand suicides instead of two thousand.”

                Harry blinked quickly, “two-”

                “That’s only fair!” Someone shouted.

                Harry sat back in his chair, “give me a week.”

                Matthew smiled, “you have three days.” He lifted his hands, “Harry is alive –we will celebrate as wolves!”

                Zayn leaned on Harry’s shoulder, as the large group cheered. “We are too blessed.”

                “But first,” Matthew turned, “I get to meet your omega –since Zayn has already has, he will not run away.”

-

                Harry sat next to Abel, putting a hand on his knee. “Abel.”

                The alpha sat up, “Harry.” He didn’t look at him, “an omega –a child…”

                “Yes…”

                The alpha rubbed his nose, “I told them – told them you were alive.”

                Harry smiled softly, “I know you did.” He sighed loudly, “thank you –for not giving up on me.”

                Abel sat up, “some people still see it as a joke –Cain and I. You never did. You were the only one I could talk to –the only one who cared to listen.” He sniffled, “I was destroyed –we never stopped looking, Harry –never. Even years later.”

                Harry pressed his forehead to the alpha’s, “and I am still here for you. I will never forget what you and Cain have done for me –I swear.”

                Abel touched Harry’s face, touching over his forehead, cheek, chin. He chuckled, crying, “You are really here.”

                “I am. I am here.”

                He smiled, “that war –it was my first actual one. I was so scared but –but you grabbed me and told me not to be. You swore you would not let any of us die. I laughed –I told Cain, he laughed. The whole battalion laughed –it was not possible, one of us, at least, were going to die.” He left his hand on Harry’s cheek, “and all of us are here –even you.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “When I swear, I mean it.”

                “Swear –you will not disappear again, sir –swear it.”

                Harry bowed his head, “I swear I will not disappear ever again.”

-

                “Abraham,” Louis hissed removing the pen from his hand. “Behave.”

                “It is fine.” Matthew smiled, “My name is Matthew.”

                Louis bowed his head, “Louis, this is Abraham –my child.”

                “Nice to meet you, nice to meet you Abraham.”

                “Hello.” Abraham waved, reaching over the table for the pen again. He clicked it with his little finger. “I can have this?”

                “No.” He took it, “you may not.”

                Matthew laughed, “he is beautiful –looks very much like you.”

                Louis sighed, relieved, “thank you very much.”

                “Harry –we never thought he would find an omega or have a child. He was always so against it –against children.” Matthew motioned to Louis, “here you are.”

                Louis blushed, “yes –I just wanted to give my own apologies for Harry. He is a very good alpha.”

                “Oh, I know this. Harry has always been honest and respectable. You have to understand what a surprise this was. Some are still upset, but now I only feel proud. He did what he felt was best,” Matthew shrugged, “should he have done it differently? –yes. We all make mistakes.”

                Louis smiled, “mistakes that will not be made again.”

                Matthew grinned, “You are Harry’s omega.” He looked down at Abraham, “how old is he?”

“Three.” Louis bounced Abby, making him giggle.

 Abraham looked at Matthew, “pretty, mama.”

“What is pretty, baby?”

Abraham pointed shyly at Matthew who laughed. Louis smiled, “he is pretty?”

“Yeah –and eyes are pretty, mama.”

Matthew snickered, looking past Louis when someone entered, “yes?”

                “The public knows Harry is alive. They have even caught sight of him.” Cain looked up, distressed, “there is no order.”

                Matthew stood, “I see.” He smiled at Louis, “please, come.”

                “Just a moment, please, we are not so good in crowds.”

                “Yes, of course.” They left Louis and Abraham alone. Louis sighed, breathing hard. “Lord –how terrifying.” He stood up, putting Abby down. He ran around squealing. “He has not been killed –or taken –worse!”

                Abraham laughed, running around after his mother, copying him. “Yay!”

                “Lord! It is going to be okay –everything is okay!” Louis stomped his feet excitedly, “I was so scared –I almost threw up!”

                “Throw up, yuck!”

                “Everything will be okay, we can start now –officially! Eee!” Louis squealed happily. “I cannot believe this!”

                “Eee!” Abraham copied, laughing. “Mama squeaking!”

                Louis touched his stomach, “I feel –sick –amazing!” He laughed, stopping mid laugh. Abraham ran after his mother, giggling when Louis ran. He bumped into Louis’ butt when he stopped running, “oof.”

 The omega threw up loudly into the small trash can.

                Abraham frowned deeply, stepping back slowly, “ew, mama!”


	25. Flower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> helloooo. I have been working a lot (gotta make money)  
> and so this was supposed to be updated earlier, anyway. This is a filler + important stuff.  
> We all need a lil fluff.
> 
> thank you all so very much. I reached over 2000 kudos and I feel so thankful for everything from all of you. To the people translating my story, thank you for respecting it, as I've asked, and thank you for allowing others to enjoy it as you have.
> 
> I cannot express my emotions but know that you all mean the world to me. 
> 
> Bless you.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

                  Abraham held Louis’ hand as they walked out of the bathroom. As soon as they were out, they were back in. Harry quickly locked the door behind them, “omega.”

                Louis looked back slowly, “that was –very fast.”

                Abraham giggled, clapping, “again!”

                Harry smiled –worn-out. “They will not leave me alone –I am getting hugs, kisses, punches.” He lifted his shirt, showing the forming bruise on his arm. “Everyone is losing their minds.”

                Louis sniffed him, “you smell like many people –although I do not like it.” He smiled, “I am happy –I can tell they truly love you.”

                Harry sniffed Louis, “did you vomit?”

                “Yeah!” Abraham raised his little arm, “yucky!”

                “You threw up, Abraham?”

                “No, mama did!”

                “I cleaned my mouth!” Louis rubbed his arm, embarrassed, “I was excited –I was a little too excited.”

                Harry kissed him, “I do not care, as long as you are happy.”

                Abraham stuck his tongue out, “ew, baba.”

                Louis blushed, “are –are we leaving soon?”

                Harry slumped, “We are invited to dinner with Matthew and –most of the military.”

                Louis’ jaw dropped, “no…”

                “Hungry,” Abraham grabbed Harry’s leg, “hungry, baba.”

                “I heard you, alpha.” Harry sighed, “I know, and I am sorry –I just could not say no.”

                “Of course you will not say no!” Louis dropped his arms at his sides, “but we are not dressed for dinner! We must go home and change – I smell like vomit! I will be meeting so many people!”

                Harry grabbed Louis, holding him close, “I am so in love with you.” He smiled, “you have helped me over come so much –now, now we will begin our lives and I cannot wait.” He tucked hair behind Louis’ ear, “I do not know how my life can get any better than this –I feel,” He shook his head, “so clean –as if a weight has dropped off of my shoulders and it is all because of you, Camellia –you did not give up on me.”

                Louis pressed their foreheads together, rubbing noses softly. “I cannot wait to spend my life with you.”

                “Hello?” Abraham tugged on his mother, “mama –hungry.” He looked around, “wanna show Isa bathroom.”

                Louis smiled, “yes, baby, we will have a very special dinner tonight.”

                “Corn on cob?”

                “Eh,” Harry kneeled, cupping the boy’s face, “possibly not.” Abraham frowned. “But –when we go home, I promise I will make you some and we will make a cake –okay?”

                “Mm, cake!” Abraham rubbed his belly, kissing Harry’s nose. “Okay, baba.”

                “I want to say thank you, Abraham.”

                “Welcome, baba.” The child rocked back and forth, “thank you for what?”

                Harry bit his lip, smirking, “for always being there for mama –for me. You are so young and so wise already. I am honored to call you my son.”

                Abraham blushed dark red. He pointed at Harry shyly, “daddy –new daddy.” He hugged him, “love you.”

                Harry sighed peacefully, hugging his child, “and I you, Abraham.”

-

                “So, how did it happen –we must know every detail.”

                Harry wiped his mouth, looking at Louis. “I met Louis at the mall. I was looking for a chain.” Harry showed his necklace. “I saw that Abraham was cold and commented on it.” He smiled, “I have always wanted to learn to cook.” He shrugged, “I offered to watch Abraham in exchange that he teach me.”

                Matthew chuckled, “and have you learned?”

                “I can cook many things –but I think more practice is needed.”

                Cain snorted, “You were a very bad cook. We would eat leaves rather than your cooking.”

                Harry laughed, shook his head and sipped his wine, “but you cannot say I let anyone starve.”

                Zayn’s eyes widened, “we might as well have.”

                Matthew laughed, “How refreshing.” He looked at Louis who smiled at his alpha. “Louis.”

                He looked at the commander, “yes?”

                “What did you think of Harry when you met him?”

                Louis blushed when the table focused on him, “I –I was curious to why he was so serious. –But, Abraham was not afraid of him –not too much.” Louis giggled, “I knew he had to be a good being. –He is quite funny, even when serious.”

                “Harry is a riot. He always had something to say.” Matthew engaged in a story that was supposed to be funny -something about Harry shoving someone into a lake, ending in the lake containing snakes. The group laughed and Louis tried to laugh as well. He leaned on Liam when they started on a different topic, “that was not funny at all.”

                Liam nodded, wiping Isaac’s cheek. He mumbled back, “it is not –I smile so that their egos are not damaged.”

                Louis giggled, “I see.” He stood up, going to his child who was sitting next to Isaac. “Hi, baby, everything is yummy?”

                “Yes, mama.” Abraham was currently on his third piece of bread that the waitress brought. Louis took it away.

                “Let’s eat actual food, precious.” He scooped up some soup, feeding Abraham, “do not pout –you have eaten enough bread.”

                Abraham crossed his arms, “like bread.”

                “Yes,” Louis kissed his cheek, “I know.”

                “Abby,” Isaac tapped him softly, coughing, “want bread.”

                Louis handed Isaac a fresh piece, Abraham’s mouth opening in betrayal. Louis stuffed a spoon full of soup inside before he could scream. “Isaac has barely eaten, he is sick.”

                Abraham picked up his spoon, grumbling when Louis took the bread back to his seat.

                “Louis.”

                “Yes, yes?” He looked around, eyes landing on Matthew. “Yes?”

                “I am sure everyone agrees when I say it is very interesting that you are a direct-line.”

                Louis blinked, “oh –yes. My grandmother had my mother very late –close to when the war was ending.”

                Matthew nodded, “and you cannot transform, correct?”

                “No, I cannot.”

                “Louis runs quite fast.” Harry spoke, “Abraham as well.”

                Matthew dipped his head, impressed, “really? Abraham cannot transform either?”

“Hello!” The child spoke when he heard his name.

                Louis smiled, “he cannot.”

                “Well, that is fine –he is very beautiful.”

                Louis bowed, “thank you, he seems to think the same of you.” The table laughed.

                “Because you are direct-line, you have a very high chance of producing offspring.”

Harry groaned loudly.

                Matthew grinned, “Am I over-stepping?”

                “Yes.”

                “No.” Louis hit him lightheartedly, “yes –I learned that I have a high chance.”

                “Would you like children?”

                “Oh yes, I would love more children.”

“Baby sister!” Came another little scream from his son.

                “Abraham would like a sibling.”

                Harry sighed, “We are not rushing it –I first need to build a home.”

                “Have you made a floor plan?”

                “Yes,” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, kissing the ring on his finger. “I was planning on building it in a private location.”

                “But now you are here,” Matthew smiled, “you can build it anywhere.” He sat up, “whatever you need is already yours.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “no –no, we cannot accept that.” He looked at Harry who agreed. “We can build the house –it is fine.”

                “Nonsense. I have prayed for the day I was to meet Harry’s omega –his child. He has one now, and will eventually have more, and you will need a home.” Matthew rubbed his chin, “I will give you men –a location, anything you need.”

                Harry rubbed his eyes, “I do not deserve that…”

                “Hm,” Matthew stood, silencing the restaurant. “For the ones in Harry’s battalion,” He looked around, “does any recall a time where your leader has gone above and beyond for you?”

                Harry blushed, sliding down in his chair, and Louis bit his lip at how cute it was. He’d never seen Harry blush –maybe during courting, but very lightly. The alpha was currently bright red from his ears to his neck.

                A solider stood, back straight. “Sir.”

                Matthew smiled, “speak, Adam.”

                “When we would need a watcher at night, leader never allowed one of us to do it. He made sure we stayed rested for battle –he sacrificed his sleep for our lives.”

                “Noble.” Matthew bowed, allowing the alpha to sit. “Anyone else?”

                Another stood, “sir. –Even when we were terrified, crying –in pain –he never left our sides. He healed our wounds, kept us calm through our pain. Many of us became sick –he never left any of us behind.”

                “Faithful.” Matthew looked at Harry, “a leader –another.”

                Louis listened with pride swelling in his heart and a few tears following.

                Zayn eventually stood, “Harry,” he grinned holding up his glass, “deserves more than we can ever give him. We lied –we hurt many of you –but it does not change that if he had to do it all over, everything he has done for all of us, he would. Harry is back –he was dead for a while –but now, he is alive.” Zayn looked to his friend, “to Harry –to his future.”

                Everyone lifted their glasses high, cheering. Abraham lifted his cup with two hands, “yay!”

                Matthew sat, “you deserve good for what you have done, Harry.” Harry looked down. “You will have assistance in building your home –you will be brought gifts galore for your omega, for your son –and your future child.” He lifted his glass, “your legacy will live on.”

                Abraham looked around Liam and Isaac, “mama?”

                Louis jumped, “Yes, Abby?” He tried smiling even while the room was completely quiet –listening to them.

                Abby ‘tried’ whispering –‘tried’. “I have to poop, mama.”

                “Oh Lord, Abraham.”

-

                Louis laid on his back, staring at the high ceiling. “They are right, alpha, you deserve good things.”

                Harry laid his chain on top of Louis’ Jasper knife. “Thank you, omega.”

                He rolled onto his stomach, feet in the air. “Even if people help build our home, I would still like to help.”

                “Of course, omega.” Harry walked to the bed, getting on both knees. He laid his head on his hands, “I am sorry the night was so long.”

                Louis kissed his forehead, “you were happy.” He smiled, “as long as you are happy.”

                Harry smiled small, “I –did not expect them to react in such a way.” He bit his lip, “they were so loving.”

                “Was there a time when they were not?”

                “Never,” He huffed, “they always were –it makes me feel worse.”

                “Sometimes we are so scared that we forget we have people who love us –that will be there for us.”

                “You are right, Camellia, I forgot my family was there for me.”

                Louis put his hand in Harry’s hair, “beautiful alpha. I love you so –I loved hearing your war stories. Your nice war stories –not the terrible ones you always tell me.”

                Harry laughed, “I am glad.” He touched Louis’ hand, “I will be gone for a week.”

                “I heard.”

                “I know you are upset –it is just too cold in Barrow for you to come, omega.”

                “I know,” he sighed, “Abraham will not able to stay there for a week.” He shrugged, “we will stay here, waiting for your return.”

                “Good omega.”

                Louis blushed, “you will teach a class?”

                “Yes, for the newbies.” He smiled, “I will mostly say hello to people –possibly talk with the news. Re-live every second of today.”

                Louis pinched his cheek, “they will be so happy –tell them only good things about Abraham and I.”

                “How,” Harry stood, crawling over Louis’ back, “could I tell them anything but good things?” Louis pushed his hips back, connecting his plump butt with Harry’s crotch. Harry chuckled deeply in his ear, “again?”

                “Are you tired of me already?”

                “I feel like I am experiencing my rut –or maybe you are experiencing it for me.”

                Louis pushed harder, moaning when he felt Harry, now hard, against him. “Maybe I am.”

                Harry licked the back of his neck, “and if I bite you?”

                Louis closed his eyes, moving his lower half in circles, “do it.”

                Harry rumbled low, canines digging into the perfectly placed mark. Louis’ voice caught in his throat, eyes over following with hot tears. He squeezed his pillow hard, screaming only when Harry entered him.

-

                “Isa,” Abraham climbed onto Liam’s bed, taking a couple of tries, “hello?”

                Isaac clawed out of the many blankets slowly. He sat up yawning, “Abby…”

                “Hi Isa.” Abraham held up a piece of bread, this time it was toasted. “Look what I have –toast!”

                Isaac rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, “do not want toast.”

                Abraham frowned, biting into the crunchy bread, “what do you want?”

                Isaac sniffled, “sleepy…”

                “Oh,” Abraham took another bite. “I sit here and be with you.” He laid down on his side, toast to his mouth, “sleep.”  
                Isaac smiled, eyes blinking slowly, “thank you, Abby…”

                Abraham grinned, chewing the toast slice, “welcome, Isa.”

                “Abby?” Louis peered into Liam’s bedroom, “baby, I have said no to come into Liam and Zayn’s room.”

                Abby sat up quickly, “I watch Isa sleep.”

                “Did you ask Liam?”

                Abraham frowned, looking at the drowsy boy, “no, mama.”  
                “Out, please.”

                Abraham kissed Isaac’s forehead, leaving some crumbs, “I will ask Liam.” He scooted off the bed, dangling until Louis went to grab him. “Thank you, mama.”

                “Where did you get that bread, Abraham?” Louis covered Isaac carefully, wiping the crumbs off his forehead before giving him a kiss. “Come.”

                “It is toast.” Abraham held onto Louis’ hand, chewing, “I made, mama.”

                Louis walked down the stairs to the kitchen, “and how did you reach the toaster?”

                “I used my step stool and I jumped, mama.” He finished off the food, “yummy.”

                “Please stay off of the counter, please.” Louis chuckled, “silly boy.”        

                “Like baba.” He looked around, “where Liam?”

                “Outside, we will wait until he comes inside.” Louis turned around when he heard a knock. Harry and Zayn had left at least an hour ago with a group of men –they shouldn’t be back yet.

                He walked to the door, opening it halfway, “yes –oh.”

                “Hello.” A woman smiled, “my name is Eve, how are you?”  
                Louis opened the door wider, staring at the many people behind her holding bags and gift boxes. Louis ran a hand through his hair, “hello –hi.” He tried smiling, “I am well.”

                “We are just a few citizens here bearing gifts –for you, your alpha, and for your child.” She held up a large box with a ribbon and bow. “Please accept.”

                Louis covered his mouth, “I –I-”

                “Mama….” Abraham tried fitting his head in between Louis’ legs, “who is there?”

                Eve squatted, smiling, “hello, Abraham.”

                It scared Louis that she knew his child’s name.

                “Hello.” Abraham clutched Louis’ thigh, “present.”

                “Yes,” she nodded, “this is for you.”

“Me?” Abraham looked up, “Christmas?”

“Christmas passed, baby.”

“Louis,” Liam grabbed the door, “oh my –hello.”

“Liam –we –we did not know you lived here as well.”

Liam shook his head, “it is temporary.” He stepped outside, hugging himself. “What are you all doing here?”

“We have brought gifts for Louis –and Harry, their child.”

“Oh,” Liam giggled, “how kind.” He looked back at Louis with big eyes, “you have gifts.”

-

                 Louis rubbed his temples, finding more wrapping paper scattered on the floor. The amount of toys, house warming gifts, blankets –food –alcohol, they received was insane. Louis had a head ache with the smell now in their home. It smelled like every wolf in Alaska but them.

“Ouch,” Louis licked his paper cut, “this is insane.”

             Liam laughed, sticking the papers and boxes in a bag. “I did not expect this –but I should have.” He sat, tired, stomach ready to pop. “When I was pregnant, people I’d never seen came to bring me gifts –Zayn was showered with them as well. And when Isaac was born –I had no more room for any more gifts.”

Louis frowned, looking at Isaac and Abraham; both of them currently coloring in new coloring books. “Well, they are gone.”

“For now,” Liam finished. “More people will come –and now that they know they have the right home –it will only get worse.” He shrugged, “it is not bad, I gave many things away –some things I kept.”

Louis touched a box that contained pots and pans. “I hadn’t realized how special Harry really was –how many people adored him.”

“Yes,” Liam smiled, rubbing his belly. “I am just happy that it was not as awful as we all thought. It makes me so proud to be a wolf –we are very forgiving beings.”

Louis agreed, “I was just as surprised at how kind everyone was.” He blushed, “my alpha is radiant –he looks so much calmer –happier.” Louis looked up when someone knocked. He ran to the door opening it, “yes?”

A man bowed, “Hello. My name is Joshua, please excuse me for coming unannounced.”

Louis shook his head, shuddering from the cold breeze, “not at all. How may I help you?”

“We have brought you gifts from Sector two.”

Louis’ eyes grew, “we?”

“Yes.” He moved, exposing wolves that carried gifts on their backs and clutched in their mouths. “Please, accept our gifts as blessings.”

-

“Omega.” Harry called, “we are home.”

Zayn looked down at several boxes. “What is this?” He sniffed around, “more alphas.”

“Omega!”

“Yes!” Louis shouted from upstairs. He went down the stairs quickly, “thank goodness you are here!” He groaned, “They have not stopped coming –they are upstairs installing a crib –I am not pregnant!”

Harry was taken back, “who?”

“Sector three –and two –and possibly someone who was at your dinner party.” He pulled his hair, “I have been pretending to smile all day!” He whined, “I just want to take a nap!”

Harry grabbed his face, kissing Louis softly, “relax, omega, relax.” He licked his cheek, “just give me a moment.” Harry walked upstairs, Louis and Zayn behind him. Harry opened their bedroom, finding it filled with at least twenty wolves.

They turned to him with large smiles, “Harry!”

Harry crossed his arms, “I do not have a newborn yet –what are you all doing?”

Joshua bowed, “our apologies –we wanted to bring a few things for when the child is born. Matthew will come by tomorrow as well.”

“Baba!” Abraham pointed excitedly at the crib, “baby sister!” He squealed, squeezing the bars on the on the crib, “she is coming soon!”

Louis sighed, leaning on Zayn who laughed. He looked at his omega who rocked, in a rocking chair, with Isaac in his lap. “Comfortable, omega?”

Liam preened, “quite, thank you.” He touched the arm rests, “I forgot how much I liked this.”

Zayn grinned, patting Louis’ back, “I will be sure to buy one when we return home.”

“We truly appreciate all of this,” Harry spoke, “but my omega and I are very tired –we must lay down to rest.”

“Of course, sir.” Joshua whistled, “Everyone out, now.”

The wolves stopped hanging up frames, bowing on their way out. Joshua smiled at Harry, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “it is always a blessing to see you, sir –it is surreal.” He looked at Zayn, “it is good to see you as well, Zayn. –We will be traveling with you to Barrow in the coming days –please enjoy your gifts.” He looked at Louis, “thank you, Louis, please rest well.”

“Bye!” Abraham waved, “thank you for bringing baby sister!”

Joshua laughed at Abraham, “your child is wonderful, sir. He was making everyone laugh –so much like you.” He waved at Abraham, then Liam and Isaac, “have a nice day.”

Louis practically slammed the bedroom door when he left. He slid to the floor, “this is too much.” Harry gave him a soft smile, helping him off the floor.

Abraham picked up a bag full of pacifiers and baby bottles. “Baby sister, baby sister.” He poured the contents on the bed, separating them. “Baby sister is coming.”

Louis looked at Harry desperately, “help.”

Harry kissed his forehead, “let us shower, Camellia.” He looked at Liam who was already being helped up by Zayn.

“We are leaving.” Liam spoke, setting Isaac down.

Isaac ran to Abraham, looking at the brightly colored baby objects. He covered his mouth when he coughed, “Pretty.”

“Yes, it is for baby sister.” Abraham smiled proudly, running to another bag. He ran to the bed with it, “look –toys for her!”

Isaac picked up a rattle, shaking it. “I like it.” He showed his mother who smiled, “look mamma.”

“Very beautiful.” Liam gently took it, “let us let frænka and frændi rest, darling. Come.”

“Yes mamma. Bye Abby.”

Abraham waved, “bye!” He climbed onto the low bed, moving the toys around, “mama?” Louis snuggled closer to Harry’s chest, soaking up his soft whispers of love. “Mama!” Abraham called, “excuse me!”

“Yes, baby?” Louis looked at his child, “what is it?”

“What is baby sister’s name?”

“Abraham,” Harry chuckled, going to the boy, “Mama does not have a baby yet.”

                Abraham nodded, “yes –crib and pacis –and blanket –lots of blankets.”

                “Yes, but –they have brought it too early. Mama is not pregnant yet.”

                Abraham ignored him, organizing the objects. “What is her name?”

                Louis sat down slowly, “there is no baby yet –so we do not have a name, precious.” He undid Abraham’s hair, playing with the hair tie. “But if we do have a baby, what would you like to name her?”

                “I pick?” Abraham wiggled, biting his lip. “I don’t know, mama –hm,” He touched his chin, “baby sister!”

                “That is an awful name for a child, Abraham.”

                Louis hit him.

                “Okay, okay!” Abraham picked up a bottle with gold lettering. “What about flower because mama is a flower?”

                “Mama is a flower, that is true, but the name is awful. It sounds too general.”

                “Harry!”

                Abraham pouted, “I don’t know, mama.”

                “Okay, that is fine –we will wait until she is born to decide.”

                “Okay, okay.” Abraham shook the rattle, “music.” Louis snatched it away. “Hey!”

                “Are these jewels?” Louis touched the small stones, “is this real?”

                Harry laid down, bringing a laughing Abraham with him. “More than likely.”

                “Harry, we cannot accept these –this is so expensive –it is supposed to be for a child!”

                “I know, omega –let us just be happy that they have not brought something ridiculous –like a car.”

-

                “Matthew,” Louis opened the door wider for the alpha. “Hello.”

                Matthew removed his coat, bowing with two alphas behind him. “Thank you.” He laid it over his arm, “and how are you today, omega?”

                Louis shrugged softly, “I am alright –there are people upstairs with Harry –working on a room for our child who has not even been conceived.” He rolled his eyes, annoyed. “And they have requested a family portrait that we must attend tomorrow.”

                Matthew laughed loudly, giving his coat to a solider. “You are feisty –beautiful.” He touched Louis’ face, “I will remove everyone from your home, do not be upset.” Matthew looked around, “gorgeous –Zayn has chosen a very lovely vacation home.” He held out a hand for Louis, “come, omega.”

                Louis took a deep breath, grabbing onto the powerful alpha’s hand. Louis flushed when they entered, everyone quickly standing at attention –Harry included. The alpha quickly shook his head, “Matthew –omega.”

                Matthew gave Louis’ hand to his alpha. “Louis is uncomfortable with so many people in his space –everyone will leave and not disturb them until they are settled.” He sat on the computer chair, “now.”

                “Yes, sir.” The group of alphas filed out, Matthew’s two soldiers stood mute at the door.

                Matthew smiled, lifting two hands, “simple.” He looked at Harry, “you must give respect to your omega. If he is not comfortable, you must make him comfortable.”

                Harry frowned, nuzzling Louis’ neck with his nose. “My apologies, Camellia.”

                Louis hugged him, leaning onto Harry, “it is fine –there is just too many smells and none of them belong to us.”

                Harry lifted his face, “my poor Camellia, it will not happen again.”

                Matthew hummed, “you both are beautiful –I have come to visit but I will give you your time together.” He stood up, “Where is Abraham?”

                “He is with Zayn, Liam and Isaac –they’ve gone to see one of the aquariums by Swan Lake.”

                “We will go and join them.” Matthew hugged Louis then Harry –taking some extra time with the alpha. He patted Harry’s arm, “I’ve had the best sleep last night –it is so good to have you back with us.”

                Harry bowed, “thank you, sir.”

                Matthew smiled, going to the door, “oh –I have brought a gift –it is outside, come.”

                Louis looked at Harry then Matthew, “outside?” They followed Matthew down the stairs and outside. He covered his mouth, “Matthew…”

                Harry pressed his lips together, “wow.”

                “It is a car.” Matthew spoke smugly, “it has been equipped with military tires –it also has child car seats.” He smiled, motioning to the black SUV, “impact windows –and dirt resistant.”

                Louis turned, pressing his face into Harry’s arm. Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ neck, sighing, “th –thank you so much… sir.”

                Matthew slapped the car keys into Harry’s hand, “you are very welcome –if you need security around here, please let me know.” He lifted a finger, “oh, just a reminder, we will leave in two days.”

-

                “A car…” Louis whined, “a car, Harry, a car.”

                Harry huffed, “I know, I know.”

                Louis groaned when Harry tried grabbing him. He moved away, walking back inside. Harry closed the door, leaning on it, “omega.”

                “I am not in the mood.” He removed his scarf and then his shoes, “we have not bought one thing –not one! We have things for a child that does not exist! –I am stressed because I cannot produce a child –and something in my stomach still believes they will take you from me if I do not have one!” He threw the scarf down, “I have not had one second with you because of the amount of people constantly here!”

                “Camellia,” Harry cooed, grabbing Louis’ arms, “baby –baby flower, please.”

                Louis pulled away, “stop it!” He spun around, stomping away.

                Harry quickly ran in front of him, “please please,” he pleaded. “Sweet omega, please –May I take you somewhere? –wait.” He moved in front of Louis again, “please.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “no.”

                “Please,” Harry grabbed his omega’s face, “my love, please.”

                Louis growled, “Where?”

                “A surprise.” The alpha kissed him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist when he let his guard down. “Mm, I hate when you scream at me.”

                Louis pouted, “Scent me…”

                Harry did as he was told, kissing and sucking around Louis’ gland. “May I put your shoes back on?”

                Louis moved away, sitting in a pile on the floor. He kicked out his feet stubbornly, “I am still upset.”

                Harry chuckled, “just like Abraham.” He sat, pulling Louis’ foot into his lap. He rolled Louis’ thick socks down, touching the anklet. “Today we are alone,” He kissed Louis’ bone, “beautiful…” He laid his head on Louis’ leg, “I have been preoccupied with things other than my family. It has been a lot and it has only been three days.” He lifted his head, “I must not forget that you and Abraham need me the most.” Harry fixed his fuzzy pink socks, massaging Louis’ foot, “you are overwhelmed and it is my fault.”

                Louis moaned softly, laying back on his elbows when Harry rubbed a soft spot on the bottom of his foot.

                “Mm,” He smiled, fingers dipping into the tender skin. “Wolves love giving gifts, my love, I am sorry. It is very customary –many tend to go over the top.” He sighed, “But this is it –we will go shopping together, and I will make sure no one interrupts us.” He carefully put Louis’ boot back on, “okay, Camellia?”

                Louis nodded with his lip out, “yes, alpha.”

                “We can have lunch somewhere nice –enjoy each other’s company.” He gave the same treatment to Louis’ other foot, pleasuring the omega. “We can go for a walk –so you may finally see Sitka and learn where you live.”

                Louis bit his bottom lip while Harry slipped the second boot on, “yes, alpha.”

                “Such a good omega.” Harry bent Louis’ leg, crawling closer. “You are so good to me. I know this is a lot for you, and you have taken it so well.” He touched Louis’ hair, “but I must not forget about your needs. I will take you somewhere, you will come?”

                “I will, Harry.”

                “Oh, thank you.” He kissed Louis’ nose making him smile. “I know you are still upset, but maybe a little less?”

                “A lot less.” He grabbed Harry’s ear, touching it gently. “I like when you speak to me –it calms me.”

                “Thank you, omega –I am happy that I can do that for you.”

                Louis licked Harry’s lips, “where will you take me now?”

                “I wish to show you something.” Harry smiled, looking into Louis’ crystal blue eyes, “We will speak when we get there.”

                Louis touched a button on Harry’s long coat, “We –we can take our new car…”

                Harry grinned, pushing Louis down. “You are the sweetest being in the world.” He kissed Louis’ pink cheeks. Harry sat up on his knees, unbuttoning his coat, “you may say no.”

                Louis licked his bottom lip, unzipping his jacket, “I will not.” He lifted his hips when Harry grabbed onto the edge of his leggings. “I always want you.”

-

                Louis looked around, “what is it?”

                Harry unfolded a blue paper from his pocket, putting in front of Louis’ face, “our home.”

                Louis looked at the blue prints then at the many pieces of wood, bricks and pillars. He took a few steps closer, looking at the mass of land. “Oh.” He spun in a circle, “it –will be so large.” He walked past the bricks, covering his mouth with his scarf when a gust of wind passed him. “I like that it is private.”

                “Of course.” Harry walked with his hands behind his back. “I will also build a fence so that no one may just come to our door.” He took Louis’ hand, “come.” Harry took Louis further, “we will have a large back yard so that Abraham may run freely. There is a spring there where the water in our house will come from. The nearest shop is a walk away, I know you will not like being home always, so I have made sure to pick a location close to town.”

                Louis bowed his head, “bless you for thinking of me.”

                “I am always thinking of you.” Harry hugged him to his chest, “everything I do is with you in mind.”

                “I know, alpha. You always take care of me.” Louis yawned, “I wish to buy some groceries –I am craving hot soup.”

                “Let us go to town, we will walk around and buy whatever you like.”

                Louis walked, tucked under Harry’s arm, fingers linked, “I will teach you how to make chicken soup.”

                Harry grinned as they walked to the black car, “is our deal still on?”

                Louis looked up, grinning, “when I begin working, who will cook?”

                Harry stopped smiling, “you promised a year.”

                “Yes, and after a year?”

                He looked ahead, “I do not wish to speak about that.”

                Louis shook his head, “it is the future, and it is inevitable.”

                “We will talk about the future when it is the future.”

                “That does not even make sense.”

                “I do not care as long as it changes the topic.”

                Louis laughed, leaning on Harry, “silly alpha.”

-

                Louis hid his face in Harry’s coat when people approached them. He whined loud and Harry wrapped an arm around him, “I am sorry, my omega and I would like privacy, please.”

                The woman apologized quickly, hurrying away.

                Harry lifted Louis’ face, “it is fine, Camellia, they are gone.”

                Louis held onto Harry, “stay with me.”

                “Of course.” He kept s firm arm around Louis’ waist while making their way through the store. “The vegetables are here, would you like to pick them?” Louis sniffed Harry, not answering. The alpha chuckled, “you are acting very spoiled, omega.” He scratched Louis’ scalp, “precious.”

                Louis chewed on his cheek, “I need tomatoes.”

                “Okay, Camellia.” He walked, with Louis attached to his hip, to the tomatoes. “What is the difference between beefsteak and Valencia?”

                Louis peeked out of Harry’s chest, “one is for sandwiches and the other is for salads.”

                Harry took the opportunity to kiss Louis, “are you ready to come out?”

                Louis shook his head no and pressed his face back in its place. Harry laughed, rubbing his back, “oh, omega, every time I believe I have reached the peak of loving you, you exceed it.”

                Louis whined softly, unbuttoning one of Harry’s buttons. He stuffed his hand inside the alpha’s coat, sighing at the heat.

                “Why are you whining?” Harry picked up an odd looking tomato before setting it down. “If an alpha hears you, and they come near, I will get into a fight.” Louis said nothing, hand rubbing up and down Harry’s shirt. “Answer me, omega.” He grabbed a plastic bag.

                “Because.”

                “Because what?”

                “Because I want to be closer to you but I would have to go through your body.”

                Harry grinned, “I see.” He picked the neither tomato, grabbing a cluster instead. “Well there is not much I can do about that, but I advise that you keep your whining low.”

                Louis looked up, “you will not fight.”

                “No?” Harry picked up a light purple vegetable, “if I must, I will kill every alpha in this store.”

                Louis hit him, moving away, “do not speak in such a way.”

                Harry pulled him, “do not challenge me.” He bit the side of Louis’ neck when he moved away. “Now you wish to run?”

                “I will not run.” He pushed Harry’s head away, “stop, alpha.”

                Harry smirked, “you will not run?”

                “No.” Louis took the turnip out of Harry’s hand, “we will not buy this for my soup.”

                “Our soup.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, hand sliding down to his lower region.

                “Harry!” Louis swatted him, looking around, “people will stare!”

                “That has never stopped me from loving you before.” He kissed the back of Louis’ neck, fixing his necklace.

                “You are acting very spoiled, alpha.” Louis mocked.

                “Mm, will you spoil me then?”

                Louis blushed a dark red. He picked up an onion, “I will.”

                Harry growled playfully, “we must hurry before I take you right here.”

                Louis turned around, shoving the onion in Harry’s hand. He blinked cutely, “and I would let you.” He turned around, “but I do not want anyone to be able to even dream of what you can do.”

                Harry groaned, holding the onion to his chest, “You are too much.”

-

                “No, the onion must be sautéed first.”

                “I was supposed to take you to have lunch, omega.” Harry dropped the finely chopped onions into the pot. He added the garlic next before stirring.

                “I wanted soup and I rather stay in the house so that people will not bother us.” Louis chopped the carrots, “I have a question.”

                “And I will give you an answer.”

                Louis smiled, placing the carrots into the sizzling pot. “Who is Matthew exactly? You both seem very close.”

                “Yes –I see him as a father figure.” Harry leaned on the counter, “he has taught me all that I know –all who I am. He is the one I was most worried to see –to disappoint.”

                Louis nodded, crossing his arms, “he is a very kind being.”

                “Yes.” Harry smiled to himself, “he is more loved than I –than anyone. He has always been there.”

                Louis grabbed a hand towel, “Harry… I know it is,” he touched his stomach, “I know it is unimportant right now but –would you ask, for me, if maybe –possibly –we could marry?”

                Harry lifted his head, “marry?” His brows crossed, “you wish to marry me?”

                Louis looked down shyly, “of course –I know courting is more important in wolf culture but –I am used to marriage –I would like to be Louis Styles –more than just your mate.”

                Harry’s smile formed slowly, “ye –yes –yes, I will ask.” He reached out for Louis, “I do not know how my life can be any better than right now. I am happy –you make me such a happy being. You –you did not deserve anything awful that you have went through, none of it. You will never go through something so terrible again, I will never allow it.”

                Louis hugged Harry hard, “what –what we did to CJ –I had nightmares but I did not tell you because I did not want you to worry.” He breathed, “I was only worried that he would come back somehow and hurt you –but then they stopped. I should have been sickened as an omega –I should have been more affected.” He sighed, “What you did for me –for our child, the lengths you were willing to go for us,” Louis pulled away smiling, “I swear to go through the same lengths for you. You will never go through what you have gone through again, I will never allow it.”

                Harry caressed his cheek, “I am always here for you –and I know you will be the same for me. Please, I want to know when you are not okay –when you are happy and when you are sad. I want you to be dependent on me and trust me whole heartedly –I will never grow tired of your radiance.” He shrugged, “it is impossible.”

                Louis looked away, trying to stop smiling. Harry chuckled, “do not hide.” He moved away but Harry chased him, “oh, no, no –look at me.” Louis laughed when Harry began tickling him.

                “Alpha!”

                “Never hide from me.”

                “Stop!” Louis rasped, now trapped against the refrigerator. “Okay –I will –not run!”

                Harry stopped, rubbing his sides gently, “you cannot ever run from your alpha.”

                Louis giggled, wiping his eyes, “I can try.”

                “Oh,” Harry cooed, laying his head on Louis’, “impossible, I will always find you.”

-

                “Abraham –Abraham,” The man sighed, “you must look this way.”

                Abraham waved at him, looking back at his parents. “Don’t want to do this, mama.”

                Louis wanted to agree but the painter was right there. “Baby, you mustn’t move.”

                Harry yawned, bored, “how much longer?”

                The man lifted the watch to his face, “an hour.”

                “How much is hour, baba?”

                “Sixty minutes, Abraham.” Harry took a deep breath before putting a hand on Abraham’s head. He turned it to face the man, “do not move, alpha.”

                Abraham frowned.

                “Do not frown, please, let Israel do his job.”

                Abraham did not frown but he did leave his face plain, like his father’s. Louis did the same, looking in the direction he was told to.

                “Perfect!” Israel shouted with a big smile. “Just like that!”

                Even though this was annoying –Louis was happy. He had one more full day with Harry before he left for a week –they hadn’t even told Abraham yet.

                “I can move my hand, baba?”

                “No, Abraham.”

                Louis was wearing his courting crown and a long pink robe, Harry was not wearing a shirt –nor shoes, only black pants –markings exposed beautifully for their portrait. Abraham –Abraham looked identical to Harry, no shirt –no shoes –black pants. The amount of which Abraham was in love with Harry was absolutely ridiculous.

                “I can move my toe?”

                “No, Abraham.”

                Louis just wanted the week to pass, Harry would come home –begin building their home, Louis would help. He was excited, he’s never built his own home –he would actually get to decorate and build the home he was going to live in and raise his children in.

                “I can move my finger?”

                “No, Abraham.”

Sitka was beautiful –Barrow was beautiful as well, the houses there were much larger and there were many more wolves walking around, as wolves, than here. He did like Sitka though, it was just like the pictures –cold, but the weather was crisp. The people were very kind –yes, they were a little overbearing, but no one tried to hurt them. Louis felt good going outside without worrying that someone was going to throw a rock or scream at him –threaten him and his child. CJ wasn’t here –which was the best part.

Louis was so grateful that Abraham hadn’t even mentioned his father.

“Baba, can I move-”

“No, Abraham.”

-

                “No!” Abraham clutched Harry’s leg. “You –you said you won’t, baba!”

                “I know, but I will be back in one week –I promise.”

                “No!” Abraham reached out for his mother as he approached. “Mama –mama, grab baba! –take –take his bag, mama!”

                Louis squatted, “let go of baba, please.” He rubbed his head, he’d had a head ache since he woke up. “Now, Abraham.”

                “Mama, baba is leaving!”

                “Sh, sh.” He detached Abby’s hand from Harry’s coat. “Enough screaming, mama is not feeling well.”

                Harry put down his duffle, “Abraham, when I leave you must take care of mama –you are not doing so and I am still here.”

                Abraham wiped his face, looking from Harry to Louis –distraught. “Mama, don’t –but –ah!” He covered his ears, “too much!”

                Louis rubbed his temples, the day was not going too well. He felt even worse because now Harry was going to leave worried instead of relaxed.

                Harry picked up the boy, “look at me now.” Abraham opened his eyes. “When I am gone, someone needs to take care of mama –can you do that?”

                Abraham nodded, “yes –but –but why do you leave again, baba?”

                “I will go see old friends and family –I promised to explain it when you are old enough to understand, Abraham, we agreed.”  
                “Yes…”

                “Okay, look at mama.” Abraham did. “His head hurts very much –I do not want to leave him like this, but you promise you would take care of him and I trust you. I will be home in one week, you must keep your promise.”

                “I will, baba.”

                “Good boy.” He gave Abraham to Louis. “My sweet snowdrop, I am sorry that you have woken up not feeling well.”

                “I am fine,” Louis brushed it off. “I did not want you leaving stressed.” He smiled, “we will be fine, wont we?” Abraham nodded, still upset. “We were by ourselves for a long time, baby –Baba will never abandon us anyway.”

                “Never.” He kissed Louis then Abraham who whined. “I am sorry, but do not be sad.” He smiled, “when I return, I will bring gifts, okay?”

                “Yes, baba.” Abraham kissed him again, “be –be careful and I will take care of mama!”

                “I know you will, alpha, so strong.” He scented both of them lightly, “it will not be long. We will be back in one week, I am sure mama will show you on the calendar.”

                “Okay, baba –Isa leaves too.”

                “Yes, Isaac, Liam and Zayn –but they will come back as well.” He beamed, “and when I return, will you help me build our house?”

                Abraham smiled shyly, “yes –I want to.”

                Louis kissed his son, “we both will. We can go out, Abby, buy a few things for your room.” He sighed, “If people have not bought it already.”

                Harry chuckled, picking up his bag. “I will see you both soon, I swear.”

                “Swear.” Abraham nodded serious, “bye baba…”

                “Good bye, my sweet alpha.”

-

                Abraham fed Louis a piece of cracker. “Thank you, baby.” The small alpha nodded seriously, giving him water. Louis sat up, removing the now-hot cloth from his forehead. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

                Abraham bowed, “always mama.” He touched Louis’ head, “hot, mama, like Isa.”

                “Yes.” Louis sighed, setting his water down. “I think I should not go outside without protection from now on.”

                “Mama!” Abraham scolded, “Bad –have to wear pro-ection.”

                Louis chuckled, “okay, baby, I will make sure.”

                It was day four and they’d just talk to Harry a little bit ago. He was not too happy to hear Louis was worse and sent a doctor over –he was coming in a few.

                Louis yawned, starving. He’d been eating crackers because anything else made him nauseous –he thinks a bug, Liam says it most likely is. He just does not want to give it to Abraham but the child refused to leave his side.

                “I be back, mama!” Abraham ran to his and Isaac’s shared bedroom, returning with coloring books and crayons. He laid it on the bed before going over to the crib. Abraham stuck his small hand inside the bars, pulling out his safety blanket that he kept there for when the baby arrived.

It took Harry and Louis a minute to fully understand that Abraham thinks the baby will just appear in the crib. Louis had a long talk with him that didn’t seem to faze him.

                The child climbed on the bed, giving Louis’ his blanket. “For mama.”

                “Aw, thank you, precious.”

                Abraham opened a book, “mama can color the princess one.”

                Louis smiled small, “thank you, Abby.” He looked up when he heard a knock.

                “I will get it!”

                “No, no.” Louis groaned, standing. “I will go, you cannot open the door.” He wobbled for a moment, Abraham trying to help by holding his pinky finger. It took a while to get down stairs but once to the door, Louis opened it slightly, moaning at the cold.

                “Hello, Louis.” The man smiled, “my name is Luke, your alpha sent me.”

                Louis opened the door wider, letting him inside. “Yes, I told him it was unnecessary to send a doctor.”

                Abraham growled, covering his mother. “No doctor, no touch mama! Hurt mama!”

                Luke blinked quickly at him, “I will not.”

                Abraham growled again and Louis sighed. “Excuse him.” He grabbed the boy’s hand, “we do not do that, Abby, enough.”

                Abraham sulked, “no doctor, mama.”

                “He is nice, Abby.” Louis gave Luke an apologetic look, “please, come in.”

                The alpha dropped his shoes at the door, “may we sit?”

                “Of course.” Louis brought him to the living room. “Abraham, stop it.” He moved the boy when he tried to prevent Luke from sitting. Louis sat down, Abraham climbing into his lap at lightning speed.

                Luke just laughed, “He is protective, like Harry.” The man set his bag down before sitting. “So, what seems to be the problem?”

                “I have been throwing up most things –crackers and water is fine. I think I have a bug.” He sighed, covering Abraham’s mouth when the boy mumbled something. “I have a bit of a head ache, it was worse yesterday –and I’ve had a fever since last night.”

                “I see.” Luke lifted his bag, “If I may run a few tests?”

                “Of course.”

                “No!” Abraham shouted behind Louis’ hand, “no, no, no!”

                Louis shook his head, “yes, you may.”

-

                “So everything seems fine, although you are clearly sick –I will send the blood tests in and call if anything is odd.” He stood, putting away his equipment. “But nothing seems out of order.”

                Louis nodded, smiling drowsily, “thank you.” When Luke had taken blood, the only thing that calmed Abraham down was when he got a colorful band aid of his own. He looked down at Abraham currently poking and touching the band aid. “Thank you again.”

                “Of course.” Luke paused, kneeling. He leaned into Louis’ face, “are you –anemic?”

                Louis shook his head, “I do not think so.”

                Luke pressed lips together, “do you feel –okay?” He stood, “can you stand?”

                Louis pouted, moving Abraham off of his lap; when he did stand, he fell. Luke caught him, sitting Louis back down. “I –I,” Louis shook his head, “think I am just hungry.”

                Luke shook his head, “I did not take much blood.” He squinted at Louis, “I think you will need to come with me to the hospital.”

                Abraham looked up, “hos-pal?”

                Louis rubbed his eyes, “what?”

                “Yes,” Luke nodded seriously, “we must go.”

-

                Harry laughed, putting his drink down. “It was one time.”

                Zayn nudged him, “one time and the last time.”

                Matthew lifted his glass, “what fun –like old times.”

                Harry rubbed his arms and legs, “yes –even the two thousand suicides.”

                “We could have done a thousand for every year you were gone.”

                Harry lifted his hand as a man approached him, “never mind, please excuse me.” He smiled at the man, “yes?”

                “A phone call for you, sir.” He handed Harry the phone.

                “Hello?”

                “Hello, Harry –it is Luke.”

                Harry sat up, “is everything alright? You did not call my phone?”

                “I did, you must have not heard it. –do not worry, Louis is fine, Abraham as well.”

                Harry cut his eyes, “what is wrong?”

                “Well,” Luke stared, “there is some good news and bad news.”

                Harry stood up quickly, silencing the table. “What is going on?”

                “Please, relax –relax.” Luke assured, “the bad news is, Louis is very sick.”

                Harry growled loudly, hand slamming onto he table, “how is there good news if my omega is sick!”

                “Well,” Luke smiled, “he is very sick because he is very pregnant.”


	26. Demetrius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frænka er ólétt: aunt is pregnant  
> Ekki orð: not a word  
> skilur þú mig?: do you understand me?  
> Hvað sagði ég? Ekki hljóð!: what did I say? Not a sound!
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> wow, wow, you guys.So, so, so, I have been writing since forever. I always thought I was so good at it until I stopped for a short time and I remember re-reading an old story and just dyingggggg because it was so fucking bad. I deleted it and just pretended I never did it. I started writing again and eventually (when I became obsessed with larry back in the day) I started posting stories and I never really got much response for a while. I did eventually get a lot of love but as I read other fics and tried to write just like them, everything became a mess and I re-realized how fucking terrible I am at writing, lol. So, I decided to stop -and start writing things that people didn't want to read (I say that because every larry story was either about them being famous, soccer, British, with only white people and only characters that were associated with them in real life) I wrote about really random things that didn't go together, at all. Example: Mafia and an autistic child? It didn't make sense but I think it was enough to draw some people in. Where am I getting at? I, now, feel like I am a good writer (I know there are better) but I love my writing, I read my own stories over again because of how much I like them. If it makes me happy -and then I find people who get even happier than me -like, you have no idea what you all make me feel when I read any of your comments, or even a kudo -it really melts my heart. Whether your comment is screaming or long and detailed, I love them all. You have all been kind and I am waiting and waiting everyday for a bad comment -some one to say; "wow this fucking sucks" anything! But I have not had one. It is insane. So, I've stopped doing that, because it's dumb to do it. I need to learn to appreciate what I have now. So, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It wasn't hard to write but I did have to really think about it. So, one more thank you (thank you) and here you go.

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

_“I –I must go.” Harry walked back and forth, “now.”_

_“Harry, please.” Zayn grabbed him, “what is wrong?”_

_“Louis –he is sick because he is pregnant.” The room cheered violently, and all it did was make his heart race._

_“That is amazing!” Zayn beamed, “yes, we must leave this instant!”_

_Harry shook his head, “I will run.”_

_Matthew jogged to him, “do not, do not. We will accompany you.”_

_“No,” Harry ran his fingers through his hair, “I –need to be with him now. I will run –please, do not disturb him… I do not know his emotions right now, I must speak with him first.”_

_“Take the plane –it is freezing.”_

_“It will be much faster if I run, it is a much shorter distance, I will be fine._

_Matthew put a hand on his back, “calm, alpha.” He smiled softly, “I know you are scared.”_

_“I cannot be.” He bit his lip, “He needs me.”_

_“Then go, and when you are ready –we will be there.”_

_Zayn touched his shoulder, “Liam will want to go,” He smiled, “we will see you soon.”_

_Matthew moved back, “go to your omega.”_

_Harry took a deep breath before taking off._

-

                “And then, mama?”

                Louis smiled, exhausted by Abraham’s multiple questions. “And then they cut me open and a baby comes out.”

                “Cut?” Abraham whined, and stopped coloring. “No cut mama.”

                “I will not feel it.” He yawned, “They cut you out of me.”

                Abraham shook his head, “feel it.”

                “I will not.” Louis closed his eyes once the questions stopped.

                “And then, mama?”

                Louis chuckled, sitting up, IV in his arm that Abraham made sure not to touch. “Then the baby comes and you name it.”

                “Oh!” Abraham paused his coloring, “mama said I could name it.”

                “Omega!” Harry threw the door open and Louis unintentionally whined at seeing his alpha. Harry looked entirely disheveled and he was not wearing a shirt. “I am here!”

                “Baba!” Abraham raised his arms, bouncing on the bed. “Mama is pregnant!”

                Harry tried to smile, catching his breath. He approached the bed, feet dragging behind him, going to Abraham’s side. “I heard, I ran as fast as I could.”

                Louis frowned, holding up his own arms for attention.

                “Oh,” Harry cooed, “please excuse me, Abraham.” He kissed the boy, before setting him on the floor. Harry laid on the tight bed, nuzzling Louis’ neck. “Omega, you are pregnant.”

                Louis nodded, breathing in Harry’s strong scent. Meanwhile, Abraham struggled to climb the hospital bed.

Harry put a soft hand on his stomach, “precious Camellia, I cannot believe this.” He chuckled, lifting Louis’ gown to touch his stomach. It was not completely flat, it had grown ever since they first met. Harry always fed Abraham and him very good, so there was now some meat on him. “Beautiful, our child.”

                Louis licked Harry’s exposed skin, rubbing his face on it aggressively –showing how much he missed him. Harry kissed him softly, running a light hand over his hot skin, “baby flower, you are so warm.” He shook his head, “too warm.”

                “I am still sick.” Louis mumbled, sucking marks onto Harry’s chest greedily. He whined when Harry moved slightly, wrapping his arms around his torso. “No…”

                “I am not, I am not.” He kissed Louis’ forehead, letting the omega listen to his heart. “This is why you had thrown up.” Louis hadn’t thought about that. “And we did not even think it could be because of this.”

                “Hello?” A doctor entered smiling bright. She watched Abraham fail at getting on the bed, but he kept trying. The woman shook her head, “my name is Mary, nice to meet you.” She pulled up a chair, “we did not think you would be here so fast.” Her eyes grew, “everyone caught a fright when you ran into the hospital.”

                “My apologies.” Harry smiled small, finally getting Abraham onto the bed with one hand. He carefully climbed off and Louis began crying. “It is fine, I have just been gone for a while.” He walked around to the omega’s side, using a small chair to sit beside him. He gave Louis his finger to nibble on, “Please, go on.”

                She hummed, smiling with a blush. “You both are very sweet.” Mary bowed, “the results have returned, I know Luke called you. We wanted to wait until everyone arrived to explain everything –and now you are here.” She opened the document, “it is official, you are pregnant –but you are also sick.” She twisted her mouth, “You are a direct-line, but you are still a half-wolf. Your body will go through many changes –the pregnancy will not be like the one with Abraham.”

                Louis whimpered, and Abraham quickly covered Louis’ head with his security blanket. He kissed his mother’s cheek, “it is okay, mama…”

                Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, “go on.”

                “Well, understand –Louis’ body is not meant for pups, wolves, it is made for smaller beings –half-wolves. There is a chance that –his body could say no.”

                Harry’s jaw tightened, and Louis didn’t make a sound. He looked down at the end of the bed, used to this conversation. The only thing missing was a hand hitting him because he could not have a child. Louis was not going to lie and say he did not expect one.

                “There is more bad news,” She licked her lips, “wolves need a lot of energy –they intake a lot of it.” She sighed, “It is as if they are taking it from you and, because you lack much of what they need, it is making you feel quite sick. You are currently anemic, and this does happen in wolves –usually it starts and stops only during pregnancy. So you will need to be on a strict diet, you may not be moving too much –so forth.”

                Harry leaned down, pressing Louis’ hand to his lips. He kissed him several times, assuring Louis he was there. Louis chuckled sadly when Abraham did the exact same to his right hand.

                “There is a glimmer of hope,” She smiled, “Louis seems to have a lot of space where the children are growing, something half-breeds, excuse me, half-wolves do not have.” She stood, going to the end of the bed, “you should also only be having full-breeds. It should almost be impossible to have anything but –but you are pregnant and we thought that was. They are much less prone to diseases, sickness, and death especially when having two very strong genes.” She glanced at Harry, “which also means you are as well. You are not sick per-say, you are just going through the ‘morning sickness’ stage of pregnancy, which I am sure you are used to –but heightened for around three months.” She smiled at Abraham who cuddled his mother’s hand.

                Mary hummed, “your pregnancy will be shorter than what you are used to. Nine months will turn into seven.”

                “Oh.”

                “Wolves develop much faster than half-wolves.”

                “Will,” Louis swallowed, “will my baby be okay?”

                She tilted her head, “yes –you may not feel so good at first. We are hoping that your body will make the space, because it has the space. You will be protected, but it may be painful at times –you will be sick, and will want to pull out your hair.” Mary chuckled, “but the children should be able to defend you from certain things that will try to make you even sicker, because your body is now weaker –and a breeding ground. Yes, there are not a lot of sickness because it is very cold, but for you –you are completely exposed.” She sighed, “You will have to stay home a lot. You may go out but, I advise, very little.” Mary stood up, “and after the first three months, a few beings, including myself, will come to your home to see how you are doing –if you are stable and feeling better, then you may go out freely. Until then, be patient –go out only to the back yard and such.”

                “Mama can’t go outside…” Abraham frowned, hugging Louis’ side.

                Harry took a deep breath, “I would like a doctor to come by the house once a week, please.”

                “But of course. Just for knowledge, I will be your doctor for the entire pregnancy –Luke is my nurse and will be the one who will most likely come by during the week. If you need a second opinion, or really anything at all, you will have my personal number.” She bowed, “I will be the one to deliver as well.” Mary looked up at Louis who had started crying. “Do not fright, omega, you will not just give birth –you will be the first half-wolf to ever give birth to full-breeds, in documented history. This will be a learning experience for all of us. Your children will be very special beings.”

                Louis shuffled nervously, “I see…”

                She leaned forward, “I have much confidence in you, and in your strengthen. We always thought a half-wolf would never become pregnant and if they would, that they would die before even in the first week. You are in your third.”

                Louis looked up quickly, Harry following. “Third?”

                “Yes,” She smiled confused, “did someone not tell you?”

                “But –but I just began throwing up.”

                “Yes, which is normal. Your body for the most part does not acknowledge anything until around now.” She sighed happily, “Everything is falling properly into place. We have the best doctors here, and I myself have much confidence in me –I did my own child’s delivery in the snow. No one thought I was alive –neither my child.” She smiled, “I make miracles and I do not think it is coincidence that I am your doctor. I have always been interested in half-wolves, and now here you are. I swear to you that you will be taken care of, and loved, I swear it.”

                Louis smiled, rubbing his face against Harry’s hand, “that is beautiful, and very comforting. Thank you so much.”

                “I am glad I can soothe your emotions.” Mary put both hands behind her back, “Your children will be fine and are currently very healthy, and growing properly.

                Their heads, shot up again, Abraham’s following. “Children?”

                Mary bit her lip, “yes –we wanted to wait.” She clasped her hands together, “you are having twins.”

-

                “Ah, ah, sh.” Harry carefully laid Louis down. Setting his hospital bag on the floor, Harry climbed onto the bed to remove Louis’ jewelry. He took off the ring and bracelet with difficulty every time Louis tried cuddling him. “Just a moment, my love.” He reached around to remove the necklace and Louis growled. Harry pulled back his hands, “my apologies.”

                “Do not remove my necklace.” He pressed his nose into Harry’s thigh. “Mm, I want to eat something other than crackers.”

                “I know, I know.” He looked around, “Abraham? –Abraham!”

                “Coming –I am coming!”

                Harry stroked Louis’ hair when he made weak little noises. “I know it may be wrong,” Harry smiled with a big breath, “but I am so –happy.”

                Louis looked up, sitting up with Harry’s help, “how is that ever wrong?” Louis smiled sleepily, touching his stomach. “I did not expect one but now –now I have two.” He rubbed his belly, “I hadn’t noticed the weight I gained until they weighed me.” He whined loud, happy. “I am pregnant –and I am so happy it is with you.”

                Harry quickly brought Louis in for a hug as Abraham walked through the door with two pieces of toast in hand. The boy ran to the bed, holding out one for Louis. “Mama, I made you toast.”

                Louis laughed, wiping his eyes, “did you, baby –did you get on the counter?”

                Abraham nodded slowly, “mama needs food.”

                Harry touched his face, “thank you, alpha.”

                Abraham nibbled on his own piece of toast, offering some to Harry who denied –Louis had no idea what his infatuation with toast was; possibly because it was all he could make. Louis took a small bite, cringing at how dry it was without any butter, but he ate it –he ate all of it. He climbed into Harry’s lap, letting his alpha wrap him up in soft sheets.

                “Twins –unbelievable.”

                “Twins means two.” Abraham held up two fingers, “two babies!”

                “Yes, Abraham.” Harry smiled, rubbing down Louis’ spine, “my poor baby…” He kissed Louis’ shoulder, “I will pamper you through it all.”

                Louis sniffed at Harry’s gland, licking and sucking lazily –tiredly. He yawned quietly, curling into Harry’s body, ready to sleep. “Thank you –for coming home.”

                Harry nudged Louis’ shoulder with his nose, “always, omega, always.”

                Abraham sat on the platform bed, “baba –now I have to think of two names?”

                Harry chuckled, “yes, two names.” He sat back against the head board, humming low. He stared out of the window, watching the snow fall delicately to the earth. They were having a child –a child of his blood. It was exciting –he was excited and ecstatic –and worried. If something happened, then what? He would be devastated –Louis would be, Abraham even more.

He felt selfish.

                Louis had gone through so many losses –he had nothing to complain about. He just did not want this to be another one. Louis deserved this –he never wanted to rush a child because when it was right, then the baby would come. But not just one –two would, and they did.

                Harry closed his eyes, caressing Louis’ soft sides, breathing much calmer when his omega had fallen asleep. He kissed the side of Louis’ neck, staring at him rest –Louis was beautiful –just beautiful. He was his, small –soft and kind –Louis was the most beautiful being when his eyes were opened –and when they were closed, stunning, absolutely stunning. When Harry was in the military he’d stare at stars at night –when he was dehydrated, and he saw water –when it was days of snow and he finally saw the sun –nothing compared to this. Louis came with a package made just for him.

                His eyelashes soft, light, as if they were just meant to fall so gracefully. His lips, small and bright pink –ever since they met, same color. His nose dainty and his cheeks now puffy and soft. Harry licked him there, making Louis stir softly. He did it again and again, grooming his precious omega –wanting to almost whine himself. Thank the gods and the elements for this day.

                Harry wanted to run even when his body was ready to fall from having had run –and suicides. He wanted to sing and dance –take Louis and Abraham outside and through snow. He wanted to go around to every person and say; ‘this is my omega, and he is pregnant with twins’. Harry has never been a show off, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to show Louis off.

                “Baba…” Abraham whispered.

                Harry opened his eyes, looking at the boy with a lazy smile. “Yes, Abraham?”

                “Babies are boy or girl?”

                Harry shrugged softly, now at his peak of tranquil. He adjusted Louis carefully, “I do not know –they can be girls, boys –a boy and a girl.”

                “Can be boy and girl?” Abraham bit his lip in thought. “Okay, baba.” He leaned up and kissed Harry’s arm, doing the same to his mother. “I play in my room, baba.”

                “Good boy –Abraham.”

                Abraham turned around, “yes, baba.”

                “You have done such a great job –taking care of mama, of the house.”

                Abraham bowed his head, wiping his eyes. “Thank you, baba…”

                “I have never been more proud of anyone than I am of you, Abraham.” Harry smiled, “the amount in which you have grown is tremendous and I cannot wait to see more.”

                Abraham’s lip wobbled, he put two hands in front of him. He looked just like how Harry first remembered him, nervous and shy. “Good Abby….”

                “No,” Harry cooed, “great Abby –great.”

                “G-great…” He smiled, “I love you…”

                “I love you, Abraham, with all my heart.” Harry’s closed his eyes, kissing the top of Louis’ head.

                Abraham watched with soft eyes, bowing, before closing the door behind him.

-

                “Louis.” Liam held out his arms, going to the omega in bed. He sat, hugging Louis close, “you are okay.”

                Louis nodded, smiling, “I am –thank you for coming.”

                Liam touched his face, “of course.” He put a hand on his stomach, “and you are pregnant.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, nodding as Zayn came in the room. The alpha opened his arms, “a child!” Isaac ran into the room, Abraham on his trail. He blew his nose before stomping his feet.

                “Frænka er ólétt!” He sneezed, “a baby!”

                Abraham stared at the small omega, “not a baby –two babies! Twins!”

                Liam quickly looked at Louis, mouth wide, “what! Two? You are pregnant with twins?”

                Louis nodded eagerly, “I am.”

                Zayn lifted his arms higher, “amazing!” He clapped, “this is incredible!”

                “Oh.” Harry dried his hair, coming out of the bathroom. “Hello, I did not know you were-”

                Zayn hugged him hard, “congratulations!” He patted Harry on the back firmly, “twins!”

                Harry smiled, rubbing his neck, “yes –twins.”

                “I am three weeks.” Louis smiled nervously.

                Liam shook his head, “wow –three.”

                “I know.” Louis giggled, “Everything is very scary –very exciting though.”

                “The doctors –what did they say?”

                Harry dried off his arms, “it will be a lot on his body because he is not meant to have full-breeds.” Harry sighed, sitting on the bed, “he will have to stay inside mostly during next two more months.” Harry put a hand on Louis’ belly, “they say he has enough room in his stomach to hold the children but they are a lot.”

                Liam pouted, touching Louis’ thigh, “oh –well, that is okay.”

                Louis nodded, “they hope everything goes well –I am more prone to sickness but they say that the children should protect me from them.”

                Zayn crossed his arms, “are you feeling better now?”

                Louis smiled, “I am, thank you.” He put a hand over Harry’s, “Harry and Abraham have been treating me as if I cannot walk.”

                Zayn grinned, “Sounds about right.”

                “Frænka,” Isaac smiled, running next to Louis. “Will the baby be a boy or a girl?”

                “They can be either –or both the same.” Louis chuckled when the boy’s mouth fell.

                Isaac quickly looked at Abraham, “baby sister and baby brother!”

                “He said either or, Isaac.”

                Isaac made a face, “two –brother and sister!”

                Abraham nodded enthusiastically, “baba said I pick the names!”

                “Oh, oh,” Isaac coughed, “pick –pick something pretty!”

                “I don’t know.” Abraham had been thinking really hard the last few days, asking Harry how to spell things like; “toast, crackers and corn”, all things that he liked very much.

                “Abraham,” Liam sat up, “when wolves choose a name, we think of what we want it to mean first and then we find a name that means it.”

                Abraham ducked his head, confused.

                “Hm,” Zayn sat on the floor, “an example; Isaac was our first child. We wanted his name to mean something very special –we wanted to name him Aaron.”

                “Aaron,” Isaac stuck out his tongue. “Yucky!”

                Zayn laughed, “It means mountain of strength. When Liam was giving birth, your baba was there –he had said something, til this day I do not know what; but he said something that made us laugh –Liam laughed through the whole surgery.”

                Liam nodded, “I did.”

                “We laughed and laughed –and so when they asked us what we wanted to name our child, we chose Isaac. Do you know what Isaac means?”

                Abraham bit his lip, smiling, “laugh?”

                “Good.” Zayn smiled, “it means, ‘he laughs’. It suited him very well –he is very happy and is always laughing.”

                Abraham looked at Isaac, then his mother. “Mama –I pick a good name for the babies.”

                Louis softened, “I know you will.”

-

                Harry slid the sponge down Louis’ back, squeezing the hot water over his shoulders. He smiled as he ran the soft pink cloth over his chest, and down to his belly. “Twins.”

                Louis hummed, stopping Harry’s hand from moving. “Are you afraid?”

                Harry bit his top lip, “I am.”

                Louis nodded mutely. He leaned back, “what if –they do not make it?” He looked at Harry through his wet lashes, “will you leave me?”

                Harry dropped the cloth into the water. He sat back on his knees, “do you truly believe I will leave you?”

                “No.” Louis played with the water, “but –I want to hear you say it.”

                “I will never leave you –I swear.”

                Louis nodded, “and if I do not make it?”

                Harry huffed, rolling his eyes, “omega.”

                “I am sorry!” Louis sat up, grabbing Harry’s hands, “please –I am sorry –I just –I am scared.”

                Harry put a hand on his mouth, pressing his lips together. “You will not die.”

                Louis pouted with a short nod.

                “Do you believe me?”

                “I do, but death is not something you can control.”

                Harry leaned forward, irritated, “I do not care –you will not die, do you hear me?”

                Louis nodded fearfully, looking down quickly. “Yes, alpha.”

                 Harry sat down, knees bent, “I am not trying to upset you –I just –do not want to hear something like that.” Louis nodded. Harry sighed, “Camellia, look at me.” Louis swallowed before looking next to him. Harry gave him a gentle smile, “you will not die, and our children will not die.”

                Louis rubbed his nose with his wet hand, before putting it on his tummy. “I believe you.”

                “Have I ever lied to you?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry chuckled low, “have I ever lied to you about something so serious?”

                “Never, alpha.”

                “Then why would I now –hm?”

                Louis smiled softly, rubbing his eyes. “You would not.”

                Harry sat up, leaning over the tub, “may I have a kiss?” Louis nodded shyly, kissing Harry for a long while, pressing their foreheads together. “We will have twins and we will raise them together. They will be beautiful –have your eyes, or possibly mine.” Harry grabbed a cup, picking up some of the water, “Abraham will choose a name.” Louis giggled as Harry poured the water over him. “Abraham will try to raise them as well –we will have good beings surrounding them. They will be made of us.”

                Louis blushed, “I want a girl.” He shrugged, “a girl would be nice.”

                “Maybe two girls.” Harry smiled, standing to grab Louis’ towel.

                “Hm,” Louis yawned, reaching to unplug the tub. “That would be nice –I feel like I will get another boy.”

                “Do you?” Harry dried his hair carefully. “I think we will have girls.”

                Louis bit his bottom lip, grinning, “Possibly one and one?”

                Harry kissed his nose, “anything will be fine with me, I will love them all the same.” He gently helped Louis stand, drying him off with care. “Abraham wants a brother and a sister –he very much wants a sister.”

                “Yes.” Louis sighed contently, turning around so Harry could dry his back. “He will be very disappointed if there is not a ‘baby sister’.”

                Harry held Louis’ hand as he stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the large towel around him, “He thinks we will just put the boy back and pick out a girl instead.”

                Louis giggled, shaking his head. Harry took him into their bedroom; he carefully laid Louis on the bed. “I will dry your feet, my love.”

                Louis wiggled his toes, “thank you.”

                Harry kissed his stomach, leaving his lips there for several seconds. “Mm, I am so happy –I have never felt this good in my life. It is as if someone is rewarding me when I do not deserve it.” He turned his head, laying it against Louis’ stomach. “I have a mate –a child, and another two coming. I have my family back –and a new family. I would have never believed this –I still do not.”

                Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s long hair. “When I found out I was pregnant with Abraham, it was the worst day of my life.”

                Harry looked up, frowning. “The worst?”

                Louis nodded, “yes, the worst.” He smiled sadly, “I had so many before him –all dead; they did not survive two months.  When I was pregnant I prayed, and prayed, that he would not die. I begged the gods that Abraham would live. –it was the only pregnancy that CJ did not hit me.” He looked up at the ceiling, “I never knew why –I did not care because he was kind to me. After the second month,” Louis smiled at nothing, “he was still alive and I just knew –I knew this was it. When he was born –I cried, and I cried –I was so happy. It was the happiest day of my life.”

                Louis looked down, “when –when Luke told me I was pregnant –I felt like I was reliving the worst day of my life. You were not there, I am sick –I did not even know I was pregnant –I could have hurt them or not given them enough love while they were forming.” He sighed, “And then you were there –and then you were smiling and I was so happy just to see you smile. You did not need to say a word –I knew, I knew that I was going to be okay. Sometimes I need confirmation, I need to know –but –but with you,” He licked his lips, “I know I will always be okay.”

                Harry stood, laying on the bed beside Louis. He hugged him to his chest, wrapping a leg around Louis’ leg. “We will always be okay, Camellia. –there is a quote that I heard an alpha speak while I was in boot camp.” He closed his eyes, “‘the pain that you have been feeling, cannot compare to the joy that is coming’.” Louis sniffled, starting to shiver from the cold. Harry breathed in, “our joy is finally here –we must hold onto it while it is with us.” He kissed the top of Louis’ head, “we are here, Abraham is here, and our children will be as well.”

                Louis nodded, cuddling his nose against Harry’s chest. “Thank you, alpha.”

                Harry lifted his face, “I love you, and I love my family. No matter what happens, we will be okay.” He touched Louis’ neck with a flat palm, “and even if we go through pain-”

                “It will not compare to the joy coming.”

                Harry smiled, dimples slowly coming into focus. He kissed his omega, tenderly, tightening his hold around him, “yes, omega, it will not.”

-

                Louis cried, sitting up. “Alpha…” He rolled to the side, running out of the bed and straight to the toilet. Louis threw up for a while, saying goodbye to the soup he had, before it all stopped. He laid on the cold tile, crying into the floor. Louis had a nightmare and this –and his current fever –were not helping. He sobbed, dry heaving a few times, before sitting up against the wall.

                Louis took deep breaths, hugging himself. “Alpha!” He groaned, slumping to the side.

                “Omega!”

                Louis whined when he heard Harry outside of the bathroom, head shooting to the door when Harry threw it open. He held up his arms, crying, “I need water…”

                Harry quickly picked him up, taking him back to bed. He used the wet cloth on the side table to wipe his sweat. “Okay, okay –just a moment.” Harry wiped his mouth gently, placing his large hand on Louis’ forehead. “Damn, your fever has gone up again.” He shook his head, “I will be back with water –the doctor will be here soon, Camellia, stay calm.”

                Louis nodded holding his stomach. He closed his eyes, using the comforter to wipe away his tears. The omega tried breathing, just like the doctor told him last week. He rubbed his swollen tummy, sighing when Abraham poked his head inside.

                “Mama…” The boy whispered running to him. He held up a water bottle, “water from baba.”

                Louis struggled to sit up, and Abraham tried his best to help him. The boy opened the bottle, spilling some of the floor. “Sorry –sorry, mama.”

                “It is fine, baby.” Louis took the bottle gratefully, taking slow sips, just like he was told. Louis’ head rolled to the side, stray tears leaking out every once in a while. He looked out the window, “baby, can you open –that window for mama?”

                “Yes, mama.” Abraham ran out of the bedroom, returning a few moment later with Isaac’s step stool. He put it by the window, using it to unlock it. “Open, mama.” He ran back, getting onto the bed. He stared at Louis’ naked top, staring hard at his belly. “Babies are being mean to mama.”

                Louis chuckled, loving when Abraham came to check on him. The boy always made him laugh. “They are not, precious. They are actually helping mama stay safe.”

                Abraham frowned, “making mama sick.”

                “No, sweetheart –the air is making me sick. They are making sure I do not get super sick.”

                Abraham touched Louis’ stomach. “Keep mama safe.” He put his ear against Louis’ stomach, waiting for a response. “They say okay, mama.”

                Louis hummed, setting the bottle down. He touched Abraham’s cheek, “did they, precious?”

                “Yes, mama.”

                “Thank you.” He smiled, head beginning to hurt but his temperature felt much better now that the window was open. He avoided crying in front of Abby, because the child was beginning to dislike his siblings. Every time something happened or Louis was crying, everyone would tell him; ‘it’s just the babies –oh, it’s because of the babies’. Abraham was extremely protective, he also got really angry at things he could not control.

                Abraham stood on the bed, kissing Louis’ temple. “Baba is talking to the doctor –the nice one!”

                “Luke?”

                “Yeah.” He hugged Louis’ head, “he doesn’t make mama cry.”

                Louis smiled, hugging his son back, “how I love you, Abby, you are the best boy in the world. You take care of me so well –make me so happy.”

                “I have to –when –when I was sad, mama always made me happy even when mama was sad. And –and when I have bruises –and scratches, mama gave me kisses and hugs.” He pouted, “I –do not see scratches and bruises on mama but mama is still hurt.” He sat down, pointing at Louis’ small extended stomach. “In there –I think, mama, I think baby sister and baby brother want to come out really badly and they are too excited. Remember –remember when I was really happy and I throw up? I think they are too happy and they are making mama too excited.”

                Louis laughed into his hand, eventually it turned into loud crying. He snatched Abraham into his lap, crying into the boy’s shirt. “You make me so happy.”

                “Omega,” Harry entered quickly with Luke behind him. He sat on the bed, putting a hand on his back, “what is wrong?”

                Louis held Abraham close, “nothing.” He smiled, teary eyed, “I do not feel well –but Abraham has made me feel much better.”

                Luke smiled, setting his bag down. Louis looked up when two other alpha’s entered. Luke held up two hands, “please, calm, omega. They have joined me to check up on you.”

                Louis nodded, wiping his face with the blanket. Abraham kept his arms around his mother, “more doctors.”

                “Yes, Abraham.” Harry smiled, “they will look at mama and make sure that the babies are okay, and that mama is okay.” He held out his arms, removing Abraham from Louis’ lap. “We will sit on the chair and wait, okay?”

                Abraham chewed on his lip, nervously, “don’t make mama cry –or baba will hit you.”

                Harry bounced him, “Abraham, do not say that.”

                Luke laughed, “Trust me, Abraham, I believe you.” He looked to Louis, “hello, omega, how are you feeling?”

                Louis rubbed the comforter against his cheek, “not well –I’ve just thrown up and my head is beginning to hurt.” He whined softly, “I have a fever but opening the window has helped.”

                “I see.” Luke sat on the edge of the bed. “This is Mark and this is John.” The two bowed. “They are here to check to make sure your children are full-breeds. Also they will take a few blood samples from you.”

                Louis nodded slowly, glancing at Harry every couple of seconds. “Okay.”

                “I will make sure you have food before and after they take the samples.” He touched Louis’ face and Louis moaned at the coolness. Luke removed his hand when Harry growled. He looked back quickly, “my apologies.”

                Louis frowned, “I am hot, alpha…”

                Harry looked away and Abraham crossed his arms. “Baba is going to hit you.”

-

                “So,” John clapped happily, “you are most definitely having full-breeds –something we knew, but are still happy to be correct about.” He grinned, “It is amazing that they are twins.”

                “Are they boy and girl?” Abraham shouted from Harry’s lap.

                “We will not know yet. Mary will be the one to tell you if you wish to know.” Mark spoke, “but they are healthy and are growing at the correct pace.”

                Louis ate his cup of apple sauce, “a relief.”

                Luke smiled “Are you feeling better?”

                “Yes, much.”

                “The medication I gave you works much faster on your body than a wolf. When you take it, it must be a small dose.”

                Louis nodded, finishing his cup. He looked at Harry, “good news.”

                Harry had been fidgeting and annoyed the whole time –he did not like so many alphas prodding and poking at his omega –especially while he is naked. “Mhm.”

                Louis pouted, “Stop it.” He held out his arms when John removed his IV, “come.”

                Harry stood with Abraham, sitting beside Louis. He kissed his forehead, “I am here.”

                “Do not be angry.” Louis sighed tiredly, “Our babies are healthy and safe.”

                Harry nodded, “you are right.” He glanced at the three doctors who spoke happily amongst each other. “That will not change how I feel about someone touching you –especially where my eyes belong, and my eyes alone.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “you will live.” He smiled at Abraham, “the doctors say that the babies are doing very well, precious.”

                Abraham clapped, “yay!” He waved at Louis’ stomach, “good job, baby sister –baby brother!”

                Luke looked back, “he very much wants a sister and brother.”

                “Yes,” Harry spoke, “a sister mostly.”

                Luke kneeled at eye level with Abraham, “and what will you name her?”

                Abraham shrugged, nervously grabbing Harry’s shirt. “Don’t know.”

                “I see,” Luke smiled, “well it must be something very special –you have the job of picking two names.”

                Abraham nodded, “I know.” He looked at Harry, “baba doesn’t like corn.”

                Harry sighed loudly, “corn is corn –it is not a name for a child.”

                “But –but you said something nice and corn is nice, baba!”

                Harry pressed two fingers at the bridge of his nose, “corn tastes good –it is not a nice name for a child.”

                Abraham looked back at Luke, “I like corn.” His head snapped to the door, “Isa.” He wiggled out of Harry’s lap, “baba –Isa is here!”

                Harry stood, listening for Zayn. “He is, go greet them.”

                Luke watched as Abraham ran out of the door. “He –he is a half-breed, correct?”

                “He is.” Louis spoke, now on his second apple sauce.

                Luke bit his lip, “his senses –they are very heightened.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “Abraham has extremely keen senses.”

                “Hm,” The alpha doctor looked at the other two. “We must leave but, is there a day we may come back and run some tests on Abraham?”

                Louis grunted, catching the room’s attention. “You will not run tests on my child.”

                “Nothing harmful, omega, it is only to tests his speed and reflexes.”

                “I have before –Abraham is quite fast, his mother as well.”

                Louis put his second empty cup down, “As long as I am there.”

                “It will most likely be done outside.”

                Louis blinked at the doctor, tired and bored. “I said, as long as I am there.”

-

                “Well, let’s start with what you want.” Liam tapped on his phone while the children stood over him. “Think of something.”

                “Something good!” Isaac shouted, “Something special.”

                Abraham nodded, “something important –like –a flower, cause mama is a flower!”

                Liam laughed, typing in ‘flower’. “What about Daisy?”

                “No!” Abraham shook his head, “Came-llia!”

                “Well, that is your mother’s nickname. What if baba calls your mother but then your sister comes instead?”

                Abraham thought about it, “not Came-llia.”

                “What about Iris?”

                “No, mamma, it has to be special!”

                Liam huffed, “I am trying…” He shook his head, “maybe not a flower –what about something else?”

                Abraham sat down, thinking, “Baby sister and brother will come soon and won’t have a name.” He pouted, “Mama wants them to come out.”

                Isaac sat next to him, holding the boy’s hand. “They will come soon –we will pick a name fast!”

                “No, if you want it to be special then you must take your time.” Liam spoke, “you have about four more months to decide.”

                “four –four months!” Isaac fell back, “too long!”

                “Well, nothing is made over night. It takes time.”

                “I like corn.” Abraham slumped, “wanna name baby brother corn.”

                Liam laughed, “That is not a name for a child, Abraham.”

                Isaac frowned, “why not, mamma? Do not laugh at Abby!” He hugged his friend, “it is okay, Abby, I like corn too.”

                Liam bit his lip, “maybe –there is a name –oh, like Cornelius?”

                Abraham smiled big, “yeah!”

                Isaac didn’t smile, “sounds –okay… but not super special, mamma!”

                “Hm…” Liam looked at his phone, “corn is –difficult.”

                “Baba says it is easy to make.”

                Liam laughed loudly, “you are very funny, Abraham.” He gave his phone to the alpha, “There are lists of names and meanings. You may search for a name, I will nap –okay?”

                “Thank you, Liam.” Abraham took the phone. “I know how to spell corn and toast.”

                Isaac put his head on Abraham’s shoulder, “okay.”

-

                “Baba! Baba!” Abraham held up the phone for Harry, “read –read please!”

                “Sh,” Harry hushed, “mama is resting.” He closed their bedroom door, “what is it?”

                Abraham was beaming, “I see the name corn.”

                Harry took the phone from the bouncing child, “where?”

                “There!”

                “Sh,” Harry looked, “Belonging to corn…” He shook his head, “Demetrius.” He laughed, “This is something…”

                “Means that he is corn!”

                “Hush, hush.” Harry read over it, “belonging to corn –can you say Demetrius?”

                “De –mi –demi…” Abraham growled, “can’t but –but I can learn, baba!”

                “Okay, practice and we will ask mama about the name.”

-

                “Mama…” Abraham whispered, looking behind at Isaac. “Tell me if baba is coming.”

                Isaac nodded, “I will stand watch.” He stood up straight, arms at his sides.

                Abraham closed the door, tip toeing to his mother’s bed. “Mama…?”

                Louis curled to the side, breathing hard. Abraham bit his lip, touching his mother’s face, “sorry, mama…” He turned around and toed back to the door.

                “No –no! No one is –oof!” Isaac fell back as Harry opened the door. He raised a brow at Abraham.

                “What did I say?”

                “I –I didn’t wake mama up.” Abraham covered his eyes, “I didn’t baba…”

                Harry glanced at Louis who was still fast asleep. He picked up Abraham and dragged Isaac out as well when the omega grabbed onto his leg. “I said to not go in our room.”

                Abraham cried loudly in Harry’s arms. “I want mama!”

                Harry looked down when Isaac hit his foot. “Making Abby cry!”

                “Do not hit me, go to your room.”

                Isaac growled, “No!”

                Harry huffed, putting Abraham down, stopping him from going up stairs. He rubbed his temples, tired. He’d been in out of the house –building their house –taking care of Louis –everything with Louis (thank the Lord for Liam’s help). Louis was sleeping most of the day, sick at different times of the day –throwing up in the middle of the night, crying –whining –plucking Harry’s hair one by one.

                He hadn’t slept –Abraham had been extremely needy the last two weeks. Louis couldn’t hold him as often and even go down stairs sometimes –something Abraham was very used to him being able to do. Abraham, at every chance, was waking Louis up to talk to his mother –ask him how he is feeling. It was sweet but then Louis was crying seconds later because he could not go back to sleep.

                His emotions had been on a roller coaster. Mary said this was normal and in two more weeks, it should be a lot better. Harry’s stress levels were high –extremely high. He tried to give Abraham attention –he made sure he read to him at night, and made sure he was there for him in the morning. He took an hour out of the day to speak with him, take him outside and play. He played puzzles and gave him love, but Harry was being strung dry.

                Abraham had been a mess the last week, crying constantly –screaming and throwing fits while Harry kept completely calm –but his calm was dwindling. It really didn’t help that Isaac became his side kick, sneaking Abraham into the room –defending him, screaming back –coming up with evil ideas to torment Harry without knowing.

                “Want mama, please!” Abraham screamed, trying to run again. He kicked when Harry picked him up.

                Isaac charged at Harry, kicking his leg, “down, down!”

                “You must be insane.” Liam stared at his child who stopped kicking instantly. Abraham went limp, staring wide eyed at Liam. Liam cut his eyes, stomach large and only two weeks before he is to burst, “come here.”

                Isaac whined, running to his mother. He put his head down, “mamma…”

                “Ekki orð.” Liam growled and Isaac squealed, stepping back in fear. “That is your uncle –have you lost your mind?” Isaac was visibly shaking, tears forming in his brown eyes. Liam leaned down, “if you ever –ever,” Liam yelled, “hit your uncle again, you better turn into a wolf and run because I will be on your tail, skilur þú mig?”

                Isaac nodded.

                Liam grabbed his face with one hand, “skilur þú mig?”

                “Yes, mamma!”

                Liam stepped back, “you are grounded –if I see you touch a toy –a coloring book, the television, I hope it is worth not sitting for a very long time.”

                Isaac flinched when Liam walked passed him. “Go to your room, and if Louis wakes up –I will not deal with you, your father will.”

                Isaac cried, running to the stairs.

                “Hvað sagði ég? Ekki hljóð!”

                Isaac covered his mouth all the way up the stairs. Liam looked at Abraham, “that is your father –you need to respect him. If your mother were to wake up and see you like this, he would be so disappointed in you.” He took Abraham from Harry and put him on the floor. “You have behaved very badly, I am disappointed in you. Your father is very tired, your mother is pregnant –enough screaming. You will be a big brother soon, you must act like one.”

                Abraham was shaking violently.

                “Go sit down and stay there.”

                Abraham shuffled to the couch, not moving for a moment.  He looked back at Liam, “I –sorry…”

                “I am not the one you should be apologizing to. Sit down.” Abraham listened with a short sob. Liam sighed, “Harry, do not let the children run you over.”

                Harry shrugged, “I am tired, Liam. I do not feel like reprimanding right now –I just returned home to check on Louis and I must go out again.”

                Liam grabbed his arms, “I know it is exhausting but you will soon have two more children and I promise you, it will not be any easier. If you need help, ask for it –we are here.”

                Harry nodded, “thank you, Liam.”

                Abraham raised his hand, “baba…?”

                Harry turned around, “what?”

                Abraham whined, “I am sorry –I am being bad.”  
                “Yes, Abraham, you are being bad.”

                The boy cried, covering his face. “I –just –like to be with mama!”

                Harry walked to him, squatting, “Abraham, mama is having two babies –I am building our home. This,” He looked around, “is temporary, this belongs to Liam and Zayn –I am building where we will live and now I must include another set of bedrooms for your siblings. I am very exhausted –mama is even more exhausted, and I know you are as well. You must stay calm and have patience with us –we are both trying very hard and when you act so awful, it only makes it worse. I need you to be a big boy –a big alpha. I need you to help me, and help mama. Do you understand?”

                Abraham wiped his eyes with the top of his shirt. “I understand.”

                “Abraham,” Louis called, coming down the stairs. He tied his robe a little tighter, hand on his swelling stomach. “Abby?” He walked to the back door, peaking through the light frost on the window. “Abraham?”

                “Mama.” Abraham took a big breath, hugging around Louis’ legs. He breathed in his mother’s smell, “I miss you so much.”

                Louis smiled, “oh, Abby. I am sorry I have been in bed all the time.” He sat down on the floor, touching his son’s hair. “My, your hair has grown –why have I not noticed.”

                Abraham touched it, “baba likes it.”

                “I know.” He hummed, “well, mama is feeling so much better and I would love to be with you today.”

                Abraham hugged around Louis’ neck, “please…”

                “My baby.” He cooed, pulling Abby into his lap. “Tell me, what have you been doing?”

                “I have been bad, mama –baba is sleepy and Liam was mad at me.”

                Louis frowned, “why?”  
                “I want mama but –but baba says mama needs to sleep.”

                “And you did not listen?”

                “I did not…”

                “I do not think that is very nice, Abby. Did you apologize?”

                “I did.” He rubbed his eyes, “I still think baba is mad –he didn’t give me kisses last night.”

                Louis rubbed Abraham’s back, “I do not think so, he might have been too tired. Baba came in very late last night.”

                Abraham nodded, “I am being a big boy, mama.”  
                “Good, precious.” He smiled softly, “I know you are trying so hard –and I know you are very used to me always being there and I will always be there. But, please remember,” He put Abraham’s hand on his stomach. “These are your siblings in here –they have to be treated very kindly and be taken care of very well. They are taking care of me very well.”

                Abraham touched Louis’ cheeks, “good baby sister and brother.”

                “Yes, Abby. When they are born, baba and I will not always be able to play and be with you. We will always be here, but the babies will need our attention.”

                Abraham looked down, “will –you still love me, mama?”

                “You are my first baby, Abraham –you and I have gone through so much together. You are my best friend, and I will always love you.”

                He kissed Louis on the nose, “and mama is my best friend.”

                “That is right.” Louis tickled his sides, “I will always be here for you, even if I have one hundred babies.”

                Abraham giggled, “Hundred?”

                “Even a hundred, precious. –promise me, you will try very hard to help baba. And you mustn’t forget that baba is your daddy –he needs your respect because he always respects you. He listens and loves, and teaches you. You have to respect him, promise me.”

                “I promise, mama.”

-

                Abraham knocked on the office door catching Harry’s attention. “Abraham,” Harry scribbled something down, “come in.”

                Abraham approached him slowly with a shaking piece of paper in his hand. He carefully placed it on the desk before stepping back.

                Harry picked it up, squinting at the poorly written words in green crayon. “Baba, mama –corn…” He tilted his head, trying to read. “Lord, we need to get you a tutor.” Harry chuckled, flipping over the paper. He bit his lip an awful drawing of him and Abraham and Louis –and what seemed to be his brother and sister in a crib –also, possibly, an ear of corn. He put it down, staring at his son. “What is this?”

                Abraham swallowed hard with his head bowed, “a card for baba.”

                “A card for me?”

                “Yes.”

                “For what?”

                “Cause –cause I love you.”

                Harry snickered, rolling back. “Come here, alpha –my beautiful boy.” Abraham ran to him, “today mama, you and I will have a picnic. Would you like that?” Abraham nodded into Harry’s neck. The alpha bounced him softly, eventually falling asleep in the chair –Abraham falling asleep soon after.

-

                “I picked Demi –Demetrius, mama.”

                “Wow.” Louis put down his half a sandwich, “such a strong name. And what does it mean?”

                “Means corn.”

                Harry rubbed Louis’ stomach with both hands, “it does not. It means belonging to corn.”

                Abraham finished his cocoa, “corn.”

                Louis laughed, leaning back against Harry, “I love it.” He clapped, “and if it is a girl?”

                Abraham shrugged, “don’t know yet, mama.”

                “Well, both of them will be gifts from the angels.”

Abraham pressed his lips together, “gift… present…” He looked around, “baba, why we in back yard?”

                “Mama cannot be around other people for a little bit so if he wishes to go outside, it can only be here. One more week and it will be fine.”

                Abraham nodded slowly, “oh, okay.” He smiled, “mama, you look beautiful.”

                Louis blushed, “thank you, Abby.”

                “It is called the pregnancy glow, Abraham.”

                “Pregnancy grow.”

                “Glow.”

                “Glow.”

                “Good.” Harry kissed Louis’ neck, “Abraham, in two days we will go to the hospital, so that we may see the babies.”

                Abraham’s jaw fell, “see the babies!”

                “Yes.”

                He stood up, “see –like –like see them, baba? They come home?”

                “No, we still have a few more months. Mama’s belly will be as big as Liam’s.”

                Abraham stomped his little feet, happy, “yay! Babies –babies!”

                Harry chuckled, “such a sweet child –I believe he is more excited than us.”

                Louis watched his son with heart eyes, “such a sweet child indeed.”

-

                “Hello… hello I am your father…” Harry whispered into Louis’ stomach. “I will see you both very soon.”

                Louis smiled tenderly, “they will love you, just as Abraham does.”

                “I want to be a good father to them as well.” He touched Louis’ round stomach. He shook his head, “they are forming –I cannot wait to actually see them. They will be so little.”

                Louis touched his stomach, “I did not think I would be pregnant again, ever.” He sighed, “I am fat, sleepy –sick –I cannot leave the house, but –I am happy.” He sighed, “I am so happy.”

                Harry kissed his belly, “hear that? Mama is very happy –He is taking such good care of you. He is feeding you so well, and talking to you very day. Baba will talk to you every day too.”

                Louis closed his eyes, listening to Harry speak and chat –hum and sing to his stomach. He put a hand on the alpha’s head. “I love you, I do.”

                Abraham poked his head in, “baba, mama –it’s sleep time for me.”

                Harry motioned Abraham over, “come, alpha –come say goodnight to the babies.”

                Abraham ran onto the bed, kissing Louis’ tummy before sitting back on his feet. “It’s sleep time, babies, in the morning we will have toast! I will give you kisses tomorrow too –Deme –Demetrius, make sure you are being nice to baby sister. Liam’s baby kicks.” He leaned closer, whispering, “you won’t kick mama.” He hugged Louis’ pregnant stomach. “Love you.” He looked at Harry, “I can have a kiss goodnight?”

                Harry smiled, kissing Abraham goodnight then Louis after. He scooted off the bed, “we see the babies tomorrow.”

                “Yes, we will.”

                “I am very proud of you –going to bed all on your own.”

                Abraham wiggled, rocking back and forth. “Kisses and sleep time.”

                “That is very correct, alpha. Good boy.”

                Abraham blushed at the praise, “love you.”

                “We love you so much, precious. I will see you in the morning.”

                “See you.” Abraham closed the door softly behind him.

                Harry shook his head, “amazing –Abraham is such a responsive child. When you speak to him –explain things, he understands and he takes action.” Harry chuckled in awe, “my child is going to be such an important being in society.”

                Louis nudged him with his foot, “our child.”

                Harry smirked, laying over Louis, “our child.” He kissed him, “you are become plump and even more beautiful as the days pass –I did not believe it was possible. Every morning that I wake up and I see you,” Harry groaned, “it feels like when I was in darkness for three days and nights and then I saw the sun. You are radiating with beauty –with pregnancy. I cannot –I just cannot fall more in love; if I do –I think I may scream.”

                Louis laughed for a long time. He sighed, “oh, alpha –silly alpha.” He touched noses, “and with every passing day you become more and more of the alpha I fell in love with. You are exhausted, I know this –and even through it all, you are still patient, kind, loving –you have not screamed once.” He puckered his lips, “so if you do fall more in love –then you may scream until your heart is content.”

-

                Liam massaged Louis’ feet, “Abraham and Isaac were very excited to see the house building –oh, and Matthew called. He said he will be coming when I give birth, he will come by and also say hello to you.”

                Louis smiled, “lovely.” He clapped, “you are almost there –tomorrow you will go?”

                “Yes,” Liam touched his stomach, “I cannot do it anymore –my baby is taking up too much space.”

                Louis laughed, “He will be beautiful.”

                “And you –tomorrow you will also go to the hospital?”

                “We are using it as an excuse to be there when you give birth.” He winked, “do not think that I will miss it. They will reveal the gender of the baby as well –but Harry is very serious about being here for your child’s birth. He says he refuses for us to miss it.”

                Liam chuckled, “it is fine –your time staying stuck inside is practically up anyway.”

                Louis nodded, “it is, and I am feeling so much better –I have finally stopped vomiting completely.”

                “That is good, omega.” He rubbed Louis’ feet, “Isaac is so excited for your twins, I think he has forgotten he will be getting a baby brother.”

                Louis frowned, “I am sorry…”

                “No, no.” Liam brushed it off, “please –I do not mind at all. When I first told him, he would not stop. I am happy like this.” He smiled, “we have decided to name him Aaron –Isaac will have to deal with it.”

                Louis giggled, “He will grow to love the name that was once to be his.”

                Liam smiled and touched his stomach when he felt his child kick. He cringed a little, “ow –ow,” Liam hunched over, “please stop kicking me.”

                Louis sat up, “are you okay?”

                Liam’s eyes grew when pee landed on the floor. “I am not.”

-

                “Okay, it is okay.” Louis was driving fast –a little too fast –through the snow. “Breathe –it is okay.”

                “It is not supposed to be this early.” Liam groaned, breathing –crying, “I feel –like I am going to be ripped open.”

                Louis whimpered, pressing harder on the gas. He shouldn’t be driving, especially this fast –with Liam –pregnant, he is pregnant. But, one thing Louis is, and always be, is confident in his driving.

                “Well –well he will not go anywhere –he will stay right there –we are almost to the hospital. It will be fine.”

                Liam screamed, looking at him with big eyes. “Wolves will literally rip through the body, Louis.” Louis looked to him quickly. “They fight to come out.”

                Louis looked at the road, hands shaking, “oh Lord.”

 


	27. Aliens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Translations will be under the paragraph because there is many in this chapter***  
> father|faðir  
> uncle|frændi 
> 
> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> Hello! I am sorry for the mini wait -I am sorry, life is hectic right now but I hope everyone is okay and breathing. This chapter is full of soo many things and it may be confusing(lmk). Someone asked about Liam/Zayn relationship and I just want to say, even if I do not go into detail; I have backgrounds for every character (except, possibly, Niall)
> 
> I threw in a part about Liam and Zayn.  
> There is a mini about Isaac and Abraham as well.  
> There is information and it really isnt my best chapter, or my favorite, but it is long, so hopefully it makes up for that (11674 words). Yeah, there is alot, lol. Um, if something is confusing please tell me -I didnt really read over it because I have a certain amount of time to write and I am so busy so I am trying. I will read it at some point and fix things if I see any.
> 
> Thank you all so much & for anyone in Vegas, I am so sorry. Things just go from bad to worse and it happens so fast, it breaks my heart. Keep your heads high. Thank you all again.
> 
> James 2:14-17: "14 What does it profit, my brethren, if someone says he has faith but does not have works? Can faith save him? 15 If a brother or sister is naked and destitute of daily food, 16 and one of you says to them, “Depart in peace, be warmed and filled,” but you do not give them the things which are needed for the body, what does it profit? 17 Thus also faith by itself, if it does not have works, is dead."
> 
> Have a beautiful day.

                **['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

 

                “I don’t have a room, baba.”

                Harry laughed, “You will –it is just not done yet.”

                Abraham looked around, fat and puffy due to his heavy amount of winter clothing. He wiggled around, wobbling to the bricks. He pointed, “This is my room?”

                Harry kneeled, shaking his head, “it is not.”

                Abraham looked around again, pointing at a pile of wood. “That is my room?”

                Harry chuckled, “you are very funny, alpha.” He bit his lip, “it is not. Your room will be upstairs.”

                Abraham looked up at the men standing on a piece of wood that was being held up by wooden columns. “Up there?”

                “Yes.”

                He squinted, “he is in my room?”

                Harry laughed, scooping up his son. “He is.” He kissed Abraham’s cheeks, lifting his scarf over his mouth, “when we decorate your room, you will be there –and you may pick whatever you like.”

                Abraham clapped his gloved hands, pointing excitedly at his room. “Purple!”

                “Yes, alpha.” Harry kissed him again, squatting behind the boy, admiring their work. “Purple sounds beautiful.”

-

                “Okay, okay.” Louis nodded quickly, blinking fearfully at the icy road. “Rip through you –okay –it’s okay.” He shook his head when he began to feel nauseous. “Not now, not now.”

                Liam screamed, grabbing onto Louis’ arm. “Stop –stop the car!”

                Louis broke hard, putting the car in park. He looked around feverishly, “what? What is it?”

                “I will run!” Liam climbed out, dropping to his knees. Louis ran out of the car almost slipping.

                “No! No, you cannot –come –I will drive faster!”

                “No!” Liam cried, “get –get Zayn –get-” He groaned, ripping of his jacket and the rest of his clothes following. “I –will be at the hospital before you –get Zayn!” He transformed and Louis fell back when Liam ran off. He blinked at the omega’s speed, quickly recovering. He stood up with the car’s help, holding onto his stomach when he hopped in. Louis backed up for a while, looking back every few seconds.

                “Okay –okay –relax.” He wiped the nervous tears from his eyes. “Liam will be fine –Aaron will be fine.” He cried as he kept backing up. “Everything will be fine –get Zayn –get Zayn.” Louis’ forehead hit the steering wheel when the car stopped abruptly. He rubbed his forehead, “ow…” The omega stomped on the gas, frowning when the car didn’t move.

                “What?” Louis climbed out, running to the back where the car was presently stuck in snow. His jaw fell, “what!” The omega kicked the side of the car, “are you fucking kidding me!” He kicked it again, “move!” Louis went behind and tried pushing, screaming at how much heavier this car was than his own. “Stupid –stupid!” He punched the back window, stomping around. “Come on!” He howled, “Liam needs help!”

                Louis laid against the car, watching his breath come out in thick white puffs. He closed his eyes, rubbing his stomach, “I –I’m sorry, babies…” He sniffled, “mama is sorry.” Louis took the chance to try moving the car again, sighing when it didn’t budge. “What do I do?” He took deep breaths, “what do I do? What do I do?”

                Louis could run –he would probably get to the house before passing out. Louis touched his throbbing forehead, sobbing. “Alpha…” He slid to the cold floor. “Alpha!” He curled into a ball, patiently waiting a miracle.

A miracle that wasn’t coming fast enough.

                Louis stood up slowly, pushing back hard against the car. His feet slipped against the snow but he continued on. “Move, move!” Louis stopped when he started feeling sick. He glared at nothing, with freezing tears on his cheek. “Alpha! Alpha!” He hit the car again, knuckles bruising, “Harry! I need you!” He cleared his throat when it cracked, “Alpha!”

-

                Harry measured a piece of wood before hacking it with an ax. Abraham clapped, “yay! Baba is strong!” Zayn walked by with three wooden rods of wood on his shoulder. Abraham’s eyes grew, “wow –Zayn is strong too!”

                Isaac smiled, “pabbi is the strongest!”  

       Harry smirked, “We will leave soon. Liam and your mother will enjoy some nice food.”

                “Mamma is having baby brother tomorrow.” Isaac blushed, “I am happy.”

                Abraham looked at the woods, he walked a few steps before stopping. He closed his eyes tightly, biting on his lip. “Baba…”

                “Hm? What’s wrong, Abraham?”

                Abraham crumpled his hands together, “wanna go home.”

                Harry wiped off his hands, “home? We will –in a little.”

                “No.” Abraham frowned, “now.”

                Harry tilted his head, “why?”

                Abraham’s head snapped to the woods and he ran. “Mama!” He ran as fast as his little feet could take him before he was snatched up by Harry.

                “Abraham –Abraham!” He tried to set down the kicking child. “What is wrong?”

                “Mama needs help!”

                Harry’s head snapped up at a faint scream. He blinked quickly, “no –no –no.” He ran back to Zayn with Abraham. “Louis is calling for me –please stay with Abraham.”

                Zayn quickly set down some wood, “Of course –but –Liam.”

                Harry shook his head, “Come.” He looked at Abraham, “Abraham, you will ride on my back –Isaac on your father’s.”

                “I can run.”

                “Isaac, not now.” Zayn shivered, looking at the sky. “Liam –he is not calling me.”

Harry bit his lip, something awful settling in his stomach.

-

                “Alpha…” Louis huffed, “alpha…”

                “Mama!”  
                Louis looked up from the floor, “Abby? Abby!” He stood up quickly, “Abby!”

                “Mama!”

                Louis went in circles, “Abby –I’m here!” He jumped when Harry came out of the trees, Zayn just behind him. Abraham jumped off Harry’s back, just as the alpha transformed back to flesh. “Mama!”

                “Oh Lord!” He cried hugging his son. “Harry!”

                “Omega.” He ran to Louis, looking him over, “–what –where is Liam?”

                Louis looked at Zayn who was now flesh as well, “Zayn –Liam is giving birth.”

                Zayn’s eyes grew and before he could, Isaac ran –removing bits of his clothes. Louis’ heart fell when a fat tears left the alpha’s eyes. He altered his form sluggishly –taking off, slowly at first, before picking up speed.

                Harry grabbed his shoulders, “what do you mean he is giving birth?”

                Louis swallowed hard, “his stomach was hurting –we were rushing to the hospital but he said he would run –I am sorry –I was going to you,” Louis cried, “the car is stuck –I tried moving it –I was calling you.”

                Harry growled, shoving the large SUV easily. He grabbed a fearful Abraham and put him inside, “drive to the hospital –do not rush.” The alpha changed to his artic wolf, running in the same direction as the two.

-

                _“Stay back.”_

_The alpha took another step forward, eyes low, “you are hurt.”_

_Liam growled, scooting back, “stay back!”_

_Zayn sighed, eyes glued to him, “your ankle is broken.”_

_“I said stay back!” Liam growled, throwing a fairly large rock that the alpha caught._

_“You could have killed me.”_

_The omega spat, “That was the plan.” He winced when he moved, whining low. “Leave me alone.”_

_Zayn squatted a good amount of feet away, “I am only trying to help you –I heard you crying.”_

_“I do not need your help, and I was not crying.” Liam grabbed his ankle, furious, “leave.”_

_Zayn stood, dropping the rock. “What type of alpha would I be to leave an omega out in the forest?”_

_“A smart one.”_

_Zayn chuckled, “you are quite feisty for an omega.”_

_Liam glared at him, “watch your fucking mouth.”_

_Zayn’s eyes grew, “very feisty.” He grinned, “What is your name?”_

_“You are quite deaf for an alpha.” He used the tree to stand on one foot, “I will not ask you again –leave.”_

_Zayn crossed his arms, “where will you go –you will die.”_

_Liam smiled smugly and the alpha’s heart fluttered, “then I will die.” He transformed into a soft light-brown wolf –slim and long, running away with a heavy limp._

_Zayn snorted, looking at the spot where the omega had been. He huffed, turning around and heading back to camp._

ᴥ

                _“What is going on?”_

_Harry shrugged, tying his shoes, “do not bother.” He stood, jogging away from the commotion._

_Zayn peeked over the many heads, sniffing around. “Hey,” He taped on an alpha, “what is going on?”_

_The man frowned, “there is an omega –he is hurt –but he is the Devil.”_

_“The Devil?” Zayn shook his head, moving through the crowd that formed a circle around the familiar omega. He tilted his head curiously, “omega?”_

_Liam looked up quickly, “tell them to leave me alone!”_

_Zayn looked around, “leave –go on.” The crowd dispersed slowly._

_One alpha grabbed his shoulder, “do not get close to him.”_

_“Why?”_

_He glared at the injured omega, “he threatened to kill us –what type of omega has the audacity?”_

_Zayn rolled his eyes, brushing the man off. He walked up to Liam, sitting in front of him, Zayn looked around. “You are quite far from where I first found you.”_

_Liam looked down, “they threw stones at me.” He rubbed his arm, “I told them to leave me alone.”_

_Zayn grabbed his hand, looking at the forming bruise, “why did they throw stones?”_

_“They called me the Devil! I told them I would slice their throats!”_

_Zayn lifted a brow, “what type of omega are you?”_

_Liam snorted, “Of course –of course!” He punched the grass, “I was only sleeping –they bothered me!”_

_Zayn hushed him, “relax, relax. I am sorry they threw stones at you.”_

_Liam whined softly, “I am hungry.”_

_Zayn chewed on his cheek, “I have some meat left over from yesterday –would you like some?”_

_Liam glanced at him, nodding, “yes.”  
                Zayn smiled, “what is your name?”_

_“Liam…”_

_“Hm,” Zayn bit his lip, “your name means protector –did you know that?”_

_Liam shrugged, “no.”_

_Zayn nodded, “I will bring you food –and I will bring something for your wounds.” He looked at Liam’s swollen ankle, “and that.”_

_Liam blushed, “thank you…”_

_ᴥ_

_“Zayn! Zayn!” Harry grabbed the alpha, pulling him away from his equal. “He is dead –enough!”_

_Zayn spat on the corpse, blood running down his hands and mouth. “I said no one touches him –no one!” He shoved Harry off, stamping over to the half-naked omega. He picked Liam up and walked through the crowd._

_Once he arrived to a small pond, he sat, head low. Liam’s shaking finger eventually touched his face, “Zayn…”_

_“I told them –I told them not to touch you.”_

_Liam swallowed hard, “he only attempted –not succeeded, I am fine –I held my own.”_

_Zayn said nothing, staring at his bloody hand, holding on close to the omega. “I told them…”_

_Liam lifted his face, nuzzling it with his own; the blood transferred but he did not mind. He kissed the alpha slowly, “I am okay –thank you for coming to my rescue when no one else did.”_

_Zayn nodded slowly, “I –did not mean for you to see me in such a light.”_

_Liam smiled softly, rubbing the blood away from Zayn’s chin, “My view of you will stay as it is.” He hugged the alpha, “you saved my life, too many times to count –I could never see you in a negative light.”_

ᴥ

                _“When will you return to Iceland?”_

_Zayn bit his lip, sighing, “I will not –I will be second in command to my leader, Harry –I am sorry.”_

_Liam nodded, shrugging, “it is fine, it is nothing to fuss over.” He shoved the alpha softly, “do not cry.”_

_Zayn chuckled, “I am not.”_

_Liam smirked, “If you ever do come back, I will most likely still be here –wandering.”_

_Zayn nodded, “I see.” He looked at the snow covered mountains. “I will try to visit.”_

_Liam smiled, “okay, sure.”_

ᴥ

                _“How long has it been?”_

_Liam bit his lip, smiling, “a while –couple of years.” He looked over the alpha. “You are covered in so many markings –like a different being.”_

_Zayn looked down at himself, “yes –many.”_

_“Has it been fun?”_

_“At times.”_

_“Have you –found a mate?”_

_Zayn pressed his lips together, “I –found someone whom I am interested in.”_

_Liam nodded slowly, “their name?”_

_“Liam.”_

_“Their name… tell me.”_

_“Gabriel.”_

_“Hmph –and what does that mean?”_

_Zayn shrugged, “I do not know.”_

_Liam laughed, “Get out of my home.”_

_Zayn looked down, “yes.”_

_The omega laughed, “You said you would try to visit –you lied to me.”_

_Zayn nodded, “I did lie –but I never forgot about you.”_

_“Then, please, forget about me.”_

ᴥ

                _Liam squinted at the alpha, “who are you?”_

_“My name is Matthew –this is Harry.” The dark alpha smiled, “you are Liam, we have heard much about you from Zayn.”_

_Liam crossed his arms, “what is it?  He died?”_

_Harry raised a brow, “no.”_

_Liam shrugged, “I am not his mate –do not come to me with things not of my concern.”_

_Matthew clapped loudly, making the omega jump. He laughed, “Ah, and now I see why he loves you so.” The man sat, “no –he is not dead, but he knows that you do not wish to see him –so I have come to see you.”_

_Liam blinked at him, “what?”_

_“I came –to check up on you.” Matthew grinned, looking around. “Very beautiful place.”_

_Liam shuffled to the door, “I –I want you to leave –both of you.”_

_Matthew stood, “but of course.” He smiled, bopping Liam’s nose. “Let us take our leave, Harry.”_

_Harry walked behind his commander, stopping at the door. He stared at Liam for a while, “he has learned Icelandic for you.”_

_“Wha-”_

_“He has learned Icelandic for you.” Harry blinked, “would you like to see him?”_

_“I-I-”_

_“He is hiding in the trees.”_

_Liam looked to the trees quickly, “Where?”_

_Harry smiled softly, “I lied.” Liam frowned, looking back to the alpha. “I will tell him to come by.”_

ᴥ

                _“Hey…”_

_“Hey…”_

_Zayn smiled small, “you look amazing…”_

_“Thank you –you as well.”_

_Zayn nodded, sighing loudly, “are –are you doing okay?”_

_“I am fine.” Liam licked his lips, “show me –what you have learned in Icelandic.”_

_Zayn bowed his head, “Ég hef lært að ég fann þann sem sál mín elskar.”*_

_Liam rubbed underneath his eyes, laughing with tears slipping out. “That –is very good pronunciation.”_

_Zayn smiled, biting hard on his lip, “Þakka þér fyrir.”**_

_Liam put two hands in front of him, “muntu fara aftur?”***_

_“Já.” Zayn grabbed onto Liam’s pinky, “en þetta mun ég fara með þér.”****_

_*I have learned that I found the one my soul loves_

_**Thank you_

_***will you go back?_

_****Yes, but I will go with you._

ᴥ

                _“Isaac.” The small omega toddled to his father, whining the whole way. “Ertu tilbúinn fyrir nap?”*_

_“Nei!”**_

_Zayn chuckled, “and if I take one with you?”_

_“You will spoil him like that.” Liam shook his head, drying his hands. “Every time he naps, you do as well.”_

_Zayn grinned, “I like naps.”_

_“Too –me too, mamma!” Isaac cuddled into his father’s chest, “nap with pabbi.”_

_“Mmm!” Zayn kissed his son, “I think mamma needs a nap as well.”_

_Liam rolled his eyes, “fáránlegt alfa.”***_

_Zayn tickled the boy, “go get mamma –go on.”_

_Liam braced the impact of Isaac, not expecting the boy to transform mid run. Zayn stood up swiftly, mouth agape. “He –he-”_

_“Barnið mitt! You changed!”**** Liam cheered, grabbing the fearful omega. “Oh my goodness!”_

_Zayn ran to his son who began to panic. “Relax, relax, omega.” Zayn grabbed his furry black head, “sh –it is okay –this is wonderful.”_

_Isaac whined, going in circles, eventually chasing his tail. Liam laughed, “Amazing! He should not be able to change yet!”_

_“I know!” Zayn sat back in awe, “wow, and you looked like me as a wolf.”_

_Liam kicked his alpha, “he has my eyes.”_

_Zayn shoved his foot away, “but the fur is the important part.”_

_Liam shoved him back, “eyes.”_

_“Fur.”_

_“Eyes.”_

_“Fur.”_

_They argued until their child got dizzy enough to fall asleep –taking a spot on either side of him, huddling close on the floor, sleeping soundly._

_*Are you ready for a nap?_

_**No!_

_***absurd/ridiculous alpha_

_****My baby!_

-

                “Liam!” Zayn reached out, “please –please, that is my mate –please! Liam!”

                “Mamma!”

                “Just one moment –they need to perform an immediate surgery –just give us a moment.”

                “Mamma!” Isaac screamed, watching his wailing mother being wheeled away. “Mamma!”

-

                “Here are some clothes.”

                “Oh, thank you.” Zayn bowed, closing the door. He dressed Isaac slowly, giving a smile to the boy. “Mamma will be fine.”

                Isaac nodded, “Mamma is very strong.”

                Zayn half-smiled, holding some clothes in his hand, “he is so strong.”

                Isaac sniffled, “but –but what if he is not strong enough?”

                Zayn pressed his lips together, pulling Isaac into a warm hug. “Then we must be stronger for him.”

                Isaac nodded into Zayn’s shoulder, “já faðir.”*

_*yes, father_

-

                _“Omegas are not as cool, mamma.”_

_“No?” Liam frowned, “I am not cool?”_

_“Mamma is special –mamma is very cool and sweet –and you smell so nice –and you give the best kisses ever!”_

_Liam smirked, “then? You are my child –you are ‘cooler’ than I.”_

_Isaac shrugged, coloring in a picture, “faðir is cool.”_

_“No, no –we are much cooler –we are omegas. We can do what alphas could never –I guarantee omegas are stronger.”_

_Isaac giggled, “What can I do, mamma?”_

_Liam smiled tenderly, grabbing the boy’s face. “You can do anything, Isaac, anything I can do –your father can do –frændi –you can do more than any of us.”_

_Isaac’s eyes glossed over, “because I am an omega?”_

_“Because you are you.” Liam kissed him, “and when everything seems like it is going wrong, and you feel weak, and you feel like you cannot be strong –remember my words. You can do anything, because you are you.”_

-

                “Omega.”

                Louis ran to Harry, hugging him then quickly hugged Zayn. “What –what did they say?”

                Zayn shrugged, “nothing yet.”

                Abraham frowned, toeing up to Isaac who was curled up next to his father. “Isa…” Isaac shook his head, putting his face in his knees. Abraham carefully climbed onto the chair next to him, scooting close. He folded his knees to his chest, leaning on the omega quietly.

                Louis began pacing, hands on his stomach, “well –he must be fine –Liam is strong!” He smiled, nodding to himself, “he –bad news travels faster than good!”

                Isaac and Zayn looked at him.

                “It is true –if something bad happened, we would know already –right?” He looked at Harry desperately, “right?”

                Harry nodded slowly, “right, omega.”

                Louis smiled, “Isaac.” The boy whined, clutching onto Zayn’s arm. “Your mother told me what he will be naming the child.” Isaac perked up. “Aaron –your original name.” He clapped, trying to clear the air, “are you excited to be a big brother?”

                “Omega…” Harry spoke.

                Zayn picked up his son, sitting him in his lap, “Louis is right, Isaac –are you excited?”

                Isaac nodded, “I am…”

                Louis nodded eagerly, continuing his pacing. “When he is born, we should celebrate.” He nodded, “I know you do not celebrate birthdays but we will make this special –we can make a cake –alpha, you said you and Abby would make a cake?”

                “Yeah –yeah, baba –we can make a cake for Aaron!”

                Harry smiled sadly, “okay.” He looked at Louis, in love and grateful, “we will make a cake.”

                Louis stopped pacing when the doctor approached them, covered in blood. Zayn stood with Isaac, “wha –is-” He breathed in, “is he alive?”

                Louis held his breath, keeping his eyes closed tight.

                “Liam is alive.” Louis only opened his eyes when the doctor chuckled, “and the baby is alive, he made it here right on time. Liam is currently on a few pain medications, so he is still coming off of them –but he is sitting up with your child.” He frowned, “we are not sure what happened exactly. He was not due for another week which is why we made sure the C-section was going to be done tomorrow –but, things happen. We are just happy that he made it here on time.”

                Isaac squeezed his father’s shirt, “I want to see my mamma.”

Louis’ knees knocked together and Harry caught sight, quickly grabbing him.

                Zayn sat down, trying to catch his breath, “he is alive –he is alive –our child is alive.”

                “There is more news.” The doctor smiled brightly, “the boy you were having, is a girl.”

Louis fainted from exhaustion.

-

                “How are you feeling, omega?” Harry moved Louis’ hair away from his forehead, “my love?”

                Louis nodded slowly, “I am okay.” He sat up, “I did not mean to faint.”

                “I know, Camellia.” He smiled, “I am just happy that you were in my arms.” He touched Louis’ belly, “Liam is okay –the baby is okay.”

                Louis smiled, sniffling, “it is a girl.”

                “It is.” Harry smiled, “she is beautiful.”

                “You have seen her?”

                “Yes, you will see her as well –she is absolutely gorgeous. She looks identical to Zayn.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, “I am so happy you both are okay.” He huffed, “the thought –of Liam dying destroyed me.” He clenched his jaw, “I am sorry that I left you to drive alone –I should not have.” He kissed Louis’ wrapped knuckles, “your knuckles were bloody –I made sure they cleaned you up.”

                “Liam is our family, Harry.” Louis shook his head seriously, “I would have forced you to go.”

                Harry kissed Louis’ fist, “thank you…thank you, omega.” He took a shallow breath, “My heart was in so many pieces and I did not know what to do –I truly have never been so scared in my life. First I think something is wrong with you –and then it is Liam –and,” He chuckled unevenly, “my heart cannot take anymore surprises.”

                “Louis?” The two looked to the door as Mary came in. “Hello, how are you feeling?”

                Louis nodded, “very well.” He smiled, “I am –I could not be happier.”

                “Good, you did faint and we did run tests just in case. It seems you are just very tired.” Mary leaned forward, “you must not put so much stress on yourself now. You have to take things easy.” She looked at his reports, “everything seems to be fine except your blood pressure was slightly high. We will take another test before you leave.”

Mary chewed on her cheek, flipping the binder over. “Conveniently, with all the uproar, you are here on time for your appointment. Today we will find out the gender and their growth.”

Louis nodded, “please –first tell me Liam is okay.”

 “Yes, Liam is more than okay, only tired from surgery. He will stay in the hospital for a while longer –so will Eva.”

                “Oh.” Louis covered his mouth, “Eva –they named her Eva?”

                “Yes.” Mary smiled, “they did –she is such a beautiful child.”

                Harry nodded in agreement, “Matthew is here.”

                Mary crossed her legs, “your senses are very good, alpha, he came as soon as we called him.”

                “Hm,” Harry linked fingers with his omega, “is Liam okay with you calling him?”

                Mary tilted her head back and forth, “not 100% only because he does not know, but Matthew has made it very clear of what to do if any of his soldier’s omega’s give birth.”

                Louis cleared his throat, “um –may I see Eva?”

                “Of course, but first.” Mary rolled next to a machine, “we will see your children.”

-

                “Ooh.” Abraham cooed, touching Eva’s small hand. “Little.”

                “Yes, Abraham.” Liam smiled, adjusting the blanket around Eva. He looked up when the door opened, “Matthew.”

                Zayn stood to greet his commander. He shook his hand before hugging him tightly, “we did not know you would be coming.”

                Matthew set his coat down, “I would not miss it for the world.” He kissed Isaac’s forehead, then Abraham’s who giggled. The alpha leaned over Liam, “oh, goodness, she is beautiful.”

                Liam smiled, “thank you….”

                Matthew touched Liam’s face, “you poor thing, you look exhausted.” He tisked, “are they not taking care of you? The doctors told me you are fine.”

                “No,” Liam smiled tiredly, “they are treating me very well.”

                Matthew looked around, “they made sure to give you the large room –good.” He looked back down, “may I?”

                “Of course.”

                “A boy who is now a girl.” The commander looked at Zayn, “very interesting.”

Zayn agreed, kissing Liam’s cheek, “we were all very surprised.”

Matthew took the small child carefully, “hello… what have you decided to name her?”

                “Her name is Eva, eldri!” _{eldri means senior/respectful term}_

                “Oh,” Matthew smiled proudly, “just beautiful.”

                Zayn picked up Abraham when he lifted his arms. “Zayn, what does Eva mean?”

                “The name means ‘living’.”

                Abraham clapped, “she is living!”

                Zayn kissed the boy, “that is very right.”

                Abraham reached out for Matthew who looked at him, “yes, alpha?”

                “Pretty.”

                “Isn’t she?”

                “Yes but –you are pretty.”

                Liam laughed, Zayn following –Isaac did not. Matthew bowed, chuckling, “thank you, Abraham.”

                Abraham blushed, “Want you.” He squeezed his hands at the man and Isaac growled.

                Matthew gave Eva back to her mother, “let us not fight.” He sat down beside Isaac, “Eva is born, we must celebrate that –not fight.”

                Abraham admired Matthew, “love you.”

                Matthew laughed loudly, “oh goodness.”

                Isaac swatted at Abraham, “do not say that!”

                “Sh, Isaac, please –she is sleeping.”

                Isaac frowned, settling down until Abraham opened his mouth. “I marry you.”

-

                “A boy and a girl.” Louis’ head fell back against the bed and he felt like he was going to faint all over again. Harry covered his eyes. “Is it bad news?”

                Louis sobbed, “not at all. Abraham will be so happy.”

                Harry lifted his head, “thank you –thank you.” He quickly hugged Louis, “we are too blessed.”

                “Mama!” Matthew entered with Abraham in his arms. “Look!”

                Louis wiped his eyes, “hello, baby –come, I have very good news.”

                Matthew set the boy on the bed before hugging Harry, “Mary, how are you?”

                She bowed, “very well, thank you.” Mary pointed her thumb at the screen, “We have big news.”

                Abraham showered his mother in kisses, especially on his hands. He turned, squinting at the screen that showed two small beings, “look mama –aliens.”

                “No!” Louis laughed.

                Matthew pointed at Harry who had tears down his face, “I could tell there is big news –I have seen him cry more in the last months than I have in years.”

                Louis hummed, “Abby –the babies are going to be a boy and a girl.”

                Abraham froze, jaw dropping, “wha –yay –mama –mama –I say boy and girl and it is boy and girl!” He squealed, “Demetrius –and –and –and baby sister!”

                Harry watched Abraham with soft eyes, “he is so happy…” He approached the bed, “Abraham.”

                Abraham was crying, “baba –baby sister and Demetrius!”

                Harry nodded, “you were right.” He snickered, grabbing the boy, tossing him in the air. “You were right!”

                Abraham laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Mama –baba –I have –good news too!”

                “Really?” Louis wiped his eyes with tissues Mary offered him, “and what is that?”

                Abraham pointed at Matthew, “I marry him!”

                Harry stopped smiling, “excuse me?”

-

                “Oh!” Louis jumped, stopping when Harry grabbed his shoulders. “She is the most beautiful child I have ever seen!”

                Abraham frowned, crossing his arms.

                “Wow, she looks exactly like Zayn, alpha, you were very right.” Louis screamed behind his lips, “I am in love.”

                Zayn leaned on Harry, “thank you –both of you.” He poked Louis softly, “thank you for giving us hope.”

                The omega hugged him, “We all knew she was going to be okay.” He touched the glass, “and it is a girl!”

                Zayn rubbed the back of his neck, “we checked too early –it was not a big deal, my whole family is all boys so we just assumed mostly.”

                Louis wiggled his finger at the sleeping baby, amongst the other children, “I am truly in love.”

                “Mama, stop please –baby sister and brother are going to get jealous…”

                Harry bounced him roughly, “you are becoming jealous, not them.” He nudged Zayn, “Abraham seems to be in love with Matthew.”

                Zayn snorted, “I saw –Isaac does not like it.”

                “And neither do I.”

                Zayn shrugged, “he is a child.”

                “And he should not be focusing on who he is going to marry –he is a child, like you stated.”

                Louis slapped his chest, “relax, alpha.” He shivered, touching his stomach. “I cannot wait.”

-

                “Liam!” Louis hugged him, “I was so worried.”

                Liam smiled, drugged up, “it –it is fine –I am fine.”

                “Eva is so beautiful.” Louis sat on a chair beside the omega, “she has such black hair –and she is so little –oh, and her cheeks are so puffy and she looks so soft.”

                Liam chuckled, “thank you, Louis.”

                “Of course!” Louis bounced, “I am having a boy and a girl.”

                Liam tried sitting up, “amazing –Abraham must be so happy.”

                “He is over the moon –he has told every nurse we pass –the whole hospital knows.”

                The omega laughed, “Such a beautiful boy.” He closed his eyes, “Thank you so much.” Liam’s head rolled to the side, “You helped me –I am so grateful. This is not the first time either. Zayn also told me how you lifted their spirits, thank you.”

                Louis leaned on the bed, “I would have been here faster if the car would have not gotten stuck.” He smiled, “I was hopeful because I know you are strong. That day you stood up to CJ told me everything I needed to know about you. You stood in the face of danger and you spit in it.”

                Liam nodded, “I should have really spit in his face.”

                Louis laughed, wiping underneath his eyes, “You are strong, fearless and if only you knew how much I look up to you, mother to mother.”

                Liam hummed, “I am so happy Harry met you –but not just for him. You have become my friend, and my family. And I am so proud I get to call you both.”

-

                “Are you really angry?”

                Harry shrugged, washing his face, “I may be.”

                Louis chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso, “alpha, he thinks Matthew is beautiful –that is all.”

                “Saying that and him saying he wishes to marry him is very different.” He huffed, “he is a child.”

                Louis kissed Harry’s back, licking the knotted rope down his spine. “He does not know what he is saying, Harry.”

                “Abraham is not stupid –he knows what he is saying.”

                Louis sighed, “Well what are you going to do? Tell him he cannot have a crush?”

                “Yes.”

                “Alpha,” Louis scolded, “where is this coming from?”

                Harry pointed at his mouth, “the same place you hear it.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “I do not like your tone.”

                Harry wiped his face, grabbing Louis, “I am sorry.” He kissed him, and Louis moved.” “Camellia, I am sorry –please –I would never try to disrespect you. I –just was surprised. I do not think anything of it seriously –I just –thinking about marriage –I want to know where that even came from.”

                Louis kissed him slowly, “Abraham is a very loving boy –he will grow and he will learn.” He hugged Harry, “let us be happy for Liam –that he is alive.” He pulled away, “Her name means living –is that not clever?”

                Harry nodded, looking off at nothing, “and one of our children will be named after corn.”

                Louis giggled, “I love the name, and Abraham is getting very good at saying it.”

                “I love the name as well –I just wish it meant something more meaningful.”

                “Belonging to corn,” He shrugged softly, “corn is delicious.”

                Harry groaned, “My stress has decreased and is now rising once again.”

                “Because of the corn?”

                “Luke will come tomorrow with Cain and Matthew.” He leaned against the counter, “they will test Abraham –you will be there with me, as you have requested.” Harry rubbed the inner corner of his eyes, “Abraham –he heard you screaming –or he possibly felt you. I feel you –when you are in trouble.” He shook his head, “I have told you before, I feel as though you are my soulmate –I feel when you are in pain, I just know it.” Harry licked his lips, “he heard you from so far away –I did not hear at first. Abraham ran without thought.”

                Louis sat down on their bathroom bench, “oh.” He looked in the mirror, “that is –amazing.”

                “I am worried.”

                “About?”

                Harry squatted, “if –if his senses are that good, Matthew may want to recruit him in the future and if this little ‘crush’ of Abraham’s stays –what if he will go?”

                Louis looked down, “I –did not see it like that –but he is a child and I think he likes Isaac –time passes, alpha.”

                “I know, I know. Matthew is like a father to me –and I love him with every fiber in my being. He has never harmed me in anyway and he loves you both so much. The military was wonderful –and I am grateful for what I have learned, but I do not want any of our children following in my footsteps. I cannot stop them, neither of us can– but I prefer they stay separate.”

                Louis nodded, “I understand, alpha.” He bowed, “and I agree with you.”

                Harry smiled, kissing him, “I love you –I love that you listen and you are so intelligent –I love everything.” He lifted Louis’ shirt (that was his) and kissed his belly with small nibbles. “And my beautiful boy and girl –oh goodness, a boy and girl –he was right.”

                Louis giggled, “Maybe our child has a six sense.”

                “I would not be surprised. He is such an ingenious boy.” He made little noises to Louis’ stomach, “hello my beautiful pups –the doctor says they are so healthy –I am so happy.”

                Louis sighed, relaxed, “as am I –I am not happy that Zayn and Liam will be leaving. I have gotten so used to them being around.”

                Harry nodded, “if they stay then Eva will not become used to Barrow’s temperature which is much different than here.”

                Louis nodded understandingly, “do you wish to move back there?”

                “I love it, but,” He grinned, “I love you, and Abraham, and Demetrius –and ‘baby sister’ more than Barrow. I love my family more than anything in this world. I will never give up living where ever you are.”

                Louis blushed, “you are always making me so flustered.”

                Harry tickled him softly, “so beautiful while you are pregnant –you glow and give off such a loving aura –such a beautiful presence.” He took Louis’ covered hands in his, “you tried to push a car while you were pregnant –you hurt yourself.” Harry sighed, “I will need to keep you in a bubble.”

                Louis whined, “Bubble me.” He yawned, “I want a shower, please, alpha.”

                “Oh,” Harry cooed, “I will shower you in bubbles and kisses,” He kissed Louis’ neck, “and love –tender rubs –mm!” Harry groaned into Louis’ neck, “and after everyone leaves tomorrow we will sneak out when everyone is asleep –I will show you the progress on our home.”

                Louis nodded excitedly, “Anything –anything you wish, alpha.”

-

                Louis was covered in a thin gold-lined robe, sitting like a god in Harry’s lap. Matthew had one for him and one for Liam. Harry sucked and praised Louis’ bond mark, feeding him different fruits and pieces of meat brought by Cain.

                “You look divine, Camellia.”

                Louis bowed at the praise, “thank you, alpha.”

 

                “Abraham.”

                “Yeah!” Abraham became giddy around the commander. The boy was stood proud in his long black coat, very similar to Harry’s. His hair was pulled back tight –just like Harry’s as well. Abraham was not Harry’s child but, with the way Harry dressed the child, no one could tell them apart.

                The man grinned, “You are very cute.” He patted Abraham’s head and Abraham looked straight to Louis.

                “Mama, says I am cute!”

                “Because you are cute!”

                Abraham nodded at Matthew, “because I am cute.”

                Matthew looked at Cain, “is he not just like Harry?”

                “Identical, sir.”

 

                Louis threw his hands up, “you barely smile. Before I was told he is like me, now he is only like you!”

                “I smile very often now, omega.” Harry adjusted Louis’ robe, “thank you very much.”

               

                “Abraham,” Matthew spoke, “can you run to the end of the fence and back three times.”

                Abraham nodded, “yes!”

                “Okay, as fast as you can,” Matthew stood back when the boy got into position, “and go.”

                Louis watched Abraham run, the child was fast for his age. He hadn’t noticed until Isaac could hardly keep up with him in his wolf form one time. Abraham was not a tall child, but his little feet moved quickly. If a half-bred pup is just as fast as a full-bred wolf pup, that is saying a lot.

                “Okay.” Matthew looked back at Cain who wrote something down. “Now I would like you to focus.” The alpha sat down, Abraham following. “I have two coins in my pocket. I will snap my fingers and when you hear the coins, say so.”

                Harry breathed hot air onto Louis’ neck, “it is a trick.”

               

Abraham smiled, “okay.”

 

                Louis frowned, “a trick?”

                “Cain has the coins.”

               

“Are you ready, Abraham?”

                “Ready!”

                “Okay.” Matthew snapped ten times, without a second sound. On the eighteenth snap, Abraham looked at him.

                “Hear it.”

                “Okay.”

                “Not from you,” Abraham pointed at Cain, “he has coins.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “hm…”

                Matthew smirked, “good.” He looked at Cain, “give me the coins.” Cain handed him two silvers coins and Matthew played around with them. “I want you to tell me which hand this coin ends up in. I will move it around and you must follow this coin.”

                Abraham nodded, “yes.”

                Matthew threw up the coin several times, throwing it at Abraham at one point. He moved the coin around his hands quickly, tossing it up and down, dropping it in the grass, picking it up, dropping it –rolling it over his fingers - until he eventually stopped.

                Mathew made a fist with both hands, “where is it?”

               

Louis leaned back against Harry, whispering, “I lost it, which hand is it?”

                “Neither…”

               

Abraham closed his eyes for a minute before opening them. He stood and grabbed Matthew’s left hand. The alpha opened his palm, showing the coin. “Good,” He looked back at Cain but Abraham spoke.

                “No, you have two –one and,” Abraham giggled, “Up –you are hiding it!” He pointed in between Matthew’s legs, “in there.”

                Louis clapped, “yay, Abby!”

                Abraham waved at his mother, “I am winning, mama!”

                Matthew leaned back on his hands, “Abraham, close your eyes.” The child did. “I am going to grab a part of your body –I want you to tell me which part I will grab before I do.”

                Abraham turned around, frowning, “too hard.”

                “Try,” Matthew smiled, “turn around, please.” Abraham took a deep breath before turning around. Matthew made noise with his hand the first time and Abraham moved his left hand away. “Good, again.” Matthew did the same when he tried grabbing the boy’s leg. “Good job, again.”

                This time Matthew did not move, neither did Abraham. Matthew lifted his hand slowly, reaching for Abraham’s right hand but, before he could grab it, the boy jumped away. “I win!” He danced a little bit, laughed, and then hugged Matthew. “I win.”

                “Abraham,” Harry groaned, “off.”

                Matthew patted down the boy’s hair and looked back at Cain, “call Luke –we need DNA samples.”

-

                “Thank you for making my child cry.”

                Matthew bowed, “my apologies –we needed blood and he received his shots; it was inevitable.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “well now he does not want to marry you.”

                Matthew chuckled, “your child is very interesting –please let him know I am not interested.”

                Louis half-smiled, “what will you do? With my son’s blood?”

                Matthew sat up, “run it for testing. His senses are a tad bit extreme for a child. The tests I ran were very minor, they run them on five year olds, he is three. Many people in Barrow come to our council asking for tests on their children. To see if their children are ‘special’. Abraham is the first half-breed we’ve ever ran it on –he is a direct-line but the lineage should not reach him too much. Harry has told me you are very fast as well –but your senses are not in arms reach of your son’s.” He shrugged, “the coin test is the one every child fails –I toss it in the air, roll it around, and I drop the first coin while still flipping the second. When I ask where the coin is, they either get the wrong hand or choose the hand with the second coin. It does not mean they are wrong, but they did not pay attention.” Matthew smirked, “Abraham found both.”

                Louis nodded, impressed by his own son. “I –I know his senses have always been good. He hears things before they happen –when I was screaming in the woods he heard me, but Harry did not.”

                Matthew leaned forward, “Harry did not?”

                “Well, not until a few more calls.” Louis smiled, “but they both came to me, so it was alright.”

                “That is incredible.” Matthew looked up when Harry entered the room with Abraham.

 “Liam comes home tomorrow.”

                “Isa comes home too, mama.” Abraham looked at Matthew, “gave me shot!”

                Matthew bowed his head, “I am sorry, alpha.”

                Abraham hugged Harry, “still pretty, baba.”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “okay, okay –my omega needs rest now.” He looked around at the commotion of doctors Luke chose to bring. “Everyone must leave, now.”

-

                “No, see,” Louis pulled his hair, “you both are not listening, that is the problem.” Louis grabbed the eggs, “you are acting too confident –crack the eggs into a separate bowl –not into the bowl with the flour.”

                Abraham whined, “Mama –I wanna!”

                “Yes, but you are doing it wrong.” He went behind Abraham and put the egg in his hand, helping him crack it into a separate container. “And you, alpha, you cannot just assume all the measurements.”

“But I know that I am right.”

                “Your cakes do not come out right so no –you are not.” Louis stopped and rubbed his temples, “just measure the items like the box says to.”

                “I get the milk!”

                “No, one –your hands are covered in egg. Two, the recipe does not ask for milk.”

                “But –oil is yucky, mama –baba said so.”

                “I agree, I do not see why someone would want to put oil in a cake –it does not sound appealing. I’ve decided to replace it with milk.”

                Louis screamed, “Out! Out –everyone out!” He grabbed the oil from the cabinet, “you need the oil –if it asks for oil!”

-

                “Baba, Matthew is good name for baby sister?”

                “We are not naming your sister Matthew, Abraham.”

                “Aw,” Abraham stuffed his face with food.

                Louis finished off his second plate, rubbing his belly, “so good.” He sighed, “What about Shiloh?”

                Harry nodded, picking up his water, “that is beautiful.”

                “Shi-oh?” Abraham shook his head, “no mama! Has to be special.” Abraham rubbed his chin, “hm –We name her something special because she is sweet –and a present for us –and she looks like an alien.”

                “No, Abby!” Louis laughed loudly, “They are developing.”

                “Alien sister.”

                “Your brother looks the same.”

                Abraham paused, moving the spaghetti from his mouth, “alien brother and sister.”

                Harry grinned, “we will be happy no matter, Abraham.”

                “Yes, baba!” Abraham blinked at Harry, “baba –you have this.” Abraham poked his own cheek, “in your face.”

                Louis cuddled next to his alpha, “his dimples.” He leaned up, kissing and munching on Harry’s cheeks, “his dimples are my favorite.”

                Abraham giggled, “Dimples. I don’t have dimples.”

                “It is a genetic trait, and it is a deformity.”

                Abraham held up his thumb, “deform.”

                “No,” Louis shook his head, shoving Harry. “Baba means that your siblings will possibly have them as well.”

                “Oh.” Abby poked his cheek hard, “I have?”

                “No.”

                He did it again, harder, “I have?”

                Harry sighed, “No –it is not possible to get them like that.”

                Abraham pouted, rolling around the last of his food, “everyone has…”

                “Mama does not have –and Isa does not have.”

                Abraham slowly smiled, “Isa!” He finished his food, “Isa does not have –like me.”

                “That is right, Isaac will be coming tomorrow morning –you both may speak about what you do not have.”

-

                “Oh wow.” Louis stepped out of the car hugging himself. “It is very different from when I last saw it.”

                Harry ran around to his side, wrapping Louis up tight. “I did not think it would be so cold.”

                Louis shrugged, “it is fine, it is fine.” He walked up to the structured house. “Wow –you all have worked so fast,” He looked back. “It is huge, alpha.”

                “Yes, and now that we have two more –I wanted to make sure everyone had space –Pups can be very rowdy.”

                Louis giggled, “I love it so very much, Harry.” He walked closer, “I wish I could help.”

                “You help, omega, you are my inspiration.” Harry spun him around, “I come home, tired, but you are there –waiting for me with open arms.” He nudged their noses together, “you are my core inspiration for this home, because you deserve this.” He motioned to the house, “you deserve all of it.”

                Louis blushed in the dark night, “Thank you –thank you so much.”

                Harry turned him around to face the house once again, “just a bit longer.” He closed his eyes, hands on Louis’ stomach, “just a moment more.”

-

                “Isa! We made you cake!”

                “Cake!”

                “For Eva but –but mama threw away because baba and me burned it!”

                The omega giggled, running into the alpha’s arms, knocking them both down. He licked Isaac’s face, “I missed you!” He quickly pulled Abraham to the door where his mother entered with Eva. “Look, look –she is awake now!”

                Abraham bounced from foot to foot, “Eva! Hello!”

                Isaac pulled on his mother’s gown, “mamma –Abby wants to see Eva, please –mamma!”

                “Isaac,” Zayn spoke, “clam down –I know you are excited but you must relax.”

                Isaac breathed, “Can we see her now?”

                “Let mamma sit, please.”

                “Look at her hair.” Louis touched the long black hair, “so much.”

                “Pups usually come out with a full head.” Liam smiled, kissing Eva softly. “Say hello to Louis, say hello to your auntie, Eva.”

                The child smiled, holding up her small arms.

                Louis blinked, “she smiled.” He gave her his finger and she grabbed it. “Is your child advanced?”

                “No.” Liam walked with Louis to the living room. “You will eventually have your doctor tell you all about it. Full-breeds development exceeds half-breeds.” He crossed his legs, groaning. “I missed doing this.”

                Louis chuckled with an open mouth, “I only knew you when you were pregnant –your body is amazing.”

                “Thank you.” Liam bowed, laying Eva in between his legs for the children to see. “I do not know a lot, but I do know half-breeds are much more delicate. I know they cannot hold up their own heads at this time.”

                “Yes,” Louis scooted closer, cooing along with the children every time Eva smiled. “And when will you find out what she is?”

                “When we return to Barrow but they believe she is an alpha.”

                “What!” Isaac shouted, “Alpha?”

                “Yes, Isaac –we are not sure.”

                Isaac huffed, “we were supposed to both be omegas!”

                Liam shook his head, grabbing Isaac’s face, “I do not mind us being the only ones.”

                Isaac colored, “okay, mamma.” He kissed his mother’s hand, looking down at Eva. “She is so cute.”

                Abraham was fixated on the child, poking her cheeks. “No dimples.”

                “No, I do not have them either.” Isaac smiled, “frændi has dimples!”

                “Mama loves baba’s dimples.” Abraham wiggled his finger in Eva’s face, “she is little.”

                “She is a baby, Abby!” Isaac kissed her nose and the baby scrunched up her face. “She is so cute!”

                Abraham tried willing his hand out of the newborn’s grasp, “won’t let go.”

                “She likes you!”

                “Isaac, you must go start packing.”

                Abraham frowned, looking up at Liam, “packing?”

                Isaac nodded sadly, “…mamma says we have to go back home to Barrow.”

-

                “Abby…” Louis calmed the screaming child. He rubbed the boy’s back with a flat hand, “Isaac is not leaving forever.”

                Abraham tried catching his breath, “but –but –but he is my friend!”

                “I know, precious, I know.” Louis patted his back, helping him get out his coughs. “You both can talk on the phone and send letters. We –just cannot live in Barrow. It is very cold there.”

                Abraham sat up, red eyed and upset. “Isa is my friend, mama! Starfish was my friend and we left! –Isa is my friend!”

                “Baby,” Louis sighed, “I know, I understand and I am sorry. Eva needs to grow up in a different environment.”

                “Baba is born in Barrow –he leaves too?”

                “No, no –Baba is staying right here with us because he loves being with us.”

                Abraham rubbed his nose, “I miss Isa –who do I play with?”

                “Well, mama and baba are here.”

                “But –but you say you have to take care of baby sister and brother!” Abraham hiccupped, “I be alone!”

                “Okay, okay –but when brother and sister come, then you will have someone to play with. And we will still be here.” Louis scooped him up and placed soft kisses on his wet cheeks. Louis licked him gently, “Isaac loves you so much, he will always be your friend, precious.”

                Abraham hugged Louis’ arm, “promise, mama?”

                “I promise, baby. We are all family and we can visit sometimes –they can visit sometimes.” He held his son close, “it will be okay.”

-

                “Isa…”

                Isaac turned around from stuffing his small suitcase. “Hi, Abby…”

                Abraham closed the door and ran up to Isaac, “Um –you are my friend and you are leaving.”

                Isaac nodded, “I am.”

                Abraham held up a picture, “it’s me and you, holding hands.”

                Isaac smiled, taking the drawing, “pretty.” He hugged the picture, “I love it. I will keep it.” He quickly laid it in his suitcase. “Mamma says you can come and visit whenever you want –I start school soon so maybe when I have vacation!”

                Abraham nodded quietly, “I miss you.”

                Isaac frowned, hugging the boy. “I miss you too, Abby.” He kissed the boy’s cheek, “you made me toast –and helped me when I was sick!”

                Abraham smiled, “Yes –if –if you are sick, you can call me and I can go to you and make you toast.”

                Isaac giggled, “okay, Abby.”

-

                “You may as well sneak into Barrow –your house will be covered in beings.”

                Zayn rubbed his neck, “I hope I can even get into Barrow without getting a detour. Matthew will be leaving with us to keep people calm. –Do not tell anyone when you come to Barrow.”

                Harry laughed, “I will make sure not to. Louis will lose his mind.” He hugged his friend, “Thank you for everything, Zayn. That house –is your house and our house.”

                Zayn took a deep breath, “and thank you for being there –you are always there, Harry –always.”

                Harry pulled away, “and I always will be.”

                Zayn nodded, “Louis –he is amazing, beautiful –and I am so happy you found one another. You both deserve such good things –he loves us and we love him very much.” Zayn pressed his lips together, “anything –anything and I will be here.”

                “No, Zayn –we will be fine. We have Matthew who comes by –and he keeps people away.” They laughed. “We will be fine –I would love for you both to see the babies –I will send pictures. And please send pictures of Eva –We will visit.”

                “Of course, of course.” He looked down at his child in the stroller, “we are family.”

-

                “None of this was planned,” Liam smiled, “I expected to have my child in Barrow –everything was so different but I’d never change it. I am happy –we are all so happy, it is just amazing the way life works. You plan something and the outcome is so different.”

                “You both took me in with nothing but kindness.” Louis bowed, “and I can never thank you enough.”

                Liam hugged Louis tight, “as did you.” He smiled, “you both truly deserve each other –we are so happy we got to witness the beauty in your relationship.” Liam pressed their foreheads together, “Abraham is divine and I hope he finally decides on a name for the girl.”

                Louis giggled, “He will eventually, I will call you when he does.” He opened his eyes, “you’ve given us so much –this home is yours and you let us use it.” Louis shook his head, “our home will be yours as well –whenever. Zayn even helped build it –you both are insane.”

                Liam hugged him once more, “you are our family and if we must be ‘insane’, then so be it.”

                Louis pressed his face into Liam’s shoulder to not cry, “…komdu til að sjá börnin þegar þeir eru fæddir.”* Louis’ tears fell as soon as he felt warm ones on his skin. “Ég vil að þau kynni fjölskyldu sína.”**

_*come to see the children when they are born._

_** I want them to meet their family._

-

                “It is so –quiet.” Louis looked around, “very weird.”

                Harry grunted, doing sit ups. “I know,” he groaned, “Abraham.”

                Abraham looked up from his puzzle, “Yes, baba?”

                “How are you feeling?”

                Abraham shrugged, going back to his puzzle and Harry stopped. “Come here, alpha.”

                Abraham stopped playing with his puzzle and stood up. “Yes, baba?”

                Harry patted his legs, “sit.”

                Abraham did, coiling close to Harry’s torso, “yes, baba?”

                “Are you sad that Isaac is gone or are you sad because you do not have a friend?”

                “I –I am sad because Isa is gone.” Abraham sniffled, “because he is my friend but –but sometimes Isa gets mad at me –or we don’t play –sometimes we just color.” He whined, “And I miss him.”

                “Hm, so you truly miss him.” Harry lifted Abraham’s face, “a friend, a true friend will always be a friend, Abraham.”

                Louis scooted closer, “this is true, Abby.”

                Abraham nodded, “Isa and me promised to always be friends.” He played with his thumbs, “I still miss him.”

                “Of course, alpha,” Harry rubbed his back, “this will happen. Just do not think that you will never see him again, because you will.”

                “Thank you, baba…” Abraham sighed, “Want baby sister and Demetrius to come out.”

                Louis huffed, “as do I. I feel very large.”

                Abraham giggled, “Mama is big and mama is so beautiful.”

                Harry chuckled, “I agree.” He laid on his back, Abraham cuddling close on his stomach. “I am happy –I cannot wait for them to come. It will be fun, and you will help raise them.”

                Abraham nodded, “I teach them puzzles.”

                “Exactly.”

                Louis yawned, “let us nap.” He snuggled next to Harry, wrapping his leg over Harry’s legs. “Hm, what if we name her Grace?”

                “No, mama.” Abraham lifted his head, “I pick the name.”

                Louis laughed, kissing Abraham’s arm, “okay, baby, what then?”

                “I need my list, mama –Liam took it.”

                “Yes, because it was his phone.” Harry sighed happily, “I feel at such peace with life.” The alpha yawned, “I feel like I am dreaming – and I pray I never wake up.”

ABBY/ISA

+

                 “Abby?”

                Abraham sat up from his bed, smiling, “Yes, Isa?”

                Isaac jumped out of his bed, crawling into Abraham’s, “Can I sleep here with you?”

                “Yeah!” Abraham lowered his voice, opening up his blanket, “Yeah, Isa.” He scooted so the omega could get in. “Are you okay?” He touched Isaac’s forehead, “sick?”

                “No.” Isaac giggled, “Just love you.” He blinked at the ceiling, “tomorrow mamma says we can play outside.”

                “Baba says it’s too cold.”

                “We will wear lots and lots of sweaters –and scarves.” Isaac yawned, “and we –we can drink hot cocoa.”

                Abraham watched the smaller omega yawn again, curling up beside him.

                “And –and –and wear sweaters –and more cocoa.” Isaac eventually fell asleep, snoring. Abraham carefully placed his security blanket over Isaac, kissing his cheek before going to sleep.

               »

            “No, Abby –the blanket –Abby!”

                “Isa!” Abraham groaned, “I am trying!”

                Isaac pushed another chair into the den. “Has to be four chairs!”

                “No, baba said three!”

                “No!” Isaac put the chair in the middle and began throwing the blanket around, “help.”

                “No.” Abraham took a seat on one of the chairs, “doing it wrong.”

                Isaac huffed, shoving the blanket into Abraham’s arms, “fine! You do it!”

»

“Three chairs only.”

“Ugh, I know, Abby –sheesh!”

Abraham smiled proudly at their messy work. “Need lights.”

Isaac tilted his head, “yeah –need lights.”

 »

                “What is this?”

                Isaac squinted, “a bug.”

                Abraham stared at the bug, tilting his head. “Ugly.”

                “That is mean, Abby.” Isaac took the bug. “Do not call him ugly, he is cute.”

                “It’s a girl.”

                “No!” Isaac shook his head, shaking the bug. “A boy –look! Has spots.”

                Abraham tilted his head, “I am a boy –I don’t have spots.”

                Isaac pointed at Abraham’s beauty mark on his nose, “Spot –boy!”

                Abraham touched his nose, “you’re a boy, Isa”

                Isaac set the bug down, lifting his shirt he pointed at a mark next to his belly button. “Spot –boy!”

                Abraham nodded, “wow.”

»

“Baba is a girl.”

“Excuse me?”

`               “No spot –girl.”

“Abraham, that makes no sense.”

»

                “Higher!” Isaac stretched on top of Abraham’s shoulders, “so close!”

                “Heavy!” Abraham groaned, sighing when Isaac finally sat on top of the counter.

                Isaac waved, “Hi, Abby!”

                Abraham stood back, smiling, “Hi Isa!”

                Isaac looked around, “I see the cookies frændi made!” He crawled, Abraham watching the doorway.

                “Hurry Isa!”

                “Got them.” He handed down two to Abby. “I will jump.” Isaac jumped down, landing on his feet. “Run!”

                Abraham ran after the child to the hallway closet. Abraham turned on the light, sitting on the floor. “Here Isa.”

                Isaac kissed his hand before taking the cookie. “Cheers, Abby!”

                “Cheers!”

                The two bit into their individual cookies, seconds later they spit it out. “Yuck!”

                Abraham frowned, “mama said baba is bad at baking…”

                Isaac frowned at the cookie, “we have to put it back…”

                Abraham sighed, “Yucky…”

»

 “Who bit into the cookies?”

“I did, baba…”

“Abby!”

“Baba is bad at baking.”

“Although that may be true, you should not take things that are not yours.”

»

                “We are taking our first steps on the moon, over.” Isaac moved slowly, taking big steps on his bed. “Abby, how are you doing over there, over?”

                “Good, Isa, over.”

                Isaac held up a thumb, “oh no –there is something wrong with the space shuttle, over! There are rocks –big rocks, over!” Isaac began jumping and Abraham followed, laughing his little head off. “Run –over –run, Abby –over!”

                Abraham jumped high, falling down to the bed. “Hit, Isa –over –hit –over!”

                “No!” Isaac creamed, “over –no –over! I am coming for you –over!” Isaac jumped off the bed onto the children’s rug, rolling along the floor, pretending to dodge ‘rocks’. “Abby –over –are you there -over?”

                Abraham coughed dramatically, “I am here… -over…”

                Isaac jumped onto the bed, grabbing the boy’s face. “I am here, Abby –over –wake up –over –wake up!”

                Abraham blinked slowly, “wow, Isa,” He smiled, “your eyes are so pretty… oh –over.”

                Isaac sat back on his feet, blushing, “thank you, Abby.”

                Abraham sat up, “your face is red, Isa –and you didn’t say over! –over.”

                Isaac giggled, shoving Abraham softly, “I like you, Abby –over.”

                Abraham beamed, “I like you too, Isa –over.”

»

                “Mama, no!”

                Louis stopped before entering the living room, “what is wrong?”

                “Floor is lava –hot, mama!” Abraham pointed at Isaac, convulsing on the floor. “Isa died!”

                Louis raised a brow at each child, “you should help him, precious.”

                Abraham frowned, “Isa said no –I have to live!”

                Louis smiled, “well –I would save you even if you told me no.”

                Abraham thought hard about it before jumping off the couch. Isaac stopped shaking for a second, “Abby, no… you will die…”

                Abraham dragged Isaac to the couch, making Louis laugh. “I save you, Isa!” He pulled Isaac onto the couch and blew on him, “not hot, Isa.”

                Isaac touched his body, “I –I am alive!”  
                Abraham hugged him tight, “don’t wanna play lava anymore.” He grabbed Isaac’s hand, kissing it softly, “Isa, not fun if you die…”

                Isaac’s eyes grew, “okay, Abby.”

                Louis smiled, “good boy.”

                Isaac wiped his face, “want to nap, Abby…”

                Abraham climbed off the couch, grabbing both of Isaac’s hands, “I nap too, Isa.”

»

                Abraham fed Isaac grapes while Isaac sat in time-out. “Have to listen Liam, Isa.”

                Isaac frowned, “mamma is being mean!”

                Abraham frowned, feeding Isaac another grape, “but Liam is your mama, and you have to be nice –and respectful.”

                Isaac bit Abraham’s finger, growling, “I am nice to mama!”

                Abraham moved his hand quickly, standing, “mean Isa –mean!” He shoved the boy before running, “stay in time-out!”

                “You are not my mamma!”

»

Isaac licked the child’s finger, “I am sorry, Abby.”

Abraham rubbed his eye, “mean Isa.”

Isaac rubbed his face against Abby's, “not mean.” He kissed Abraham’s bite, “I love you…”

Abraham wiggled, “okay, Isa… I love you too.”

»

“Mamma…” Isaac stared at Eva, “Abby likes eldri.”

Liam chuckled softly, “he does –but he likes you even more.”

Isaac played with Liam’s hospital gown, “you sure, mamma? –Abby is going to marry eldri.”

“I do not think so. You are both children –it is not even important now.” He smiled at his newborn, “You are Abraham’s best friend, Isaac.”

Isaac nodded, “Abby says my eyes are pretty, mamma.”

“Mm, because they are pretty, pup.”

Isaac giggled, “I can marry Isa, mamma?”

Liam grinned, “as long as you hurt no one, you may do as you please.”

Isaac blushed a soft pink, “like Abby… love him.”

“I know, baby.” Liam sighed happily, “When we move, he will not be too far from us, I promise.”

-

               

“Hello, Louis –Harry –Abraham.”

                Abraham waved, showing Mary Louis’ stomach. “Mama is fat.”

                Mary laughed, Harry too. “He is not, he is pregnant.”

                Abraham patted Louis’ stomach softly, “baby sister and Demetrius are fat too.”

                Harry closed his eyes, smiling, “no, they are not.”

                “I am fat?”

                Mary leaned forward, laughing, “what a funny child you both have!”

                Louis smiled, not feeling so well this morning, “he is a riot.”

                Abraham showed Mary his extended belly, “mama says I am cute.”

                “You are very cute.” Mary agreed, sitting back. “How are you feeling, omega?”

                Louis nodded, “very well, thank you. This morning I was not feeling very well but not as bad as before.”

                Mary nodded, “good, good.” She opened her arms, “I am here for all those questions you had.”

                Harry rubbed Louis’ stomach, “yes, unfortunately I cannot answer all the questions because there is only so much I know about children.”

                Louis kissed him, “Eva, Liam’s child –she seems so mature for a new born.”

                Mary smiled, “I see –let me explain a few things about full-bred children. First, Abraham was born the same as a full-breed, C-section because you are a male omega…”

An alpha and an omega mate and produce a child

Half-breed

Male: C-section | female: natural birth

˅

9 months in the womb

˅

Slower development.

Crawling: 7-10 months | Walking: 12-16 months | Talking: 7 months-2 years | Teeth: 4-7 months

   
  
---  
  
Full-breed

Male: C-section | female: natural birth

˅

7 months in the womb

˅

Faster development

Crawling: 4-6 months | Walking: 8-10 months | Talking: 4-10 months | Teeth: 3-5 months

Transform: 8 months-2 years

   
  
---  
  
                                                                                                                               

Half breeds need a lot more attention than  
full-breeds. They require less food and produce  
less symptoms than full-breeds.

 

                “Things will become a little bit harder for you. This is your last stable month –next month, the children will make a much bigger growth and that is when we will need a nurse with you.” Mary crossed her legs, “When the children grow, you will begin experiencing intense cravings and mood swings –This does not typically happen with full-breeds, it is normal for these symptoms to happen in the beginning –not towards the end. Protective and maternal tendencies usually do happen towards the end. Sometimes it does not –but that is normal in full and half-breeds.

                “You are not a full-breed so it will be much more difficult for you.” She smiled sadly, “you will need a lot of food –and attention. Your emotions are going to take a mud slide, and so your nurse will be here for that.” She pointed at Harry, “and of course your alpha, but you will be building your home, correct?”

                “Yes,” Harry swallowed, “I will want to meet this nurse.” He looked at Louis, “maybe I should stop the work on our home for a while.”

                “Actually,” Mary spoke, “it may be better if you keep working. You will want to be here for your children during the beginning of their lives. Full-breeds learn and absorb so much during the first three months. Now is best for you do as much as you can before they arrive.”

                Louis nodded, “and –they are okay, like you said?”

                “Oh yes, we are very happy with their growth. They are growing as every average child does, and you are healthy.” She clasped her hands together, “we are in love with the progress.”

                Abraham raised his hand, “are the babies aliens?”

                “No,” Mary smiled, “but they look odd, don’t they?”

                “Yeah…”

                “Your next appointment is next month, so please bring Abraham so he may see their growth. They will look nothing like aliens.”

                “Thank you, Mary.” Harry spoke, “you have been very helpful.”

                “It will be hard to adjust, simply because you know one thing. As I have said before, this will be a very big learning experience for all of us. There is always a chance of something being different, we do not know.” Mary yawned, “Please, excuse me. We have had so many scientists coming by the hospital with questions about the children. When I say everyone is very pleased, I mean everyone. They have sent beings from all over Alaska –even Antarctica.”

                Louis’ eyes grew, “wow.”

                Mary nodded, “You may have not seen,” She looked around, “Matthew has your home surrounded.”

                Harry blinked, “I noticed.”

                Louis looked at him, “what?”

                “I expected so.”

                “What do you mean? Why did you not tell me people are watching us?”

                Harry shook his head, “it is not important and they are not watching us. They are keeping beings from coming near here.”

                Mary nodded, “he wants your pregnancy to go smoothly –there is many things going on in the background that you do not see. Do not worry; Matthew controls things very smoothly.”

                Harry sighed, “This is true.”

                Louis pouted, “we –we should say thank you… he has done so much for us.”

                “He knows, omega. Matthew does not need thanks, he likes results. When you are happy, when our children are born healthy –and when our home is done, he is happy.”

                Abraham raised his hand again, “baby sister and Demetrius will have fingers?”

                “They will.”

                “Oh.” Abraham smiled, “they can play puzzles.”

-

                Abraham stuffed a baby carrot in the ball of snow. “Look, baba, snowman!”

                “That is a ball with a carrot inside.” Harry took one from the bag and ate it. “Mama needs to use these for food.”

                 “Oh! Needs eyes!”

                Harry grabbed the boy, throwing him up before he ran. “No, you cannot use the raisins. Those are for when you cannot use the rest room.”

                Abraham giggled, “Not to eat, baba!”

                Harry smiled, “I have thought of a name for your sister.”

                Abraham hugged Harry around his neck, “what?”

                “Joy because she will be happy and she will make us happy.”

                Abraham made a face, “joy? Don’t like.”

                “No? I think it is a good name. When I think of her, I become very joyful.”

                Abraham kissed him, “baba cries –mama said because baba is so happy.”

                “Yes,” Harry rocked the boy, “I am very happy –very excited. Like mama says, they will both be gifts. We did not think that mama would become pregnant, and now he has two babies.” Harry smiled, “and we have you, so that makes three beautiful children. How can I not be the happiest being in the world?”

                Abraham touched Harry’s face, “I am happy that baba is happy –baba makes me happy and will make Demetrius and baby sister happy too.”

                Harry kissed Abraham once more before setting him down, “come, I will make us cocoa with graham crackers. Then when mama wakes, we will go for a walk.”

                Abraham nodded, holding on tight to Harry’s hand and to the bag of baby carrots. He looked down at his boots then Harry’s. “Love you, baba…”

                Harry swung their hands softly, “and I you, Abraham.”

-

                “Mama…” Abraham held up the printed paper. “Look…”

                Louis rubbed his eyes, sitting up groggily, “what is that?”

                “Name, mama –looks like mine.”

                Louis grabbed the paper, squinting at it, “Abigail.”

                “Says joy –baba wants baby sister to be Joy…”

                Louis smiled softly, “it says that Abagail means ‘father’s joy’.”

                Abraham nodded quickly, “I like it because baba wants joy –and makes baba happy.” Abraham took the paper, smiling, “Abagail –Abby –and Demetrius, I like it mama.”

                Louis hummed, sleepy, “I think it is perfect.”

-

                “Baba, welcome home!”

                “Hello, alpha.” He kneeled, kissing Abraham. Harry dropped his bag to the floor, removing his coat, “Did you take care of mama today?”

                “Yes, baba! Mama is pooping.”

                Harry chuckled, “that is good, alpha.”

                Abraham cupped his small hands together, “I have good news. I have name for baby sister.”

                “Lord…”

                “Abigail!”

                Harry looked up, thinking –smiling, “Abagail? Do you know what it means?”

                “Baba’s joy! Means you are happy and sounds like Abby!”

                “I think,” Harry picked him up, tickling the small alpha, “I love it.”

 


	28. Poor omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> translation: nóg, hvolpur: enough, puppy
> 
> Hello, I know this has taken a while to update. I am sooooo freaking busy but I am doing my best.  
> I think (dont quote me) I think there will be two more chapters? Possibly (most likely) (dont quote me)  
> I have enjoyed writing this story so much, you all cannot understand. You all have been so kind  
> so sweet and so accepting of my writing. I truly appreciate all of your comments and love. Thank you all for everything. I am at 2500 kudos  
> which is just crazy cause I never imagined I could do that -and I didn't. -we did. (sounds corny but it's true.)
> 
> Thank you all once again. 
> 
> please enjoy
> 
> fun fact: this is the first time i have put a human in my pictures ;)

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

                “Wow.” Abraham pointed to the screen, “baby sister and brother!”

                Harry smiled, “those are the aliens.”

                “Stop calling my children aliens.” Louis sighed, looking at the monitor. “They are very big.” He smiled, “they move so much.”

                “Yes,” Mary hummed, “they are doing so well –everything is going too perfectly.”

Louis bit his lip, watching his puppies squirm around, “I want this framed.”

                Abraham smiled big, “cheese!”

                Harry shook his head, “they do not take the picture like that, Abraham.”

                Abraham didn’t stop smiling, “you sure, baba?”

                “I am, alpha.”

                The smaller alpha slouched, “I want to take a picture together.”

                Mary was cackling in the corner, “I would love to have him in the room when I am performing surgery –he is so funny!”

                Louis touched Abraham’s chin, “he is the funniest boy in the world.”

                Abraham pointed at Harry, “baba is the funniest.”

                Harry wasn’t smiling, “no, Abraham, I think you win in that department.”

                Abraham looked back at the screen, “maybe Demetrius and Abigail will be funniest?” He looked at Mary, “they will look like baba or mama?”

                “They should look like both of them, but they may have traits of both of your parents.”

                Abraham nodded slowly, “look like me?”

                “Possibly.”

                The boy giggled, “Have dimples?”

                “Most likely.”

                He giggled some more, “wolf like baba?”

                “They will be able to transform.”

                Abraham squinted at the screen, “no look like wolf.”

                “Well, not yet but as they grow they will transform.”

                Abraham dropped to the floor, crawling around, “I am a wolf too –baba said so!”

                Harry leaned forward to look at the alpha, “Abraham, please get off the floor.”

                Louis smiled, “you are a wolf, baby.”

                Abraham attempted to howl and Harry shook his head, “what was that? You sound as though you are dying –we must work on that.”

                “Alpha!”

                Mary laughed, “What a lovely family!”

-

Abraham was right, Louis was fat –he felt fat.

“Alpha…” Louis groaned, rolling onto his side. He felt so heavy –heavy –hungry and needy. “Alpha…”

“Louis,” Esther entered the bedroom, “what is wrong?”

Louis whined loudly, “Alpha…”

Esther closed the door softly, striding over to the sobbing omega. She kneeled on the bed, touching Louis’ forehead, “hm, you are still warm.” Louis pressed his face into her skirt, clutching it tightly. “You poor thing.” Esther stroked his hair tenderly, leaning down to kiss his temple. “Harry will be home soon, I promise.”

“Hungry…” Louis mumbled.

“Of course, Louis.” She gently removed hands, “I have made a very delicious soup, I will bring it.” Esther bowed before leaving the room.

Louis liked her –she smelled good all the time and she took really good care of him. –But –she wasn’t Harry. It was becoming normal around this time, he craved the alpha. He needed him here.

Louis felt drained.

He was in bed most of the day, except for one hour of the day where Esther would walk around with him. His body was really feeling it –his joints definitely felt the new weight –especially on his feet. Esther always gave him a foot massage after he had lunch; and Harry gave him one when they showered together.

The alpha had been so good –working longer hours on their home. He was determined to finish it in two months –which was impossible, but Louis let him. Harry wanted to make sure he was always on site when their house was being worked on. He had to make sure every nook and cranny was measured and precise. He’d leave early, when Esther would arrive, and come back at eight o’clock. In time for dinner and their nighttime bath.

Louis’ bathed twice a day, once in the morning with Esther and once at night with Harry.

His schedule went something like this:

  * Wake up
  * Cry
  * Sleep
  * Shower
  * Talk to Abraham (color)/Breakfast with Abraham
  * Sleep
  * Cry
  * Lunch
  * Walk/stretch
  * Cry
  * Sleep
  * Wait for Harry to come home
  * Shower
  * Dinner
  * Sleep



It was his schedule and he’d gotten very used to it. Louis felt aggravated sometimes –he couldn’t play with Abraham as much, even though his baby paid no mind. He loved sitting in bed with Louis, playing –reading –coloring. Sometimes he’d sit next to the bed and make puzzles and talk about his siblings or Isaac until Louis fell asleep.

He didn’t want to tell Harry to stop –to come home. Harry was head strong about their home being a certain way. He stayed even after everyone went home for the day. ‘Their time’ was after Harry came home. When Harry came home he gave Louis and Abraham so much love and attention, even when he is exhausted, blistered and sweaty.

Louis felt useless –he could do nothing to help. Louis was only ever crying, screaming, or sleeping.

He spoke with his babies every day. Louis made sure that they received unconditional love at multiple times in the day. But he wasn’t use to this –Louis is active. He liked to move and work –walk downstairs!

Louis cried for a whole hour when he couldn’t see his feet in the shower.

                Harry paid no mind to his weight gain, to anything Louis cried about. The man caressed Louis like if he was a gem. When Louis couldn’t put on his anklet because his ankle swelled, Harry kissed him through his emotions –made him forget why he was crying. The next day, when Harry came home, Louis woke up with the anklet on his ankle, with extra pieces attached that made it larger.

Harry was his rock –he was his friend –Harry was everything to him.

                When Abraham was with Solomon, Louis would write in his journal. Write about how awful he felt, write about Harry –Abby – Demetrius and Abigail. Louis would write how he wished he could see his feet –and how he missed Liam randomly throughout the day. How he wanted to see his new family again –see Isaac and spend more time with Eva. He’d write how he craved sex –something Harry refused to give him until after their children were born. If Louis was not writing, then he was ‘exercising’, making sure he didn’t stay stiff –and if he was not doing that, then Louis was sleeping.

 

                “Louis.” Esther re-entered with a bowl of soup and bread. “Are you ready to eat?”

                Louis nodded, wiping his eyes with his fertility blanket.

                His son was currently down stairs with his tutor, Solomon. Harry had made sure to get one when he got Esther. Esther was not Harry’s first option, not his second or third –and Solomon was not Harry’s first option for a tutor either.

-

                “What is your name?”

                Louis sat quietly beside Harry, too nauseous to speak.

                The alpha smiled, “my name is Judas.”

                “No.” Harry blinked at Mary who bit onto her thumb.

“I have already brought you nine people,” She lifted her hands, “I am running out of ‘worthy’ nurses.”

‘Worthy nurses’ being Harry’s description.

                Harry looked at the man, “What do you do for a living?”

“I am a business man.”

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes, “What would you do if Louis were to faint?”

                Judas bit his lip, “I –would run him to a hospital.”

                Harry opened his arm for Louis to cuddle under when the omega began whining. “I do not want him –bring me another.”

                Mary sighed, “What about an omega?”

                “If Louis needs to go to a hospital, a car will not do –I need someone who will be able to carry my omega if necessary. If you can find me a very large omega, then yes.”

                Mary pressed her lips together, “An omega may be preferred for you –you would not want an alpha bathing Louis.”

                Harry cut his eyes darkly, “no one will be bathing Louis.”

                Mary rocked back on her heel, “well, what if he soils himself because he cannot get up fast enough –you would not want him to stay in that position and become sick?”

                Louis whimpered, pressing his face into Harry’s chest. Harry kissed his forehead, “an omega with a mate –and I will speak to Matthew about having two alpha’s outside of the house doors in case.”

                Mary cupped her hands together, smiling, “that sounds lovely.” She patted Judas’ shoulder, “thank you for coming –maybe another time.”

                Judas huffed, “I am sorry for wasting your time.”

                Mary smiled “please, do not hang yourself up about it –maybe another time.”

-

                “What is your name?”

                “Joseph.” He smiled, “nice to meet you.”

                Harry looked at Mary, “no.”

                “What!” She shouted, quickly bowing her head, “please, excuse me.” Mary sighed, “why not Joseph? –he is a very nice man –he is a carpenter and is very good at math.”

                Harry looked at Abraham, “I do not need a carpenter.” He looked up, “I need a wise being –you may help build my home, if you wish.” He looked back at Mary, “bring me someone else.”

                Abraham held up his fist, “someone else!”

-

                So Abraham ended up with Solomon –the man was wise and very kind. He looked up to Harry very much and did not hesitate to take the job. Abraham did receive homework, so it kept the boy preoccupied for the most part. He’d read to Louis when he wasn’t feeling well, and although he was not the best at it; Louis appreciated the company very much.

                “Come omega.” Esther kneeled next to the bed, setting down the bed tray. She stirred the soup smiling, “it is time to eat.” Louis nodded groggily, opening his mouth for the hot soup. He swallowed, wiping stray tears that fell. Esther frowned, “what is wrong, Louis?”

                “It’s too hot…” Louis whispered, slowly laying back down. He turned away from Esther, grabbing onto Harry’s pillow.

                Esther sighed softly, “I am sorry, omega.” She touched his back, “but Harry has told me you must eat.”

                Louis whimpered, squeezing the pillow closer. “No.”

                Esther stood, walking around the bed to face the sensitive omega. “You will be very hungry,” She touched his face. “You must think of your children.”

                Louis sobbed softly, “Want my alpha…”

                “I know,” Esther smiled sadly, “and he will be home soon.”

                “Mama?” Abraham knocked, poking his head inside the room. “Hello, mama –good afternoon.” Abraham ran to the bed, “Esther –Solo is leaving.”

                Solomon entered with a bag in hand. He bowed in front of the bed, “please, excuse me, omega –how are you feeling?”

                Louis didn’t respond, scooting closer to Esther.

                Esther rubbed Louis’ forehead with her thumb, “he is not feeling very well –Solomon, if you may leave the room, please –Harry will not be pleased if your smell is in his bedroom.”

                “Yes, of course.” He bowed, “Abraham’s lessons for the day are over.” He looked at the boy who was currently licking his mother’s cheek, “Abraham, may you walk me downstairs?”

                “Yes, Solo!” Abraham kissed Louis’ eye, “be back, mama.” He climbed off the bed, careful not to drop Louis’ lunch. “Coming, Solo.”

                Solomon smiled, “please feel better, Louis. I will see you again tomorrow.”

                Louis nestled his face against the pillow, inhaling. “I –want to eat now.”

                Esther giggled, “I am sure –you have to be hungry, omega.” She went back around the bed to feed Louis. “Do not worry, Louis. You will have good food –and then we can go for a little walk.” She fed him carefully, blowing on it each time. “Then we can stretch, how does that sound?”

                Louis didn’t speak, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

                He felt many things, and all of them made no sense. Mary had said that it was okay –that this is expected but Louis hated it. He was only calm if Abraham or Harry were around –specifically Harry –and when he was on the phone with Liam yesterday, he cried for an hour.

                His body ached –he could honestly say that he did not want another child after this.

                “Mama.” Abraham closed the door, hugging a book to his chest. “I’m back.” He sat on the bed, beside Louis, cuddling close. “Mama is feeling bad?”

                Louis nodded silently.

                Abraham grabbed Louis’ hand and kissed it, “it is okay, mama.” He touched his very large belly, “poor mama –Demetrius, Abigail –you need to be nicer to our mama.” Abby kissed his exposed stomach, rubbing it. “I will read to you and baby sister and brother.” He held up the book as Esther continued feeding Louis. “I read this with Solo, mama.” He smiled, opening it to the first page, “oh wait.” He quickly closed the book, blushing. “Title first –book is called, ‘Do Not Like…’”

                Louis moved away from the spoon, looking at his son.

                “I do –do not like eat-ing bro –broc -broccoli…” Abraham smiled, looking at the next page. “But I do like the col-or green –see mama? Broccoli is green –he is holding the broccoli –see?”

                Louis nodded, laying back down. He rolled on his side, rubbing his belly.

                Abraham patted Louis’ head before turning the page, “I do not like cl-ean-ing –but I do like to play.” The small alpha giggled, “Look, mama, he is playing with his toys but he is not cleaning.” Abraham pointed at the upset mother in the background, “Mama is not happy.”

                Louis smiled, closing his eyes as his child continued reading.

-

                “Esther!” Abraham looked up, “I need another cookie.”

                Esther smiled, “another one –what for?”

                “For mama!”

                “Mama does not want a cookie, Abraham, I think you are the one who wants a cookie.”

                Abraham shook his head, “no…”

                “You know that your baba does not like when you lie.”

                Abraham pouted, “Want a cookie…”

                “I am almost finished with dinner, and your baba will be home very soon.” She bent over, “did you finish your homework?”

                “I did with mama.” Abraham stared at the plate of cookies. “I like cookies.” He got off of his tip toes, “I will wait for baba with mama.”

                “Good boy.”

                Abraham ran away, “mama!” He went into the living room where Louis was laying on his back. “Hi, mama.”

                “Hi, baby.” Louis took deep breaths, stretching his arms up and down.

                Abraham hovered over his face, “so pretty, mama.” He kissed Louis’ forehead, “like a flower.”

                “Oh,” He scratched Abraham’s hair gently, “so kind to me.” Louis kicked his feet up and down, “thank you, precious.”

                “Welcome, mama.” He looked at the clock then quickly began counting on his fingers. “Seven –three –four –mama!” Abraham stood up, “need your phone to call Isa.”

                Louis smiled, lifting his hand so Abraham could help sit him up. Abraham did, very carefully, rubbing Louis’ back once he was up-right –just like Harry would. “It is upstairs, baby.”

                “Thank you!” He kissed Louis’ cheek twice –and then once more before running to the stairs. “Isa, Isa, Isa.” Once in the room, Abraham looked around for the phone. Finding it on the bedside table, he sat on the floor and pressed Liam’s name for video call. Abraham wiggled his toes eagerly, smiling as it rang.

                “Hello?”

                “Isa!” Abraham beamed, “hi Isa!”

                Isaac frowned, “late, Abby.”

                Abraham pouted, “Sorry, Isa –I was doing homework and I had to take care of mama.”

                Isaac nodded, “okay –but not again!”

                “Yes!”

                Isaac laughed, “Look!” He put the phone on Eva who was attempting to sit up, “she is bigger!”

                Abraham put the phone closer to his face, “wow –she has black hair like you!”

                “Yeah – she is so smart too! Mamma said she will be a genius.”

                “Demetrius and Abigail are still inside mama –but –but baba said they will come very soon.”

                “Yeah –and pabbi said that we will come back soon to see you!”

                Abraham set the phone on the floor, laying down, “what did you do today, Isa?”

                “I played with Eva –she hits really hard –and she is an alpha!” Isaac pouted with a shrug, “mamma says it is okay –but I wish she was an omega.”

                “Why?”

                “Because I am an omega –maybe she will be mean to me –Eva, no!” Isaac took the crayon from her, “mamma, Eva is eating crayons!” Isaac shook his head, “maybe she will not like me because I am an omega.”

                Abraham frowned, “I like you.”

                Isaac blushed, “do –do you?”

                “Yeah, I like you lots and lots, Isa!” Abraham grinned, “Omega or alpha –or just Isa –I like you.”

                Isaac smiled shyly, “thank you, Abby… -Eva, no!”

-

                Louis whined loudly as soon as he smelled Harry. He struggled to stand, crawling instead, “alpha!”

                “Omega,” Harry sang with a chuckle.

                Louis stood with the help of the wall, waddling towards the door where Harry was removing his shoes. Louis sniffed the air, hurriedly going to him. He loved Harry like this, covered in dirt and sweaty –and all his. Harry came straight home, always on time –never taking a detour.

                “My beautiful Camellia.” Harry chuckled, opening his arms for Louis. “Oh,” He scented the omega, “every day I come home to you, you smell better and better.” He kissed Louis’ neck, licking his scent gland sympathetically. “I would have come to you, Camellia.”

                Louis gripped Harry’s coat, “I missed you.”

                “I know, I know –and I you.” He moved away to look at Louis, “I missed you so much.” He kissed his nose, “beautiful –just beautiful, omega.” Harry put two hands on Louis’ stomach, “and how is everyone feeling today?”

                Louis shook his head, “bad…”

                “Oh no…” Harry cooed, hugging Louis again, “come –I will bathe you, beautiful.” Louis whined low, wrapping his body around Harry’s arm as they walked to the kitchen. “Esther, good evening.”

                Esther was serving the food, “hello, Harry. How are you today?”

                “Very well, happier that I am home.” Harry pressed his nose into Louis’ hair, “and my son?”

                Esther smiled, “he is upstairs on the phone with Isaac.”

                Harry nodded, “good –please, eat –I will bathe with my omega.”

                Esther bowed, “thank you, Harry.” She approached Louis, “he did not eat much today.” Esther sighed, “He was really not feeling well.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “then tomorrow I will stay home –please, take the day off.” He tried moving his arm but Louis growled, squeezing tighter. “Yes, take tomorrow off.”

                “Are you sure, sir?”

                “Yes, thank you.” He helped gently guide Louis out of the kitchen, “come, omega –I will see Abraham and then we will bathe, okay?”

                Louis nodded into Harry’s arm, nibbling on his coat. It took them a while to walk upstairs, as usual, but Harry helped him the whole way.

                The alpha opened their bedroom door, “Abraham.”

                “Baba!” Abraham turned around quickly, “Hi –I smelled you!”

                “And you did not come greet me?” Harry smiled, touching the boy’s head, “I missed you very much.”

                “I missed you too, baba.” Abraham held up the phone, “I talked to Isa –and I am watching Kenny!”

                Harry attempted not to roll his eyes, “I see.” He looked over at Louis who was staring off in space and it was time for their bath. Louis always got this docile –dazed look in his eyes, and Harry learned that the breaking point was coming soon after that. He had to get him bathed, warm, and scented or he was just asking for a meltdown. “I will bathe with your mother now. Esther will leave soon, make sure you say goodbye.”

                “Okay.” Abraham put his little hand on his mother’s large stomach. “Mama is not feeling well.” He stroked it softly, “take good care of mama, okay?”

                Harry kneeled, leaving his hand in Louis’. “Good boy.” He kissed Abraham’s forehead, “I promise I will.”

                Abraham smiled, “I –I read to mama today.”

                “Did you, alpha? I forgot you had school today.”

                “Mmhm, with Solo.” Abraham touched Harry’s dimples, “we read, ‘Do Not Like’.”

                “Well, tomorrow I will stay home, will you read it to me to tonight?”

                “Yea –yeah! You stay home tomorrow?”

                “I will,” Harry looked up when Louis began crying. He sighed, “We will speak after, Abraham.”

                Abraham nodded quickly, “yes, baba.”

                Abraham had been extremely confused when Louis’ emotions began taking a turn. Harry had to sit down with him and explain it thoroughly. The child might not fully understand but he accepted it. He did anything to try and help Louis –while never asking him not to cry. Harry explained that Louis would not stop crying even if Abraham tried really hard, because Louis was crying for no reason. It didn’t make sense to the boy, but again, he accepted it.

                Abraham had been their anchor in a really bad storm. Sometimes tension was really high and the only time they calmed down was because of him. Abraham was the comic relief in their lives. He was growing faster and faster every day. Abraham was becoming more responsible, he was crying much less –respecting much more. The alpha was growing up right before their eyes and Harry sometimes wanted to cry about it.

                When he met Abraham, the child’s emotions were very different from now. He progressed so much more than Harry could have ever imagined. He did everything to try and help Harry with Louis. Abraham always made sure to lay down with Louis when Harry left, and his omega became hysterical. Abraham was always there when Harry forgot Louis’ towel but he couldn’t leave him, or when Harry needed water –anything. Abraham was ready to take the call, no complaints, and it made Harry want to go back and choke CJ, alive or dead. Ask how he could ever hurt Abraham, how he could ever call such a strong boy, worthless. Harry wanted to lift his child up and show him to the world, make sure everyone is just as proud as he is.

                “Come, Camellia.” Harry walked to their closet, looking around for one of Louis’ long robes. Matthew had sent so many wrapped gifts for Louis, and plenty of toys for Abraham. Louis and him had stayed up a little later than usual last night looking at many pictures of Eva.

                Zayn said that there were people in his home most of every day. They could not walk without someone trying to bow to their child or take a photo. They were also bombarded with gifts galore and Liam was considering running away with their child. Zayn advised that they stay away from Barrow until things settle down.

 

 “We will wear this one today.” Harry took off the pink silk robe, admiring it. “This will look beautiful, do you think so?”

                Louis huffed, holding on tighter to his arm.

                “Okay, okay.” Harry smiled, taking it with them. “Abraham, go to your room, please, so that I may undress your mother.”

                “Yes, baba.” He stood up, “I can take mama’s phone?”

                “You may.”

                “Thank you.” Abraham walked to the door, walking into it while watching his show. “Oof –I’m okay.”

                “Pay attention to your surroundings, alpha, and do not forget to say goodbye to Esther.”

                “Yes, baba.”

                Harry brought Louis to the bed, gently laying him down while he made small noises of protest. “Yes, my sweet omega.” He spoke softly, “I am here now.” He was very tired, they’d finally finished the houses’ interior and it took a very long time. Harry wanted carpet for their bedroom, but then hair would constantly get in it –so he decided on wood. Now it was time to decorate and fix up the outside. Tomorrow the electricians were going to be there, and although Harry said he’d be there at all times –Louis needed him.

                Normally, when Harry came home, Louis was crying –tired –emotional and attached. Today it was all the same but Louis physically looked sick, so Harry knew it must have been a bad day. He loved his children, but he truly hated what they were doing to him. Louis would cry and cry about how he couldn’t do anything, how sad he was that he was bedridden. This might be their last children, because he never wants to put his omega through something so draining again.

                “Sh, sh –no.” Harry removed his fingers from Louis’ mouth, “I am very dirty, omega.” Louis cried loudly, trying to roll over and hide his face. Harry held him still, removing his loose pants carefully. He kissed Louis’ large stomach, pressing his ear against it. “Calm, Camellia, calm.” Harry smiled at the little movements he felt, and the loud heartbeats he heard. “Hello pups…” He licked Louis’ stomach, massaging it under his fingers until Louis stopped squirming. “Hello, baba is home…” He breathed in his omega’s beautiful scent, sighing at the feeling of serene.

                He rubbed Louis’ thigh with both hands, fingers getting in deep, rolling muscles with the pads of his thumb. Louis moaned loudly, arching off the bed, head turning to the side –and Harry would be lying if he said that it did not turn him on.

He gave the same treatment to the other leg, going down to his calf. The pressure there was heavy and Harry could feel the strain under his fingertips, “you are so tense, omega.” He ran his hands up Louis’ legs and back down, “my poor flower.”

                Louis breathed, lifting his foot for Harry’s hand massage and this was definitely Louis’ favorite part. Harry caressed each foot gently, kissing every single toe with attention. He pressed his knuckle into the bottom of Louis’ foot, working out the knot, “how does that feel, my love?”

                Louis hissed, sighing, “good –alpha…”

                “Oh finally, a voice.” Harry chuckled “such a beautiful voice, Camellia, my beautiful mate.”

                Louis whimpered when his toes cracked, humming, “I love you…”

                “I love you so much.” Harry rubbed his ankles, “you sound so tired, baby, I will take such good care of you.”

                Louis nodded shyly, holding up his arms for Harry to remove his large shirt (Harry’s large shirt). Harry smiled, carefully removing the shirt, “so spoiled, I love spoiling you.”

                Louis blinked his wet lashes at his alpha, “wanna shower…”

                “Of course, omega.” Harry folded the clothing, setting it on the bed. He helped Louis carefully stand up. “Come, my love, let us shower.”

-

                “Right here?”

                Louis nodded, “there.”

                Harry rolled the ball of his hand against Louis’ shoulder, smiling contently when he heard a crack. “There you go.”

                Louis removed his hand from the bath, rubbing his eye, “I –I want to go outside.”

                “Did you go outside with Esther today?”

                “Yes…” Louis whined, “I want to go again.”

                “Hm,” Harry smiled, grabbing a cloth. He dipped it into the water, wiping it over Louis’ chest. “Okay, omega, as you please.”

                “I want to see our home.”

                “Do you? That does not sound bad. You, Abraham, and I will take a short trip to see our home.” He laid the warm cloth on Louis’ stomach. “I think you will like it very much.”

                Louis nodded, “I know I will –I love anything you create.” He kissed Harry’s hand, “I missed you so much, alpha.”

                Harry smiled, “my poor omega –soon I will always be home with you.” He kissed Louis’ forehead, “I promise.”

-

                “Ooh!” Abraham pointed, “House!” He unbuckled himself with some difficulty, “out!” He tried opening the door, “open, baba!”

                “Calm, alpha.” Harry turned the car off, “first we must help mama out.” He got out first, going to Abraham’s door, “open the door for your mother.”

                Abraham reached up, opening the door wide. “Hi, mama –I can have your hand, please?”

                Louis smiled tiredly; he was usually asleep by this time. “Thank you, precious.” He grabbed the boy’s hand and Harry’s hand as well. Louis shivered, hugging himself, “oh wow.” He put a hand on his pregnant belly, “this is –how did you do this?”

                Harry stood behind him, putting his chin on Louis’ shoulder, “with lots of help thanks to Matthew –but I think you will love the inside.” He kissed Louis’ bond mark, “come, let us go inside.”

                Abraham held onto Louis’ long coat, “this is our house, baba?”

                “Yes it is, Abraham. Do you like how it looks?”   

                “Love it!” Abraham pointed to the chimney, “chimmey! –for presents!”

                “Chimney has an ‘n’ and presents will not come from there.”

                “Harry!”

                Harry opened the door, “I will not lie to our child.”

                Abraham frowned, “baba is silly, mama.” He whimpered when he looked into the dark home, hiding behind his mother.

                “It is fine, precious.” Louis yawned, “Baba has a flash light on his phone.”

                Harry gave Abraham his phone, “go on first, alpha.”

                Abraham was hesitant but went in, pointing the bright light at the floor. “Pretty.”

                “Point it up, please.”

                Abraham did, mouth going wide, “wow! Look mama!”

                Louis looked up at the large chandelier hanging in the entrance. It looked like it was made with crystals and the light bounced off each of them. He blinked quickly, “goodness, that is beautiful, alpha.”

                “It was given to us by council, as a gift –it is handmade.” Harry helped them further into the home. “There is still much cleaning to be done but the inside is complete. I will begin moving our belongings in. The electrician will come tomorrow.” He held Louis by his waist, walking him carefully, “There are four bedrooms –one will be turned into a nursey, the one closest to ours.” He took the light from Abraham when he began playing with it.

                “Hey!”

                “There is a study downstairs and also a personal room for you, omega. It will serve as a nesting ground. –we have three fire places, one in our room, the living room and in your nesting room. The back yard is also very large, as you’ve requested.”

                Louis kissed Harry quickly, “always thinking of me, Harry.”

                “Always.”

                “Baba!” Abraham growled, jumping for the phone, “give me!”

                Harry lifted it higher, “watch who you are growling at, alpha.”

                Abraham grabbed onto his leg, “mean baba.”

                “I am not, but you may feel as you wish.” He touched the boy’s head, “we need to see and you are simply playing with the light.”

                Abraham held onto Harry’s leg, not saying another word.

                Louis rubbed his stomach, “I would like to see it again tomorrow, when there is light.”

                “We will not.” Harry walked them back to the door. “It is very dangerous in the day.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “I will be fine.”

                “I have already said no.” Harry closed the door, giving Abraham his phone. The boy quickly flashed it all over the woods. “I will take pictures if you wish.”

                Louis pulled away from Harry’s hold, “I am not a child, nor am I delicate.” He growled when Harry tried grabbing him. “Do not touch me.”

                Harry tilted his head, softly sighing. “It is very late, I should have let you rest.”

                Louis cut his eyes at Harry as Abraham pointed the flashlight at Louis’ belly. He barred his teeth, “Do not, Harry.”

                “You are acting-”

                “Harry!” Louis shouted, stomping his foot, “do not tell me how I am acting!” He snatche the keys from Harry’s hands.

                Abraham jumped at the sudden outburst, dropping the phone. He quickly picked it up, pointing it at Louis’ face then Harry’s, “Baba –I think mama is upset.”

                “Yes, Abraham –I could not tell.”

                “Watch it, alpha.” Louis grabbed Abraham’s hand, “do not speak to my child as you please.”

                Harry raised a brow, “our child.”

                Louis looked away, walking back to the car with Abraham. The boy looked back with big eyes, he held out his hand for Harry, “mama is sleepy.”

                “I want silence!” Louis threw the back door open and ushered Abraham in, “buckle up.”  

                Harry quickly grabbed the keys and Louis swung at him. Harry smirked, shaking his head, “You are not driving.” He grabbed both of Louis’ arms when he tried hitting him again. “Omega –omega!”

                “Let me go, now!”

                Harry huffed, removing his hands, “you are not driving.”

                Louis tried snatching the keys from Harry’s pocket, “I can drive!”

                “You cannot, and you know you cannot.” Harry moved again when Louis tried grabbing him –and again –and again.

                “Harry Styles!”

                “Calm down –you are putting stress on your body.”

                Louis growled, snarling, “Give me the keys –you may walk home!”

                Harry shook his head, “I will not.”

                Louis stomped towards him, “Harry!”

                Harry moved, “you are creating a scene.” He glanced at the light that bounced around the car, “although our child seems entertained.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s shirt and the alpha was caught off guard, he moved back quickly and Louis fell. Harry’s heart sunk somewhere deep in his stomach. He helped Louis up, “omega –omega –I am sorry –I did not mean to!”

                Louis frowned, holding his stomach, “I –I am fine.” He looked down at his dirty coat and began crying. “I want to go home…”

                Harry nodded, making sure Louis was really not hurt. “Okay –okay, we are leaving now.”

-

                “I am sorry I became grumpy.”

                The alpha shook his head, “I am only upset at myself for not catching you.” He shook his head, “I cannot believe I let you fall.”

                Louis bit his lip, “I caught myself.”

                “I should always be able to catch you.” Harry clipped Louis’ nails quickly, “I am so angry…”

                Louis wiggled his toes until Harry looked up at him, “it was my fault –I snapped like usual.”

                Louis had, and this had become a very normal thing. So normal, Abraham even knew when something was wrong, and what that something was. Louis would get so angry –he would say things and do things that were not him. He threw the remote at Harry the other day because he said he couldn’t go outside because it was too cold.

                Again, Louis loved his children, but this was the worst emotional fluctuations he has ever felt in his life. He could not even control it, it just happened. Something little, insignificant, was said and he snapped. Harry was always at the receiving end and Louis just could not wait for them to come out already so that Harry could have a break.

                “Do not feel bad, alpha –you are always right –you always keep me safe.” He pouted, holding his arms open, “I want you up here.”

                Harry crawled over him, his belly in the way. Harry kissed him softly, slowly, “I love you –and I always want you safe. Do not be angry with me –I am always thinking of you and Abraham first.”

                Louis licked Harry’s cheek, “always.” He looked down, “everyone is fine.” Louis smiled, “I love the house –I love it so much and I know when I see it again, I will love it even more and more.”

                Harry bowed his head, “thank you, omega.”

                “You are such a perfectionist and you have created perfection, alpha… I know I am difficult and I am sorry I require so much maintenance-”

                “Do not ever speak of yourself in such a way –you are not a machine. You require love, just as I do and you give me plenty of it and I hope I do the same for you. We are mates and we are in love –it is just a time that will pass.” He licked Louis’ nose, “I love coming home to you –you just do not understand. Whether you are upset or not, I love coming home to your smell,” He stroked Louis’ cheek, “and your noises –your love and your tears. I love you so much, omega –you may throw a remote or kick me out of the bed.” Louis pouted, making Harry laugh, “And I will still love you with all the coldness in my little heart.”

                Louis wiped his teary eyes, “Thank you –thank you for everything, Harry… You have given the term ‘home’ a meaning for me once again.”

                Harry smiled, “I promise that next time you fall, I will catch you. –I will always catch you.”

                “You always do.” Louis smiled, nuzzling his face against Harry’s, “you always do.”

-

            “Good morning, mama.” Abraham came in with a plate of two pieces of toast. He set it on the end of the bed, like he did every morning. “Time to wake up.” He walked around to Louis’ side, “you missed your shower, but I have breakfast.” He touched Louis’ cheek, “not what Esther makes but it is toast.”

                Louis squirmed, whining high. Harry squeezed him closer, lifting his head, “Abraham, today your mother will sleep in.”

                Abraham frowned deeply, “no, time for breakfast.”

                Harry smiled tiredly, “today I will take care of mama, Abraham, you may sleep a while longer.”

                The small alpha huffed loudly going back to the end of the bed. He grabbed his plate of toast and left the room. “It is mama’s breakfast time.” He mumbled all the way downstairs. “Esther says mama has to have breakfast at breakfast time.” Abraham put his plate on the table, looking at the door when he heard a knock.

                “Solo?” Abraham ran to the door, “who is it!” He pressed his ear against the door waiting for a response. Abraham opened the door slightly, looking up at the man. “Hello?”

                He smiled, “hello, my name is Abel –do you remember me?”

                Abraham opened the door wider, “I remember –hi.”

                Abel smiled warmly, “nice to see you again, are your parents’ home?”

                “Sleeping now –even though it is time for mama’s breakfast.”

                Abel chuckled, “well, I am here to just say hello and check on your mother. How is he?”

                Abraham shivered, “come in, come in.” He grabbed Abel’s hand, helping him inside. Abraham closed the door, “eat toast with me.” He pulled him to the table, sitting him down. “Mama is okay –crying a lot.”

                Abel laughed softly, “I see –I am sorry about that.”

                Abraham took a big bite of his toast. “It’s okay –baba said mama will be okay after Demetrius and Abagail are here.”

                “They have already chosen names –wonderful.”

                Abraham smiled, handing a slice of toast to Abel, “thank you –I pick the name.”

                “Oh, you did?” Abel set the toast back now, “that is interesting.”

                Abraham nodded, “thank you –baba and mama like the names –baba a little.”

                Abel smiled, “Well, Abraham, I am also here for something else. Matthew has asked me to pass by.”

                “Matthew?” He smiled brightly, “Matthew is pretty.”

                “Isn’t he?” Abel cooed, “Matthew is very kind, he wants you to know that you did very well on your tests.”

                Abraham clapped, “yay! I won the coin!”

                Abel grinned, “You did.” He bit his lip, “I will have to explain the rest to your father.”

                “Will you?”

                Abel shot up from his chair, bowing at Harry. “Harry –, please excuse me.”

                “You should not be in my home.” Harry walked closer, growling. “And do not talk to my son when I am not around.”

                “Of course, sir.” Abel looked up, “I came by to simply deliver a message. I should have left, I apologize.”

                Harry walked passed the shaking alpha, going to Abraham. “Abraham, you are not to open the door without your mother or I there, do you understand?”

                Abraham frowned, “yes, baba.”

                Harry turned around, “what is this message?”

                Abel swallowed hard, “It is about Abraham’s tests…”

                “Hm, and he could not have called?”

                “He rather we speak face to face, sir –I have also come to check on Louis.”

                “My omega is fine –let all of Alaska know if you must. When my children are born, you may come –until then, do not. I do not want anyone, I have not allowed, in my home –do you understand?”

                “Yes sir.”

                “Abraham, go upstairs.”

                Abraham slid off the chair, “mama’s breakfast…”

                “I will get his breakfast, go to your room.”

                The boy made a frustrated crying sound before going upstairs.

                Harry crossed his arms, sitting in the chair, “what is it?”

                Abel rubbed his hands together nervously, “should I take you as a threat right now, alpha?”

                “If you feel like you should, then you should.”

                Abel took a step back, “I am not here to disrespect anyone, sir –I am only the messenger –I have never disrespected you before, and I will not now.”

                Harry sighed, “Abel, if you awake and you smell an alpha in your home –and you hear them talking to your child, and you are not the one who has let them in; would you not be angry?”

                “Of course I would, sir.”

                Harry rubbed his eyes, “what has he said?”

                “He has shared the information with the rest of Barrow’s council. They are extremely impressed and are requesting if you would be interested to come to Barrow with Abraham –of course after the children are born.” He cleared his throat, “Abraham’s blood has come back normal, except for one thing…”

                Harry looked up with low eyes, “what thing.”

                Abel pressed his lips together, “Wolves have a vomeronasal organ at the bottom of the nose, as you know. When Luke was testing his sense of smell, and doing a body scan – Abraham is a child, his should not be fully developed, but it is. That organ is so sensitive to pheromone and anything that enters the mouth. His seems to be fully developed –it is miraculous,” Abel praised. “I will not ask, but I know that half-bred pups are born deaf and blind until a few days later –if you may, whenever, ask Louis if Abraham was born the same?”

                “I will consider it.”

                “I see –they also found that he has many red and white blood cells, way more than any child should have. He must heal incredibly fast –that boy is unlike any other.”

                Harry chewed on the inside of his mouth, “I see…” He sighed, “When Luke did his scan, what did his lungs look like?”

                “Larger than an average five year wolf, by much.” Abel shook his head, “your child is truly one of a kind.”

-

                “Abraham.”

                “No, baba, you are being mean.” Abraham quickly hid under his covers.

                Harry walked to his bed, sitting down gently, “Abraham, please look at me.”

                “No,” The boy whined, “mean!”

                Harry patted Abraham’s butt, “may I apologize then?” He poked his small head up, making Harry laugh. “I am sorry if I came off as mean –I do not like unknown smells in my home.”

                Abraham sat up, “me either!”

                “Well then –and I have told you to not open the door before, have I not?”

                “You have…”

                “Okay then,” He ran his fingers through Abraham’s messy bed hair, “will you forgive me for being upset?”

                “Yes, baba –but –but not for mama’s breakfast!” Abraham crossed his arms angrily, “mama has breakfast at 9 o’clock –Esther says so! And I have breakfast with mama –we color too!”

                “I see,” He kissed the boy’s forehead, “I am sorry for disturbing your schedule with your mother. I have stayed home today and mama has chosen to sleep in, so today we will have a late breakfast.”

                Abraham wiggled his toes, “okay, baba.”

                Harry smiled softly, “would you like to come lay down with us?”

                “No –I have my toast… and I have to call Isa at 10 o’clock.”

                Harry chuckled, “I see. You really do have a very serious schedule.”

                “Very serious, baba.” The small alpha made a fist with his hand, “have to keep on schedule –Esther says so.”

                Harry grinned, “Very good, alpha.” He looked up when he heard crying. “That is your mother, I will go comfort him, okay?”

                “Yes, baba –mama has yummy soft cereal in the morning –with an apple, okay! Apple has to be cut in little pieces,” he made a cutting motion with his small hands. “Soft cereal has cinni-min on top –but not too much because mama will cough.”

                Harry stared at him with loving eyes, “my, how you have grown.”

                Abraham blushed softly, “and –and mama has water with his medicine –and then shower for mama.”

                “Oh, thank you, alpha.” He kissed the boy’s cheek once more before standing. “Will you help me, since you know so much?”

                Abraham nodded quickly, “Yes –I help Esther too!” He pointed at his chest, “She gives me a cookie after lunch!”

                Harry grabbed the child’s hand as they walked to the bedroom, “does she?”

                “Yeah! Esther says I am mama’s little helper!”

-

“And –they lived –happy –ever –a –af-af,” Abraham’s brows crossed at the word, “cant.”

“You can.” Solomon spoke, “sound it out –af –what does the ‘t’ sound make?”

“T.”

Solomon laughed, looking at Harry who chuckled softly. “He is very funny.” Solomon looked at Abraham, “yes –T –plus ‘er’.”

                “Tear –tear! Crying!”

                “No, no. T-E-R.”

                “After! –says after!”

                “Very good, now begin again.”

                “And they live –happy –ever –after.”

                “You must not skip the ending of words, pup. Live and lived are different, happy and happily as well.”

                “And they live-d happ-ily ever af-ter.”

                “Very good, alpha!” Solomon clapped, giving the boy a cookie.

                Abraham held it up proudly to Harry, “look –prize!”

                Harry smiled, bowing his head, “very good, Abraham.”

                Abraham broke it in half, standing up to give Harry half. “Here, baba.”

                “For me, alpha?”

                “Yes –cause I love you!” He kissed Harry’s knee before going back to the table. “Stay, okay? Stay for math!”

                Harry grinned proudly, pleased, at his son’s progress. “Okay, Abraham, I will stay.”

-

                “Hello, Liam.” Louis hummed, “how are you?”

                “Very well,” Liam smiled, struggling to keep Eva in his arms. “I am dealing with a very wiggly baby right now.”

                “Eva!” Isaac groaned, moving the camera around, “do not touch.” He put the camera back on his mother, “sorry, frænka.”

                “It is okay, Isaac.” Louis smiled, “it is very good to hear from you –she is so big.” He smiled, “oh, I cannot wait to see her again.”

                “Big and very wild.” Liam bounced her, “nóg, hvolpur.”

                Eva whined, trying to grab the phone again.  Isaac put the camera on his face, “faðir says Eva is too feisty for her own good.”

                Louis laughed, “That is very funny.”

                “Mama…” Abraham bounced beside him. “I wanna hold the phone, please.”

                “Of course, precious.” He gave the phone to Abraham, yawning, “Where is your father?”

                “Making dinner, mama.” Abraham sat down, “Hi, Liam –oh Eva!”

                “Abby!” Isaac’s whole face covered the screen, “hello!”

                Louis smiled, carefully getting out of the bed. He groaned when standing, rubbing his lower back. “Mama…” Abraham quickly stood, “baba wants you to stay in bed.”

                “I am fine, Abby –stay on the phone.”

                Abraham ran to the door, opening it. “I help you –hold on Isa!” He helped his mother to the stairs, taking one step at a time. “Go slow, mama.”

                Louis chuckled, “yes, baby.”

                Once they made it, Abraham led him to the kitchen where Harry was reading over a recipe. “You are to be in bed, Camellia.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “I wanted to come downstairs.”

                “I told mama, baba.” Abraham ran to Harry, “Mm –smells yummy.”

                “Does it?”

                “Yes!” Abraham put the phone on him.

“Frændi!”

                Harry smirked, glancing at the phone, “hello Isaac.”

“Hi! Mama went to change Eva!”

“Make sure you tell him I said hello –give kisses to your sister.”

“Yes, sir!”

Abraham ran away after that, leaving the pair in the kitchen. Louis smiled, walking to Harry’s side. “A recipe book?”

Harry turned to kiss him, he grabbed Louis’ waist. “I am cheating just a little.”

Louis fluttered his lashes, “you are doing wonderful.” He laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, “have you spoken to Zayn about what Abel said?”

“I will –I have not though.” He shook his head, “I am not entirely sure what to do. I do not want to make choices for our child, especially when he is capable of making them himself.” Harry licked his lips, “I have a question, omega.”

                “Please.”

“When Abraham was born, was he born blind and deaf –like all the other half-breeds?”

Louis smiled, “he was not –the doctors were very surprised. They even checked to make sure he was not a full-breed –he was not.”

“Hm.”

“Why?”

“Abel wanted me to ask –most likely a question from Matthew.” He shook his head, “I do not know whether to tell them the truth.”

Louis played with Harry’s chain, “He is still very young, alpha, they will not want him now –nor will they take my child from me.”

Harry grinned, “Such a good mother.” He kissed Louis again, “you glow at certain times of the day –it is a glorious sight.”

Louis puckered his lips for a few more kisses. “What did they tell you about our home? You never told me.”

“Oh, yes –all lights are on now.” Harry smiled, “they say it is beautiful –they have also placed Abraham’s jungle Jim in the back –A gift from Zayn, I found out. The fence will most likely be completely finished once we are fully moved in.”

“Oh, he will be so happy –I must remember to thank them.” Louis bit his lip, “I like when you stay home –the environment changes so much.”

Harry tucked hair behind Louis’ ear, “I know, omega –I am working so hard, as fast as I can.”

“You,” Louis shook his head, “have done the impossible for this family –and I am still asking for things even after you ran more than four-thousand miles in the snow…”

Harry cupped his face, “and I would do it again.”

            Louis chuckled tearfully, “I know you would –even though I would never ask that of you again.” He sighed, “I should not ask another thing of you –but –please… I wish to marry you.” Harry blushed –a solid pink- faced blush. “I want to be Styles –I want to be your husband –please –I know I should not ask more of you, but if you may just ask; maybe they will say yes.”

-

“Look!” Abraham pointed at his snowman. “Friend!”

“Abraham, snowmen have three balls for the body, not one.”

                Louis hit Harry, “leave him.” Louis hugged himself, “it looks wonderful, precious –and where are his eyes?”

Abraham shrugged, “baba says use raisins for poop.”

“I did not, I said when you cannot poop –you will use them all up.”

Abraham picked up a large rock, “eye?”

“Yes, if you want a cyclops.”

“Harry!” Louis huffed, “nothing is wrong with a cyclops, baby.”

“What is a cy-lops?”

“Cyclops.”

“Cy-plops.”

“Cyclops.”

“Cy-pops.”

“Lord.”

Louis hit him again, “be kind to our child, alpha –he is trying.” He smiled, “you are doing very good in school too, Abby.”

Abraham smiled, “Solo gives me cookies, mama –when I do good he draws smile-ies on my paper.”

Louis clapped, “I heard, baby! So proud of you, Abby!”

Abraham grinned, “Mama is proud!” He sat in the fluffy snow, sticking the rock on his snow ball. “Cy-pops?”

“Cyclops, it is a creature with one eye.”

Abraham’s jaw fell, “one eye?” He covered his eye, “I am one?”

“No, you still have two eyes.”

Abraham covered both eyes, “Cy-pops?”

“No, now you are just blind.”

“Harry!”

The house was large –very large. It was spacious enough for Harry to walk around in wolf form, enough for Abraham to run around with bumping into things. The home was covered in thick windows, bringing in plenty of natural lighting.

          The kitchen was large, spacious and very modern. The living room had marble flooring –but the chandelier at the entrance was the highlight of the space. It was hand-made with crystals, given to them as a gift from the council. The floors were shiny enough to cast a reflection and the ceilings were high.

            The backyard was spacious enough for Harry to even run around, so it was more than enough for Abraham and his soon-to-be siblings. There was a patio with floor furniture, as was all of their furniture. The wind chime hung just outside the door, making the nicest sound when the wind blew by.

 One thing Louis had really loved about Harry’s home was the simplicity and Harry followed that beautifully. The furniture was like an authentic wolf’s home, everything on the ground. Clutter = a messy life and Louis was passed that part of his life.

Their dining table was large, low with pillows where the chairs would have been (Abraham loved not having to climb on a chair). The kitchen was covered in black granite, with a large window exposing the backyard.

               The den had a fire place, the living room as well. The fireplace was made with red brick, Harry and Louis’ wine glasses of water sat on top the mantel. The home was made with brick, keeping the cold out and the warmth in. In the den, Louis’ personal space, there was blankets upon blankets –pillows upon pillows. Many of the blankets came as gifts from the people of Sitka. In the corner of the room hung the seashell sculpture, right above a pre-made nest, made by his alpha.

          Upstairs was Abraham’s room. His bed was stationed in the corner of the bedroom, a dream catcher swung quietly above the nest. The blankets he’d picked out long ago laid beside his pillows. The room was a soft purple, a toy box covered in stickers sat beside his dresser. He had a small book shelf, short enough for his arm’s length –full of books and puzzles. In the center was a small table, equipped with four small chairs –just his size.

           The nursery was a light yellow –covered in puffy clouds. The Himalayan lamp was placed on a high shelf above the facing cribs. One crib per child –ones they did not purchase –Louis purchased no things in the nursery and, although it bothered him; he was not ungrateful. There were many things in the nursery, all in two’s. It made his stomach churn at the fact that there is three when, at one point, there was never even one.

            Their bedroom was the largest room, a bit too large but Harry did have his space to sleep naturally. Something Louis truly wanted was for his alpha to feel completely comfortable which he could not fully do in Zayn and Liam’s vacation home. Even the pair planned to renovate the home at some point.

               The room was dark, covered in wood and warmth. The nest was in the center of the room with blankets from his and Harry’s home –mashed together to make one big space for both of their bodies. There was another fire place here, at the far end of the room. The hour glass full of black sand sat on the mantle. Louis’ Jasper knife hung brightly on the wall above the double doors. The energy came from different plant life in every corner, plus the amount of windows.

It was as if Harry read his mind –as if Louis had drawn everything out him. Louis told himself one hundred times over that Harry would not finish it until after he gave birth. He swore that Harry was just trying to be positive.

Never –ever –again will Louis ever doubt his alpha. Never –ever- again will Louis go against him. Because when he swears –when Harry promises, it will be done.

And if it took him two hours to stop crying –and if it took him two hours to calm down –then every tear was worth it.

Because Harry was a fucking god.

-

                 “Yes, Esther –I will just be an hour late –yes, thank you.” Harry hung up, tapping his foot against the ground. He was currently sitting inside of Abel’s office –annoyed and nervous. He had practically threatened the alpha about a month back for coming into his home –and now he is asking him for a favor.

             When Louis had first mentioned the marriage, it made his heart flutter. Harry wanted the same for his omega –he wanted Louis to have his name –he wanted Abraham to have his name. He would sometimes laugh at how unrealistic everything felt. How just the other day he was ‘dead’ –alone –a leader of torture. He would tell himself how little he deserved Louis, Abraham –how they deserved better. But then they would not be with him –and Louis was smart, he was the smartest being he’s ever met. So if Louis is with him, he must be doing something right.

           When he would stare in the mirror, looking over every tattoo –every mark that defined him, it was shocking. How a being so beautiful, so sweet and kind –so soft and gentle –loving and caring could ever love him all of him. And then Louis would come up behind him, wrap his arms around every imperfection on Harry’s body and squeeze so tight until Harry felt nothing but warmth. Louis would squeeze so tight, all he could feel was love.

Love

What he craved for so long and Louis had so much of it to give. So much that he poured into Harry even when he could give it to the world –no. Louis saved all his love just for him.

 The omega never asked for much –but he asked for this and Harry had to give it to him –he had just to.

“Harry.” Abel closed the door. He sat down in his desk, “Good evening –is everything alright?”

Harry licked his lips, “I need a favor, Abel –a very big one.”

Abel squinted at him, “what favor?”

Harry took a deep breath, “I want to marry Louis, by law –I need someone who will marry us, please.”

Abel swallowed hard, “the law will need to be passed first.”

The alpha shook his head, “I cannot wait a year for a law to be passed, Abel.” He closed his eyes briefly, “Louis wants to be married with me and I want the same –I want Abraham to have my name –I know that I am asking a lot from you, and I know that I treated you badly our last meeting –I just want to make him happy, please.”

Abel leaned forward, “They only way I can do it is if everyone in council agrees with me.”

Harry clenched his jaw, “and they will not?”

“They all love you, so they may –but –but the law is the law. If we change it for you, then we lose order, you know this.”

Harry nodded, “I know, thank you.”

Abel sat back, “I will speak to the council –I will convince them even if we do it in private.”

Harry blinked at him, “truly?”

               “Yes.” Abel breathed, “Even if I must do it in private, I will.” He bowed his head, “You have done so much in my behalf, Harry –and I only respect you –even when you terrify me,” he chuckled. “You love that omega so very much, everyone sees it, how can I be the one to tell you no?” He smiled, “even if it gets me in trouble, I will marry you as soon as he gives birth.”

-

“Mama, it is okay –baba will be home soon.”

Louis hiccupped, sobbing loudly, “alpha –alpha!”

Esther wiped his tears with a soft rag, “he is only going to be an hour late, omega.”

“Hurts –” Louis cried, “want him!”

Abraham wiped his own tears then his mother’s, “look mama.” Abraham took his blanket and put it on top of Louis’ head, “safety blanket –keeps mama safe.”

Louis cried louder and Esther sighed, “Abraham, if it is too much, you may step out.”

“No…” Abraham hugged his mother, “I stay with mama.” He kissed Louis’ shoulder, staring at his belly. “I stay…” The boy moved slightly, “mama is peeing.”

                Esther jumped up, “oh my goodness! I will get the guards!”

                Louis sobbed loudly, “Hurts!”

                Abraham climbed off the bed, running to the bathroom. He came out with a roll of toilet paper, “don’t worry, mama –don’t be embarrassed, I clean!” He dapped the paper against the wet sheet, “clean, clean, don’t worry.”

                The two men came in, “Louis.” One removed the blanket, helping the omega up. The other changed, allowing his equal to put the omega on top his back, “hold on, omega.”

                Louis gripped the wolf’s fur, “I need Harry!”

                Esther ran to her phone and Abraham followed the wolves as they walked downstairs with his mother. “Hey –hey! Be careful with mama!”

                “We will, Abraham, stay inside.”

                The boy ran outside when they left. He wiped his angry tears away, shaking at the cold. “Mama! I will follow you!”

                “Abraham!” Esther grabbed him, quickly putting on his sweater, “your father has not answered, we will go to the hospital with your mother, okay?”

                Abraham frowned, “mama is going to hospital?”

                “Yes, Abraham –his water has broken.” She put on one of his boots, “he is having the babies.”

                Abraham’s jaw fell, “what!”


	29. Long Enough I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> The beginning of this is intense and might make you cry. I can honestly say I cried so hard when writing this and I have never cried this hard when writing before. I mean, it was sooo bad I could not even see the screen and even when I walked away I still cried. But maybe you wont, I dont know -there's something wrong with me. So please be warned; death scare and mentions of abuse (a small peak into it)
> 
> Part I/2
> 
> note: these chapters will NOT focus on Harry and Louis' relationship. It focuses on the kids and their relationship with their parents and each other. I wanted to add more but then I would never stop writing and I would never actually get the chapter out. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for everything. The support, love and kindness. 
> 
> **not 100% proof read -eventually I will**

_**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY** _

__

_“_ _That is disturbing.”_

_Harry nodded, “I agree.”_

_“Oh, please.” Liam rolled his eyes, “you both mutilated beings –do not tell me what is disturbing and what is not.”_

_The surgeon glanced up at both alphas, “I will need silence if you wish to stay.”_

_“Yes, of course.” Zayn smiled down at his omega. “Are you in pain?”_

_“He said silence, Zayn.” Liam growled. “I do not feel anything –neither of you should be in here.”_

_Zayn rolled his eyes, nudging Harry, “you cannot please the world.”_

_Harry squinted at Liam’s stomach, “one time I ripped an intestine out of a wolf –it looked similar to this.”_

_Liam’s mouth opened in awe, a small chuckle escaping, “do you really think now is the time?”_

_Harry tilted his head, “he did not die –it was impressive –so I ripped out his lung, he did die then.”_

_Zayn shook his head in confusion, “he did not die when you ripped out an intestine?”_

_Harry crossed his arms, “remind me, if I ever have a child, to make sure I am not there for the surgery.”_

_Liam threw his hand up, “that does not make sense!”_

_“From this angle it does.”_

_The omega laughed, “Harry –what is wrong with you?”_

_Harry swallowed hard when the surgeon pulled something out, “Liam –I do not believe you should still be talking.”_

_Zayn chuckled, “everything is fine, love” He glanced at the doctor, “or most of it is.”_

_“No, omega, everything is fine.” Harry reassured, “except for the fact that half of your organs are on one side of your body –hm… did you move his intestine?”_

_The surgeon gave Harry an annoyed look, “yes.”_

_Harry stood behind him, staring, “may you remove it, I’d like to see something.”_

_Zayn held onto Liam’s hand while the omega laughed, “Harry!” He groaned, rubbing his eyes, “this is supposed to be a beautiful time for me! This is my first child!”_

_Harry looked up from behind the surgeon, “well, do not worry about peeing –because your bladder is not where is should be.” He closed one eye, “I am reconsidering having children.”_

_Zayn tried not laughing but Liam did not hold back. “You will not be having the child, Harry!”_

_Harry leaned closer to the aggravated surgeon, “well then I hope I am late.”_

-

“Mama, mama –it’s me –it’s Abby!” Abraham used his blanket to wipe Louis’ face, “baba will be here soon! Esther call him –it’s okay –Demetrius and Abigail are coming!”

One of the nurses held up a needle, “why is the child here?”

Mary quickly removed Louis’ pants, “he will not leave.”

Louis screamed when another wave of pain hit him, “Lord –lord make it stop –make it stop!”

Abraham glared at Louis’ stomach, “stop! Stop hurting mama!” He shook his fist, “when you come out I am going to hit you!”

“Abraham, sit over there.” Mary touched Louis’ stomach, watching the babies inside him move around, “I will be cutting open your mother.”

Abraham blinked quickly, “I –I stay.” He grabbed Louis’ arm, “I stay!”

-

_“What that, mama?”_

_“That, baby, is Alaska.” He smiled, licking his cut lip. “I think,” He adjusted Abraham in his lap, “we should move there.”_

_Abraham touched the pictures, “pretty, mama…”_

_“Very, precious.” He rubbed Abraham’s back, “would you like to move there some day, baby?”_

_“With mama…”_

_“Louis!”_

_Louis looked up quickly, he ran to the closet with Abraham in his arms. Louis placed him inside with the pictures, “stay inside, Abby, no matter what –okay?”_

_Abraham whined, nodding._

_“Sh, baby, look at the pictures.” Louis kissed him, “look at the pictures.”_

-

                “Can you feel that, Louis?” Louis screamed. Mary nodded, “well then there is no point in using morphine.” She took the scalpel and made a large incision, needing four nurses to hold the omega’s legs still.

                Abraham was hugging his face, kissing Louis through his pain –just like Louis had done many times before for him.

The boy closed his eyes tightly when Louis began screaming again, “one…two…three…four…” He cried softly when his mother went limp, “five…six…seven…eight…” Abraham cried harder when he heard two different cries. He only looked at his mother who was now un-moving, “nine…ten...eleven” Abraham reached out, silent, when a nurse pulled him away, “twelve…thirteen…fourteen…” He heard a loud beeping coming off a machine, it forced him to cover his ears. “Fifteen…sixteen…seventeen…” Abraham felt like the world was moving slowly –it felt louder –painful.

 He held out his small hand when they started pressing on Louis’ chest. “Eighteen…nineteen –twen –twenty.” He stopped when the doors flapped, exposing and then hiding his mother each time.

                “Twenty…twenty!” Abraham screamed, beginning to struggle, “twenty –I can count to twenty now, mama!” He kicked his feet aggressively, screaming, “I can count to twenty now, mama!”

-

                _“Mama!”_

_Louis stood up from the floor with a struggle, eyes focused on his son. He slowly looked up at CJ, “did –did you,” He stood with the help of the chair, “just –hit my son?”_

_CJ breathed out, “your son just pissed on my fucking bed!”_

_Louis blinked slowly, registering his child’s screaming._

_“Shut up! Shut up!”_

_“Mama!”_

_“Shut up!”_

_Louis grabbed the lamp and tossed it at the back of CJ’s head. He ran to Abraham, picking him up, before running downstairs._

_“Louis!”_

_“Sh, sh…” Louis hushed his crying son, just barely at the door before he was knocked down. He shielded his son when the kicks began._

_“You think your strong, hm?” CJ kneeled, “let’s see how strong you are.”_

-

                “Where is he?” Harry was in full-blown tears. “Please- please, where is my omega –please.”

                Mary grabbed his face with both hands, “look at me –relax… he is alive, your children are alive.”

                Harry fell to his knees, “oh Lord –oh thank you –oh thank you.” He shook, “what –where –where is Abraham?”

                Mary kneeled, “he –is not speaking and he will not move –we do not know what to do.” She sighed, “Louis almost died- the strain on his heart from the pain put him into cardiac arrest.”. Mary bit her lip, “Abraham was there when it happened.”

Harry’s mouth fell open half-way, fingers trying to grip the floor. “Oh no…”

-

                “Alpha!” Louis groaned when he stretched, “alpha!”

                Harry ran to him, hugging Louis carefully, “omega –oh Lord –I was,” he covered his eyes, “I was so –worried.”

                Louis cried loudly, “they –are alive!” He sobbed, “They lived!”

                Harry laughed –genuinely laughed because Louis had almost died –and even though Mary told him on the phone a hundred times, he didn’t believe it. Harry hand handled deaths of his friends, close people to him. He never cried –even if they died in his arms or in front of him. Harry has seen it all but –nothing has ever made his stomach sink faster than hearing that his omega almost died. His friend –Louis is his friend. Louis means the world to him and he was not there for him.

                Harry threw up twice when he received the phone call. He couldn’t control it –even though Mary repeated a hundred times; “he almost died –he is not dead. He is fine.” All Harry heard was; “died” and he was not there. Seeing Louis smiling, now –in bed –looking healthier than he ever looked while pregnant –made him feel sick again. Sick and relived.

                Louis moved away, wiping his eyes, “where is Abraham? –the nurse says he is with Esther and he will not see me…” He frowned, “I want to see my child.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “yes –yes of course, I will go to him.” He kissed Louis once, and then twice, and then again. He rubbed their noses together, “I will bring him.” Harry suddenly noticed how hard his hands were shaking, relieved –so relieved.

                Louis held on tight to Abraham’s blanket, “he was here –when my heart stopped beating.”

                Harry swallowed hard, his heart throbbing –for several reasons. “I –I will talk to him –” Harry rubbed his red eyes, “I will speak to him, Camellia.”

                Louis nodded, “alpha…” Harry looked at him. “I am alive –do not ignore that –our children are alive as well.” He touched Harry’s shaking hands, “please, you must relax. I am alive.”

                Harry pressed his lips together, standing up straight. “I am scared –if I leave and come back, you will not be.”

                Louis smiled gently, in pain and exhausted. “Have I ever lied to you?”

                “Yes.”

                Louis laughed quietly, touching his now-flat stomach, “about something so serious?”

                Harry shook his head, pressing it against Louis’, “never.”

-

                _“Mama?”_

_“Sh, sh…” Louis was trembling, he kept looking behind himself. “We are leaving, baby…” He quickly put Abraham’s jacket on. “We are leaving right now.”_

_“Leaving?” Abraham held onto his mother when he was picked up._

_“Yes.” He grabbed the bag he made for Abraham and peeked beyond the corner. Louis ran to the staircase, going to their front door. He picked up his own bag that he left by the door and opened it quietly._

_Abraham shivered, holding on tight._

_Louis did not even think to close the door behind him. He ran to Niall’s car that waited for him in front of the house. Running without thought –without care –but with his child held close to his heart. And once he was in the car, and they were driving away –Louis and Abraham took their first real breath of life._

-

                “Oh, Harry.” Esther stood up, “Louis is okay –the babies as well.”

                Harry tried smiling, rubbing his dry eyes, “yes –I saw him.” He looked down at Abraham, quiet as can be.

                Esther looked down, “he has not spoken –he has not moved. I tried telling him he could not go in but he would not have any of it –Mary said it was fine…” She frowned deeply, “he was there when…you know…”

“Yes, I will speak with him.” He hugged the woman tightly, “thank you –you’ve done an amazing job for my family and I.” He took a deep breath, “I will speak to my son alone.”

Esther bowed her head, “I will stay with Louis- so he is not alone.”

“Thank you, Esther.” He closed his eyes for a second, unsure of what to say. “Abraham…” Harry sat on the floor watching a nurse walk by with a cart. He stared at his son, who was staring at nothing. “It is me, baba…” The boy did not speak. Harry bit his lip, sitting up straight. “Abraham –you saw your mother almost die.” The boy flinched. “But he is not dead now –he is alive and he would very much like to see you.”

                Abraham made no point to move.

                Harry sighed, “I have killed many beings in my life.” Abraham finally looked at him. He nodded to himself, “I was in the military –and my job was to hurt people –bad or good.” He pressed his lips together, “one day, I did not want to do it anymore and I ran away from it. Instead of facing my problems, I ran from them.” He touched the boy’s hair, tucking it behind his ear, “and it was my biggest regret, but –if I would not have ran then I never would have met you or mama.” He smiled sadly, “but even so, eventually, my regrets caught up to me –I am only so fast.”

                Harry breathed roughly, “And I was reminded that I have people who love me –and who are there for me. I never should have ran because I am only running for me, and you can only run so far.” He stroked the boy’s cheek, “your mother –almost died today –I was in tears, pain –I was angry because I was not there  and I suddenly had a new biggest regret –but now, Abraham, now that I see you sitting here,” Harry began to tear up, “it has changed again…I was not there for you.”

                Abraham’s lip wobbled. “You needed me more than anyone else –your mother, of course –but you… I need to be there for when you cannot be strong anymore –you are a child and, maybe it is because I did not have a good childhood, that I forget that. That you are my son and you need me just as much as your mother does.” He licked his dry lips, “many bad things happen, and we should not ignore them but neither should we accept them.” He looked into the boy’s blue eyes, seeing Louis there. “So, I am sorry –that I was not here for you when you needed me. I am sorry that I am not a good father but I am trying. Please know, I will never leave you alone ever again –you do not deserve it. I am sorry.”

                Abraham hiccupped, climbing into Harry’s lap hugging him with wide arms. “I –I –I want to see my mama!”

                Harry clutched the boy close, rocking back and forth, “of course, Abraham, of course…”

-

                _“It is not easy being a father.” Zayn bounced Isaac in his lap, “sometimes you forget they need you as well, because they are always so attached to their mother.”_

_Harry nodded, “do you forget?”_

_“Always.” He smiled when Isaac giggled. “I forget that I need to be there for him not only when he is happy –if something were to ever happen to Liam,” Zayn shook his head. “I need to be here for Isaac even if I am heart broken.”_

_“I see.” Harry looked out the window, “I will take that advice for my future.”_

-

                “Abby…” Louis held out his arms, ignoring the doctors that prodded him and poked him with needles. “Baby –my baby.”

                Abraham carefully hugged him mother, careful of the needles in him. “Mama…”

                “I thought you were not going to come…” Louis cried, “My poor baby…”

                Abraham hugged Louis tightly around his neck, “I –I am sorry, mama –I was so sad –I couldn’t move.”

                Louis nodded, licking the boy’s tears away, “I understand, baby –I am sorry that you had to see me –like that.”

                Abraham shook his head, “mama –is okay now…right?”

                “I am.” Louis smiled, fat tears swelling on his waterline. “I am very okay –my body had only went into shock for a minute.”

                Abraham pressed his face into Louis’ scent gland, “I did not want to leave –mama –someone –took me.”

                “I know, I know.” Louis cooed, rubbing the back of Abraham’s head while wiping away his own tears. “I know, baby.” He looked at Harry who was standing right over them. Louis gave him a teary smile, grabbing the alpha’s hand. “We are all very emotional.”

                Harry touched Louis’ forehead, trying to keep his composure, “but –we are going to be okay…”

                “We will be okay…” Louis rubbed his face against Abraham’s hair, whispering, “I heard you counting, baby…” Abraham whined softly. “All the way to twenty –I am so proud of you.” Louis closed his eyes, “I am so proud of us.”

-

“I –I,” Abraham rubbed his nose against Harry’s shirt, “I wanna touch them…”

           Harry kissed his cheek, nibbling on it, “very soon, alpha.” He looked at his children, also wanting to hold them. They were each in their separate cribs, sleeping just like their mother currently was. It was odd –looking at his children. It felt like it was not his children –he was not sure how to feel.

           They both looked like Louis –and he wasn’t sure if they actually looked like him or not. They were small –identical. The only thing differentiating his children were the colors they were wearing. Their noses were like Louis’ –a lot like Abraham’s. They looked like the small alpha –Harry wanted to see their eyes.

            He was told by Mary that Abigail’s eyes were green, like his – Demetrius was different; one of his eyes being green and the other blue. When Abraham had heard, he had been extremely curious, tapping and knocking on the sound-proof glass in hopes to wake them up.

              Those were his children though, right in front of him. Was this how it was supposed to feel? He felt pride deep in his stomach –nauseous –excited. He had children –children that were his, actually his. Staring at them felt surreal –felt unreal. He made something good for once, with someone good.

They were so beautiful.

“Want them to wake up, baba.” Abraham whined, knocking on the glass.

Harry smiled softly, “the glass is sound-proof, they cannot hear you.”

Abraham stared at them, tiny hand making a print on the glass. “Baba…”

“Yes, Abraham.”

“Don’t want more baby sib-ings –they hurt mama too much.”

Harry nodded, “I know, Abraham.”

“Baba…”

“Yes, Abraham.”

He looked at Harry, “thank you for making mama and me so happy…”

Harry closed his eyes briefly, head throbbing from crying so much, “thank you for doing the same for me…”

Abraham licked the alpha’s tears, “don’t cry anymore, baba, we will make a puzzle when we go home.”

Harry laughed, walking away from the glass and back to Louis’ room. “A puzzle?”

“Yeah!” Abraham smiled, wiping his own tears, “Demetrius and Abigail can play too!”

“I think they will need a bit more time to grow before that, Abraham.”

-

_“One day,” Louis taped the picture of the Alaskan mountains on their new fridge. “We will move here.”_

_Abraham struggled to get the cereal in his mouth. “Okay, mama.”_

_Louis spun around, looking at their new apartment, “do you like it, Abby?”_

_Abraham nodded, “like it, mama.”_

_Louis walked around the kitchen, “I think we are going to do very well here, baby. We will start over, starting today.” He wiggled his fingers at his son, “and mama will get his job and we will move to Alaska.”_

_Abraham kissed his mother’s nose, “move to Alka, mama.”_

_Louis giggled, “We will make it.”_

_Abraham nodded in agreement, “make it.”_

-

“Hello…” He whispered touching Abigail’s cheek. “Hi, I am Abraham.” Abigail swatted his hand away while making incoherent sounds. “Doesn’t like me.”

Harry pulled Abraham into his lap, “she does –she seems quite feisty.”

“Feisty, baba.”

Louis smiled, feeding his son, “they will both like you, Abby –they do not understand much right now.”

Abraham pointed at Demetrius, “one eye is green and other eye is blue.” He squinted at him, “funny.”

“No,” Louis cooed, kissing his son’s head, “it is different –it is beautiful.”

Harry rubbed Abigail’s stomach, “they are your siblings, Abraham, you must respect them –love them as we love you.”

          Abraham nodded, “yes baba.” He wiggled to be put down, going to Demetrius, “Hi Demetrius, I am Abraham.” Demetrius blinked at him while he ate. “I am your big brother –we have been waiting for you and Abigail for a long time!” He touched the boy’s fingers, beaming when he grabbed on. “Oh, oh, mama!”

“Yes, baby –see, he likes you.”

“I named you, Deme!”

Harry raised a brow, “Deme –why does everyone love nicknames in this family?”

Louis laughed, adjusting Demetrius, “leave him.”

             “I am going to teach you how to be a wolf and –and baba says when your hands are bigger we will play puzzles!” He looked back at Abigail who was currently sucking on her fingers, “Abigail doesn’t like me yet.” He sat down beside her, rubbing her belly like Harry was. “I think –she likes me now.”

“They both love you, Abby.”

                Abraham smiled proudly, “I am a big brother!”

                Harry grinned, “that’s right, Abraham.”

                “Baba!” Abraham pointed at Abigail’s face. He crawled over her, “dimples!”

                Louis chuckled, patting his child’s back. “Yes, they both have dimples, thanks to your father.”

                Abraham poked Abigail’s, “only one.” He poked it again, and again. He did the same to the side without a dimple, “gunna make a dimple for you, Abi.”

                Harry sighed, “Lord.”

                Louis kicked him, “leave him.”

                “I think she is hungry, mama –keeps trying to bite me.”

                “Maybe because you are touching her face so much.”

                “Harry!”

                “Or possibly because you are giving her a nickname.”

                Abraham thought about it, “no –no, baba, don’t think so.” He stood up, “mama –need your phone!”

                “Of course, baby –what for?”

                “Wanna take pictures to send to Isa, mama.” He smiled, “I am big brother!”

-

                “I think our son is obsessed with our children.” Louis tucked Abigail in carefully, leaning inside her crib to kiss her. “He has not stopped talking about –and to, them.”

                Harry touched Demetrius’ puffy cheek, “they will eventually drive him crazy, like every sibling.”

                “Matthew will come next month?”

                “Yes,” Harry smirked, “he is currently staying with Liam and Zayn –he will not leave.” He sighed, “He loves Eva very much. –Expect him to do the same to us.”

                Louis smiled, shrugging, “Matthew –is very kind. He has accepted you so well –made sure everyone did the same.” He looked down at his sleeping son, “I do not mind –Abraham will be the happiest child.”

                “He will be.”

                Louis held his stomach, still sore from surgery. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, “what are you thinking about, alpha?”

                “Many things.” He shook his head, “can you believe we’ve created life…?”

                Louis looked down, “I cannot –even when Abraham was born –even now, I cannot believe it.”

                Harry looked at Louis, “I look at them, hold them –and it still feels fake.”

                Louis smiled, “it will never feel real.” He placed his head on Harry’s chest, swaying left to right, “in the middle of the night, you have been awake.”

                Harry took a deep breath, “I am thinking too much.”

                “About my near death experience or that you should have been with Abraham?”

                “Both –I have seen so much death but I have never felt so sickened by it until you almost left me.” He breathed, “I should have been there… you needed me –Abraham needed me.”

 “Abraham was alone –and you were not there.” Harry nodded in shame. “…where were you?”

                “With Abel, asking for permission to marry you –I picked the wrong day…I am sorry.”

                Louis looked up, “for trying to make me happy, you are sorry?” Louis shook his head, “I am not angry at you –I swear, I am not.” He grabbed Harry’s hands and put them on his face, “I am alive, in your arms, now.” Louis touched Harry’s face, “we are both here, alpha.”

                Harry looked down, “Abraham –you did not see him. Cold, alone –sad.” He closed his eyes, “you told me once, that if I ever leave you, you want to be stable for Abraham –you want to know that you can take care of your son.”

                “Yes.”

                “If you ever leave us –I need to be strong for him…and I was not.”

                Louis licked his lips, “Harry…”

                “I was not.” He rubbed the inner-corners of his eyes, “I choked –I should have been with him –supporting him like a father.”

                “And I agree –If I were to die, Abraham needs support but I am alive, alpha.” He smiled, “and Abraham is now the happiest boy in the world.” Louis kissed his mate softly, “it was out of your control –no one was expecting me to give birth now. Mary said that it was my fault that they arrived so early –that I was putting so much strain on my body from crying.”

                “Because of me –because I was not there.”

                “Let us,” Louis ran his hands over Harry’s shoulders, “call this a mistake.” He smiled, “a mistake that you will never make again.” The omega stood up on his toes to nudge Harry’s face with his, “we are all moving towards a new part in our lives –will you move with us?”

                Harry bowed his head, “I will.”

                Louis lifted his face, “we will raise our children as our own –we will be happy. Do you believe me, alpha?”

                “Yes, omega.” Harry kissed him hard, “I believe you.”

                “If you are bothered by something, I wish to know what. If you are upset, I wish to be upset as well.” Louis grinned at Harry’s little smile, “we have children –something –something I never dreamed I would have again. We have our new home –you built with your hands. We have each other,” He closed his eyes when Harry laid his forehead against his, “we have a family, something we both prayed for –and you have made me the happiest, safest, most loved omega in the world –thank you…”

-

                “One eye is different.” Abraham put the camera on Demetrius, “one is blue and one is green.”

                “Oh wow.” Liam spoke, “incredible.”

                “He is an omega.” Abraham spoke, putting the camera on Abigail. “Both eyes are green –she is an alpha, like me!”

                “That is amazing.”

                Louis took the phone, “Abigail is quite energetic –Demetrius is very reserved.”

                “They are beautiful –look at those eyes, goodness.”

                Louis smiled at Harry, “Harry’s genes are very strong it seems.”

                “Oh, we must see each other soon.”

                “Mamma, give me the phone –please.”

                “Fine, fine.”

                Abraham peered over, “Isa!”

                “Hi, Abby!” The omega rolled his eyes, “mamma took the phone from me.”

                “Mama, I can have the phone, please?”

                Harry grabbed the puzzle piece on the floor before Abigail did, “Abraham, I said to pick up your toys.”

                “Yes, baba –one –one second. –Isa, look!” He put the camera on Abigail, “baby sister Abigail –and baby brother Demetrius.”

                “Oh! His eye is funny!”

                “Not funny –different –beautiful!”

                Isaac leaned closer, “so cute –he is big!”

                “Yeah, mama said he is going to be super tall –and Abigail,” he looked at the giggling child. “Short –like me.”

                Harry picked up Abigail, “you will be tall, alpha.”

                “Me, I be tall?”

                “Yes, I’ve tracked your growth pattern, you will be tall.”

                Abraham’s jaw fell, “Isa –Isa I be tall!”

                “Tall?”

                “Yeah, cause my –grow pat –grow pra –grow pat –grow practice!”

-

                “Mama?” Abraham poked his head into the den, “hello…”

                Louis was nude, covered in blankets with his babies sleeping beside him. “Hello baby, you are home.”

                Abraham took short steps closer to Louis’ large nest, “yes.” He peeked, trying to see them. “Abi and Deme?”

                “They are sleeping.” Louis uncovered them carefully, “see?”

                Abraham wiggled quietly, “pretty babies.”

                “That’s right.” Louis smiled, “come, give me a hug.”

                Abraham walked around the nest to hug his mother. “Missed you.”

                “I missed you, baby.” Louis kissed him as Harry entered, “did you have fun?”

                “Yeah –baba and I went for a walk. Lots of fun, mama. –People gave me presents.”

                Harry leaned down to kiss Louis before going to his sleeping children. “They are all in the car.”

                Louis shook his head, “we will run out of room.” He rubbed Demetrius’ back when the omega rolled onto his stomach. “So tired…”

                “Sorry, mama.” Abraham backed away, “I go to my room…”

                “No, baby.” He smiled, “would you like to nap with me?”

                “Oh –oh, yeah, please…”

                Louis looked back at Harry who re-covered the babies with the fertility blanket, “and you alpha?”

                Harry nodded, “I think I can go for a nap.”

And it was the best nap Louis ever had.

-

                “Louis!” Niall squealed, “Look at them –how beautiful!”

                Louis smiled like a proud mother, trying to keep both children in his lap. “They are so sweet –I have fallen in love once again. I did not know you could fall in love so many times.”

                Niall clapped, “oh, look at their eyes –beautiful, just beautiful! Congratulations!” He smirked, “and your alpha told me that you were not a couple.”

                Louis looked at Harry who was trying to finish a five-thousand piece puzzle with Abraham. “I am sure he did.”

                Niall smiled, “I am so happy for you, Louis –you deserve this.”

                Louis set the crawling children on the floor, crossing his legs. “Thank you, Niall.” He watched them, “it is so different –they are so independent, I have no time to give them love because they always want to do something else.”

                “When you texted me and told me you were even pregnant –I was shocked –you will go down in history.”

                “Yes,” He smiled, “someone has already came by –they will write a book about our family, beginning to end.” He grinned, “I am quite excited if I am honest.”

                “You should be –the pregnancy was not good to you though.”

                “Oh, not at all.” Louis lifted his shirt, showing his scars, “these will, more than likely, be our last batch.”

                Harry looked at him, “they will be.”

                Louis smiled, “We have spoken about it, the strain on my body was just too much.” He bit his lip, “but I had them – it has been four months and I am still emotional when I think about it.”

                Niall hummed with soft eyes, “you did it, Louis –you did it and you are allowed to be as emotional as you want.”

                Louis bowed his head, looking at the squirming babies that wiggled to their father and brother. “I did do it –we did it.”

-

                Harry touched Demetrius’ small fang, “they have grown in.” He grabbed Abigail by her foot before she crawled off the bed. “Stay put, alpha.” He swung her back up, making the child laugh. Harry looked into Demetrius’ mouth, counting. “Good –correct amount.” He stopped his daughter from crawling off the bed, again, with his foot. “This is not a game.” He scribbled in his notebook, noting his son’s growth.

                Abigail laughed hysterically when Harry pulled her up again. He pulled the child into his lap, kissing her dimpled cheek, “this is funny to you, alpha?”

                Demetrius rubbed his eye, staring at his sister. He looked to the door when Louis entered with gift boxes. “Ama –ama!” The boy bounced, making grabby hands at his mother, “ama!”

                Abigail squealed as well, making the same motion as her brother, “ama!”

                Louis smiled, setting the gifts down. “Hello, my babies!” He made ticklish hands at them, kissing them both. “Hello, ama is back.” Louis grabbed both of them, getting used to holding onto two children at once, “before I even stepped into the store I was attacked.”

                Harry smirked, “I said I would go buy groceries, omega.”

                Louis kissed him, groaning, “I have not been able to buy one piece of clothing, toy or baby item in this house –ridiculous!”

                Harry rubbed Louis’ side, “I know, Camellia, I am sorry.”

                Louis blew raspberries on Demetrius’ cheek, “look at those teeth.” He set his daughter down, opening the boy’s mouth. “They are growing so fast.” He shook his head, “they are just so different from a half-bred child.” Louis yawned, “Today will be the last day we sleep here, correct?”

                “Yes, omega –today will be the last. They’ve finished the fence yesterday.” Harry bounced Abigail, “come here, Camellia.”

                Louis smiled, sitting beside his mate. “What is it, alpha?”

                Harry licked his cheek, “I have good news.”

                The omega licked him back, “what news?” He looked down at Abigail when she tried climbing her brother. “Be kind, alpha.” He picked her up, sitting cross-legged on the bed, “tell me, my love.”

                “Esther will come next week to stay with the children.” He rubbed Louis’ foot, “Abel will marry us –privately.”

                “What!” Louis’ jaw fell, “truly? Oh my goodness! –He will?”

                Harry smiled, “yes, he will.”

                Louis shook his head, “I am shocked –I thought he forgot –or just did not care.”

                “Cain is an alpha –Abel is his mate. It is frowned upon to have omega with omega, alpha with alpha.” He moved Demetrius’ long curly hair out of his face, “Abel confided in me and I never saw a reason to judge him –nor am I in any position to. He is doing this because he knows how it is –the law will not be passed for another year. But we will not have to wait so long.”

                Louis smiled, setting both children on the bed. He sat in Harry’s lap, kissing and caressing his face. “You are such a good alpha –such a good being. How do you do it?”

                Harry hugged him, “I do not know, I wonder myself.”

                Louis threw his head back, laughing, “so modest!”

                Harry pushed Louis onto his back, grabbing both of his children with each hand before they crawled off the bed. “It is not funny, Abigail.”

                Louis blinked quickly, “you are very fast –thank goodness.”

                Harry sat back up, bringing all three with him. “I have been told.”

                Louis chuckled, “they are growing too fast.” He kissed his daughter, blowing small kisses on her neck. “My baby, my baby, my baby! So giggly –so sweet!”

                Abigail squealed loudly, hugging her mother’s face. “Ama!”

                Demetrius tapped on Louis’ head, “ama –ama.” He opened his mouth, “gree –gree.”

                “Hungry, baby?” He grabbed both of them, rolling over the bed and onto his feet. “Baba didn’t feed you?”

                “I did.” Harry followed Louis out of the room, “he is always hungry –like Abraham.”

                Louis put them down so they could go downstairs, butt first. “Did Abraham tell you how much Demetrius loves corn?”

                Harry rolled his eyes, “I have heard.” He put a hand on Louis’ waist once they made it down.

                “Deme –mama –Deme trying to eat my sock!”

                Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, “I love our family.”          

-

                “Good morning, Matthew.” Louis bowed, setting the rest of the plates down. “How was the walk?”

                “Very well.” The alpha smiled, “your son, Demetrius, likes water very much.”

                Louis nodded, “oh yes, he screams when I try removing him from the bath.”

                “Matthew!” Abraham ran into the kitchen, “Hi, mama!” He went to his mother, bowed and then kissed Louis’ leg. “We are back from our walk.”

                “Yes?” Louis squatted, wiping some dirt off the boy’s face, “and how did that go?”

                “Good, good!” He shivered, “I ran so much –Baba was a wolf –and Matthew,” He looked back at the alpha who stared at him. “He is so beautiful mama,” Abraham whispered, “he is white like baba –but –but he has a black circle on his tummy.”

                “Oh, wow –very beautiful, baby.”

                Abraham smiled at Matthew, “hi Matthew…”

                The alpha chuckled, “hello Abraham.”

                “Abby!” Abigail ran into the kitchen, stumbling, “baba –hand!”

                “Oh, wash my hands.” He kissed his sister before running out.

                “Hello Abigail, you went for a walk?”

                The girl stomped her feet excitedly, just like Abraham, running to her mother. “Ama –ama!”

                Louis scented her, spinning the alpha around. “Hello beautiful girl!” He kissed her nose, “Did you have fun?”

                She nodded, hugging Louis’ neck tight, “ama…”

                “Mm, you missed ama, baby? My poor baby!” He looked to the entrance when Demetrius walked in holding Harry’s hand. As soon as his son saw him, he began crying.

                “Ama!”

                “Aw,” Louis sat on the floor, “come here, my omega, come to ama.”

                Demetrius wobbled into Louis’ arms, crying. “Ama!”

                “It’s okay, you’re home –ama is here!” Louis scented him as well, “you didn’t have fun on your walk?”

                “Mm!”

                Abigail kissed her twin, nuzzling his face until he began to calm down. “Good girl,” Harry praised, “You take very good care of your brother.”

                Matthew shook his head, “you have a very beautiful family, Harry. So much love –it is amazing to be able to witness, truly.” He patted the ex-leaders back, “to think you were dead –and now you have all of this.” Harry bowed his head in thanks, “the elements have truly blessed you and your family. You will prosper and I promise I will do anything to help you.”

                “Thank you, sir…”

                Louis smiled, laying on the floor with his whining children. “Thank you, Matthew.” He kissed each of them, “they are blessed with such loving beings around them.”

                Abraham whined when he entered the kitchen. He leaned back against Harry, “mm –mama…”

                Harry touched his head, “we have spoken out your jealousy, Abraham, remember that those are your siblings.”

                It was natural. Abraham was jealous – he didn’t like that Louis gave his brother and sister so much attention while he had to watch. Abraham didn’t like do school while Louis played outside with them.

                Louis understood, he had not been able to play with Abraham as much because he was always working. He did give Abraham all the love and adoration he could, but he had even more to give now that he had the time. It was tough when you had three crying children in one room. They were happy but it was not easy handling three children at once. Louis could not even think of working at this point –it would be impossible.

                They were married –something only Abel and Matthew (and Zayn and Liam) knew. It was nothing big, they signed papers –changed last names and that was it. Harry said they would have a little party, not to alert anyone of their business. It did not feel any different until Louis would look at his I.D and see Louis Styles –then it felt different. Abraham was now Styles as well; he was learning his new last name with Solomon during school time.

                Things were –really good. Abigail and Demetrius were identical in many things while also being polar opposites–but they were both much like Abraham. Demetrius was quiet, to himself –he loved his parents (a lot) but he liked to be alone a lot as well. Abigail was louder –sometimes quiet and a softy, like right now. She did not like being alone –she was obsessed with her big brother and even more so with making her twin happy. Abraham loved both of them, he was extremely protective of them as well. When they’d go out, people took a lot of photos, especially of Demetrius because of his eyes. Abraham would always remind them, “not funny –different, beautiful.”

                He was very good with them, very helpful. He spent a lot of time with his siblings, showing them how to play puzzles –Demetrius was the only one who would stay still long enough to finish a puzzle. But Abraham tried really hard –Harry would praise him every night for his helpfulness. Remind him what a good brother he is –what a good son he is.

                “Yes, baba…”

                Louis opened his arm, “there is plenty of room for you, precious, come.”

                Abraham shook his head, clutching Harry’s shirt, “it’s okay, mama.”

                “Your mother would like to comfort you, Abraham,” Matthew spoke. “He wants to share his love with you as well, go on.”

                Abraham frowned, taking small steps forward before Louis pulled him down. He kissed the boy’s face, rubbing his sides, “see –more than enough room.”

                Abraham blushed, kissing each of his siblings, cuddling into Louis’ body. “Love you, mama…”

-

                “I forget how beautiful Sitka is.” Matthew looked around at the snow, “the home is exquisite, Harry.”

                “Thank you, sir.”

                Matthew smiled, “every time I think –I even see your statue –I cannot believe you are still with us.” He sighed, “They still bow to you –you saw when you came. They bow and cheer –and wish to see you again –the children as well.” He nodded to himself, “when you disappeared –I cried for a very long time.”

                Harry bowed his head.

                “I did not believe it –you would never get caught –or die in such a way.” Matthew shook his head, “but then years passed and you were nowhere… but then you were.” He chuckled, “I was surprised –angry –but also not so surprised. I know you hated it.”

                Harry looked up.

                “I know you did. You never said anything but –you were young, too young.” He breathed, “It was unfair for you –which is why you must be twenty-five to become a leader now.” Matthew looked at him, “I have made it so.”

                Harry swallowed thickly, “that –is good…sir… thank you.”

                Matthew smiled, “Abraham is very wolf-like, it is astounding.”

                “He is.”

                “Harry,” Matthew leaned forward, “do you think I will try to recruit your son?”

                “I do, sir.”

                Matthew sat back, “you are right.” Harry twitched. “But when I look at them –look at you, I cannot.” He bit his lip, “I have only ever seen you smile genuinely one time, when you were saying goodbye to everyone.” Matthew looked at him, “and now, you cannot stop smiling. –Abraham does have strong qualities, do not ignore that. Teach him how to be a wolf, like that he can teach his brother and sister as well.”

                Harry licked his lips, “yes, sir –thank you…”

                Matthew smiled, “be calm, alpha.” He lifted his hands, “look around, and breathe in what you have. What you’ve wanted for so long.” The alpha grabbed his hand, “you’ve achieved what wolves take years to achieve –happiness.” He grinned, squeezing Harry's hand, “love is patient, Harry, and you have waited long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	30. Long Enough II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> Part 2/2
> 
> note: these chapters will NOT focus on Harry and Louis' relationship. It focuses on the kids and their relationship with their parents and each other. I wanted to add more but then I would never stop writing and I would never actually get the chapter out. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for everything. The support, love and kindness. 
> 
> **not 100% proof read -eventually I will**

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

   

           “Demetrius!” Abraham ran after the wobbling toddler. “Stay here, please.” He picked up the squirming child by the armpits, bringing him back to the bathroom. “I know you do not like it, but mama says you have to sit –so sit!” Demetrius frowned while Abraham helped him onto his stool. He sat the boy down before sitting on the floor in front of him. “Goodness!”

Demetrius kicked his feet, “baba…”

“Baba is with Abi.” Abraham yawned, “After you sit on the toilet for five more minutes, we can go too.”

Demetrius yawned, “No poop.”

“Mama says you have to try.” Abraham stood up, “do not move.” He ran to the stairs, going down two at a time. “Mama!” He ran past his mother, quickly going back. “Mama, Deme says he does not have to poop.”

Louis turned around, smiling, “that is fine, baby –if he has not gone by now, he will not.” He looked down at Abigail, “just like your sister.”

Abigail squealed, kicking her small feet at her father. “Ama!”

Harry kissed each of her feet, “be careful, alpha –we do not kick.”

Abigail smiled, lifting her hand for her father. “Up!”

Harry swung her up, putting her on her feet, “go get your shoes, Abigail.”

“Yes, baba!”

Abraham watched her run off, “baba –when will Abigail turn into a wolf again?”

Harry stood up, “I am not sure, Abraham, I do not think she knows either.” He kissed the boy’s forehead then Louis’. “I will go get changed as well.”

Louis smiled, “I will go make snacks for the drive.” He looked down at Abraham, “may you go tell your brother he can get off the toilet.”

“Oh yeah!” Abraham ran to the stairs, going up quickly. He slid into the bathroom, “Deme!”

The boy jumped, “Abby!” He whined, “Scary…”

          Abraham lifted him up with difficulty, looking into the toilet. “Nothing.” He helped his brother put his pants back on. “Mama says you can get off –no, no!” He pushed the boy back to the bathroom, “wash your hands.” Abraham waited for Demetrius to finish before letting him run away.

He went to his own bedroom, “what to wear…?”

“Abby!” Abigail ran inside, tripping on his toys. “Ow.” She stood up, “toys!” Abigail tried hitting him but Abraham caught her hand. “Baba says if you hit then you are going to be in big trouble, Abi.” He let go, “do not hit me.”

Abigail crossed her short arms, growling, “Toys!”

“What about my toys?”

“Move!”

Abraham sighed, “Stop screaming, please.” He grabbed his socks from his sock drawer. “I will pick up my toys before we leave.”

Abigail laid on his nest, rolling around, “want ama.”

“Mama is down stairs.” He put on his socks quickly, “baba said you have to get dressed –go.”

Abigail crawled out of the room on her hands on feet, currently on the hunt for her twin.

Abraham moved the toy she had tripped on, just in case she came barging in again.

-

“Ama,” Demetrius kicked his feet quietly, “where going?”

“We are going to the big plane, baby, to see Liam and Zayn –and Isaac and Eva.”

“Eva!” Abigail screamed.

“You do not need to scream, pup.”

“Yes, baba.”

Abraham yawned, “Mama, can I sleep on the plane –I am really tired.”

“Yes, precious, of course and why are you so tired?”

Abraham looked at Abigail who held hands with her twin. “Abi always comes in my room too early.”

Harry looked in the rearview, “Abigail, what have I said about that?”

The alpha whined, “No going…”

“Exactly.” Harry turned into the terminal, “not again, Abigail.”

“Yes, baba.”

“Baba –I want my blanket.”

“It is in the back, you will wait until we drop off the car.”

Demetrius whined loudly, “no –now… please…”

“No, Demetrius.”

“Ama!” The boy began crying, “Need it!”

Louis reached to the back seat, wiping his face, “listen to baba, my love –just a moment.”

Abigail wiped his face as well, “calm, Deme…calm.”

“Want it!”

“Omega.” Harry spoke and Demetrius covered his mouth. “What have I just said? When we exit the car –you may stay here if you cannot behave.”

Demetrius cried behind his hands, dropping his head. Abraham removed his scarf, “here, Deme –use this.”

“Oh, thank you, Abby –see Deme?”

           The boy clutched it tight as they came to a stop. Harry put the car in park, getting out. Demetrius cried louder when he opened the door. The alpha rubbed his face against the boy’s face until Demetrius did it back. He wiggled to get out –something Louis learned about him was how much he hated tight space. Harry licked his face, scenting him lightly, “you must calm down –you will not always receive what you want.”

“Mm!”

“Come,” He unbuckled the child and let him sniff his gland, “let us get your blanket now.”

“Deme!” Abigail held out her hand, “ama, want out too!”

Abraham groaned, “Abigail, just wait.”

“Abraham,” Louis warned, “tone it down. –Abigail, be patient.”

“Yes, ama.” “Yes, mama.”

Abraham was going through a stage where he tried playing the parent. Harry had put him in his place about it a few times. He sometimes screamed at them when they were misbehaving instead of coming to get one of them.

          Abraham was five –he was starting school very soon, and although the boy had grown tremendously –he was still afraid. Abraham still had the biggest heart and he still was the sweetest boy. His hair had grown even longer, so much so that Louis cut it so it was sitting just below his shoulders. His speech had gotten so much better –Harry finally stopped picking on him. His classes with Solomon had went so well that Abigail and Demetrius were also taking classes while they went to wolf school as well.

         Both children could transform –Abigail had taken a bit longer than her brother to grasp her transformation though. Abigail and Demetrius were all white, just like Harry. Whenever Louis went anywhere, people would tell them how much they looked like Harry and Louis couldn’t be happier about it.

         Abigail was bouncy but she was the sweetest thing. She was very aggressive and protective, like Abraham. She liked being outside in the snow all the time and she really liked transforming. She looked up to Abraham a lot but, even more so, to Harry. She came off as very independent, like Louis, but she had a huge soft spot in her heart. If someone was upset or crying, Abigail turned to mush –her exterior faded in seconds. She listened very well, and retained information very well –Just like Abraham.

         Demetrius was her twin but also her opposite. They did like the same things, and they were always together –but he was quiet. He liked to play alone –and he liked water a lot. Demetrius was faster to control his transformation but he didn’t transform often. Harry had to set up days where he, Deme, and his siblings would go practice hunting just so the child has an excuse to change. Demetrius liked puzzles and adored his mother –just like Abraham.

         Abraham was breaking boundaries every day. He hunted with Harry, on foot –and he was able to keep up. The boy would be the first half-breed to go to a full-bred school. The alpha’s senses were beyond even Harry’s understanding. Abraham liked being challenged so Harry would often take him into the woods and they would play hide and seek –sometimes Abraham wouldn’t find him but sometimes he did. The boy was fast on his feet and did puzzles in minutes. Louis would sometimes watch him, while he’d write in his journal, and just become so confused as to how he produced a child who could just demolish a standard. Abraham had taken a life –an unfair life –and crushed it beneath his fingers. Harry and him would talk at night, about him, about his development –there was only up for him.

       The first year was tough. People threw parties for them a lot. It did help the children to make friends and learn to play with others, so Louis was happy for that. They traveled to Barrow to see their family –it was even worse over there. Louis barely saw his alpha and all of his children. He was being pulled one way and everyone else was pulled the other.

They were going now for a ‘Styles family vacation’, as Harry called it, to see them again.

         “Everyone out.” Harry spoke, opening Abigail’s door. He unclipped her, “Listen very clearly, I do not want anyone saying I did not say this.” He looked at his son in his arms, then Abby, then Abigail. “If there is bad behavior, the next time we come to Barrow it will be only your mother and I.”

“The last time we came,” Louis spoke, “there was crying on the plane because of headphones –no one will touch the headphones this time.”

“No!” Abigail groaned, “Movie!”

Harry grabbed her face in one motion, “would you like to stay home?”

Abigail shook her head quickly, “no baba.”

He removed his hand, “show me you can behave and I will consider it on the plane ride back.” He opened the door wider, setting Demetrius down with his blanket. “Everyone out, go to the back and grab your suitcases.”

“Yes, baba.” “Yes, baba.” “Yes, baba.”

-

“Hello!” Liam opened his arms for hugs, “oh my goodness, you all are so big!”

Abraham bowed to Liam before hugging him, “hi Liam.”

Liam touched his face then his hair “oh, it looks amazing –so much shorter.” He smiled, “Abraham –you look so grown up.”

“Thank you, Liam.”

Liam picked up Abigail, “and you, so big!”

Louis smiled, “too big –they grow so fast.”

“They really do –come in, come in.” Liam ushered them inside, “how was the flight?”

“Much better than last time.” Harry kissed Liam’s cheek, “it is very good to see you, omega.”

“As always, Harry –Zayn, Isaac, Eva!” Liam touched Demetrius’ head who was clutching Louis’ leg. “Such a beautiful boy –those eyes get me every time.”

Zayn came out first, “Welcome back.” He hugged Harry first, “very good to see you again.”

“Abby!” Isaac smiled going straight for him. “Hi, Abby, how are you?”

Abraham smiled “good, Isa.” He hugged the boy, “I missed you a lot.”

Isaac grinned, grabbing the alpha’s hand, “I missed you too –mamma says he does not know why because we talk on the phone every day.”

Abraham kissed the omega’s forehead, “not the same.” He looked back at his suitcase, “I brought you some things.”

“Oh, thank you.” Isaac blushed, biting his lip, “I cannot wait to show you what I can do as a wolf now.”

“Isa!” Abigail stood in front of Abraham, “Hi –Eva please!”

“Eva is playing upstairs.” He patted her back and kissed her cheek, “go to her.” Isaac looked back at Abraham, “your hair looks so nice –I like it.”

Abraham touched his hair, now up to his shoulders, “thank you.” He looked at Isaac’s hair that reached his lower back, “yours is so long.”

Isaac shook it, “I like it like this, I have gotten used to it.”

Abraham smiled, “I like it too.”

-

Isaac took a running start, climbing the tall tree in the back of his house. Abraham looked up at him, “that’s cool, Isa!”

Isaac went higher before jumping down. Abraham quickly tried to catch him, missing, but the omega landed on his feet. “Oh –wow.” Isaac made cute noises while Abraham scratched his ear, “that was amazing, Isa.” He looked up, “dangerous, but amazing.”

Isa slowly changed back, shivering, “cold.”

Abraham quickly removed his jacket to put around the omega, “I got you.” He helped him stand, “that was really c-c-cool.”

“T-thanks.” Isaac smiled, “I-I-I worked on it for a-a long t-time.”

          “I-I-sa,” Abraham chattered, now cold, “You are freezing.” He walked the boy inside, to the fire place, where Demetrius was playing quietly.  “Stay here, Isa.” He kissed his nose and rubbed his arms to warm the omega up, “I will bring you something warm.” He then kissed Demetrius who wiggled away from the affection.

“Mm, alone!”

“Okay, Deme.” Abraham shrugged at his friend, “he likes being alone –baba and mama say to let him be.”

“I see.” Isaac stared at him, “can I sit by the fire, Deme?”

The boy nodded, continuing to play.

Abraham shook his head, “I will be back.” He turned around, bumping into Eva. “Oh, excuse me.”

“Abby! Abby!” The girl ran around him with his sister, “like your hair!”

“Thank you, Eva.” He stopped her from running, “I like your hair.”

“Thank you!”

Eva and Abigail should have been twins. The two were best friends, and if Abigail wasn’t taking the phone from Abraham to talk to her than Eva was doing it to Isaac.

“Abi –Abi!” Abraham shouted, “Leave Demetrius alone –he wants to be alone.”

Abigail frowned, crawling towards her brother, “Deme, come play…”

“Mm!”

“Abigail!” Abraham shouted, “Leave him alone!”

“Ama says you no scream at me!”

“Ugh!” Abraham walked away to where the adults were. “Baba, excuse me.” He laid his head on Harry’s side, “baba.”

“Yes, alpha, what is the matter?”

“You remember when we talked about ‘tattle-telling’? I am not –I am just trying to help.”

“I remember.” Harry stood, putting a hand on his back, “what is wrong?”

“Abigail is bothering Demetrius, and I told her to stop –but she is not listening. He wants to be alone.”

“Okay, Abraham.” Harry walked with him back into the den where Abigail was trying to coax her twin out of the corner. “Abigail.”

Her head shot to her father, “…yes, baba?”

“Leave your brother alone.”

“But –but,”

“Now, alpha.”

Abigail crawled to Eva, whining, “trying to help.”

“Abraham told you to leave him alone and you did not listen. When Demetrius wants to be alone, leave him alone. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, baba.”

Harry squatted next to his son who grabbed onto his knee, “are you okay, omega?” Demetrius whimpered, lifting his arms to be held. “Would you like to come sit with me?”

“Yes, please…”

“Okay, pup.” Harry lifted him, looking down at the children. “Abraham is not your parent but he is your older brother, you must listen when he is trying to help.”

“Yes, baba –sorry, Abby.”

“It is fine –Demetrius likes being alone –mama always talks about respect so respect.”

Abigail bowed her head, “baba –Abby is being mean.”

“Abraham is telling you the truth –come here.”

                She stood up, running to Harry’s legs, “mean, mean!”

                “You may feel as you please.” He walked away with the twins, “but it does not change what is right and what is wrong.”

-

Abraham let Isaac cuddle closer to him as they all got comfortable for the movie. “Okay, Isa?”

“Yes, Abby.”

Eva sat up, “Isaac,” She held up the popcorn bowl for him. “Want?”

“No thank you, Eva.”

Eva shook the bowl at Abby, “want?”

“I do not, thank you.”

“Why did pabbi pop popcorn if no one is having?” The little girl sighed, putting the bowl in-between her, Abigail and Demetrius. “We eat all the popcorn then –here Deme.”

“No thank you…”

“Deme,” Abraham spoke, “it’s popcorn, it comes from corn.”

The small omega looked into the bowl, grabbing one. He chewed it before grabbing another one. “Like it.”

Abigail patted his back, “good job, Deme!”

The omega blushed as the movie started, “Thank you…”

-

“Together!” Zayn shouted, clapping his hands at Abraham and his son. “Run, run!”

Abraham ran beside Isaac, keeping the pace with the black wolf. He jumped over a log, dodging a couple of bushes as well. “Left, Isa!”

           Isaac ran left, seeing the white wolf Abraham was talking about. He ran faster after his uncle took off in a sprint, growling as he neared Harry’s tail. Abraham held onto his sharp stick, running past Zayn, eyes set on his father. Harry could easily run faster, Abraham knew he’d never catch him if he did. “Isa, up the tree!”

        The omega slowed down, climbing the tree with ease. He ran along the branches, taking a big leap before jumping on top of his uncle. He bit the alpha on the neck, snarling. Harry spun, throwing the wolf off. He moved just before Abraham jumped on top of him, leaving his son to slide through the snow.

       Abraham and Isaac moved around Harry slowly, watching the green eyes that flickered to both of them. Isaac moved first, getting knocked down like a doll. Abraham ran at Harry next, stick held firmly in his hand. Harry jumped on him, pinning his body to the floor. Abraham huffed, exhausted, “no fair…”

Harry licked his face making him laugh. He hugged his father’s head, “baba!”

Harry nuzzled him gently, silently telling him he did a good job.

Abraham giggled, “I love you, baba.”

Harry licked him once more before moving away.

“No –no –no fair!” Isaac shivered, being lifted by his father in a heated blanket.

Zayn kissed his son, “you did very good, Isaac. You and Abraham are a very good team.”

Isaac pouted, cuddling further into Zayn’s hold, “thank you, faðir.” He whined when a rough wind hit him. “Home!”

“Okay, pup.” Zayn licked his red cheeks, “we will go home and take a nice hot shower.”

Abraham climbed onto Harry’s back, hugging him as the large wolf tottered beside Zayn and Isaac. “With cocoa?”

“Yeah!” Isaac agreed, “Lots of cocoa!”

-

“Abigail!” Louis called, “come inside, please!” The white wolf stumbled up to him, shaking the snow off her body. “It’s time for dinner, princess, come in.”

Abigail stepped inside, rolling onto her back, changing back into flesh. “Cold, ama.”

“It is much colder here, alpha.” He picked her up with a thick blanket, cradling the small pup in his arms. “Did you have fun running around?”

“Yes, ama.” The girl burrowed herself in the blanket. “Deme?”

“Deme is with baba and Abraham, almost ready to eat.” He walked upstairs with her, “let’s get dressed so we may join them.”

“Yes, ama.” Abigail yawned, “Eva?”

“She is waiting as well.” Louis set her down on the guest bed. “You are very cold, baby.” He kissed her pouting lip, pressing their noses together. “That is why when ama calls you the first time, you are supposed to come.”

 “Yes, ama.” Abigail whined, hugging Louis’ face. “Tired…”

 “I know you are, after dinner,” He put on her clothes swiftly, “we will go straight to bed, how is that?”

 “Mm,” The small alpha held onto Louis’ hand, becoming quite needy. “Ama…”

“I understand, baby.” He lifted her, rocking his child side to side while they went down. “Ama understands…”

-

“Hello Deme,” Louis sat beside him, “what are you doing, baby?”

Demetrius grabbed onto Louis’ hand while he continued putting together a puzzle. “Puzzle…”

“Oh, how beautiful.” Louis smiled, kissing his little hand, “is that the puzzle that your brother gave you?”

“Yes, ama…”

“May I help?”

Demetrius nodded quickly, creeping into Louis’ lap. Louis scooted forward, helping the boy put a few pieces together. “Deme, do you think you want to go outside after your puzzle?”

“No, ama.”

“No? You don’t want to play with everyone as a wolf, baby?”

Demetrius whined, pressing his back against Louis, “no…”

“I see,” He kissed the top of his head, “you do not like being a wolf sometimes?”

Demetrius stopped playing with his puzzle pieces and turned around. He hugged Louis’ torso, whimpering into his shirt. “Not a wolf.”

“You are a wolf, my love.” Louis rubbed his back, “you are a beautiful wolf.”

“Don’t wanna!”

“Okay,” Louis lifted his face, wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks, “you do not want to be a wolf, Deme?”

“No, ama –do not like –scary…”

“Okay, precious.” Louis smiled, licking his button nose, “then you may be whatever you’d like to be.”

-

“Mama,” Abraham leaned back on his hands while Louis put a bandage on his toe. “I cannot change like Deme and Abi, but I can still run really fast –baba says it makes me even more of a wolf.”

“Your baba is very right, precious.” Louis kissed his foot, “makes you ten times more.”

Abraham smiled, “um –Deme does not like to change –so, does that still make him a wolf?”

Louis thought about it, “I think it makes him more of a wolf as well.”

“Why?”

“Because he knows exactly what he wants. –it is in inner wolf, just like you. It will not change who he is.”

Abraham nodded, “Deme does like water.” He grinned, “He could be a fish?”

Louis smirked, “maybe he was supposed to be one.”

“Fishy Deme.” Abraham sighed, wiggling his toes, “Deme is sweet –Abigail,” He made a face, “is loud.”

“She is, is there something wrong with that?”

“Sometimes –when she comes in my room and starts screaming.”

Louis chuckled, “but –she is your still your sister, loud or not.”

“I know, mama, I love them a lot –I try to teach them things.”

“You all could have been triplets because you are all so similar.”

Abraham bit his lip, smiling, “baba says were are three parts of one.” He sat up and kissed his mother’s forehead, “I think we are five parts of one –you and baba too.”

Louis hugged him tight, “such a good boy, Abby.” He squeezed him tight, making his son laugh. “So proud of you, Abraham.”

-

“You have to run faster.”

Abraham was hunched over, breathing hard, “yes, baba.”

“If you want to climb the tree then you need to pick up more speed in the take off.”

“Yes, baba.”

Harry lifted the boy, patting his back, “you are tired, we will take a break.”

“Baba!” Abigail raised her hand from where she and Demetrius watched on the front steps of the house. “I can try too?”

“No, because if you fall, you will die.”

Abigail frowned, sitting back “Yes, baba.”

Harry set Abraham next to his brother, “I will bring everyone a snack.”

“Thank you, baba.” Abraham laid down on his back, “it is so hard!”

Demetrius looked down at him, doll in hand. “Climbing tree?”

“Yes.” Abraham yawned, “it is too tall.” He held up his hands, “I need paws –claws –like Isa.”

Abigail crawled over his face, their noses touching. “Mama says no talk like that, Abby.”

“I know.” Abraham touched her head, “but it would be easier.”

Demetrius scooted closer to him, “like you –like this.”

“Yeah!” Abigail agreed, “Love you like this –baba says you a strong –strong –strong wolf!”  
                “I say it because it is true.” Harry came out with a tray in hand. He set it on the floor before sitting down himself. “What were we talking about?”

Demetrius eyed the pretzel sticks, scooting closer to the tray. Abigail sat herself in her father’s lap, “Abby want paws and claws.”

“Abraham.”

“I was just saying that it would be easier, baba, not that I want to be a wolf.”

“Well you are already a wolf –I do not see why you would want to be something you already are.”

                “Baba…” Demetrius crawled to Harry’s knee, “I want pretzel.”

“Go on, pup.”

“Thank you.” Demetrius took one, breaking the pretzel stick into different sized pieces. He gave one to Abigail, then Abraham and then Harry before taking the smallest piece for himself.

“Demetrius,” Harry touched his face, “I have brought many pretzel sticks, you did not need to share.”

Demetrius whined softly into Harry’s side, hiding his face when the attention was on him. “Mm!”

“Relax, omega.” He scooped him up with one arm, setting him in his lap beside his sister. “Thank you for sharing.”

Abraham ate his pretzel, reaching for an apple slice. “Baba, when will Demetrius become more comfortable –and not be so shy?”

Harry kissed Demetrius’ head, “everything takes time –when he is ready then he will feel comfortable, right?” The small omega nodded into Harry’s chest, nibbling on his pretzel piece. “And if he does not, completely, then we are still here for him, are we not?”

“We are!” Abigail held up her pretzel. “My twin!” She tickled him on his side, making him giggle. “My omega with one green eye and one blue –beautiful!”

“That is right.” Harry kissed her, “very good, Abigail.”

Abraham raised his hand, “and me?”

Abigail grinned, “big brother wolf!”

Abraham shook his head, trying to remove a small blush, “silly Abigail…”

-

“And then I almost died.”

“Almost died!” Abigail whined, “No…”

“Almost, baby –ama is still here.”

Demetrius wiped his face, “and then, ama?”

Louis smiled softly, “and then you were born –and baba and I were the happiest beings in the world.”

Abigail kissed her mother, then Demetrius, “love you, ama.”

“And I love you, princess.” He laid the girl in her own bed before doing the same for Demetrius. “Deme, do you want some tea, baby?”

The boy shook his head, clutching his blanket (Abraham’s old blanket) and his doll close. “I am okay, ama.”

“Okay, big boy.” Louis kissed his forehead, “ama loves you so much, okay?”

“Love you.”

Louis smiled, rubbing his cheek before going to Abigail, “Abi,” He smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed. “Do you need tea?”

“A little bit, ama.” Abigail curled onto her side, kissing Louis’ leg. “Just a little.”

“Okay, baby, I will go bring some –okay?”

“Okay –oh –but –just in case –I fall sleep… I can have my kisses now?”

“Of course.” Louis chuckled, kissing her forehead, “I love you.”

“Love you!”

Louis left their night light on, going to the door. “And everyone said goodnight to Abby and baba?”

“Yes, ama.” “Yes, ama.”

“Very good, “I will be back –sweet dreams.”

“Night, ama!”

Louis walked to Abraham’s room, finding the boy reading. “Knock, knock.”

Abraham looked up, “hi, mama.”

“Hello, precious.” He peeked at the book, “reading?”

“Yeah, a book that baba bought me from Barrow.” He showed Louis the cover, “It is like riddles.”

“Very nice, baby.” Louis sat at the end of his bed, “I am giving kisses goodnight –is that alright?”

“Yep!” Abraham grinned, opening his arms, “kisses, please.”

Louis tackled the boy gently, kissing over his face. “My big boy –like an adult!” He breathed in, “every time I think you cannot get any wiser, you do.”

Abraham smiled, “thank you, mama.”

“I love you very much, Abraham.” Louis held up his hand to his son’s, “best friends?”

“Best friends, mama.”

Louis kissed him once more, “thank you for always taking care of your brother and sister even though they annoy you sometimes.”

Abraham shrugged, touching over Louis’ face, “I love them a lot.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Louis sat up, “did you say goodnight to baba?”

“Not yet,” the boy yawned, “Can I after I finish?”

“Of course.” He stood, “I will be down stairs, I was going to make your sister some tea.” Louis shrugged, “but she is too tired, she will not be awake now.”

Abraham shook his head, “she always falls asleep.”

Louis winked at him, “come down when you are ready to say goodnight.” He walked around the second floor, picking up little toys, and papers. Louis made sure the lights were off before walking down the wooden steps, “alpha?”

Harry walked out of the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder, “yes, Camellia?”

Louis smiled, going to him, “I was only looking for you.” He kissed Harry once, hands on his hips. “You are doing dishes?”

Harry nodded “I am.” He bumped their noses together, “you are cold.”

“Just a little.” He walked to the sink, “The woman who is writing the book about us will come again tomorrow?”

“Yes, omega.” Harry dried the pot, “she wants to ask more questions –Mary said she has not stopped talking to her about the birth process.”

Louis smiled, playing with a clean cup, “it is a little strange –I feel like a celebrity.”

Harry set the pot down, “as long as you are happy –feel as you want.”

Louis bit his lip, “will you shower with me tonight?”

“I will, my love, every night.” Harry stood in front of him, arms crossed. “Demetrius shifted today when I bathed him.”

“Oh,” Louis cooed, “lovely.”

“Yes, I bathed him as a wolf and in the flesh.” Harry smiled to himself, “he is very sweet.”

“So sweet,” Louis closed his eyes, “my baby.”

“Your heat is coming soon.”

Louis nodded, blushing, “yes…”

“How would you like,” Harry grabbed his hands, “to stay at Zayn and Liam’s vacation home while the children stay with Esther?”

“That sounds better than last year.” Louis’ eyes grew, “the snow was very cold.”

“I know, omega,” Harry kissed him, holding him close to his chest, “the snow conceals smells, I am sorry.”

Louis yawned, “It is fine –I think that would be lovely.” He looked up, “I love you.”

Harry touched Louis’ neck, running his fingers over Louis’ necklace, “and I you, omega.”

“Will you love me tomorrow?”

“Yes, omega.”

“And the next day?”

“No.”

“Harry!”

Harry grinned, dimple showing, “I will adore you.”

“Silly alpha.”

“Baba?” Abraham walked to them, “I am here to say goodnight.”

Harry kneeled, touching his chin, “how are you feeling?”

“Good,” Abraham smiled, “tired but good.”

“That is good, alpha.” Harry poked his stomach, “you did a very good job today –as you always do.”

Abraham bowed his head, “Thank you, baba.” He poked Harry’s forehead, “you did too.”

Harry smirked, “I always do.”

Abraham giggled, hugging Harry tight, “silly baba.”

Harry picked him up, grabbing onto Louis’ hand, “silly –silly –I am always silly.”

Abraham laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, “Silly…but warm.” The small alpha closed his eyes as they walked up each step, “warm baba…”

And if the sight of Harry tucking Abraham in bed didn’t melt the rest of his cold little heart, then waking up to his alpha -his husband, making breakfast with three children running around behind him, did.

-

_“…I want stability and happiness for myself, for my past, for my future… I want to hold my omega so close and never let them go –I want my child to smile when they see me and want to be near me. I want love -…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	31. The End I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title from: Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka *
> 
> Please, let me just say a huge huge huge thank you to unicornioazul-rcq (her tumblr) for drawing a fanart for CLH. She is so talented and this is the first time I have never had something drawn for my stories and I am so grateful. Please send her love and send her picture love. It is amazing.
> 
> This is the end. I really was not going to do another chapter but then I ended up doing two -_-  
> This literally has pieces of a lot of things. So it is sort of an epilogue but not. I just wanted everyone to have some understanding of what happened in the end and I wanted everyone to have a love life -thing sorta. Idk, but I like it
> 
> Thank you all for everything -everything everything! You've been so beautiful and kind to me. This story was so fun to write and I feel so blessed because of all of you.  
> Hopefully you will join me on my next journey. Bless.

**[CLH Fanart](http://unicornioazul-rcq.tumblr.com/post/166691189171/baba) by [unicornioazul-rcq](http://unicornioazul-rcq.tumblr.com/)**

“Abigail!” Louis called from the bathroom. He wiped down the counter, rinsing off the twin’s toothbrushes as well.

                The girl came running, “yes ama?”

                “Why is there so much water on the counter top?” He lifted the soaked paper towel, “I need an answer.”

                The small alpha rocked back and forth, “I made a little mess.”

                “Do you think you should have cleaned your ‘little’ mess?”

                “Yes ama.”

                “Please go grab some paper towels and clean this up.”

                Abigail kissed Louis’ hand before running out of the room. He shook his head with a little smile, leaving the bathroom to find Abraham. “Abby baby.”

                “Yes mama?” Abraham looked up from Harry’s phone, “yes?”

                Louis tapped on his wrist, “homework, baby, you will have to talk to Isaac after.”

                Abraham frowned but nodded, “yes mama –Isa, I have to call you back after I finish.”

                “Thank you.” Louis smiled, dodging his daughter when she ran to the bathroom. He went down stairs to the kitchen, “alpha.”

                “Yes, omega.” Harry stirred the pot, “do you need help, Camellia?”

                “No.” Louis looked beyond Harry’s body at the large pot of creamy pasta. “It smells delicious.” He looked around, “and where is Deme?”

                “Hiding.” Harry tapped his foot against one of the bottom cabinets. “He has decided that he does not want to have after-school with Solomon today.” Harry reached over, grabbing a fork. “Although I have explained that I do not care –and he will still have to,” he tried it. “He has still chosen to hide.”

                Louis kneeled in front of the cabinets, opening them slowly. “Deme.”

                “No…” Demetrius whined, curling closer to the large bag of rice. “Ama close.”

                “I will not.” Louis sat down, “may you come out of there?”

                Demetrius shook his head, “no.” He clutched his favorite doll and blanket close. “Do not want school today, please…”

                “Why not, baby? –hm?”

                Demetrius said nothing, biting hard on the corner of the blanket instead. Harry squatted quickly, surprising both of them, “Demetrius.” He held a piece of shrimp up for the child. “Would you like to try this?” And the boy would because he adored food. Demetrius tried anything and Louis, (and Harry), were grateful for it.

                Demetrius opened his mouth, letting Harry feed him, “mm.” He chewed, scooting a little further out of the cabinets, “more, please, baba…”

                Harry licked his finger before grabbing Demetrius’ chin, “after you finish school with Solomon.”

                “Mm!” He whimpered, scooting backwards. “No…”

                “Does Solomon hurt you?”

                “No…”

                “Is he mean?”

                “No…”

                “Then you will have school today.” Harry stood, grabbing two shrimp. He fed one to Louis then another one for Demetrius.”

                “Oh wow, Harry.” Louis nodded, chewing, “that is delicious.”

                “Thank you.” Harry kissed his cheek, “It is your recipe, I take from the best.”

                Louis grinned, kissing him back, “and you perfect it.”

                “Baba…” Demetrius scooted out once again, “I –I want a nap –before Solo.”

                “You would like a nap?” Harry looked at his watch, “he will be here in ten minutes –fifteen if he is late.”

                “Ama!” Demetrius began crying, crawling into Louis’ lap. “No school!”

                “Why, baby, what is wrong?” Louis hugged the boy close, “why no school?”

                “Tired!”

                “Instead of hiding you could have been sleeping.” Harry stood, “school is very important, Demetrius.”

                “Deme!” Abigail ran into the kitchen, “where are you –hey!” She slid next to Louis, “what’s wrong, Deme?” She licked his face and he swatted her away, “Deme!”

                “Demetrius, do not hit.” Louis kissed him, letting the boy hide his face in his neck. “Your sister is only trying to help.”

                “Yeah! Trying to help!” She crossed her arms, “do not even know why you cry!”

                “Nor is it of your concern.” Harry spoke, stuffing a piece of shrimp into the girl’s mouth before she could complain.

                “Baba!” She chewed, “it is good but you did it on purpose!”

                “Thank you and I did.”

                Louis rubbed his son’s back, “Harry, leave my daughter be.” He looked at her, “he does not wish to go to school with Solomon today, Abi, would there be a reason why?”

                “No, Deme likes Solo –especially when he gives candy,” she grinned. “But Deme gets really nervous answering questions.” She kissed his little fingers, “but he always gets them right, ama!”

                “I see.” Louis bounced the boy to get him to look. “Deme, is that why you do not want to do school today?”

                The boy rubbed his face with his blanket, “tired –and –and do not want school again.”

                Harry swooped him up, “okay.” He turned off the stove and licked the omega’s face. “Then today we will skip school, but only today, understand?”

                Demetrius whined, licking Harry back. “Nap…”

                “Then let us take a nap together –you will be too tired and anxious to have extra school today.”

                “Yes, baba.” He kissed Harry’s nose before laying his head on Harry’s shoulder, “love you.”

                “And I love you.”

                “Hey!” Abigail pouted, “I do not want to go to school again!”

                Louis pinched her nose gently, “you will go to school.”

                “No fair!”

                Louis picked her up, kicking the cabinet doors closed. “As your father would say; ‘life is not fair’.”

-

                “Isa, Isa –look!” Abraham put the phone in his pocket. He took a deep breath of the icy air and took a fast running start up the tree in their backyard. He dug his fingers into the bark, clenching his feet at the pain. Abraham climbed quickly, focusing his eyes on his target (just like his baba taught him). Once he was at the top, he took the phone out, “Isa?”

                “I am here.”

                “Look.” He pointed the phone at the snowed ground. “I did it.”

                “Wow Abby!” Isaac sat up quickly, “that is incredible!”

                “Thanks!” Abraham rubbed the back of his neck, “you inspired me.”

                Isaac bit his lip, “I am glad I could…”

                “Abby!” Abigail closed the door after her twin stepped outside. “Mama said we can play outside –Abby?”

                Abraham giggled, pointing the camera at them.

                “Abby?” Demetrius looked around for a little bit, seeing a flower popping out of the snow. The boy ran to it and kneeled in front of it, “pretty.”

                “Deme we have to find Abby, not flowers –silly.” Abigail looked around, sniffing the air. “Too cold.” She rubbed her nose, “Mama said I cannot change.” She pouted, “Abby! Abby –it is me –Abigail!”

                “Boo!”

                “Ah!” Abigail ran straight for her twin, knocking him on top of the flower. She grabbed her hand, pulling him towards the house. “A monster, Deme! Run!”

                “Ama –baba!” Demetrius cried loudly, dragging after his sister who slammed the door behind them.

                Abraham covered his face, “oh no…” He groaned, “I am in so much trouble.”

                Isaac frowned, “maybe –they will not tell…?”

                “Deme is crying…” Abraham sighed, “I will call you back later, Isa –hopefully.”

                “Okay, Abby, good luck… love you.”

                “Love you…” Abraham stuck the phone in his pocket. He carefully slid down one branch, stopping when Harry came outside with the twins. The alpha took no time finding Abraham up in the tree.

                “Get down.”

                Abraham looked around, stomach knotting at the height. He bit his lip, foot slipping when he tried moving.

                “Abby! You scared us, meanie!”

                Demetrius wiped his red cheeks, “broke my flower!”

                “Abraham,” Harry was staring daggers at the alpha. “Get down, now.”

                “I –I can’t, baba –it is too high.”

                “You were able to get up there –you can get down.”

                Abraham wiped his face when a tear fell. “I –I,” He sniffled, “I –I can’t do it…” Harry just stared, face clear of emotion. Abraham swallowed hard, moving slowly. His hands were shaking –his legs even more –so when his foot touched another branch, he slipped.

                He felt the wind knock out of him when he opened his eyes, staring at his father’s green ones.

                Harry caught him with ease, not even the twins registered the alpha’s speed. “Abigail, Demetrius, go inside.” He set the boy on his feet and the twins disappeared.

                Abraham quickly bowed his head, arms at his sides. “I –I am sorry, baba.” He cried, mostly out of fear and disappointment. “I was not trying to scare them…”

                “Then why did you?”

                “I do not know…” His shoulders shook, “I did not think they would get so scared…”

                “You are older than them, Abraham, and I think you forget that sometimes. You must be an example.”

                Abraham nodded quietly.

                “I have told you never to climb unless I am there.” He grabbed the alpha’s hands, “your nails are bleeding because you did not wear gloves, another thing I told you.” He lifted the boy’s face in one motion, “you are showing your brother and sister that it is okay to disobey, and to put their lives in danger.”

                Abraham clenched his teeth.

                “You are still very young but you have been wise since the day I met you –show me that. You got stuck because you think you are ready to do what you should not. Whether you are trying to impress Isaac or prove something to yourself –I do not know.” He stepped closer and the smaller alpha flinched, “you need to think before you do.”

                Abraham had large tears running down his cheeks but he kept Harry’s gaze. “Yes, baba…”

                “Why did you do it?”

                “To –show Isa…”

                “Is Isaac going to bring you out of the tree?”

                “No.”

                “I am teaching you little by little. You are a child, Abraham. You do not have paws –you do not have claws.”

                Abraham cried harder, “yes, baba.”

                “You have hands and you have feet. Things are harder for you here. In school it is harder and in life it will be as well. You must go above the bar, it is unfortunate, but you must. Beings will look down on you because you cannot transform –show them,” he pressed two fingers to the boy’s head, “with this.”

                Abraham nodded, trying not to wipe at his fat tears and stuffy nose.

                “You are freezing, your nails are bleeding, and if you would have fallen, you would have broken something.” Harry moved aside, “go inside.”

-

                “He hates me…” Abraham whispered into his mother’s arms. “He hates me, mama…”

                Louis cradled Abraham in his lap, “Abraham, you and I know that baba loves you.”

                Abraham whimpered, sobbing, “I disappointed him, mama… he is disappointed.”

                “He is.” Louis lifted the child’s face, “but you must understand that your father is only angry –and disappointed, at himself.” Abraham gave Louis a funny look. Louis licked his lips, “when –when CJ came one time –to the house –do you remember? We had to go to court with him and he was very angry?”

                Abraham nodded, eyes growing annoyed.

                “When we arrived home, Harry was furious –but only because he was not there –because he had no control over the situation.” Louis sighed, “it is a flaw, one he tries hard to work on. He is upset because you were wrong is climbing that tree –I am even upset.” He ran his fingers through Abraham’s hair, “but he is angry because if you would have fallen, he would not have been there to catch you.”

                “But –but he is not always going to be there, mama…”

                “But he wants to be.” Louis kissed Abraham’s forehead, “you are still so small in my eyes –wolves –full-breeds are raised so much faster, you see it with your sister and brother. We –we are half-breeds and so things are different for us, we have to remember that, baby. There is nothing wrong with being half-breeds, we were both born like this.” He smiled, “but it does mean we have to work just a little harder than everyone else. Not because we are trying to be better than them, but because no one should pity us –look down at us.” He pressed his nose to Abraham’s, “baba is complicated –he is emotional, and he was worried. Do not ever confuse his anger or worry with his love for you.” Louis bopped his nose, “because your father adores you.”

                Abraham nodded, laying his head on Louis’ chest, “yes, mama.”

                Louis swayed the boy back and forth, “do you believe me, Abby?”

                Abraham cried low, “I do, mama…”

-

                Abraham swallowed hard before knocking, “excuse me…?”

                Harry looked away from his computer, “come in, Abraham.”

                Abraham took short steps, biting his lip once he was in front of Harry. “I –am sorry for bothering.”

                “You are not.” Harry typed something before facing the boy. “What is it?”

                The young alpha rubbed his arm, “I –I am upset.”

                “About?”

                “I am upset at myself.”

                Harry leaned back in the chair, “why?”

                “Because I disappointed you –and I made a big mistake.” Abraham covered his eyes when he couldn’t control his tears. “I did not mean to hurt you –o –o –or Abi and Deme –or –or mama!”

                Harry grabbed his little hips, “Abraham, look at me.”

                Abraham put his hands down, hiccuping, “I think –that I forget you are but a child and you will do things like this. You are my first child,” He wiped Abby’s tears away with his thumb, “and you are bound to make mistakes. I must handle certain situations with a little more care and love –which I may sometimes lack.” He brung the boy closer, “but, I also think, you forget that you are a child sometimes. You forget that you will make mistakes as well –and you must forgive yourself or you will never live life. I have always been very serious and then I met you and your mother and my mentality has changed a lot. Even when you think you are done growing, you are not. You did something that I would have done –I was angry because you were in a tree and I did not know. I was not paying attention –I was angry because if something happens to you, it is my fault.”

                “It is not…” He cried, “It’s mine, baba…”

                “But it is not.” He pressed his forehead to Abby’s, “it will always be my fault. You will learn,” He smiled tenderly, “that even though you are not there, it is still on you –because you should have been. It is a terrible way to live and it is one of my biggest flaws but I cannot control it.” He picked up the child and sat him in his lap, “but you will not be like that –you will better than I am.” He scented the alpha and Abraham went pliant. “It was a mistake –one you will not make again.”

                “I promise.” He cuddled up as close as he could to his father. Abraham rubbed his face against Harry’s bare shoulder, whining loud, “I swear…”

                “I know.” He closed his eyes, “I know, Abraham…”

-

                “Baba! I did poop –lots of poop!” Abigail paused at the entrance of the office, seeing Abraham and Harry sleeping in the computer chair. “Oh…” She toed away from the room, going into the hallway closet to find a blanket. She ran back with it, clumsily placing it on the two. “Night, night.”

                “Thank you, Abigail.”

                The girl jumped at her father’s voice. “Oh –welcome, baba.” She kissed his knee and then Abraham’s back. “Night, night.”

                “I am happy that you pooped –a lot.”

                Abigail grinned with a soft blush, “Love you.”

                “And I you.”

                She looked around, unsure of what to do. Abigail sat at her father’s feet, laying her head on his leg. “Night, night.”

-

                “Abigail? Abby?” Demetrius looked at the three sleeping; Abraham in Harry’s arms and Abigail on his father’s leg. Demetrius tip-toed inside, watching them for a while before leaving.

                He returned with his blanket, doll, and a pillow. Demetrius set his things down, putting the pillow by Abigail. He slowly helped her lay on it before kissing her cheek. Demetrius ran to the hallway for another blanket. He placed it on top of his twin, then checked to make sure Abraham and Harry were covered well.

                “Thank you, Demetrius,” came Harry’s groggy voice.

                “Scared me, baba…” Demetrius turned his feet inward, “welcome, baba.”

                “Very kind of you to help your sister.”

                “Yes, baba.” Demetrius sat on the floor, playing with his dolly calmly. “Love you.”

                “And I you.”

-

                “Where is-” Louis smiled at the four, tilting his head. “I see where everyone is.” He went to his son, placing Demetrius beside his sister on the pillow. He covered both of them, sticking Demetrius’ blanket and doll beside his face. “So precious.”

                “Very.”

                Louis jumped, “lord –you scared me, alpha.”

                Harry opened one eye, “my apologies, Camellia.”

                Louis walked behind the chair, placing his fingers in Harry’s hair. “He spoke to you it seems?”

                “Yes, we spoke. I think it was a good talk.”

                “Good.” Louis kissed his forehead, “do you wish for me to take him?”

                “No.” Harry closed his eyes, “I am comfortable.”

                Louis smiled, walking around to give his husband one more kiss. “I love you so much.”

                “And I you, omega.” He touched Louis’ face, “my beautiful flower –giving me such beautiful flowers.”

                Louis rubbed their noses together, “sleep then.” He walked to the light, dimming it, “night, night, alpha.”

                Harry smirked, adjusting his oldest in his lap, “night, night, omega.”

-

                “Wait –it does not go there.” Abraham read over the instructions on their ‘castle kit’ for the third time. “Oh no.”

                “What!” Abigail crawled over him trying to see the paper, “Abby, show me!”

                “You will not be able to read it, Abi, just wait.” He bit his lip, “it keeps falling because the base is not at the bottom.”

                “Wanna see!”

                “Here,” the girl sat in his lap and he showed her. “A is supposed to be at the bottom but we put it in the middle, it is too heavy.”

                She touched the paper, “I see.” She looked back, giggling, “silly.”

                He shook his head, “I guess. –Deme, you can stop trying to put it together, it will not hold.”

                Demetrius let the castle fall again, picking up the base piece. “It is red.”

                “It is, good job!” Abigail patted her brother’s back and kissed him. “And red is your favorite color.”

                “Yes…” He hugged it, grabbed his blanket, and doll, and walked away.

                “Wha –Deme!” Abraham ran after him with his giggling sister behind him. “Deme, we are making a castle with that.”

                “Mine now.” He hugged it tighter, walking up the large stairs. “Red.”

                “Deme!” Abraham groaned, “I wanted to finish the castle.”

                “Yeah, Deme, you are taking something.” Abigail lifted her finger, “not nice.” The boy seemed to ignore her, seeing now that he was gone. “We tried, Abby.” She held his hand, “let’s build the castle.”

                “Abigail, I just said we cannot without the base –he has the base!’ Abraham ran up the stairs two by two, Abigail trying to copy but failed. “Deme.” Abraham looked around the twin’s bedroom. “Deme –I can smell you, come out.”

                “No! My red!”

                “We need it.” Abraham opened the lid of the laundry basket, “Deme, that is dirty –out.”

                The boy growled, curling inward, “mine!”

                Abraham put his hand on his forehead, “mama bought the toy for us to share.”

                “Deme!” Abigail beamed into the laundry basket, “you are so little, you fit perfectly!” She kissed the top of his head and poked his dimple, “tiny Deme.”

                “Mm!” He waved them away, “alone.”

                “I know, I know.” She reached into the basket, grabbing the base. “But we need this first.” She struggled to pull it, but eventually got it. “There. Here Abby.”

                “Thank you, Abi.”

                “No!” Demetrius wiggled up, “no!” Abraham caught the basket before it fell, “baba!”

                “Hey, you are going to hurt yourself.” He helped the boy out (Abigail tried) and stood him up. “Baba is going to agree with me, anyway, Deme.”

                “Give me!” The boy screamed when Abraham moved away, “give me! Give me!”

                “You are acting crazy, Demetrius.” Abraham frowned, “Stop, it is a toy.”

                “Yeah!” Abigail hugged him, “calm down.”

                Demetrius gave her a quick jab to the eye, “no!”

                “Ow…” She rubbed it, starting to cry, “ama!” Abigail ran out of the room, “Ama!”

                Abraham huffed, laying on the floor while his brother also cried, very loudly.

                “Abraham.” Louis came in the room, Abigail in his arms. “Demetrius,” He kneeled, “what happened?”

                Abraham then also covered his face and began to cry.

-

                The three stared at their parents and they stared back.

                “Abraham,” Louis spoke, “what happened? You were all playing fine with the castle kit.”

                Abraham breathed, “Yes, and then I found out why it kept falling –because the base was in the middle and it is supposed to be at the bottom. I told Demetrius and then he just took the piece and hid with it –I have no idea why!”

                “Demetrius,” Louis pressed his lips together at the whining omega. “Why did you take the base of the castle?”

                “It is red, ama…” He rubbed his eyes, “I want it.”

                “Yes, but you were all playing –you cannot just take things because you want it, baby.”

                Demetrius closed his eyes, “want it.”

                Harry blinked slowly at them, “Demetrius.”

                The boy shook his head, “no…”

                “Look at me.”

                “…yes…baba…”

                “You cannot just take pieces of a game that everyone is playing because you want to –this is not how life works.” He grabbed his doll and the boy threw a fit.

                “No!” He stood up, charging at Harry weakly, “No –please!”

                “Look at me, Demetrius.”

                “Baba, please!”

                Harry pushed him away softly, “look at me, you are not listening.”

                The boy held his blanket to his chest, shaking.

                “I like your doll, what if I just took it? Is that okay?”

                “No!”

                “Exactly –you took their game piece, is that okay?”

                “No…”

                “That piece is only for the game. Sit.”

                “My doll…”

                “Sit.”

                The boy listened, covering his mouth with his blanket.

                “Abigail.”

                The girl looked away from her twin, “yes, baba.”

                “Your eye is red.”

                “Yeah, cause Deme hit me!”

                “Demetrius.” Louis looked at him, “you did not hit your sister.”

                “Accident, ama!”

                “It was an accident,” Abraham spoke, “she was trying to calm him down after she pulled the piece away and he was moving a lot and hit her –with his elbow.”

                “You pulled the piece away?” Louis crossed his arms, “what have I said about that, Abigail?”

                The girl scooted back, “do not do it…”

                “I have said it so many times, I am tired. Do not –do not –snatch and do not take things from each other. We are your parents –we do that so that you do not have to get in trouble. Demetrius is sensitive, he becomes attached very quickly –we know this.” He looked at all of them, “when he acts like that, you are to get us –we should be able to leave you three alone together without a fight. You are siblings –you love one another.”

                “Yes ama.”

                “Everyone here works differently,” Harry stood, “Demetrius needs more patience, Abigail you need to learn patience, and Abraham needs to have more patience.” He picked up his youngest son and pressed the doll to his wet face. “Relax, Demetrius.”

                The boy laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, rubbing his face there.

                “Baba!” Abigail lifted her arms, “I want up too –I want kisses!”

                Harry picked her up with his other arm, “Patience, Abigail.”

                “Yes…” She hugged her father, breathing in his scent.

                Harry looked at Abraham, “would you like to be picked up as well?”

                Abraham tried not to smile but failed, “no, baba…”

                Harry gave him a small smirk, “I will come back for you.”

                “Baba!” Abraham laughed, flopping onto the couch.

-

                “Oh goodness, she is just beautiful.” A woman smiled, waving gently at Abigail.

                “Hello.” The alpha waved back with a big smile, “thank you!”

                “Oh –just precious.”

                “Thank you,” Harry bowed his head as they walked on to the meat section.

                “Baba,” Abigail swung her father’s hand back and forth. “Why do people keep calling me beautiful?”

                “It must be because you are.” Harry picked up a steak, “hm –this looks very good.”

                “Yeah, but,” She leaned on him, “it feels weird sometimes.”

                “Then you must let the person know.”

                “Ama says that is rude.”

                “It may be, but you must also not let things that make you uncomfortable continue making you uncomfortable.”

                “Hm,” She rubbed her chin, “I see.”

                “You do not need to say it rudely, Abigail –or you may just take the compliment as any other one.” He held the meat in hand, “do you think you are beautiful?”

                “Yep!” She bounced, kissing his hand, “because of baba and ama!” Abigail giggled, “Always tell me!”

                “As long as you know that you are, then it does not matter.” He handed her a thing of chicken.

                “Baba,” She laughed, “why do you not like shopping carts?”

                “They are bulky and always get in the way.” He grabbed some more meat. “You mother is around here somewhere with your brothers, he has the cart.”

                “Yes, but,” She laughed harder when Harry added something else to her hand. “I am too little!”

                “You will be fine, come this way –you can hold the bag of rice.”

                “No, no, no, baba!” She ran beside him, “you hold the rice!”

                “I have plenty of things in my hands, why must I?”

                “Because the rice is bigger than me!” She nudged him with her head, “silly –silly –silly baba!”

                Harry smiled down at her, “okay, Abigail.”

-

                “Matthew! Matthew!”

                Abraham’s head shot to the door. “Matthew?” He stood up, running to where his sister was screaming.

                “Hi Matthew!”

                “Hello, Abigail.” He picked her up and she squealed, “How are you?”

                “Good!” She hugged his face, “We missed you –Deme is taking a nap with mama upstairs!”

                “Is he?” He kissed her cheek, “then I will see him in a bit.” Matthew looked to Abraham who was star struck, “Abraham, look how you’ve grown.”

                “H –hi…”

                Matthew smiled, “Hello.” He walked over to the frozen boy with Abigail kissing his cheek. “How are you?”

                “U –uh –good –really good.” He smiled, “good.”

                “You look afraid of me.” He squatted, “may I have a hug?”

                Abraham nodded quickly before hugging the alpha. He almost screamed when he was picked up. “And where is your father?”

                “Outside, shoving snow!”

                “Shoveling snow, Abi.” Abraham laughed, “Not shoving.”

                “Let us go see him then.” He set both children down, “go get on sweaters and join me outside.”

                “Yes, Matthew!” “Yes Matthew!”

                Matthew smiled, stepping out onto the patio. “Harry.”

                The wolf stopped shoveling and looked up swiftly, “Matthew?” He bowed in respect before walking to him. “Hello –I did not know you were coming.”

                “It was a surprise, my apologies –I should have called.”

                Harry shook his head, “please, it is fine.” He set the shovel down, “is everything alright?”

                “Yes.” He smiled, “I come with gifts for the children.” He sighed, “In a week –I will leave to Antarctica.”

                “Wha –why?”

                “There is a sudden uprising of wolf clans there –it is different than here.” He looked at the trees, “I will go to lead our army –and fight as well.”

                Harry swallowed hard, “do not.”

                Matthew smiled softly, “I will –I must. You are the greatest leader who ever lived,” He shoved the alpha softly, “but I taught you a lot of what you know.”

                “You taught me all that I know.”

                “Then I will be fine.” He touched Harry’s face, “but –if I am not –I wanted to see you once more.”

                Harry looked down, “you will be fine –you are strong –stronger than me –stronger than anyone-”

                “Calm, alpha.” He grabbed Harry’s face with both hands, “thank you –but it is just a precaution. Those wolves tend to be slightly more aggressive –they are clans –it is just different.” He breathed, “Zayn –he is very angry at me.”

                “As am I.” Harry shook his head, “you do not need to go –you have leaders to do so. You are going because you know that wolves are going to die and you rather it be you than them!” He growled, moving away. “Do not go.”

                Matthew bit his bottom lip, “I have already agreed.”

                Harry turned around, looking up. “Ridiculous.”

                “I will leave, and you may be angry at me if you please.” He touched the alpha’s shoulder, “but you know what you would do in my situation.” He walked in front of the alpha, “I am strong –I only came to see you, your children, your husband. Will you send me away like Zayn has?”

                “He did not send you away…”

                “He may as well have…”

                Harry took a shallow breath, “I will not –you are my family.”

                Matthew nodded, “and you are mine.”

-

                “You know I do not mind, Harry.” Louis whispered, “He may stay the year if he wishes.”

                Harry nodded, “thank you, omega.”

                Louis rubbed his back, “I understand –you do not want him to be hurt but you must have some kind of faith in him.”

                “I do –he has always been smart but he is doing something very dumb.” Harry clenched his jaw, “he is careless when it comes to his life –he always did everything to protect us.”

                Louis smiled sadly, “and it has transferred to you.” He hugged his alpha, “he is only doing what he knows best.”

                Harry’s head shot up at a knock at the door. “It is late.” He kissed Louis before going to the door. Harry looked through the peek-hole, brows crossing. “Zayn?” He opened the door. “Zayn?”

                Zayn dropped his duffle bag, going back to the car where Harry could see Liam and two small heads in the back.

-

“Ah!” Abigail stopped on the staircase, “Eva!”

“Abi!” The girl laughed, running straight for her best friend. “Hi!”

“Wha –what are you doing here! Abby, Deme –look!”

“Pabbi is really upset –so he drove us all the way here –angry.”

“Yay!” Abigail screamed, hugging Eva, “Sleepover –sleepover!”

“Isa?” Abraham stood behind his sister, looking at the omega. “Isa?”

The boy looked up from his mother’s hand, “Abby!”

“What are you doing here?” He moved passed the two screaming girl to his friend. He hugged him tightly, “Hi –what are you doing here?”

Isaac smiled with a shrugged, “pabbi is upset at Matthew –and so we came to stay for a little.” He smiled, “I get to miss school so it is okay.”

Abraham smiled slowly, “wow-” He touched the omega’s ponytail, “I cannot believe you are in front of me.” He grinned, hugging the omega again. “You look beautiful!”

Isaac blushed dark, “oh –oh, thank you –I mean,” he moved away, fiddling with his fingers. “I am in pajamas…”

“I think you looking amazing.” The alpha grabbed his hand, “maybe it is because I am so happy.” He pulled him up the stairs, “you and me can share a room.”

“If it is okay with you…”

“It is perfect with me –Abi –out! You have a room.”

“Deme is sleeping!”

“Out, please!”

“Come on, Eva.”

Eva pinched Abraham’s cheek on her way out, “grumpy grump Abby.”

Abraham closed the door, “okay.” He chuckled, “what do you wanna do?”

Isaac sat down in the middle of the floor, “Abby.”

“Yeah?” The alpha sat in front of him, “what’s wrong?”

 “Are we –just friends?”

“Yeah, of course.” He grabbed Isaac’s hand, “you are my best friend.”

Isaac smiled slightly, “good.”

Abraham’s eyes cut, “you –do not like that we are friends?”

“No –no –I love it!” Isaac laughed nervously, “I love being friends with you!”

Abraham lifted a brow, “but?”

“No but.”

Abraham grinned, “But?”

Isaac covered his blush, “but nothing!”

“But?” Abraham leaned forward, tickling Isaac. “Baba says there is always a but because everyone has one.”

Isaac laughed, “oh frændi.”

                    “Oh, I forgot to tell you!” Abraham smiled proudly, “ég er að læra íslensku.”  _{I am learning Icelandic}_

          Isaac’s mouth parted slightly, “w –wow…” 

          Abraham shrugged, “it is hard but I am learning with baba –and I read it a lot. I want to be able to talk to you and understand you.” He licked his lips, “especially when you are angry –because you always talk in Icelandic when you are angry.” 

          Isaac rolled to the side, covering his face. “Abby!”

              “What?” He leaned over him, “is it something I said?”

-

 

                    “But why –all you must do is lift your hand and send wolves. Why must you go?“

                    “Because he knows they will die.” Harry looked at his feet.

                    Zayn lifted his hands, “and you wish to?”

                    “No, Zayn –I do not.” Matthew blinked at them, “May I speak now –or should I just let you both keep making my decisions?”

                    Zayn and Harry both bowed their heads at the same time. “My apologies.” “My apologies.”

                    “I am doing what I feel is right –just as both of you would do. I am older –I have been through this far longer than either of you. It is always the same situation in a different instance. You learn to adapt.” He nodded to himself, “I rather put myself in a bad position, than throw someone who has not lived, in that position. They are leaders and they will lead but this is slightly different –this is new territory for them.”

                    Zayn growled, “Then they will adapt.”

                    “And if they die?”

                    “And if you die?” Harry tilted his head, “then what?”

                    “Then I die. I have seen enough –I know a lot and I have experienced many things. I do not have a mate, nor children –and neither do any of them. But they are new, and I am not. They do not deserve to die when they have experienced nothing. I will do my job, and my job is to protect and serve –and I will.” He sighed, “I am not saying that I will die – I have only come to you because you both are like my children and if you were to go off to war, you would want to see your children –correct? That is why –I am not here to make you angry at me, to hurt you –I am here because I want to be.”

                    Zayn bit hard on his cheek, “then –we will have good week.” Harry looked at him. “Before your departure...“ Harry bowed his head.

                    “Thank you, Zayn... Thank you, Harry –I know I am disturbing your family-“

                    “Sir, you are our family.” Zayn sat up, “like you would always tell us; ‘do not speak such nonsense because that is all it is –nonsense’.”

-

           “A week!” Eva cheered, “yes, yes!”

               “Calm yourself, alpha.” Liam touched her head, “I am sure Solomon will have no issue teaching a larger class.”

              “Ugh!”

                Isaac looked over to Abraham who was talking to Matthew. “Mamma, Er du sikker på at Abraham ikke liker Matthew?”  _{Mom, are you sure Abraham does not like Matthew?}_

                Liam kneeled, “Hann gæti, en ég veit að hann hefur gaman af þér meira.“  _{He could, but I know he likes you more.}_

                Isaac smiled, “takk, mamma.”  _{Thank you, mom.}_

                “Isa!” The alpha waved him over and Isaac tensed up. “Come here!”

                 “Go on, pup.”

                Isaac swallowed hard before walking over, “Yes, Abby?”

                 “I was telling Matthew how amazing you are at climbing.”

                Isaac blushed, “oh… thank you.”

                Matthew smiled, “Maybe later you may show me?”      

                “Yes, eldri.”  _{Senior/elder}_

                “He is fast too, Matthew!” Abraham praised, “Fastest tree climbing wolf ever.”

                “Oh –I am not that good.”

               “You are!” Abraham grabbed his hand, “you are very good, Isa.”

               “Thank –thank you, Abby.”

                Matthew stood up, “I will leave you two for a moment.” He winked at Isaac, “please continue.”

-

             “Baba,” Abraham knocked his parents’ bedroom door, “excuse me?”    

               “Come in, Abraham.” Harry sat up in the bed.

               Louis sat up as well, smiling, “come, baby.”

               Abraham walked to the bed, climbing on it. “I –Isa told me Matthew is leaving…”

               Harry nodded, “yes, he will be going to war.”     

              “Like you did…?”             

             “Like I did. Matthew was my commander.”

                Abraham nodded slowly, “you do not want him to? Is that why you and Zayn are mad?”

             Louis touched his husband’s arm, “that is right, Abby.”

               Abraham slowly wiggled into Harry’s lap, hugging him. “I am sorry, baba.”

             Harry sighed, hugging his son tight. “Thank you, Abraham.”

             “When –when bad things happen, you should not ignore it –but you do not have to accept them, baba.” He kissed Harry’s cheek, “maybe you cannot make him stay so you have to accept it –but you do not have to accept your head.”

            Harry looked at his son, “my head?”

           Abraham played with his fingers, “when our brains tell us bad things will happen –you do not have to accept them. I am not.”

             The larger alpha closed his eyes tight, “thank you, Abraham.”

-

              Louis sat beside Matthew, crossing his legs. “Hello Matthew, good morning.”

            “Good morning, omega.” He smiled, “you are awake very early.”

              “Yes.” Louis looked around, “Harry has been moving a lot in his sleep –so I have decided to stay up.”

               Matthew nodded, “I see.”

              Louis watched the trees rustle, shaking the flakes of snow off of the leaves. “Do you believe,” Louis spoke, “that you will return?”

              “No.” Matthew looked at the snow, “there is a group in Antarctica that is killing for fun –we are larger than them by many but –I am going by myself.”

               Louis looked at him quickly, “by –yourself?” He sat up, “you did not tell Harry this.”

               “I will –before I leave.” He smiled, “I am tired of fighting –Having Harry back has changed my mind about many things, so many things. Seeing the children –I am tired and I do not believe that if I take troops out there that I can save them all. I will talk to them –and they will decide.”

           Louis shook his head, “do not –do not do this –you will crush him.”

                Matthew sighed, “I was almost stabbed one time –Harry stood in front of the knife. It hit his lung and he almost died.” He watched his breath, “I was angry –I could not understand why he would do something like this. When I asked, he said; ‘it is my job to keep you safe’. He told me he would take a knife to the lung, heart, head –if that meant that I would live. And I follow that ideology.”

                Louis fixed his jacket, “take people with you, Matthew.” The man looked up. “I do not know much about the military –my mother was in it but it always confused me. I do not know your troops but I saw them that day that Harry was found alive. The way they bowed to you –respected you –they love and they want to protect you.” He grabbed Matthew’s hand, “that is their job, let them.”

                 Matthew looked away, “they deserve families. They do not need to fight for a cause that I am choosing to get involved in. If Harry would not have left, he would have never made this family –never been this happy.”

                Louis smiled sadly, “and why do you not deserve a family, Matthew? Why does everyone but you deserve one?” The alpha said nothing. “Do not go by yourself even if it is just to talk.” Louis kissed his hand, “you have us and we will be waiting for your return because we are now your family. Do you want to leave us?”

            Matthew chuckled, “so wise… Harry has chosen so well –so kind.” He squeezed Louis’ hand, “thank you, Louis, not just for this but for making Harry the happiest being on the planet. It is all I have ever wanted for him –his happiness because he lacked so much of it.” He looked around, “and now he has it, thanks to you. I will take your words and make my decision.”

**['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	32. The End. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a soft omega with an abusive past and an alpha child  
> A few months after getting a divorce, Louis meets Harry, an ex-military alpha wolf that offers him something -odd.
> 
> In exchange for teaching him how to cook, Harry will babysit his son, Abraham  
> Louis really could use the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again
> 
> Part II

 

     

  “Run, run, run!” Harry whistled, “Faster –faster!”

             Abraham tripped in the snow, growling. He flopped onto his back, “Lord…”

 “You have three seconds to stand up or you have already died.”

Abraham got up slowly, rubbing his back. “I died,” He breathed, “dead.”

Harry shook his head, “too easy –no one wants to die like that.”

Abraham hunched over to catch his breath. “Just a minute –I am not done.”

“Well you have already died, so yes –you are.”

Abraham chuckled, “Thank you, baba.” He groaned, jogging back to the tree. He stuck his mother’s Jasper knife between his teeth as he climbed. Once at the top, Abraham crouched on a bare branch. “I am ready!”

Harry crossed his arms, whistling once, “go!”

                   Abraham jumped down, landing on his hands and feet. He dodge three trees, cutting each with the knife. Abraham slid underneath a low branch, cutting that as well. He took a big breath, kicking off the forest floor to grab onto a higher branch. The alpha ran through the several branches, knocking into one that sent him spiraling to the floor. He groaned loudly, rolling onto his stomach, “that hurt…”

Harry walked up to him, squatting, “I am sure it did.”

                Abraham touched his forehead, “I hit a branch.”

                “Hit a branch, you die.”

                The alpha nodded, letting Harry sit him up right.

                “Your eyes are strong,” He rubbed dirt off his son’s face, “use them.”

                Abraham bowed his head, “yes, baba.”

-

                “You said I could go to the next training.” Abigail glared at her father, “liar!”

                Harry grabbed her nose, pulling it, “do not call me a liar.” He kissed the girl’s forehead, “because I am not. You were not here when I left.”

                “You could have waited.”

                “Next time I will.”

                Abigail pulled on her hair, stomping away.

                “Where is your mother, Demetrius?”

                The boy looked up from the book in his lap, “upstairs…”

                Harry stood over him, “which one is that?”

                “Piece of Mind.” He lifted it, “I like it." 

                Harry smiled, lifting the boy’s face, “very good, omega.” 

                “Baba!” Abraham ran downstairs, “you said Isa did not call!”

                “Because he did not.”

                “He did!” Abraham shook his phone, “He is going to be upset that I did not answer!”

                Harry looked around, “how does this affect me?”

                “Ugh!” Abraham ran back upstairs dialing the omega’s number. He paced his bedroom, “come on, come on.”

                “Abby.”

                “Hey! Isa… hi.” He bit his lip, “sorry –I was out training with my dad –he did not see that you called.”

                “It is okay.” Isaac yawned, “I fell asleep.”             

                “And how was your nap –I am sorry if I woke you.”

                “It is fine, Abby, I love talking to you.”

                Abraham sat on the floor, “yeah, me too –talking to you.” He pressed his lips together, “I am going to council tomorrow to get certified in the wolf class.”       

                “That’s amazing.” Isaac smiled, “if you are accepted we will see each other over summer. –Oh, please –please! Try really hard, you will be the first half-breed ever to be accepted! Please, Abby!”

                Abraham chuckled, “I will try my best.”

                “Abby?” Louis knocked, “oh, excuse me.”    

“Yes, mom?”

                “I was going to take your brother and sister for ice cream.” He smiled, “want to join?”

                “Can I take my phone?”

                “Yes, but without you being on it.” 

                Abraham frowned, “hey, Isa, I am going to go out for ice cream. I will call you back when I return.” 

                Isaac giggled, “Okay, Abby, love you –call me back this time!” 

                Abraham blushed, nibbling on his thumb, “I will, promise.”

 

-

 

                “Mom,” Abraham ate a spoon of ice cream. “How do you know –for sure –that you like someone?”

                Louis smiled with his spoon in his mouth. “Well,” he removed it, “you usually get really happy when you talk to them –and you usually think about them when they are not around.”

                “I like Eva!” Abigail spoke proudly, “I always think about her and I get really happy when I talk to her.”

                Demetrius frowned, “I like ama.”

                Louis laughed, “Okay –no and no.” He shook his head, “you know because they make you feel good –safe and they make you happy. Sometimes you can confuse friendship with romance –but it is different. At some point it took a turn and now every time you talk to them you have butterflies and you become nervous.”

                “Hm,” Abigail rubbed her chin, “I do not get nervous around Eva –or get butterflies –but sometimes when she looks extra pretty –I get nervous.”

                Demetrius looked at Louis again, “I am not nervous around you, ama, except when you are angry.”

                Abraham shook his head, “okay –I think you both are misunderstanding mama.”

                Abigail stole some of her twin’s ice cream. “I understand –you like Isaac.”

                “What!”

                Louis covered Abraham’s mouth, “be mindful, we are in public.” Louis sighed, “Abigail, that is rude.”

                “Why? He does.”

                “Because maybe he does not, you are not the one to say how your brother feels –he is and only him.”      

                “Yes, ama.” She took another spoon of Demetrius’ ice cream and he hit her spoon away.

                “I do not know –if I like Isa –I like Matthew.” Abraham smiled, “he is so pretty.”

                Demetrius raised his hand, “I like Matthew –I like him a lot.”

                “Me too!” Abigail agreed, trying to get another spoonful. “He is beautiful –I will pick him to like!”

                Louis shook his head as the conversation took a turn. “Okay –back to Isaac.”

                “Well –Isaac he is special –he is my best friend but –he’s really pretty and he is so nice –and he listens and –he is funny.”

                Louis smiled, “and do you think you like him?”

               “I do not know –maybe. If I do, is it weird?”

                “No, of course not. You are old enough, crushes are normal.”

                “Ama,” Demetrius finished his ice cream. “I also like my teacher –and Solo –and this boy who sometimes eats lunch with me.”

                “Wow!” Abigail laughed, patting Demetrius’ back, “you have a whole lot of crushes –pick one.”

                “Hm,” Demetrius thought hard, “The boy who sometimes eats lunch with me is too tall…”

                Abraham laughed, “So? Is he nice?”

                “I do not know… he does not talk.”             

                “Well, you have something in common!”

                “Abigail!” Louis shook his head, “nice.”

                “I am being nice –they have something in common.”

                “Lord.”

                “I like him.” Abraham smiled, “I like Isaac –I do.”

                Louis grinned, “Will you tell him?”      

                “No, mom, of course not.” Abraham held his chest, “never –he will run away from me.”

                “Oh goodness, no he will not.”

                “He might run away if you smell –or if you show him an old scab on your toe.” Abigail looked around at the quiet table, “I am just giving an example.”

                Louis sighed with a big smile, “Who did you show an old scab to, Abi?”

                She frowned, “a boy in math class –he ran –really fast.”

 

-

 

                “Abraham has a crush on Isaac –well we have known this, but he said it.”

                “Did he?” Harry smirked, “Isaac will lose his mind.”            

                “No, because Abraham will not tell him –he thinks he will run from him.”

                Harry shrugged, “then he will take the secret to his grave.”

                Louis crawled onto Harry’s body, kissing his chest. “Abigail thinks she likes Eva –and Demetrius likes several people.”

                “Demetrius should not like even one person.”

            Louis smiled, rubbing the crease in between Harry’s brows, “he may.”

                “No, he may not.” Harry stroked Louis’ cheek, “Demetrius is the kindest boy I have ever had the pleasure of creating and meeting –he will not.”

                Louis chuckled, “will you keep him a box then?”

                “If I must.”

                Louis leaned up, kissing his alpha gently, “they are children, let them be. I am sure you had a crush.”

                “I did not.”

                “None?”

                “None –I focused on school.”

                Louis laid his head on the alpha’s chest, “I had a crush –I do not remember his name but he was very nice to me.”        

                Harry flipped him over, “I do not feel comfortable with this talk.”

                Louis laughed as Harry attacked his neck with kisses. “I was twelve!”

                “And now you are mine.” He growled low, teeth nipping at Louis’ skin, “and who ever that nice boy was is not here.”

                “Oh,” Louis sighed happily, “you silly alpha.”

 

-

                “Harry.” The man running the test bowed to his father.

                Abraham had been very confused every time someone cried when seeing his father or when they would get on their knees to bow to him. With time, and a very long story about his father’s past –Abraham got it. It was a lot to take in and he didn’t fully grasp it until he got older. Now he was just used to it –so much so, he found himself copying them.

                “Hello Samson, nice to see you.”            

                Samson hugged him, “an honor to see you, sir.” He looked at Abraham, “and this is Abraham, your son.”

                “Yes, he will be trying out for the wolf class.”

                “I’ve received the letter from council.” He smiled, “you have jumped through many obstacles to get here, alpha.”            

                Abraham nodded, “yes sir.”     

                Samson nodded, “do not let anyone intimidate you –you will do fine.”

                Abraham wanted to grab his father’s hand, “thank you –sir.”

-

                Abraham was intimidated. They were all wolves –everyone. They had their parents with them, in flesh, but they were all wolves. He couldn’t do this.

                “Abraham,” Harry came to him with a cup of cocoa, “here you go.”            

                “Thank you, baba.” He swallowed hard, cup shaking in his hand, “I do not –think I can drink this.”

                “Why not?”

                “I feel sick.”

                Harry squatted next to him, “you can do this just as well as any other wolf out there.” He grabbed the boy’s face, “you know you can and I know you can.” 

                He nodded, nervous, “but –they have four legs –I,” he was trying not to cry, “I have two, baba…”

                Harry touched his knee, “and? I have seen you run, you are fast –so run fast and you will have four legs as well.”

                “I cannot transform.” He rubbed his eyes, “I cannot –run like them.”

                “Then do not run like them –run like you. You have hands and feet –so use them.” He touched Abraham’s heart, “you are perfect just like this –run like you, not like them.” 

-

                “Wolf Retreat is an important part of a teenage wolf’s life. It teaches them things they just cannot learn in an average setting. You are here because you want to be the best you can be. You are here to possibly continue to the military, or possibly to council –maybe you wish to become a field instructor. Whatever the case may be, you wish to grow strong as a wolf and as a being.” Samson smiled, “if you do not win –if you do not make it, it is okay because it does not make you any less of a wolf. It simply means you need more practice, more time. You will eventually get it.” He pointed at the track in front of them. “We will first test speed!’ Samson walked around, “then we will test your durability.” He looked around, “you will run through the forest and your parents will be on the other side –you must cross the line outside the forest alone.” He stopped walking, “if you do not pass the pre-tests then you will not go through the forest.” Samson stood on the side of the track and whistled, “On my mark-”

 

-

 

                Abraham was breathing very hard, “Okay –I did it.”

                Harry was smirking down at him, “you passed, first place.”

                Abraham clutched his chest, “I think –I am –going to –exploded.”

                His father helped him up, “you will not –you did very good.” He brushed off his back, adjusting his scarf, “the clothes are thin, do you feel warm?”

                “Yes, I do.” Abraham looked around, “they hate me.”

                Harry grinned, “They hated me as well,” He pressed his forehead to Abraham’s, “if you wish for them to hate you more, win.”

                Abraham closed his eyes, smiling small, “yes, baba.”

-

                Abraham was running.

                It was cold –freezing –his face was covered by his father’s scarf and it was getting him through the cold. His bones hurt and he is lost. The wolves ran on the floor, he had to run in the trees –it was hard, especially when there was so many branches –thin branches that really hurt when you ran into them.

                He cried for a while, just wanting to see his father –but the forest was so big and he was so small. He felt alone, because he was alone.

                He was running faster, trying to catch sight of any wolf –not to beat them but to follow them. He hadn’t even known how much time passed –how long he had been running.

                He was replaying everything his father ever told him in his head. He had eyes, that were full of tears because he was not a wolf and he had no idea what he was doing in a tree. To run faster –faster –go faster Abraham –run faster. He was, he was running so fast, he couldn’t breathe –and then he blacked out and fell.

                But then –he was running again because he heard whining –and he followed it as fast as he could. It was a wolf –and he was not moving so Abraham helped him move –he was heavy, really heavy.

                He was crying again because his legs hurt and he could not run with so much weight –he wanted his mama –really badly. He wanted to take a nap but –if you take a nap –you die. You fall –you die. So Abraham stayed on his feet, dragging a wolf twice his size through the forest –until he blacked out –again.

                When he came back to, the wolf was still breathing –so was he. He kept counting to three –three seconds –you die. It kept him going.

                The third time he blanked out, he woke up to himself being dragged and his clothes were badly ripped –really bad. He quickly got to his feet and the wolf he had been dragging was dragging him. “What,” He shivered violently, wishing he had finished all of his hot cocoa, “what happened to my clothes?”

                The wolf did not answer, instead he kept limping through the forest and so Abraham limped after him.

                When he smelled Harry –he ran. He ran so fast, passed the wolf, passed all the other parents –he jumped right into Harry’s welcoming arms that swung him and held him close. Abraham blacked out before he could be given the first place ribbon.

-

                “I did it!” Abraham ran into the house, tripping on his shaky legs but he still ran to find his mother. “Mama, I did it!”

                Louis ran down the stairs with his siblings, “you did it?”

                Abraham was crying a lot, but still smiling –holding up his first place medal, “I won!”

                Louis swooped him up, and it was the warmest he’d felt all day. Abraham’s eyes rolled back at how his heart sped up, at his mother’s praise –his siblings screaming and cheering – at his father’s smile, at Harry’s proudness.

                Abraham never felt so warm.

-              

                “Isa,” Abraham grinned into the camera. It was one in the morning –he shouldn’t have even called but he had to.

                Isaac’s smile pulled up slowly, eyes tired and soft, “you did it –didn’t you?”             

                Abraham nodded quickly, running his fingers through his hair, “I did.”

                Isaac wiped his eye of a single tear and Abraham leaned closer to the camera. “I am so proud of you, Abby.” He shook his head, “Ég vissi að þú gætir gert það.” _{I knew you could do it.}_  

                Abraham covered his eyes, biting over his bottom lip, “takk fyrir að trúa á mig, Ísak.” _{Thank you for believing in me, Isaac.}_  

                “Ég hef alltaf, Abby.” _{I always have, Abby.}_

_-_

“Matthew… has found a mate –in Antarctica.” Harry’s eyes read over the letter three times, “a mate… in Antarctica…”

                Louis stood up, “Really!” He snatched the letter away, reading it until Harry snatched back. “Alpha!”

                “Do not snatch, we’ve taught our children the same.” He lowered his eyes, “why are you so happy?”

                “Wha –why are you not!”

“I do not know who this ‘mate’ is –it could be an awful one.”

                Louis crossed his arms, “alpha, Matthew is the one of the most respectful alphas I have ever met –that you have met! He would not pick a bad mate.”

                Harry shook his head and the paper, “He has been in Antarctica for six-years. He sent me a letter after he won –that he was going to move there –but he never explained why. I knew something must have been up –I knew it.” Harry threw the paper down, “I do not like this –it must be someone he met when fighting.”

                “Harry Styles.” Louis gawked, “first your children and now your commander! He is older than you, my love, he deserves happiness. He deserves a family –and children just like every other alpha.”

                Harry stared at Louis for a long time, “that is what he wrote –in the letter…”

                “Oh.” Louis chuckled, “coincidence.”

                “You spoke with him – you did…” Harry stood up, backing Louis to the wall, “when?”

                Louis tried not to smile, “Alpha, you know I do not normally hide things from you –you know this.”

                “Normally? You should never hide things from me.” Louis yelped once his back touched the wall. “I am your alpha.”

                “Yes,” Louis smiled gently, placing two hands on Harry’s chest, “I may have spoken to him –before he left –one morning.”

                “And that is all?”

                Louis grinned, caught, “and –time after –when I would take the kids to school –and when you were sleeping.”

                Harry growled, picking Louis up by his arms. “How dare you,” He walked the squirming omega to the bed, dropping him on it. “You are to tell me who you speak to, just as I tell you! You lied to me!”

                “I –hey –I did not lie.” Louis grabbed Harry’s face when the alpha removed his pants, “I did not. I just never said anything.”

                “I do not like that answer.” Louis helped Harry kick off his own pants.

                “He told me about an omega he met –that they were getting along.” Harry ripped his new shirt. “Hey!”

                “Go on.” The alpha climbed over him, shoving Louis further up the bed.

                “He was going to go alone to Antarctica –I had to convince him otherwise!”

                Harry glared, “Another lie –I am surrounded by liars.”

                “Alpha,” Louis frowned when Harry went limp, “the same way you do not wish to be called one, do not do it to me.”

                “Because I do not lie.”

                Louis stroked his face, pressing his nose into Harry’s cheek. “I am sorry –truly.” He licked the alpha’s earlobe, sighing, “You and Zayn were being unfair with him –as well as the rest of the council –and military. He needed an outside perspective.” Louis felt a small wave of slick crawl out of him when Harry’s dark green eyes landed on his light blue.

                “He is like my father –he raised me and I was worried.” Harry ripped off Louis’ boxers, “will you allow me to alleviate myself? –you may say no.”

                Louis put his hands over his head, “you may always do as you please, alpha.”

-

“Ooh, please!” Louis gripped the pillow tight in his hand, pushing back to meet in the middle of Harry’s thrust. The alpha had his hips in a nasty hold, squeezing purple marks into his skin. “Ooh alpha!”

                Harry was concentrated on Louis’ ass. He’d already came once, but he kept moving, fucking Louis hard on his knot. It hurt and then Louis fell into a very bright place and it was all bliss. “Fuck, Camellia,” The alpha growled, hands finally releasing Louis’ hips in favor of his back. Harry drove in slower, closing his eyes at the sound of Louis’ loud drawn-out moans. He ran his hands over the space of Louis’ clean back –running blunt nails down the skin. “Fuck, you feel so soft…”

                Louis had one nipple in a tight lock between his fingers and the other one on his cock. He stroked himself slowly, matching Harry’s pace –cursing himself at the time on their wall clock. He had to leave to pick up the kids very soon.

                Harry gave two sharp thrusts, “I trust you,” It was a small whisper, “but do not hide things from me, omega.” He grabbed Louis’ hair and the omega growled for it. Harry gripped him hard, almost whining at the slick now pouring out onto his cock. “I want to fuck you all day –oh Lord.” He groaned, watching himself be taken so well, fully enclosed in Louis’ tightness –it was like the first time, it made his head spin. “But we must go.”

                Louis whined, high in his throat, not wanting to move. Harry pinned his chest down to the bed, keeping him arched at an angle. He drove into Louis’ body animal-like, hands now leaving dents in his sides. Harry leaned down, nibbling on parts of Louis’ back. “Oh goodness –oh –Camellia –fuck -”

                Louis screamed, tugging roughly on his cock until his hand contracted. He trembled roughly underneath Harry’s body, screaming when Harry’s knot popped back inside him. His head turned to the side, breath caught in his throat, “b –bit –bite me…”          

                Harry shook, hips pressed flat against Louis’ ass. He pulled the omega up by his hair, watching his head just flop down towards the bed. Harry felt like he was in front of a buffet. He licked his lips before opening his mouth over their sacred bond mark. The alpha bit down harder than usual, eyes rolling back in unison with his omega’s. He snarled, blood rushing back to his dick. The kids, the kids, the kids.          

                Harry pulled off his teeth, licking away beads of blood that surfaced Louis’ skin. Louis was still trembling in his arms, whispering –coming with nothing actually coming out of his spent cock.

                Harry laid him down gently, knot separating them with care. He put the omega on his back, staring over the mess he made. Harry bit down hard on his knuckle, eyes scanning over Louis’ tear-filled eyes, his red cheeks –his bright pink lips that had just been sucking him off just a while ago. Harry rubbed his face, squeezing his length so it would not get hard again.

                He leaned down to lick away the evidence of Louis coming. His large hands gently massaged Louis’ stomach, licking into his bellybutton. He kissed down his legs, making deep circles into the tense muscle. “I am so blessed.” Harry licked the now-formed purple finger prints on Louis’ hips, “I am sorry –if I took out my stress on your body, Camellia.”

                Louis smiled softly, like he always did, “you never hurt me alpha.” He reached for Harry’s hair, “I am here for you.” He closed his eyes, “I am always here for you.” Louis huffed, “I did not mean to lie –I forget how important Matthew is to your life –I must respect you as your omega.”

                Harry climbed back up to kiss him, “I love you.”

                Louis wrapped his sore arms around his alpha’s neck, “And I you.”

-

                “Why is ama not here?” Demetrius questioned as soon as he stepped into the car.

                “Ama needed a nap.” Harry pulled away from the school after Abigail shut the door, “a long nap.”

-

Harry stared at the omega who stared at him. “What is your name?”

                “Be careful, Styles.” Matthew lowered his eyes and it was the first time anyone seemed to frighten Harry. “This is my mate, respect him.”

                Harry bowed his head, “my apologies.”

                The small omega smiled, “My name is Mark.”

                Louis cupped Harry’s hands in his, “I am very honored to meet you.” He looked at Harry, “excuse my husband –he is –nervous.”

                Mark bowed his head, “by no means. I have heard much about all of you.”

                “How did you meet?” Harry tried smiling, but it did not come out as one, “hm?”

                Matthew took a deep breath, “In battle.”

                “The opposite side?”

                “Yes.”

                Harry licked his lips, “I see.”

                “I know, that this must be difficult –I did not think that I was going to fall in love when I went into war.” Mark smiled at his alpha, “but I did. I was in medical –I was tired of seeing dead bodies.” Harry looked up. “I saw Matthew –talking to our commander, at the time, he –had a way with words –they even laughed at some point. We still fought but –we lost.” Mark smiled, “And I have still won somehow.”

                Harry stood up, bowing his head, “welcome to the family.”

-

                “Where is he!”

“He had only stopped by briefly, he is on his way back to Barrow, with his mate.”

                “Wha –what!” Abraham was livid, “a mate –are you –what!”

                Harry ate a chip, “a mate.”

                Louis blinked quickly at his son who paced the room, “Abraham.”

                “Mom –mom, what if he is bad? He was not fighting alongside Matthew!” Abraham crossed his arms, “he could be evil.”

                “He is not.” Harry ate another chip, “it is unfortunate.”

                “But –what if he is!”

                Louis kneeled, “Abraham, your obsession with Matthew will have to come to an end.” He touched the boy’s face, “what about Isaac?”

                “I am in love with Isaac!’ Abraham groaned, “But Matthew is –so beautiful and -wise –and he trained baba –he could train me.”

                “He will not.” Harry spoke, “you are not joining the military.”

                “Why not!”

                “Because it will do nothing good for you.”

                Abraham screamed at the ceiling, “that is not fair!”

                “Life is not fair.” Harry ate another chip, “Scream again and it will become very unfair.”

                Abraham bowed his head, “I will never have a chance now.”

                “You have one mate in life, Abby.” Louis sighed, “Matthew found his –you will find yours.”

                “Isaac is my mate!”

                “Alpha,” Harry warned, “enough screaming.”

                “Yes, baba.”

                Harry stood up, “if Isaac is your mate then why are you so concerned with Matthew?”

                “I do not know –it is easier to tell someone that you like them –and ask them to help you train then it is to tell someone you love them and you want them to be your mate.”

                “That is true,” Louis smiled, “but Isaac –maybe likes you back –you must ask.”

                “And if he does not then I will be scarred for life.”

                “Too dramatic.” Harry touched his head on his way out, “that omega has adored you since the day you’ve met.” Abraham looked at his father. “If you wish to push love away when it is right in front of you, then you do not deserve it.”

 -

                “Um, hi Isa –I was calling because Matthew has a mate –and he is really nice actually - did not get to meet him but my mom and dad say he is.” Abraham chuckled nervously, “and I am in love with you –no!” Abraham walked around his parent’s room. “Isa –hi! You look beautiful –as always –I mean –not –always –well yes –always –you –even when you just wake up. No!” Abraham walked back and forth past his parent’s large standing mirror. “Isa, I have to tell you something –I love you –no!”

                “Abby?” Abigail poked her head inside the room, “you are not supposed to be in here.”

                “Neither are you, leave –I am doing something important.”

                “Come inside, Deme.” Abigail closed the door after her twin and Abraham groaned. “What are you doing?”

                “I am trying to get my lines right.”

                “Are you in a play?”

                “No, Deme.” Abraham looked in the mirror, “I am not.”

                “Do you want to be in a play?”

                “No, Deme –what? No, I have to tell Isaac that I love him.”

                Demetrius stood behind his brother, peeking at himself in the mirror, “pretty.”

                “Isaac knows you love him, silly.” Abigail made weird faces at her reflection, “you do not have to tell him.”

                “Yes I do –baba says if I push away what is in front of me then I do not deserve it.”

                Deme looked up at him, “deep.” He sat on the floor, scooting in front of the mirror, “practice.”

                Abraham smiled, “you are right –I can practice on you two.” He sat down, “Hello Isa-”

                “Hello!” “Hi.”

                “No,” Abraham chuckled, “do not talk.” He took a deep breath, “Hello Isa –It’s me, Abraham.” He smiled, “I was wondering if you had time to talk?”

                “I have a little bit of time.”

                Abigail nodded, “yes, we have a little bit of time to talk –but you have to hurry because I have to poop.”

                Abraham shook his head, “what?”

                “I have to poop, I said.”

                “I have to eat –ama is making tacos.”

                Abraham’s mouth fell open and he stood up, “I cannot.” He walked to the door, opening it, “I cannot –oof!”

                “Why are you in my room?”

                Abraham grinned nervously at his father, “Sorry? I needed the mirror to practice.”

                “Out, you have all have five seconds.”

                Abraham ran out first, Abigail after, Demetrius left behind. Harry held out his foot so the boy could not exit, “Demetrius.”

                The omega frowned, “please?”

                Harry grabbed his chin, “stay out of my room, understand?”

                Demetrius smiled when Harry kissed his nose. “Yes baba.”

                “Go relay the message.”

                “Yes, baba! Thank you!”

                Harry smiled, shaking his head, “my children.”

+

                “I am a little nervous –because you will not be there.” Abraham sighed, “I have never been away from home for so long.”

                Louis smiled, “you will be fine, you know that we will come visit, Abby.” Although Louis was saying this, he was crying. “It will be different, but I know that you want this –I know that you want to see Isaac, I know you want to follow in your father’s footsteps.”

                “He,” Abraham sniffled, “will not let me join the military.”

                “No, he will not.” Louis sighed, “but –you will go to classes and learn a lot from them –he –was involved in torture, Abby, you know this.”

                “But, I do not have to be in torture –I can be a leader –or just a regular solider.”

                “Do you think your father joined to be in torture?”

                “No…”

                “But he was –and it did him no good and he does not want the same for you.” Louis tucked a strand of hair behind Abraham’s head, “learn to fight, to defend, to protect –not to harm. You do not need the military to show you that.”

                “Yes, mama.” Abraham wiggled his toes, “I just want to make baba proud.”

                “Oh, but you always do.” Louis chuckled sadly, “if you make him any prouder his head with blow off.” Abraham smiled, hugging his mother. “I will miss you, Abby, but you will be back in no time.”

                “I promise, mama –I will be back in no time.”

-

                “Gunna miss you, Abby…” Abigail had just finished crying, “I do not want you to leave but baba says this is your choice.”

                Abraham hugged her again, “I will be back in two months, promise.” He looked at Demetrius, “may I have a hug, Deme?”

                The boy nodded, hugging Abraham tight, “ama says you will be home soon.”

                “I will be, do not miss me too much.” Abraham looked at Harry, “I am off.”

                Harry nodded, “you are –we will visit, and we will be here when you come home.”

                Abraham hugged him, tears filling up in his eyes, “promise…?”

                Harry kissed the top of his head, “I swear.”

                Abraham moved away, wiping his face quickly. “Okay,” He looked at his mom, “I have to go, mama.”

                “I know.” Louis was an utter mess the last four days. He kissed his son’s cheek, “baba is right, we will be here, we swear. And –if you ever want to come home –I will come get you, you know that.”

                “I know.” Abraham chuckled, “thank you, mama.” He looked around at the other kids saying goodbye. “First time on a plane by myself.”

                Harry nodded, “you will be fine, call when you land.”

                Abraham grabbed his small carry-on, smiling once more before turning around, “love you.”

                “Love you, Abby!” Abigail held on tight to her mother’s shirt, “we love you so much!! We are going to miss you!”

                Abraham waved behind him, “stay out of my room!”

                The four laughed, “Call when you land.”

                “I will!” Abraham walked up to the man, giving him his identification. He waved one last time before getting on the plane. Once he found his seat, he walked to the bathroom, sat on the toilet and cried.

-

                “Harry?” Louis knocked on the bathroom door, opening it, “alpha.”

                “Yes?”

                Louis touched the glass on the shower, bitting his lip. “I heard you –crying…”

                Harry opened the door, eyes bloodshot red. “I –did not think I would be so sad.” He blinked fresh tears at Louis, “I am very sad that my son is not home.”

                Louis tilted his head, hugging his wet alpha, “I know,” He appreciated the hot water soaking into his clothes. “I know.”

-

                “Try to keep up, half-breed.”

                Abraham rolled his eyes, “my father says that many wolves were sent home with injures when he came here.” He growled, “Would you like to be one of them?”

                Joshua chuckled, “just keep up.”

                Abraham and him ran together, keeping one another’s pace. “I am the one who carried you, you forget that.”

                “And I carried you after –even when you transformed.”

                Abraham stopped running, “what?”

                “Hey, keep up –I am not losing because you cannot run.”

                “I transformed?”

                Joshua groaned when a team passed them, “it was for ten seconds, now come on –dumb half-breed.”

-

                “Isa –come this way!”

                The omega laughed as he was pulled towards the forest. “Why must I be dragged everywhere, Abby?”

                Abraham hushed him, “something weird happened –something really –really weird.”

                Isaac sat on the forest floor, “what happened?”

Abraham looked around, “I –when I did the class to be accepted –I passed out a lot –but I found a wolf, remember?”

                “Yes.” Isaac nodded, “It was Joshua.” Isaac rolled his eyes, “he is very full of himself.”

                Abraham nodded, “yes him –he is my team mate!” He paced around, “my clothes were ripped up –really ripped up when he was dragging me.”

                Isaac growled, “He hurt you.”

                “No, no –he saved my life and I saved his” Abraham stopped, “when we went running yesterday, he told me that I transformed for ten seconds –I turned into a wolf –ten seconds!”

                Isaac’s eyes grew, “trans –formed?” He stood up quickly, “are you sure?”

                “Yes!” Abraham grabbed his arms, “I do not believe him because he always takes my dessert during dinner time but –why would he lie? It makes sense why my clothes were so torn!”

                Isaac covered his mouth, “well –well do it now –transform!”

                “I cannot!” Abraham opened his arms, “I do not know how!”

                “Um, well –you –just –I do it by just –I do not know! They showed us how to in school!”

                “If –If I can transform –baba will flip!”

                “Everyone will flip –I will personally flip!” Isaac laughed and then they both laughed. “If it is true –then –then you will –you are magic!”

                Abraham hugged him, “If it is true, then I am a wolf.”

                Isaac smiled at him, “you have always been a wolf, Abby.” He kissed the boy’s nose, making his face go red, “Always.”

-

                “Try closing your eyes.”

                Abraham did, tight, “okay?”

                Isaac stared at him, “think –wolf.”

                “Think wolf, think wolf, think wolf.”

                Isaac giggled, “it is not working –and you are turning blue.” He quickly covered Abraham in a blanket. “It is okay, we can try again tomorrow night.” He looked around, “it is very dark.”

                Abraham sighed, “I am sorry I keep taking you away from your sleep, Isa –I do not mean to.”

                Isaac smiled, touching his face, “it is okay, I want to help you.”

                “Thank you, Isaac.” Abraham hugged himself, looking at the omega that looked around. “You look really beautiful tonight.”

                Isaac looked down, laughing, “As I do every night?”

                “Yeah,” Abraham blushed, “every night.”

                “Come on, Abby –let’s go.”

                Abraham grabbed Isaac’s hand, “Hello Isa.”

                Isaac looked at him, “hello?” He giggled, “We are not on a phone, Abby.”

                Abraham stared at the floor as they walked. “Hello Isa, it’s me –Abby. Matthew found a mate –and I thought I liked him –but –I like you –I love you. You are always there for me, you are funny –beautiful, you listen.” Abraham stopped walking when Isaac did, eyes to the ground. “You teach me a lot –you do not make me feel bad for messing up. My mom did not believe in soulmates before he found my dad –and I believe you are mine. Baba told me –that if I do not take what is right in front of me, that I do not deserve it. And I know –that I deserve you –and if I do not –I want to.” He took a deep breath, “will you –be my future mate?” The alpha looked up, eyes closing briefly at the tears on the omega’s face. “Lord, Isaac, I do not know if it is the moon or just you –but you have to be the most beautiful being I have ever seen.”

+

“Isa,” Abraham hissed, knocking on the omega’s window. Instead of brown eyes he saw green. “Ugh –where is Isaac?”

                The omega rolled his eyes, “sleeping –like you should be. Keep coming here and you are going to get in trouble.”

                “Can you please not be so dense for five minutes and get Isaac –he is not sleeping.”

                “How do you know, hm?”

                “Because,” Abraham growled, “I can hear his heart beat, you jackass –go get my omega.”

                The green eyed omega growled back, slamming the window. Abraham looked around for security.

                “Alpha.”

                Abraham looked up, “hey, can you come out?”

                Isaac nodded, “yes –one second.” He opened the window wider, sticking his feet out first. Isaac jumped and Abraham caught him. “Hi.”

                Abraham smiled, kissing his omega. “Hey, can I show you something?”

                Isaac smiled with a small blush, “show me.”

                Abraham took them to their spot in the forest, where they had been coming since they started the Wolf Retreat. The moon hit where they were perfectly every night since they were twelve.

                Six years later and it never changed.

                They were graduating in two days –Abraham was really excited to see his family. It had been two months, like normal –but he missed them every day. No amount of letters or phone calls would change that.

                Abraham removed his shirt, “Lord, it’s cold.”

                Isaac hugged himself, “it is.” He touched the tattoo on Abraham’s chest, “I love this.”

                Isaac loved it because it is his name written in wolf language. Isaac loved it because he was there when Abraham got it. Isaac loved it because he has a matching one on his collar bone.

                Abraham took his hand and kissed it then kissed him. “I love you.” He stood back, removing his pants. “I think I’ve gotten better –baba says mediation will help and I think it has.”

                Isaac smiled, “show me, alpha.” He watched Abraham remove the rest of his clothing, blushing slightly –shaking his head at his boyfriend. Isaac bit hard on his cheek when he saw Abraham began to change, bones snapping in different directions, teeth barring through the pain. This is the only reason Isaac hated this, because it did hurt his alpha when it was not supposed to.

                Abraham had practiced transformation for a very long time –a lot of years and he’d only change for about ten seconds before passing out.

                Isaac always closed his eyes because it really did bother him. He sighed deeply when he stopped hearing noise. The omega counted to ten, hearing a thud. He opened one eye, expecting to see his alpha sprawled out on the floor in the flesh.

                Isaac stepped back, eyes growing at Abraham’s size. He blinked quickly at the black and brown wolf, his bright blue eyes piercing straight through the omega’s heart. Isaac lifted a hesitant hand to his nose, “oh wow…” He laughed in awe, “Oh wow, Abby…”

                The wolf bowed his head to the omega and Isaac hugged him.

                “Oh my Lord…” Isaac breathed in, “you did it, alpha.” He stepped back to admire Abraham in the moon light. “You did it!”

“But as for you, be strong and do not give up, for your work will be rewarded.” **-2 Chronicles 15:7**

**-**

****['Warm Little Heart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257/chapters/31972320) - 2nd STORY**    **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


End file.
